Sin apariencias
by Rooss
Summary: Sasuke es un hombre-lobo. Inocente, víctima de la manipulación y las mentiras, al que quieren convertir en asesino. Su razón de ser es matar a 'el Rey', en el momento justo. Ella es Sakura, la hija menor de Minato. - La bondad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte - Es una forma de debilidad . Darte cuenta que te has enamorado por primera vez, es muy peligroso.
1. Más allá de la nieve

_He aquí con otra nueva historia la cual se me ocurrió mezclando como que mensaje principal de dos grandes obras: 'Romeo y Julieta' y 'El mensajero del miedo', ACLARO, no es una mezcla de una con la otra, ni siquiera se le parece, solo quise tomar el mensaje de ambas y hacer mi propio argumento._

_**"El amor todo lo puede"** - Romeo y Julieta_

_**"Hay que olvidar el pasado"** - El mensajero del miedo_

_Esos dos frases son mis unicas referencias e inspiración. Punto. No quiero que haya malinterpretaciones (:_

_Y si, la canción con la que me inspiré fue con Still de FLOWER, le queda como al hilo, o al menos viendolo desde el punto de una Sakura deseosa de amar._

_Sin más aclaraciones les dejo con el primer capítulo._

_._

**_Los personajes de Naruto, ya saben, solo son de nuestro adorado Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece._**

**_En la historia hago referencia al parecido que Sakura tiene con su madre, Kushina, por lo tanto, Kushina tendrá ojos verdes, no azules._**

_._**_  
_**

* * *

**_Más allá de la nieve_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

De una familia de origen puro, para nada numerosa.

…

.

.

...

Ella es pequeña, la hija menor de los Namikaze. Con su cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda. Tan intrépida y audaz, de tan solo 10 años.

.

**- ¿Señorita? Señorita Sakura… ¿A dónde va? **- las mucamas la persiguen por todo el lugar. Ella corre, ríe sin parar.

.

Si ella pudiera, cambiaría el enorme comedor de su castillo a una maravillosa sala de diversión. Se desharía de esa pequeña mesa que tanto odiaba en su habitación y la cambiaría por un caballete y lienzo para dibujar mil cosas alegres. Cambiaría también el horrible tapiz de las paredes de toda la casa por colores más vivos.

.

Hija de reyes, enloquecida y llena de luz. Tan pura e inocente como la nieve.

.

**- ¡Espere señorita, no salga sin su abrigo!**

**.**

Para Sakura, hoy era un día especial. El más maravilloso de todos. Era el día en que conocería, tocaría e incluso probaría la nieve por primera vez.

.

Hacía años que no nevaba de tal manera que aquel manto blanco cubría por completo las llanuras y colinas.

.

Los deberes familiares, las clases de etiqueta, alejaban a la pequeña Sakura de pasar una niñez divertida pero hay días, como el de hoy, en que ella podía escaparse de esos deberes para empaparse de la magia que cubría ahora sus ropas. Los copos de nieve humedecían su rostro en medio de su baile infantil y feliz.

.

**- ¿Señorita? -** ella no quería regresar.

.

Se escabulló entre la maleza ahora cubierta por un bello blanco y se alejó del castillo, escuchando cada vez con menos fuerza los gritos de las mucamas pronunciar su nombre.

.

Cuando salió de casa, sabía de sobra lo que quería. Disfrutar, jugar con la nieve sin que nadie la detuviera.

.

Tenía muchos sitios pensados a los cuales ir y divertirse. Las ganas de fundirse a solas rápidamente con aquel fenómeno natural eran sus únicos reclamos y pucheros.

.

Los recorrió todos, jugó con los conejos y los ciervos, cantó a la par de los silbidos de los pájaros, acunó entre sus pequeños brazos a uno que otro recién llegado de una familia de hurones. Así, después de estar satisfecha emprendió el camino a casa pero en medio de su caminar se detuvo.

.

Al llegar a una colina, a escasos minutos de que el sol le dijera adiós y diera paso a la hermosa luna, sus peores miedos se vieron realizados.

…

.

.

.

...

La línea al frente de los caballeros del rey esperaban las órdenes del mismo.

.

Su pequeño retoño no habia regresado a casa como se suponía que debía ser. La noche comenzaba a apoderarse del cielo y era oficial, Sakura estaba extraviada.

.

Tan consternado y angustiado, solo atinó a decir.

.

**- Encuéntrenla** - dijo con la voz más angustiada que un Rey podía dar.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Ellos cabalgaban a toda velocidad con el único propósito de encontrar a la joven princesa.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Empezó a caer una violenta nieve, y de repente cayeron grandes copos. Aullaba el viento; habia comenzado una inesperada tormenta.

.

Sakura corría entre la oscuridad, entre los troncos de los arboles esperanzada de encontrar un lugar en el cual se pudiera refugiar de aquella jauría de lobos que la perseguía.

.

En un instante, el cielo se juntó con el mar de nieve. Todo desapareció.

.

"_¿Moriré?"_ - pensó ella una vez que sus torpes pies la hicieron caer - _"l-la nieve…va a mancharse de sangre"_ - sintió pena por la pura blancura que por su vida misma. Y sonrió con tristeza, se quedaría con el bonito recuerdo de haberla contemplado, de haber experimentado esa sensación de paz y sosiego que tanto buscaba.

.

A cambio de su vida.

.

Los ruidos la confundieron, entre tanto, un único aullido emergió opacando todo lo demás. No era la nieve.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Los fuertes vientos habian amortiguado ya luego de esa feroz batalla entre bestias.

.

Sakura, quien habia salido ilesa de puro milagro, abrió sus grandes ojos debido a los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los arboles.

.

- "_¿E-estoy viva?"_ - se hizo esa pregunta con inocencia. Sentándose lentamente y examinando su cuerpo. Los golpes de recuerdos se acumularon en su mente, y un simple quejido proveniente a un costado de ella la asustó completamente.

.

Se llevó las manos a la boca de tal manera que sus gritos fueron opacados.

.

- "_¡Un niño!"_ - quiso gritar y salir huyendo pero entonces lo miró bien. Solo con unos pantalones negros desgastados, con todo el pecho rasguñado y herido. Raspones en sus mejillas. No podía dejarlo solo.

.

Con suma cautela se acercó hasta que para su mala suerte pisó una rama.

.

El niño se habia transformado en bestia, se habia sentado rápidamente mientras le mostraba colmillos y ojos rojos opacos.

.

Era un demonio.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Alguien más, otra niña en su situación, incluso un adulto hubiera huido sin preocuparse por esa bestia. Pero la pureza de Sakura superaba esa aura renuente y taciturna de aquel niño-bestia.

.

Le consiguió agua y alimento, temiendo no acercársele mucho. Él solo la miraba con sus ojos tan negros como la noche misma.

.

Era lindo a los ojos de ella, con un extraño corte, dos mechones sobresalían a los costados de su apacible cara.

.

**- No es necesario que hagas esto** - habló por primera vez aquel niño, sorprendiendo en sobremanera a la pelirosa.

.

**- ¿P-puedes hablar?** - él la miró con disgusto.

.

**- Por supuesto** - aseguró en el mismo tono **- algo que detesto es que me ayuden ¿te quedó claro?**

…

.

.

.

Dos días enteros sin saber de Sakura y el Rey aun no perdían la esperanza.

…

.

.

.

...

Su vestido se encontraba manchado y rasgado al igual que sus manos, las cuales ahora cargaban mas alimento.

.

**- No quiero** - espetó él a casi varios metros de distancia lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara. Ella corrió hasta llegar a él.

.

**- M-me oíste** - él no contestó mientras recostado miraba a otro lado, aun no estaba completamente bien como para caminar e irse **- ¿c-cómo lo hiciste?**

**.**

**- ¿Qué no sabes lo que soy? -** ella lo miró a la expectativa **- que bruta eres, soy un demonio ¿no te ha quedado claro ya?**

**.**

**- B-bueno si, pero…** - entonces recordó la jauría de lobos. Cuando su muerte era segura escuchó un aullido y a la mañana siguiente él habia aparecido a su lado - **u-un hombre lobo -** él la miró con desdén por el rato en el que ella se quedó prácticamente muda.

.

**- ¿Qué esperas?** - Sakura parpadeo saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

.

**- ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué no corres despavorida?** - inesperadamente ella sonrió. Aquel gesto le produjo al niño profunda consternación.

.

**- Eres un niño cascarrabias** - le dijo ella acercándole más la comida.

.

**- Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende**

**.**

**- Tienes que comer algo, no tendrás fuerzas para regresar de donde sea que hayas venido** - él la miró nuevamente de reojo.

.

**- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo?** - Sakura se sorprendió, no solo por la pregunta sino porque al mirarse el brazo, en efecto, sangraba. Debió haber sido cuando buscaba comida que se raspó.

.

**- E-eh, no lo sé** - rió ella mientras sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

.

**- ¿Por qué sonríes? Solo te hice una simple pregunta**

**.**

**- Tampoco sé** - y en medio de aquel claro, las risas de Sakura perduraron hasta el atardecer nuevamente.

…

.

.

.

.

...

Al fin, la pequeña Sakura habia sido encontrada sola y dormida encima de una cama de hierbas y rosas en medio del bosque.

.

La historia fantástica y mágica del pequeño botón rosa llegó a oídos de todos en su reino. El único sentimiento que se levantó fue el miedo. Una bestia con forma humana, un hombre-lobo, eso solo podía anunciar mal augurio para la prosperidad del reino de los Namikaze.

.

**- ¿A dónde vas tan alegre, Sakura?** - entonces preguntó el súbdito más leal al Rey, un hombre llamado Madara, la mano derecha del padre de Sakura, quien alcanzó a verla correr entre los pilares de uno de los pasillos con rapidez.

.

**- Iré a ver a mi amigo** - el hombre frunció el ceño.

.

**- ¿Qué amigo?**

**.**

Podría ser pequeña, pero incluso alguien de su edad pudo darse cuenta de la mirada hostil que todos en el reino, excepto su padre, hacían desde la primera vez que les habló sobre aquel niño.

.

**- E-eh… S-Sa-Sasori** - balbuceó.

.

**- Ah -** la pequeña asintió un poco nerviosa - **bueno, supongo que está bien, recuerda volver antes del atardecer **- la niña se despidió haciendo una reverencia y solo cuando se aseguró de que nadie la seguía se desvió del camino, nuevamente al bosque.

…

.

.

.

...

**- Hola… -** el pelinegro ya completamente recuperado la miró desde arriba de una roca. Se azoró de verla pero con una mueca y un carmín leve en sus mejillas dio la vuelta **- ¡e-espera! **

…

.

.

.

...

Ella y él se veían todas las mañanas, en el mismo lugar y aunque Sakura era la única que conversaba más, el niño no parecía molestarse por eso.

.

**- Ne Sasuke, juguemos a los trabalenguas **- atinó a decir ella mientras dejaba en su regazo la corona de flores en la que habia estado trabajando desde la mañana.

.

**- No quiero -** espetó él en tono gruñón. Recostado en el pasto con los brazos detrás de su nuca y mirando aburridamente la forma de las nubes.

.

**- ¡Anda! Comenzaré yo ¿de acuerdo?** - la niña se llevó un dedo a su mentón pensando. Sasuke la miró y se rió, se veía ridícula.

.

En cuanto Sakura terminó de recitar su complicado trabalenguas llego el turno del niño quien lo repitió perfectamente y sin dificultades.

.

**- Wow ¡eres bueno! ¡Haber, otra vez!**

**.**

**- No lo diré de nuevo, aburre**

**.**

Sakura se sentía cómoda con él a pesar de ser de diferentes mundos y razas. Ella evitaba tocar el tema sobre aquella noche nevada pero conforme pasaban los días sentía más curiosidad.

.

**- Oye… -** era otra mañana cualquiera. Sakura siempre se encontraba con él a pesar de que el niño insistía en que solo era casualidad. Que siempre pasaba por ahí y ella siempre aparecía cuando menos quería **- ¿c-como…?**

**.**

**- ¿Hn?**

**.**

**- E-eres un lobito ¿no?** - al pelinegro le hirvieron las mejillas.

.

**- ¿¡C-como que un lobito?!**

**.**

**- ¿A-asi naciste?** - la expresión rabiosa del niño se moduló hasta quedar en completa seriedad.

.

**- Si** - musitó él como si estuviera acomplejado por algo **- ha sido asi desde siempre**

**.**

**- M-mi padre decía que los seres mágicos no existían **- el niño embozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

.

**- ¿Tu padre?** - preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

.

**- A-amm si** - la pequeña asintió un poco sonrojada **- m-mi nombre completo es Sakura Namikaze -** los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron esplendorosamente.

.

**- E-eres…hija del rey…** - de un modo inesperado comenzó a apretar su mandíbula, sus colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir y sus puños ejercían demasiada presión. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

.

**- ¿Q-que pasa?** - Sakura se puso de pie asustada **- o-oye…**

**.**

**- La-largo** - mascullo él con una voz cargada de odio.

.

**- ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- No quiero volver a verte… ¡largo!**

**.**

**- P-pero ¿p-porque? ¿h-hice algo malo?**

**.**

- "_Nacer"_ - pensó el niño cegado por el enojo, uno que la pequeña Sakura no podía entender.

.

Tan corto fue su tiempo que el atardecer los atrapó. Casi de la nada el niño se puso rígido y tenso. Las facciones de su cara entraron en asombro y alerta y los vellos de su piel se erizaron por completo.

.

Las tranquilas aves se alzaron en una turba acarreada corriendo de algun tipo de peligro.

.

Varios animales, incluidos los hurones que Sakura una vez vió, corrieron en sentido contrario sin perder prisa.

.

Una inmensa nube gris se alzó por encima de los árboles y se alcanzaban a visualizar llamaradas y cenizas.

.

- "_Un incendio"_ - **¡E-espera! ¡¿a d-donde vas?!** - chilló la niña. El pelinegro no se detuvo comenzando a correr en dirección del fuego.

.

Valiéndose únicamente de la preocupación que sentía por el niño y su inmenso cariño, corrió intentando alcanzarlo.

.

**- ¡O-Oye!** - alcanzó a sujetarlo por el brazo **- ¡N-no vayas, e-es peligroso! -** el niño se soltó bruscamente de ella y sus ojos dejaron ser negros volviéndose rojos, tales como aquella noche en que lo conoció **- Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

La miró con odio y desprecio, y un sentimiento de profunda tristeza se acumuló en el pequeño corazón de la princesa.

.

Sasuke se habia perdido entre la maleza en su forma de bestia.

.

.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_._

_._

* * *

_Fin del primer capítulo! ¿Que les ha parecido? En lo personal siento mucha emoción con esta historia, no se porqué XD , aunque 'Everyday' igual me deja seca de la imaginación. _

_Tal vez tengan dudas, por favor, no duden en preguntármelas, asi se las aclararé de la mejor manera posible. __Otra cosa, si habrá lemon pero no lo puse como advertencia ya que no será tan seguido.__Para que los que no han visto 'El mensajero del miedo', trata de un hombre que es manipulado por las mentiras de su madre, volviéndose alguien hipoteticamente malo. (Suficiente spoiler) XD_

_Sin más por el momento, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Será por amor**, Sakura y su padre hacen una promesa, ¿que ha sido del pequeño Sasuke? ¿Porque trató tan mal a la pequeña pelirosa?_

_No se les olvide pasar por Everyday, se esta poniendo buenísimo )_

_JA NE!_


	2. Será por amor

_Ya saben chicas, notas finales!_

_Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**_Será por amor_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Sakura cometió muchos errores. Cometió el error de mentir a su Rey, a su padre sobre la verdad de aquella noche en medio de nieve y lobos. Cometió el error, por no decir la estupidez, de contarle a Madara sobre un niño, su salvador misterioso. Cometió el error de confesarle que era un hombre-lobo.

.

Y a la mañana siguiente, luego de que se hubiera regresado a casa, Sakura preguntó.

.

**- A-ano…Madara-san… ayer…ayer habia un incendio en el bosque** - el hombre miró con desdén a la niña.

.

**- ¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque?** - la pelirosa tragó grueso e intento refugiarse en el igual diminuto cuerpo de su hermano mayor, Naruto **- ¿no dijiste que ibas a ver a Sasori?**

**.**

**- A-ah yo**… - la insolencia, sin importar quien, debía ameritar un castigo. Una fuerte bofetada sacudió un pequeño cuerpo. No el de Sakura, sino el del pequeño rubio **- ¡Naruto!**

**.**

**- N-no dejaré que toque a Sakura…** - el hombre rechinó los dientes. El niño se habia interpuesto entre su hermana y la mano de aquel hombre.

.

-** Maldito crío, no debiste hacer eso**

**.**

**- Ya lo creo** - los jóvenes príncipes miraron con alivio a su padre al pie de las escaleras del castillo. Con una expresión de furia en su rostro, habia presenciado aquel acto impropio de aquel al que creía su máximo hombre de confianza.

.

**- M-Mi rey…** - pronunció a duras penas el hombre de cabello negro hincándose ante él **- l-lo siento, n-no se volverá a repetir…**

**.**

**- De eso puedes estar seguro** - Madara tragó grueso para luego sentir el puño certero del Rey Minato impactar en su rostro.

.

**- ¡Pa-Padre!** - gritó el hijo mayor abrazando a la pequeña Sakura quien habia comenzado a llorar.

.

-** Toma tus cosas y lárgate** - la escolta formada por 6 de sus caballeros ya rodeaban al pelinegro -** haber lastimado a mi hijo, a tu futuro rey, no merece otra cosa que el exilio** - demandó con voz severa escuchando las blasfemas del hombre.

.

-** ¡Vas a arrepentirte Minato! ¡A tu hija, cuida a tu hija porque vendré por ella!** - solo cuando dejaron de escucharse sus gritos, el rubio mayor se acercó a sus dos hijos.

.

- **Sakura**… - la pequeña ahogada en llanto miró a su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos -** no llores, está bien**

**.**

**- P-Padre… protegí a Sakura, t-tal y como me lo pediste** - el corazón del Rey se acongojó. Haberle pedido a su hijo mayor que cuidara siempre de Sakura había sido muy cruel y egoísta de su parte. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarlos a ambos y llorar por primera vez luego de la muerte de su mujer hace años.

…

.

.

.

.

...

No había quedado nada más que gemidos de dolor, escombros y la pérdida de la mayor parte de su gente.

.

Lágrimas de coraje corrían por sus mejillas ahora manchadas de sangre, sudor y mugre.

.

**- Sasuke…** - le dolor y la impotencia destilados de sus ojos fueron suficiente al ver a aquella chica de cabellos azules y ojos ámbar **- lograste escapar**

**.**

**- S-solo fui un cobarde -** espetó él haciendo más presión en sus puños.

.

-** No lo eres, el destino no quiso que estuvieras aquí, es todo**

**.**

Como bien le dijo a aquella niña, ella y él eran diferentes. Ella era hija del Rey, el dictador que habia exiliado a su gente y responsable de la muerte de su familia.

.

Deseó la muerte cuando aquello sucedió pero entonces conoció a Konan y aquel sujeto llamado Pain. Ambos eran ajenos a él pero compartía la misma suerte.

.

Le acogieron y por un año estuvo con ellos. Solo cuando creyó que podrían vivir tranquilos la nueva corte del Rey les habia atacado hace apenas anoche.

.

Él no estaba ahí.

.

¿Qué hacía? Estaba con la hija del Rey, el hombre que los había convertido en forasteros mucho antes de que familia fuera masacrada.

.

Pero ella, Sakura no se veía tan mala, de no haber sido porque ella misma le habia dicho quien era nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.

.

**- Sasuke** - una voz severa, lo más cercano que tenía a un padre/hermano era Pain.

.

Con la vergüenza de si mismo, Sasuke bajó la mirada incapaz de verlo. Sentado encima de un tronco hueco, alejado un poco del que ahora parecía un cementerio.

.

**- ¿En dónde estabas?** -Le preguntó el de cabellos naranjas.

.

¿Cazando? Con ese pensamiento habia escapado de su colonia hacia varias noches solo para probar si ya era apto para hacerlo hasta que inesperadamente salvó a Sakura. No con conciencia, simplemente ella estaba en el momento preciso cuando cazaba a otros lobos.

.

- **Pain…** - la mujer de cabello azul le interrumpió con voz consoladora.

.

**- Déjalo que hable -** ¿Qué decirle?** - entonces ¿en dónde estabas Sasuke? -** jugaba, el jugaba y se divertía mientras la emboscada ya habia sido iniciada, aquello hizo que sintiera más coraje consigo mismo **- escucha, yo solo soy el cabezal de este, llamémosle clan, si quieres -** el niño apretó los dientes **- pero al menos alégrate al saber que me siento aliviado de que estés bien-** el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe. La mano pesada de Pain removió sus cabellos enmarañados tan solo segundos antes de que se diera la vuelta y regresara a su campamento temporal - **dale algo de comer** - le dijo a Konan.

.

**- ¡Pain!** - Gritó Sasuke, plantándose erguido de un salto. El de cabello naranja volvió su vista inexpresiva hacia él **- m-me volveré fuerte, incluso más que tú, y me vengaré, me vengaré del Rey y de toda su gente y haré que te enorgullezcas**

**.**

**- Haz lo que quieras**

…

.

.

.

.

...

La lluvia habia arreciado en la pradera y en todo el reino y aunque Sakura ya habia parado de llorar recibiendo consuelo de su padre y hermano, su mente y su corazón aun estaban lidiando con una preocupación inconsciente.

.

Mirando a través de los vitrales coloridos de la torre más alta, esa donde solía esconderse al jugar con Naruto, ahora servía para intentar desahogar esa ansiedad que se acumulaba en su pecho.

.

Algunos vidrios rotos daban el paso a la brisa húmeda que comenzaba a dar directamente en el rostro de la pequeña.

.

**- Sasuke…**

**.**

Pronunciaron sus, ahora, fríos labios debido a la gelidez de la noche.

.

¿Qué sería en estos momentos de él?

…

.

.

.

.

...

Lágrimas de plata, el pequeño Sasuke corría entre la maleza con la lluvia opacando su visión. El coraje afloró en todos su sentidos desatando su verdadera forma, tomando bocanadas ahora de su hocico, con el seño fruncido entre sus ojos de bestia.

.

Él no era consciente hasta que tropezó con un campo de rocas, perdiendo el equilibrio y rodando hacia abajo, enlodando todo su pelaje pulcramente azul negruzco que, debido a la oscuridad brillaba intensamente negro. El lobezno gruñó, escupiendo ramas de entre sus aun pequeños colmillos.

.

**- ¡M-Maldición! -** estampó sus puños en el lodo, volviendo a su forma humana, ni siquiera pensando si ya se habia alejado bastante del campamento o no.

.

Fue la misma rabia, el coraje, la impotencia consigo mismo los que lo llevaron a huir, a alejarse un rato del resto, solo para recriminarse más.

.

Pero los ojos de aquella niña asaltaban su mente y por un momento perdía la lucidez.

.

El sonido de una rama quebrarse lo llevaron a pensar únicamente en los caireles rosas de ella.

.

**- ¿S-Sakura?** - se atrevió a llamarla aunque era muy poco probable tenerla ahí, de pie, en medio del fango y la recia lluvia. Pero ese no era el aroma de jazmines de Sakura **- ¿¡quien está ahí?!-** por su mente paso una emboscada por los caballeros del rey, de ser así, debía salir de ahí y avisar a Pain.

.

**- Eo, tranquilo cachorro, no voy a hacerte daño** -El niño se azoró poniéndose de pie y pasándose una mano por rostro quitándose un poco de lodo.

.

-** ¡Muéstrate! -** se atrevió a gritar sabiendo que por dentro sentía miedo, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

.

-** Eso es, no bajes la guardia, cualquiera podría ser tu enemigo**

**.**

**- ¿Q-quien eres? -** Era como hablar con la lluvia, al no poder distinguir más que la silueta de aquel hombre, se sentía ligeramente temeroso.

.

-** Tu aliado**

**.**

**- Mis únicos aliados son mi manada y tu olor no me es familiar**- El hombre soltó una risa socarrona.

.

**- Después de lo que voy a decirte cambiarás de idea -** el instinto del pequeño Sasuke le decía que debía huir y avisar a Pain. Su orgullo, por otro lado, lo tenía plantado ahí, haciéndole frente a ese hombre desconocido y solo después de que soltó aquellas palabras, una inmensa curiosidad creció en él.

.

**- Habla**

**.**

**- Comencemos por las presentaciones, soy Madara** - el hombre esperó que el niño dijera su nombre **- ¿tu nombre?**

**.**

**- Sa-Sasuke…** - musitó con desconfianza.

.

- **Ah, asi que Sasuke…si…** - comenzó a rondarle como serpiente, caminando alrededor de él -** te recuerdo bien, eras tan diminuto y frágil en ese entonces**… - las manos del hombre eran cubiertas por una especie de porta nudillos de plata los cuales hacían un agudo sonido al chocar mientras acariciaban con malicia los mechones azabaches del niño.

.

**- ¡S-suéltame…!** - quedó atrapado bruscamente con el agarre de ese hombre. Sujetando con fuerza sus mejillas, ladeando su rostro a su voluntad. Por primera vez Sasuke sintió pánico -** q-que…**

**.**

**- Eres perfecto** - siseo como susurra una serpiente -** esa perfección innata, igual a la de tu padre** - dijo de manera afilada. El pequeño abrió los ojos de par en par.

.

**- M-mi padre**… - se escabulló alejándose unos metros **- ¿C-conociste a mi padre?**

**.**

**- A él, a tu madre, a todos los que alguna vez fueron tu familia** - los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron turbados en un amargo recuerdo, un amanecer rojo y los cuerpos inertes de los seres a los que amaba -** fui un fiel amigo de Fugaku**

**.**

-** ¿A-amigo?** - el hombre asintió -** ¿y-y en donde estabas cuando ellos murieron?**

**.**

**- En el mismo lugar que tú-** Sasuke comenzó a temblar. La frase tenía un doble sentido **- saliste a jugar con tu hermano esa tarde pero para cuando era momento de regresar a casa** - Madara rió anticipando la ansiedad del niño -** él no te dejo volver ¿no?**

**.**

_ (FLASH BACK)_

_._

_"¿I-Itachi? ¿Qué pasa?"_

_._

_"Escucha Sasuke, espérame aquí ¿si?_"

.

En un tronco hueco, lo suficientemente amplio para que una persona se ocultara.

.

_"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"_

_._

El viento se volvió furioso, se avecinaba una tormenta.

.

_"Regresaré por ti, prometo que regresaré"_

_._

La naturaleza mostraba su furia y el diminuto cuerpo acongojado de Sasuke se resguardaba del frío y de los estruendosos relámpagos. Un día entero, la lluvia había cesado y aquella la promesa que le habia jurado a su hermano, de permanecer en aquel árbol, la rompió.

.

_"¿M-mamá? ¿Papá?"_

_._

La tierra roja junto con el amanecer. La noche habia llorado toda la noche anterior ante la masacre de su familia.

.

Y solo un estandarte ondeaba en un tronco hueco, rasgado y con manchas rojas y cafés.

.

Un espiral rojo con flamas en los bordes de la manta.

.

_"E-el símbolo d-del rey…__¿p-pero porque?"_

_._

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

**- ¿Qué no fue el mismo Rey, la autoridad máxima, quien los desterró?** - La semilla de la maldad comenzó a crecer en Sasuke.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

**- ¿Padre?** - el rostro cansado de Fugaku debido a los años era legible mientras miraba a su hijo de 6 años -** ¿Por qué nosotros no vivimos en el reino?** - esa misma noche su madre le arrullo cantándole una nana.

.

Sasuke solo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta y una sonrisa lastimera por parte de su progenitor.

.

Se fueron creando rumores hasta que el día que marco su niñez, sus ojos vieron la luz por primera vez.

.

Él no era normal. Los niños del reino les odiaban sin razón aparente o eso creía él. Y el símbolo real postrado en la escena de dolor de hace 2 años, cuando tenía 10.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

Hasta ahora se venía a dar cuenta del error que habia estado cometiendo.

.

El Rey los había desterrado, el mismo que los habia mandado a asesinar.

.

**- Fuiste el último en nacer, antes de que el Rey los desterrara de su glorioso reino** - Sasuke se echó para atrás - **te contaré la verdad Sasuke**… - Madara rió con maldad -únicamente la verdad, la decisión será tuya luego de eso…

…

.

.

.

.

…

Unieron sus destinos a la edad de 13 años.

.

Bajo los regímenes de su padre, el antiguo Rey Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato contraería nupcias en un futuro cercano con la revoltosa e inquieta hija del reino vecino, Uzumaki Kushina.

.

Y la ley se cumplió cuando a la edad de 20 años unieron sus vidas en santo matrimonio.

.

En aquellas épocas el término amor no poseía importancia, pero Sakura recuerda aquella vez en que su padre, el actual Rey, le contó sobre su madre.

.

**- ¿Fue por obligación?** - Minato rió ante la percepción de su pequeña niña. Una noche en la que los relámpagos despertaron a la joven princesa de ahora 12 años, 2 años habian pasado ya desde que Sakura habia visto a Sasuke por ultima ve; el Rey, rompiendo con las tradiciones, jugaba y pasaba noches enteras con ella y con Naruto.

.

Minato era el primer Rey que todo el reino quería.

.

Con autoridad, pero con un sentido solidario a todos por igual. Un hombre fiel, sincero, amable y valiente.

.

**- Más o menos, son parlamentos que se deben seguir, Sakura** - atrapó la nariz de la niña, jugando con esta, sacándole muecas divertidas.

.

**- P-pero…e-entonces te casaste con mamá por obligación ¿n-no la amabas?**- los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se turbaron acuosos de una infinita tristeza.

.

**- Escucha Sakura** - la cargó colocándola en sus piernas mientras secaba sus lágrimas -** es cierto que conocí a tu madre de una manera muy brusca** - él rió - **eramos niños pero con el paso del tiempo nos enamoramos, asi que ya no se trataba de cumplir inicialmente con la ley de mi padre** - la pelirosa dejó de sollozar **- me casé con Kushina porque la amaba, no por complacer las leyes absolutas ¿entiendes?**

**.**

**- A-ah…**

**.**

**- Digamos que fue un caso especial** - dijo Minato con suma melancolía mientras retiraba el cabello rebelde de Sakura hacia detrás de sus orejas **- es algo asi como que el destino terminó por unirnos ¿si?**

**.**

**- Pa-papá…** - el hombre asintió oyéndola **- ¿y-yo también tendré que casarme?**

**.**

**- Si, solo si tú quieres -** la pequeña pestañeó.

.

**- ¿T-tu elegirás a mi e-esposo…?** - Minato negó colocando un dedo en sus labios.

.

-** Contigo será diferente, siempre he dicho que el amar a alguien es libertad de cada uno**

**.**

**- P-pero las reglas**… - el rubio le sonrió con calidez.

.

-** Entonces romperemos las reglas ¿está bien? Será nuestro secreto, te casarás con quien tú quieras y cuando quieras** - el rostro de Sakura se iluminó - **solo quiero que seas feliz…**

**.**

**- ¿S-será por amor?** - tan pequeña y pensando en un sentimiento tan profundo e intenso. Minato rió, pensando que su pequeña Sakura habia heredado la audacia de su amada Kushina.

.

-** Si Sakura, será por amor…**

**.**

**.**

_**(Fin del capítulo)**_

* * *

_Yo aquí de nuevo con un poco de tiempo para subir capitulo! Tardaré un poco más con este fic que con 'Everyday', pero no pasará de una semana o eso espero._

_Para las que me preguntaron si Naruto era el padre de Sakura ya vieron que no!_

_Siempre fue mi sueño meter a Minato en un fic, él es tan 'guaaaay', lo adoro jaja._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Princesa rebelde** , han pasado 4 años, Sakura ahora tiene 16 años y Sasuke 18. La actitud de Sakura ha cambiado ¿Seguirá su amor por aquel niño de doce años?_

_Sin más por el momento me saben, cualquier duda con gusto se las aclararé._

_Comenten gente guapa!_

_JA NE!_


	3. Princesa rebelde

_Hace mucho calor! Hoy es un día hermoso, mi hermana cumple 15 años y aunque no este fisicamente cerca de ella, desde donde estoy le mando muchos besitos y mi corazón!_

_Les dejo con el capítulo tres (:_

* * *

**_Princesa rebelde_**

* * *

_._

_._

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

.

.

El rastro del caballo quedaba en la tierra fértil y solo una nube de humo distorsionaba el cabello rosa de la jinete.

.

- **¡Ey, espera, no te alejes demasiado! -** gritaba el compañero de las travesías de la joven Princesa. El hijo de una de las sirvientas, el mejor amigo de los jóvenes príncipes, un pelirrojo de nombre Sasori.

.

- **¡Eres muy lento!** - gritó la intrépida muchacha desde su cabalgata con una sonrisa enorme.

.

- **¡Vuelve, tu hermano me matará si te pasa al…! -** y en la vuelta del sendero ni Princesa ni el caballo estaban - _"¿p-pero cómo? Si estaba delante de mí" _- el pelirrojo bajó de su caballo, anclándose la funda de su espada al seguro de su cadera mientras la desenvainaba -** ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!** - gritó sin obtener respuesta mientras se escurría entre la maleza.

.

Por su mente pasaron miles de cosas, ninguna de ellas era buena.

.

Una banda de ladrones, tal vez Sakura habia sido interceptada pues iba bastante adelante de él. Era su deber cuidarla, se lo debía al Rey y a su mejor amigo, Naruto.

.

- **Mierda, en que problema me metes siempre Sakura - **gruñó avanzando con cautela, empuñando al frente su espada - **¡Prince…!** - metal y metal hicieron fricción, y se salvó de ser rebanado únicamente por sus tan desarrollados reflejos - **¿q-qué? ¡Sakura! **- la muchacha sonrió de medio lado pero sin borrar su mirada determinante luego de haberse lanzado en ataque blanco.

.

- **Empuña tu espada Sasori** - ordenó la pelirosa mientras hacía maromas con la suya.

.

- **Por supuesto que no, no la empuñaré contra usted** - Sakura bostezó.

.

- **Sasori, deja de hablar** - ignorando su devoción y respeto hacia ella, Sakura blandió primero hacia adelante con gracia mirando la estupefacta expresión del muchacho **- ¡vamos!** - dijo entre risas obligándolo a bloquear sus arremetidas.

.

- **¡Ba-Basta!** - Sakura estaba cundida de risa - **¡Pr-princesa!**

**.**

- **Vamos, pelea conmigo** - con una resignación sin remedio, el pelirrojo de ojos cafés bufó comenzando a atacar, haciendo retroceder a la muchacha quien embozó una mueca de victoria.

.

Los pequeños cabellos sueltos de la princesa recreaban círculos al momento de dar sus veloces vueltas al contraatacar. El muchacho se veía obligado a treparse casi 50 cm al tronco de los árboles para impulsarse con una pierna y así arremeter contra las estocadas certeras de ella.

.

- **¿Pero qué están haciendo?** - el relinche de un caballo dio fin al sonido de las espada chocar.

.

- **¡A-ah mi dios, j-joven alteza!** - El pelirrojo no vio ni como aventó su espada al suelo, comenzando a balbucear.

.

- **Nada de alteza, ¿Qué hacían? -** Interrogó el recién llegado rubio. La pelirosa no se inmutó por la presencia de su hermano, simplemente sonrió de manera risueña mientras guardaba su espada **- Sakura-chan…**

**.**

- **Peleábamos -** Dijo ella. Naruto miró a Sasori con severidad quien ahora comenzaba a temer por su vida.

.

- **L-Le juro que no es lo qu-que cree…** - dijo el pelirrojo negando frenéticamente con sus manos. Sakura no paraba de reír **- ¡P-Princesa!**

**.**

- **Solo jugábamos** - sonrió ella - **una pelea de mentiras**

**.**

- **Ninguna pelea es de mentira, Sakura-chan** - habló Naruto suspirando de alivio al tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír - **tu vida no es un juego** - caminó hasta el pelirrojo dándole una palmadita para que se calmara **- ¿oíste también?**

**.**

- **A-alteza…** - El rubio presumió su blanca y perfecta dentadura mientras le daba un abrazo juguetón a Sasori.

.

- **Nada de alteza, me choca que me llames así, seguiré siendo Naruto, para ti y para todos ¿si?** - el oji caramelo asintió - **por otro lado…** - suspiró resignado mientras Sakura acomodaba sus cosas arriba de su blanco corcel **- ¿Saliste tan aprisa solo por esto? Tuve que seguirte**

**.**

- **No exageres** - rió la pelirosa.

.

- **¿Estás escuchando? Te he dicho que dejes lo de pelear, no es necesario, eres una Princesa y…**

**.**

- **Si, si, podría morir perforada por una espada enemiga o por la mía misma, ya me lo has repetido muchas veces** - dijo entre risas ella.

.

- **A-accidentarse es muy fácil Saku…quiero decir, Princesa** - dijo Sasori metiéndose en la conversación.

.

- **Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo** - espetó la de ojos verdes haciendo un mohín.

.

- **La gente crea rumores Sakura-chan** - ella frunció el ceño **- se supone que una Princesa debe…**

**.**

- **¿Debe qué, Naruto? ¿quedarse en el castillo todo el tiempo tomando aburridas clases de etiqueta?**

**.**

- **P-pues…**

**.**

- **Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras ya que eres hombre ¿eso es lo que tratas de insinuar?** - Naruto resopló un poco fastidiado. Era casi costumbre tener ese tipo de riñas con Sakura, echándole en cara el género y las libertades de cada quién **- además, ser Princesa es aburrido**

**.**

- **Es como decir que no quieres ser hija de nuestro padre** - Sakura abrió la boca en protesta ante eso.

.

- **No he dicho eso, Papá lo es todo para mí, nunca haría algo para deshonorarlo** - soltó casi llegando al grito con suma molestia.

.

- **Solo deja de hacerlo ¿si?** - Sakura evitó la mirada zafiro de Naruto cuando este la sujetó por los hombros - **eres mi hermana Sakura-chan, mi deber es cuidarte -** la mirada resentida de la chica pareció suavizarse.

.

- **He crecido ¿sabías?** - musitó ella con suavidad.

.

- **Lo sé, y eso es a lo que más le temo** - la princesa se azoró **- ahora más que nunca debo de cuidarte de las urracas que te rondan** - dijo en tono bromista, sacándole una mueca divertida a ella.

.

- **¿Estás más preocupado por mis pretendientes que por mi vida? Vaya, mi Rey, que protector es usted** - ironizó ella con una ceja alzada. Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

.

- **Aun no soy Rey** - corrigió el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca con pena. Sasori, quien llevaba tiempo de estarlos escuchando también sonrió.

.

- **Cierto y antes de que eso suceda tendré que unirte a Hinata-chan lo antes posible** - Naruto se sonrojó como la grana.

.

- **¡Oh, es verdad!** - exclamó Sasori como quien recuerda un asunto importante luego de las mil horas **- hoy vendrán los Hyuuga al castillo** - Naruto palideció y sus ojos ahora se asemejaban a dos pequeños puntos **- s-se supone q-que debía avisarles a ambos pero con lo de Sakur…la Princesa, se me olvidó**

**.**

- **¡Hinata-chan viene al castillo y yo en estas fachas! - **Naruto, el próximo rey estaba a punto de quedarse calvo por su propia mano.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Con una mirada melancólica lanzada a la mañana, el Rey Minato le daba la espalda a uno de sus más nobles caballeros.

.

- **No te oí entrar** - dijo con amabilidad el rubio de pie al enorme ventanal de su estudio.

.

- **Mi rey, las escoltas que ha enviado para los hijos de la familia Hyuuga han llegado a tiempo, pronto estarán aquí** - el Rey asintió.

.

- **Kakashi** - el hombre con el medio rostro cubierto puso atención - **¿hace cuanto tiempo te conozco?**

**.**

- **¿Su alteza?** - preguntó el hombre de cabello gris extrañándose de la pregunta.

.

- **Eso **- Minato rió dándose la vuelta - **¿hace cuanto que te conocí?**

**.**

- **Bastante tiempo su majestad** - Kakashi seguía arrodillado.

.

- **Y si el caso es ese**… - esta vez rió levemente **- ¿Por qué me sigues tratando como su majestad? Sabes que tu eres un amigo para mi**

**.**

- **Y-yo… - **la mágica resurrección de aquella buena amistad añeja se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas abrirse de par en par.

.

- **¡Padre! -** gritó Naruto tomando bocanadas de aire mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta **- ¿c-cómo, dime como…?**

**.**

- **¿Cómo qué, Naruto?**

**.**

- **¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que Hinata-chan venía hoy? **- detrás del chillón rubio apareció una mota roja y otra rosada.

.

- **Sasori…** - dijo con musicalidad Minato en un fingido regaño divertido.

.

- **Y-yo…**

**.**

- **¿Papá?** - se asomó Sakura, saliendo de la espalda de Naruto.

.

- **¿Sakura? ¿Por qué estás aquí?** - preguntó el padre algo confundido - **¿Qué no deberías estar arreglándote?** - la pelirosa se sonrojó - **Los Hyuuga llegarán pronto**

**.**

- **A-ah si…**

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **Qué hermoso cabello tiene Princesa** - comentó una de las muchachas de la servidumbre mientras peinaba el largo y sedoso cabello de Sakura, el cual hace unas horas estaba en forma de rodete por la cabalgata.

.

- **Seguro el joven Sai está ansioso de verla** - toda la felicidad que la pelirosa habia experimentado en la mañana se había esfumado.

.

Sai era el hijo mayor de los Hyuuga y la persona que la cortejaba. Él junto a su hermana Hinata venían cada cierto tiempo al castillo en donde vivían. El romance que crecía entre Hinata y su hermano mayor era conocido por todos.

.

Todos esperaban de igual manera que la bella hija del Rey Minato se uniera algun día con el joven Hyuuga para así reforzar los lazos con el reino vecino.

.

Pero Sakura esperaba casarse por amor, con la persona que ella eligiera para toda la vida no impuesta por alguien más. Minato se habia esforzado en no obligar a su hija a nada y dicha acción habia acarreado los rumores que ahora circulaban por el reino.

.

Sakura se habia vuelto una rebelde, eso decían todos. Que su actitud se habia descarrilado y que el Rey Minato no podía controlarla, por eso no la habia forzado a unir su vida desde temprana edad como era costumbre.

.

- **Me sorprende que el joven Sai aún no se haya aburrido de usted, Princesa -** comentó Ino, su sirvienta personal, era casi como una confidente para ella. Pero días como ese, en los que llegaban de visita los Hyuuga, la prepotencia y vulgaridad de la rubia relucían de su lengua afilada.

.

- **¡Ino! -** chilló otra de las sirvientes, de cabello chocolate con dos chonguitos, Tenten - **estamos hablando de su majestad**

**.**

- **Está bien Tenten** - pronunció Sakura con la mirada perdida - **Ino tiene razón -** la susodicha emitió un sonido conforme **- a-a decir verdad…** - Sakura bajó la mirada al su regazo, admirando los bordes a mano de su elegante vestido para la ocasión.

.

- **Usted…¿no lo ama, verdad? -** Preguntó Tenten intentando interpretar el silencio de la Princesa.

.

- **Sai es un buen hombre, cualquier mujer sería feliz a su lado pero**… - la rubia entrecerró los ojos molesta mirando la pena de la que se hacia protagónica la pelirosa - **yo jamás llegaré a verlo como algo más que un buen amigo** - dijo al final con un hilo de voz. Tente suspiró mientras continuaba cepillando su cabello.

.

- **¿Y porque no se lo dice?** - sugirió la de chonguitos.

.

- **Ese es el problema, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces** - rió con amargura la pelirosa.

.

- **Él debe amarla con todo su corazón** - Sakura suspiró con pesar al escuchar el portazo de la puerta de su habitación hacer eco. Ino se habia ido **- ¿y a esa que le pasa? Que falta de educación hacia usted** - espetó Tenten bastante molesta de la actitud de la rubia de ojos azules.

.

Mas que la servidumbre, para Sakura, quien poseía un corazón noble, todos eran parte de su familia e Ino no era la excepción.

.

La rubia había llegado al castillo luego de que fuera encontrada a las afueras de la Iglesia en plena lluvia. A Sakura no le importó y la amistad simplemente se dió.

.

Tan simple como el amor y la devoción que destellaron el mismo día en que la familia Hyuuga visitaba el castillo por primera vez. Ino se había enamorado del hijo mayor.

.

- **Princesa, esta lista** - la chica asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando un poco hacia su enorme balcón. A través de la muralla de piedra que envolvía su castillo, las puertas se abrían de par en par dando paso a un poderoso corcel crema junto a un carruaje - **¡Oh, ya están aquí!** - gritó Tenten cerca de Sakura con una euforia y felicidad que al parecer la princesa no compartía con ella.

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **¡Hinata! -** un abrazo asfixiante, asi describía Minato el abrazo de su hiperactivo hijo hacia la joven de cabellos puramente negros y con sonrojo de ángel.

.

- **A-ah, e-es un placer verlo de nuevo joven Naruto -** el rubio hizo un mohín al separarse de la muchacha.

.

- **¿Tú también, Hinata?** - expresó con fingida molestia el rubio - **llámame Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces más te lo debo decir?** - el hermano mayor de la muchacha rió acercándose al futuro Rey.

.

- **Parece que no han sido las suficientes** - sonrió estrechando la mano de Naruto de manera amistosa.

.

- **Si, si, a mí también me alegra verte** - dijo en modo de broma el rubio mientras daba un aplauso - **¿quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín, Hinata?**

**.**

- **A-ah claro **- Naruto se despidió con diversión característica de su personalidad llevándose a Hinata casi a rastras.

.

- **¿No piensas acompañarlos, Sai?** - preguntó con incredulidad Minato, quien descansaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

.

- **No mi Rey, planeo esperar a la Princesa** - el rubio Mayor asintió.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la silueta enmarcada a la perfección por el elegante vestido anunció su entrada. Sakura bajaba las escaleras con delicadeza hasta que su mirada esmeralda se topó con la negra de él.

.

- **Sakura… -** el muchacho se apresuró a llegar al pie de las escaleras ofreciéndole su mano. La joven la aceptó dedicándole una suave sonrisa - **cada día que pasa te vuelves más hermosa**

**.**

- **Q-que cosas dices **- las mejillas de la Princesa ardieron hasta que reparó en la presencia de su padre **- Papá…**

**.**

- **Que se diviertan**

…

.

.

.

.

…

Caminaron rumbo al establo, escuchando uno que otro chillido de Naruto en el jardín al pasar. La sonrisa de Sakura era una de las razones por las que Sai se había enamorado de ella, razón que el día de hoy se encontraba ausente.

.

Los pasos gráciles de la Princesa marcaban un compás bastante sepio.

.

- **¿Algo le molesta, Princesa? **- la joven se detuvo apretando la unión de sus manos delante de ella **- ¿le molesta mi presencia?**

**.**

- **¡No! **- espetó ella volteándose violentamente a él **- no es eso…**

**.**

- **Ha estado distante todo ese tiempo **- con atrevimiento le acarició el rostro. Sakura, consternada, se apartó como si quemara **- lo siento…yo…**

**.**

- **Q-quiero montar -** rió ella con nervios - **¿tú no? **- con alegre paso, Sakura se adelantó pegando brinquitos intento que su cabeza enfriara al igual que sus ideas.

.

El motivo por el que Sai la visitaba no era difícil de adivinar. Habría que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta.

.

Sai pretendía a Sakura para que en un futuro se casaran, tuvieran hijos y fueran felices. Pero la felicidad que Sakura profesaba todas las noches no era hacia él, era hacia un vago recuerdo, uno con aullido, nieve y bestias de por medio.

.

Y es que Sakura no se habia podido sacar del corazón a aquel niño que conoció en un primera aventura sola.

.

Las llamas de aquel incendio, las llamas de su corazón ferviente de deseo por volver a verlo.

.

Y agradecía al dios mismo por tener un padre tan maravilloso como Minato, alguien de tan noble corazón, tan compresivo, que habia respetado su palabra de no decidir por ella, dándole la libertad de elegir con quien debía casarse, de quien enamorarse y a pesar de los miles de intentos que hacía el joven Hyuuga, Sakura no podría llegar a verlo más allá que un fiel amigo.

.

- **¿Me ayudas?** - pidió al joven pelinegro, quien asintió, haciendo de sus manos una pequeña plataforma para que la pelirosa subiera a su caballo **- Gracias** - fue un mero parpadeo, Sai le sonreía y por primera vez se sentía culpable, mal por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

.

- **Princesa…**

**.**

- **Sakura** - pronunció ella corrigiéndole. Llevaban años de conocerse, de tratarse, él la cortejaba, existía más que confianza entre ellos dos - **ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre**

**.**

- **Sakura… nuevamente he venido hasta aquí** - la muchacha se tensó sujetando las riendas de su caballo - **quiero expresarte todo lo que siento…**

**.**

- **Sai, ya habíamos hablado de esto…**

**.**

- **Lo sé, pero Sakura, no me importa repetírtelo miles de veces, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, s-si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad yo…** - la pelirosa se bajó bruscamente del animal, falseándose un poco el tobillo **- ¡Princesa!**

**.**

- **E-estoy bien** - lo miró, como quien suplica espacio y tiempo **- Sai, no quiero ilusionarte, yo…**

**.**

- **Su padre me dio el permiso de cortejarle -** ella asintió **- pero una vez más no solo usted me rechaza, sino también él**

**.**

- **¿De qué hablas?**

**.**

- **Mi princesa, a la edad de 13 años nuestros destinos debieron haberse unido** - Sakura le mostró una expresión seria, aun sin llegar al enojo - **Nuevamente le he insistido al Rey, le he pedido su mano formalmente** - la muchacha respingó** - pero como siempre el resultado no es a mi favor, quiero suponer que…que tal vez ya encontró a alguien mejor digno de usted**

**.**

- **Te equivocas** - espetó Sakura en tono severo - **mi padre y yo tenemos un acuerdo, si él no me unió a nadie a la edad de 13 años fue porque él cree en mis convicciones** - el pelinegro se extraño - **yo creo en el amor, en casarme enamorada, esa es la única razón por la poseo libertad y él está de acuerdo en respetar mis decisiones**

**.**

- **Disculpe Princesa **- carraspeó un poco **- pero ¿Qué no el Rey también fue unido alguna vez con la que fue su madre?**

**.**

- **E-ese fue un caso distinto…** - La de ojos verdes comenzó a balbucear, empezando a caminar hacia la sombra de un hermoso roble **- mis padres se enamoraron mucho después de que se hubiese decidido su unión** - Sai alcanzó la dudosa mano de la Princesa, uniéndola al estrecharla con la suya **- ¿S-Sai?**

**.**

- **¿Eso no podría pasar con nosotros también?** - Ella ya lo había pensado, refiriéndose a esa posibilidad, que con el pasar del tiempo podría encariñarse aun más con el joven Hyuuga hasta enamorarse de él completamente, pero también correría el riesgo de no hacerlo - **sería cuestión de que se enamore de mi, Princesa** - pero no podía engañarse, ni el pasar del tiempo ni los años habían fragmentado el recuerdo de aquel niño, eso la llevó a pensar que dicho recuerdo era lo suficientemente fuerte contra cualquier adversidad llegando a una única conclusión **- ¿Sakura?**

**.**

- **E-Eso… **- deslizó su mano de la de él - **no pasará joven Hyuuga p-porque yo**… - "_ya amo a alguien"_ - pensó por primera vez, liberando parte de su alma enjaulada desde aquella noche en que vio a ese niño por última vez.

.

.

**_(Fin del capítulo)_**

* * *

_y...si, ya se que Sai no tiene nada que ver con los Hyuuga pero me tengo reservado secretos wuajaja, soy malvada. Por otro lado, nuestro querido rubio sigue poseyendo su personalidad adorable e hiperactiva, solo que esta vez más responsable._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana! (ya lo dije arriba xD)_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Preludio a nuestra reunión** , Sasuke y Sakura están a un paso de encontrarse luego de 4 años, mientras tanto, ella pretende alcanzar la tan ansiada madurez y la igualdad al ser mujer por los medios necesarios, incluso** hacerse pasar por hombre**._

_Sasuke aparecerá...¿que ha sido de él?_

_Comenten gente adorable!_

_Besos de pastel! See ya!_


	4. Preludio a nuestra reunión

**_Preludio a nuestra reunión_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Eran tradiciones, eran la máxima ley generación tras generación y sin embargo, la Princesa Sakura alzaba su nombre como la primera hija de un Rey de Konoha que aun no decidía su futuro. Como una princesa rebelde.

.

- _"Desde el momento en que dejé de ser una niña me dije a mi misma que no dejaría que jugaran con mi vida y mis sentimientos_" - respirando profundamente, mientras pensaba en la dura tarde que habia pasado, ahora se mecía en uno de los columpios del jardín en medio de la noche - **yo no…**

**.**

- **¿Sakura?** - la pelirosa respingó sonoramente, detrás de ella, su padre, su máxima adoración le sonreía cálidamente - **hace frio ¿Qué haces afuera?** - le colocó una frazada en los hombros.

.

- ** Mi Rey** - Minato atendió **- u-usted aun… ¿aun respeta nuestro acuerdo, verdad?** - el hombre se azoró ligeramente, no por la pregunta, sino el tono tan apagado y pastoso de su joven hija.

.

- **Yo no recuerdo haber hecho un acuerdo con la Princesa de este reino** - Sakura se azoró, abriendo los ojos de par en par hasta que lo vio colocarse delante de ella para luego hincarse **- yo hice una promesa con mi bella y cálida hija ¿lo recuerdas?** - el rostro de la muchacha se acongojó y aunque de sus hermosos ojos brotaron pequeñas lagrimas, una sonrisa de sus labios se asomó **- Sakura ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

- **P-pienso que…p-pienso que ser mujer es algun tipo de maldición** - Minato solo la escuchaba mientras la sujetaba de las manos con cariño - **quiero decir**… - tragó grueso -**¿p-porque no tenemos las mismas libertades que los hombres?**

**.**

- **Sakura, yo nunca he puesto diferencias entre ti y Naruto** - le acarició el cabello.

.

- **Me refiero a todo Papá, al mundo** - ella suspiró - **ahora todos piensan que soy una rebelde por no obedecer a los mandatos del matrimonio y-y la verdad es que…**

**.**

- **A Kushina nunca le importaron las reglas **- el Rey rió -** creo que en esa parte te pareces mucho a ella**

**.**

- **Tú rompiste las reglas ¿Por qué yo te lo pedí?** - Minato negó acercándose más a ella aún hincado.

.

- **Yo no rompí las reglas, solo las cambié un poco** - bromeó **- ser Rey implica muchas cosas** - comenzó a jugar con las líneas de las manos de Sakura **- además, no solo esa es mi ocupación, también soy padre y lo único que quiero es que ustedes, mis hijos, sean felices**

**.**

- **¿Por qué con Naruto es más fácil?**

**.**

- **Las igualdades en el reino han sido marcadas desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura, tampoco puedo pretender cambiar el pensamiento del reino entero, son tradiciones arraigadas, estoy de acuerdo en algunas y en otras no -** la muchacha suspiró detallando las líneas de la edad de las manos de su padre, algunas cicatrices de quien tuvo más de una fiera batalla.

.

- **Seria…mucho más fácil si fuera hombre** - el rubio se carcajeó **- ¿eh?**

**.**

- **No es del todo cierto **- guardó silencio un segundo - **Sakura, algun día todo esto será tuyo y de Naruto, y como futura soberana tu tendrás el mismo trabajo que yo**

**.**

- **¿P-pero como se supone que v-voy a hacerlo? Yo no…** - Minato llevó su mano a la altura del corazón de Sakura.

.

- **De la misma forma que elegirás al indicado, hazle caso a lo que te dicte el corazón, lo demás no importa ¿si?**

**.**

- **¿N-ni siquiera las reglas?** - el apuesto padre se puso de pie, tomando la mano de la muchacha para levantarla también.

.

- **Bueno, un viejo amigo me dijo algo cuando eramos jóvenes** - rió - **las reglas al fin de cuentas las hizo el hombre ¿no?, cualquiera puede romperlas**

…

.

.

.

.

…

Al final del día, Sakura aun tenía muchas inquietudes en su mente y corazón. Al menos su padre le habia levantado considerablemente el ánimo.

.

Él siempre tenía las palabras correctas.

.

- **Vamos Hinata** - la pelinegra asintió sonrojada. Los Hyuuga pasarían el fin de semana en el castillo, por mientras, Sakura intentaría evitar a toda costa quedarse a solas con Sai, le causaba bastante incomodidad estar con él de ahora en más.

.

- **Oh, buenos días señorita Hinata **- la de ojos perlas asintió **- Princesa Sakura, ¿quiere que les traiga el desayuno?**

**.**

- **Déjalo Tenten, bajaremos **- sonrió tomando de la mano a Hinata mientras la castaña se adentraba a la habitación para limpiarla.

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **¡Oh, es enserio padre! ¡Hinata-chan es la mujer con la que quiero casarme!** - chilló de emoción el rubio menor mientras hablaba entre bocados en el gran comedor.

.

- **Primero cumple con tus obligaciones como Príncipe, Naruto** - bromeó el padre ante la ocurrencia de su heredero.

.

- **Naruto ¿Qué no deberías pedirme permiso a mí?** - intervino Sai mientras tomaba su jugo de uva con una mueca de lado.

.

- **Tu solo eres el hermano -** masculló el de ojos zafiros haciendo n mohín infantil - **además ¿Cómo es que era el único que no sabía que cortejabas a Sakura?** - la alegría de esa mañana se disipó con aquel comentario y la mirada opaca de Sai hacia el Rey.

.

- **Eso ya es historia antigua** - musitó el Hyuuga con voz un tanto apagada.

.

- **¿Ah, porqu…?**

**.**

- **Buenos días -** saludó la pelirosa entrando al comedor con Hinata detrás de ella - **buenos días Papá **- rodeó la silla del mayor para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

.

- **Buenos ¿durmieron bien?**

**.**

- **A-ah si, gracias por su hospitalidad -** respondió Hinata con las mejillas un tanto arreboladas por su timidez.

.

- **A-ano…** - una mota pelirroja apareció a la entrada del comedor **- Mi Rey…** - Naruto, quien tenía una presa de pollo en la boca alzó la mirada señalándose a si mismo.

.

- **¿Yo?**

**.**

- **Tu aun no eres Rey** - habló Minato rompiendo las ilusiones del rubio quien comenzaba a lloriquear de manera graciosa **- ¿Qué pasa Sasori?**

**.**

- **A-ah, los caballos están listos, cuando quieran** - el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque una cálida mano le detuvo la muñeca y la respiración **- P-Princesa**… - Sai, quien no habia pronunciado palabra alguna desde que la muchacha había aparecido, frunció el ceño.

.

- **¿Ya desayunaste? -** Sasori negó sumamente sonrojado ante la pregunta de la Namikaze - **entonces quédate** - ella le sonrió.

.

- **N-no podría P-Princesa…yo…**

**.**

- **Sasori -** hablo el Rey quien ya se habia puesto de pie - **quédate, eres parte de la familia, bueno, si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender -** miró a su hijo mayor **- Naruto, no seas imprudente ¿entendiste?**

**.**

- **¡Pero si yo no…!** -lo dejó con la palabra y la comida en la boca una vez que lo vio retirarse **- ish **- Sasori seguía de pie **- ¿Qué esperas? Siéntate**

**.**

La mente de un hombre, hasta del más noble y respetuoso podría turbarse de malas conclusiones. Sakura reía y ese muchacho solo se sonrojaba más. Pero vamos, Sakura era una mujer encantadora, tal vez solo estaba delirando, viendo cosas que no eran, eso pensó Sai.

.

- **Bien, es suficiente -** corriendo la silla y secándose vilmente con el dorso su camisa de algodón, Naruto casi brincó jaloneando a Sai - **vámonos**

**.**

- **Hermano, ¿A dónde van?** - preguntó con timidez Hinata al pelinegro.

.

- **Ah bueno, al campo de entrenamiento** - contestó con simpleza evitando ver a Sakura.

.

- **¿Al campo de entrenamiento? ¿y eso que es?** - preguntó Sakura apartándose un poco de Sasori.

.

- **A ci-cierta edad los hijos varones de las familias de-deben de cumplir su primera expedición en solitario** - balbuceo el pelirrojo llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pan - **es algo asi como alcanzar la madurez**

**.**

- **Ah, ya veo** - pronunció Sakura con musicalidad, la llama de la curiosidad se habia encendido dentro de ella - **¿y ustedes ya la hicieron? **- Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

.

- **Hace mucho tiempo** - atrajo a Sai con complicidad - **solo iremos a ver los pequeños de este año ¡Nos vemos al rato Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan! -** despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de ambas partió. Sai le sonrió a su hermana y cuando llegaba el momento de mirar a Sakura esta le ignoró.

.

- **Con su permiso, Princesa** - una pequeña reverencia fue su única despedida con la Namikaze, partiendo a seguir las huellas de Naruto.

.

- **Sakura ¿pasa algo con mi hermano?-** preguntó la Hyuuga con suma cautela.

.

- **Lo normal -** expresó Sakura restándole importancia para girar toda su atención en Sasori - **asi que ¿aceptan a todo tipo de chicos en el campo de entrenamiento? -** preguntó con una curiosidad muy rara. El pelirrojo asintió mientras mordía un pedazo de apio **- ¿de cualquier edad?**

**.**

- **Amm bueno, la mayoría son de 13 años, esa es la edad, digámosle, adulta, pero puede haber más grandes, aquellos que decidieron esperar un par de años, cosas asi** - dijo con simpleza mirando la sonrisa de Sakura bastante ancha **- ¿Princesa?**

**.**

- **Dime Sasori ¿tu ya hiciste esa prueba?**

**.**

- **Pues si, hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 13 ¿Por qué?**

**.**

- _"Interesante" _- pensó la joven Princesa tallándose el mentón con una mirada astuta y una sonrisa socarrona **- Hinata-chan ¿no quieres dar una vuelta por el reino?** - la mente de Sakura habia comenzado a trabajar, estaba a punto de cometer un acto bastante temerario el cual, en lugar de causarle miedo, le causaba bastante gracia - **nos vemos luego Sasori** - despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla, casi raptó a la princesa del reino vecino.

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **E-espera, espera… haber si entendí… ¿t-te vas a hacer pasar por un niño?** - la pelirosa hizo un mohín.

.

- **No por un niño, por un chico** - corrigió la Princesa levantando su dedo con gracia.

.

- **P-pero…**

**.**

- **¡Matsuri, un cliente! -** la de cabello chocolate suspiró con resignación, haciéndole señas a Sakura de que la esperara en lo que atendía al cliente.

.

La adrenalina que ahora comenzaba a correr por las venas de la joven Princesa era indescriptible.

.

Su idea descabellada habia surgido inesperadamente. Sakura era conocida por todos como la hija rebelde del Rey. Al no tener aún un prospecto a marido, por saltarse sus clases de etiqueta y tener muchas libertades como blandir una espada y montar a caballo, actividades que eran más comunes en hombres.

.

Pero la pelirosa siempre se caracterizó por ser el revoltoso remolino rosa que se colaba entre las piernas de su padre cuando jugaban y/o paseaban por el reino.

.

Tan hiperactiva de nacimiento, tan parecida a la antigua Reina Kushina, una mujer a la que todos querían.

.

- **Bien, ya volví -** Matsuri tomó aire, acomodándose los mechones que sobresalían de su paliacate rojo por tanto ajetreo en la tienda el día de hoy.

.

- **Quiero todo lo que ese chico se llevó -** pidió la pelirosa, al observar al muchacho que acaba de atender su amiga, adquirir todo lo necesario para una cacería. La de cabellos cortitos casi desencajó la mandíbula hasta al suelo.

.

- **No hablarás enserio ¿verdad?** - Sakura sonrió tal cual niña pequeña planeando su travesura **- ¡Sakura!**

**.**

- **Shh, baja la voz, se supone que estoy en una misión secreta** - dijo riendo la hija del Rey **- anda Matsuri, recurrí a ti porque eres una de mis mejores amigas**

**.**

- **Y por ser la única que solapa tus ideas tan absurdas** - espetó la hija de un simple campesino. Matsuri se encargaba por las mañanas de la tienda de su padre, vendían absolutamente toda la artillería que se pudiera imaginar, desde una simple bandana, hasta un arco, cañones o espadas.

.

- **Precisamente por eso -** rió Sakura uniendo sus manos en suplica - **por favor, solo por esta vez**

**.**

- **Eso dices siempre y al mes ya te veo aquí planeando otra cosa loca - **dijo Matsuri en modo de reclamo **- ésta definitivamente es la cosa más… -** la muchacha se jaló los cabellos mirando al techo como si este pudiera darle una respuesta razonable - **no hay palabras para describir lo que me estas pidiendo**

**.**

- ¡**Por favor!** - Sakura se hincó haciendo más drama.

.

- **Supongamos que accedo -** se cruzó de brazos la joven campesina -** ¿Por qué quieres hacerte pasar por hombre?**

**.**

- **Quiero ir a los campos de entrenamiento **- Matsuri escupió su propia saliva.

.

- **¿Te has vuelto loca?** - Sakura rió quedito - **eso es solo para hombres ¿Qué quieres ir a hacer a un lugar así?**

**.**

- **Quiero experimentar, solo eso, si logro hacer eso le habré demostrado a todos que soy tan capaz como mi hermano o incluso Sai -** la pelicafé se talló el puente de la nariz, empujando los hombros de Sakura hacia abajo para sentarla en un barril de ahí.

.

- **E-es peligroso, no solo estas arriesgándote tú sino también el honor del Rey Minato** - la mirada brillante de Sakura se vio opacada rápidamente.

.

- **Estoy consciente** - Matsuri se alejó rápidamente soltándola - **estoy harta de que nos vean como el sexo débil, somos tan capaces como los hombres, además, quiero darle honor a mi padre - **Sakura se puso de pie dándole la espalda **- ser rebelde no tiene nada malo y quiero probárselos a todos**

**.**

- **Cuando el evento acabe ¿les dirás que en verdad eres Sakura?** - preguntó la menor mirando con suma preocupación a la Princesa.

.

- **Asi es, no se lo ocultaré al mundo, pero la única manera de participar es haciéndome pasar por un chico **- guardó silencio un momento - **Sai y mi hermano están allí como espectadores, aunque vaya y les pida a la fuerza que me dejen participar siendo mujer, ellos serán los primeros en negarse y apuesto a que querrán encerrarme en la torre más alta, por eso vine contigo, fue la única idea que se me ocurrió** - Matsuri soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca - **¿me ayudarás?**

**.**

- **Ah, iré directo a la horca solo por ti Sakura**

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **Su nombre** - tenía los pies pesándole como un montón de piedras - **su nombre** - insistió el hombre que registraba a los candidatos, el chico frente a él apenas y se movía - **por favor ¿puede darme su nombre?**

**.**

- **Sa-Satoshi… **- el hombre miró al joven candidato con una ceja alzada.

.

- **Satoshi ¿Qué?**

**.**

- _"Vaya, que genio"_ - pensó la identidad verdadera mientras volvía a carraspear aclarando su garganta - **Akasuna, Akasuna Satoshi** - el hombre suspiró fastidiado al fin obteniendo el nombre.

.

- **Bien, el siguiente - **enfundada con guantes de cuero negro en las manos, unos pantalones del mismo color de un material elástico, parecido a los que usaba para montar solo que más resistente, con una especie de blusa de algodón blanca lo suficientemente holgada para engañar a la vista.

.

Su silueta de mujer habia desaparecido gracias a unos almohadones invisibles junto con las vendas amarradas alrededor de su tórax para aplanar su pecho.

.

Akasuna Satoshi, el personaje ficticio que Sakura habia creado.

.

- **N-no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto** - dijo atropelladamente Matsuri quien se habia escabullido en el lugar vistiéndose como chico, solo que de manera campesina, su cabello corto habia sido de gran ayuda para fingir a diferencia del largo y espeso de Sakura.

.

- **Pues…** - la ahora pelicafé, debido a la peluca de cabello corto que la Princesa portaba, se habia arrimado a Matsuri, tosiendo para aclarar su voz - **hasta ahora ha salido bien** - dijo Sakura entre risas reacomodando su postura cada vez que veía a alguien pasar frente a ella **- aunque cometí una imprudencia, podría costarme mi pequeña travesura** - Matsuri sintió pánico - **di un nombre y apellido falso**

**.**

- **Bueno, eso era absolutamente necesario ¿no?**

**.**

- **E-el problema n-no es el nombre…e-el apellido…**

**.**

- **¿Qué apellido diste?**

**.**

- **A-Akasuna…el apellido de Sasori** - la de ojos chocolate quiso tener una espada para degollar a la princesa.

…

.

.

.

.

…

En el corazón del bosque, un peculiar chico con dos líneas en las mejillas terminaba su tarea asignada. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, debía reunirse con su líder e informar.

.

- **¿Ya están todos?** - con la arrogancia y astucias impregnada en su rostro, el alfa de la manada descansaba vagamente en una de las rocas más altas, viendo hacia abajo las diminutas siluetas de sus miembros.

.

- **Falta el niñato de Kiba** - pronunció de manera mordaz uno de los miembros.

.

- **¡Y-Ya…ya estoy aquí! -** anunció el sediento muchacho apareciendo entre un par de arbustos.

.

- **¿Terminaste tu tarea, Kiba?** - habló la cabeza del grupo, debido a la sombra de un par de arboles su rostro se mostraba oscurecido.

.

- **S-si, rompí las rejas que los centinelas pusieron para el evento del reino** - el joven líder embozó una sonrisa llena de prepotencia.

.

- **Sasuke… ¿Qué planeas con todo esto?** - un muchacho de tez lo suficiente pálida al igual que el perla de sus ojos preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

.

- **Hoy vamos a divertirnos un poco -** terminó de decir soltando una risa al final.

.

.

**_(Fin del capítulo)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre subir los sábados la actualizacion de esta historia, pero no lo estableceré como día fijo porque luego habrá ocasiones en que no pueda subir y no quiero decepcionarlas luego jeje. Las razones de mi atraso son obvias, la universidad y esas cosas, asi que me abstengo a darles la lista de mis infinitos deberes xD_

_Omití el 'no', de Akasuna no, porque lo sentía muy largo y me molestaba xD, de todos modos, siento que Akasuna Satoshi suena mejor. _

_En el próximo capítulo: **Lobo de ojos rojos** , Sakura se topará ante la magnificencia de un imponente lobo en medio de su cacería. ¿De quién se trata? ¿Que es aquel sentimiento y porque siente que se le va el aliento?_

_Les tengo una noticia, estoy comenzando otra historia w dios santo, ultimamente le he agarrado adoración a la danza aerea, y fusionando ese tema con mi adoración por el piano ha surgido una historia de tragedia-amor que va cultivándose lentamente en mi cabecita de charal OwÓ._

_Recuerden pasar por '**Everyday'** que está en lo más bueno! jaja_

_Sin mas anuncios por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el cap._

_Sasuke y Sakura se encontraran! ¿que opinan al respecto?_

_JA NE!_


	5. Lobo de ojos rojos

_Sábado de relajación...bueno no tanto, tengo pendientes xD_

_No los retengo más, que disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos en notas finales._

* * *

_**Lobo de ojos rojos**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(NORMAL POV'S)**_

_**.**_

Las reglas eran bastante sencillas.

.

Conseguir un ciervo por los medios que fueran y regresar, claramente, con vida. Solo así se haría válida la madurez alcanzada.

.

**- Que reverenda estupidez** - musitó un niño de cabellos alzados y con una mueca de disgusto.

.

-** Vamos Konohamaru, dentro de 2 años más será tu turno -** y mientras Naruto le removía los cabellos de manera curiosa, Sai regresaba con un par de hojas en las manos hacia su pequeño palco -** vaya, hasta que regresas** - bufó el rubio.

.

**- Tú me mandaste** - espetó Sai con el ceño fruncido y un tic en la ceja izquierda.

.

-** Si, si, como sea** - Naruto miró al niño haciéndole una seña con sus manos **- ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?** - el niño accedió de mala gana.

.

Había sido el hijo del Rey quien le habia defendido de un par de matones aquella noche en que había salido por el pan para la cena.

.

Para su suerte, el hiperactivo Príncipe se habia pasado un poco de sake esa misma noche en la que todos lo buscaban. Naruto lo había salvado de una paliza segura y desde ese momento le juró lealtad aunque el rubio solo se conformaba con una linda amistad.

.

-** Conseguí la lista de los candidatos, aunque no sé para que la quieres** - bufó el pelinegro destensando sus músculos al volverse a sentar.

.

-** Curiosidad solamente** - el rubio casi devoró las hojas con la mirada **-¿Akasuna Satoshi?** - Sai abrió un ojo para verlo.

.

-** ¿Qué tiene? ¿lo conoces?**

**.**

**- Bueno, al único Akasuna que conozco es a Sasori**- el Hyuuga rápidamente relacionó el nombre con el pelirrojo del castillo **- ¿será su hermano?**

**.**

**- ¿Él te dijo algo sobre eso? -** Naruto negó **- bueno, tal vez les oculta cosas** - Sai comenzó a meter sisaña.

.

- **¿Estas de broma? Sasori es incapaz -** el joven Príncipe suspiró largamente** - tal vez es solo coincidencia…**

**.**

**- Ajá** -Sai emitió un sonido de inconformidad - **mira, están a punto de partir**

…

.

.

.

.

…

- **Espero que les haya quedado a todos muy claro lo que tienen que hacer**- de cabello negro que con los rayos del sol y luna parecía azularse, de complexión fuerte y ojos rasgados del color de la noche, Uchiha Sasuke comandaba el segundo grupo, la segunda manada luego de la Pain.

.

**- A-ano, Sasuke…** - el joven líder emitió su mirada ante su nombramiento -** no entiendo, ¿para qué hacemos esto? ¿son ordenes de Pain?**- Sasuke pareció enojarse.

.

- **¿Acaso Pain es tu líder ahora, Kiba?**

**.**

**- Lo es en la manada entera**- el pelinegro lanzó un escupitajo molesto ante su declinamiento por parte de Neji.

.

- **Bueno, él me nombró líder de esta manada** - el de ojos perlas rió con sorna **- ¿celoso, Neji?**

**.**

**- Para nada -** se aclaró la garganta evitando seguir riéndose **- solo me extraña que te haya elegido a ti, puesto que aun eres un inmaduro -** la pupila del joven de ojos perlas se dilató ante la navaja que habia rozado su mejilla, un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotó de esta -** ¿¡q-que crees que haces?!**

**.**

**- Cabreándote con mi inmadurez -** dijo con ironía el joven Uchiha bajando su mano luego de su certero lanzamiento - **escúchenme bien, estas son mis órdenes, no de Pain, y si les digo que nos divertiremos es porque así será -** dijo en medio de risas largas y ademanes dramáticos -** les daremos motivación a los chiquillos del reino**

**.**

**- ¿M-motivación?**- preguntó Kiba con cautela.

.

-** Así es… intervendremos y quién sabe, talvez no todos alcancen su dichosa madurez…**

…

.

.

.

.

…

Aunque su prioridad habia iniciado con demostrar su capacidad, nuevamente los deseos de la niña que llevaba dentro emergían de manera descontrolada.

.

Una vez que Sakura comenzó a recorrer nuevamente esos paisajes, recordó su niñez.

.

Envuelta en los pensamientos del mundo de su cabeza, caminó hasta llegar a donde terminaba el mar de arboles, a un extenso pastizal. Tomó aire y desempuñando su espada se armó del valor necesario para atravesarla.

.

- _"Ahí están"_ - se dijo a si misma embozando una sonrisa llena de la victoria alcanzada.

.

Una manada de ciervos aglomerados entre la maleza tupida. Para mala suerte de la Princesa, ella no poseía la experiencia en cacería a diferencia de Naruto. Lo más temerario que habia hecho en su vida habia sido escapar de casa solo una vez.

.

Así, con la inexperiencia de su lado, empujó un par de rocas en el piso haciendo crujir igual un par de ramas y hojas secas.

.

Los ciervos salieron corriendo y Sakura se lanzó a perseguirlos, un gravísimo error.

.

**- ¡Ah! -** pegó un grito desgarrador cuando una flecha le habia rozado el cuello con la velocidad adecuada para desgarrarle la garganta seguramente -** ¿p-pero q-qué…?**

**.**

**- Mala suerte para ti-** 'él' actual pelicafé se puso en alerta mirando a todos lados -** muy mal, principiante -** un chico robusto con una especie de atuendo negro y con rayas moradas en sus mejillas apareció con un hacha al hombro y una sonrisa cínica y burlesca -** te metiste en el camino de mi hermano**

**.**

- _"¿Hermano? ¿hay otro?"_ - Los ojos de Sakura, el único factor que revelaría su identidad, se removieron inquietos ante la presencia de alguien más pero sin bajar la guardia con el chico que tenía en frente - _"¿en dónde está el otro?"_ - exigió saberlo en pensamientos. Dedujo rápidamente que era cierto la presencia de un segundo chico ya que el muchacho del hacha no pudo haber sido el usuario de la flecha - _"¿derecha? ¿izquierda? ¿abajo? ¿arri…?_ - apenas y le dio tiempo de esquivar la segunda flecha la cual hizo fricción con su espada pues en el movimiento brusco habia chocado con el metal de su arma.

.

**- Buenos reflejos**- musitó el segundo muchacho. Un pelirrojo de ojos delineados aguamarina la miraba con cierto aire de superioridad desde la rama de un árbol, mismo de donde le habia lanzado la primera flecha.

.

- **¡Baja de ahí, Gaara! -** 'Satoshi' se puso de pie rápidamente, volviendo a empuñar su arma ante la risa de payaso del chico robusto - **estas en problemas niñato** - espetó él intentando meterle miedo al pelicafé.

.

**- ¿Qué quieren?** - habló con voz pulcramente grave la chica.

.

**- Arruinaste la diversión, eso hiciste** - nuevamente el que hablaba era el robustito. El muchacho llamado Gaara bajó del árbol de un salto cayendo grácilmente y sin dificultades.

.

**- ¿Diversión?** - espetó ella con desconfianza.

.

**- Ahuyentaste a los ciervos** - habló al fin el pelirrojo -** eso dificultará las cosas** - 'Satoshi' embozó una sonrisa arrogante.

.

**- ¿Qué no de eso se trata? ¿Qué hay de divertido jugar a lo seguro?** - ambos chicos, en especial el pelirrojo, entrecerraron los ojos ante el 'niñato principiante'

.

-** ¿Lo dice alguien que tiembla al empuñar su espada?** - Sakura se azoró ante las palabras del tal Gaara -** supongo dos cosas, o tus reflejos son buenos o fue de pura suerte que esquivaras mi flecha** - el otro chico comenzó a carcajearse -** Kankuro, vámonos**

**.**

**- ¿Tan rápido? Pensé que te divertirías con el niñato** - rezongó el muchacho más alto sacudiendo su hacha.

.

Gaara le sostuvo la mirada a Sakura, claro, sin saber que era mujer, o al menos eso pensó ella. Únicamente el similar color de sus ojos le daría la respuesta que buscaba.

.

**- He dicho vámonos** - solo cuando se aseguró de no oírlos más, 'Satoshi' cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

-** E-eso…e-eso estuvo cerca** - balbuceó la Princesa tomando bocanadas de aire recobrando su voz habitual de mujer. Permaneció sentada en la tierra por un momento hasta que echó la vista al cielo, ya era más de mediodía a juzgar por la dirección que tomaba el sol.

.

La hora límite era a las 12 de la noche. Debía apresurarse, cazar al estúpido ciervo y regresar a casa antes de que se dieran cuenta que se habia extraviado o aun peor, que la descubrieran como uno de los candidatos de ahí.

.

Tomando únicamente un trago de su cantimplora, se puso de pie verificando que toda su vestimenta y armamento estuviese en su sitio para no ser delatada como la fémina que era.

.

- _"Debo apresurarme" -_Y con ese único pensamiento volvió a adentrarse a la búsqueda.

…

.

.

.

.

…

El cielo como lienzo comenzaba a desprender los colores cálidos de un típico atardecer y al parecer Naruto deseaba apresurarse a llegar al castillo para ver a Hinata.

.

**- Príncipe** - le recibió Kakashi a la entrada del castillo.

.

**- Basta de eso** - espetó el rubio haciendo una mueca - **solo dime Naruto, Kakashi -** el hombre asintió no muy convencido **- ¿mi padre está? -** el hombre asintió - **bueno, iré a ver a Hinata-chan ¡Sai!** - le gritó al pelinegro que apenas bajaba de su caballo.

.

**- A-Ano…** - con su temblorosa voz, Sasori apareció a un costado del caballero de armadura plata -** las princesas no están** - tanto Naruto como el hijo de los Hyuuga encarnaron una ceja. -** ¿Qué no las vieron?**

**.**

**- ¿De qué hablas, Sasori**? - preguntó con voz grave el rubio.

.

-** La Princesa Sakura y la señorita Hinata fueron al pueblo, creo que a los campos de entrenamiento** - Naruto y Sai se azoraron en sobremanera.

.

**- ¿Cómo dices?** - Sai fue quien habló esta vez con un tono de voz más alto.

.

**- Y-yo…bueno**… - El de ojos zafiro soltó un gruñido.

.

-** Kakashi ¿las viste salir? -** el caballero negó. El joven Namikaze se jaloneó los cabellos levemente** - ¿mi padre sabe esto?**

**.**

**- E-eh…no…** - Sasori comenzó a sudar frío.

.

- **Que traigan de nuevo los caballos** - ordenó Naruto volviendo a colocarse rápidamente los guantes. Kakashi asintió encaminándose a traerlos, dejando a los tres jóvenes al pie de la enorme puerta del castillo.

.

- **E-esto…** - Sasori carraspeó tratando de no orinarse en los pantalones por sus preguntas **- ¿su-sucede algo?**

**.**

**- Sucede, que tanto la Princesa como mi hermana están temporalmente extraviadas** - masculló Sai con un enojo palpable hacia el pelirrojo -** ¿con que autorización las dejaste abandonar el castillo?**

**.**

**- Basta Sai-** salió en defensa el Namikaze -** Sasori no es una niñera** - miró al de ojos cafés -** ellas no estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, ni siquiera se aparecieron por ahí**

**.**

**- A-ah yo…**- se sentía pésimo fallarle a Naruto, después de todo Sasori estaba en deuda con él -** e-es mi culpa**… -y aunque el rubio parecía conservar la calma, su entrecejo fruncido y la manera en que habia comenzado a ignorar al pelirrojo era bastante notorio.

.

Aun no había culpables.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Era la mitad de la jornada y la mayoría de los candidatos ya habian regresado al campo de entrenamiento obteniendo la madurez clasificada.

.

Por otro lado, Naruto junto con Sai cabalgaban, deteniéndose únicamente a preguntar a la gente del pueblo si habian visto a las Princesas.

.

Nadie sabía sobre ellas.

.

**- Maldición** - masculló el rubio -** ¿en donde se habrán metido?**

**.**

**- ¡Na-Naruto-san! ¡Sai-kun!**

**.**

**- ¿Hinata?** - la peliazul cayó de rodillas luego de tanto correr. Era un alivio poder verla pero rápidamente ambos jóvenes examinaron si alguien más venía detrás - **Hinata ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿en dónde está Sakura?** - preguntó Sai hincándose para levantar a la muchacha.

.

-** Y-yo…n-no lo sé, s-se supone que nos veríamos en la plaza grande luego de hacer las comprar pero la perdí de vista y... -** Naruto soltó una maldición aun peor mientras lanzaba una patada al aire.

.

-** Ella nunca llegó ¿no es así? -** la Hyuuga asintió con timidez al rubio que estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.

.

- **E-es mi culpa, s-si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola e-entonces…** - el pelinegro la levantó con cuidado.

.

-** No es tu culpa** - Sai miró a Naruto -** en todo caso, la única que estaría en problemas sería la Princesa ¿no?**

**.**

**- Oh pero claro** - dijo el rubio a modo de burla enfadada -** de eso me encargaré yo**

**.**

Matsuri habia presenciado toda la escena. Habia regresado a casa porque su padre se lo habia pedido pero la preocupación por Sakura la tenía pendiendo de un hilo y supo exactamente que ya no debía callar. Se acercó a ellos con cautela antes de que los perdiera de vista.

.

**- A-ano…** - tres pares de ojos voltearon a verla. El rubio pareció reconocerla -** y-yo sé a dónde fue la princesa**

**.**

**- Habla** -espetó Sai con voz severa, ya la noche estaba encima de ellos.

.

**- E-ella…** - la de cabello chocolate tomó aire y valor **- e-ella f-fue a los campos de entrenamiento** - Naruto frunció el ceño.

.

-** Mientes, Sakura no está ahí -** Un castigo severo, eso era lo que le esperaba a la campesina.

.

**- E-es que ella…e-ella está en los campos, a-ahora mismo, s-se postuló como candidata -** los hermanos Hyuuga y el heredero Namikaze abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Naruto tembló y sintió un pánico recorrerle la columna vertebral, el mismo sentimiento de hace casi 6 años cuando Sakura se había perdido en el bosque por primera vez.

.

Nuevamente era oficial, Sakura estaba perdida.

…

.

.

.

.

…

La espesa oscuridad le comenzaba a dificultar las cosas, valiéndose únicamente de su buen sentido del oído se percató de un par de ciervos. Era su última oportunidad, estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero volver sin el animal sería lo mismo que fracasar y no solo eso, deshonraría terriblemente a su padre. No podía permitirlo.

.

- _"Eres mio"_- y marcando una estocada certera hirió al ciervo, dejándolo casi inerte. Sonrió, pasándose el dorso del brazo por la frente secándose el sudor. La peluca café era insoportable y esos pantalones le daban comezón.

.

Miró al ciervo, únicamente lo amarraría y lo arrastraría. Vamos, ella nunca tuvo intenciones de matarlo, pero ya era tan tarde que no le habia quedado más remedio que inmovilizarlo de alguna manera.

.

Terminó de hacer un amarre sencillo, uno de los que Sasori le habia enseñado una vez. Enfundó su espada y ahora con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, comenzó a jalarlo. Si mal no recordaba, habia dejado marcas en diferentes arboles, los cuales le indicarían el camino de regreso.

.

- _"Pe-pesa bastante"_ - pensó quejándose mientras cerraba los ojos para mayor concentración mientras jalaba. No avanzó más de dos metros cuando un sonido propio del bosque y de sus recuerdos la dejó completamente rígida.

.

Aullidos de lobos. Las pupilas verdes de la Princesa se contrajeron al escuchar repetidas secuelas de ellos. Los recuerdos la golpearon violentamente. Recordó como corría aquella vez entre la vida y la muerte al ser perseguida por una jauría de lobos salvajes.

.

- _"¿S-serán salvajes?"_ - la imagen de un niño de cabellos negros llegó a su mente de golpe. Aquel que le habia salvado la vida, algo aun peor para cualquier ser humano, un hombre lobo - **s-se detuvo**…- habló casi susurrándose a sí misma al darse cuenta que los aullidos habian cesado solo para dar paso a gritos humanos.

.

El pánico hizo presa a Sakura. Llanto, gritos, suplicas, el acero de espadas chocar y finalmente aullidos, entonces por fin pudo percatarse de la situación.

.

Aun quedaban candidatos como ella y una jauría de lobos habia llegado de visita.

.

Era su vida o el honor. Era tan débil que en lo que menos habia pensado, habia dejado al ciervo ahí comenzando a correr lejos de aquellos sonidos perturbadores.

.

Se adentró al oscuro bosque, sus ropas se rasgaban con la fricción de las ramas. Raspones y moretones se apreciaban en sus brazos y mejillas, y el solo instinto de supervivencia afloró de sus poros.

.

No era suficiente correr, los aullidos, los golpeteos de las patas de las bestias se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ella, olían su miedo, su sangre.

.

_"Yo…quiero darle honor a mi padre, demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy tan capaz como ellos"_

_._

Bien podría ser un pájaro encerrado en una jaula. Morir significaba muchas cosas, morir por cobardía muchas más. ¿De qué manera podría, no solo honrar a su padre, sino a ella misma?

.

La fuerza de su carácter la hizo detenerse de golpe para sostener el mango de su espada colgada a su cadera mientras los gritos de pelea se escuchaban a sus espaldas junto a gruñidos guturales.

.

Y las gotas de lluvia comienzaron a caer en la primera estocada certera que Sakura habia dado hacia atrás. El hozico de la bestia que amenazaba con devorarla quedó abierto cuando la espada de la muchacha habia perforado su torax hacia arriba.

.

Uno, dos, tres más se le acercaron por detrás. Haciendo uso de absolutamente todos sus conocimientos pero sobre todo de su alocada improvisación, Sakura pegó un salto hacia atrás, logrando treparse al lomo de uno de los lobos clavándole la espada desde arriba.

.

Un lobo de pelaje gris se acercó ella, Sakura le hirió una de las patas delanteras.

.

La bestia rodó con ella cayendo colina abajo dejando a las dos restantes en la cúspide.

.

Escupió las hojas secas y el poco de lodo que habia tragado con la caída tan brusca, abriendo los ojos rápidamente recordando a la bestia. Dando bocanadas de aire intensas debido a la impresión, se pudo dar cuenta que el enorme lobo aun respiraba pero con dificultad.

.

La sangre escurría de su arma, rápidamente la sacudió guardándola de nuevo, comenzando a correr.

.

Aun escuchaba los gritos y gruñidos.

.

- _"Dios, solo los hice enfadar más"_ - pensó con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina mientras corría y obtenía más raspones a medida que rozaba los arbustos.

.

Casi al final del bosque habia llegado a un lago extenso, se veía lo suficiente profundo pero entonces no le quedó más opción que atravesarlo. Era eso o regresar al castillo en pedazos por las bestias.

.

Se lanzó sin medida y a cada que avanzaba todo se volvía más difícil. Su ropa pesaba kilos ahora y sus brazadas se hacían más débiles mientras buscaban aire en la superficie para luego sumergirse y seguir.

.

Un aullido tremendo y diferente al de los anteriores le hizo sentir un escalofrió sin precedentes.

.

Sakura temblaba aun con el cuerpo sumergido en el lago cuando lo vió. Con lentitud tormentosa y casi un aire elegante, con un hermoso pelaje negro brillante, un lobo de magnitudes indescifrables caminaba saliendo del asilo de los arboles hacia la orilla del lago, justamente de frente en dirección a ella.

.

La muchacha casi podía sentir un aire de magnificencia en los ojos de la bestia. Mismos del color de un atardecer rojo sangriento. El animal dio unos cuantos pasos más para luego quedarse quieto, observando al ser humano que titilaba de frío en el agua silenciosa.

.

Y ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él, muy a pesar de que estuviera sintiendo el pánico que el lobo le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

.

Los ojos rojos de la bestia parecieron girar en espirales, brillaron intensamente, Sakura sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse y lentamente todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

**_(Fin del capítulo)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Hola! Si, si, si, quieren una explicacion, es muy obvia, se llama Escuela. Punto. _

_Volviendo al fic..._

_A partir de este capitulo todo girara en torno a ellos (Por fin! Se los debo, Sasusaku a todo lo que mi mente pueda imaginar xD)_

_En el próximo capítulo: **¿Quién eres?** Sakura comienza a recordar ¿será capaz de darse cuenta quien es la persona que le ha salvado la vida? ¿Cómo reaccionará ante el bárbaro que le ha robado el aliento?_

_Nos vemos en una semana ó quizas antes jaja_

_No se les olvide pasar a **'Everyday' **_

_JA NE!_


	6. ¿Quién eres?

**_¿Quién eres?_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Con el alma en la boca, el Rey Minato sostenía su mirada estupefacta, incapaz de razonar.

.

**- ¿Cómo dices?** - Kakashi tragó grueso, apretando los dientes ante la difícil noticia que debía repetir.

.

-** La princesa Sakura esta extraviada, su hijo Naruto y el joven Hyuuga ya comenzaron a buscarla -** Minato se mordió los labios moviendo desesperadamente sus orbes azules de un lado a otro -** hay algo más mi Rey -** el rubio volvió a mirarlo -** parece ser que la Princesa encontró la manera de hacerse pasar por un hombre, se logró infiltrar en el campo de entrenamiento** - Minato resopló con preocupación, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido mientras negaba con la cabeza **- solo deme la orden y enseguida saldré a buscarla**

**.**

**- Gracias Kakashi** - carraspeó el Namikaze logrando conseguir determinación en sus ojos - **prepara mi caballo, iré yo**

…

.

.

.

.

…

Naruto exigía nuevamente la lista de los nombres de los candidatos desesperadamente.

.

-** No entiendo para que quieres otra vez las listas Naruto, lo primordial es encontrar a Sakura** - el rubio lo ignoró hojeando rápidamente mientras leía con rapidez **-¡Naruto!**

**.**

**- Aquí esta** - se pasó los dedos de las manos por el cabello con angustia -** santo cielo, si era cierto lo que nos dijo esa muchacha**

**.**

**- ¿Akasuna Satoshi?** - inquirió con confusión el pelinegro.

.

-** Solo a Sakura se le ocurriría semejante nombre usando el apellido de Sasori**- resopló intentando mostrar lucidez de su parte - **cuando mi padre se entere de esto…**

**.**

**- Y-ya se enteró** - balbuceó la Hyuuga anunciando la llegada de la corte de caballeros escoltando al Rey. Naruto tragó grueso.

.

- _"Maldición Sakura ¿Qué se te ha metido a la cabeza últimamente?" -_ pensó el joven rubio mirando los ojos severos de su padre.

…

.

.

.

.

…

Era como si todo el cansancio del mundo se hubiera acumulado en todo su cuerpo.

.

Con debilidad comenzó a abrir los ojos, el poderoso olor a sudor, sangre y hierbas le azotó los sentidos comenzando a parpadear con dificultad, eran como pequeñas neblinas en sus ojos hasta que se logró acostumbrar a la luz del día.

.

- _"¿D-Día?"_ - terminó por abrir los ojos con violencia, consiguiendo un dolor intenso en su pierna al sentarse no de la manera apropiada y con brusquedad **- a-auch**… - las botas le apretaban considerablemente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le cayeron como agua fría despertando su sentido de alerta.

.

Temblorosa, sujetó la funda de su espada analizando todo su entorno.

.

Una cama de hierbas y flores separaban su cuerpo del frío y escambroso suelo.

.

Las imágenes de aquel enorme lobo de pelaje negro azulado y ojos rojos asaltaron su mente y nuevamente se sintió mareada, incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

.

-** Yo no me movería mucho si fuera tú -** una voz aterciopelada y ronca dejó a 'Satoshi' sin respiración. El miedo opacó sus sentidos por unos instantes en los que no sabía si correr ó enfrentar el obstáculo - **que divertido -** dijo la voz entre risas arrogantes **- eres como un gatito mojado titilando de miedo**

**.**

La joven Princesa lo encaró furiosa hasta que sintió una sorpresiva ráfaga de sensaciones al detallar al 'bandolero' que se burlaba de ella.

.

De pies a cabeza, comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada apreciándolo sentado desde la rama de un árbol con una sonrisa divertida.

.

Un par de pantalones color verde militar oscuro, a la cadera varios retazos de telas danzarinas y la parte de su pecho semi desnuda por un haori color blanco abierto sin mangas.

.

Su cabello intensamente negro en puntas alocadas y atractivas. Pozos negro brillante como sus ojos, casi delineados con una fina línea del mismo color dándole un aspecto afilado y vanidoso; a Sakura nunca nadie le habia robado el aliento en tan solo un segundo.

.

**- ¿Hay algo mal en mi atuendo?** - espetó él en modo de burla. La muchacha se sonrojó del coraje.

.

**- ¿Q-quien…? **_**-** "Maldición"_ - se dijo a si misma recordando que debía recobrar la voz masculina para recrear a 'Satoshi' -** ¿Quién eres?**

**.**

**- La persona que salvó tu vida -** canturreó el muchacho.

.

**- ¿Q-que me salvó…?** - Sakura recordó la jauría de lobos la noche anterior - **¡E-entonces tú…!** - 'Satoshi' pegó un saltó para atrás ante el aterrizaje imprevisto de aquel bárbaro delante suyo - **¿Q-que…? -** el muchacho tomó el brazo de la muchacha brazo, arrastró la manga de la camisa del pelicafé falso y reveló una herida levemente profunda en este -** ¡Su-suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres?**

**.**

**- Ya te lo dije, la persona que**… - Sakura le lanzó un puñetazo al aire - **wow, ¿quieres jugar?** - él rió con sorna evitando el golpe.

.

**- No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo soy…**

**.**

**- ¿El hijo del rey?** - El aun pelicafé abrió los ojos de golpe.

.

**- ¿C-como lo…?** - el 'bárbaro' se carcajeó.

.

**- El símbolo de la familia real está grabado en tu espada y en su funda** - 'Satoshi' sujetó con fuerza el arma mientras lo miraba con desconfianza **- el símbolo de las tropas del rey es diferente, el símbolo real está ligeramente alterado en una de las esquinas con un espiral de más y kanjis en código**

**.**

**- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?**- interrogó con bastante alerta la joven Princesa.

.

-** Sé cosas** - emitió él con una mueca astuta** - como que tú no eres el hijo del rey**

**.**

**- ¡A-Alucinas! ¡A-acabas de decir que s-si lo soy!**- soltó Sakura sumamente nerviosa ideándose alguna forma de convencerlo - **¡D-digas lo que digas, y-yo soy quien digo ser, soy el príncipe y eso me hace tu futuro rey!**

**.**

**- Ah, no me digas**- soltó con sátira viéndola. Sakura sintió su mirada recorrerla de arriba abajo, tragó grueso, no podría descubrirla, en el reino nadie se habia dado cuenta **- creí que el hijo del rey era diestro** - 'Satoshi' palideció **- y creí que tenía el cabello rubio, no castaño, ah y también recuerdo sus ojos azules, los tuyos son esmeraldas, mi Princesa** - era su fin, pensó ella -** solo lo dije para probar que tan mentirosa es usted**

**.**

**- ¿C-como…?**

**.**

**- ¿Si?** - se estaba burlando de ella, tal vez de su expresión de asombro.

.

**- ¿C-como te has dado cuenta?** - Lo que es más ¿Cómo sabía que su hermano era rubio y de ojos azules? El muchacho soltó una risa irónica.

.

**- Sería más fácil si deja de imitar esa terrible voz masculina, que no le queda** - _"Tan solo era un ladrón",_ pensó ella.

.

Si se deshacía de él, su secreto quedaría seguro y podría regresar a casa y, aunque sentía curiosidad por descubrir como él sabía tanto de su familia, decidió no correr riesgos.

.

Con esa estrategia y pensamiento en la mente, desvainó su espada, colocándola frente a él en posición de ataque. El rostro del muchacho se volvió serio.

.

- **Soy hijo del rey Minato, y en su nombre te atravesaré con esta espada** - el joven pelinegro avanzó a paso tortuoso hacia 'el supuesto hijo' -** ¡te lo advierto!** - en el mero parpadeo de los ojos verdes de ella, aquel odioso muchacho habia desaparecido de su vista -** ¿q-qué?** - su peluca fue arrebatada con brusquedad y la liga que sujetaba su largo y sedoso cabello oculto fue reventada a propósito, sus cabellos rosas cayeron y la mirada de Sakura comenzó a zigzaguear con miedo.

.

**- ¿Seguirá fingiendo o hacemos como que nada paso, Princesa?** - llena de coraje y miedo a la vez, giró medio cuerpo junto con su espada con intención clara de rebanar al ladronzuelo quien nuevamente se burló de ella, saltando ágilmente y quedando encima de la hoja de la espada como si su cuerpo no pesara nada, desafiando la gravedad, tan liviano como una pluma **- vaya, que malhumorada es usted** - Sakura sacudió la espada nuevamente.

.

-** ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!**

**.**

**- Usted se burla de si misma, haciéndose pasar por alguien más**

**.**

**- ¡Cállate!** - el pelinegro rodó los ojos hastiado, solo para por fin desarmarla, sorprendiéndola por la espada mientras torcía con mediana fuerza el brazo con el que blandía la espada, la muchacha gimoteó entre la presión y la rabia **- s-suéltame**

**.**

**- Si la suelto me rebanará en pedacitos** - siseo él cerca de su oreja.

.

-** ¡Asi es! ¡Que me sueltes!**

**.**

**- Como quiera - no sin antes quitarle la espada, con un empujón la mandó al suelo de rodillas** - ups, perdone- rió con sorna mientras jugueteaba con la espada **-vaya que es pesada** -refiriéndose al arma -** debe ser muy hábil para blandirla** - la muchacha escupió un poco de sangre que había entre sus labios para voltearse mirándolo con odio.

.

**- A-aunque…aunque me hayas descubierto** - comenzó a decir la pelirosa aun en el suelo -** sigo siendo hija legítima del rey**

**.**

**- ¿Y eso qué? -** como si no lo hubiera previsto ya, la pelirosa se le abalanzó encima tirándolo al suelo **- ¡Oye!**

**.**

**- ¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte!** - chilló encima ella de él con ambas piernas a los costados de la cadera del muchacho, teniendo más facilidad al momento de lanzar sus puños que, hasta el momento, no estaban dando mucho resultado.

.

**- ¡Ya es suficiente!** - El de ojos negros atrapó sus muñecas en el aire y valiéndose de su fuerza, la hizo girar con él, quedando ahora él encima de ella y controlando la situación -** ¡Maldición, si que eres una ladilla molesta y chillona!**

.

**- ¡Su-suéltame ahora!**

**.**

**- No lo creo, princesa, ya acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía**

…

.

.

.

.

…

El padre de Matsuri veía con severidad a su hija en medio de su humilde sala sollozando en una silla sentada.

.

**- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Se trata de la hija del Rey!** - vociferó el hombre asustando a la muchacha. Sai había mandado a Hinata de regreso al castillo bajo una escolta. El resto de la corte del Rey seguían buscando en los alrededores. Naruto y su padre miraban a la joven un tanto culpables - **Mi rey, por favor, perdone a mi hija, le daré un castigo severo y**… - el rubio negó sorprendentemente con una sonrisa tranquila.

.

**- No es necesario** - siseo Minato acercándose a la muchacha - **Matsuri es amiga de mi hija, es normal que se cubran entre ambas** - la muchacha alzó el rostro humedecido por lagrimas -** se que no lo hiciste a propósito, Sakura ya es lo suficientemente adulta para tomar sus decisiones**

**.**

**- Pero mi Rey…** - quiso intervenir el padre de la joven.

.

-** L-la Princesa Sakura s-se queja de no tener diversión y…si yo puedo darle aunque sea un poco de alegría, sería muy feliz…** - el llanto le dificultó el habla **- n-no me justifico por nada, e-es mi culpa que Sakura este perdida-** escondió el rostro entre sus manos - **¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡Y n-no puedo e-estar tranquila s-sabiendo que ella anda en el bosque sola y…!**

**.**

**- La encontraremos** - habló al fin Naruto sorprendiendo a Minato con su flamante determinación -** yo me encargaré de eso**

**.**

Y mientras el llanto de la muchacha apaciguaba lentamente, Minato pedía al cielo un favor.

.

- _"Kushina, cuida de Sakura…"_

…

.

.

.

.

…

**- ¿Planeas seguirme eternamente?** - ironizó el pelinegro mientras caminaba entre los frondosos árboles con la ahora legitima Princesa de cabello rosa.

.

**- Me aseguro de no perderte de vista -** masculló ella tropezándose de vez en cuando con las raíces salidas de algunos árboles **- tienes algo que es mio y lo quiero devuelta**

**.**

**- Ah, ¿quieres tu espada?** - Sakura resopló furiosa, su sentido del humor era tan tosco como una piedra musgosa - **¿Cómo piensas quitármela?**

**.**

**- Por la fuerza si es necesario** - bufó la muchacha apresurando el paso, logrando pasar al 'bárbaro', abriendo los brazos evitando que siguiera caminando - **entrégamela**

**.**

**- Bueno, ahí tienes**- _"Demasiado fácil",_ pensó la pelirosa atrapando con torpeza la funda en el aire, mirando con desconfianza al muchacho_"¿Asi de sencillo?"_ - **bien, ahora…piérdete** - le dijo él con gracia mientras comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección, en una opuesta a la del Reino.

.

**- ¡E-espera!** - _"Estúpida",_ se dijo a si misma Sakura ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

.

- **¿Si?**

**.**

**- Yo… ¿te conozco de algún lado?** - el pelinegro escrudiñó los ojos volviéndolos sumamente afilados y rígidos.

.

El cielo se volvió gris y los relámpagos estremecieron el ahora ligero cuerpo de Sakura al haberse deshecho de los almohadones de los falsos músculos de 'Satoshi'.

.

**- Descansaremos aquí** - fue lo único que pronunció el de ojos negros, alejándose entre los árboles para buscar algun refugio.

.

- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco?"_ - Sakura sacudió la cabeza, tal vez estaba delirando, despejando ideas absurdas comenzó a buscar algo con lo cual cubrirse.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

En mis sueños siempre estaba él. Me refiero a aquel niño con el que me encontré aquella vez hace ya bastante tiempo, la primera vez que me extravié.

.

Él me recuerda a alguien, es por eso que no he podido conciliar el sueño. Él es un bárbaro, un ladronzuelo, pero de alguna manera ha salvado mi vida. Coincidencia tras otra.

.

Comienzo a recordar su cara ¿Se tratará de él?

.

¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Quién…?

.

**- …eres?**

**.**

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

La pelirosa ahogó un grito con su mano libre, ya que al intentar tocar el pálido rostro del muchacho que descansaba bajo un enorme roble, este la sujeto con fuerza de manera sorpresiva, deteniéndole el corazón del susto por un momento.

.

Los ojos de él habian adoptado un color platinado debido a la luna. Lucían furiosos, vacios, serios.

.

**- T-tu brazo**… - dijo ella presa del pánico. Él seguía sin soltarla - **e-está herido**… - hasta ese momento no habia reparado en la herida de su brazo, tan profunda - **d-déjame curarlo** - el muchacho emitió una especie de gruñido receloso aun sin deshacer el intenso agarre de su muñeca.

.

**- Si intentas algo te mataré**… - la amenazó antes de que ella pudiera asentir de manera nerviosa.

.

No apartó su mirada de ella en ningún momento. Bien le habia dicho que lo curaría pero no debía bajar la guardia, él tenía planes para ella.

.

**- Sentirás el brazo adormecido, mantenlo apretado con esto** - le pasó un trozo de tela para que hiciera presión en la herida. Sakura habia corrido con suerte, en los alrededores se encontraban un poco de aquellas hierbas medicinales, eran escasas pero suficientes para servir como una especie de anestesia en lo que suturaba el brazo.

.

**- Si que eres despistada y rara** - la ojiesmeralda lo miró con inocencia.

.

- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

**.**

**- Estas consciente que podría matarte aquí mismo ¿no?** - Sakura asintió riéndose **- no le encuentro gracia a eso**

**.**

**- Me salvaste hace apenas ayer, dudo mucho que tus planes sean matarme luego de haberlo hecho ¿no? -** el pelinegro rodó los ojos bufando con incredulidad. ¿O era bastante confianzuda o bastante idiota**? - ya esta** - le dio unas palmaditas juguetonas provocándole ardor al muchacho.

.

-** ¡Duele! ¿¡Que haces?!** - ella estaba de lo más divertida - **¿A dónde vas?** - no le respondió, únicamente la vio alejarse.

.

-** ¡Enseguida vuelvo!** - al cabo de una media hora, el muchacho percibió su aroma tan peculiar. Cometió un error, eso parecía. No se puede saber.

.

- **No quiero** - Sakura detuvo sus brincos, en sus manos descansaba una enorme hoja con el pescado que habia atrapado en el río cerca de ahí -** no quiero comida** - Volvió a decir él. A Sakura aún le quedaban varios metros para llegar a él y sin embargo la habia oído.

.

- _"¿Cómo?" -_sus pupilas se removieron inquietas comenzando a sufrir un dejavú, un flashback, un pequeño recuerdo.

.

_"¿Qué no sabes lo que soy?"_

_._

_"¿Por qué no corres despavorida?"_

_._

_"Eres un niño cascarrabias"_

_._

_"Juguemos a los trabalenguas"_

_._

_"¡Eres muy bueno…Sasuke-kun"_

_._

_"¡Sasuke-kun…!"_

_._

_"¡Sasuke…espera…!"_

_._

El pescado crudo cayó a la tierra y las fuertes pisadas de Sakura quedaron plasmadas en la misma al correr rápidamente a donde se suponía que habia dejado al 'bárbaro'.

.

La misma escena, recostado al pie de un árbol, con una herida diferente claro está, pero la misma situación. No podía ser coincidencia.

.

**- ¿Q-que fue lo q-que dijiste?** - dijo ella voz cortada y con los ojos vidriosos. Él la miró con frialdad.

.

**- Odio recibir ayuda…Princesa**… - intensas, lágrimas intensas y espesas bajaron por la mejilla enrojecida de la pelirosa, con los dientes duramente apretados y con una expresión de inmensa alegría en su rostro. Asi mismo, sin reparar en lo que él pensaría luego de todos estos años, lo abrazó con fuerza, provocándole quizá dolor en la herida, pero ella no era consciente -** ¡O-Oye!**

**.**

**- E-eres tu…** - Sakura abría la boca pero las palabras no le salían, comenzó a desesperarse **- E-Eres Sasuke…¿Po-porque no me dijiste que…?**

**.**

**- No es mi problema que usted tenga mala memoria, Princesa** - espetó él con una mueca, separándola de una buena vez.

.

Reclamos juguetones mientras Sakura sonreía con efusividad y dicha.

.

El muchacho sin embargo, la miraba con la mirada nublada de un secreto que solo él podía cargar, serio, sin felicidad.

.

Era cierto, él tenía otros planes para ella.

.

.

**_(Fin del capítulo)_**

.

* * *

_Tarde pero seguro!_

_Hoy hay noche mexicana en mi casa así que subí apenas llegué de hacer compras wuajaja._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Bárbaro** , Sakura se siente extraña ante la nueva horrenda actitud de aquel que un día fue el adorable niño que conoció hace 6 años. ¿Que planes tiene Sakura ahora que lo ha encontrado nuevamente?_

_¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? :)_

_Comenten gente hermosa y adorable!_

_JA NE!_


	7. Bárbaro

**_Bárbaro_**

* * *

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Lo más importante era que había podido recordar, aquello fue lo que más la impresionó. Era necesario ponerlo en tela tan rápido como fuera posible, de otro modo, él se olvidaría de ella.

.

Él tenía una imagen de la pelirosa, era parlanchina y nunca se callaba, era fastidiosa y molesta, prueba de ello eran las incesantes preguntas que ahora le hacía sobre su paradero todos estos años.

.

Pregunta tras pregunta, un interrogatorio sin fin.

.

**- ¿Y…?** - Sasuke la miró de reojo sin indicios de querer iniciar una conversación **- ¿Qué tal has estado?**

**.**

**- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ponerte al tanto pero tengo tanto que hacer, gente que ver, cosas que robar, en fin** - dijo él con sorna alzando los hombros en disculpa falsa -** y…hablando de robar, creo que una reliquia como la tuya me vendría bastante bien** - dijo refiriéndose a la espada de Sakura.

.

**- No hablas enserio ¿verdad?** - la muchacha se colocó delante de él con los brazos en jarras bastante indignada -** no nos vemos desde hace años y ¿lo primero que piensas es en robarme?**

**.**

**- Ojala no fueras tú, enserio** - rió claramente sin sentimiento alguno o pudor.

.

**- Pe-pero se trata de mi**

**.**

- _"Y eso no me interesa"_ - pensó con una extraño rencor **- escucha, fueron amm…dias agradables de nuestra niñez pero eramos inmaduros ¿comprende Princesa? Ahora, si fuera tan amable de entregarme su espada de manera voluntaria…** - Sakura dió un giro completo desenvainando su espada con firmeza.

.

- **No te la llevarás, es un obsequio de mi padre -** el pelinegro rodó los ojos hastiado.

**.**

**- Un obsequio ¿y cómo sabes que no fue robado con anterioridad?**- Sakura abrió los ojos, no cabía de la impresión, era totalmente absurdo.

.

-** Estas mal, tiene el símbolo de mi familia ¡tú mismo lo aseguraste!**

**.**

**- Por favor, pudieron grabárselo luego**

**.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Actuaste de la misma manera la última vez que nos vimos** - Sakura lo intuía, Sasuke actuaba de forma extraña y violenta cuando hablando de su padre- **¿Qué tienes en contra de mi padre?**

**.**

**- ¿Qué? -** espetó Sasuke bastante molesto.

.

- **No sé si me lo estoy imaginando pero siempre que hablamos de él te pones así -** el pelinegro se carcajeó con arrogancia.

.

-** ¿Siempre? Solo hemos hablado dos insignificantes veces ¿entendió Princesa? -** soltó con dureza, tanta que Sakura tragó grueso y los ojos comenzaron a arderle - **pero saciaré su duda muy pronto, cuando su Rey caiga del trono y muestre su verdadero rostro**

**.**

¿Cómo se atrevía?, pensó Sakura. ¿Cómo se atrevía tan solo amenazar a su padre delante de ella?

.

No lo iba a permitir.

.

-** Empuña tu espada, bárbaro** -Sasuke no pudo aguantar sus carcajadas llenas de desprecio y burla -** ¡Desenvaina!**

**.**

**- No intentes hacerte la heroína que no te queda, alguien tan inútil como tú no podría ni rozarme la mejilla**

**.**

**- Me temo que si puede, Sasuke** - La manada del sur, la otra mitad de la que alguna vez fuera la manda del norte únicamente, estaba liderada por Sasuke. Habiendo seguido las órdenes infantiles del joven de cabellos negros.

.

**- Hmp, vaya, que horrible te ves Neji** -dijo Sasuke soltando su arma ya que habia tenido intenciones de desenvainarla. Neji era el tercer al mando luego de Kiba, el 'niñato' inútil que se encontraba bajo la protección de Sasuke -** ¿vas a decirme que ella te hizo eso**? - dijo en medio de risas.

.

**- Es cierto** -aseguró la pelirosa sacudiendo su espada para volver a guardarla, recordando al lobo gris que habia herido la misma noche que vio a Sasuke en el lago en su forma de bestia.

.

**- Ah, no me digas** -Bramó el pelinegro con burla. Sakura estaba más que asqueada por la actitud tan de bufón y arrogante de aquel nuevo Sasuke -** dejame felicitarte Neji, te has vuelto la burla del grupo -** el resto de la manada rompió en carcajadas despectivas a excepción de Kiba - **¿o prefieres ser la mascota?**

**.**

**- Ya basta** -Sakura arremetió contra el azabache, empujándolo con fuerza -** no tiene nada de deshonorable, yo… solo lo hice en defensa propia y…**

**.**

**- No necesito la benevolencia de nadie- **masculló Neji sujetándose parte de su brazo ensangrentado -** y menos de la hija del Rey**

**.**

_"Ahí van de nuevo",_ pensó ella rondando los ojos, intentando descifrar aquella aura despectiva y rencorosa que tenía hacia ella y hacia la familia real.

.

**- U-un momento… ¿c-como sabes que soy la hija del Rey…?** - Neji resopló con hastío.

.

**- Esto...** - Sasuke asintió dándole la palabra a su pequeño pupilo -** todos conocieron a la antigua Reina Kushina, es fácil reconocerla pues tiene sus ojos, su alteza**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo que 'su alteza'?-** interrogó Sasuke imitando una voz aguda de desprecio -** como sea, nosotros ya nos vamos**

**.**

**- E-espera…** - Sakura lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo antes de que diera su primer paso lejos de ella** -¿v-vas a dejarme aquí? ¿so-sola…?**

**.**

**- Fue tan temeraria para hacerse pasar por un varón y para herir a mis camaradas, incluso para empuñar su adorable espada contra mí**- Sasuke rió con ironía - **no veo cual es el problema de regresar por donde vino**

**.**

**- ¡Pe-pero tú me trajiste hasta aquí y…!**

**.**

**- Corrección, tú me seguiste, fue lindo verte pero se acabó el paseo por el bosque, que tenga suerte su majestad -** tan arrogante, tan despreciable, la pelirosa no encontraba un calificativo más perfecto para él y su horrorosa actitud de bárbaro.

.

- **Ni si quiera lo sueñes** -Como una niña haciendo un berrinche, Sakura se ancló al brazo de Sasuke con firmeza -** iré contigo**

**.**

**- Es una broma ¿cierto?**

**.**

**- ¿Parece que bromeo?** -contraatacó ella bastante firme en su decisión.

.

-** Y bien, Princesa, ¿tiene experiencia viajando?**

**.**

**- E-eh…no…**

**.**

**- ¿Tiene armamento?**

**.**

**- A-ah, n-no mucho pero…**

**.**

**- ¿Sabe navegar en las aguas de los turbulentos ríos? -**El rostro de Sakura brilló ante la victoria.

.

-** ¡Si!**

**.**

**- ¡Perfecto! La amarraré a un tronco y lo aventaré río abajo, asi regresará a su adorable Reino** -estallaron las carcajadas y Sakura solo pudo inflar los mofletes encolerizada.

.

- **Me lo imaginaba** -sorpresivamente, la pelirosa sonreía tambien como Sasuke a la hora de la arrogancia rebozada **- no eres alguien complicado**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- No tendrás remordimientos ¿verdad?** - insistió ella casi seductoramente.

.

-** No lo creo, Princesita**

**.**

**- Porque yo no podría dormir, sabiendo que dejé a su suerte a una pobre e indefensa doncella, morir de hambre o aun peor, para ser devorada por bestias salvajes-** Kiba estuvo a punto de reírse de no haber sido por la mirada acuchilladora que Sasuke -** me queda claro que no puedo confiar en tu honor pero tengo otras formas de convencerte -** el azabache alzó las cejas con aburrimiento.

.

**- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, diosa guerrera?** -Dijo en tono burlesco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.

-** Dándote lo que codicias** - del pequeño compartimento de la bolsa que llevaba de provisiones, sacó un pequeño diamante azul. El pelinegro se lo arrebató rápidamente de las manos.

.

- **Te escucho** - carraspeó él un poco con una sonrisa ladina. La muchacha terminó por sacar un pequeño saco caqui, vertiendo más pequeños diamantes en la mano de Sasuke, su sonrisa se anchó aun más **- Si, es suficiente** - Sakura estuvo a punto de cantar victoria -** ¿pero qué cree? No alcanza para un viaje de primera clase** - canturreó con malicia, cargando a la joven Princesa como si fuera un saco de papas.

.

Sakura iba amarrada al lomo de Sasuke en forma de bestia. Su pelaje le daba cosquillas, y a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de reírse se negó rotundamente a hacerlo.

.

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de 3 horas para que tocara nuevamente tierra.

.

**- ¡Ya bájame! ¡Exijo que me bajes y me quites esta venda apestosa!-** y para colmo iba vendada de los ojos - _"Caray, como si tuviera memoria fotográfica para aprenderme el camino a su cuchitril"_

_._

-** Vaya que es una Princesita delicada** - habló uno de los miembros con diversión.

.

-** Princesa o no, ahora está en nuestro territorio** - Karin era la 'cosa' con la que el joven lobo líder saciaba sus deseos sexuales.

.

Sasuke nunca la vio como nada más aunque ella misma se proclamaba su novia o algo parecido.

.

**- ¡Bájame!** - Sintió los brazos de alguien cargarla nuevamente caminando unos cuantos metros más, escuchando cuchicheos, solo para ser lanzada bruscamente contra un bulto de sabanas blancas en el interior de una tienda para dormir, rápidamente se quitó la venda al tener desatadas las manos.

- **Como puede ver Princesa, tiene un lujoso espacio para usted sola ¡oh, y le recuerdo que tenemos todo tipo de comida! Pescado, huevo y más pescado** - dijo Sasuke chasqueando los dedos mientras intentaba no reírse **- él es Nero, nuestro cachorro guardián, de hecho, estas en su espacio** - el cabello rosa de Sakura se volvió un completa caos, una maraña rosa con saliva, mugre y hojas secas debido a la grata bienvenida que le habia dado aquel cachorro al recorrerla como toda una nueva adquisición **- por cierto, si se cuelga de ti, es porque le gustas** - terminó de decir, cerrando la tienda escuchando los gritos y movimientos revoltosos entre Sakura y el buen Nero.

.

**- No entiendo Sasuke ¿vas a dejar que se quede?** - preguntó Kiba acercándose con cautela al pelinegro.

- **Es parte de mi plan y ella cayó redondita**

**.**

**.**

_**(Fin del capítulo)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Se que fue demasiado corto pero les prometo que el que viene será mas largo xD jajaja_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Cicatrices** ¿Cual es el motivo del odio de Sasuke hacia Minato? ¿Que destino le ha suplantado Madara? La busqueda de Sakura sigue siendo ardua, solo sus palabras a través de una carta podrán tranquilizar a su familia. El beso romantico que soñaba se disperzará igual que aquel cuento de hadas._

_No tengo mucho tiempo así que es todo por hoy. Mis examenes inician esta semana que viene asi que deseenme suerte!_

_Pasen a** 'Everyday'** :)_

_Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana :D_

_Comenten!_

_JA NE!_


	8. Cicatrices

**_Cicatrices_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Tomándose confianzas, haberle cumplido su deseo habia sido la mayor estupidez de su vida. Ahora tendría que cumplirle los quisiera solo por haberle dado pauta a un poco de aire de libertad.

.

Estaba jodido.

.

_(FLASHBACK)_

-** Parece que la Princesa nos acompaña** - dijo con desinterés el ojiperla al darse cuenta que la pelirosa salía de la carpa siendo correteada por el pequeño can, Neji aun no podía mover el brazo completamente asi que se le hacia dificultoso comer.

.

**- Vaya, nos honra su majestad**- a Sakura ya no le sorprendía el tono tan burlesco de Sasuke, es más, lo esperaba -** siéntate a comer**

**.**

**- No tengo apetito -** dijo ella de forma digna acercándose a él quien se encontraba sentando en el tronco más grande alrededor de la fogata y los pescados asados - **tengo una petición**- el último bocado le supo amargo a Sasuke con tan solo oír a la muchacha.

.

**- Habla**

**.**

**- Escribiré una carta y deseo que la envíes** - el azabache alzó las cejas con incredulidad divertida.

.

-** ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?** - "_Sería muy fácil, tengo de donde escoger",_pensó Sakura con ironía refiriéndose a Sasuke en su forma de lobo. El muchacho se llevó otro trozo de pescado a la boca -** ¿Qué maravillosa idea se le está ocurriendo a nuestra invitada de honor? ¿Planeas acusarnos de secuestro? ¿Revelar nuestra posición? Porque te recuerdo que tu estas aquí por tu voluntad**

.

-** No se trata de eso, solo quiero darle tranquilidad a mi familia es todo, solo quiero que sepan que estoy bien** - Sasuke lo meditó por eternos segundos en los que la firme mirada de Sakura no parecía flaquear.

.

- **¿Qué recibo yo a cambio?**

**.**

**- Alguien que pueda curar las heridas de tus compañeros -** Neji abrió los ojos de golpe -** temporalmente claro, eso depende del tiempo que siga contigo, asi que estoy pensando en que cada semana pueda enviarle cartas a mi padre y a mi hermano**

**.**

**- Me sorprendes -** dijo Sasuke jugueteando con los labios una espina de pescado -** eres buena negociando**

**.**

**- ¿Eso es un si?**

**.**

**- Hecho, Neji será tu conejillo de indias** - rompió a carcajadas el azabache casi atorándose con una espina. Neji miró con recelo a la princesa.

.

- **No necesito que me curen** - espetó el castaño, dejando su asiento libre para perderse entre la maleza.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

Heridas de su corazón abierto. Sasuke codiciaba más que solo dinero, codiciaba venganza.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Con la mirada desconfiada y el cuerpo alarmante, él entonces Sasuke de 10 años escuchaba atentamente a aquel hombre de nombre Madara.

.

**- Tsunade Senju nunca pudo tener hijos y aunque al principio eso no parecía ser un problema, con el paso del tiempo ella comenzó a deprimirse, además, era necesario y primordial tener hijos, Jiraiya, en aquel entonces Rey, necesitaba un sucesor**

**.**

**- Na-Namikaze Minato…** - balbuceó el niño con rencor.

.

- **Llegaron dos niños una mañana, uno era rubio, con los ojos más azules que el mismo mar, el otro era moreno, con negro y ojos del mismo color** -Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

.

- **¿O-otro niño?**

**.**

**- Tu padre era el segundo niño** -un poderoso latido retumbó en el interior del pequeño Sasuke - **Minato y Fugaku venían de un orfanato, Jiraiya los habia llevado para que pasaran una temporada con él y con su esposa. Tsunade los recibió a ambos con mucho cariño y amor, pronto no quiso separarse de ellos jamás y en aquel entonces Rey los adoptó como sus hijos.**

**.**

… Todo habia iniciado bastante bien, pero pronto su juventud los dejaba a un paso de las responsabilidades.

.

- **Minato era arrogante, prepotente, y muy inteligente, pronto se ganó la confianza de Jiraiya, dejando a tu padre en segundo plano. Tsunade lo prefería a él, todos lo preferían a él, Minato deseaba una única cosa, ser el próximo rey-** el pobre Sasuke seguía anonadado **- Fugaku tenía una herida en la pierna ¿no es así?**

**.**

Sasuke lo sabía, su padre habia sufrido un accidente y habia quedado con la pierna mal, incluso en su forma de bestia, el imponente lobo negro con tonalidades grises era fácilmente reconocido como alfa debido a su cojeo con su pata derecha.

.

- **Minato se la hizo** - el silbido del aire se cortó -** él sabía que Fugaku tenía todo lo requerimientos para ser Rey, era su rival y por lo mismo necesitaba sacarlo de la jugada, la herida se la causó Minato en una de sus peleas, la sangre de tu padre corrió por su espada** - Madara se cruzó de brazos resoplando - nadie le creyó a tu padre al decir que Minato le habia causado la herida, lo tenían con una imagen de guerrero glorioso y justo

.

_"Mi padre es amable y gentil"_

_._

Las palabras de Sakura eran mentiras. Ella era una mentirosa, pensó el pelinegro comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

.

**- Asi que, ¿un Rey que cojea?** - ironizó Madara -** aun asi, Fugaku le dio guerra a Minato, disputándose a cada que podían pero al final ganó él, como te dije, Minato era sumamente inteligente, manipuló completamente a todos con su imagen de benévolo y amable, Jiraiya lo nombró su heredero y ¿sabes lo primero que hizo Minato al tener poder?**

**.**

_"Padre… ¿Por qué no vivimos en el reino?"_

_._

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

.

**- Desterró a Fugaku -** Madara apreciaba el temblor que atravesaba el cuerpo de Sasuke y como sus ojos negros se volvían rojos de la cólera.

.

**- E-ese tipo… ¿s-sabía lo que eramos?**

**.**

**- Lo sabía** - Sasuke frunció el ceño **- pero ni la fuerza de Fugaku pudo ante la amenaza que Minato le habia lanzado antes de irse**

**.**

**- ¿A-amenaza?-** Su padre era el antiguo alfa de aquella manada, no conocía algo a lo que le tuviera miedo. Su padre era valiente ¿Qué pudo haberlo detenido?

.

-** Amenazó con matar a su hijo pequeño, al ser que aun residía en el cuerpo de su amada Mikoto**

**.**

_"Fuiste el ultimo en nacer antes de que el Rey los desterrara de su adorable Reino"_

_._

Todo cuajaba. Minato, un ser tan despreciable y vil. Sasuke lo odiaba más que cualquier cosa. Lo odió primero sin saber la verdad, cuando la ondeante bandera del reino mandó a matar a su manada. Ahora sabía porque lo habia hecho.

.

-** Para Fugaku, la vida de sus hijos era primordial, para que en algun momento de su vida cuando el falleciera fueran ustedes los que buscaran…venganza…**

**.**

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

**- Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a buscar…padre…** - la presión de sus manos sobre el tronco hueco fue tanta que lo partió a la mitad, quedando de pie y con la manos lastimadas.

.

Entrenándose todos estos años para este momento bajo la atenta mirada guardián y maliciosa de Madara acechándolo siempre.

.

Forzándose al máximo, sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Lo único que lo mantenía con vida era el odio hacia aquella burguesía, hacia la familia real, hacia el Rey mismo.

.

¿Cuál era su destino?

.

- **Vengar a mi padre, y en las tierras de ese mugre reino yo voy a tomar su lugar**

**.**

La filosofía que Madara le habia enseñado…

.

-** Que Namikaze Minato es el enemigo**

**.**

¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

.

- **Voy a matarlo** - con el odio puro destilando de sus ojos terminó convirtiéndose en bestia, soltando aullidos cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

**- ¿Qué fue eso?** - preguntó al aire Sakura oyendo aquel aullido mientras que el aire frío de la noche comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

.

- **Ese seguramente fue Sasuke**- murmuró el pelicafé entregándole un tazón con amabilidad -** soy Kiba**

**.**

**- A-ah hn -** la pelirosa asintió -** Namikaze Sakur… -** el muchacho le interrumpió.

.

**- Todos sabemos quién es** - algunos miembros de la manada voltearon a ver hacia donde ellos estaban - **incluso los gruñones de por allá** - dijo algo temeroso haciendo hincapié con la mirada hacia Karin quien con su mirada daba a conocer su molestia al tener a la pelirosa ahí.

.

-** Si claro** - soltó rápidamente la joven Princesa **- oye…la carta…**

**.**

**- Ya fue enviada** -le sonrió sentándose con ella en la soledad del tronco hueco donde estaba **-esto… ¿puedo preguntarle algo sin que se moleste?-** Sakura parpadeó con inocencia.

.

-** Eh, supongo**

**.**

**- ¿Conocía a Sasuke antes? -** la pelirrosa rodó los ojos suspirando. Claramente, los demás miembros comenzaron a acercarse con curiosidad.

.

-** Conocí a un lindo y divertido cachorrito** - varios soltaron pequeñas risas -** no al bárbaro que tienen por líder-** ironizó ella -** ¿todos ustedes son…?**

**.**

**- ¿Hombres lobo?** - espetó Karin de brazos cruzados -** por supuesto, no entiendo porque Sasuke permitió que te quedaras**- soltó con desdén.

.

-** Tal vez no lo satisfaces lo suficiente y prefirió algo más** - bromeó un peliblanco de ojos violáceos, acercándose por detrás de Sakura para tomarla de los hombros **-nuestro líder fue bastante ambicioso esta vez, mira que conseguir a nada más y nada menos que a la hija del Rey, que gran hazaña**

**.**

**- No vine aquí para ser su juguete sexual** - aclaró la joven Princesa poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose las manos del peliblanco.

.

**- ¿Para qué vino entonces, mi Princesa? -** a Sakura se le detuvo la respiración, una mano reposaba en su vientre y la otra tenía preso su mentón. El aire dejó de circularle por los pulmones sintiendo la lengua de Sasuke en su oreja.

.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y su mueca de asco se perturbó a un más al tenerla asi sujetaba públicamente frente a todos. Está de más decir que Karin lanzaba humo por las orejas.

.

-** ¿Q-que haces?** - balbuceó a duras penas Sakura hasta que una descabellada idea para librarse de él pasó por su cabeza.

.

El peliblanco con una sonrisa colmilluda fue empujado abruptamente cuando Sakura se logró soltar, aprovechándose de aquello, la pelirosa alcanzó a desenvainar la katana del muchacho volviéndola su arma, lanzando la primera tajada al aire solamente - _"¿e-en donde esta?"_ - tragó grueso sintiendo la punta de la espada de Sasuke rozarle la espalda.

.

**- Suelta la katana ahora** - le dijo con severidad, casi ahuyentándole la seguridad que hace pocos segundos poseía - **¿no me oíste?... -** creyéndose vencedor de la rabieta de Sakura, comenzó a bajar su brazo al ver que ella hacia ceder el suyo. Fue tan breve que no se dio cuenta de su pequeño truco.

.

Sakura, abriendo su puño izquierdo solo para dejar que la katana se perdiera en el aire por breves segundos para volver a sujetar velozmente con su mano derecha, confundiendo a Sasuke, logrando girar sobre ella misma y atrapar el cuello del muchacho con el filo del arma.

.

El peliblanco silbó dando tres aplausos con una sonrisa ladina.

.

- **Calla Suigetsu** - gruñó Sasuke retirando la katana con su dedo -** ¿Qué cree que hace, Princesa?** - la potencia de su voz aturdió a la pelirosa, provocando que soltara la katana.

.

**- Y-yo…** - Karin sentía la victoria creyendo que el muchacho se desharía de ella de una vez más si sorpresa fue otra **-¡mmhn**! -Aturdida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el sonido de sorpresa que todos habia hecho volviéndolo un eco poderoso al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

.

Sin permiso alguno, Sasuke se habia apoderado de los vírgenes labios de la joven Princesa en un beso ardiente.

.

Kiba tuvo impulsos de detenerlo al ver el ficus de desesperación de la pelirosa en apartarlo, pero de haberlo hecho su castigo hubiera sido mucho peor.

.

Solo hasta que Sasuke sintió que habia sido suficiente el castigo, la soltó mientras se relamía los labios.

.

**- Vaya, eso fue bastante rápido** - soltó él con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

.

- _"M-me besó…"_ - la muchacha cayó de rodillas tocándose los labios hincados. Algo que era sagrado para ella, su primer beso arrebatado por él, alguna vez soñó que asi fuera pues él le habia robado el aliento desde que lo volvió a ver, pero habia caído tan bajo, él ya no era a quien solía conocer - **¿po-porqué…? ¿por-porqué lo hiciste?** - delgadas hileras de fría agua cayeron por sus mejillas, era humillante y a la vez doloroso, pero el corazón lleno de rencor de Sasuke no pareció sentir nada.

.

**- Porque me fastidias, simplemente por eso** - sin tacto ni consuelo, simplemente se agachó para recoger la katana de Suigetsu para lanzársela **- ah, y por haber cometido la estupidez de atacarme** - terminó de decir soltando un escupitajo a la tierra para luego fugarse de ahí.

.

Karin sintió rabia pero terminó por sentir satisfacción al ver a la pelirosa hincada en un mar de lágrimas y espasmos.

.

-** ¿Qué mierda miran? ¡vuelvan a sus deberes ahora!** - la voz dura de Neji ahuyentó a los curiosos miembros de la manada y lanzándole una mirada casi misericordiosa a la pelirosa, le ordenó a Kiba con la misma mirada que fuera con ella.

.

- **Prin-Princesa**… - carraspeó el más joven de la manada pasando sus brazos por la espalda de la muchacha **- e-esto…**

**.**

**- Q-quiero lavarme… -** ambos hombres encarnaron las cejas **- quiero q-quitarme s-su aroma…**

**.**

**- Hai**

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

**- Sasuke… ¡Hey Sasuke!**- el peliblanco estaba arriesgando su vida bastante, pero al parecer únicamente le daba gracia seguir las huellas del Uchiha para cabrearlo **- linda escena la de hace un rato, mira que besarla ¿Qué sentiste?**

**.**

**- Te preguntaré lo mismo cuando te haya roto todos los huesos por andarme jodiendo** - Sasuke sonrió con maldad -** ¿Qué sentiste Suigetsu?**

**.**

**- Are, are, todo solucionándolo con la violencia, asi no le agradarás a la Princesa** - dijo con gracia, recibiendo únicamente una mirada asesina del muchacho **- bueno, al menos ¿te diste cuenta**? - Sasuke lo miró de reojo -** ese movimiento, no hay duda al respecto**

**.**

**- ¿De qué? ¿de qué es hija del Rey?** - el pelinegro resopló con sorna -** a decir verdad no tenía dudas de que no lo fuera**

**.**

**- Por favor -**soltó con dramatismo el peliblanco -** ¿Ojos verdes y cabello rosa?, hasta mi madre dudaría de que fuera hija del rubio con ojos azul cielo**

**.**

**- Tú no tienes madre** - espetó el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

.

**- Si tuviera** - bromeó el de ojos violáceos -** como sea… ¿amigos de la infancia?** - Sasuke rodó los ojos, al parecer Sakura habia hablado de más, tal y como lo suponía **- que lindo, ¿Qué otros secretos guardas?**

**.**

**- No somos amigos de infancia, ella es solo…** - No apreciaba ni siquiera aquellas tardes en las que se tiraban sobre la hierba y miraban al cielo, jugando a adivinar formas en las nubes. ¿Por qué las recordaba entonces? **- alguien que conocí**

**.**

**- Qué suerte la tuya, conocer a alguien de la realeza** - Suigetsu parecía un tonto, pasándose casi la mayoría del tiempo bromeando de todo a su alrededor, pero su superior lo inquietaba. Lo conocía lo suficiente para jurar que algo tramaba y él quería ser parte de ello - **dime Sasuke…la venganza de la que tanto hablas ¿incluye a nuestra Princesa?** - Sasuke soltó una risa socarrona.

.

**- ¿Nuestra? En todo caso ella es solo mía**- Suigetsu dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

.

**- No me digas que te gusta**

**.**

**- ¿Bromeas? Recién la veo luego de años y ¿te atreves a preguntar semejante barbaridad**? - el de los colmillos se alzó de hombros - **como sea, Sakura es parte de mi plan y espero que de tu boca no salga absolutamente nada porque seré yo quien te la costure ¿quedó claro?**

**- Como el agua**

…

.

.

.

.

…

**- A-Ano… ¿Prince…?** - la pelirosa apareció entre los arbustos con un trozo de tela en la mano luego de haberse lavado el rostro en un riachuelo cercano -** ¿se encuentra bien?**

**.**

**- No del todo** - Sakura suspiró largamente **- e-es un bárbaro ¿c-como pudo besarme? D-deberia…**

**.**

**- ¿Desquitarse? -** tanto la princesa como el pelicafé pegaron un saltito ante la imponente voz de Neji - bueno, eso se puede arreglar -sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le aventó una espada de madera gruesa, lo suficientemente para asimilar a una de verdad. Neji sostuvo la propia con su mano izquierda - **ande, atáqueme**

**.**

**- Neji… ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó el castaño interponiéndose entre la Princesa y él como una especie de escudo humano con los brazos extendidos.

.

**- Descuide, no le haré daño** - Seguramente Sakura estaba perdiendo la razón, pero en esos momentos estaba conteniendo un sentimiento que nunca antes habia experimentado, al menos no hasta ese punto en que deseaba golpear a alguien para sentirse satisfecha **-atáqueme** - la pelirosa soltó un gritó de furia, aliviando su alma en los siguientes intentos por rozar tan si quiera el cuerpo del de ojos perlas.

.

Las pupilas inquietas de Kiba alternaban entre Neji y la Princesa temiendo que la lastimara.

.

- _"Imagina que soy Sasuke"_ - la pelirosa abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida, deteniéndose a mirar a su alrededor - _"acá estoy"_- dijo la voz risueña en su mente mientras Neji le sonreía de lado empuñando nuevamente la espada de madera _- "él te hizo esto…"_ - la tomó desprevenida, repitiendo la misma posición en la que Sasuke colocaba el filo de su espada contra la espalda de la pelirosa, dejándola a ella con el brazo izquierdo extendido al frente.

.

Como si la hubiese tentado a hacerlo, obtuvo el mismo resultado por el que Sasuke la habia besado.

.

Haber soltado la espada tanteándola rápidamente con su mano derecha, cogiéndola y dando media vuelta con ella que, a diferencia de una espada real, Neji la pudo detener colocando ambas manos alrededor de ella a tan solo centímetros de su rostro.

.

**- Impresionante, ese movimiento es inconfundible** - la muchacha parpadeó confusa con la primera sonrisa sincera que recibía de aquel chico de cabello largo - **eres hábil** - sujetó la espada, maniobrando un poco para entregársela de nuevo con cuidado

.

**- A-ah…** - Sakura carraspeó un poco sonrojada** - gracias, supongo** -Lo cierto es que el movimiento del que tanto hablaban era justo la misma forma de pelear de Minato, ese movimiento era propio de él y que su hija lo supiera realizar perfectamente le daba honor a su titulo de hija del Rey.

.

**- Wow, Princesa, ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?**

**.**

**- Ah, ¿no se supone que debemos volver al campamento**? - rió nerviosa ante el halago del ojigris y la efusiva curiosidad del de ojos cafés.

.

- **Tenemos tiempo** - murmuró Neji - **además, no es como si me importaran las órdenes que da Sasuke** - miró a la pelirosa con una sonrisa cómplice -** ¿no?**

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

**- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! -** atravesó la puerta gritando el pelirrojo con un sobre en la mano.

.

-** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay noticias de Sakura?** - antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Sasori, las manos de Minato hicieron a un lado a Naruto con delicadeza -** padre…**

**.**

-** ¿Qué pasa Sasori?** - los paños oscuros debajo de los ojos del rubio demostraban que no habia pegado tan siquiera sus ojos para descansar un rato en la arduo búsqueda de su hija -** ¡Habla vamos!**

**.**

- **M-mi Rey, llegó esta carta…es de la Princes**a - el corazón de Sai, quien también se encontraba ahí, dejó de latir. Hinata habia sido enviada por él de nuevo a su reino mientras él se habia quedado.

.

El Rey miró con ojos moribundos y piadosos a su hijo mayor al tomar entre sus manos aquella carta que contenía la legible y perfecta escritura de Sakura.

.

_"Papá, Naruto, se que lo que hice fue extremista, sé que no debí pero a la vez no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_._

_La libertad de la que alguna vez les conté, sobre ser libre, correr entre la lluvia y sentir adrenalina son cosas que nunca hubiera experimentado estando en el castillo._

_._

_Sé que mi comportamiento merece la deshonra y tal vez es cierto, soy una rebelde, yo no nací para permanecer en el castillo y saludar a los soldados que se marchan a las batallas. Tal vez…no nací para ser Princesa; el espíritu valiente y aventurero que alguna vez escuché decir sobre mi madre tal vez es el mal que ahora padezco, pero ella nació para ser Reina y yo no._

_._

_Lo único que quiero es que no se preocupen, me encuentro bien, al menos no corro peligro extremo. Me siento feliz y a la vez un poco desilusionada por lo que vine a encontrar con todo esto. Volveré a casa, eso es seguro, pero por el momento he decidido no hacerlo, hay algo que me intriga bastante y es relacionado con aquella promesa que le hice a usted, mi amado padre._

_._

_Sin nada más por el momento, dejen de cansarse arduamente en buscarme porque me encuentro bien y es verídico saber que cuando regrese aceptaré mi severo castigo._

_._

_PD. No castiguen a Matsuri, ella lo único que ha hecho es obedecer una orden de su Princesa, eso, y ser una buena amiga. En cuanto a Sai, si su corazón lo permite, díganle que no se esfuerce más, que mi amor le pertenece a la indomable naturaleza de una bestia, de alguien lejano a lo que él puede llegar a ser._

_._

_Los quiere, Sakura."_

_._

**- ¿Q-que…que es esto?** - Naruto le arrebató la carta a su padre, apretándola con furia - **¿q-que está bien? ¿Qué no la busquemos? ¿¡Que ha perdido la razón?! -** él si la habia perdido en el momento en que tiró el pedazo de papel al suelo y lo pisaba con negación - **Padre, no podemos permitirlo, debemos salir a buscarla y…**

**.**

Habia algo en los ojos de Minato que Naruto no pudo descifrar.

.

Una huella de lobo al final de las letras. Muy abajo pero claramente legible.

.

**- ¿F-Fugaku…?** - fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_Para las que me desearon suerte en los examenes se los agradezco pero me sucedió algo inesperado y doloroso. El sábado pasado me internaron (yo pensando que era Dengue) y resulta que tenía apendicitis y fui sometida a operación :( gracias a Dios y a todos mis amigos y familiares que estuvieron conmigo, ahora me encuentro en recuperación._

_Muchas pensaran "Dios ¿que hace en la laptop entonces?". La mera verdad es que me siento super bien, gracias a que me lo detectaron a tiempo me encuentro recuperandome a pasos agigantados :D Se los juro, me siento super bien, claro, el dolor es logico pero ya casi ni lo siento._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Cacería**, Ahora que Sakura se encuentra viviendo con lobos, ella insiste en llevar aquella vida salvaje. Sin embargo Sai ya ha actuado enviando a alguien al bosque a recuperar a 'su Princesa'_

_Dejen sus adorables comentarios, me animan a seguir :)_

_Pasen por **'Everyday'**, les juro que esta buenisimo. xD_


	9. Cacería

**_Cacería_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

La segunda noche fue tan espantosa como Sakura se la había imaginado.

.

Y es que parecía ser el conejillo de indias de todos, solo cuando lograba casi conciliar el sueño, alguien iba a remover su carpa frenéticamente solo para asustarla y vaya que lo estaban logrando.

.

- _"Dios, ¿Por qué no son civilizados?"_ - pensó tallándose los ojos ya con el amanecer encima, teniendo casi de la misma manera la divertida cola de Nero en la cara y su adorable aroma -** ah, es increíble-** resopló rodando los ojos, apartando con cuidado al cachorro **- supongo que tendré que educarte a ti también** - y es que su objetivo primordial era indagar sobre Sasuke y su raro comportamiento hacia ella. ¿Qué golpes le había dado la vida para que ahora actuara tan horriblemente?, sin olvidar mencionar que ayer le había robado su primer beso. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, no había sido para nada romántico y ella que soñaba con que él fuera quien se lo diera pero no de esa manera **- bárbaro**

**.**

**- ¡Levántense maricas, es día de cacería, regocíjense de felicidad!** - Sakura se llevó ambas manos a los oídos ante el tremendo anuncio. Reconoció la voz, era la de ese chico de cabello blanco con aire de malicia.

.

- _"Que madrugadores"_- pensó ella calzándose las botas negras únicamente pues había tenido que dormir con toda la ropa puesta **-¿hn**? - el radiante sol se coló entre los arboles de frente, dándole directamente a los ojos al salir de su tienda, eso, seguido de un fuerte ajetreo en las demás carpas a su costado, viendo como todos salían a tropezones y con inmensas sonrisas.

.

- **Princesa** - Kiba apareció a su lado haciendo una pequeña reverencia -** lamento que no haya podido dormir pero**… - el codo de Neji cayó sobre la mollera del de rayas rojas en las mejillas de manera graciosa, callándolo al instante -** i-itte…**

**.**

**- Tendrá que acostumbrarse, niñato** - Kiba le lanzó una mirada rígida al referirse a él de esa manera **- Buenos días**- ante los ojos de Sakura, aquel muchacho de ojos perla había cambiado su actitud con ella radicalmente.

.

La había recibido de mala manera y horas después se había comportado muy considerado con ella.

.

Aunque suponía que lo hacia para molestar a Sasuke al no obedecerle, la pelirosa lo sentía ligeramente sincero.

.

**- Pueden llamarme Sakura** - ella misma se sorprendió de la rápida confianza que le había agarrado a ambos. Ellos eran lo más cercano al termino amabilidad en esa jauría de revoltosos, incluyendo a Sasuke.

.

**- Seguro-** dijo el ojigris sonriendo de lado mientras que Kiba únicamente asentía con una sonrisa penosa.

.

**- Por cierto…** - los guió con su mirada esmeralda hacia el chico de cabellos blancos y colmillos casi de tiburón.

.

- **Él es Suigetsu, no te acerques mucho a él, es una ladilla molesta**

**.**

**- Te escuché** - a Neji le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo al sentir encima al susodicho en uno de sus abrazos de oso **- oh, dulce flor de la mañana** - tres puntos suspensivos se dibujaron encima de la cabellera de Sakura - **¿dormiste bien?**

**.**

**- Si con dormir bien te refieres a ser molestada por los mosquitos, bichos rastreros y por el adorable Nero, entonces si, si dormí bastante bien** - ironizó la Princesa con una sonrisa casi tétrica.

.

-** Que adorable** - bromeó Suigetsu **- tienes un sentido del humor tan encantador como el de Sasuke**

**.**

**- Yo no tengo sentido del humor -** apareció el pelinegro a sus espaldas, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Sakura quien ahora lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

.

- **De eso me doy cuenta** - masculló la pelirosa haciendo una mueca de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.

-** ¿Dormiste bien, mi Princesa?**

**.**

**- Ahórrate tu preocupación falsa, muchas gracias -** Sasuke soltó una carcajada, alcanzando a tomar uno de los mechones rosas de la muchacha para olerlo con galantería - **¿q-que haces…?**

**.**

**- Tu aroma me seduce bastante** - intentando rozar su nariz con la de ella, Sakura le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla, Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor -** ¡Por dios mujer! ¿¡Qu-que haces?!** - Sakura sonrió con altivez ante su 'hazaña'.

.

-** Eso no es nada comparado a lo que te haré por haberme besado -** amenazó la muchacha sacándole una risita socarrona en medio del ficus de dolor del Uchiha.

- **¿Qué? ¿tanto te molestó que lo hiciera?**

**.**

**- La forma en que lo hiciste, s-si tan solo m-me hubieras preguntado a-antes yo… -** todo se volvió un incómodo silencio y los colores se le subieron a la cara a Sakura en su intento por ocultarse detrás de la primera persona que vio, Suigetsu _- "q-que vergüenza"_

_._

El rostro de Sasuke quedó pálido a diferencia del de ella. ¿Le estaba dando su autorización para volver a hacerlo? Tuvo que fingir toser para salir de esa incómoda escena en la que se había visto involucrado.

.

- **Hoo, entonces si se lo pido yo mi dulce flor de la mañana ¿aceptaría mi beso? -** soltó con extrema diversión el de ojos violáceos tomando las delicadas manos de Sakura entre las suyas en una escena de historia romántica -** ¡Auch! -** chilló ante el dolor que le había proporcionado la espada de manera en su cabeza.

.

-** Ups, perdón, creí que tenías una mosca en el cabello** - ironizó Neji haciéndose el inocente. Su travesura había logrado liberar a Sakura quien había corrido hacia él y Kiba.

.

Y aunque Sasuke se había molestado ligeramente por el rol de protector que Neji había tomado para con Sakura, supo ocultarlo bastante bien.

.

-** Basta de idioteces, hoy es día de cacería -** la mayoría gruñó en festejo, Sasuke levantando sus manos en una turbulenta ola semi-humana **- no les tengo que repetir las reglas de esto**

**.**

**- ¿Qué es día de cacería?** - preguntó con inocencia la joven Princesa elevando el rostro hacia Neji, quien le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia.

.

-** No hay mucho que explicar, es simplemente es**o- la miró con una mueca ladina -** cazar, a eso nos dedicamos para sobrevivir -** Sakura había escuchado rumores de que un grupo de hombres-lobo merodeaban los alrededores del reino ¿era posible que fueran ellos? Pues bien, solo llevaba dos días ahí y ya tenía suficientes preguntas albergadas dentro de sí y quería que Sasuke personalmente se las respondiera.

.

**- Neji** - lo llamó Sasuke desde el frente del pequeño comboy ya ordenado -** tu cuidarás de la Princes**a - Sakura hizo una mueca -** cuida que no se dañe el barniz de uñas** - se burló.

.

-** Creí que Kiba haría eso -** masculló Neji con cierta molestia. No es que le costara trabajo, únicamente odiaba quedarse sin hacer nada solo por caprichos infantiles de Sasuke.

.

**- Creíste mal** - canturreó el pelinegro con clara satisfacción.

.

-** Quiero intentarlo** - nuevamente se formó el incómodo silencio. Era como si cada vez que Sakura abría la boca para protestar o pedir algo, todo el mundo pusiera la atención del universo.

.

- **Espera…** - el Uchiha rió -** ¿Qué dijiste?**

**.**

**- Lo que oíste, quiero ir de cacería también** - Karin rompió a carcajadas despectivas seguida de unos cuantos más -** ¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy tan capaz de empuñar una espada como tú, ya te lo probé** - refunfuñó la joven dando un paso al frente, reduciendo la estrecha brecha entre Sasuke y ella.

.

- **Princesa, definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza** - Sakura frunció el ceño -** ¿está hablando enserio?** - Sasuke la interrogó viendo determinación en su mirada verdosa.

.

**- Por supuesto, quiero hacerlo** - Sasuke fingió meditarlo mientras sonreía con burla tallándose el mentón -** ¿o es que tienes miedo de que sea mejor que tu cazando?**

**.**

**- Si claro, ni en un millón de años** - el Uchiha soltó un aplauso -** bien, lo he decidido, nuestra temeraria Princesa se nos unirá, tal vez consiga cazar a un conejito** - más risas arrogantes -** Karin, Tayuya y Kiba se encargarán de cuidarle la espalda ¿quedó claro? -** la pelirroja estaba más que indispuesta a hacerlo pero de refutar a la orden de Sasuke, sería su cabeza la que rodaría en vez de la de la pelirosa.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

Unos pocos se había quedado en el campamento a hacer guardia por orden del pelinegro. El resto se encontraban bastante animados, no por la cacería, era una más así que no había mucho chiste, sino porque la valiente y a la vez descuidada Princesa se les había unido en un acto de valentía o idiotez.

.

Los misterios de un bosque distinto al que solía conocer. La mirada esmeralda de Sakura no sabía hacia donde ver, es decir, habían infinidad de cosas raras en las que fijarse ignorando el hecho que estaba con una manada de hombres-lobo.

.

Flores que jamás había visto, tan peligrosas y tan atrayentes, de vez en cuando Tayuya, una de las más leales a Sasuke, reprimía la mano curiosa de Sakura al querer tocar las exóticas hierbas dándole una palmadita en la mano, evitando que muriera de una trágica intoxicación.

.

**- No se confíe mucho Princesa -** le dijo la de cabello color melón fuerte mientras caminaba a su lado. Karin se había desligado de su deber al protegerla según las ordenes de Sasuke, Tayuya y Kiba venían cuidando sus pasos y, muy de vez en cuando Neji la miraba desde el flanco izquierdo de Sasuke.

.

**- A-ah si -** asintió la Namikaze un poco temerosa. Tayuya tenía un aspecto de ser una chica ruda pero sorprendentemente la trataba, no con amabilidad, pero de manera normal.

.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada hacia atrás específicamente a Sakura, captando el momento en que una sonrisa divertida y nerviosa se le escapaba de los labios a ella y, aunque su inmutable rostro no mostró sorpresa, dibujó una mueca lo bastante similar a una sonrisa.

.

Sakura estaba maravillada y con el permiso de Tayuya, quien le indicaba que cosa podía tocar y que cosas no, se aventuró separándose un poco del grupo bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluida la de Sasuke quien había dado pauta a que 'su Princesa' explorara.

.

Un pequeño claro, un pedacito de tierra que no había sido tocado por el hombre. Con una cúpula verde natural de ramas.

.

La pelirosa se acercó a unas flores vistosas, acercó su mano y al momento de tocarlas estas volaron literalmente, dando vueltas como hélices de helicóptero danzaron alrededor de su imagen de inocencia y pureza.

.

La felicidad de Sakura en esos momentos era aquella mariposa que revoloteaba a su lado desprendiendo polvos de colores. Comenzó a recrear círculos mientras fingía perseguirla hasta que se cansó y se sentó tranquilamente a mirar.

.

Sasuke no podía compartir esa felicidad con ella, esa frescura sin preocupaciones, un alma pura como Sakura.

.

No podía, mas sin embargo en todo ese rato no le había quitado la mirada de encima, lejos de burlarse de lo infantil que se veía, su mirada pasiva para con ella reflejaba un arduo deseo oculto por disfrutar a su lado.

.

Dejo de mirarla, soltando un suspiro, recordando rápidamente su deber y el propósito del que Sakura estuviera allí, y pudo haber logrado recobrar su postura de no haber sido por las risas alegres que Sakura comenzó a compartir con el resto de la manada, contagiándoles igual.

.

Alguien como ella, tan despreocupada y alegre, ¿Cómo había aceptado estar en medio de terreno peligroso? Siempre había sido así, incluso en los pocos días en los que recordaba su pequeña infancia con ella, era tan torpe con la personalidad de un castor pero tan pura como las perlas de la virgen.

.

**- ¿Disfrutando de la vista**? - Sasuke parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos, escuchando la molesta voz de Suigetsu, su flanco derecho. El Uchiha carraspeó.

.

**- Sigamos**

**.**

Minutos después, la caminata se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña colina con una bajada pronunciada.

.

- **¿Por qué nos detenemos**? - preguntó la inocente Sakura siendo casi arrastrada segundos después por una potente ráfaga. La, ahora manada de lobos, se lanzó a correr. Sakura apenas pudo distinguir un par de ciervos, suficiente incentivo para que los lobos iniciaran su cacería -** q-que salvajes** - Kiba rió a su lado aun en su forma humana.

.

**- Bueno, no somos específicamente criaturas dóciles y tranquilas**- Sakura le dio la razón rodando los ojos mientras se reía **- ¿quiere intentarlo?**

**.**

**- Sería un estorbo** - afirmó con desilusión **- además, no soy tan rápida como el resto y no traje mi espada**

**.**

**- Hey novata -** Neji, quien aún permanecía ahí también, le lanzó su espada -** Kiba te llevará encima**

**.**

**- Amm ¿q-que…?** - la cabeza del ahora lobo café se escurrió entre sus piernas, alzándola en su lomo. La pelirosa agradeció infinitamente tener pantalones y no vestido.

.

Lo cierto es que Sakura comenzó a disfrutarlo. Ahí, sentada encima del lomo de Kiba, sujetándose con fuerza. Era distinto a montar caballo pero poseía el mismo frenesí así que rápidamente comenzó a adaptarse.

.

Los ojos rojos del lobo líder se desviaron hacia ella y hacia Kiba, gruñendo más.

.

- _"¿Qué se supone que haces, Kiba?"_ - la voz de Sasuke resonó en la cabeza de Sakura, quien por más que miraba a todos lados no lograba descifrar como le hacía para hablar.

.

**- ¿T-tele patía? -** el lobo negro gruñó ante lo obvio - **¡que genial! - **exclamó Sakura. Neji, el lobo gris pronto se les unió resoplando ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser esa muchacha **- ¿tú también puedes Kiba?**- le habló al lobo café acariciándole el pelaje cerca del cuello, sacándole un ronroneo -** Oh, entonces tu…** - miró al gris quien asentía con la cabeza únicamente - _"de modo que el que me hablaba anoche era él"_

_._

- _"Kiba, eres responsable de lo que le pase a la Princesa ¿quedó claro?" -_El lobo café asintió comenzando a correr lejos con Sakura encima.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

**- Padre… ¡Padre!** - Naruto irrumpió en el silencio del estudio de Minato abriendo las puertas de par en par -** ¿Qué haces?** - el rubio mayor parecía haber escondido algo entre los cajones de su escritorio **- ¿Qué me ocultas padre?**

**.**

**- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? -** Minato sonrió falsamente.

.

- **De tu actitud, no entiendo porque te comportas así siendo el Rey**

**.**

**- ¿ Así como?**

**.**

**- Tan…tan despreocupado** - Naruto tomó aire intentando serenarse -** Sakura está perdida y actúas como si nada**

**.**

**- Sakura está bien, ella regresará -** el rubio menor comenzó a perder la paciencia.

.

- **Dime que no te creíste esa tonta carta ¡Pudieron amenazarla para escribir eso! ¡Ella ahora puede estar…!**

**.**

**- ¡Basta Naruto!** - la resonante y áspera voz de Minato hizo eco entre las paredes de piedra gris -** confió en Sakura, puede que tú seas su hermano pero yo soy su padre**

**.**

**- ¿Confías en Sakura? Esto no se trata de confianza, se trata de su vida…Padre…si no tomas medidas yo las tomaré** - amenazó Naruto bastante irritado y molesto.

.

-** No puedes hacerlo**

**.**

**- ¡Seré Rey, claro que puedo tomarlas…!**

**.**

**- ¡Serás Rey hasta que yo lo demande Naruto!-** Minato explotó, con los ojos duramente cerrados al igual que sus puños detrás de su espalda -** retírate** - pidió moderando su voz pero ya era demasiado tarde.

.

**- Bien**- masculló el menor en tono mordaz y con el ceño fruncido de la rabia, azotando la puerta antes de salir.

.

- _"Si él está con ella…tal vez estará bien…tal vez…"_

_._

El eco rimbombante de los pasos de Naruto se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

.

No había dormido tan siquiera por la angustia de saber que su hermana estaba allá afuera en lo desconocido.

.

- ¿**Qué sucedió?** - preguntó Sai sujetando las riendas de su caballo viendo venir a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

.

-** Nada, eso pasa, mi padre está actuando muy raro desde que recibió esa carta**

**.**

**- Tal vez tenga que ver con la huella de lobo impresa al final -** Naruto lo meditó pero no encontraba relación alguna -** como sea, eso es una pista, Sakura puede estar con una jauría de lobos**

**.**

**- ¿Bromeas?**

**.**

**- De hombres lobo Naruto -**el rubio se quedó rígido **- ¿Qué no Sakura hablaba mucho sobre ellos cuando era pequeña?**

**.**

**- Si pero…no existen, solo son fantasías**

**.**

**- Como sea, yo ya actué sabiendo muy bien que puedo ser severamente castigado por tu padre-** El Hyuuga estaba dispuesto a todo.

.

La petición de Sakura de que la sacara de su corazón solo había encendido más la llama de amor que sentía por ella y ahora más que nadie se lamentaba que sus últimas palabras intercambiadas con ella hayan sido de dolor y pelea, ignorándose los últimos días.

.

No estaba dispuesto a perderla, arriesgaría su dignidad, honor y vida por ella.

.

-** ¿Cómo que ya actuaste?**

**.**

**- Ya hay alguien en el bosque buscándola**

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

Lo que había iniciado como una divertida aventura para Sakura ahora era el peor de sus tormentos.

.

- _"Sujétese por favor"_ - ordenó Kiba aun como bestia, echándose a un lado esquivando una sagaz flecha que iba directo hacia él.

.

Se habían alejado del grupo y Kiba estaba más emocionado en mostrarle el mundo a la intrépida y risueña Sakura que en cazar.

.

Había avanzado a paso pausado, dejando que la pelirosa admirara el paisaje a su alrededor mientras recibía un paseo al mismo tiempo encima suyo, hasta que las risas de la muchacha se cortaron violentamente mientras su mano opacaba su grito.

.

La primera flecha los había rozado y ahora esta era la segunda que esquivaban.

.

- **¿Q-quién es? ¿u-un ladrón?** - interrogó Sakura como si Kiba pudiera saber la respuesta a sus preguntas temerosas.

.

-** Por favor, baje de la bestia Princesa, no es mi deseo lastimarla**

**.**

- "_Esa voz"_ - Sakura la había escuchado en alguna parte antes y fue entonces que a su mente llegó el día en que se extravió. Le había sucedido lo mismo, la habían atacado con una flecha. Era él, el chico de ojos aqua y cabello rojo. La princesa hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar su nombre **- e-eres Gaara…** - el gorro de la túnica del muchacho cayó revelando su identidad.

.

**- He venido por usted…Princesa…**

**.**

**.**

_**(Fin del capítulo)**_

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo:** ¿Obedecer?** Ahora que Gaara ha aparecido ¿que decisión tomará Sakura?. Un incendio, y la Princesa y Kiba quedan en medio, Sasuke ¿cómo reaccionará?_

_Como ya lo comenté en **'Everyday',** la próxima semana tal vez no suba capitulo, es una posibilidad, ya que me voy de viaje y me cambio de departamento así que estaré ocupada pero si encuentro un lapso para colgar los capítulos, con gusto lo haré, tal vez jueves o viernes :)_

_Sin más por el momento, gracias por sus buenos deseos. Mi recuperación va excelente, se los agradezco._

_Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo al escribirla :*_

_Comenten gente de algodón !_

_JA NE!_


	10. ¿Obedecer?

**_¿Obedecer?_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Los pelos del lobo se erizaron mientras su cuerpo se agazapaba hacia la tierra y su respiración se hacia más intensa.

.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista analítico, aquel chico pelirrojo no era rival para la bestia de pelicafé, o al menos eso creyó Sakura.

.

**- ¿P-por mí?** - balbuceó Sakura. Entonces recordó que hipotéticamente no la había visto como tal, sino como 'Satoshi' - **¿c-como sabes que soy la Princesa que buscas?**

**.**

**- Tal vez haya logrado engañar a todos pero no a mí, yo sabía perfectamente quien era usted cuando la ataqué en el bosque** - el lobo gruñó.

.

-** Me atacaste ¿y ahora piensas redimir tu error salvándome? ¿Quién te envió? Yo…yo les dije claramente en la carta que…**

**.**

**- Su carta no fue muy convincente para su prometido, Princesa**

**.**

**- ¿M-mi prome…?**- _"Sai" -_ pensó rápidamente.

.

Pero ella había sido muy clara en cuantos a sus sentimientos. Su aventura surcando lo desconocido apenas iniciaba y ya la quería de regreso para encerrarla en la torre más alta.

.

Les daba razón en cierta parte pero en la otra no. Su espíritu era indomable, retenerla sería lo mismo que morir en una jaula para pájaros. Encerrada.

.

Volver, hacerlo implicaría no volver a ver a Sasuke nunca más. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, tanto que compartir, un sentimiento que expresarle, simplemente volver no era una opción.

.

- **No lo repetiré** - Gaara preparó la tercer flecha, apuntando hacia ellos **- mi tarea es llevarla de regreso**

**.**

**- ¡Basta!** - Sakura desmontó el lomo de Kiba, colocándose frente a él con los brazos extendidos. La contracción de los músculos del lobo estaba en completo desacuerdo al ver que la muchacha se ofrecía como escudo humano cuando era su deber protegerla -** no lo lastimes**

**.**

**- Entonces venga conmigo-** bajó el arco extendiéndole su mano desde la rama de un árbol.

.

-** No quiero que lo lastimes pero…** - el metal contra el material rígido de su funda hicieron fricción y un sonido filoso al momento de desenvainar su espada hacia él - **tampoco tengo intenciones de volver en este momento**

**.**

**- Por los medios necesarios entonces** - La flecha fue certera y de no haber sido porque la pelirosa sacudió la espada para obstruirla, la punta de la flecha hubiera traspasado a Kiba **- una vez más, obedezca**

**.**

Obedecer. Obedecer. Obedecer. Sakura la obediente, la Princesa que todos querían detrás de una vitrina escudándole hasta del aire mismo.

.

¿Para qué? Ella no sería Reina, ella no aspiraba a muchas cosas como su hermano Naruto ¿entonces por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en arraigarla a arcaicas costumbres?

.

Ya había roto la primera regla sin saber, a la edad de 10 años, cuando se enamoró de un pequeño niño por primera vez. Prometió que sería por amor.

.

_"Las reglas al fin de cuentas las hizo el hombre ¿no? cualquiera puede romperlas"_

_._

- _"Oh padre, tu siempre tan sabio"_ - sonrió de lado empuñando con decisión su espada nuevamente **- regresa y dile a la gente del reino que Namikaze Sakura ha sido la primera en no querer obedecer -** el rostro de Gaara se sorprendió ante la valentía de la muchacha que perdió el equilibrio cuando ella le aventó una piedra, provocándose que se moviera la rama -** ¡Kiba, corre!**

**.**

- _"P-Pero Princesa…"_

_._

-** ¡Qué corras te digo! -** dándole tres palmadas en su espeso pelaje lo convocó a que comenzar a correr con ella detrás. Si existía un momento para correr por su vida, era ese.

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

- **Entonces… ¿estás acostumbrado a lidiar con personas como ella?** - dijo Suigetsu soltando su cizaña en el proceso.

.

- **No es más que una niña rebelde, es tan típico en la gente de su clase** - soltó sin tacto el joven pelinegro echándose agua detrás del cuello para refrescarse.

.

Ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar, una montaña de ciervos serían su cena para casi una semana, ahora era cosa de reagruparse, buscar a la intrépida Princesa en medio de su tour por el bosque y volver.

.

**- Entonces no te molestarás si le coqueteo un poco ¿verdad?** - Sasuke lo laceró con la mirada -** bueno, tenía que intentarlo al menos** - rió con nervios el peliblanco.

.

El paisaje verde comenzó a tomar un color distinto, pronto comenzó a hacer un calor insoportable e incluso los animales más pequeños salían de sus rendijas corriendo despavoridas en sentido contrario a donde ellos estaban.

.

**- ¿Hn?** - La mirada despreocupada de Suigetsu se amplió violentamente ante la estampida de los animales más grandes. Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que lo arrastraran. Sasuke hizo lo mismo a diferencia que él se trepó a un árbol **- por mi madre ¿Qué es todo esto?**

**.**

Gruñidos familiares rápidamente se volvieron en gritos humanos.

.

- **¡Sasuke! ¡N-no vas a creer lo que…! -** Karin se petrificó en su mismo sitio, los ojos rojos de Sasuke la miraban tan intensamente que daba miedo.

.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** - gruñó claramente furioso -** ¿en dónde está la Princesa?**

**.**

**- A-ah pues…** - La 'estúpida Princesa', como la autonombró Karin habia desaparecido de su vista cuando la vio alejarse con Kiba únicamente. No hizo por seguirla, le importaba un pepino lo que le sucediera pero al parecer a Sasuke no.

.

-** ¡Te hice una maldita pregunta!**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke!** - llegó dando bocanadas de aire Tayuya. Verla únicamente lo encendió aun más -** ¡L-La prince…hay un incendio…!**

**.**

Para cuando Suigetsu intentó cruzar miradas con Sasuke, este ya había saltado desde el árbol transformándose en el aire en lobo, comenzando a correr en dirección a las llamas.

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

Gaara comenzó a impacientar viendo como ninguna de sus flechas le daba al lobo mientras corría.

.

Por otro lado, Sakura corría muy cerca de Kiba alentándolo a que no se detuviera y de vez en cuando las flechas le rozaban, desgarrándole un poco la tela de las mangas blancas de su camisa. El pelirrojo crispó los ojos, estaba perdiendo tiempo y flechas y su intención no era lastimar a la Princesa.

.

Tomó la lámpara de aceite que llevaba consigo, y mojando retazos de tela con el mismo líquido les encendió fuego consiguiendo flechas flameantes.

.

No dañaría a la pelirosa pero de alguna manera tenía que asustarla de que iba enserio.

.

**- ¡Cuidado!** - gritó la joven logrando apartar a la corpulenta bestia de la trayectoria de la primer flecha con fuego al empujarlo, rodando tanto ella como Kiba - "_f-fuego…"_ - la maleza se encendió y junto con el aire el fuego se fue expandiendo - "_e-este chico…"_- sacudió la cabeza, debía sacar a Kiba de ahí** - levántate Kiba, sigue corriendo**

**.**

- "_Súbase encima de mí"_ - la pelirosa asintió pero para cuando intentó ponerse de pie un dolor insoportable en el tobillo la hizo caer _- "¡Princesa!"_

_._

**- E-es mi tobillo** - se quejó tomándoselo con fuerza. El fuego comenzó a consumir los arboles de los alrededores** - vete, dejame aquí**

**.**

- _"Claro que no"_- haciendo uso de su boca, tomó a Sakura con su hozico sin lastimarla, ayudándola a que se subiera - "_sujétese…"_- la segunda flecha de fuego rozó esta vez su cabeza. Kiba lanzó un gruñido hacia la copa del árbol de donde había provenido el disparo.

.

-** Es mi última advertencia, Princesa Sakura** - la muchacha lo miró con odio mientras les volvía a apuntar con la punta flameante.

.

- **¡Púdrete!** - Gaara chasqueó la lengua molesto, lanzando la flecha sin contemplación alguna.

.

Pronto, el bosque se había convertido en un mar rojo, ferviente y rabioso.

.

La visión se volvió escasa debido a los troncos que caían y a la nubosidad gris producto de todas las cenizas.

.

Como un hábil arquero, Gaara los iba persiguiendo por encima de los arboles, trepándose y lanzando de dos a tres flechas por minuto. La intensa lluvia comenzó a caer y sin embargo no era suficiente para detener la furia del fuego.

.

- _"Eso es…quédate quieto" -_ pensó Gaara para sí, apuntando nuevamente al par de 'fugitivos' quienes, se habían quedado quietos intentando buscar una salida alternativa entre tanto humo negro.

.

La flecha fue lanzada y esta vez dio directo en uno de los costados de Kiba, haciéndolo aullar y gruñir de dolor y, por consiguiente tumbándolo junto a Sakura.

.

-** ¡K-Kiba!** - la pelirosa intentó apagar el fuego con sus manos sin importar quemarse.

.

La transformación del lobo se había deshecho dejando ver únicamente ahora al muchacho de cabellos cafés tumbado casi inconsciente. Sakura habia logrado acabar con el fuego de su pelaje.

.

**- Pri-Princesa…v-váyase…** - el fuego casi ya estaba encima de ellos.

.

**- C-como si lo fuera a hacer** - balbuceó sintiendo los ojos arder.

.

Estaban a la orilla de una pendiente, ahora lodosa debido a la lluvia. Era rodar o ser carbonizados por el fuego.

.

Sakura se arriesgó por la primera opción, asi que valiéndose de su propia fuerza, tomó por los brazos a Kiba, arrastrándolo consigo hacia la pendiente, rodando junto con él.

.

Ambos acabaron tumbados a merced del fuego que se acercaba y de Gaara.

.

Sakura apenas y tuvo fuerzas para abrir los ojos y vislumbrar el intenso color de los ojos del pelirrojo viéndola sin expresión alguna. Era el fin, pensó ella.

.

Se la llevaría y dejaría a Kiba ahí para morir calcinado, pero por más que quisiera evitarlo su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y el muchacho de cabellos cafés no parecía responder.

.

**- El juego terminó…Princesa…**

**.**

**- Yo no la tocaría si fuera tu**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?** - Apenas alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca, cayendo al suelo frente a Sakura -_ "p-pero que_…" - cerca del rostro de la muchacha unos pies y rodillas flexionadas se colocaron a su lado y una mano blanca acarició el rostro compungido de ella.

.

Al alzar los ojos fue como entrar a la antesala del infierno, incluso para alguien como él, que no mostraba emociones muy seguido, aquellos ojos sangres dignos del demonio lo laceraron.

.

**- Recordaré tu rostro** - le amenazó Sasuke virando a Sakura boca arriba para poder cargarla -** asi que vive intensamente hasta el día en que vaya a matarte -** dio su última amenaza ya con la Princesa en brazos, Suigetsu fue el primero en llegar y noquear al pelirrojo mientras que Neji recién llegaba **- encárgate de Kiba-** el de ojos perlas asintió colgándose al muchacho al hombro.

.

Lo cierto es que Gaara también recordaría su rostro.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

El fuego avanzaba a pasos agigantados y a donde fuese que miraran estaba completamente rodeados por las llamas.

.

Se detuvieron a tomar aire o lo que quedaba de él en medio de un círculo de fuego y hojas secas y olorosas.

.

**- Genial ¿y ahora que sigue?** - escupió el peliblanco secándose la frente haciendo una mueca.

.

**- Sasuke ¿Qué hacemos?** - preguntó Neji con dificultad pues al respirar ese aire contaminado los ojos le ardían en demasía.

.

Transformarse en lobo no era opción, a la primera que comenzaran a correr, Kiba y Sakura caerían ya que se encontraban inconscientes para sujetarse aunque fuera un poco.

.

- **¡Maldición, que calor!** - espetó Suigetsu saltando hacia atrás al caer una rama incendiada a su lado - **¡Carajo Sasuke, ordena algo! -** Lo cierto es que el pelinegro no podía pensar, su corazón latía apresuradamente.

.

Sakura, quien había estado temporalmente inconsciente abrió sus ojos con dificultad, fue por breves minutos en el que estrujó el haori de Sasuke, el pelinegro la miró agitado y cansado.

.

- **Sa…Sasuke…** - musitó con dificultad la joven volviendo a caer rendida.

.

-** ¡Cuidado!** - gritó Neji pegando varios saltos hacia atrás. Los árboles a su alrededor terminaron por consumirse, cayendo todos de una sola vez separándolos.

.

Neji quedó con Suigetsu de un lado, y Sasuke del otro.

.

- **We, parece que el fuego ya decidió por nosotros -** bromeó el peliblanco.

.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura nuevamente inconsciente y la apretó contra su pecho, cediendo al final separarse.

.

- **Si no vuelvo en 2 días, Neji queda a cargo ¿quedo claro?** - ambos muchachos asintieron comenzando a correr en dirección contraria al Uchiha.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

Sasuke corrió el riesgo, pasando a su forma de lobo y colgándose a Sakura al lomo.

.

Corriendo entre el espeso humo y los arboles ardiendo, un bestia que corría para salvar su vida y la de esa chica. Pronto el camino se le agotó, habia llegado más allá de los limites que habia explorado y al llegar a ese pequeño risco que lo separaba a desnivel de los arboles que no sería afectados por el incendio su única escapatoria sería cruzar ese aro de fuego, la única barrera que lo separaba de salir con vida.

.

No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó, cayendo en picada ya es forma humana hacia el río que los esperaba.

.

Bruscamente salió a tomar aire a la superficie viendo como Sakura se hundía por estar inconsciente.

.

- _"¡Maldición!"_ - nadó hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la arrastró hacia la orilla junto con él.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

Correr sin control, salvar su vida y ahora ¿tener que cargarla bajo la lluvia? El Uchiha comenzó a creer que había sido una mala idea reencontrarse con Sakura.

.

Al menos ya habían superado el fuego pero eso noche prometía ser muy larga y pesada. Ahora la lluvia arreciaba junto con el furioso viento y él con la pelirosa en la espalda, por supuesto, espléndidamente inconsciente aún.

.

**- No me crié para esto** - bufó con irritación para después ceder a un inesperado estornudo _- "Genial, lo que me faltaba" -_ pensó con ironía desesperante comenzando a trotar en busca de algún tronco hueco en el que se pudiera refugiar _- "es perfecto" -_sonrió de lado corriendo hacia el tronco indicado, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran ambos.

.

Al asegurarse de haberla colocado suavemente en el suelo, se echó para atrás, cayendo rendido de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos a la seca tierra, respirando agitadamente.

.

**- Si que eres una molestia…** - le dijo a la pelirosa como si pudiera escucharle.

.

Con su brazo extendido alcanzó a tocarle el flequillo e involuntariamente sonrió de lado. Se volvió preso de los recuerdos y no pudo ignorar la imagen de la pequeña Sakura en su cabeza.

.

Frunció el ceño, emitiendo un gruñido pequeño recordando su posición, la cual no le permitía ser benevolente con ella.

.

Ella era Namikaze Sakura, la hija de Namikaze Minato, la persona a la que debía usar para llegar a él.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

Esa lluvia solo habia acarreado dos cosas por el momento. Que le comenzara a dar un frío del demonio y que Sakura despertara también debido a ello.

.

-** ¿Sa…Sasuke?** - el muchacho la miró de reojo, se encontraba sentado cerca del agujero del árbol mirando la lluvia, con una pierna flexionada y con una expresión abstraída **- a-ah… ¿q-que paso, e-en donde…?**- la imagen de Kiba se hizo presente, eso y el incendio - **¡K-Kiba! ¿¡e-en donde esta, s-se encuentra bien…él…?**

**.**

**- ¿Podrías completar una de tus preguntas, Princesa?** - siseó Sasuke su título con fastidio.

.

**- T-tengo muchas…**

**.**

**- Comienza por decir una a la vez**

**.**

**- ¿E-en donde estamos?** - Sasuke rodó los ojos con incredulidad y fastidio.

.

**- En un tronco hueco, resguardándonos de la tormenta, siguiente pregunta -** y aunque a Sakura le molestaba el tonito con el que él le hablaba, no pudo pedir más que la poca atención que le estaba otorgando al responderle.

.

- **¿Qué sucedió? ¿q-que paso con Kiba?**

**.**

**- Dije que una a la vez** - replicó el muchacho.

.

**- ¡Al diablo! ¡Dime que sucedió!** - Sasuke suspiró resignado, no había manera de callarla, además, acortar su conversación con esa lluvia que no parecía parar significaría que luego no tendrían de que hablar y eso sería bastante irritable e incomodo para ambos.

.

- **¿Sabes? Juguemos a algo mejor -** la sonrisa de Sasuke no era agradable, eso pensó la muchacha al verlo - **comienza tu por explicarme lo que pasó porque para cuando llegué tu y Kiba estaban tumbados y tu a punto de ser secuestrada** - Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

.

**- ¿Secuestrada? No estoy exactamente de vacaciones contigo** - ironizó recordando que metafóricamente estaba desaparecida.

.

**- No es mi problema que haya decidido seguir a una jauría de lobos, Princesa** - Sakura se puso de pie claramente molesta, Sasuke la miró con tedio.

.

-** Para ya con eso ¿quieres?** - bufó a lo que Sasuke únicamente alzó una ceja -** deja de llamarme Princesa**

**.**

**- ¿Qué no lo es, Princesa?** - insistió el pelinegro burlándose de ella, cabreándola aún más.

.

**- ¡Soy Sakura, la niña a la que salvaste hace 6 años!** - lágrimas de rabia descendieron de las mejillas rosadas por el frio de la joven Princesa -** ¡Eramos amigos! ¿¡Que esos días no significaron nada para ti?! -** se quebró, nunca lo habia hecho, ni siquiera sus peleas con Naruto habian causado tal estremecimientos y desesperación en ella. Se sentía sola, estaba sola, pues Sasuke parecía desconocerla de aquellos días en los que reía junto a ella **- ¡dime algo!**

**.**

**- Esa niña de la que hablas no gritaba tanto ni blasfemaba** -indicó él sin verla y sin remordimiento por verla llorar.

.

- **S-Si nos ponemos en ese plan e-entonces**… - Sakura se talló los ojos secándose las lágrimas rápidamente** - t-tu también dejaste de ser aquel niño** - Sasuke soltó un sonido de burla.

.

-** ¿Enserio? No me digas** -dijo él con claro sarcasmo.

.

-** Empezando por tu nueva horrenda actitud** - se respaldó en lo que era cierto. Sasuke había dejado de ser aquel niño cascarrabias tierno y adorable para ser un adolescente sumamente burlón, desobligado, arrogante, testarudo y un sinfín de calificativos para nada honorables.

.

-** Tú no eres especialmente una Princesa bondadosa y recatada, Sakura**

**.**

El tiempo se detuvo, las gotas dejaron de caer, el viento dejó de soplar y Sakura había dejado de respirar. Su nombre, luego de 4 años pronunciado por él.

.

Y aunque Sasuke no sintió nada especial pronunciar nuevamente su nombre, al verla con el rostro pasmado supuso que para ella había significado mucho. Bufó.

.

Aquellos fueron los segundos más eternos e incómodos para Sasuke. Sakura no decía nada, su rostro hablaba por ella y la primera sonrisa de sincera felicidad se asomó por sus delicados labios.

.

-** D-dijiste mi nombre…** - balbuceó ella con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa.

.

**- ¿Y eso qué?** - soltó él con insipidez mirándola nuevamente de reojo.

.

**- Eso…** - su sonrisa se ensanchó y la escena de hace 4 años inconscientemente se repitió.

.

-** ¿Por qué sonríes? Fue una simple pregunta**

**.**

**- No sé…** - ella comenzó a reír con pequeños rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos - **Sasuke…gracias…**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿y ahora porqué?** - ella negó lo suficientemente atacada de la risa para no poder hablar - **Tsk, mujeres**

**.**

**.**

**(FIN DEL CAPITULO)**

* * *

_¡Y si tuve tiempo de subir!_

_Resulta que me voy el Lunes y ya el martes regresaré a clases, por favor, deseenme mucha suerte, la necesitaré para ponerme al corriente con todo lo que dejé pendiente! :(_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Invitación** , Sakura pasa un buen rato conociendo a la manada. Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso cuando la mira. Ahora que Gaara a vuelto sin Sakura, Sai comienza a sospechar quien es el bárbaro que esta con ella y Pain les hace una invitación por medio de una carta._

_Comenten mucho! Los quiero!_

_JA NE!_


	11. Invitación

**_Invitación_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Sakura le explicó los hechos resumidos a Sasuke. Le habló de Gaara y de las órdenes que éste tenía para llevarla de regreso al reino.

.

Eso a Sasuke le molestó bastante, no porque le importara que la alejaran de él, sino que sin ella su plan se vendría abajo y eso no era una opción.

.

Por el momento, daba gracias a que las acciones temerarias y rebeldes de Sakura hubiesen sido de utilidad para que el 'secuestro' no se haya llevado a cabo.

.

Aplaudió su estúpida valentía, le había ahorrado el trabajo de hacer las cosas por las malas y robársela verdaderamente, aquello hubiera dejado de ser un plan estratégicamente amigable para ambos.

.

Sasuke le inspiraba confianza pero solo era una máscara.

.

Su plan no era reavivar la antigua amistad que alguna vez tuvieron pero la curiosidad de Sakura lo había orillado a tener que fingir ser amable, a comenzar a tomar un rol que detestaba bastante.

.

-** Ya veo, fuiste muy valiente** - le sonrió y Sakura nuevamente se sonrojó con una felicidad que no podía describir.

.

El Sasuke al que conocía había vuelto, o al menos eso creía al escuchar sus dulces palabras. Palabras que eran falsas y que ella no sabía.

.

**- A-ah si, no fue nada** - dijo ella arrascándose la mejilla con vergüenza -** ¿Cuándo crees que deje de llover?** - Sasuke suspiró volviendo su vista hacia afuera, la lluvia había vuelto de nuevo.

.

**- Supongo que hasta mañana -** Sakura estornudó - "_Maldición, si pesca un resfriado será peor, cargar con ella ya de por si me irrita, enferma sería el doble de problemático"_- pensó rápidamente rascándose la cabeza fastidio. Rápidamente se deshizo de su haori y solo cuando estuvo completamente descubierto del pecho, Sakura chilló.

.

-** ¡¿Q-que haces?!**

**.**

**- Me ocupo de que no pesques un resfriado** -le extendió la prenda. Sakura lo veía con confusión y sonrojo extremo **- ¿Qué esperas?**

**.**

**- ¡L-la próxima vez avisa!** - le amenazó arrebatándole la prenda y solo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que debía quitarse su blusa blanca, los niveles de vergüenza rebasaron sus límites - **¡N-No pienso hacerlo!**

**.**

**- ¿Hn?** - Sasuke encarnó una ceja viéndola como se abrazaba a si misma.

.

**- ¡E-Eres un pervertido!** - una vena hinchada brotó de la frente del muchacho -** ¡L-Lo t-tenías planeado! ¡M-Me ofreciste tu haori para que y-yo me desnudara y…!**

**.**

**- ¿Eres estúpida?** - la cayó enseguida -** ¿Qué ganaría con verte? Eres tan plana que ni enciendes mis más ardientes fantasías y… -** una de las botas de Sakura había estampado directamente en su rostro -** ¡Carajo!**

**.**

**- ¡E-Eres un cerdo, u-un bar-bárbaro!**

**.**

**- ¡Solo cámbiate!**

**.**

**- ¡Date la vuelta!** - Sasuke rodó los ojos sin intenciones de obedecer -** ¡Hazlo o será mi puño esta vez el que se estampe en tu rostro!**

**.**

**- Hn, como si pudieras**- Pero Sakura era bastante impulsiva. Comenzó lanzándole golpes al aire, los cuales él esquivaba con facilidad. Pero era hábil y en la primer oportunidad que tuvo lo empujó pero sin prever que caería encima de él - **a-ah…** - Sasuke abrió sus ojos con dificultad por el tremendo golpe que se había llevado al caer de espaldas cuando la vio, un enrojecimiento inmediato en ella, sus labios entre abiertos y los caireles rosas.

.

Pudo haber encontrado la forma de burlarse de ella pensando en eso como en una situación divertida. Pero no podía, no con ella encima respirando agitadamente, ella se puso roja y naturalmente vio que era más hermosa y linda de la que la recordaba.

.

Sus sentidos se vieron nublados en una intensa necesidad por besarla. Y se ruborizó él también, ya era un culpable.

.

**- Qui-quítate…** - la apartó rápidamente volviendo a su posición inicial con una pierna flexionada. Sakura se acurrucó a un costado, haciendo fricción con sus manos en un gesto nervioso y acalorado, sus mejillas aun seguían encendidas y su mirada esmeralda se mostraba inquieta - **odio que me toquen, no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿te quedó claro?** - advirtió él en tono serio y rígido.

.

Apreciando lo oscuro de la noche y lo alto de la luna, Sasuke pudo asegurar que ya eran más de las 12 de la noche. Apenas y podía notar el tembloroso cuerpo de Sakura debido a la oscuridad.

.

Suspiró, aunque ya se había puesto su haori, el resto de sus ropas seguían frías y húmedas.

.

Otra de las tantas rarezas mágicas era el poder que tenía su voz.

.

Sakura lo miró y pudo jurar que él susurraba algo, no supo mucho pues luego de segundos una flama se encendió encima de las hojas secas que habían por ahí.

.

**- F-fuego…** - balbuceó ella como si apenas estuviese aprendiendo a hablar. El muchacho la miró de manera serena, sin muecas o sonrisas **- ¿c-como lo hiciste?**

**.**

**- Solo lo dije** - pronunció él sin tono especial, inclinándose al frente para acomodar las hojas y producir flamas más grandes.

.

**- ¿C-cómo? ¿Puedes crear fuego con solo pedirlo?**- Sasuke resopló resignado. Conseguir la confianza de Sakura implicaba revelarle ciertas cosas, no habia otra manera.

.

- **¿Te parece extraño? ¿más extraño que el hecho de que sea un hombre-lobo? -** Sakura lo miró con inocencia **- digamos que es un arte olvidado**

**.**

**- ¿Es magia?** - la muchacha se arrastró hacia él, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para que él notara sus ojos alegres y curiosos -** ¿puedes enseñarme?-** Sasuke rió sin ironía ni maldad.

.

-** No puedo enseñarte algo que no posees, Sakura** - el rostro de la muchacha se volvió un poema, pero lejos de estancarse en una expresión de sorpresa, sonrió con calidez, turbando ligeramente al muchacho -** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- La forma en que dices mi nombre…me gusta bastante**… - rió, acongojando su rostro infantil en una imagen encantadora. El muchacho solo volteó el rostro ligeramente sonrojado **- ¿sabes? Tengo miles de cosas que quiero que me cuentes**

**.**

**- Habla** - se rindió, acomodándose mejor en lo que restaba de la madrugada.

.

Sakura fue feliz en esas pequeños horas en las que habló con él, con la antigua personalidad amable de Sasuke, pero con un poco de la nueva personalidad de él, eso le gustaba aún más.

.

La flama de la fogata improvisada alumbraba el rostro feliz y risueño de Sakura al hablar. Sasuke la escuchaba con atención, y sonreía con burla de vez en cuando, pero era sincero, le causaba risa lo que ella le contaba, no fingía, pero quiso creer que sus actos involuntarios eran parte de su plan, eso quería creer él.

.

- **Asi que tu prometido se llama Sai** - dijo él con un poco de interés.

.

**- No es mi prometido…dudo mucho que lo llegue a ser alguna día -** Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y una idea maliciosa surcó su perversa mente.

.

¿Y si…enamoraba a Sakura?

.

De alguna manera eso lo acercaría más al Rey.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

La mañana había llegado y Sakura estaba sedienta. También estaba hambrienta y había redescubierto que su tobillo estaba lastimado.

.

Sasuke tuvo que cargarla en su espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso.

.

**- Oye…** - murmuró ella muy cerca de su cuello. Él no se inmutó por su cercanía **-¿no hay un lago cerca de aquí?**

**.**

**- No sé, nunca habia llegado hasta esta parte del bosque**

**.**

**- ¿Enserio? -** preguntó ella curiosa, arrimándose más a él, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada seria pero ella no pareció reconocerla.

.

-** Avanzamos por sectores, asi podemos recordar nuestro aroma en ellos sin confundirnos -** La curiosidad de Sakura creció más y recordó el día de su reencuentro.

.

-** Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte** - Sasuke la miró con ironía. Ya le había preguntado bastante, ¿Qué más querría saber? ¿Si usaba ropa interior? ¿Si le gustaban las mascotas? -** el día en que me encontraste en el lago, el lobo negro eras tú ¿cierto? -** el muchacho asintió - **¿Qué hacías allí? Yo…recuerdo muchos aullidos y gritos, y se supone que esa zona era para el evento del reino ¿Qué hacían ustedes allí?**

**.**

- _"Mierda"_ - pensó él. Habían pasado ya casi dos días y cuando comenzaban a marchar las cosas bien, a la señorita se le ocurría atacarlo con preguntas que eran difíciles de responder. Si quería que Sakura se convenciera de que su antiguo yo había regresado debía mentir - **nos desviamos**

**.**

**- Ah**- musitó ella con inocencia - **que bueno que lo hicieron** - el muchacho la miró de reojo con curiosidad. El agotamiento estaba en su rostro y pronto la pelirosa se acomodó en su hombro, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa adornó sus últimas palabras **- pude…pude verte otra vez…**

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

**- ¿Cómo que escapó?** - Sai lanzaba blasfemias en medio de su desesperante caminar alrededor del pelirrojo quien se encontraba agotado y con leves quemaduras - **Sakura está perdida, secuestrada, ¡no pudo haber escapado!**

**.**

**- Debería cuidar mejor a su prometida** - el pelinegro lo miró con advertencia a sus palabras -** como sea, no escapó realmente, un hombre se la llevó** - Naruto, quien se sumaba al interrogatorio del pelirrojo dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño cerrado.

.

- **¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la tenían amenazada!**

**.**

**- Naruto cálmate, no tenemos pruebas** -habló el Hyuuga intentando serenar sus impulsos.

.

**- ¡¿Qué más prueba suficiente que esa?! ¡Además, tú enviaste a este tipo a buscarla!**

**.**

**- Dije que se la habia llevado** - Gaara carraspeó - **pero tampoco dije que ella estuviera dispuesta a regresar** - la mirada zafiro y la mirada negra de ambos se volvieron rígidas- pudo haber sido tan sencillo si ella me hubiese hecho caso en cuanto le dije que estaba ahí para rescatarla

.

- **¿Q-que dices?**- la determinación y el coraje que poseía la voz de Sai se vino abajo.

.

-** Lo que oye, en cuanto le dije mi propósito se negó -** recordó el mensaje que Sakura le había pedido decir -** regresa y dile a la gente del reino que Namikaze Sakura ha sido la primera en no querer, eso fue el mensaje que me dio para ustedes** -recitó las mismas palabras que ella, dejando atónitos a ambos Príncipes.

.

- **E-eso es absurdo**… - balbuceó Naruto ante la negación de creerlo. Sai se habia dado la vuelta para apoyar sus manos cerca de una pequeña mesa mientras comenzaba a respirar pesadamente y se concentraba en recordar los momentos que habia pasado con la muchacha antes de pelearse - **¡Estas mintiendo, Sakura jamás…!**

**.**

**- ¿Qué ganaría con venir aquí y mentirles?** - espetó Gaara en tono serio** - de ser mentira me hubiera largado y no hubiese regresado con noticias, al menos alégrense de que ella esta vida**

**.**

**- ¿C-como era…? -** el sonido de su pesada respiración asemejaba a rugidos. Sai no se dio la vuelta pero su voz sonaba lo demasiado turbada y furiosa para creer en las posibilidades que creaba su mente -** ¿Cómo era el tipo que se la llevó?**

**.**

**- Hombre-lobo por supuesto** - Naruto respingó **- ella arriesgó su vida por proteger a uno de ellos** - guardó silencio recordando el rostro de quien lo había amenazado - **su cabello era negro pero sus ojos eran rojos, era más o menos como ustedes, de piel blanca y un poco más alto que yo**_**-**__"Ya no había duda",_ pensó el pelinegro soltando una risa irónica e incrédula mientras que se pasaba una mano por su cabello sudoroso.

.

**- No puede ser**

**.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?** - Preguntó Naruto mirándolo con sospecha **- ¿Qué cosa no puede ser?**

**.**

**- Su nombre… ¿era Sasuke?** - preguntó Sai directamente al de ojos aqua, ignorando a Naruto, pero encendiendo la misma llama de curiosidad en él. El pelirrojo bufó riéndose de lado con sorna.

.

**- ¿Qué? ¿tenía que detenerme a preguntarle?-** Sai gruñó furioso pero no por la respuesta, sino porque estaba casi seguro de quien se trataba -** como sea, su Princesa no piensa regresar, al menos no pronto** - se puso de pie, tomando su arco y colgándoselo al hombro **- yo ya hice mi parte, ya me pagaron asi que me largo, de todos modos el joven Hyuuga ya sabe dónde buscarme** - y sin más salió de aquella pequeña casa cerca den centro del Reino donde los había citado a ambos.

.

**- Sasuke…** - musitó el rubio con la misma sorpresa que Sai - **¿t-te refieres a e-ese Sasuke?**

**.**

Sai crispó los ojos de la rabia que le daba recordar ese nombre. Ese nombre significaba muchas para él.

.

Lo supo aquella vez en que recorría el castillo por primera vez, él tomo la iniciativa de explorar la inmensidad del lugar. No fue su intención escuchar cuando una de las mucamas hacia el intento por calmar el llanto de una pequeña niña.

.

El pequeño pelinegro la conoció a través de la abertura de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la pequeña Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente una tarde de esas en el regazo de una de las mujeres de la servidumbre.

.

_"¡Extraño a Sa-Sasuke…quiero v-ver a Sasuke!"_Era la petición desconsolaba que gritaba la pequeña pelirosa.

.

Años después, cuando estaba completamente seguro de estar enamorado de ella, a la edad de 14 años supo quién era el tal Sasuke y lo que era significaba para ella.

.

La historia del extravió de Sakura lo conmovió, pero no lo suficiente al enterarse de que ese Sasuke era quien tenía el corazón de la Princesa.

.

Y por los años en que estuvo cortejándola, manteniendo la esperanza de que ella lo amara con la misma intensidad que él a ella, Sai mantenía el secreto de no saber, se hacia el desconocido ante ese nombre aunque por dentro sabía que cada rechazo que Sakura le daba era por él, por el recuerdo de aquel niño al que alguna vez conoció.

.

**- ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿¡Por que otra razón Sakura se hubiese negado a volver?!** - explotó, tomando a Naruto fuertemente de los hombros -** ¡Todo concuerda! ¡Los hombres-lobo, el incendio,…él…!** - la tarde comenzó a caer y con eso el cuerpo de Sai se ponía de rodillas ante la angustia de que Sakura pudiera estar con él.

.

- **S-Sai**…

.

- _"Maldición"_ **- ¡Sakura!** - soltó un grito desgarrador.

_…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

Sakura detuvo su mano junto con la acción de vendar el brazo de Neji, el que anteriormente le había lastimado la primera vez que se vieron.

.

- **¿Sucede algo?** - preguntó el de ojos perlas al ver la inesperada reacción de la Princesa.

.

-** E-eh no** - le sonrió volviendo a su tarea - _"Que extraño ¿me lo habré imaginado?" -_sacudió su cabeza -_"no he dormido mucho, debe de ser eso" **-**_**por cierto…yo te herí ¿verdad?** - el castaño asintió **-esa noche yo…amm…creó que maté a uno de los suyo**s - recordó al lobo que había terminado con el hozico destrozado por su espada.

.

**- No era de los nuestros**- Neji suspiró -** esa noche también habían lobos salvajes, comunes y corrientes, supongo que el instinto y el olor de la sangre los alteraron asi que despreocúpate**

**.**

**- Gracias…** - Sakura suspiró con alivio -** me aterraba la idea de que había…bueno…ya sabes…**

**.**

**- Lo hiciste en defensa propia, estaría muy justificado en el caso de que hubiese sido de los nuestros**

**.**

**- ¡Dulce flor de la mañana!** - gritó Suigetsu con musicalidad a sus espaldas quién se había ofrecido como voluntario raramente para ayudar a Sakura con la curación del resto de los miembros - **¡Necesito ayuda…sangre…sangre…!-** Neji rodó los ojos con fastidio, mientras que Kiba y Sakura reían.

.

**- Ah-** bufó el de ojos perlas tomando las vendas de la mano de Sakura **- ve y ayuda a ese idiota, me alteran sus gritos**

**.**

**- ¿Estás seguro que puedes terminar de vendarte tu solo? -** él asintió sin mucho esfuerzo **- de acuerdo** -y mientras Sakura reprendía a Suigetsu por su histeria con la sangre, Sasuke la miraba desde encima de un pequeño montículo de tierra, mordiendo una espiga de lado a lado.

.

Esa libertad, esa sonrisa, de algún modo lo hacían enfadar pero también lo impulsaban a seguir con la marcha de su plan.

.

Lo meditó hace mucho, que él y ella no eran iguales, ella fue criada con el cariño tal vez de su padre pero a base de un Reino de mentiras, a base de la sangre de su familia y eso lo enfurecía, mucho más verla feliz y despreocupada.

.

Pero por otro lado, el verla reír también le ponía ligeramente nervioso y le hacia dudar en ocasiones.

.

**- Es linda ¿verdad**? - Kiba había llegado a su lado con un tazón de arroz en la mano.

.

- **No la estaba mirando a ella -** confesó el pelinegro mirando hacia otro costado. Kiba soltó una risita sentándose a su lado.

.

Kiba había sido salvado por Sasuke una noche cuando había sido abandonado a la orilla de un arrollo, en aquel entonces él tenía 12 y Sasuke 14. Lo habia recogido y se había vuelto su amigo sin poner diferencias entre ellos y había sido él quien había intercedido con Pain para que estuviese con ellos.

.

Poco después, cuando la manada se dividió y Sasuke fue nombrado alfa, él lo siguió como parte de la nueva.

.

-** Le debo mi vida a la Princesa** - dijo el pelicafé suspirando con una sonrisa en el rostro -** ¿tú no?**

**.**

**- Yo no le debo nada a ella**- corrigió el mayor carraspeando un poco **- en todo caso sería ella quien me debe haberla salvado dos veces y…** - su discurso arrogante se humedeció literalmente al sentir agua caer sobre toda su cabeza.

.

Sakura lo veía con una sonrisa astuta y divertida, sosteniendo un cuenco el cual estaba anteriormente lleno de agua. La manada entera, a excepción de Karin, rió, inclusive Neji embozó una sonrisa ladina.

.

-** ¡¿Q-que te sucede?!** - gruñó el azabache poniéndose de pie. Él era más alto por lo cual le llevaba casi dos cabezas a la chica. La ojiesmeralda no retrocedió, es más, ensanchó su sonrisa aun más - **¡Me empapaste todo!**

**.**

**- Te refresco un poco, parecías acalorado** - bromeó ella. Sasuke dio un paso al frente con intensión de asustarla más sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito, y eso que ella estaba sumamente pegada a él** -no necesitas recordarme que te debo la vida, te agradeceré en su momento**

**.**

**- ¿¡Y porque no ahora?! -** aquella escena en la que Sasuke parecía perder los estribos comenzó a darle gracia a todos.

.

- **Porque no se me antoja, Sa-su-ke-kun** - pronunció con burla, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, demostrándole que ella también podía jugar.

.

**- ¡E-Esa t-tonta le d-dijo Sasu-suke-kun!** - chilló Karin llevando la comedia al lugar.

.

- **¡Arg!** - gruñó Sasuke volviendo a sentarse a lado de Kiba -** ¿¡Linda dices?! ¡Esa chica es el demonio resucitado! -** Kiba rompió a carcajadas menos efusivas que las de Suigetsu, quien no paraba de sujetarse el estomago.

.

-** E-es porque tú la haces enojar** - dijo entre risas el pelicafé.

.

**- ¡Si claro!**

**.**

Esa mañana fue todo un fastidio para Sasuke. Sakura y su sonrisa de 'mírenme, soy la Princesa adorable' le sacaron de quicio, eso, sin mencionar que ahora estaba todo mojado.

.

- **Sasuke**… - canturreó Suigetsu alargando la última vocal mientras apuntaba al cielo.

.

-** ¿Qué quieres?** - El halcón de Sasuke regresaba mientras sobrevolaba encima de ellos en círculos - **ah Taka**

**.**

**- ¿Taka?** - peguntó la pelirosa quien cargaba un cuenco de agua roja luego de limpiar las heridas de todos al fin.

.

- **Es el halcón de Sasuke**- informó Kiba quien le ayudaba a cargar las cosas.

.

- _"Que nombre tal original"_-pensó la pelirosa con ironía - **Fascinante ¿no tiene suficiente con Nero?** - dijo con diversión recordando al cachorro al cual ya le habia agarrado cariño.

.

-** Hmp, cierre lo boca Princesita -** Sakura infló las mejillas ante el diminutivo que el pelinegro le había dado, eso, junto a su tono arrogante de siempre.

.

El ave descendió reposando en el brazo alzado del Uchiha como aterrizaje.

.

**- ¿Qué mensaje envió Pain?** - preguntó Neji acercándose con su brazo recién vendado. La curiosidad de Sakura se disparó queriendo saber quién era ese tal 'Pain'

.

**- Quiere que nos encontremos dentro de dos días cerca de calzada de rocas -** La noticia no le había caído como esperaba al Uchiha.

.

Si bien siempre le había gustado informarle a Pain sobre lo bien que progresaba su manada, ahora menos que nunca deseaba encontrárselo y cuando envió aquel mensaje para confirmar su encuentro no tenía planeado que Sakura hubiera aparecido antes de lo planeado. Pain tendría un interrogatorio listo en cuando la viera con él como polizona.

.

**- ¿Y?** - insistió Neji - **¿Qué es lo que haremos?** - Lo miró, miró a su grupo y la miró a ella, a Sakura que parecía no entender la situación. Chasqueó la lengua con hastío, no había más remedio que obedecer a su superior.

.

**- Ir-** confesó al final preparándose para dar la noticia - **¡Escuchen! Pain ha solicitado que nos veamos en la calzada de las rocas así que recojan todo, tiene 2 horas ¡Ya!**- todos asintieron - **Sakura… -** la pelirosa se tensó, colocándose en posición militar - **ven, necesitamos hablar**

**.**

**- A-ah si** - le entregó el cuenco a Kiba para luego correr en dirección a Sasuke.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Primero que nada, disculpas por haberme retrasado un poco pero como saben he regresado a mis actividades luego de mi recuperación y eso me esta costando desveladas haha._

_Volviendo al fic, parece que Sasuke comienza a reaccionar ante Sakura._

_En el próximo capítulo: **El bosque de piedra** , Sakura es traviesa e incluso Sasuke inconscientemente cede a sus caprichos como 'jugar' durante su trayecto. El bosque guarda un secreto y Neji parece ligeramente turbado al respecto. _

_ Sakura…ningún hombre puede vencer a los espectros._

_Sin más que agregar espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pasen por** 'Everyday'** que esta en sus ultimas semanas ujuuu :*_

_Comenten que les parece la historia._

_JA NE!_


	12. El bosque de piedra

**_El bosque de piedra_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

Naruto se había desvivido por su hermana, siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella. ¿Ahora de qué modo podría recuperarla si era ella misma la que se negaba a volver?

.

Un capricho, el rubio comenzó a esperanzarse de que únicamente se trataba de eso. Estaba seguro de que cuando se cansara volvería pero y si esa persona, ese Sasuke la enmarañaba con quien sabe que cuentos ¿Qué sería de su preciosa hermana?

.

Debía salvarla, con o sin su voluntad, Sakura no pertenecía a ese mundo de malicia, mentiras y peligro en el que ahora se encontraba. Ella no, no su amada hermana.

.

Pero su única inquietud no era esa. Su padre era un asunto inconcluso, eso y el secreto del que Naruto sospechaba que él guardaba.

.

Ahora únicamente debía de escuchar atento a su regaño, siendo escoltado por Kakashi, a Minato nunca se le escapaba nada, parecía tener ojos en todas partes y con esa misma fama se enteró de que tanto él como Sai habían actuado por si solos en torno a la búsqueda de Sakura.

.

- **Mi Rey -** anunció Kakashi su entrada, seguido segundos después de un Naruto con el ceño fruncido y sin titubeos.

.

- **Déjanos solos Kakashi** - el de cabellos gris asintió cerrando las puertas al unísono aglomerando un incomodo silencio entre la batalla de miradas zafiro de ambos - **no me retes Naruto**

**.**

- **Ya lo hice, Padre** - masculló entre dientes sin apartar su mirada.

.

- **Has tomado decisiones que no te corresponden **- Naruto no intentaba echar de cabeza la intención de Sai, pero incluso él hubiera ido en contra de las ideas de su padre -**Sakura…**

**.**

- **¡Sakura está perdida y tú actúas como si no te importara! -** Minato frunció el ceño **- ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!**

**.**

- **¡Basta Naruto! ¡No voy a permitir que me cuestiones como padre, tu y Sakura lo son todo para mí! -** el rubio menor controlo su respiración, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

.

- **Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas así? Si dices amarnos ¿Por qué no sales a buscar a tu hija? ¡A mi hermana!**

**.**

- **Porque Sakura necesita esto **- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par - **y porque sé que estará bien, él la cuidará**

**.**

- **¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres?**

**.**

- **A Fugaku…**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_"Sasuke…"_

_._

_"Sasuke!"_

_._

_"¡Sasuke!"_

_._

Soltó un soplido de susto, ¿se había quedado dormido?

.

- **Sasuke…** - una mano tan cálida como la de su madre hace mucho tiempo acarició su mejilla con suma preocupación **- ¿estás bien?**

**.**

- **A-ah si** - parpadeó rápidamente, apartando la mano que Sakura le ofrecía rápidamente - **solo estaba recordando **- _"a mi familia"_ - pensó con melancolía y un rencor se levantó de su sueño nuevamente. Sakura era su enemiga, no debía olvidar eso.

.

- **Está bien **- musitó ella no muy convencida **- bueno, ya entendí, ¿puedo irme ya? Debo de ir a recoger mis cosas también -** el pelinegro asintió pero antes de que se alejara completamente la tomó de la muñeca - **¿hn?**

**.**

- **Repíteme lo que te dije** - la muchacha pestañeó confundida - **quiero ver si me pusiste atención** - dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante. Nuevamente su actitud de 'bárbaro' salía a flote.

.

- **No hablar mientras tu arreglas todo con Pain, quedarme callada y no abrir la boca ni siquiera para opinar - **Sasuke sonrió complacido alcanzando una manzana de una canasta de frutas - **recuérdame porque voy a hacer lo que me dices -** rezongó la pelirosa colocando los brazos en jarras luego de recitar las ordenes impuestas del muchacho.

.

- **Porque no tienes opción, mi Princesa** - y aunque estaba molesta, el hecho de que Sasuke se refiriera contadas las veces como suya la hacia sonrojar - **y porque si quieres permanecer con vida es de suma importancia que me hagas caso**

**.**

- **Ese tal Pain… ¿es peligroso?** - Sasuke bufó.

.

- **Él me otorgó esta manada Sakura** - la muchacha prestó atención **- él junto con Konan son lo más cercano a una familia para mí** - Los ojos verdes de Sakura se volvieron bondadosos sin llegar a ser lastimeros.

.

- **Tu familia… ¿Qué sucedió con ella?** - se congojó y un sentimiento de pertenecerle por ese instante brotó de Sakura, uno casi maternal y comprensivo mientras sus manos cobraban vida y tiernamente sujetaban las de él.

.

- **La asesinaron -** masculló con rencor, un rencor que deseaba sentir hacia ella, hacia Sakura, pero su alma tan pura no le permitió. El odio estaba ahí, eso y muchas lagrimas y pesadillas por las noches, gritos a medianoche recordando su desdicha.

.

- **¿Quiénes?**

**.**

- _"Tu padre"_ - la miró con seriedad. No podía levantar sospechas, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de llevar a cabo su objetivo - **no importa ya** - Sakura sonrió con tristeza recordando que sería muy difícil penetrar esa barrera de la que ya se había dado cuenta que Sasuke ahora poseía.

.

- **¿Sabes?** - comenzó a decir como si le retara algo maravilloso y feliz - **mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña asi que realmente puedo entenderte un poco **- Sasuke la miró nuevamente.

.

- **No lo sabes** - rió él con ironía. Ella que lo había tenido todo y él casi nada ¿Qué iba a saber?

.

- **Si, si lo sé** - y sin embargo ella le sonreía. Sasuke estaba convencido que su amistad había muerto, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistía en ser dulce? Él la usaría, de eso no habría duda -** si algún día quieres contarme aquí estaré** - y salió de la tienda donde habían conversado hace más de media hora, dejándolo solo.

.

Llevaban casi media hora caminando bajo la dirección de Neji. Sasuke iba en medio con el resto de manada y Suigetsu era el encargado de la retaguardia.

.

Llegaron hasta donde terminaba el bosque y donde una extraña erosión en forma de Ola les indicaba que el hábitat cambiaba a uno desértico.

.

Caminaban en fila y el aburrimiento rápidamente colmó a Sakura y a su espíritu desenfrenado por divertirse. Corrió hacia Nero quien cargaba sus únicas pertenencias, su espada y un bolso con varios compartimientos, cogió la funda y alcanzó a Sasuke dando saltitos.

.

- **Juguemos **- Sasuke la miró de reojo con incredulidad **- ¡Anda! -** Sakura lo jaloneó en medio de un berrinche encantador, suficiente para que el resto de la manada le pusiera atención y sonrieran.

.

- **Estás loca -** se zafó de su agarre dejándola atrás, pero la sonrisa traviesa de Sakura y sus ganas de jugar no cesaron, asi que de manera insistente volvió a alcanzarlo, esta vez logrando treparse a su espalda, Sasuke se tambaleó **- ¡¿q-que haces…?!**

**.**

- ¡**Juega conmigo!** - replicó la pelirosa con los brazos enroscados en el cuello del pelinegro. Nero comenzó a ladrar como si estuviera divirtiéndose al igual que el resto del grupo.

.

- **¡Dios, eres insoportable!** - se quejó el muchacho logrando bajarla de su espalda, el mohín de Sakura no era de esos en los que ya se hubiese rendido.

.

- **¡Eres un amargado!** - le dio un golpe juguetón. Sasuke estaba que sacaba chispas - **¡A-m-a-r-g-a-d-o! **- deletreó logrando su objetivo, encender a Sasuke.

.

- **¡Bien, juguemos!** - Se dio vuelta hacia ella caminando a espaldas con habilidad.

.

- **Presumido **- dijo ella con una mueca **- ya no tengo ganas -** una vena brotó de la frente del Uchiha junto con una mueca de querer matarla.

.

- **¡Mi dulce flor, eres genial! -** gritó Suigetsu desde atrás mostrándole su apoyo por haber cabreado a su líder. Sakura solo rió sacándole la lengua y haciendo con sus dedos el signo de la victoria.

.

- **Tsk, infantiles** - gruñó el pelinegro volviendo a mirar al frente. Era increíble pero en el transcurso de un minuto, alguien tan simple como Sakura lo habia echo cabrear. Un punto más a sus niveles de estrés, esa chica iba a terminar con corromper la paciencia que tenía.

.

Sakura estaba decidida a probarle a Sasuke que era tan hábil y capaz como él y si fastidiarlo era un modo de llegar a él lo haría muy seguido.

.

- **¡Atrápame! -** el juego de 'corre y alcanza' había tomado un nuevo giro cuando Sakura le jaloneó los cabellos a Sasuke, provocándolo al instante, comenzando a ser perseguida por él comenzando a zigzaguear entre los miembros de la manada.

.

Carcajadas eran lo único que hacía eco en medio de su viaje, eso y los ladridos frenéticos de Nero.

.

- **¡Voy a matarte Sakura!** - gritó Sasuke en medio de la persecución que, en vez de mostrar su deseo por asesinarla parecía jugar y entretener al resto - **¡Ven acá!**

**.**

- **¡Qué lento!** - solo cuando logró atraparla se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la parte difícil del viaje.

.

- **Auch, asi que hasta aquí llegamos** - canturreó Suigetsu, colocándose a lado de Neji mientras que Sasuke lideraba esa fila junto con Sakura, a la que sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura luego de haberla alcanzado.

.

- **Wow ¡Que enorme!** - expresó la pelirosa soltando de las manos de Sasuke, quien sacudió la cabeza por lo que había hecho ¿ había cedido a jugar con ella hace unos segundos?

.

- _"Dios, m-me dejé llevar por ella"_ - pensó resoplando para luego recobrar la compostura.

.

- **¿El bosque de piedra?** - Neji reveló un profundo sentimiento de angustia en cuando lo reconoció.

.

Un autentico bosque de piedra, que parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Se trataba de una gigantesca formación de rocas afiladas como cuchillos y en el cual vivían cualquier tipo de animales e incluso criaturas mágicas.

.

- **N-no creía que existiera** - balbuceó Sakura colocando su mano en la primera roca que daba inicio a aquel bosque inimaginable.

.

- **¿Princesa?** - Kiba se asomó entre la espalda de Sasuke acercándose a ella.

.

- **Mi Padre me contaba historias sobre él** - se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa fantasiosa - **mi hermano y yo siempre soñamos con verlo algún día**

**.**

- **Hn, se nota que no salía muy seguido** - soltó su veneno Karin quien estaba en la segunda línea mirándola con molestia.

.

- **¿Cruzaremos por aquí?** - preguntó Sakura completamente maravillada desconociendo el peligro que tal fenómeno natural albergaba.

.

- **Por supuesto que no** - aclaró Neji - **es muy peligroso, hay demasiados peligros dentro y criaturas desconocidas**

**.**

- **Y una mierda **- dijo Sasuke con diversión colocándose al frente - **pero por supuesto que lo atravesaremos** - a Neji y Kiba casi se les salen los ojos de la impresión. Suigetsu se carcajeó y el resto comenzó a titubear.

.

- **Sasuke, nunca hemos atravesado el bosque de piedra, siempre lo rodeamos **- le recordó Neji con voz severa.

.

- **Bueno, esta vez será diferente** - soltó el pelinegro con bastante satisfacción al ver el desconcierto de todo su grupo **- ¿Qué te parece Sakura? ¿no crees que es emocionante?** - dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a ella.

.

- **E-eh bueno… - ** la muchacha miró a Neji y su mirada desaprobatoria - **Neji dice que es peligroso** - Sasuke se cabreó.

.

- **¿Y le crees más a él que a mí? ¿a tu amigo de la infancia?** - Sasuke sabía perfectamente jugar su rol de doble cara. No por algo habia vivido todos esos años con la esperanza de venganza, ahora Sakura le regalaba esa oportunidad inconscientemente.

.

- **A-ah pues…**

**.**

- **Ya deja de bromear** - lo detuvo Neji en seco tomando lo el hombro.

.

- **¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a unas indefensas rocas filosas, Neji? - **Soltó Sasuke con burla.

.

- **A lo que hay adentro - **rectificó el ojiperla poniéndose bastante serio.

.

- **¿Y tú que sabes? Nadie ha pasado por ahí**

**.**

- **¿C-como? ¿Na-Nadie nunca ha pasado por aquí? **- Intervino la joven Princesa con algo de temor.

.

- **Solo una persona, un niño o al menos eso es lo que cuentan por ahí - **relató Suigetsu colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca de forma vaga y con esa sonrisa de guasón inquietante **- es una historia absurda, dicen que un niño fue el único en salir vivo de allí, todos aquellos que han intentado atravesarlo no llegan ni a la mitad**

**.**

- **¿U-Un niño? - **El miedo albergó el alma de Sakura mientras escuchaba el relato y por alguna razón desconocida Neji se tensó al escucharlo.

.

- **Si, bueno, solo son rumores, lo cierto es que nadie sale vivo del bosque de piedra **- el peliblanco se carcajeó a si mismo de su relato **- suena absurdo, ¿Cómo un simple niñito salió ileso? El misterio es como lo hizo él y, los cazadores, hombres más experimentados no**

**.**

- **Como sea, no es seguro - **volvió a interceder Neji.

.

- **Neji tiene razón, Sasuke** - habló por fin Kiba con la preocupación en su rostro - **recuerda que Pain también nos advirtió que siempre lo rodeáramos**

**.**

- **Par de maricas -** gruñó el Uchiha aun con su sonrisa cínica y divertida **- ¿van a dejar que una leyenda urbana los asuste?**

**.**

- **Una misión suicida, me gusta **- intervino de nuevo Suigetsu ensanchando su sonrisa colmilluda - **bien, yo entro**

**.**

- **Ahí lo tienen, ustedes pueden rodearlo si quieren -** Neji lo miró con enojo - **ven, Sakura** - la joven Princesa alternaba su mirada entre el de ojos perlas y Sasuke, y su rostro por primera vez mostró miedo y desconfianza - **he dicho que vengas**

**.**

- **Pe-Pero Neji acaba de decir q-que es muy peligroso**… - Sasuke se cabreó.

.

- **¡Yo mando aquí, así que vienes conmigo!** - la tomó del brazo, colocándola a su lado con rudeza.

.

- **Suéltala Sasuke** - amenazó el de ojos perlas.

.

- **¿Perdón? ¿me estas ordenando?**

**.**

- **Solo ocasionarás una desgracia ¡Vas a ocasionar que nos maten!** - lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakura, pero ni siquiera ellas pudieron detener la caprichosa decisión de Sasuke.

.

- **Vete a la mierda** - dijo comenzando a caminar con Sakura casi a rastras.

.

Todos caminaban a paso fúnebre, Sasuke no consentía a nadie, así que en el momento en que algunos decidieron no cruzar el bosque con él, los mandó al diablo y les ordenó que lo rodearan.

.

La mayoría, entre ella todas las mujeres de la manada decidieron rodearlo a arriesgar sus vidas, aunque sabían de antemano que una vez que el grupo se volviera a reunir a la salida del bosque, Sasuke les daría un castigo severo.

.

Ni siquiera Karin o Tayuya se habian quedado con el, ahora, diminuto grupo de hombres y de una sola mujer, Sakura.

.

Avanzaban con los sentidos alerta entre los enormes pilares de rocas calizas y puntiagudas. Sakura había terminado de llorar y ahora sollozaba junto a una mirada de rabia hacia la espalda de Sasuke quien caminaba al frente.

.

Había logrado tanto en pocos días, es decir, sentía que se había acercado más a él pero ahora sucedía esto. Definitivamente su actitud con la suya no se compenetraban y ahora Sasuke había explotado de una manera que nunca había presenciado.

.

Estaban tan bien hace un rato, incluso había logrado crear un ambiente divertido con él. Lo desconocía y aquella manera tan ruda y brusca de actuar no era propia de un simple enojo cualquiera.

.

- _"¿M-Me estará ocultando algo?"_ - pensó deteniéndose al sentir una mano cariñosa remover sus cabellos - **Su-Suigetsu**

**.**

- **Mi dulce flor, no llores, Sasuke es un gruñón de todas maneras** - él rió intentándole levantarle el ánimo - **si algo malo sucede yo te defenderé**

**.**

- **Gr-gracias…pero no lo entiendo **- sollozó - **e-es como s-si tuviera dos personalidades, u-un día e-es sarcástico, o-otro es alegre y-y ahora…**

**.**

- **¿Qué nunca te había gritado antes? **- Sakura evocó el día de aquel incendio cuando era niña, cuando Sasuke le gritó de tal manera que la asustó.

.

- **S-si…una vez…** - las lagrimas habían cesado y un profundo enojo se albergó en sus ojos y en la fuerza de sus puños - **y-y t-tengo que averiguar por qué - **Porque casi podía asegurar que Sasuke le ocultaba algo, tenía que ver con ella y con esa alteración inesperada cada vez que mencionaba a su padre.

.

- **Sakura…** - se acercó Neji a donde ambos estaban - **será mejor que estés alerta** - Tanto ella como Suigetsu lo miraron sin comprender - **¿aun tienes la peluca que traías el primer día?**

**.**

- **E-eh si, está en el bolso con Nero**

**.**

- **Póntela**

**.**

Neji se encontraba bastante alerta y nervioso, Sakura no dudo en obedecerle, confiaba ciegamente más en él que en el testarudo de Sasuke.

.

Algo andaba mal, el aire de pronto dejó de soplar y un silencio arrollador los envolvió a todos, solo se alcanzaban a escuchar las tenues pisadas de los pocos que quedaban al avanzar.

.

- **¿Q-que pasa?** - Sakura se arrimó al de coleta baja al verlo detenerse y mirar a su alrededor.

.

- **Estamos en el centro del bosque **- susurró muy bajo. Sasuke notó como se detenían.

.

- **¿Por qué se detienen?** - entonces notó a Sakura con aquella peluca café rojiza y su cercanía con Neji, casi suplicando que la abrazara e involuntariamente se molestó bastante al verlos así - **¡Sakura! ¿¡Qué haces con esa peluca!? ¡Quítatela ahora!- **la pelirosa se tensó al verlo venir hacia ella bastante molesto.

.

- **No te la quites** - le ordenó el ojiperla lo suficientemente audible para que Sasuke también lo oyera.

.

- **¿Qué mierda…? ¡Que te la quites!**

**.**

- **Pe-Pero…**

**.**

- **Sakura…ningún hombre puede vencer a los espectros**- Sakura miró a los ojos a Neji con absoluto desconcierto luego de que le susurrara esas palabras sin que las pudiera comprender. Entonces fue cuando la desgracia se desató.

.

- **¡Sasuke, cuidado!**

.

.

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo:__** El bosque de piedra (parte 2)**__ , ¿Que puede hacer Sakura para salvar al resto de la manada? Sasuke por primera vez se siente preocupado y ansioso. Sakura por fin conoce a Pain, y no se trata de una buena situación._

_"¿Porque Sakura sigue de pie?"_

_"Porque es mujer..."_

_Lamento lo de la semana pasada, tenia exámenes así que no tuve tiempo de subir nada. Maquetas, proyectos, cosas por el estilo. _

_Pasen a__** 'Everyday'!**_

_Dejen muchos comentarios._

_JA NE!_


	13. El bosque de piedra (parte 2)

**_El bosque de piedra (parte 2)_**

* * *

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

Mounstros mágicos y siniestros que se logran camuflajear dentro del valle de piedra. Con alas de murciélago y ojos incandescentes que te desvían de cualquier lucidez.

.

- **¡Ga-Gárgolas!** - el pánico junto con la conmoción se desató cuando la cabeza de la primera gárgola rodó luego de que Sasuke la rebanara con su espada antes de ser literalmente devorado.

.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria, por donde había entrado cuando se dieron cuenta que el cielo se habia infestado de miles de aquellas bestias que comenzaban a descender en picada logrando atacar de sorpresa.

.

El eco generado por el bosque de piedra produjo la repetición de los gritos, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar al presenciar aquella masacre.

.

- _"¡N-No!"_ - tembló al sentir como una mano se colocaba en frente de sus ojos, impidiéndole seguir viendo.

.

- **¡Cállate, soy yo!** - era Sasuke quien le cubría los ojos, comenzando a escabullirse entre todo el alboroto con ella bajo su cuerpo - **¡Suigetsu! -** el peliblanco volteo rápidamente intercambiando su espada con la de él en el aire, volviendo a deshacerse de una de las criaturas **- ¡Kiba, sácala de aquí!** - tanto el castaño como la ahora pelicafé debido a la peluca se azoraron.

.

- **¡Sasuke, atrás!** - Alertó Kiba pegando un grito al ver una gárgola dirigirse hacia Sasuke nuevamente por la espalda.

.

La punta de la alabarda de Neji quedó incrustada en la cabeza de la gárgola por encima del hombro de Sasuke y los ojos contraídos de Sakura debido al pánico.

.

- **Debo decir ¿te lo dije? -** espetó Neji con odio hacia Sasuke quien solo se detuvo a gruñirle, empujando a Sakura hacia Kiba.

.

- **Ve con él** - la mano de Sakura le tomó el brazo.

.

- **¿Q-que pasará contigo? **- Sasuke chasqueó los dientes.

.

- **Obedece **- la última mirada hacia Kiba y nuevamente regresó hacia la batalla.

.

Las calizas rocas blancas manchadas de un poderoso carmín. Miembros desprendidos de los cuerpos de sus compañeros y sin compasión de los gritos.

.

El miedo opacaba los sentidos de Sakura mientras corría desesperadamente con Kiba detrás de ella y un par de chicos más. Siendo presa del pánico, no solo ella, sino también Kiba, creyendo alejarse de la boca de la tragedia comenzaron a dar círculos por el bosque de piedra sin darse cuenta regresando al mismo punto.

.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca opacando sus gritos y sus nauseas al ver sangre por doquier más cuerpos inertes de aquellos con los que habia compartido más de una risa desde que había llegado a la manada.

.

Parecía un cementerio.

.

- **¿Pero y las gárgolas?** - espetó Kiba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por uno de los chicos, al igual que Sakura **- ¡O-oigan!**

**.**

- **Guarda silencio** - Lo cierto es que las gárgolas se había retirado, pero algo más oscuro comenzó a rondar los cuerpos sin vida de los fallecidos.

.

Una silueta completamente negra con nubosidades violáceas junto a un fétido olor. La túnica desgarrada negra se desprendía al final como si fueran flamas negras ondeando con el aire.

.

- **¿Q-que e-es…? -** Pronunció en tono casi susurrante la pelirosa apartando la mano que apresaba su boca.

.

- **Una sombra…** - respondió Sasuke como si estuviera conectado con ella para darle una respuesta desde el escondite que habia encontrado con Suigetsu. Sakura se encontraba con Kiba y el otro grupo encendidos en alguna parte, pensó él.

.

Una sombra se trataba de un muerto viviente sin rostro que se forman en las tinieblas y que drenan la fuerza de los 'hombres' o en todo caso se alimenta de almas para vivir.

.

Neji dejó de mirar a la sombra, apoyando su espalda en una de las rocas comenzando a respirar agitadamente. Sasuke lo miró con sospecha.

.

- **Una sombra… ¿a esto era a lo que le temías?** - los otros miembros de la manada que estaban con él miraron con miedo a su líder por el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

.

- **Cállate Sasuke -** gruñó Neji intentando que bajara la voz, de no ser asi, aquella cosa oscura lo oiría.

.

- **Tu… ¿¡cómo es que sabías que algo como eso estaba aquí!?** - Sasuke comenzó a gritar tomando del cuello a Neji **- ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡que más ocultas?!**

**.**

- **¡Baja la maldita voz!**

**.**

- **¡Oigan…! - **para cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se suponía que la Sombra estaba, nada fue lo que encontraron. Gritos desgarradores nuevamente, el 'espectro' los había encontrado.

**_…_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_…_**

- **¿Q-que es eso…? -** Sakura se liberó del agarre cayendo de rodillas, comenzando a escuchar gritos y entre ellos reconoció uno familiar - **e-es Sasuke…**

.

El cuerpo de Sasuke alcanzó a caerse de donde estaba escondido, lanzando manotazos y patadas a 'la sombra' que tenía encima sin sentido alguno pues únicamente atravesada una nube espesa negra.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - gritó 'Satoshi', atrayendo la atención de la sombra, dejando de concentrarse en Sasuke para volar rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y los otros.

.

- _"¡Maldición!" -_ el pelinegro frunció el ceño, cayendo hábilmente mientras barría sus pies levantando un poco de polvo **- ¡Sakura! -** gritó el Uchiha comenzando a correr en dirección a ellos. Sakura estaba en la posición perfecta para ser la primera en ser 'atacada' por la sombra - **¡Quítate de ahí! ¡Sa…!** - la punta de la alabarda de Neji atrapó la tela de la túnica deshilada de la sombra impidiéndole llegar a Sakura - **Neji…**

**.**

- **Si salimos vivos de esta, recuérdame matarte - **masculló el pelicafé con escaso aliento **- ¡Kiba, aparta a la Princesa de ahí!**

**.**

- **¡Atrás, cuidado!** - gritó Kiba desde las rocas mirando de nuevo a las gárgolas sobrevolar bajo.

.

Si bien Sasuke tenía los reflejos sumamente desarrollados, su atención por Sakura lo destanteó breves segundos en los que una de las gárgolas alcanzó a rasgarle el brazo profundamente.

.

- **¡Ah!**

**.**

- **¡Sasuke!**

.

Los movimientos de la sombra se volvieron lentos y atemorizantes. De un momento a otro, todos habían caído al suelo, desvaneciéndose por la debilidad de las fuerzas, extrañamente Sakura era la única de pie.

.

- **¿Q-que…?** - inclusive la poderosa fuerza de voluntad de cada uno por querer levantarse no era suficiente. Era como si les estuvieran poniendo un pie en la espalda, haciendo presión, volviéndolos incapaces de moverse por mucho que quisieran - **K-Kiba… ¿q-que…?**

**.**

- **L-Las sombras se a-alimentan de la fuerza vital de los hombres -** balbuceó Neji tumbado a un costado de Sasuke, quien luchaba por ponerse de pie en vano.

.

- **E-entonces… ¿Por qué Sakura está de pie?** - gimoteó el Uchiha entre dientes.

.

- **P-porque es mujer**… - las pupilas de Sasuke se contrajeron dejando de ver a Neji, para hacer un esfuerzo en voltearse y ver a Sakura de pie en aquel risco.

.

La Namikaze intentaba mantener la calma para no gritar ante la horrenda situación en la que se imaginaba destrozada viendo a todos sin alma. Miró a Sasuke y la trayectoria con la que la sombra lo miraba fijamente.

.

El aliento profundo y agitado de él, junto a su ceño fruncido indicaba que se negaba a ser devorado por esa criatura nebulosa, más sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía.

.

Sakura seguía quieta, presa del pánico, con el latir de su pecho incontrolable y los ojos sumamente abiertos.

.

¿Qué hacer? No solo Sasuke, todos tendrían un destino desdichado si ella no actuaba. ¿Pero que podría hacer ella? Una Princesa inútil. Cerró los ojos con impotencia. Un acaloramiento intenso se concentró en su nuca descubierta. Abrió los ojos de golpe, su cabello, la peluca ¿Por qué Neji le había dicho que se la pusiera?

.

_"Sakura…ningún hombre puede ganarle a las sombras…"_

_._

La valiente y decidida versión de sus emociones desató en Sakura su heroísmo, pero sobre todo, sus ganas de salvarlos.

- **¡No vengas!** - gritó Sasuke con el último esfuerzo que le quedaba en su voz. Habérselo negado, para Sakura fue una afirmación. Un tipo de auxilio. No previó las consecuencias, solo actuó según sus deseos. Saltó desde el risco en donde se encontraba y lo primero que hizo fue esquivar la cadena envenenada que la criatura había lanzado hasta ella. La princesa cerró los ojos, aligerando su cuerpo de tal manera que al arquear su espalda la cadena pasó a centímetros de su rostro.

.

Una segunda cadena fue lanzada hacia su espada aun enfundada, enroscándose lo suficiente para tirar a Sakura a la tierra y comenzar a arrastrarla.

.

- ¡**Princesa!** - gritó Kiba tumbado en el suelo, debido a que la 'Sombra' estaba drenando su energía y la de sus compañeros, incluida la de Sasuke.

.

La cadena que se había enrollado en la funda de la espada se había expandido por su pierna. Desafiando la gravedad y estando a favor de la magia, de aquello a lo que no parecía creíble, Sakura fue violentamente elevada por los aires de acuerdo a los movimientos domadores de la cadena negra.

.

El rostro de la muchacha no mostraba miedo, únicamente desesperación por zafarse, buscando algún arma en el suelo que le pudiese ser útil ya que la suya estaba inhabilitada en su cadera.

.

- _"Maldición"_

_._

- _"Debemos distraerlo"_ - haciendo uso de su empatía, era la única manera de comunicarse entre ellos. Neji corrió el mensaje a Kiba, Suigetsu y por supuesto a Sasuke.

_._

- _"Estas demente ¿Cómo se supone que…"_ - Sasuke dejó de pensar, mirando a Sakura luchar en el aire, y una ansiedad le atravesó el pecho, una angustia inexplicable _- "Sakura…"_

.

- _"¿Podrás vivir con el remordimiento de que tu vida fue a cambio de la suya, Sasuke?" - _Neji solo provocaba que Sasuke durara entre su deber y lo que no era su deber.

_._

- **¡Ah!** - el más cobarde de todos, el menos temerario, el menos fuerte, Kiba resultó el más decidido actuando precipitadamente, poniéndose de pie, corriendo con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en sus piernas intentando golpear a la Sombra.

.

Neji imitó la acción lo suficientemente consciente de las consecuencias. Pero su objetivo era simple, distraer al ser oscuro, logrando que Suigetsu le diera acceso a Sakura para que alcanzara su enorme espada.

.

Los sentidos frenéticos de Sakura entendieron el mensaje, asi que cuando casi rozó el piso logró tomarla por el mango con firmeza, logrando empuñarla en el aire y asi romper la cadena que la mantenía presa. Su único problema sería la caída, pensó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el tremendo golpe, el cual nunca llegó.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

- **Si v-vas a hacer algo, es mejor q-que lo hagas y-ya… -** dijo con su último aliento antes de desvanecerse luego de haberle servido a Sakura para amortiguar su caída.

.

- **N-no…no te duermas…** - antes de que lo comenzara a zarandear, el reflejo de la hoz brillante le alertó del ataque de Sombra a sus espaldas -** ¡ah! **- apenas y pudo levantar la enorme espada para quedar rostro a rostro con la Sombra. Con Sasuke desmayado y Kiba, Suigetsu y Neji casi del mismo modo, no le quedaban muchas alternativas.

.

- _"Estúpido"_ - Sakura respingó, con su medio cuerpo volteado, protegiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke detrás suyo _- "ningún hombre puede vencerme"_ - escuchó a la Sombra hablarle en su mente y entonces, una vez más, la fuerza de su carácter emergió desde lo profundo de su ser.

.

- **¡Soy mujer, horrendo merodeador de pacotilla!** - logró empujarlo y su confesión fue suficiente para dejarlo por breves segundos estático, los suficientes para que pudiera desenvainar su espada para después clavarla en donde se suponía que estaba su rostro.

.

Un horrendo grito proveniente de la Sombra hizo eco entre las tupidas rocas mientras con locura trataba de detener su muerte próxima. La peluca café de Sakura cayó, regresando hacia donde Sasuke estaba, abrazándolo contra su pecho siendo testigo de la explosión que hacía la criatura segundos después.

.

El viento silbó de manera lúgubre entre los cuerpos inertes de casi la mitad de lo que, antiguamente era la manada.

.

Con las gárgolas aun merodeando, Sakura no poseía la suficiente fuerza para salvarse a si misma, pero se negaba rotundamente a dejarlos ahí. Asi que esperanto su inminente muerte, cerró los ojos esperando sentir las garras de cualquier gárgola perforándole los pulmones, cosa que nunca paso.

.

Un rugido desató otros y los ojos de ojos esmeraldas quedaron abiertos de par en par al ver varios lobos salir detrás de ella. Asustada, mirando a todos lados y con Sasuke desmayado en brazos, un hombre de cabello naranja se le acercó en medio de la masacre entre lobos y gárgolas.

.

- **De pie, humana** - Sakura tembló abrazando más el cuerpo del Uchiha contra el suyo en señal de temor - **de pie ahora, si es que quieres vivir - **Los cuerpos inconscientes de Kiba, Suigetsu y Neji fueron colocados en los lomos de un par de bestias, y Sakura supuso que aquel pelinaranja que la miraba de manera insípida y seca…era Pain.

.

.

**_(Fin del capítulo)_**

* * *

_Lo sé, muy al estilo 'el señor de los anillos' hahaha pero estoy tan traumada con esa trilogía que no pude resistirme! xD Pero descuiden, pronto explicaré brevemente el origen de 'una sombra' y el porqué solo ataca a 'hombres'_

_En el próximo capítulo:__** Promesa**__ , Sakura es arriesgada solo cuando se trata de Sasuke. Naruto le insiste a Minato que le cuenta todo lo que sabe, el pasado abruma al joven Príncipe al enterarse de la verdad. Madara aparece y rebela su propósito al tener a Sasuke de su lado._

_**"Eres… un idiota que no quiere escuchar, un idiota… al que quiero salvar…"**_

_**"No necesito que me salven"**_

_**"Ablandaré tu corazón, te mostraré lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser"**_

_**"¿Pretendes cambiarme?"**_

_**"No, me gustas tal y como eres"**_

_**...**_

_¿Qué tal eh? hahaha. _

_Por otro lado, al terminar __**'Everyday'**__ he estado pensando en dos opciones: La primera, subir un adaptación de un manga (Me reservaré el nombre como sorpresa xD), la segunda opción es subir un fic propio Sasusaku, del cual ya llevo 4 capítulos creo. Me gustaría que comenten sobre ello también._

_Y si no es mucho pedir, estoy en medio de otra historia, que no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, mas bien tiene que ver con la mitología japonesa, específicamente un romance entre los tres dioses primordiales: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susano, no específicamente siendo ellos, más bien han reencarnado en cuerpos jóvenes y ya saben, un trío amoroso xD, denme su opinión al respecto!_

_Les mando Besos de pizza!_

_JA NE!_


	14. Promesa

_Promesa_

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Algo parecido a una cachetada, pero con la fuerza de un golpe certero retumbó haciendo eco entre las rocas frías y lisas de su refugio.

.

El cuerpo, aún débil de Sasuke fue sacudido por el golpe. Sakura dio un paso inútil al querer intervenir hasta que la mano de aquella chica de cabello azul la detuvo con firmeza.

.

- **Te nombré líder de esa manada no con el propósito de que hicieras tu maldita santa voluntad, sino para que en el proceso maduraras pero me doy cuenta que fue muy pronto para ponerte a cargo **- dijo Pain con voz sumamente severa. Sasuke se pasó el dorso de su mano por su labio ahora partido, manchándolo de sangre.

.

- **¿Vas a reprocharme?**

**.**

- **Se trataban de vidas, ellos respiraban al igual que tu, se alimentaban como tú, luchaban obedeciendo tus infantiles órdenes y murieron porque tu decidiste que asi fuera**

**.**

- **¡Yo no hice nada! -** otro golpe y el cuerpo de Sasuke, esta vez lo resintió más, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

.

- **Exacto, y por no hacer nada la mitad de la manada que deje a tu cargo ya no está ¿significa algo para ti? -** el pelinegro no lo miró - ¡**Respóndeme! -** Pain lo tomó por el cuello de su haori, obligándolo bruscamente a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

.

- **¡ Déjame tranquilo! -** Sasuke lo empujó deshaciéndose de su agarre, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

.

- **Eres un crío ¡No te crié para esto Sasuke! -** el Uchiha se enfureció.

.

- **¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡No eres nada…tú…! -** la imagen de su padre ahora era tan lejana que le costaba distinguirla.

.

- **Debería exiliarte**… - gruñó el de cabellos naranjas.

.

- **Pain…basta, Sasuke no es…** - la mano que Konan intentó colocar en el hombro de Sasuke fue sacudida rápidamente por él mismo.

.

- **Deja de defenderlo Konan, Sasuke no entiende, él jamás será como nosotros…**

.

La garganta del pelinegro comenzó a arderle. Apretando duramente los dientes se escabulló de ahí, dando empujones en el proceso mientras se perdía bajando una pequeña calzada en medio de la noche. Pain comprobaba una vez más que Sasuke no estaba listo, que no habia madurado y que era muy difícil que lo llegara a hacer alguna vez.

.

Sakura corrió a alcanzarlo, no sin antes detenerse frente a Pain quien la miraba con un ligero desprecio, tal vez por ser humana.

.

- **No sé quién eres pero para Sasuke pareces ser alguien importante **- dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña pausa **- él** **no cambiará si no tiene un ejemplo del cual guiarse** - el pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua.

.

- **¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro?**

**.**

- **No fui yo quien dijo la palabra 'inmaduro'** - los ojos cobalto del chico quedaron ligeramente pasmados ante aquella respuesta sabia y coherente - **madurez también significa permitir a los demás ser como ellos quieran **- tras sus últimas palabras Sakura se perdió por la calzada, dejando atrás la reunión de hombres-lobo.

**_…_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_…_**

- **Quiero que me cuentes todo, se supone que no debe de haber secretos en una familia**

**.**

- **Sonaste bastante sensato, Naruto** - Minato sonrió despejando el enojo que sentía hacia su hijo por sus acciones premeditadas hace apenas unas horas.

.

- **Soy tu hijo, algo de sensatez debe existir en lo más profundo de mi, luego de la locura claro - **el rubio menor sonrió ampliamente rascándose la nuca para luego poner una expresión serena - **Padre, quiero entender porque pones la seguridad de Sakura en segundo plano**

**.**

- **No la pongo en segundo plano, se que está extraviada pero no me siento tan preocupado sabiendo que está con alguien a quien conozco**

**.**

- **Fugaku** - mencionó Naruto recordando a su padre mencionarlo dos veces en días anteriores **- ¿Quién es? Dímelo**

**.**

- **Naruto…**

**.**

- **Cuéntamelo, quiero saberlo absolutamente todo…**

**_…_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Sentí que necesitabas hablar con alguien -** apareciendo desde las sombras, la silueta robusta de Madara avanzó con parsimonia como si fuera un alma nebulosa tétrica.

.

- **Ah, eres tú** - Sasuke le dio por su lado, mirándolo de reojo sin impresión alguna ante su inesperada aparición **- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** - dijo él en tono seco, sentándose en un pequeño montículo de piedras.

.

- **Que cambio de actitud** - se burló el hombre de manera despectiva - **creí que lo que ese sujeto te dijo te habia afectado, por eso aparecí**

.

- **Ahórrate tu preocupación Madara, tu actuación es peor que la mía** - el hombre se carcajeó.

**.**

- **¿Lo planeaste? ¿Planeaste todo…?** - el sonido de pisadas acercarse, un aroma que Madara reconoció a igual que Sasuke.

.

En el mayor se alzó una ira reencarnada hacia esa 'niña', la hija del Rey, había sido por Sakura que Minato lo había desterrado, de no haberlo hecho no hubiese sido necesario recurrir al joven Uchiha, incluso ahora la familia Namikaze estaría a varios metros sepultados bajo tierra.

.

Madara desapareció rápidamente. Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio sintiendo a Sakura a unos cuantos pasos para llegar a él.

.

Agitada, soltando aire frío por la boca, la pelirosa apareció con su respiración subiendo y bajando su pecho.

.

- **¿Qué quieres? -** soltó él primero de manera tosca.

.

- **Y-yo… c-crei que querrías hablar sobre lo que…**

**.**

- **Olvidalo, no estoy de ánimos para un aburrido sermón** - Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo - **no tengo remordimientos** - la pelirosa quedó muda - **sus vidas, tal y como lo dijo Pain, no eran nada para mí**

**.**

- **P-pero eran tus compañeros ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**.**

- **Cada quien se cuida solo, a mí nadie me ha cuidado la espalda**

**.**

- **¡Lo siento, pero fui yo la que te salvó y…! -** en un movimiento rápido, Sasuke tomó por el cuello a la muchacha, dejándola aterrada con los ojos abiertos - **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

- **Si sus vidas no significaron nada para mí, la tuya no será distinta, Princesa** - Sakura tragó grueso - **obedece, mantente al margen y tal vez puedas sobrevivir en medio de esta manada de lobos**

**.**

- **M-me…enfermas…** - Sasuke no se inmutó - **t-tu no eras así…**

**.**

- **Buena observación, ya no soy ese mediocre niño, soy mucho mejor que eso**

**.**

- **No… n-no eres mejor que nadie… ni mejor líder, ni mejor persona… eres… un idiota q-que no quiere escuchar, un idiota… a-al que quiero salvar…**

**.**

- **No necesito que me salven**

**.**

- **Hace 6 años tu me salvaste**

**.**

- **No necesito que me lo agradezcas**

.

- **Entonces tómalo como pago, te he devuelto el favor - **Sasuke alzó las cejas con ironía.

.

- **Hmp, y supongo que ya te sientes superior a mí con ese tonto acto de valentía**

**.**

- **No, solo me siento muy aliviada y feliz de haber podido hacer algo por ti…** - aventurándose, incluso arriesgándose a ser rechazada o a que la lastimara se inclinó hacia él, tomándolo por el brazo que la sujetaba con firmeza hasta llegar a su mejilla y darle un beso diminuto - **no te perderé de vista, es una promesa** - lo cierto es que la expresión de Sasuke se volvió calmada, sus ojos perdieron la fuerza que el coraje le había proporcionado volviéndolos suaves.

.

- **¿Qué planeas?**

**.**

- **Ablandar tu corazón… eso es lo que planeo Sasuke…**

**.**

- **No necesito que me salven**

**.**

- **Au-aun así… m-matarme no te hará m-mejor persona ¿sabes?**

**.**

- _"Saciaría mi venganza, eso es seguro_" - pensó el azabache. Su prioridad era matar a Minato, pero hacerlo sufrir lentamente matando a su hija era tentador, sin embargo, habia un factor desconocido que intervenía en que ahora la presión que ejercía en el cuello de ella disminuyera, al igual que la idea de matarla cediera al fin. Algo, algo que le impedía hacerlo - **matarte sería sencillo, como un palillo rompiéndose**

**.**

- **N-no puedo permitir e-eso… - **Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de Sakura aun en esas circunstancias.

**.**

- **¿Por qué? **- Preguntó el Uchiha en tono severo.

**.**

- **Po-porque… q-quiero mostrarte lo feliz q-que puedes llegar a ser - **El pelinegro embozó una sonrisa burlesca.

**.**

- **¿Pretendes cambiarme?**

**.**

- **N-no** - Sakura sonrió colocando nuevamente ambas manos en el brazo que Sasuke usaba para apretarle el cuello. Recorrió con suavidad y cariño toda la extensión de este hasta alcanzar rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de él - **po-porque m-me gustas tal y como eres…**

**.**

Sasuke mostró una expresión conmocionada al abrir los ojos durante la confesión de Sakura. Y aunque la connotación romántica significaba más para ella que para él, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente confundido al escucharla.

.

¿Demente? ¿Idiota? ¿Qué cosas estaría pasando por la cabeza de él en esos momentos en los que sus ojos zigzagueaban con mucha confusión persiguiendo los ojos verdes de Sakura?

.

La presión de su mano fue cesando hasta que Sakura pudo pisar tierra suavemente sin embargo la mirada de Sasuke se habia vuelto serena, calmada, como un lago en medianoche.

.

Convenciéndose a si mismo de que la había soltado, no porque sus palabras hubiese tocado su alma, sino recordando que la necesitaba viva para su venganza contra Minato. De la misma manera que intentaba convencerse de que su 'preocupación' por ella en el bosque de piedra había sido planeado por él.

.

Sakura no le importaba o eso quería creer. La necesitaba únicamente para llegar al Rey asi que 'comenzar a tratarla bien' le aceleraría su venganza.

.

- **Tan solo mírame, dejaras de ser tan amargado y te sacaré una sonrisa al menos -** ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo únicamente Sakura se tallaba el cuello y sonreía como si nada hubiese sucedido? A Sasuke le cabreaba pero debía controlarse si quería que ella cayera en sus redes de 'buen amigo de infancia'.

.

Para ello debía actuar, pero soltar un 'lo siento' no estaba dentro de sus planes, ni siquiera rebajarse a tal grado de volverse tan chillón y molesto como ella. Sería a su modo y ella tendría que aceptarlo, después de todo, Sakura acaba de confesar que le gustaba su forma de ser, sería bastante simple, pensó él.

**.**

- **Como digas** - bufó el joven Uchiha comenzando a caminar hacia otro sitio.

.

- **Comenzando con enseñarte a agradecer ¡pedazo de insensible!** - Bipolar. Era la palabra perfecta para describir el cambio de ánimo de Sakura, quien, ahora se había trepado a su espalda provocando que el muchacho se tambaleara y gruñera.

.

- ¡**Estás loca, ya bájate! -** y mientras se alejaban entre reclamos por parte de él y risas de ella, Madara salía de su escondite junto a alguien más.

.

- **Parece que lo disfruta bastante** - habló un peligris desalineado con ropa oscura igual que el hombre **- me refiero a Sasuke, está siendo muy accesible con esa muchacha**

.

- **Sasuke está entrenado para no mostrar compasión por nadie, Kabuto, fue criado por mí** - alardeó el hombre jugueteando con una espiga de maíz entre los dientes.

.

- **Esta dejando hacer lo que ella le plazca** - dijo el joven refiriéndose a la confianza que Sasuke parecía proporcionarle a la pelirosa.

.

- **No del todo, se trata de estrategia, mientras más cerca este Sasuke de la hija, más cerca estará de Minato **- hizo una pausa casi dándose aires de grandeza **- el chico es un Uchiha, es listo**

.

Kabuto siempre se había sentido desplazado al segundo puesto por Sasuke y su arrebato de niña llorona exigiendo venganza, una venganza que Madara alimentó para sus propios fines ocultos. Sasuke era como una piedra en su zapato, necesitaba deshacerse de él, hacerlo significaba estropear los planes de Madara, solo así exigiría su ayuda, como siempre debió ser en un principio, después de todo, Kabuto habia aparecido antes que Sasuke, mucho antes.

.

- _"Con que la hija del Rey de Konoha…"_ - y mientras Madara lanzaba risas con la mirada en dirección a donde anteriormente Sasuke se encontraba, Kabuto lo veía con recelo y sospecha -_"no eres el único que sabe hacer estrategias Madara…"_

**_…_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_…_**

La silueta de ambos hombres plantadas rígidamente. Minato le daba la espalda a Naruto, mirando a la nada, buscando fortaleza y valor para contar una verdad que llevaba guardaba desde tiempo lejanos.

.

Cuando no pensó que su vida cambiara radicalmente aquella mañana en que, en aquel entonces el rey de Konoha, Jiraiya, habia llegado al orfanato en compañía de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios.

**.**

- **¿Q-que estás diciendo?** - balbuceó el rubio menor con los ojos abiertos de la impresión **- ¿c-cómo que no eres hijo del abuelo Jiraiya?**

**.**

- **Si yo no soy su hijo, entonces tú no eres su nieto, Naruto **- el muchacho tragó grueso ante la temple con la que su padre soltaba esa impresionante confesión **- yo crecí en un orfanato a las afueras de Konoha, en aquel entonces yo no sabía que los siguientes años de mi vida tendría que responsabilizarme de la seguridad de todo el reino algun día**

.

- **N-no entiendo**

**.**

- **Tsunade senju, tu abuela, mi madre… en realidad ella nunca pudo tener hijos** - un eco poderoso retumbó en el pecho de Naruto - **el que sería mi padre, Jiraiya, llegó una mañana en compañía de su esposa al orfanato donde yo vivía, su llegada nunca me dio una mala impresión, a decir verdad, todos ahí estábamos muy felices de recibirlos, claro, a excepción de Fugaku**

**.**

- **Fu-Fugaku… ese nombre…**

**.**

- **Él era mi hermano… todos los niños de ahí eran mis hermanos, pero Fugaku parecía que lo era de verdad, era mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que más podía confiar, nos teníamos el uno al otro** - Naruto seguía tan quieto y pasmado que Minato continuó su relato - **a Fugaku nunca le pareció la idea de que los reyes de Konoha nos visitaran, él siempre desconfiaba de los extraños. Para la segunda visita el rey Jiraiya habia llegado solo, su mujer habia recaído en una depresión automática, el ver a tantos niños le hizo ver su realidad, la de que nunca podría tener hijos**

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

.

Minato recordó la sonrisa cálida y gentil de aquella mujer en su primera visita. Varios de sus 'hermanos' la rodearon en medio del jardín de flores rojas. Minato poseía una apariencia de un niño solitario pero eso pensaban las personas que no llegaban a conocerlo.

.

La razón de su lejanía, de ver a los demás jugar con aquella mujer desde dentro de la casa era diferente a la que todos creía.

.

- **Analizando a esa mujer ¿no? -** el pequeño rubio se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Fugaku en su hombro **- no te le acerques, no me da confianza** - los ojos azules del niño lo miraron sin entender - **entiendes a lo que han venido ¿no es asi?** - Minato volvió la vista hacia el jardín

.

- **Ella…no parece ser mala** - y la mano de Fugaku se escurrió entre la blanca piel de la mano de Minato **- ¿Fugaku?**

**.**

- **Si ella planeara separarnos…no lo voy a permitir** - porque para Fugaku, Minato era su hermano, podía sentir un lazo real, el único lazo que quería proteger y Minato sentía lo mismo.

.

Con unos pantaloncillos de lana desgastados y una remera blanca de algodón, con los pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera, la pequeña figura de Minato se asomó por el resquicio abierto de la puerta del estudio del orfanato.

.

- **Lamento tanto lo que le está sucediendo a Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama -** dijo la señorita Sumie, ella era quien veía por todos los niños huérfanos de ahí - **¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ella?**

**.**

- **En realidad… -** Minato lo recuerda bien, la mirada compasiva de aquel hombre al descubrirlo detrás de la puerta - **si…**

**_…_**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_…_**

Las mañanas eran incómodas en el castillo de los reyes.

.

Ahora Minato y Fugaku eran oficialmente los hijos adoptivos de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

.

Era molesto, Fugaku nunca se terminaba su almuerzo, al menos no hasta que Minato lo hacía. Odiaba estar en la mesa con aquella mujer, con la esposa del Rey, quien siempre le sonreía a ambos. Minato era tímido, Fugaku jugueteaba siempre con la última aceituna de su plato mirando de reojo el plato del rubio, que aun estaba por la mitad.

.

- **¿Te sientes mal, Mina-chan?** - Preguntó la mujer. El pelinegro la laceró con la mirada ante el apelativo **- aun te queda la mitad de la ración cariño -** La razón de porque Fugaku aun permanecía ahí era porque quería evitar que Minato se quedara a solas con esa mujer.

.

- **A-ah umm -** el rubio asintió con timidez.

.

Cada día era una nueva rutina y a lo lejos Fugaku podía ver al hombre de cabello canoso sonreír. Tsunade hacía su mayor esfuerzo por criarlos.

.

- **Fugaku ¿aun no estás listo?**

**.**

- **No pienso ir** - la mujer de cabellos rubios sonrió levemente. El enorme estudio del castillo por fin tenía uso luego de tantos años. El pelinegro se la pasaba tardes enteras leyendo libros.

.

- **Mina-chan espera que vayas, iremos de picnic ¿no te agrada la idea?** - el niño cerró sonoramente la tapa del libro.

.

- **¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? **- bramó Fugaku mirándola con rencor - **se lo advierto, si lo que planea es separarme de Minato juro que… **- la mujer negó hincándose para quedar a su altura.

.

- **Mi deseo es que seamos una familia**

**.**

- **Mi familia es Minato **- Tsunade sonrió.

.

- **Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?** - el niño asintió un poco avergonzado **- Fugaku-chan, no planeo separarte de él, ¿sabes? Yo no puedo tener hijos**

**.**

- **¿Y pretende que nosotros asumamos ese papel?** - ella negó - **¿entonces para que nos trajo aquí?**

**.**

- **Mina-chan tiene una mirada melancólica ¿te has dado cuenta? -** Fugaku dejó de mirarla con intensidad, mirándola como a cualquier otra persona **- ¿Fugaku-chan?**

**.**

- **No me gusta hablar de día -** la mujer se sorprendió pero su mirada se suavizó nuevamente al poder sujetar su mano sin ser rechazada.

.

- **Hablemos en el jardín a la anochecer ¿si?**

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **Esa noche vi alivio en los ojos de Fugaku por primera vez** - Minato sonrió con melancolía **- los vi desde mi habitación, él habia tomado la mano de ella buscando protección cuando regresaban caminando en medio de la noche**

**.**

- **¿De que hablaron él y Tsunade-bachan?**

.

- **En ese momento no supe** - el rubio mayor se volvió hacia su hijo - **no supe ni tuve intenciones de preguntar pero con los años me llegó la respuesta de lo que esa noche Fugaku le confesó a nuestra madre** - suspiró - **desde esa noche Fugaku comenzó a sentirse a gusto con Tsunade, y para mí eso era estupendo, no quería tener que elegir entre él y la mujer que nos brindaba cariño.**

**.**

- **¿Qué sucedió con él? -** el semblante alegre de Minato fue sustituido por uno doloroso **- ¿ahora en donde está él?**

**.**

- **Él…es la razón por la que ahora soy Rey**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Primero que nada, una ENORME DISCULPA! enserio, pero no estaba en mis planes faltar a la continuación. Surgieron imprevistos y pues ya saben, uno debe de correr y atenderlos. En fin, espero no me odien :(_

_Una aclaración, se que muchas tienen dudas sobre si Minato sabe que Fugaku esta muerto. Como pueden darse cuenta dejó de verlo hace mucho tiempo, por lo que él aun piensa que esta vivo y lo esta confundiendo con Sasuke (su hijo) xD hahaha._

_En el próximo capítulo:__** Es divertido lo inesperado**__ ,Es hora de que Pain decida que hacer con Sakura. La princesa se siente ansiosa por el pasado de uno de los integrantes de la manada (Neji). ¿Será capaz el corazón noble de Sakura convencer a Pain de quedarse con ellos? y la historia de Minato detrás de haberse convertido Rey vuelve a su mente. El recuerdo de Fugaku convirtiéndose en eso a lo que tanto temía, un hombre-lobo._

_**"Namikaze Sakura, ¿qué tipo de aventura ha venido a buscar la hija del Rey de Konoha con una manada de lobos?"**_

_**"Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde niños, esa es razón suficiente para no permitir que te la lleves "**_

_**"Y si decido matarla?"**_

_**"Yo hice una promesa, no cumplirla va en contra de los valores que mi padre me ha enseñado, y también va en contra de mi corazón..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Mikoto..."**_

_**"Tal vez no deberías acercarte más, Minato"**_

_**"Es muy bonita"**_

_**"Por favor, no te acerques, no quiero lastimar al hermano de Fugaku..."**_

_**"Minato, agáchate!"**_

_**...**_

_Suficiente spoiler! jajaja que tal? Les atrae como para seguir leyendo? xD_

_Les mando muchos besos! Comenten por favor!_

_JA NE!_


	15. Es divertido lo inesperado

**_Es divertido lo inesperado_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

12 años antes

.

- **¡Corran, corran no se separen!**

**.**

El tenebroso bosque de piedra volvía a ser testigo de una nueva masacre entre criaturas y humanos. Nadie, hasta ese entonces habia sido capaz de salir con vida de ahí.

.

Una madre, una mujer valiente con su hijo de 6 años y su pequeña hija apenas de 3. Lo que habia comenzado como una visita al Reino de Konoha, habia terminado en la pesadilla de sus vidas.

.

El chofer del carruaje que transportaba a la familia real de ojos perla era un ladronzuelo que debía pagar su deuda con su vida y llevando a la condena a la esposa e hijos del comarca del reino aliado a Konoha. Es por eso que se habian desviado, hundiéndose en el interminable bosque de piedra para morir.

.

- **¡Neji, toma a tu hermana, rápido!** - las facciones tan delicadas del niño se volvieron temerosas. Todos llegaban a confundirlo con una niña por su extensa cabellera café.

.

- **Ha-hai…**

**.**

La mujer no era una guerrera, era una mercenaria que se había enamorado del, en aquel entonces príncipe de su reino, convirtiéndose posteriormente ella en Reina.

.

No poseía cualidades que la halagaran, era simpática, más no brutalmente hermosa. Su cabellera azabache fue la herencia a su pequeña hija. No poseía poderes mágicos, no era hechicera, pero poseía algo que la hizo sobresalir de entre todas las mujeres, y era el amor a sus hijos.

.

Su valentía brava por protegerlos la hizo dar su vida por ellos.

.

- **¡Ne-Neji…c-corre…! -** y ante los ojos de su joven hijo, su madre dio su último aliento al ser atravesada por la garra de una gárgola.

.

Los ojos perlas del niño se volvieron turbios y rojos. Eso fue lo último que recordó aquella noche.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

_"¿Neji-san?"_

_._

_"¡Neji-san!"_

_._

- **Ah** - el de ojos perlas emitió una especie de gemido al despertar, mirando el semblante preocupante de la pelirosa cerca de él.

.

- **¿Estás bien?**

**.**

- **S-Si… -** se levantó del árbol donde anteriormente estaba apoyado, apretando el puente de su nariz con fuerza mientras intentaba reprimir la pesadez de sus ojos junto con el ardor.

.

- **Parecías algo…amm, perturbado ¿tenías una pesadilla? -** la mirada perla del muchacho quedó clavada en el suelo **- ¿Neji-san?**

**.**

- **Solo dime Neji **- la muchacha asintió apartándose un poco para darle espacio. Él la miró de reojo, tenía raspones en las mejillas y las mangas de su camisa estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre - **deberías atenderte las heridas**

**.**

- **A-ah, no es nada -** ella rió de manera despreocupada - **¿puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes? -** él asintió **- tu… ¿eras aquel niño? -** el pelicafé abrió los ojos de golpe aun mirando el suelo **- me refiero a aquel que escapó del bosque de piedra, ¿eras tú?**

**.**

- **Hn **- Neji soltó una risita irónica **- ¿Sasuke te envió a interrogarme? **- Sakura infló las mejillas sintiéndose ofendida - **perdón, no te ofendas pero la relación que hay entre tú y él se me hace demasiado rara**

**.**

- **¿Rara?**

**.**

- **Si, ¿Por qué de repente se encontraron? Demasiada casualidad ¿no crees?**

**.**

- **Bueno…él es…**

**.**

- **¿En serio crees que él te estima? - **Neji se acomodó más hacia ella mirándola intensamente** - todo esto me resulta demasiado extraño, pero en fin, es tu vida, tú decides que hacer con ella - **Sakura lo meditó un poco.

.

- **Incluso si él esta ocultándome cosas, esa es la razón por la que he decidido quedarme** - el pelicafé persistió con su mirada **- él… -** Sakura dibujó una mirada tierna - **solía ser muy divertido hace algunos años, yo era muy feliz cada tarde al verlo -** suspiró - **quiero recuperar esa parte de él**

**.**

- **Pensé que querías domesticarlo **- Neji bromeó y ella rió.

.

- ¿**Sabes? ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a una amiga mía -** el muchacho alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

.

- **Vamos, es imposible que tenga ojos grises como los míos - **dijo con ironía.

.

- **De hecho si -** el muchacho se paralizó - **luces idéntico a ella**… - incluso Sakura se pudo dar cuenta, del enorme parecido de Neji con Hinata - **tu… -** justo cuando pretendía tocar su mejilla para sentir si su piel era tan suave como la de la Hyuuga, una mano atrapó su muñeca **- Sasuke…**

**.**

- **Ven** - le dijo con voz grave, obligándola a levantarse del suelo y por consiguiente separarla de Neji.

.

- **¿Q-que pasa?** - dijo la pelirosa con nerviosismo.

.

- **Solo sígueme** - Sakura asintió temerosa, siendo guiada aun por la mano de Sasuke quien raramente volvió su cabeza solo para mirar a Neji de manera intensa y amenazante a medida que lo dejaba atrás.

.

- **Bien ¿Qué sucede?** - la joven Princesa se zafó del agarre del pelinegro retándolo con sus gestos **- estaba en medio de una conversación**

**.**

- **Hmp, no creo que haya sido de importancia** - Sakura se cruzó de brazos - **de acuerdo, Princesa, cualquier inquietud que tenga no dude en preguntarme a mi** - dijo con ironía y fastidio a medida que iba acrecentando su voz mientras finalizaba la oración.

.

- **Olvidalo entonces -** dijo ella virándole el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar dignamente lejos de él.

.

- **¿Olvida qué, Princesa? **- la detuvo colocándose velozmente frente a ella.

.

- **¡Eres increíble, no se puede platicar contigo! -** Sakura refunfuñó golpeándole el pecho.

.

- **¿Platicar? ¡Bien!** - Sasuke aplaudió exagerando sus ademanes - **¿Qué necesitas? ¿una mesa de té? ¡Sentémonos a conversar!**

**.**

- **¡Eres un idiota!**

**.**

- **¡Y tú una fastidiosa!**

**.**

- **¡Tú empezaste!**

**.**

- **¡Pues tú…!**

**.**

- **Sasuke -** No es como que hubiera palidecido ni nada por el estilo, únicamente su cuerpo se volvió rígido al escuchar a Pain detrás de él. Con la mirada digna alzó la cabeza para virarse y verlo - **me debes explicaciones**

**.**

- **La muerte es la muerte, y ellos ya muertos están ¿quieres que sea más claro? **- argumentó el Uchiha pensando que Pain al descenso de casi la mitad de su manada temporal.

.

- **Lo que me queda claro es que cometí un error al nombrarte líder de esa manada -** el pelinegro crispó los ojos ante el calificativo **- la manada volvería a unificarse -** Sasuke lanzó un escupitajo a la tierra húmeda - **como sea, ese no es el asunto que quiero discutir **- el joven Uchiha siguió la mirada de Pain, de soslayo miró a Sakura quien parecía temblar ante la anticipación de no saber sobre que sería el rumbo de su vida ahora que tal vez Pain decidiera exiliarla **- Namikaze Sakura** - la ojiesmeralda se tensó **- ¿Qué tipo de aventura ha venido a buscar la hija del Rey de Konoha con una manada de lobos?**

**.**

- **La conoces**

**.**

- **No sería el primero en reconocerla, Sasuke **- el muchacho entrecerró los ojos **- quiero explicaciones, y las quiero ya**

**.**

- **A-ah…yo… **- el intento de Sakura al querer intervenir por su supervivencia fue claramente opacado por la persistencia de Sasuke en tomar la palabra.

.

- **Ella viene conmigo, confórmate con eso Pain**

**.**

- **Creo que deberías replantearte en la cabeza la palabra 'líder', Sasuke** - Pain lo miraba de manera severa y sus brazos cruzados le hacían ver impenetrable ante cualquiera que quisiera avalar lo contrario - **en primera, ahora soy yo quien da las órdenes, y en segunda, pedí explicaciones, no pedí tus arrogantes decisiones** - la rabia y el enojo comenzaron a fluir a través del cuerpo del muchacho.

.

- **¡Y-yo puedo explicarlo!** - intervino Sakura pidiendo ser escuchada **- yo… d-da la casualidad que Sasuke y yo…**

**.**

- **Espera… ¿Sasuke y tú?** - Pain la paró en seco. Sasuke se sentía en peligro, no de Pain, estaba realmente preocupado de que Sakura abriera la boca de más.

.

Cualquier sandez que ella dijera, Pain la usaría para mandarla lejos de ellos y él no debía permitirlo. Sakura era su pase a la venganza, si quería que se quedara debería bajar la intensidad de su orgullo y defenderla.

.

- **Emm, yo…**

**.**

- **Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde niños -** y en el momento preciso para justificar su 'amistad', Sasuke atrajo a Sakura de la cintura, apegándola hacia él - **esa es razón suficiente para no permitir que te la lleves **- a diferencia del cuchicheo que habia provocado la confesión del pelinegro, Pain permanecía con el rostro inmutable de serio.

.

- **¿Y si decido matarla?** - el rostro de Sakura, antes sonrojado por la cercanía del Uchiha, palideció rápidamente. Los ojos de Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los del resto de la manada **- Namikaze Sakura, todo el Reino debe de estar en tu búsqueda, no planeo echarme al hombro un secuestro que no cometí**

**.**

- **No la secuestré **- Sasuke refutó sin ceder a quitar su mano de la cintura de la chica **- nos topamos, solo fue eso**

**.**

- **¿Y decidiste traerla? Si la fuerza de su extraña amistad es real, si de verdad te importa esta chica ¿Por qué decidiste traerla contigo si es peligroso?** - Pain era un estratega, un psicoanalista, el mejor bastardo que Sasuke pudo haber tenido como guía, o al menos eso pensaba a él. Si ganarle en el juego de palabras era difícil, en pelea era el doble de eso.

.

- **Vaya, Pain sigue siendo mi héroe** - alardeó Suigetsu terminando con un silbido mientras recibía una mirada rencorosa por parte de Konan **- ¿qué? Es mi ídolo, Pain es el único que puede hacer retroceder a Sasuke**

**.**

- **Entonces Sasuke ¿vas a responder?** - insistió el pelinaranja con el mismo semblante intenso.

.

- **¡Basta!** - su grito fue suficiente para atraer la mirada de Pain hacia ella **- yo…yo decidí venir con él y con la manada, no estoy secuestrada, estoy aquí por propia voluntad ¡i-incluso envié una carta a mi familia!**

**.**

- **Incluso si has hecho eso, el asunto es que tu búsqueda sigue ¿Por qué crees que aparecimos en el momento oportuno? Las noticias recorren el mundo demasiado rápido, tu situación era la misma en la boca de cualquier persona que hablaba, la hija del Rey de Konoha oficialmente secuestrada por una especie que hasta hace unos días para todos estaba extinta** - el volumen de la voz de Pain, Sakura se sintió regañada, casi similar a cuando su padre lo hacía - **ahora todos los reinos saben de la existencia de los 'desaparecidos' hombres-lobos** - la señaló con la mano **- Namikaze Sakura, tu presencia me está causando un inmenso dolor de cabeza, no voy a arriesgar a mi gente solo por ti, y no me interesa hija de quien seas **- el silencio se hizo intenso, y el agarre de Sasuke en la cintura de Sakura disminuyó a medida que en su cabeza intentaba buscar un punto clave el cual usar para que Sakura pudiera quedarse. Pero la desesperación lo abrumó **- Neji, Kiba** - el ojiperla apareció desde atrás - **escoltarán a la chica de regreso**

**.**

- **¡Ya dije que ella viene co…! -** el grito insistente de Sasuke fue interrumpido por la intervención de Sakura delante suyo **- ¿Qué haces?**

**.**

- **Nee, Pain-san** - el pelinaranja la miró con desinterés **- tu eres un hombre que cumple promesas ¿no es asi?**

**.**

- **Por supuesto, es por eso que cumpliré con mi parte solidaria, te mandaré de regreso -** Sakura frunció el ceño.

.

- **En ese caso yo no puedo regresar** - todos cuchichearon ante la forma solida con la que la joven Princesa habia hablado.

.

- **¿Qué?**

**.**

- **Odias a la gente que se da por vencida ¿no es así?**

**.**

- **Naturalmente, no cumplir promesas es un acto deshonorable** - la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió **- ¿Qué te da tanta risa?**

**.**

- **Yo hice una promesa **- la pelirosa se colocó de perfil, mirando a Sasuke de manera alegre. El pelinegro la miró sin comprender **- no cumplirla va en contra de los valores que mi padre me ha enseñado **- hizo una pausa - **y también va en contra de mi corazón **- volvió a mirar a Pain.

.

- **No me interesa la relación que tengas con Sasuke**

**.**

- **Una promesa es una promesa, Pain** - Konan habló desde atrás -** ella tiene un corazón noble** - el pelinaranja chasqueo la lengua molesto.

.

- **No era necesario que vieras su corazón, Konan** - la pelirosa miró confundida la escena -** no me interesa si eres la virgen o si…**

**.**

- **Ella nos salvó, jefe -** habló un miembro de la manada, un chico ordinario con el brazo vendado **- La princesa también se ocupó de nuestras heridas**

**.**

- **La princesa Sakura ha estado al pendiente de todos **- el corazón alegre de Sakura comenzó a palpitar a medida que más testimonios a su favor salían de la boca de todos. Una sonrisa agradecida surcó su rostro.

.

- **Sakura-chan…qu-quiero decir, sin la Princesa no estaríamos vivos -** agregó Kiba colocándose al lado de la chica.

.

- **Estoy de acuerdo, además, desde que mi bella flor está con nosotros, los días con estos vagos han sido tolerables** - agregó Suigetsu con una sonrisa colmilluda.

.

- **Yo también estoy de acuerdo con todos** - finalizó Neji dedicándole una sonrisa de lado a la pelirosa. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño al notarlo.

.

- **De modo que por ser tan valiente hay que premiarla ¿eso es lo que tratan de decir? -** soltó Pain con ironía.

.

- **Solo pido quedarme un poco más** - dijo Sakura en suplica acercándose a él **- yo… pienso que es divertido estar con ustedes**

**.**

- **¿Divertido?** - ella asintió **- ¿el peligro te parece divertido? ¿la muerte lo es?**

**.**

- **Lo es -** Pain engrandeció su mirada. Esa chica, rió, eran tan torpe como su madre pero tan valiente como su padre. Eso fue lo que pensó -** es** **divertido lo inesperado ¿no cree, Pain-san? -** Pain soltó una risa resignada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

- **Me agrada tu actitud**

**.**

Sasuke seguía fuera de si. Asombrado más que nada ante la buena posición de Sakura al haber tomado las riendas de la situación. La miró, ella tenía una sonrisa decidida y un brillo especial en sus ojos. La imagen que tenía de ella, la de una torpe y miedosa chica iba quedando cada vez más sepultada, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

.

Sakura podía perjudicar sus planes, pero también podía mejorarlos.

.

Sin embargo, no era por su venganza el motivo por el que ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

.

- **N-no la llevaremos con nosotros ¿verdad Pain?** - intervino Karin temerosa de que el pelinaranja hubiese cambiado de parecer. Era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella y tener el camino libre con Sasuke.

.

Todos miraron atentos los gestos de su líder. Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido de manera preocupada por su destino en caso de que decidiera mandarle de regreso. Miró a Sasuke y notó su intensa mirada encima de ella. No le tuvo miedo y en un acto de necesitar apoyo, ella tomó su mano, sacándolo de su ensoñación al sentir el cálido calor emanado de la suave mano de Sakura.

.

- **Namikaze Sakura** - la chica asintió - **eres torpe e imprudente -** a cada calificativo negativo, Sakura cerraba los ojos - **pero eres valiente y atrevida** - Pain suspiró - **personas como tú hacen falta en mi manada** - y el rostro de la Namikaze se iluminó al igual que se formaron sonrisas en los miembros de la manada - **puedes quedarte** - dictó finalmente. La muchacha saltó de felicidad, volteando a ver a Sasuke para tirarse a abrazarlo, tumbándolo junto con ella.

.

- **¡O-Oye…!**

**.**

- **Sasuke** - la voz de Pain lo hizo mirarlo - **te encargaras de 'educar' a la princesa como una de nosotros**

**.**

- **¿¡Qué?!**

**.**

- **Es tu castigo por desobedecerme - **y sin más le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar con Konan alejándose un poco.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Los fuertes galopes del caballo negro terminaron de ceder al pie de una pronunciada colina. En medio de la noche, lejos de todo el cuchicheo y la música clásica del castillo.

.

Fugaku, ahora con sus 17 años, conocería a la chica que habian elegido sus padres para ser su mujer. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo, por lo mismo habia escapado de aquella fiesta que sus padres había organizado para él y Minato, donde conocerían a sus futuras esposas.

.

El muchacho bajó de su caballo, respiró hondo y comenzó a silbar una melodía. A los pocos segundos, una joven de largo cabello azabache apareció de entre los árboles. Fugaku le sonrió tiernamente ofreciéndole sus brazos.

.

- **Mikoto…** - susurró el joven Príncipe una vez que pudo acariciar el delicado cabello de la muchacha agazapada en su pecho.

.

- **Viniste **- murmuró ella quedamente. El silencio reinó en los breves segundos que la gélida brisa hizo mecer sus ropas en medio de su encuentro romántico. Entonces la sonrisa de la muchacha se borró modulando una mueca triste **- ¿ya has elegido esposa? -** el muchacho emitió un sonido de sorpresa **- lo siento** - Mikoto se separó lentamente de él **- lo he escuchado de una de las mercenarias del reino**

**.**

- **¿Viniste al reino? -** la voz del muchacho sonaba severa, en modo de regaño. Ella asintió con la mirada agachada **- ¿tienes idea del peligro al que te expones? -** la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida atendiendo a la mirada suplicante y preocupada de Fugaku.

.

- **No…n-no deberías preocuparte por alguien que no sea tu mujer -** musitó ella con tristeza, pensando que tal vez el muchacho ya estaba comprometido.

.

- **Yo la elegí a la que será mi mujer** - Mikoto cerró los ojos con tristeza, incapaz de mirarlo, solo hasta que Fugaku le alzó el rostro por el mentón - **solo falta que ella me elija a mi**- la consistencia acuosa de los ojos de la joven sobrepasó los límites, derramando una cuantas lagrimas de felicidad. Lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo por el cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura.

.

Fugaku era hábil para escabullirse sin ser visto. No dejaba pistas. Pero a la única persona que no podía engañar era a Minato y su agudo sentido de persecución.

.

Una rama sonó quebrándose. Instantáneamente Fugaku colocó a Mikoto detrás suyo en modo de defensa solo hasta que distinguió la presencia.

.

- **Minato…** - murmuró entre aliviado y preocupado. Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Desde siempre el rubio siempre arruinaba sus planes, claro, no de manera intencional. Minato era muy perceptivo y muy inteligente **- ¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba?**

**.**

- **Olvidaste borrar las huellas de Kuro **- el rubio sonrió refiriéndose al corcel negro de Fugaku. El moreno alzó una ceja de manera arrogante pero divertida.

.

- **Inventa algo más original, Namikaze** - y con la mirada guió a Minato hacia las patas del caballo, envueltas sobre bolsas de manta. El de ojos azules rió negando de igual manera que su hermano.

.

- **De acuerdo, tú ganas, te seguí** - Minato avanzó un poco más. El cuerpo de Mikoto se erizó por puro instinto.

.

- **Tal vez no deberías acercarte más** - dijo casi en modo de orden el pelinegro alzando su brazo.

.

- **Oh, lo siento -** Minato era muy inteligente, pero igual muy inocente. En aquel entonces no pudo darse cuenta del motivo por el que Fugaku había impedido que avanzará más, él solo se imaginó que no le gustaría que le cayera bien a la chica que le gustaba. Que equivocado estaba - **es muy bonita**

**.**

- **Ajá, consíguete a la tuya - **habló Fugaku provocando la risa del rubio.

.

- **Are, Fuku-chan esta celoso - **las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron en un poderoso carmín -** descuida, yo ya tengo a la mía**

**.**

- **¿Al final te decidiste por la revoltosa chica de cabello color tomate? - **Minato asintió -** estas siguiendo las órdenes de ellos**

**.**

- **No - **el rubio sonrió** - estoy enamorado de Kushina, esto no tiene nada que ver con que la hayan elegido para mí - **Minato hizo una pausa** - deberías presentarla a nuestros padres - **La peli azabache se tensó **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

- **No puedo hacer eso **- contestó Fugaku con un semblante de preocupación. Minato seguía avanzando y él deseaba que no lo hiciera** - basta Minato, no avances más**

**.**

- **¿Uh? ¿Por qué? - **el rubio rió sin saber** - vamos, ya te dije que mi único amor es Kushina-chan**

**.**

- **¡No te acerques!** - Mikoto gritó esta vez - **po-por favor…n-no te acerques…n-no quiero lastimar al hermano de Fugaku…** - las pupilas zafiro de Minato se removieron inquietas ante el grito de advertencia.

.

- **¿Lastimar? Pero…**

**.**

- **¡Minato, agáchate!**

**.**

Sonó metal con metal, el sonido de espadas chocar y el viento ser cortado por varias flechas. Lo último que se escuchó fue el rugido de dos lobos.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

La mañana era fría. Y las hojas secas de rompían debajo de las pisadas de Sakura en medio de su caminata al amanecer. Todos dormían. La noche de ayer habia sido una revolución de emociones. Su ferviente corazón habia estado asimilándolo. Ahora que tenía la aprobación de quedarse más tiempo con la manada, tenía planeado mil cosas para Sasuke.

.

Pero también le llegaba el recuerdo de su familia. Su padre estaría bien, pero no podía pensar lo mismo de Naruto. Él no cedería en su búsqueda y eso era a lo que más le temía.

.

- **Es muy peligroso caminar sola a esta hora, Sakura-san** - la pelirosa de volteo - **no te asustes **- Sakura suspiró aliviada al reconocer a la chica. Era la peliazul que habia permanecido cerca de Pain.

.

- **Amm me agrada respirar el aire de la mañana, solía hacerlo mucho en casa **- el semblante de Sakura se volvió melancólico y triste.

.

- **¿Extrañas a tu familia?**

**.**

- **A cada segundo**

**.**

- **¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?** - Sakura sonrió acunando en sus manos una corona de flores. Ella solía hacerlas para Sasuke cuando eran pequeños -** ¿Qué no te necesitan en tu reino?**

**.**

- **Si pero…hay alguien aquí que me necesita más**… - apretó la corona de flores y dejó que el viento se llevara los pétalos.

.

Si bien Sasuke odiaba obedecer a Pain, los motivos por el que había seguido a Sakura desde temprano habian sido en contra de si mismo. Ella era torpe, se caía con facilidad, su tarea era cuidarla, más allá de la obediencia. Eso era algo que debía descubrir a medida que fuera conviviendo con ella.

.

- **Yo…no necesito de nadie** - murmuró él para si mismo rompiendo en sus manos un par de hojas secas, imitando la acción de Sakura, dejando que el viento se las llevara.

.

.

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Se que quieren matarme, lo sé! yo también quiero hacerlo! jaja pero mi razón es, podría decirse, buena. Era final de semestre, ya se imaginaran, una pobre estudiante de arquitectura en modo zombie estas ultimas dos semanas por lo cual me tuve que abstener a subir capítulos :(_

_Pero ya he terminado clases así que estaré de vuelta en esto, no se preocupen._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Ojos grises.** Se revela parte del pasado de los Hyuga. Los recuerdos de Neji son escasos pero poderosos. Con los días pasar, Sasuke y Sakura conviven más. Continúa el pasado de Minato._

**_"Hipotéticamente te has unido a la manada Sakura-chan pero no eres una mujer-lobo"_**

**_"Creí que la temperatura de los hombres-lobo era…perfecta"_**

**_"Te quemarías Sakura, un día de estos te mostraré lo caliente que puedo ser"_**

_..._

_**"Ya no tienes que fingir, está bien, yo se que tú no eres…"**_

_**"Lo prometió… ¡Prometió que ese secreto se lo llevaría hasta su tumba!"**_

_**"Ya no creeré en su palabra"**_

_**...**_

_Nos vemos!_

_JA NE!_


	16. Ojos grises

_Ojos grises_

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Podía sentir voces en el aire. La mañana era fría, y la mirada despistada de Naruto le hizo tropezar todo el trayecto hacia la calzada del castillo.

.

- **Wow, luces fatal** - las pupilas distraídas del Príncipe se modularon creando una expresión incomoda al ver a Sai al pie de su caballo.

.

- **S-Sai… -** el pelinegro se extrañó ante el tono tan raro del rubio **- ¿a que has venido?**

**.**

- **Es obvio **- le guió con su mirada hacia el caballo y los compartimientos añadidos **- lo he decidido, yo mismo iré por Sakura**

**.**

- **¿Q-qué?**

**.**

- **Como lo oyes **- Sai suspiró **- anda, te esperaré, alista lo necesario**

**.**

- **E-espera… yo no pienso ir** - los ojos negros del muchacho se volvieron rígidos.

.

- **¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué no te importa Sakura?**

**.**

- **No es eso lo que quise decir **- Naruto era incapaz de mirarlo. La imagen que ahora tenía de Sai era completamente distinta, luego desde ayer en la noche, en la que su padre le reveló un secreto más **- hablé con mi padre, charlamos y…** - el pelinegro alzó una ceja.

.

- **¿Y qué? ¿Por fin recapacitó y mandara en su búsqueda?**

**.**

- **Sai… tu… ¿tu quieres Hinata-chan como a una hermana, verdad?**

**.**

- **Es mi hermana Naruto** - recalcó con acidez ante el comentario del rubio - **¿A que viene el cambio de tema?**

**.**

- **Tu hermana… -** murmuró el joven Príncipe completamente ido. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar - **¿s-sabes? -** comenzó a reírse con nervios - **Hinata-chan es bellísima, tú no te pareces nada a ella** - pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba tener al menos un indicio de lo que su padre le habia dicho la noche anterior era cierto. Necesitaba mentir **- n-ni siquiera tienes sus ojos**

**.**

- **Es mi hermana, no mi madre como para que heredara su genética ocular** - Contestó Sai de manera mordaz. Muy a la defensiva.

.

- **Pero…** - _"Me arrepentiré por esto algún día" -_ pensó para sí mismo el de ojos zafiro - **todos en la familia Hyuuga poseen ojos grises ¿no? - **La alteración en los ojos del moreno nunca había sido comparada con otro hecho que no fuera la preocupación por Sakura, pero ahora, el rechinido de sus dientes y su semblante rabioso lo hicieron ver temeroso cuando rápidamente tomó a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa de algodón con fuerza.

.

Rápidamente, los guardias de los alrededores corrieron en supuesto auxilio hacia Naruto, viéndolo amenazado por el pelinegro.

.

- **H-hey, no se metan** - dijo el rubio alzando la mano en ademán de que se detuvieran.

.

- **¿A que viene todo este interrogatorio, Naruto?** - el susodicho solo lo miró **- ¡Responde!**

**.**

- **¿La quieres?** - Sai no supo comprender **- ¿Ves a Hinata-chan como una hermana?**

**.**

- **¡Es mi hermana, maldición! **- Lo zarandeó **- ¡¿Qué no te queda claro?!**

**.**

- **Enserio… ¿enserio lo es?** - la mirada de Sai se volvió miedosa - **nee Sai, ya no tienes que fingir, está bien, yo se que tú no eres…** - y el puño del moreno estampó en su rostro, tumbándolo al suelo mientras salpicaba un poco de sangre.

.

- **¿Qué sucede aquí?** - vociferó Kakashi bajando por las escaleras a paso apresurado. Minato veía la escena desde la parte alta de las escaleras con una expresión de lástima y preocupación - **mi Príncipe ¿está bien?** - Naruto apartó la mano que le ofrecía el peligris con lentitud mientras escupía al suelo.

.

La respiración de Sai se asimilaba a rugidos intensos. Dirigió su mirada embravecida hacia Minato.

.

- **Lo prometió… ¡Prometió que ese secreto se lo llevaría hasta su tumba! **- Minato cerró los ojos con un semblante de culpa en su rostro.

.

- **Escolten al joven Hyuuga afuera** - ordenó Kakashi, pasando un brazo de Naruto por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pronto, Sai se vio rodeado de 3 guardias.

.

- **Sai…** - Murmuró Naruto con una mirada triste.

.

- **Si Hinata llega a enterarse de esto, juro que…**

**.**

- **Te doy mi palabra de que no se enterará de nada solo hasta que tu lo decidas** - Dijo Minato dándole su palabra.

.

- **Ya no creeré en su palabra** - y sin más, bajo su propia voluntad se fue.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

_"De hecho sí, luces idéntico a ella…"_

_._

El ojigris abrió los ojos de golpe, distinguiendo algunas formas que creaba el sol entre las hojas del árbol sobre el que descansaba.

.

- **Levanta más el brazo, preciosa **- Neji volteó su vista hacia abajo. Suigetsu y sus artes de seducción intentaban inútilmente de persuadir a Sakura en su 'día de entrenamiento' **- déjame enseñarte**

**.**

Sakura sonrió con malicia dejando por unos pocos segundos que siguiera 'fingiendo ayudarla', para luego entrelazar su pierna en medio de las de él y girar con la espada de madera haciéndolo caer.

.

El de ojos perlas embozó una sonrisa ladina desde la rama del árbol donde descansaba.

.

- **No me llames preciosa** - dijo Sakura en medio de risas - **ni Princesa, ahora soy como ustedes ¿no?**

**.**

- **Hipotéticamente te has unido a la manada Sakura-chan pero no eres una mujer-lobo** - explicó Kiba mientras se reía.

.

- **Pero fui aceptaba por Pain-san**

**.**

- **Y eso me trajo un severo dolor de cabeza, mi Princesa -** Sasuke apareció jugueteando con la espada de Sakura de entre los arbustos - **maldición, que frío hace** - La pelirosa alzó una ceja sonriendo.

.

- **Creí que la temperatura de los hombres-lobo era…perfecta -** el Uchiha abrió un ojo luego de haber bostezado para ver a la Princesa de manera sensual.

.

- **Te quemarías Sakura, un día de estos te mostraré lo caliente que puedo ser** - los colores se le subieron literalmente al rostro a la muchacha. Rabiosa, blandió la espada de madera contra Sasuke.

.

- **¡Eres un cerdo!** - y mientras más veía la cara encolerizada de Sakura y el semblante burlesco de Sasuke, Neji seguía insistiendo que la relación de esos dos era bastante rara -**¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte! **- la mano de Sasuke paró en seco la espada falsa de Sakura.

.

- **Esta vez no, Sakura** - rió en modo de burla, tomando control de la espada que Sakura aun sostenía para alzarla, dar vuelta y colocarla frente a su vientre, de modo que ella quedó atrapada entre la espada de madera y el pecho de Sasuke pegado a su espalda **- ¿ya te dije que hueles delicioso? -** susurró él mordiéndole la oreja. Aquel acto erótico estremeció a Sakura en sobremanera. Pero su enojo sobrepasó los límites de su erotismo, lanzando un codazo hacia atrás, dando directo en el estomago del pelinegro - **¡Maldición, mujer!**

**.**

- **Me encanta la forma en que se soportan, es tan adorable**

**.**

- **Suigetsu, cierra tu boca**

**.**

- **Nee, Sasuke** - el pelinegro aún seguía con una mano en su estomago por el dolor - **Pain-san te dijo que debías enseñarme a ser una de ustedes ¿no?**

**.**

- **No estoy sordo, estuve ahí cuando lo dijo Sakura - **la Namikaze contuvo la respiración, cerrando los ojos para no desesperarse y ahorcar al Uchiha con su actitud intolerable **- lo haré, pero será a mi manera y con mis reglas**

**.**

- **¿Y? ¿cuando empezamos?**

**.**

- **Veamos…nunca **- la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco. Sasuke soltó una carcajada burlesca **- ¡Deberías ver tu tonto rostro!**

**.**

- **¡Eres tan molesto! **- berreó ella inflando las mejillas bastante encolerizada. Neji rodó los ojos desde su sitio, decidiendo bajar de un salto de aquel árbol de manera hábil para intervenir.

.

- **Yo puedo enseñarte** - atrajo las miradas rápidamente. Sakura son asombro e inocencia y Sasuke con recelo y molestia - **préstame tu espada **- cuando ella se la cedió irremediablemente rozaron sus manos. Los sentidos agudos de Sasuke vieron aquel gesto y aunque no pronunció palabra alguna, sus ojos parecían armas mortales lacerando al de coleta - **¿te molesta que le enseñe? -** le preguntó el pelicafé.

.

- **Hazlo, me quitas un peso de encima** - respondió el Uchiha de manera cortante ni siquiera mirando a la muchacha para luego irse. Sakura se sintió decepcionada, pensando que en verdad era una molestia para él.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Eres tan indiscreto como Kushina, te pareces mucho a ella **- dijo Minato en tono suave, lejos de parecer un regaño parecía un plática normal.

.

- **Lo siento** - se disculpó el rubio menor con la cabeza gacha - **lo que dijo Sai, sobre el secreto que te llevarías a la tumba…**

**.**

- **Como Rey debo seguir ciertos protocolos pero pienso que ocultarle la verdad a mis hijos es algo mucho peor**

**.**

- **Pero eso no era algo que nos concernía a Sakura o a mí, era un trato entre los Hyuuga y tu -** Minato soltó una risita - ¿**Qué pasa?**

**.**

- **Tienes tanto de mí como de Kushina, en diferentes proporciones claro** - el Rey dejó su asiento para caminar hasta su hijo - **Sai ha estado contigo desde siempre, se conocen desde pequeños, era difícil imaginar que él en realidad no fuera un Hyuuga, tú sientes un gran afecto por él, desde el momento en que se conocieron te vinculaste a él y el secreto que debí guardar ya no lo involucraba solamente a él sino a ustedes, a ti y a Sakura**

**.**

- **Aun así… estas rompiendo las reglas -** Naruto lo miró con ojos piadosos.

.

- **¿Sabes? a lo que más temo es que te parezcas a mi **- dijo Minato en tono pastoso y con una sonrisa triste - **yo viví a pegado por reglas, creí que siguiéndolas se mantendría el equilibrio pero no todas esas reglas son en beneficio de la gente** - la mirada del Rey se volvió opaca y melancólica - **seguir reglas me costó algo muy importante, perdí a alguien importante**

**.**

- **¿A alguien? -** el rubio mayor suspiró.

.

- **Siéntate, es hora de que sepas toda la verdad**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

La noche acogió a la luna y a las sombras que se creaban por entre las ramas de los arboles.

.

La manada entera se encontraba sentada alrededor de las llamaradas de la fogata un tanto serios. Pain era el doble de estricto que Sasuke, y para los que ya se habian acostumbrado a él les resultaba bastante incómodo tener que lidiar de nuevo con el pelinaranja.

.

- **Lamentamos la tardanza** - musitó Sakura siendo la penúltima en llegar con Neji a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo.

.

- **¿En dónde está Sasuke? -** preguntó Pain a lo que Sakura únicamente se mordió el labio inferior.

.

- **Supón como que huyo de sus obligaciones** - contestó el ojigris en todo aburrido.

.

- **Yo no huyo de nada lobito gris** - y de entre los arbustos apareció Sasuke.

.

- **Tenias una tarea Sasuke** - habló Pain esta vez mirándolo en modo de regaño - **te asigné para que le enseñaras a la chica a ser una de nosotros -** Sasuke lo ignoró tomando una manzana del barril de frutas y mordiéndola **- ¿Qué? ¿tampoco sabes oír?**

**.**

- **Me fastidia -** miró a Sakura con desdén - **además, parece ser que a Neji le va mejor el trabajo de niñera y maestro** - unos cuantos se rieron - **que se quede con ella**

**.**

- **De acuerdo, entonces explícame ¿para que la trajiste aquí en primer lugar?** - Sasuke se quedó rígido - **entonces no habrá problema si decido regresarla a su reino**

**.**

- **¡No! - **gritaron ambos, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron entre sí luego de haber vociferado cada uno con razones distintas.

.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar furiosamente. Sasuke la miró detenidamente, la necesitaba para sus planes, no podía permitir que se alejará de él, pero más allá de sus planes cierto sentimentalismo hizo que su corazón perdiera el ritmo ordinario de sus latidos.

.

- **En ese caso, cumple, es una tarea muy simple** - el Uchiha resopló.

.

- **Ne, Pain-san** - murmuró tímidamente la pelirosa - **conoces muy bien el bosque de piedra ¿hay alguna historia sobre él?** - la mirada de Neji se tensó mientras la mirada de Sasuke lo miró con sospecha.

.

- **¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿hay algo que te inquieta? -** preguntó el pelinaranja con voz ronca.

.

- **Todo me inquieta, la vida en el reino es muy distinta a esta **- Karin rodó los ojos fastidiada ante lo obvio **- quiero aprender y para ello necesito enterarme de ciertas cosas ¿no?**

**.**

- **Admito que eres muy curiosa, pero esa curiosidad que tienes algún día puede hacer que te enteres de cosas que no quieres** - inevitablemente Pain volteó a mirar a Sasuke, este lo miró ligeramente temeroso.

.

El Plan de Sasuke era único, nadie sabía al respecto sobre él ¿acaso la mirada inquisidora del pelinaranja era augurio de su sospecha hacia él? El Uchiha se irguió segundos después de sentirse ligeramente ansioso.

.

- **Tendré el valor para soportarlo** - pero la determinación de Sakura iba más allá de lo que muchos habían creído, tanto que su poder de convencimiento la habia llevado a convivir con una manada de lobos. Pain reconocía eso.

.

- **Como gustes** - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - **el bosque de piedra es más que un camino, por si solo todo elemento posee cierta energía mágica, llamémosle radiación si quieres, un acceso que conecta el bosque con la calzada de rocas cerca de la bahía. No siempre fue habitada por criaturas. Las sombras no siempre fueron seres oscuros. Su historia realmente es tan típica e inusual a la vez. Las sombras en realidad son almas de mujeres que fueron víctimas de la infidelidad de sus hombres. Desafortunadamente, una de ellas era una bruja, su fastidio hacia el hombre que juró amarla desencadenó la maldición, jurando procurar asesinar a todo hombre que se cruzara en su camino. La maldición la encadenó a la energía mágica que existe en el bosque de piedra. La sombra se volvió esclava de su propia desgracia, es por eso que únicamente asesina a hombres.**

**.**

- **Por eso Sakura pudo vencerla** - habló Kiba sentado a un costado de la Namikaze **- entonces la peluca…**

**.**

- **Fue una distracción, una mera ilusión para que la sombra creyera su victoria asegurada. Muy astuto, Neji **- reconoció Pain. Sasuke seguía mirando a Neji con ojos de odio, algo no cuajaba aún.

.

Todo ese conocimiento que él tenía sobre el bosque de piedra, su idea de disfrazar a Sakura con el fin de anclarse a una posible salvación, inconscientemente se enfureció.

.

- **Sigue sin quedarme claro algo** - habló Sasuke apoyado en un tronco de árbol - **¿Cómo anticipaste eso, Neji? -** el pelicafé entrecerró los ojos **- ¿No se te hace demasiado raro, Pain?** - el pelinaranja lo miró con seriedad.

.

- **Esta historia todos la conocen, Sasuke**

**.**

- **No hasta el origen de una sombra, creo que olvidaste mencionarnos eso ¿no?** - el pelinegro miró al resto de la manada **- ¿estoy equivocado?**

**.**

- **Ustedes solo actúan según sus impulsos, no creí conveniente contárselos, además, no estaba en los planes tener a una mujer en la manada ¿o sí?** - contradijo Pain **- Tú pudiste idear un plan así, usar la peluca de la chica haciéndola pasar por hombre**

**.**

- **¿U-usarme? **- El azabache sonrió de lado con malicia. Había dado en el clavo.

.

- **Anda Sakura, ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo inhumanos que podemos ser? **- comenzó a decir el Uchiha, alimentando el miedo y la desconfianza de Sakura - **Neji te usó como la carnada, como la última carta que podría usar para salvarse, te entregó a la muerte** - Si bien Pain era un maestro en el arte de intimidar, Sasuke era un experto en el arte de jugar con la mente y trastornar ideas solo a su favor -** ¿y todavía me preguntas porque soy así? **- la mirada verde temblorosa de Sakura se dirigió a Neji.

.

- **N-no…no lo hice con esa intención, yo solo…**

**.**

- **Tal vez lo hiciste porque el fantasma de tu pasado te nubló la vista ¿no, Neji?**

**.**

- **Cállate Sasuke -** comenzó a gruñir el oji perla.

.

- **Y lo que me inquieta más** - Sasuke caminó unos cuantos pasos señalando a Pain **- Pain acaba de decir que no creyó conveniente contarnos el origen de una sombra, a nadie, sin excepción, ¿Cómo es que tú si anticipaste lo que sucedería?** - el peli café quedó mudo - **a menos que tu ya tuvieras conocimiento de lo que había ahí adentro, porque por lo que sé, ninguno de nosotros había cruzado el bosque de piedra, siempre lo rodeamos, ¿me equivoco Pain?** - la mirada azul del pelinaranja pareció sospechar, dándole cierta razón a Sasuke, comenzó a dudar mirando a Neji con sospecha.

.

- **E-es porque…** - Sakura comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención de todos **- ese niño**… - Sasuke escrudiñó los ojos. La deducción de Sakura era suficiente para que la usara como acusación hacia Neji.

.

- **Tú eres ese niño del que todos hablan, el chiquillo que sobrevivió** - todo comenzó a darle vueltas al pelicafé. Flashazos de recuerdos venían a él, pero ninguno que pudiera reconocer - **ahí lo tienes Pain, ¿Qué otra cosa nos está ocultando?**

**.**

- **Basta Sasuke** - intercedió el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie hacia Neji - **Neji **- el susodicho lo miró agitado - **¿tú eras ese niño?**

**.**

- **Yo… -** _"No recuerdo"_ - pensó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

.

- **¡Responde!** - gritó Sasuke exigiendo.

.

- **¡No!** - terminó por gruñir el oji perla huyendo de ahí golpeando torpemente a quien estaba en su camino. Sasuke hizo gesto de seguirlo más sin embargo el brazo de Pain le ordenó no hacerlo.

.

- **Déjenlo **- el Uchiha gruñó para luego sonreír de manera victoriosa sin embargo su sonrisa duro poco al ver a Sakura comenzar a correr en dirección al pelicafé.

- **¿A dónde crees que vas? **- la detuvo del brazo con firmeza.

.

- **Suéltame **- el asombro de Sasuke duró pocos segundos volviendo a mirarla con intensidad.

.

- **No veo por qué habría de hacerlo, Princesa** - y a la vista de todos Sakura cometió el acto más temerario que hasta ahora había hecho, propinarle una cachetada con eco incluido. El semblante pasmado de Sasuke pronto se volvió lleno de cólera **- m-maldita…**

**.**

- **¡Sasuke!** - para cuando el azabache alzó la mano para contestarle el golpe, la voz severa y dominante de Pain lo detuvo dejándolo impotente, viendo como Sakura corría entre los arbustos.

.

La miró con recelo, y viajo entre sus recuerdos, la miró con traición a su imagen de buenos amigos. La Sakura de antes nunca habría sido capaz de golpearlo, entonces vino a su mente Neji e irremediablemente se encolerizó nuevamente.

.

Inconscientemente comenzaba a dirigir su odio hacia la chica por otras razones, ya no por ser hija del Rey, sino porque comenzaba a excluirlo en todo lo que hacia y porque la devota atención que Sakura había prometido darle parecía ahora una tela a la deriva.

.

- _"Esto no se va a quedar así Sakura"_

_._

La mente de Sakura aun tenía la imagen de Sasuke montado en cólera, pero también tenía la imagen de Neji con un semblante muy afectado.

.

Llegó al corazón del bosque, donde la poca luz de la luna iluminaba suficiente la silueta del pelicafé sentado a los pies de un árbol con la cabeza agachada.

.

- **Neji-san…** - los sentidos del muchacho no estaban complemente concentrados por lo que sorprendió al verla ahí.

.

- **Tu tarea es con Sasuke, no conmigo** - Sakura dejó de avanzar al no comprender - **estas aquí para 'domarlo' a él, no a mi**

**.**

- **No quiero domarlo -** dijo con claridad y suavidad - **quiero intentar comprender lo que siente, el porqué de las cosas que hace. Estoy aquí para ayudarlo, pero también puedo ayudar a los que me rodean estando con él** - el muchacho no la miró - **Neji-san…**

**.**

- **Solo Neji **- la pelirosa asintió - **lo que dijo Sasuke sobre usarte, yo…**

**.**

- **Sé que no es cierto **- Sakura sonrió tomándolo por sorpresa **- tú crees que yo soy devota a su imagen y que él me controla pero no es así, yo puedo ver las cosas por mí misma lejos de la capa de odio con la que él las ve** - hizo una pausa **- tu familia… ¿en donde esta ella? -** de nuevo los flashazos de recuerdos, Neji tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos nuevamente.

.

Gritos, una mujer, el paisaje gris de bosque de piedra, el llanto de una niña.

.

- **N-no puedo recordar…**

**.**

- **¿Puedo intentar algo? **- el ojiperla solo la miró con desesperación por no poder recordar. Sakura se sobó las manos para luego colocárselas cada una a lado de la sien del muchacho. El semblante de Neji fue tranquilizándose - **mi madre siempre hacía esto cuando lloraba o me sentía mal**

**.**

- **Tu madre…-** y aunque el semblante de Sakura no se volvió al 100% triste, su esfuerzo por mantener una sonrisa melancólica sorprendió al muchacho.

.

- **La tuve alguna vez…** - mencionó ella aun extendida aun si apartar su manos de él **- mi madre era excepcional** - cerró los ojos y su sonrisa nunca se borró - **una Reina benévola, una guerrera honorable, una esposa ejemplar, una madre amorosa **- una lágrima resbaló rápidamente por sus ojos debido a la posición en la que estaba **- yo espero que en donde quiera que este me esté viendo, que vea mis errores, que vea como me caigo pero que también vea como soy capaz de levantarme** - hizo una pausa - **en donde quiera que este la tuya, ella te está mirando, depende de nosotros hacerlas enorgullecer **- la mirada de Neji se amplió notablemente.

.

- **¿C-cómo sabes que la mía también…?**

**.**

- **Porque en tus ojos guardas una tristeza y un recuerdo que es mucha carga para ti -** ella sonrió.

.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**.**

- **Porque mi mirada era parecida a la tuya hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi madre recién habia muerto** - Neji bajó el rostro pero en segundo fue levantado otra vez por la mano cálida de Sakura - **no bajes la cara** - ella rió **- por la razones que hayan sido no la bajes, es bueno que te vea llorar, que te vea berrear, que te vea luchar**

**.**

- **¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Aun no te he contado nada**

**.**

- **No necesito que me lo cuentes** - hizo una pausa **- si puedo ayudar aunque sea en algo me haría muy feliz, eso me hace pensar que estoy en el lugar correcto**

**.**

- **Solo recuerdo fragmentos** - comenzó a contarle sin que ella se lo pidiera, Sakura apartó sus manos de él sentándose en el pasto** - recuerdo a una mujer gritándome por mi nombre, creo que es mi madre… **- guardó silencio unos segundos - **estamos en el bosque de piedra, veo gárgolas, veo llamas, ella me pide que cuide de…**

**.**

- **De una niña ¿verdad?** - el asombro no cupo en el rostro de Neji.

.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes? -** Sakura suspiró y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

.

- **Te dije que tenía una amiga que se parecía mucho a ti ¿recuerdas? **- él asintió torpemente **- ¿en tus recuerdos dicen su nombre? -** Neji hizo un esfuerzo por recordar **- Hi…**

.

**- ¿Hinata?**

**.**

- ** Si…** - una lagrima escurrió por la mejilla de Sakura la cual secó rápidamente -** ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Pasa que tienes una hermana** - la mirada hasta ahora pasiva de Neji se engrandeció -** ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?** - esta vez dijo Sakura para sí misma - **Hinata es la hija menor de los Hyuuga**

**.**

**- ¿Qu-qué? -** Parecía ser que la Namikaze estaba más emocionada que él **- n-no es posible, Pain me encontró y**… - una latigazo de recuerdos vino a él. Él junto a una mujer y una niña pequeña - **una hermana…**

**.**

**- Si -** pronunció Sakura con dicha **- aunque aún no me queda claro cómo es que ella nunca me lo mencionó pero…** - entonces la felicidad se esfumó del rostro de Sakura al pensar en cierto pelinegro del Reino -** pero entonces…entonces Sai no es su…**

**.**

- ** Efectivamente Sakura… -** la Namikaze palideció. Neji, quien seguía sorprendido por la noticia no pudo darse cuenta de una tercera presencia.

.

- **Sai…**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: **Resistencia .** El corazón de Sakura se resiste a revelarle la verdad a Sai tanto como las memorias de Naruto hacen lo mismo por recordar a aquel muchacho que lo salvó._

_**- Sakura, vendrás conmigo y con o sin la bendición de tu padre nos casaremos**_

_**- Neji en realidad es...**_

_**- ¡Tú no sabes nada, no la conoces a ella, ni me conoces a mí!**_

_**- Dile Sakura, dile quien soy...**_

_**...**_

_**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**- Namikaze Naruto**_

_Él me miró, bajo la caída del agua recia de aquella cascada. Yo estaba asustado, no tenía ni el más mínimo valor del que tanto alardeo ahora._

_**- Po-por favor, n-no me mates… **_

_**- ¿A que le tienes miedo, gatito?**_

_**- Dime tu nombre**_

_**- ¡Sakura-chan, no digas su nombre!**_

_**- ¡Sasuke, cuidado!**_

_"Yo no quiero que tú quieras parecerte a mi cuando seas Rey, tú serás diferente Naruto, tu no abandonarás a un amigo, a un hermano jamás, no como yo" _

**_..._**

_Lamento si me tardé, resulta que tenía un problema con la línea de teléfono y pues no tenía internet, afortunadamente ya tengo nuevamente :D_

_Pasen a** 'Everyday',** su CAPITULO FINAL!_

_Les dejó los resúmenes de mis dos opciones de próximos fics, elijan y comenten!_

_..._

_**(APRENDIENDO A VOLAR)**___

_Ella solía volar, desafiando la gravedad, bailando en el aire suspendida en arneses, creando caleidoscopios._

_**- Que expresión tan más...triste**_

_Desesperada en creer ciegamente que era una chica feliz. Intentando escapar de la realidad intentando crear utópicas realidades temporales._

_- **Mañana es mi debut...qu-quisiera que fueras**_

_De la única persona que esperaba un abrazo, un beso, un consuelo, era de él._

_- **Estoy harto, harto de ver como te lastima y yo sin poder hacer nada**_

_Pero en ocasiones el orgullo supera esa barrera, una que no puedes volver a construir fácilmente. Los días lluviosos siempre auguran tempestades._

_**- ¡Sakura-chan!**_

_Un accidente que trae consigo cien noches de lágrimas y una fría oscuridad_

_-** Sakura quedó paralítica, Sasuke**_

_Su calor más cercano se volvió la soledad y por 3 largos años él prometió volver a buscarla, prometiendo también convertirse en ese hombre que pudiese ser capaz de protegerla y no de traerle desgracias._

_-** Te has vuelto sarcástica y fría**_

_Un reencuentro que no estaba planeado._

_- **Date las gracias por haberme hecho cambiar**_

_Pero ella insiste en no volver a volar jamás._

_**- Tienes un vació, uno que yo te provoqué**_

_Sakura tiene miedo de que él pueda volver a entrar en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad._

_- **¡No debiste regresar! ¡Por tu culpa estoy atada a esta silla de metal, por tu culpa dejé mi sueño de volar!**_

_Sasuke quiere que ella deje de reír y hablar sin un porqué, quiere brindarle razones para viva feliz como alguna vez lo fue._

_- **Entonces apostemos, dame 6 meses y te enseñaré a volar una vez más**_

_"Toma mi mano y deja que el viento y mi amor por ti te enseñen a volar"_

_**...**_

_**(DEBUTANDO EN EL AMOR)**_

_**Adaptación del manga Koukou Debut.**_

_Mi propósito siempre ha sido conseguirme un novio al entrar al instituto, pero las cosas no han resultado a mi favor._

_**- Parece que te vestiste con el guardarropa de tu madre**_

_**- ¿Que tal así?**_

_**- Ahora eres pareces un árbol de navidad**_

_Por alguna razón los chicos no se fijan en mí, tal vez se deba a mi forma de vestir._

_-** ¡Por favor, se mi entrenador!**_

_Pero tal vez todo pueda mejorar ahora que he logrado que Uchiha Sasuke se vuelva en mi guía de la moda._

_- **Eres un completo desastre**_

_Él es la oportunidad que necesito para sobresalir._

_El detalle es que Sasuke odia a las chicas, no confía en ellas._

_- **¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?**_

_**- Si, ella era totalmente opuesta a ti**_

_La condición es no enamorarme de él. Yo no tenía ningún problema en prometérselo pero..._

_- **¿Y ahora, no hay alguien que te guste?**_

_- **Despreocúpate, no conseguiré novia hasta que tu consigas un novio**  
_

_¿Cómo decirle, de quien me he enamorado es de él?_

_De mi entrenador._

_..._

_OPINEN! ¿CUÁL DE LAS DOS OPCIONES LES ATRAE MÁS? JAJAJAJA_

_Besos Navideños!_

_JA NE!_


	17. Resistencia

_Resistencia_

* * *

_._

_._

_"Yo no quiero que tú quieras parecerte a mi cuando seas Rey, tú serás diferente Naruto, tu no abandonarás a un amigo, a un hermano jamás, no como yo"_

_._

Las palabras que Minato le habia dicho la noche pasada seguían haciendo eco en la mente de Naruto.

.

Parecía tatuarse en su piel, él podía sentir un secreto oculto en esa frase e inconscientemente ese día parecía bastante gris, un presentimiento extraño se albergó en su pecho en donde también cortos pero poderosos flashazos de recuerdo venían a él.

.

Cuando era más joven, era él junto a alguien más.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **¿Qué sucede Kakashi? -** de las puertas de reino, una desconsolada Hinata caminaba apresuradamente -** ¿Hinata?**

**.**

- **Minato-sama, necesito ver a Minato-sama** - la muchacha cayó de rodillas al suelo. Naruto, quien recién bajaba las escaleras corrió hacia ella **- N-Naruto-san…**

**.**

- **¿Hinata, que pasa?** - Naruto la sostuvo. Sintió la desesperación de la chica como si fuera suya. Algo andaba mal **- ¿has venido tu sola? **- Kakashi asintió por ella pues al intentar detenerla, la oji gris se le habia escapado de las manos corriendo hacia el castillo.

.

- **Mi hermano…Sai-kun, él…**

**.**

- **¿Qué sucede aquí?** - Minato apareció saliendo del estudio. Hinata corrió hacia él colgándose casi de sus ropas.

.

- ** Mi Rey, vengo a implorar su ayuda…m-mi hermano, él se ha ido** - Naruto se puso de pie mirando con la misma expresión confusa de su padre.

.

- ** ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Sai escapó?** - preguntó Naruto casi a tropezones.

.

- ** Calma, Hinata, trata de tranquilizarte, dime lo que pasa** - dijo Minato levantándola del piso mientras intentaba conseguir palabras claras de la muchacha.

.

- ** Yo… no lo sé, solo se fue… tomó sus cosas y…**

**.**

**- Es mi culpa** - musitó el rubio menor con los puños cerrados y la cabeza agachada -** ese idiota…**

**.**

**- ¡Naruto!** - la silueta de Naruto se detuvo antes de poner un pie fuera del castillo - **no hagas algo imprudente hijo**

**.**

**- Lo lamento padre** - Minato frunció el ceño con aflicción -** cuida de Hinata-chan -** terminó de decir corriendo hacia su caballo y salir de la calzada del reino.

.

- **Kakashi, síguelo**

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

- ** Sai… ¿Qué haces aquí?** - balbuceó la pelirosa a unos apartados 3 metros de él.

.

La seriedad del rostro del muchacho pasó a ser una sonrisa muy bien ensayada, pero debajo de todo eso Sakura pudo darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien, independientemente que tenerlo frente a ella ahora resultaría un problema mayor.

.

- ** ¿Qué hago aquí?** - Sai rió pero su risa no era normal -** vine por ti, vine para llevarte conmigo y darnos una nueva oportunidad** - le extendió su mano. Sakura lo miró y lejos de estar feliz por verlo, estaba confundida.

.

- ** Sai, yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Quién es él?** - preguntó Neji tomando frente a la posición en la que estaba Sakura.

.

- ** Hyuuga Sai, prometido de Sakura** - respondió el pelinegro de manera rápida.

.

- ** N-no lo eres… -** balbuceó ella.

.

- **Sakura, se que tenemos diferencias pero podemos intentarlo, intentemos ser felices** - le dijo insistiéndole con su mano.

.

- ** Pedí que no me buscarán, yo no puedo darte algo que no siento Sai, a-además…** - Se tomó su tiempo para mirar a Neji y retomar el tema que anteriormente tenía con el pelicafé.

.

- **¿Qué? ¿ahora me vas a decir que tienes un romance él? ¿con tu secuestrador?**

**.**

**- ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Hay cosas que no sabes, deja que te…!**

**.**

- ** ¡No quiero que me expliques!** - su alteración, su respiración agitada y nerviosa, definitivamente algo andaba mal - **vendrás conmigo y con o sin la bendición de tu padre nos casaremos**

**.**

**- Yo no decidí eso** - dijo Sakura con un terrible ardor en la garganta.

.

- ** Ya sé, eso lo acabo de decidir yo**

**.**

**- Sai… ¿Qué te sucede?**

**.**

**- ¿A mí? -** rió Sai con nerviosismo - **nada, estoy perfectamente y estaré mejor cuando vengas conmigo** - Neji caminó con lentitud frente a Sakura, colocándose frente a ella** - apártate** - el ojiperla únicamente lo miró y Sai no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver el gris de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los Hinata, a diferencia que estos eran más duros y fríos, los de ella eran cálidos y tiernos. Un parecido que no pudo evitar pensar, uno que lo hizo recordar -** ¿Quién eres?**

**.**

**- Mi nombre no es importante -** Sai gruñó ante la insolencia desvainando su espada.

.

- ** ¡No!** - Gritó Sakura interponiéndose entre ambos con los brazos extendidos -** baja el arma Sai, no puedes herirlo**

**.**

**- Dame una razón para no hacerlo** - los ojos verdes de Sakura zigzaguearon entre el dilema de hablar o no hacerlo **- ¡Habla!**

**.**

**- ¡No puedes! ¡Le causarías un enorme dolor a Hinata! -** las pupilas de sai el volvieron diminutas e inquietas -** él…Ne-Neji en realidad es…**

**.**

**- El hijo mayor de los Hyuuga** - los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a las ramas del árbol izquierdo -** el verdadero, no el**** farsante**

**.**

- _"Sasuke"_ - Sakura lo miró y pensó que no habia peor momento para que apareciera que ese.

.

Los ojos negros de Sai destilaron odio y un sentimiento de negatividad nunca antes visto ante la muchacha.

.

- ** ¿Quién eres tú?** - dijo Sai con voz severa. La mirada de Sasuke se volvió meticulosa y critica, entrecerrando sus ojos para visualizar mejor las ropas del muchacho. El símbolo de Konoha estaba en una de las mangas de su armadura.

.

- _"Un caballero de las tropas del Rey"_ - pensó Sasuke para sí mismo mientras analizaba la situación. Miró a Sakura y su semblante de suma preocupación y sorpresa. Debía ser alguien que ella conocía **- hey caballero, ¿no estás demasiado lejos de tu reino?** - Sai lo ignoró volviendo a mirar con intensidad a la muchacha.

.

- ** ¿Conoces a estos tipos?** - interrogó Sai de manera seria a la chica.

.

- ** Yo…** - Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Hablar significaría exponer, no solo a Sasuke y a Neji, sino a toda la manada.

.

- ** Ellos te tienen silenciada** - supuso el pelinegro de cabello corto tomando con firmeza su espada -** ven Sakura, no tengas miedo -** en otra situación quizá, en la que estuviera en peligro realmente, tal vez hubiera tomado la mano que él le ofrecía, pero las cosas eran distintas -** ven** - la pelirosa no se movió, solo lo miraba incapaz de creer en tener que elegir en un momento así -** ¡Sakura, ven! -** con la intención de tomarla, la jaloneó del brazo por segundos pues de inmediato Sasuke habia aparecido entre ellos sujetando la mano que la sujetaba - **¿q-qué…?**

**.**

- **Dejemos que ella decida** - Sakura miró con rencor a Sasuke. El Uchiha le estaba cobrando por haberlo ignorado por estar con Neji, obligándola a elegir, obligándola a ponerse en contra de alguien importante para ella - **anda, elige Sakura, dile, dile porque estás aquí**

**.**

**- La raptaron** - sugirió Sai.

.

- ** Sai, yo…yo no puedo volver** - los ojos negros del 'Hyuuga' se abrieron de par en par - **no por ahora, por eso no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto por mí, yo…**

**.**

**- ¿De que hablas?** - comenzó a elevar la voz el pelinegro de cabello corto -** ¡Tu lugar no es aquí, es a lado de tu padre, de Naruto, de mi!**

**.**

**- Hmp, yo no creo que su lugar sea en un reino lleno de mentiras** - soltó Sasuke sin pensar. Tanto Sakura como Sai lo miraron.

.

- ** ¿De mentiras?** - Sasuke la miró y Sakura pudo sentir un odio que le atravesó el cuerpo - **¿de que hablas?**

**.**

**- No solo los Hyuuga tienen secretos** - Sai desenvainó su espada arremetiendo contra Sasuke. Sakura retrocedió quedando junto a Neji.

.

- **¡Tú no sabes nada, no la conoces a ella, ni me conoces a mí!** - con solo una rama del árbol donde anteriormente se encontraba pudo detener la espada del pelinegro a tan solo centímetros de él.

.

- ** De nuevo te equivocas, Principito** - Dijo Sasuke con sorna arremetiendo hacia adelante, haciendo retroceder a Sai -** ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?** - ahí estaba ella de nuevo, entre la espada y la pared, incapaz de creer que Sasuke estuviera actuando de esa manera tan cruel -** anda, dile Sakura, dile quien soy**

**.**

**- ¿Sakura?** - preguntó Sai. Los ojos esmeraldas de la Namikaze se removieron inquietos y dolidos hacia Sasuke.

.

- ** Él es…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura-chan!** - la conmoción de Sakura volvió a provocar que su cuerpo se estremeciera al ver a Naruto aparecer entre los arbustos demasiado agitado **- Sakura-chan…**

**.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** - preguntó Sai con rudeza mirándolo a su lado. Naruto lo ignoró mirando con cautela a la pelirosa, corroborando que se encontrara bien, pero los ojos acuosos de la chica demostraban que emocionalmente estaba mal.

.

- **Namikaze Naruto** - murmuró Sasuke con voz mezquina y soberbia.

.

- ** ¿Lo conoces? -** intervino Neji desde su posición.

.

- ** Si** - Naruto miró detenidamente al muchacho de cabello negro y mirada arrogante que estaba junto a su hermana. Por alguna extraña razón le resultaba familiar -** pero parece que él no me recuerda -** dijo Sasuke con ironía **- tu cerebro debe seguir siendo del tamaño de una nuez, gatito**

**.**

**- Naruto ¿conoces a este tipo? -** preguntó Sai. El joven rubio comenzó a indagar en su mente, en algún recuerdo.

.

_(NARUTO POV'S - FLASH BACK)_

_._

Él me miró, bajo la caída del agua recia de aquella cascada. Yo estaba asustado, no tenía ni el más mínimo valor del que tanto alardeo ahora.

.

Era un crío, tenía miedo, y únicamente habia aceptado ir a los campos de entrenamiento porque todos esperaban eso de mí, el hijo del Rey, el próximo heredero.

.

Papá nunca insistió y sin embargo actué de la misma manera que Sakura actuó alguna vez. No quería deshonorarlo.

.

Yo era un cobarde.

.

- ** ¡Ah!** - yo no era un cazador.

.

- ** Te estoy haciendo un favor, gatito** - pero recuerdo sus ojos.

.

Recuerdo los míos, eran tan normales, los verdes de Sakura me parecía inusuales pero lindos, los perla de Hinata, la hija de los Hyuuga de la que me habia enamorado eran bellos, los de Sasori eran ordinarios y solidarios pero los de él eran rojos, con un sentimiento nuevo para mí.

.

- ** Po-por favor, n-no me mates…** - recuerdo que le rogué a ese muchacho que era bañado por la cascada fría.

.

Él se agazapó sobre mí, creí que moriría pero de hecho él me habia salvado la vida de aquel lobo salvaje que se encontraba detrás de mí. Vi la sangre en sus manos, la sangre en sus ojos pero no vi remordimiento alguno, de hecho, parecía que lo habia disfrutado, humillarme.

.

- ** No lo haré, la naturaleza lo hará por mí** - su sonrisa no era amable pero aprecié su vida tanto como la mía que habia salvado.

.

- ** E-espera…quiero agradecerte**

**.**

**- No acepto tus agradecimientos** - se comenzó a alejar y sin embargo…

.

- ** Dime tu nombre** - yo no tenía idea de quién era, pero me era muy familiar su rostro al describirlo.

.

Entonces recordé a Sakura y su relato de aquel niño que le salvó la vida, la manera en que lo describió.

.

_"Cuando lo vi me dio un poco de miedo. Sus ojos eran rojos. Su cabello se confundía con la noche asi que apenas distinguía el final en puntas. Él es real, mi vida es prueba de que él existe, de que él me salvó"_

_._

- ** ¿Mi nombre?**

**.**

_"Su nombre…"_

_._

- ** Sasuke…**

**.**

_(END NARUTO POV'S - FLASH BACK)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Recuerdos que no se pueden contener. La mirada perpleja zafiro de Naruto seguía en una idea renuente de haber recordado aquello.

.

- ** ¿A que le tienes miedo, Namikaze?** - susurró Sasuke como queriendo tentarlo a hablar.

.

- **T-tu eres…**

**.**

La creciente ansiedad de Sai por saber si Naruto conocía a ese tipo tendría que esperar.

.

De las ramas de los arboles descendieron varios hombres con el rostro cubierto, con intenciones no muy buenas. Sai detuvo la primera estocada que iba directo hacia Naruto.

.

Neji pegó un salto hacia atrás hábilmente dejando que los dos que pensaban atacarlo chocaran entre si.

.

- **¡Sakura-chan! -** El azabache desvió la mirada hacia la pelirosa siendo amarrada de las manos desde atrás. El amenazante colocó una navaja cerca de su cuello.

.

- ** ¡Sakura!** - gritó Sai incapaz de hacer algo. Los cuatro muchachos miraban la situación. Si se acercaban, Sakura saldría herida.

.

- ** De acuerdo, hagamos esto de la forma pacífica** - dijo con ironía el atacante -** les entregaré a la chica a cambio de la cabeza de Namikaze Minato** - los ojos de Sakura y Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

.

- **¿Q-qué…porque mi padre…?** - el atacante la miró con curiosidad.

.

- **Ah, que suerte** - la apretó mas contra él **- tú debes ser su hija -** bajó la navaja y tomó con brusquedad su rostro -** ¿Cuánto daría tu cínico padre por salvarte?**

**.**

**- ¡No la toques!** - gritó Naruto encolerizado, con toda la intención del mundo de correr para ayudarla, más la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo - **¿q-qué…?**

**.**

**- ¿Cuánto vales para él? - **la desesperación se hizo presente en el semblante de la Princesa. El sentido agudo de Sasuke estaba alerta, al igual que sus ojos afilados se habian hecho presentes. Se concentró en Sakura y en su ficus de tortura. Algo dentro de él comenzó a hervir -** te daré una pista… vales lo mismo que la persona a la que él dejó morir hace mucho tiempo** - El pelinegro escrudiñó los ojos, esa tono de voz claro y lleno de matices de malicia ya lo había escuchado antes.

.

- ** D-deja…** - más sin embargo la predicción de que Sakura se pusiera a llorar y suplicar por su vida no se cumplió. Su lado irritable salió a relucir -** ¡D-Deja de hablar como si conociera a mi padre! -** alzando su rodilla, tiró una patada hacia atrás tambaleando a su atacante, para luego con el puño de sus manos amarradas darle un golpe en la cabeza al girar.

.

La capucha que cubría al atacante cayó y la sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke se hizo presente.

.

- _ "Kabuto" -_ el peligris solo sonrió con malicia.

.

Poco fue el tiempo para que Sasuke pudiera exigirle una explicación pues casi al instante aparecieron más enemigos.

.

- ** ¡Sakura-chan! -** Naruto corrió hacia ella sin darse cuenta que una espada venía hacia él.

.

- ** ¡Naruto, cuidado!** - la espada le rozó destrozando un poco se la tela de su ropa, sacándole un quejido. El rubio atrapó la espada con las manos y con ella giro obligando al enemigo a girar con él para luego propinarle una patada mandándolo al suelo -** ¡Naruto!** - el rubio la empujo a propósito evitando que una segunda espada la lastimara, provocando que se separaran.

.

- ** Dejen a la chica viva** - ordenó Kabuto.

.

Al caer bruscamente, el rubio soltó su espada por el impacto quedando acorralado por la espada enemiga en su cuello. El de ojos zafiros cerró los ojos esperando el dolor pero lo único que consiguió fue oír un gruñido y el grito de su atacante volverse agudo.

.

La mano de Sasuke estaba bañada en sangre. Entonces Naruto analizó la situación, miró a quien lo habia salvado nuevamente y miró a Sakura.

.

Los sobrepasaban en número, ni él ni Sai serían capaces de proteger a Sakura, entonces recordó su carta, los lobos, una manada; si en verdad Sakura ahora formaba parte de ella debía dejarla ir, para protegerla.

.

La mirada intensa de Sasuke hacia él lo confirmó. Muy lejos de descubrir el propósito que le mostraban sus ojos negros, Naruto vió algo más en ellos, vio el poder que él tenía para proteger a Sakura.

.

- **¿Asustado, Namikaze?** - le dijo el peli azabache mientras le rompía el cuello a otro más. Sasuke estaba en modo de alerta, sospechando que tal vez el rubio intentaría llevarse a la pelirosa por las malas. No podía permitirlo.

.

- ** No de ti** - Sasuke entró en asombro sin darse cuenta del ataque que venía hacia él. Naruto tomó su espada y sobre el hombro de Sasuke atravesó al enemigo quedando hombro con hombro - **cuida de Sakura-chan** - tomándolo del hombro, lo hizo voltearse de tal forma que Sasuke quedó cerca de Sakura, quedándose él frente a los demás hombres como defensa.

.

- ** Naruto**… - susurró la muchacha con voz angustiada.

.

- ** Ve con él Sakura** - Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la orden del rubio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿La estaba abandonando? -** ¡Hazlo ya!** - el Uchiha no esperó a que Sakura reaccionará; convenciéndose de que no podía dejar que la lastimarán debido a sus planes tomó su mano y comenzó a alejarse con ella por en medio del bosque. Neji los siguió.

.

- ** ¡No! ¡Suéltame…!** - empezó a gritar ella.

.

- **¡Cállate! -** corrieron bastante distancia hasta llegar al campamento donde el paisaje tampoco era favorecedor. Pain terminaba de deshacerse de dos atacantes para dirigir su mirada a Sasuke.

.

- ** Espero que no tu no tengas nada que ver en esto** - advirtió el pelinaranja -** Konan está con Kiba y Nero, vete con ellos** - Sasuke frunció el ceño.

.

- ** Y una mierda, me quedaré a pelear**

**.**

**- ¡No te estoy preguntando Sasuke!** - gritó Pain, dándose cuenta de la unión de Sasuke y Sakura con sus manos -** tu obligación es cuidar de la Princesa ¿no recuerdas?**

**.**

**- ¡No soy su niñera! -** gritó el Uchiha ganándose una poderosa cachetada por parte de la pelirosa. Aprovechando el aturdimiento, Sakura se zafó comenzando a correr lejos de él -** ¡Vuelve aquí Sakura!**

**.**

**- Ve por ella** - dijo Neji con voz seria -** ve por ella o vas a arrepentirte** - el pelinegro gruñó corriendo tras la chica.

.

- _"Naruto…, Sai…"_ - tan torpe pero no inútil, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando la fatídica noticia de la muerte de los seres a los que amaba.

.

Llegó a su carpa y hurgó rápidamente entre sus pocas pertenencias el resplandeciente brillo de la funda de su espada. Se amarró el cabello en una alta cola de caballo y se colocó la espada en la cadera.

.

La pelea se dividía en varias partes. Encontrar a Sakura era su primordial propósito. Tan torpe y débil, de seguro se habia escondido a llorar, eso pensó Sasuke.

.

- _"Maldición ¿en donde rayos de metiste Sakura?"_ - la razón por la que ningún miembro de la manada se habia convertido en lobo aún era por el secreto que Pain aun deseaba proteger, sobre su existencia.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - Konan junto a Kiba y Suigetsu corrieron hacia él **- ¿y la Princesa?** - preguntó la peliazul al no verla junto al pelinegro.

.

- **Eso es lo que trato de saber** - refunfuñó el Uchiha mirando a todos lados.

.

- **¿Abandonaste a Sakura-chan? -** acusó Kiba con las cejas fruncidas.

.

- **¡No! ¡Maldición, ella salió huyendo!**

**.**

- **Debemos encontrar a mi bella flor **- dijo el peliblanco con voz grave **- esos malditos nos tomaron por sorpresa ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?** - Sasuke sabía la respuesta. Comúnmente los hombres-lobo hacían desaparecer sus huellas y olor alguno evitando dejar rastros, esa una de las razone por las que las personas les creyeron extintos. El Uchiha recordó a Kabuto, solo él y Madara sabían con exactitud el avance de sus huellas. Si Madara lo hubiese enviado ¿con qué propósito?

.

Gruñó por lo bajo. También estaban esas dos marionetas del Rey, uno de ellos era el hermano de Sakura y el otro, a juzgar por su carácter sobreprotector y posesivo debía ser el prometido que ella le contó alguna vez que tenía.

.

Las cosas se complicaban y tomar decisiones bajo presión no eran su fuerte.

.

- **¡Sasuke cuidado!**

**.**

El ataque enemigo fue detenido por la espada con la insignia del Reino al que Sasuke deseaba destruir.

.

- **Namikaze** - murmuró Sasuke ligeramente sorprendido al ver al rubio hermano de Sakura.

.

- **¿En donde esta ella?**

**.**

- **Rubio de ojos azules ¿el hijo De Minato?** - preguntó curioso Suigetsu - **¡Menuda sorpresa! Tienes suerte con la celebridades, ¿eh Sasuke?**

**.**

- **Te pregunté que en donde esta mi hermana -** gruñó Naruto tomando por el cuello del haori a Sasuke **- ¡Habla!**

**.**

- **Hmp, se está tomando mucha confianza, caballero-san - **el rubio lo soltó de golpe - **veo que ya me recuerdas, gatito**

**.**

- **Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿dónde está Sakura?**

**.**

- **Sasuke… ¿conoces al hijo de Minato? -** preguntó Kiba.

.

- **Salvé su cobarde vida un par de veces** - dijo con sorna el Uchiha **- un encuentro encantador ¿no, futuro Rey?**

**.**

- **¡Eres un…! **- una roca inmensa cayó inesperadamente en medio de ambos, tumbando a todos a los costados **- ¿y-y ahora qué…?**

**.**

- **Gigantes** - el asombro en los ojos de Naruto lo dejó helado, de no haber sido por que Sasuke lo jaló del hombro apartándolo de la muerte segura, este no hubiese reaccionado.

.

- **¿E-es enserio?** - balbuceó el Namikaze con escaso aliento viendo a la enorme criatura tambalearse de manera torpe.

.

- **Hmp, no sales muy a menudo de tu reino** - volvió a tomarlo por los hombros rodando con él evitando otro golpe.

.

- **Son como los cuentos que solía leer **- balbuceó Naruto aun con incredulidad - **meras fantasía**

**.**

- **¿Y aun le dejas leche y galletas a Santa, eh Namikaze? -** el Príncipe lo laceró con la mirada **- ¡Muévete!** - ambos rodaron de manera contraria, separándose por la enorme zanja que el gigante habia hecho en la tierra.

.

- **Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?** - Sasuke miró con cara de incrédulo al rubio **- ¡deja de mirarme y dime que hacer!**

**.**

- **¿Es una broma? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un plan?**

**.**

- **¡Vives en el bosque, enfrentas cosas como estas a diario, tú debes saber que hacer!** - Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio. Era tal como lo recordaba, Namikaze Naruto era un idiota.

.

- **¡Suigetsu! -** el peliblanco atendió - **¡Vete con ellos!** - Konan lo miró con un semblante afligido **- ¡Ah, no me mires así!**

**.**

- **¡Oye, cuidado!** - tarde fue la advertencia de Naruto, la enorme y gorda mano del gigante tomó a Sasuke por los pies, alzándolo de cabeza.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - gritó Konan desde el suelo. El Uchiha comenzó a forcejear, sus instintos naturales por transformarse en lobo fueron detenido al ver al rubio. No debía hacerlo frente a un humano, eran reglas, estúpidas, pero eran reglas.

.

- **¡Oye, haz algo para liberarte!**

**.**

- **¡¿Por qué no viene su majestad a ayudarme?!**

**.**

- **¡No es momento para discutir! **- chilló Kiba desde abajo.

.

Poco podía hacer el Uchiha en esa forma de humano, su cuerpo era sacudido como juguete por las enormes manos del gigante. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y su único pensamiento tenía cabello rosa y ojos verdes, un pensamiento que comenzó a materializarse ¿arriba de un árbol?

.

- _"¿Sakura?"_ - la vio enrollarse un soga al brazo mientras con los dientes sostenía una navaja _- "¡Esa idiota!"_

_._

- **¡Sakura-chan! -** pegó el grito el rubio al verla saltar del árbol cayendo en los hombros del gigante. La pelirosa colocó al soga sobre el cuello de la enorme criatura limitándole el oxigeno de tal forma que la fuerza en sus manos fue disminuyendo, logrando liberar a Sasuke.

.

El Uchiha se puso rápidamente de pie mirando la estúpida hazaña de la chica.

.

- **¡Suéltate!** - exigió Sasuke desde abajo **- ¿¡que esperas?!**

**.**

- **¡Deja de gritarme! **- la respiración del pelinegro se volvió irregular y un sentimiento extraño albergó su pecho. Peligro. Miedo tal vez.

.

Las pisadas torpes del gigante solo alejaban más a Naruto y a Sasuke de Sakura.

.

- ** ¡Nero! -** el lobezno corrió hacia Sasuke, el cual sacó una soga más de los compartimientos que el animal siempre llevaba a sus costados -** ¡Namikaze!** - le lanzó uno de los extremos de la soga - **¡alrededor del gigantón, date prisa!** - Naruto asintió comenzando a correr alrededor de las patas de la criatura mientras que Sasuke se ocupaba del lado contrario.

.

Los movimientos bruscos del gigante terminaron por atrapar la muñeca de Sakura entre la soga y su cuello de manera que quedó suspendida mientras la criatura se seguía moviendo.

.

- **¡Tira a la cuenta de tres!** - Naruto asintió del otro extremo **- ¡tres!** - la enorme bestia comenzó a tambalearse con Sakura aun encima intentando liberarse.

.

Sasuke soltó la soga saltando en el momento en que el gigante comenzó a caer para coger a Sakura. La pelirosa cerró los ojos al caer en los brazos del Uchiha.

.

- **S-Sa…**

**.**

- **Si me lo preguntas, eso fue estúpido** - Sakura infló las mejillas ofendida - **¿¡que idea estúpida se te metió a la cabeza?!**

**.**

- **¡La idea de querer ayudar!**

**.**

- **¿Acaso solicite tu ayuda?** - Naruto suspiró aliviado mirando el encuentro de palabras entre su hermana y el pelinegro. Parecían tan familiarizados el uno con el otro que le resultaba muy difícil la idea de creer que Sakura estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, no como una rehén a la que habían secuestrado.

.

- **Sakura-ch…** - el suelo comenzó a temblar y lejos de parecer algo natural parecían más bien enormes pisadas.

.

- **¡O-Otro gigante!** - alcanzó a gritar Kiba. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y con Naruto siguiéndolos comenzaron a correr.

.

Los escombros hicieron que Konan junto a Kiba, Suigetsu y Nero quedaran fuera del alcanza de la persecución, de modo que los únicos que corrían eran los Namikaze y Sasuke.

.

Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros en llegar al final del camino, un risco con una profunda caída hacia la corriente que bajaba por la enorme cascada.

.

- **No saltaremos ¿o sí?** - balbuceó el rubio mirando con pánico y nervios a la pelirosa.

.

- **T-tenemos que** - dijo Sakura no muy convencida en su ardiente frenesí por hacerlo.

.

- **¿E-es un chiste?**

**.**

- **T-tienes razón, mejor busquemos otra sal…** - el intento de Sakura por buscar otra manera de escapar fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke empujarla al vacío junto a Naruto.

.

- **¡Salten ya!**

**.**

Los tres cayeron hacia el río.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Primero que nada, un abrazo a los sobrevivientes del fin del mundo! JAJAJAJAJA Aplausos, aplausos._

_Por otro lado con respecto a, llamemosle votación, sobre las opciones de fics que publiqué el capitulo pasado. Haciendo un recuento y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y eso, me he decidido por 'Debutando en el amor'_

_Pasando al tema especifico de este fic, Dios! me emociono tanto con los capitulos! x _

_En el próximo capítulo:** Cuentas pendientes.** Naruto y Sasuke comparten un pasado y la personalidad del rubio solo ocasionará que el Uchiha revele esa verdad contada que Madara alimentó con los años en él._

_Y parece que Sakura y Sasuke cada día se acercan más y más._

_**"¿Pero que cosa pervertida le hacías a Sakura-chan?"**_

_**"Él no luce como tu secuestrador, y tu no luces como una rehén"**_

_******"La persona que me salvó y la que hoy también lo hizo no ha cambiado en lo absoluto,** **arrogante, mezquino, irónico y sádico, él no ha cambiado en nada"**_

_**"El gatito me ofreció algo que no pude aceptar"**_

_**"¿Que cosa?"**_

_**"Su amistad"**_

_**...**_

_**"Su corazón es un pozo negro, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, no existe sentimiento más fuerte que el odio que alberga dentro"**___

_**"Puede que si haya sentimiento más fuerte. El amor."**_

_**...**_

_**"¿Que tratas de insinuar?"**_

_**"Que tu Rey es un asesino"**_

_**"Si tanto quieres vengarte...¿porque no has matado a Sakura?"**_

_**...  
**_

_Nos vemos el próximo sábado!_

_Que tengan una feliz navidad! Reciban muchos regalos y coman pokys de vainilla ^^_

_JA NE_


	18. Cuentas pendientes

_Cuentas pendientes_

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Estaba realmente feliz de verla. Hacía bastante tiempo que Sakura no le pegaba un buen susto como el de hace unas horas. Pero su emoción feliz rápidamente se vio opacada por la preocupación y el enigma que sentía al recordar pedazo a pedazo lo que habia sucedido.

.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos jaloneándose un poco los cabellos.

.

Los signos del cansancio eran visibles en su rostro.

.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, pronto abrió los ojos con lentitud. Luego de haber caído en picada hacia el río perdió el conocimiento.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke? -** Naruto la miró entre aliviado y lleno de curiosidad.

.

- **Fue por ahí a buscar comida** - se arrimó un poco a la muchacha ayudándola a sentarse correctamente. Esa cueva dentro la montaña había sido suficiente para que se refugiaran -** ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**.**

- **Na-Naruto…yo…** - el rubio negó sonriéndole levemente - **se que te debo explicaciones y que…**

**.**

- **Sakura-chan** - la pelirosa atendió ante el tono serio en su nombre - **me alegro que estés bien** - Sakura bajó el rostro un poco molesta.

.

- **Si tienes ganas de gritarme hazlo, no te lo calles -** surgió de ella misma aceptar su castigo - **si no lo haces sentiré que soy una persona más en tu vida, que no valgo** - el rubio guardó silencio.

.

- **Supongo que no has hecho nada malo para que te reprenda**

**.**

- **¡Pero…! **- Parecía que Sakura deseaba ser culpada por algo y es que no era para menos, no solo había roto las reglas al hacerse pasar por un hombre, sino que también se habia unido a una manada de hombres-lobos. Lo miró atentamente, tal vez Naruto aún desconocía que lo fueran - **escapé de casa… creo que al menos merezco una reprimenda de tu parte**

**.**

- **Eso no te hará regresar ¿o si?** - Naruto sonrió lastimosamente **- Nee, Sakura-chan, todo puede volver a ser como antes si tan solo regresas conmigo, yo me ocuparé de que nadie te castigué**

**.**

- **¿Leíste mi carta? - **el rubio se quedó quieto unos segundos para luego asentir -** no puedo regresar aun, h-hay algo que debo hacer**

**.**

- **¿Y eso lo incluye a él? -** Sakura se tensó al recibir la mirada intensa y fría de su hermano - **¿Qué relación tienes con ese tipo Sakura-chan?**

**.**

- **¿Relación?**

**.**

- **Él no luce como tu secuestrador, y tu no luces como una rehén**

**.**

- **Yo dejé en claro que estaba bien, nunca señalé que estaba secuestrada -** corrigió ella alzando un poco la voz **- n-no…no puedo irme y dejarlo solo**

**.**

- **¿Por qué? ¿de dónde lo conoces?**

**.**

- **Él es Sasuke** - Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión. La Sakura de 6 años vino a su mente y su llanto intenso cada noche al intentar dormir. De sus labios solo salía un solo nombre, uno que sabía muy bien pero que desafortunadamente olvidó. La pelirosa sonrió igual de manera poco alegre -** cuando quieres volver a ver a alguien tu búsqueda nunca termina**

**.**

- **¿Él te buscó? -** ella negó.

.

- **Fue el destino** - la muchacha se acercó al rubio tomando sus manos **- tal vez mi deseo inmenso por volver a ver a aquel niño lo trajo de vuelta** - suspiró.

.

- **¿Es como lo esperabas? **- Sakura bajó el rostro, estrujando con más fuerza las cálidas manos de Naruto.

.

- **No del todo** - la ilusión volvió a su rostro **- es por eso que no puedo regresar aún**

**.**

- **Sakura-chan, no puedes cambiar la naturaleza de alguien como él**

**.**

- **Hablas como si lo conocieras **- refutó ella un poco molesta.

.

- **Sé quien es** - esta vez fue la sorpresa la que había tomado inesperadamente a la pelirosa - **él salvó mi vida también hace mucho tiempo**

**.**

- **¿Qu-qué?**

**.**

- **La persona que me salvó y la que hoy también lo hizo no ha cambiado en lo absoluto** - el Namikaze fingió concentrarse en mirar la tierra húmeda - **arrogante, mezquino, irónico y sádico, él no ha cambiado en nada**

**.**

- **N-No te entiendo ¿t-tu…ya conocías a Sasuke?** - cuando por fin se disponía a contarle aquel recuerdo que habia recuperado, el pelinegro apareció por el enorme hoyo de la cueva con varios pescados colgados por hilos en el hombro.

.

- **Bueno Namikaze, se útil y ve por leña** - Naruto frunció el ceño **- no me digas que sigues siendo tan inútil que ni eso puedes hacer** - el rubio de puso de pie mientras refunfuñaba, golpeándole el hombro a propósito mientras pasaba a su lado -** hmp**

**.**

- **Ya vuelvo -** dijo el de ojos zafiro mirado a modo de advertencia a Sasuke.

.

El Uchiha solo bufó dejando los pescados en el suelo para luego recostarse en la pared más cercana y simular dormir.

.

- **Sasuke **- el pelinegro abrió solamente un ojo con flojera, dándose cuenta de la mirada curiosa y hasta cierto punto triste de Sakura **- Naruto y tu… ¿ya se conocían de antes?**

**.**

- **Pregúntaselo a él** - soltó de manera cortante.

.

- **Ya lo hice** - Sasuke dejó su falso desinterés viéndola detenidamente - **solo quiero que me cuentes -** Sakura no iba a ceder, aun sentada se acercó a él. El muchacho la miró con ligero nerviosismo por su cercanía -** ¿es cierto lo que me dijo?**

**.**

- **Depende de lo que te haya dicho, mi Princesa** - Sakura sonrió sonrojada. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que al referirse a ella habia sonreído sin darse cuenta.

.

- **Me dijo que tú salvaste su vida**

**.**

- **Asi es** - el pelinegro se deshizo de su flojera y se irguió un poco para contarle - **fue** **hace 5 años, el gatito corría por su vida, estaba en medio de su dichosa prueba para alcanzar la madurez** - bufó de manera absurda **- tu pelele herma… -** Sakura gruñó -** tu hermano había sido acorralado por un par de lobos salvajes, temblaba como la hoja de una espada a punto de quebrarse**

**.**

- **Naruto no siempre fue valiente -** dijo ella riéndose al recordar que por todo se asustaba - **cuéntame más**

**.**

- **Tuvo suerte, aparecí, tenía asuntos pendientes con ese par de animales y se me hizo fácil acabar con ellos, toda una gloria para el pelele… -** nuevamente Sakura refunfuñó - **para tu hermano**

**.**

- **¿Es todo?** - preguntó un poco desilusionada **- dijo que eras arrogante, mezquino, irónico - **Sasuke soltó una risita llena de ironía.

.

- **Hn, tal vez lo dijo por la segunda vez que nos vimos** - la llama de la curiosidad volvió a encenderse en la chica.

.

- **Cuéntame**

**.**

- **Corriendo por sobrevivir solo que esta vez los papeles se invirtieron, yo era el perseguido aquella vez **- Sakura mostró su interés con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba más para escucharlo mejor **- habia hurtado un saco de oro a un par de delincuentes, me siguieron y me acorralaron cerca del puente que divide la vereda del bosque y la civilización -** él embozó una sonrisa sarcástica **- estaba atrapado** - dijo como si recordarlo le diera gracia -** no tenemos permitido transformarnos en lobos frente a humanos. Una espada en el pecho y otra en el cuello, de repente apareció una espada más**

**.**

- **Naruto** - pronunció Sakura como si le estuvieran contando una historia de fantasía.

.

- **Ajá, el gatito había visto todo desde la plaza principal y me siguió **- rió - **el muy temerario se trepó por el puente y se puso de mi lado. Aunque no solicité su ayuda, admito que su manera de pelear a esa edad era bastante buena, parecía que todo lo habíamos ensayado -** en su mente, Sakura se imaginó a su hermano y al pelinegro peleando hábilmente, codo a codo, e inevitablemente una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

.

- **¿Y que paso después?** - la poca diversión que Sasuke mostraba en su rostro se fue esfumando lentamente, como si la magia de su relato hubiese sido sepultada.

.

- **Me ofreció algo que no pude aceptar**

**.**

- **¿Qué cosa?**

**.**

- **El idiota me ofreció su amistad… no volví a verlo hasta ahora** - Sakura tragó grueso.

.

El semblante de Sasuke comúnmente no mostraba ese tipo de expresiones como la de ahora. Melancólicas, con una molestia por algo que tal vez no pudo ser, la amistad con Naruto.

.

- **Nee Sasuke** - colocó su mano encima de la de él tomándolo por sorpresa - **con todo lo que me dijiste estoy segura de dos cosas**

**.**

- **¿Cuáles?**

**.**

- **De que si no te hubieses sentido solo no hubieras salvado a Naruto tantas veces como lo has hecho **- Sasuke bufó creyendo que era absurdo hasta que Sakura colocó una mano en su mejilla, volteando nuevamente su rostro **- y que…ya no eres tan mezquino**… - el Uchiha sintió un acaloramiento intenso al verla reírse, dejó de ver los infinitos ojos verdes de Sakura para concentrarse en sus labios medialuna de mueca amable y gentil.

.

La fantasía de Sakura estaba por cumplirse ¿o es que sus ojos le engañaban?

.

Un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer nubló los ojos de Sasuke. No eran fríos ni arrogantes, se volvieron suaves y taimados. Unas poderosas ganas de abrazarlo se hicieron presentes en el corazón palpitante de la pelirosa.

.

Inevitablemente comenzó a acercársele más, oliendo perfectamente esa fragancia natural que él poseía.

.

- **¿Pero que demonios hacen? **- la Namikaze se separó rápidamente completamente colorada. Sasuke carraspeó únicamente regañándose mentalmente ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Primero le sonreía y luego la miraba como si ella le transmitiera paz? Algo andaba mal con él **- ¿Pero que cosa pervertida le hacías a Sakura-chan? **- Sasuke bufó lanzándole un pescado a la cara **- ¡O-Oye!**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

- **¡Maldición! -** maldijo mientras se hacía un vendaje casero en el brazo luego de la batalla - **Naruto idiota… ¿en donde rayos se metió que…?** - la sombra en el pasto lo alertó, tomando su espada para apuntar al agresor detrás de su espalda solo para darse cuenta que de nuevo era el instigador de su curiosidad.

.

Neji lo miró de manera afilada. La firmeza de su mano no tembló, eso le hizo pensar en muchas cosas, como que en realidad tenía una hermana y que ese tipo sabía lo que Sakura no pudo terminar de contarle.

.

- **Tu de nuevo**… - siseo Sai su bajar su arma **- ¿en donde esta Sakura y Naruto?** - Neji no contestó, solo siguió mirándolo, evocando las últimas palabras que pudo recordar de Sasuke.

.

_"El hijo mayor de los Hyuuga"_

_._

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso sabía mejor su vida que él mismo? No tendría respuesta, no hasta que Sasuke y Sakura aparecieran pero por el momento contemplar la molestia de ese chico de cabello negro y corto lo intrigaba.

.

- **Te hice una pregunta**

**.**

- **Dime, caballero ¿Qué es un Hyuuga?** - las pupilas negras de Sai se volvieron diminutas ante la inesperada pregunta y claramente él también recordó el suceso antes del ataque.

.

- **¿Para que quieres saber?** - dijo de manera tajante.

.

- **Mi origen… ¿Qué sabes al respecto?**

**.**

- **¿Tengo cara de hechicero que lee la fortuna?**

**.**

- **Entonces háblame sobre ella, sobre Hinata** - algo palpitó violentamente en el pecho del pelinegro **- háblame sobre la mujer que es mi hermana**

**.**

- **¡Cállate!** - Sai se puso de pie blandiendo su espada con furia hacia el de ojos grises **- ¿¡porque?! ¿¡Porque te pareces tanto a ella?!**

**.**

- **Probablemente porque ella es mí…**

**.**

- **¡No lo digas! ¡Hinata es mi hermana, no tuya, ella es…!**

**.**

- **Neji -** la voz grave de Pain sobresalió de entre los arboles con el resto de la manada - **creo que es mejor que te marches** - le dijo a Sai quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - **perdimos contacto con Sasuke y la Princesa** - Pain suspiró **- supongo que tendremos que seguir sin ellos**

**.**

- **Sakura… ¿y Naruto? ¿¡Que han hecho con él?! -** vociferó Sai interviniendo abruptamente en la conversación **- ¡Respóndanme!**

- **¿Naruto?**

**.**

- **El hijo mayor de Minato** - intervino Suigetsu apareciendo con Kiba y Nero a su costado **- él también está perdido**

**.**

- **Asi que los tres están juntos - **dijo Pain de manera pensativa - **Sasuke sabe las rutas que debe usar, con suerte el hijo de Minato pueda seguir sus huellas, dudo mucho que la Princesa quiera separarse de su sangre**

**.**

- _"Naruto está con ella"_ - pensó Sai. Eso ligeramente lo alivió y le dio esperanza de que consiguiera traer a Sakura de regreso.

.

- **Ahí tienes tu respuesta, caballero. Bien, es hora de marcharnos**

**.**

- **¡Alto! - **Sai los detuvo antes de que dieran media vuelta para irse **- ¿Qué quieren de Sakura? ¿Qué son ustedes en realidad?**

**.**

- **La verdad es un secreto que no debemos contar, confórmate con saber que tus Príncipes están juntos. De la Princesa no queremos nada, ella decidió seguirnos. ¿Sacié tu curiosidad, caballero? **- el 'Hyuuga' miró al de ojos grises de manera intensa **- ¿algo más?**

**.**

- **Por el momento nada -** murmuró viendo como se perdían de su vista. Permaneció quieto hasta que dejo de ver la espalda del de ojos grises y cabello café.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

- **Has actuado a tu conveniencia, Kabuto** - no lo negó, le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

.

Madara se la pasaba alardeando de su plan cuando en realidad no hacía más que vigilar a Sasuke desde las sombras. Su el poder de su convencimiento era tan fuerte como decía no habría problema en ponerlo a prueba. Eso fue lo que pensó al momento de decidir actuar solo y atacar a la manada en la que el joven Uchiha viajaba.

.

Y las cosas le habian salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba con la presencia inesperada del hermano de la pelirosa y su prometido.

.

Añoraba encontrar la debilidad de Sasuke, todos tenían una, lo deseaba fervientemente para así poder manejarlo a su conveniencia cuando se le antojara.

.

- **Mis más sinceras disculpas, Madara** - su rol como doble cara era muy audaz. Lo supo desde el momento en que Madara lo encontró y lo usó como espía en múltiples ocasiones. Él era el favorito, hasta que Madara encontró a Sasuke en esa mañana roja, prueba de la sangre derramada la noche anterior. Noche que marcó el inicio de los planes de Madara.

.

- **Ignoraré tu castigo, me ha servido de entretenimiento ver un poco de acción -** alardeó el hombre mayor riéndose con malicia - **asi que el predecible hijo de Minato, por ese niñato fui desterrado, que inútil. Me pregunto… ¿ahora de qué manera influirá en todo esto?**

**.**

- **¿No temes del pasado que tiene con Sasuke? **- Madara soltó la carcajada.

.

- **Dos insignificantes encuentros no pueden considerarse pasado, Kabuto**

**.**

- **¿Sigues creyendo en su lealtad? La mera verdad Sasuke podría apuñalarte por la espalda un día de estos** - Madara lo miró con rabia -** ¿lo has pensado alguna vez? ¿Qué él descubra los hilos que lo controlan? ¿Qué descubra que tú eres su titiritero?**

**.**

- **Su corazón es un pozo negro, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, no existe sentimiento más fuerte que el odio que alberga dentro**

**.**

- **Puede que si haya sentimiento más fuerte**

**.**

- **Ilústrame** - Kabuto no respondió, solo se concentró mirando hacia la nada, mientras su mente trabajaba en idear su próximo sabotaje.

.

- _"El amor"_ - se dijo a sí mismo pensando en cómo usar ese sentimiento a su favor.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

El anochecer llegó y con ello una gélida ventisca lo bastante furiosa para provocar que Sakura no conciliara el sueño.

.

Naruto escuchaba el castañeo de los dientes de la pelirosa. Se talló ambas manos buscando calor.

.

- **¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?** - ella asintió con una sonrisa débil.

.

La cama de hojas improvisada no era suficiente para acumular el calor suficiente para que dejara de temblar. Naruto se quitó su saco rojo con los bordes dorados y se lo colocó a la muchacha.

.

- **N-no Naruto, te congelarás también…** - balbuceó ella debido al frío.

.

Sasuke los miraba desde un montículo de rocas calizas. Ciertamente esa noche era más fría que las anteriores, pero él podía resistirlo gracias a su temperatura corporal, a los hombres-lobo siempre les hervía la sangre por asi decirlo, así que aquel acto de la naturaleza le era indiferente.

.

Lo que no le era indiferente por alguna razón desconocida eran las muecas que la Namikaze hacía para controlar su frío. Intento ignorar sus labios morados y sus mejillas rojas pero le era inevitable no verla. Rodó los ojos fastidiado, lo que menos deseaba era cargar con ella resfriada.

.

- **Hey, hay una forma de que entre en calor -** dijo desde lo alto a Naruto quien lo miró con desconfianza. Sakura apenas y escuchaba, estaba en posición fetal buscando alguna fuente de calor en su cuerpo **- ¿quieres dejar de verme así, gatito?**

**.**

- **Por alguna razón sigo desconfiando de ti**

**.**

- **No te estoy pidiendo que confíes, se trata de ella -** señaló a Sakura y su cuerpo tembloroso.

.

- **¿Cuál es tu idea?** - Sasuke saltó hábilmente y caminó hasta Sakura. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, lo vio tomar lugar a un costado de la pelirosa - **¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que…?**

**.**

- **Shh** - emitió para que se callara. Tomando control del brazo de Sakura, lo alzó teniendo más acceso a su cercanía. La pelirosa fue abriendo con dificultad los ojos aun sin dejar de castañear los dientes.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke,…qu-qué? -** inmediato sintió calidez al apoyar sus manos en el pecho descubierto debido a su haori abierto.

.

El palpitar de su corazón se volvió irregular. Un calor corporal tan distinto al suyo, Sakura cerró los ojos arrullándose con el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un acercamiento que no habia podido lograr en todos esos días que llevaba con él.

.

- **¿Qué haces? **- preguntó Naruto aun con desconfianza.

.

- **El calor corporal de…** - carraspeó recordando el secreto que debía mantener.

.

- **¿Ah?**

**.**

- **L-las personas son…cálidas cuando están vivas…** - murmuró Sakura liberando del interrogatorio a Sasuke para con su hermano. En pocos segundos Sasuke corroboró su respiración tranquila, se habia dormido.

.

- **Se lo que eres **- Sasuke miró a Naruto intensamente **- eres un hombre-lobo**

**.**

- **¿Crees en los cuentos, gatito?**

**.**

- **Comencé a creer cuando salvaste mi vida** - eran dos hombres que mantenían una conversación taimada - **Sasuke** - el Uchiha embozó una sonrisa ladina sintiendo la respiración de Sakura en su pecho.

.

- **Quiero creer que eres muy malo para recordar nombres, lugares y hechos** - dijo el pelinegro con ironía pues hasta hace pocas horas Naruto no sabía quién era él.

.

- **Supongo que decir lo siento no es suficiente -** Sasuke frunció las cejas confundido.

.

- **¿Por qué te disculparías conmigo?**

**.**

- **Porque olvidé el nombre de un amigo** - el Uchiha se tensó al escuchar la última palabra.

.

- **¿Amigo? Solo salvé tu vida ¿vas por ahí haciéndote amigo de todo el que se te cruza o qué?**

**.**

- **Le contaste a Sakura-chan una verdad a medias** - Sasuke lo escrudiñó con la mirada **- oí lo que le dijiste, ese día hice más que solo salvarte la vida ¿recuerdas?**

**.**

- **¿Vas a chantajearme, Naruto? **- el rubio sonrió al escuchar por fin su nombre aunque de una manera un tanto seca.

.

- **Mi oferta aun sigue en pie**

**.**

- **Entonces mantenla eternamente porque no la voy a aceptar** - Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia el ser que dormía a su lado.

.

Si bien Sakura le habia parecido curiosa la primera vez que la vio, hace años, con ese peculiar cabello color rosa y esos ojos verdes, parecía que los tiempo le estaba obligando a que se fijara más en ella, en lo que se habia convertido, en esa bella muchacha que ahora solo le estaba causando problemas.

.

La hija del Rey. Inevitablemente sus ojos se nublaron con odio. Dejó de contemplarla para mirar a Naruto, la copia exacta de Minato, el hombre que le había arrebatado una vida feliz.

.

- **Aun no me dices porque te dedicas a esto** - preguntó Naruto tomando uno de los pescados ya fritos junto a la fogata para comenzar a morderlo **- a robar**

**.**

- **Solo tomo prestado **- ironizó Sasuke con gracia - **los ricos no necesitan de todo eso que les sobra, pongamos un ejemplo, podría hurtar tu espada y te conseguirías otra**

**.**

- **No te dejaría ni siquiera rozarla** - el Uchiha de carcajeó ante la molestia del rubio tan similar a aquella vez que quiso hurtar la espada de Sakura - **esta fue la primera espada de mi padre -** la diversión que Sasuke habia comenzado a sentir se esfumó mientras que un sentimiento de admiración creció en Naruto -** esta espada significa tanto para mí como para él**

**.**

- **Tu padre el justo ¿no?** - escupió el pelinegro con desdén irónico -** si tan solo supieras**

**.**

- **¿Si tan solo supiera qué? **- Interrogó el de ojos zafiro ante el tono altanero y déspota de Sasuke.

.

- **Todos tenemos números rojos, una cuenta pendiente, tu padre esta bañado en sangre y yo también** - masculló de manera amenazante.

.

- **¿De que hablas?**

**.**

Sasuke gruñó, estaba hablando de más.

.

- **Si yo fuera tú, Naruto, no confiaría tanto en aquel al que llamas padre**- el Namikaze se puso de pie ofendido y molesto.

.

- **No hables de él como si lo conocieras** - Sasuke comenzó a irritarse.

.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura parecía aplaudir el hecho de que su padre habia acabado con su familia. El hecho es que no lo sabían y eso comenzó a cabrear al Uchiha.

.

- **Hmp ¿y tú si lo conoces? ¿Qué tanto conoces de él?**

**.**

- **¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?** - el pelinegro apretó los puños y la rabia comenzó a fluir a modo verbal.

.

- **Que tu Rey es un asesino**

**.**

El Namikaze a segundos de haber escucha esa absurda confesión entró en cólera.

.

- **Debe ser un chiste**

**.**

- **Un chiste que acabó con mi vida** - dijo con la voz cargada de rencor, levantándose del suelo, dejando a Sakura a centímetros de él -** él asesinó a mi familia**

**.**

- **¡Cállate! ¡Eso no…! - **la voz de su razonamiento se hizo presente.

.

Recordando todo lo que en estos días habia sucedido, todos esos secretos, todo lo que desconocía y no quería creer.

.

Miró a Sasuke y su odio latiendo. Empezó no creyendo que fuera posible ver cosas que solo leía en sus libros de cuentos, creyó en su amistad con Sai, creyó en que Sakura habia sido secuestrada, creyó que su padre no ocultaba nada.

.

Y en todo se equivocó.

.

¿Qué porcentaje de verdad tenía la acusación de Sasuke? Sonaba absurda, descabellada, ingenua pero no parecía un chiste totalmente, eso pensó al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos rojos de Sasuke.

.

Pero recordó el rostro de Minato, melancólico, triste por su pasado y sin embargo le dio momentos de risa, únicos de padre a hijo. Su sonrisa nunca fue falsa. Si él pudo cargar con una culpa que tal vez no cometió, con los miles de errores que si cometió pero nunca los desatendió.

.

_"Un Rey tiene muchas obligaciones, cuidar de sus hijos es la mayor de todas"_

_._

- **Tu y ella son los hijos de un asesino**

**.**

- **No** - dictó Naruto en tono severo. Dando por hecho que no era verdad y que no lo haría dudar de su propia palabra **- yo creo en él. Mi padre no es un asesino**

**.**

- **¿Y cómo lo sabes, idiota?**

**.**

- **Porque él convivió con uno de tu especie** - algo latió dentro de Sasuke - **¡él no tenía necesidad de matar a nadie y menos a hombres-lobo!**

**.**

- **¿Quién era? ¡Dime su nombre!**

**.**

Ojos negros tan duros como los de él y entonces lo supo. Pinceladas de recuerdo, de ese único retrato que Minato siempre guardaba en un cofrecito de madera porque tal parecía que deseaba sepultar su doloroso pasado únicamente para él mismo.

.

Los mismos ojos, la misma expresión, el mismo semblante. La misma personalidad que quizá ellos compartían porque tal vez él era su padre.

.

- **¡Habla!**

**.**

- **F-Fugaku-san…** - Sasuke se quedó helado al escuchar el nombre de su padre **- t-tu eres su hijo…un Uchiha…**

**.**

- **Por supuesto que lo conoce…** - la respiración del pelinegro se volvió irregular, casi como si gruñera y sus manos comenzaron a moverse como si quiera reprimir algo **- ¿te contó la historia? ¿Te contó su pasado manchado de sangre? ¡¿Ah?!**

**.**

- **Si tú eres su hijo…y tu familia fue asesinada, e-entonces…**

**.**

- **¡Brillante deducción Naruto!**

**.**

- **F-Fugaku-san esta muerto -** fue en un breve pestañeó en el que Naruto lo perdió de vista, siendo bruscamente azotado hacia la pared más cercana con el brazo del pelinegro limitándole la respiración en su cuello.

.

- **Claro que está muerto, fue tu padre quien mandó a terminar con mi gente ¡con mi familia!**

**.**

- **¡No! -** gruñó Naruto tomando suficientemente para empujarlo y liberarse de él - **¡No es cómo crees! ¡Mi padre ni siquiera sabe que el tuyo esta…esta muerto…! ¡Eran amigos!**

**.**

- **¿Amigos? -** Sasuke soltó una carcajada irónica - **¿Qué amigo apuñala al otro? ¡Dime! -** el odio hacia su familia, Naruto lo pudo sentir, como recorría su columna, como esas ganas de querer vengarse iban más allá de lo que él habia imaginado. Inevitablemente dirigió su mirada zafiro hacia Sakura.

.

Hija de Minato, su hermana. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba empeñado en querer vengarse.

.

- **Aléjate de Sakura…** - Naruto tomó la espada de Sakura ya que la suya estaba de lado de Sasuke. Se colocó delante del cuerpo aun adormecido de su hermana con la espada empuñada.

.

- **Los dos están aquí - **rió con maldad- **podría asesinarlos a ambos en segundos, pero quiero que él lo vea, como me deshago de sus dos hijos **- Naruto frunció el ceño sin retroceder.

.

- **Escucha, no sé ni quiero imaginarme por todo lo que has tenido que pasar Sasuke, pero mi padre no asesinó a tu familia… la realidad de las cosas es otra, estas confundiendo todo**

**.**

- **Yo no estoy confundiendo nada, él que debe de replantearse su vida eres tú, no estoy aquí para convencerte. Lo que sea que él te haya inventado hace que lo odie aun más.**

**.**

Era verdad. La versión de Sasuke sonaba totalmente diferente a la que su padre le habia dicho. Descabellada, pero de algo estaba seguro, Fugaku estaba muerto. No podía dar certeza de cual versión era la real. Confiaba en su padre pero también dudaba de que Sasuke le estuviera mintiendo ¿Qué razón tendría para fingir decirle que su familia habia sido asesinada?

.

A menos…

.

- **Q-qué alguien más la haya asesinado…** - balbuceó deduciendo rápidamente - **¿tienes pruebas?**

**.**

- **El estandarte del reino que ondeaba a un costado del cadáver de mi padre ¿eso cuenta? -** masculló con acidez el pelinegro.

.

- **Esa no es prueba suficiente**

**.**

- **¡Debe ser una broma! -** encolerizado, Sasuke mostró sus garras atacando directamente al rubio. El filo de sus uñas rechinó contra el metal de la espada que empuñaba Naruto **- ahora ya lo sabes ¿Cuál es tu plan, Namikaze?**

**.**

- **Si en verdad nos odias tanto, si tanto quieres vengarte… ¿Por qué no has matado a Sakura?**

**.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y el odio comenzó a disiparse. Naruto aprovechó esto para aumentar su fuerza y apartarlo un par de metros. Una inesperada tormenta se habia desatado afuera de la cueva y con tanto grito y ruido, Sakura comenzó a despertarse.

.

- **Mmm… ¿Naruto**? - dijo somnolienta pre visualizando a su hermano de pie con su espada empuñada - **¿q-que haces? -** desvió su mirada alcanzando a ver a Sasuke siendo iluminado por la fogata - **¿S-Sasuke?**

**.**

- **No te le acerques Sakura-chan** - la pelirosa tragó grueso mientras lo miraba con profunda confusión.

.

- **Naruto ¿Qué haces? Ba-baja el arma**

**.**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Si Sakura se enteraba del porqué de su discusión ella no dudaría en ponerse del lado de Naruto, lo que ocasionaría que estuviera en desventaja y tuviera que recurrir únicamente a matarlos a ambos.

.

Matarla. Por alguna razón imaginarse con sus manos manchadas por su sangre le hizo estremecer.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke…?**

**.**

- **Sakura-chan, él quiere…**

**.**

El sitio justo en el momento justo. Pedazos de piedra comenzaron a caer de la parte superior de la cueva y un rugido mucho más fuerte que el de un lobo compitió con el eco de un relámpago al mismo tiempo.

.

- **¿Y ahora qué?**

**.**

**.**

**_(FIN DE CAPITULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_ Sí, he subido antes por una razón, resulta que salgo de viaje hoy en la noche y es posible que no pueda subir el sábado y tampoco quiero dejarles a las espera jajajaja no quiero ser cruel._

_Estoy tan emocionada con esta historia que todas las noches sueño con ella :)_

_Les tengo una noticia, ya que muchas me pidieron hacer un** Epílogo de 'Everyday'** he decidido hacerlo, porque ustedes lo pidieron w, así que esperenlo con ansías, trabajaré en ello._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Un Rey no se lamenta** , Naruto y Sakura son nuevamente obligados a separarse pero el rubio le hace una promesa a Sasuke antes de verlo irse con Sakura. _

_En la intimidad del bosque, mientras Sakura llora, Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse mal al verla y la calma (a su modo con un beso), nuevamente le abre parte de su corazón._

_Y la verdad se revela completamente, la tristeza que se encuentra detrás del agua turmalina azul de los ojos de Minato._

_..._

_**"¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Reúne tus pruebas que yo reuniré las mías! "**_

_**"Me vengaré de ti, de tu padre...de Sakura"**_

_**"O**__**h amigo mío, tendría cuidado si fuera tú"**_

_**"No te tengo miedo"**_

_**"No hablaba de mí"**_

_**...**_

_**"Su nombre era Itachi...era mi hermano mayor. Nunca pude ser como él"**_

_**"Nadie debe intentar parecerse a alguien más. Yo lo intenté"**_

_**"Si no te callas, yo mismo te haré callar"**_

_**...**_

_**"¿Porque no me lo dijiste Fugaku?"**_

_**"¿Que hubieses hecho?"**_

_**"Me habría puesto de tu lado"**_

_El amanecer llegó como un duro deber que no quería ejercer._

_**"Dame esa felicidad...Minato"**_

_**"N-No quiero hacerlo, e-eres mi hermano, yo..."**_

**_"No lo serás, me vas a liberar…y deja de lamentarte, un Rey no se lamenta… Minato…tu siempre serás mi hermano y esta cicatriz que me quedará de la herida que me hagas será prueba de que mi lazo contigo será eterno"_**

**_..._**

_Ejé! El capítulo será el más largo hasta ahora, claro, planeo hacer más como este jejeje _

_Dejen sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos, prometo que ahora me tomaré mi tiempo para responderlos! _

_Los quiero y pues les deseo un feliz año nuevo! Nos vemos el próximo año jajaja con un nuevo capítulo, con un nuevo fic, y con el epílogo de 'Everyday'_

_Besos de mora azul!_

_JA NE!_


	19. Un Rey no se lamenta

_Un Rey no se lamenta_

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

La cueva ya no era segura luego de que el piso comenzara a cuartearse. Del techo comenzaron a caer rocas, poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse.

.

- **¡Afuera!** - gritó Sasuke desintonizando la pelea que estaba teniendo con el rubio **- ¡¿Qué esperan?!**

**.**

- **¡Ven Sakura-chan! -** Naruto tomó el brazo de Sakura obligándola a pararse y comenzar a correr al exterior de la cueva.

.

La lluvia estaba recia y la única luz que iluminaba por segundos fugaces era la de los relámpagos.

.

- **¿Qué es? ¿otro gigante? -** preguntó Naruto de manera apresurada dándose cuenta de la concentrada mirada que Sasuke tenía hacia arriba de la montaña.

.

- **¿En tus cuentos mencionaron alguna vez a las Manticoras?** - el Namikaze negó nerviosamente - **bueno, tendrás el placer de conocer una**

**.**

- **¿Q-que es e-eso? -** balbuceó Sakura con temor distinguiendo una silueta que se movía encima de la montaña.

.

Con cuerpo de león y unos cuernos sobresalientes. La criatura descendió desde las alturas provocando una erosión en el suelo al caer. La forma de sus colmillos no hizo otra cosa que obligarlos a retroceder.

.

- **A-ah, q-que nadie se mueva -** balbuceó Naruto con todos sus cabellos apachurrados debido a la lluvia.

.

- **Eso no servirá** - afirmó el Uchiha sin apartar la vista de la criatura - **es una mantícora, una bestia salvaje, solo sigue su instinto**

**.**

- **¿Y c-cuál es su instinto?** - preguntó Sakura a tropezones.

.

- **Matar **- terminó de decir abalanzándose sobre la bestia. La criatura en forma de león tumbó a Sasuke al suelo, acorralándolo debajo de su hozico hambriento por devorarle la cabeza.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - chilló Sakura. Naruto tomó lo único que tenía a su alcance, una piedra.

.

- **¡Oye tú, bestia enorme peluda!** - le lanzó la piedra llamando su atención.

.

- **G-genial, llamaste su atención ¿q-que sigue Naruto?**

**.**

- **N-no tengo idea…**

**.**

- **¡¿Qué esperan para correr par de idiotas!? -** la bestia perdió atención en Sasuke para dedicársela a los Namikaze comenzando a perseguirlos. El Uchiha se puso de pie y con los ojos color sangre desencadenó su transformación trepándose a la mantícora y clavándole sus ahora colmillos.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke?** - era la primera vez que Naruto presenciaba algo sobrenatural. Verlo pasar de humano a bestia.

.

Sasuke atrapó el cuello de la mantícora con su hocico logrando aventarlo hacia un par de rocas.

.

- **Sasuke ¿estás bien?** - Sakura corrió hacia él acariciándole el pelaje negro.

.

De los escombros se oyó un gruñido. Todavía no estaban a salvo.

.

- _"Súbanse"_ - dijo el Uchiha a través de su mente. Naruto volteó a varios lados antes de entender el origen de la voz - _"¡Arriba ya!" - _Sakura fue la primera en treparse al lomo de Sasuke. Naruto, al asimilar la orden demasiado tarde, fue sujetado por su camisa por el hocico de Sasuke una vez que empezó a correr.

.

- **¡Dame la mano! **- gritó Sakura estirando su brazo para que el rubio pudiera subirse pero ya en movimiento le era difícil.

.

- _"¡Súbelo Sakura!" -_ exigió el pelinegro mentalmente sin apartar su vista carmesí del frente.

.

- **¡Eso intento!**

**.**

- **¡Esperen, tengo una idea!**

**.**

- _"¡Tus ideas son más que absurdas, olvídalo!"_

_._

- **¡Osh cállate!** - Naruto tomó su espada y la clavo en la tierra así que aprovechando de que estaban en movimiento, se soltó de Sakura girando debido a la fuerza, de modo que uso la espada como impulso para girar su cuerpo y dirigir sus pies hacia el hocico de la criatura, golpeándolo directamente en el rostro con sus botas **- ¡JA! ¿Qué dices de eso Sasuke?**

**.**

- _"Solo va a ocasionar que nos maten"_

_._

- **¡Naruto, sube ya!** - la gloria que sintió el Namikaze se esfumó al ver levantarse a la criatura con ganas de querer asesinarlo. Naruto se trepó sin pensarlo mucho.

.

El fango, la lluvia y el peso de esos dos encima de él solo dificultaban las cosas. De su hocico salía aire frío y agitado. Protegerse a sí mismo nunca habia sido problema pero ahora tenía que, no solo ver por su vida, sino por la del idiota de Naruto y la despistada de Sakura.

.

- _"Maldición"_ - se detuvo de golpe al ver que se acababa el camino.

.

Un puente que a simple vista era lo suficientemente frágil para que en cualquier momento pudiese caerse era el único camino para cruzar del otro lado.

.

- **No nos soportará, tendremos que cruzar corriendo** - dedujo la pelirosa bajándose del lomo del lobo. Naruto imitó la acción. Sasuke volvió en segundo a su cuerpo de humano. Los tres comenzaron a correr.

.

La humedad en la madera la hizo frágil que en uno de los pasos que dio Sakura, esta se quebró provocando que su pierna quedara atorada.

.

- **¡Sakura-chan…!**

**.**

_(NARUTO POV'S)_

_._

Yo siempre pensé que la responsabilidad del hermano era proteger al más pequeño. Siempre me empeñé en cuidar de Sakura-chan, tal vez por eso ella es como es ahora.

.

Tal vez quise pensar que ella siempre dependería de mí, pensé de manera egoísta, en que nadie más debería tener el derecho de cuidarla.

.

- **¡Sakura!** - y menos alguien como él pero, ahora grita su nombre con una preocupación impresionante. Con una expresión que no es de alguien que busque asesinar.

.

Le dije arrogante, mezquino y muchas otras cosas que lo descalificaron, pero eso no me hacía mejor que él.

.

Y si ahora que no estoy con ella existiera alguien que la cuide como yo, que sepa lo que ella vale. Tal vez pueda ser él, quien me salvó la vida, quien me odia en sobremanera tal vez, quien hace unos minutos juró matarnos por algo que no cometimos.

.

_"Entonces… ¿Por qué no has matado a Sakura?"_

_._

_"No puedo volver aun, no puedo dejarlo solo…"_

_._

Sakura-chan creció y no solo yo lo noté, sino él también, por mucho que quiera negarlo.

.

- **M-me atoré…** - pero sigue siendo una chica, una a la que se debe proteger.

.

- **Sube a mi espalda, será más rápido** - le enseñé hasta donde pude hacerlo. Tal vez, la razón por la que Sasuke no ha podido vengarse aún, es por ella. Me lo dice su cara de preocupación hacia ella.

.

_"Nee, Naruto-niichan, si yo pudiera ayudar a las personas sería muy feliz…"_

_._

- "_Si podrás,…Sakura-chan…"_

_._

_(END NARUTO POV'S)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Con Sakura en su espalda Sasuke logró cruzar con más rapidez el puente que pedazo a pedazo iba cayéndose. El rugir de la mantícora estaba cada vez más cerca.

.

- **¡Espera! -** gritó la pelirosa dándose cuenta de que Naruto se habia quedado atrás **- ¿Naruto? -** el rubio solo le sonrió ampliamente regresando del lado contrario - **¡Naruto!**

**.**

- **¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Reúne tus pruebas que yo reuniré las mías! - **Sasuke frunció el ceño. No habia nada que probar, su venganza ya estaba encaminada o al menos eso pensó él. No había manera de que Naruto le hiciera creer lo contrario **- nee, Sakura-chan, te encargó a ese bastardo **- terminó de decir cortando las sogas que sostenían el puente con su espada.

.

- **¡Naruto!**

**.**

- _"No me harás cambiar de idea, Naruto" -_ se limitó a pensar el Uchiha únicamente para que el rubio lo oyera - _"me vengaré de tu padre, de ti…"_

_._

- _"¿De Sakura-chan también?"_

_._

- _"También de ella, me vengaré de Sakura"_ - Naruto soltó una risilla como si no le creyera.

.

- _"Que tengas suerte entonces"_ - pensó el Namikaze aun sonriendo - _"oh amigo mío, yo me cuidaría si fuera tú"_

_._

- _"No te tengo miedo" -_ Naruto soltó una carcajada.

.

- _"No hablaba de mí"_ - dirigió su mirada hacia el semblante afligido de Sakura. Por fin lo había entendido, todo eso que Sakura quería mostrarle, lo que inicialmente había creído que era un capricho, insistiendo volver a ver a ese niño iba más allá que solo sentir cariño y amor, tal vez ella tendría el poder para cambiar el corazón de mucha gente, comenzando por el de Sasuke - _"no la lastimaras, estoy seguro de eso, hasta el día que volvamos a vernos y te haga ver la verdad, ese día lo entenderás Sasuke"_

_._

La criatura apareció y lo último que vio Sakura fue la determinación en los ojos de Naruto al empuñar su espada una vez más.

.

- **¡Naruto!**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Creí que estabas seguro de su lealtad**

**.**

Eso habia sido lo que Madara le había asegurado, confiando en que Sasuke no se volvería suave con el rubio. Pero tal vez temía que el hijo de Minato pudiese persuadir al Uchiha.

.

El escenario perfecto, los cadáveres de sus padres junto al estandarte del reino; Madara había recreado la escena perfecta, solo hacía falta que Sasuke la creyera, y asi lo hizo, porque su mente era débil, pero resultaría desastroso si él siguiera teniendo una mente tan frágil, que se deje influenciar y, esa hiperactividad y justicia que poseía el hijo de Minato podría influir de manera trágica.

.

- **Nunca está de más prever ¿no crees?** - le dijo el hombre a su subordinado de cabello gris.

.

- **Tienes miedo -** siseo Kabuto tomándolo por sorpresa **- por eso enviaste a los gigantes y a la mantícora, los obligaste a separarse**

**.**

- **Eres bastante inteligente**

**.**

- **Eso no aminora tu miedo** - Madara se puso de pie completamente rígido.

.

- **La acidez de tu lengua es digna de ti, una serpiente** - Kabuto sonrió con malicia desapareciendo de su vista.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

Sakura no paraba de sollozar. El aire seguía frío debido a la madrugada. La lluvia había cesado pero no su preocupación por Naruto. Sasuke esperaba de todo por parte suya, reclamos, golpes por solo haber huido, los preferiría a en vez de estarla escuchando llorar sin parar. Era fastidioso hasta cierto punto.

.

Ella no le decía nada, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, parecía ser que Sakura se quebraba con todo lo relacionado a su familia. El Uchiha rodó los ojos, solo la luz del fuego de la fogata improvisada hacia notar la angustia en el semblante de la pelirosa junto a la poca paciencia que aun quedaba en él.

.

- **¿Quieres parar de llorar? -** dijo sin consideración alguna él. Sakura lo miró únicamente para volver a seguir sollozando. El pelinegro bufó -** por dios, eres insoportable**

**.**

- **¡Se trata de mi hermano! ¡Tú no entiendes, tú…!**

**.**

- **¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué es posible que este muerto?** - Sakura respingó ante sus frías palabras **- lamento decepcionarte pero eso ya no me importa en lo absoluto**

**.**

- _"Es cierto…su familia fue…" -_ pensó la pelirosa tragando grueso recordando que su familia habia sido asesinada, eso le habia dicho días atrás **- l-lo siento -** la frialdad con que inicialmente Sasuke la veía pareció ceder muy lentamente, pero aun no dejaba de sentirse irritado** - e-es solo que…**

**.**

- **Él está bien - **Sakura se sorprendió.

.

- **¿C-cómo lo sabes?**

**.**

- **Envié a Taka a que alertara a Pain en caso de que…** - carraspeó **- de que necesitáramos ayuda**

**.**

- **E-entonces él…**

**.**

- **Ajá, además llegaron refuerzos de tu reino, más caballeros** - bufó él rodando los ojos - **¿satisfecha? -** Sakura dibujó una ligera sonrisa asintiendo. Sasuke estaba molesto, no con ella, consigo mismo por estar sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago. ¿Producto del hambre? Hasta a él se le hacia estúpida aquella suposición. Algo extraño estaba pasándole y todo tenía como punto de origen a Sakura.

.

- **Oye…** - susurró ella con cierta delicadeza.

.

Sasuke se pudo dar cuenta, de la profunda curiosidad que Sakura tenía acerca de él. Suspiró, si no le respondía al menos una cosa perdería la confianza que ya le tenía y eso perjudicaría sus planes futuros.

.

- **Su nombre era Itachi…** - las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su garganta - **era mi hermano mayor…** - el semblante de Sakura se volvió dulce, lleno de compresión pero también con un deje de tristeza por él -** no sé que más decirte sobre él -** la pelirosa sonrió con ternura, arrimándose lo suficiente para colocar su mano encima de la suya.

.

- **¿Cómo era? ¿era igual a ti**? - Sasuke no pudo comprender, como alguien como ella tuviese esa sencillez al preguntar.

.

- **Él no se parecía nada a mí, él siempre fue el mejor en todo, nunca pude ser como él**

**.**

- **¿Por qué?**

**.**

- **Porque era débil** - Sakura negó.

.

- **No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué querías parecerte a él? -** la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha.

.

- **Porque él era el mejor en todo, todos hablaban de él **- Sakura lo comprendió.

.

La imagen de él de pequeño quedó debajo de la suya cuando era pequeña, sucedía exactamente lo mismo con Naruto. Él era miedoso pero cuando existía el peligro no dudaba en enfrentarlo, a la vez que él creció y ella también, las responsabilidades de ambos cambiaron.

.

El destino de Naruto era ser Rey, y Sakura su sombra, eso pensó alguna vez. Tal vez parte de eso habia influido en haber hecho lo que hizo, el de vestirse de hombre, no solo para probarse a sí misma que podía enfrentar cosas como esas, sino también para probarle a Naruto que podía ser su igual o incluso mejor que él.

.

Pero ahora, con casi un mes lejos de casa su mentalidad habia cambiado.

.

- **Nadie debe intentar parecerse a alguien más**… - musitó ella apretando su mano. Sasuke la miró con recelo. ¿Qué podría saber ella?

.

- **¿Y tu como sabes?**

**.**

- **Porque yo lo intenté** - el Uchiha ladeó su cabeza analizando esa dulce pero triste expresión - **Naruto siempre fue bueno en todo** - Sasuke rodó los ojos con ironía.

.

- **¿Ese gatito miedoso?**

**.**

- **Tal vez tu cambiaste su forma de ver las cosas ¿no lo has pensado?**

**.**

- **¿Y? ¿tus estas aquí por el mismo motivo?** - Sakura se sorprendió notando la cercanía que Sasuke comenzaba a tener con ella. Comenzó a inclinarse como quisiera intimidarla **- ¿estás aquí para cambiar mi vida?**

**.**

- **Ya te habia dicho que no ¿recuerdas?** - ella rió. Sasuke se alejó un poco al ver que sus intenciones por hacerla retroceder no habian funcionado. No sabía si era bipolar, tal vez no, pero intentaba descifrar como tantas expresiones unidas podía estar en ella sin perder equilibrio. Sabía exactamente cuando gritarle y hacerlo cabrear, pero sus inesperadas sonrisas simplemente lo hacían pensar - **me gustas tal y como eres…** - Ahí, en medio del bosque, sin la seguridad si mañana viviría rozó sus labios dulcemente.

.

Sasuke se quedó rígido, no movió músculo alguno, solo la miró, ella con los ojos cerrados y el carmín de sus mejillas, tan ridícula pensó y sin embargo no hizo nada por apartarla.

.

No fue exactamente un beso pero Sakura lo sintió como uno, su corazón se acelero, sus mejillas ardieron. Solo hasta que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

.

- **A-ah… **- se separó rápidamente de él como si le quemara los labios **- ¡l-lo siento m-mucho! -** en ese tiempo que no se atrevió a verlo, Sasuke la miraba con un extraño sentimiento. No era enojo pero tampoco era felicidad, era como un trance en lo desconocido.

.

La Namikaze no sabía si reír, gritar o llorar. Lo habia besado, ¿forzosamente? En realidad él no se había movido.

.

- **Besas fatal -** por fin emitió palabra alguna mirándola con seriedad. Los nervios se apoderando de la facultad hablante de Sakura balbuceando sonidos pocos entendibles.

.

- **N-no me molestes** - chilló ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza **- l-los únicos besos que he recibido s-son de mi padre y Naruto **- Sasuke se rió - ¡**Y p-por su puesto son en la mejilla!**

**.**

- **Que estúpido**

**.**

- **¡D-Deja de criticarme!**

**.**

- **Cállate, haces mucho escándalo**

**.**

- **¡N-No me digas que hacer!**

**.**

- **Te lo advierto Sakura, o yo mismo te haré callar **- Sakura se sintió irremediablemente molesta, tanto que comenzó a vociferar.

.

- **¡T-Tampoco te tengo miedo! ¡A-Ahora mismo podría golpearte y…! -** La pelirosa pegó un grito ahogado, su cabello se esparció como marea por encima del pasto y la luz que iluminaba su rostro por la fogata hacia resaltar el carmín de sus mejillas - **o-oye**… - con los brazos de él a los costados de su cabeza era muy difícil no estar como una hoja seca en otoño, temblorosa.

.

- **Te lo advertí, que si no te callabas lo haría yo **- y sucedió. Lo que él no planeada ni lo que ella imaginaba. Las puntas del cabello de Sasuke rozaron la frente de Sakura en aquella posición, él arriba llevó el control todo momento, con el movimiento de sus labios encima de los de Sakura.

.

La magnitud de los ojos verdes de la Princesa no cesó, los papeles se habian invertido. Ahora ella era incapaz de cerrar los ojos debido al shock emocional que estaba atravesando.

.

- _"S-sus pestañas…"_ - pensó gimiendo entre el beso -_ "s-son largas…" _- se estremeció cerrando los ojos por fin. Sus manos aun no tenía la suficiente confianza para acariciar su cabello, únicamente se conformó con colocarlas en el cuello de su haori, estrujándolo suavemente.

.

El aroma dulce de Sakura atravesó las fosas nasales del muchacho. Y entonces fue esta vez él quien abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente se separó.

.

Al deshacer la unión de sus labios se volvieron desconocidos, intentando reconocerse con sus miradas inquietas.

.

- **S-Sasu…** - el pelinegro se apartó de ella violentamente.

.

- **Duérmete -** le dijo él con sequedad comenzando a caminar lejos de la luz de la fogata.

.

- **E-espera ¿a d-donde vas?** - balbuceó ella con una mano encima de su agitado pecho.

.

- **Eso no te importa** - y finalmente desapareció.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

El reino de Konoha recibió el amanecer con un amargo sabor.

.

Las noticias sobre el rescate que se había preparado para encontrar a la Princesa no habían sido favorecedoras. Eso pensaron todos al ver regresar a Naruto y a Sai encima de sus caballos, escoltados por una corte de caballeros, ambos con un semblante diferente individualmente.

.

Las miradas tristes y de compasión que le dedicaban los miembros del reino a Naruto en señal de comprensión él parecía recibirlas de un modo muy inusual. Con una sonrisa.

.

Sai no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso, incluso cuando volvieron a encontrarse esta vez con el cadáver de un enorme león con forma de bestia encima de su propio charco de sangre, con los caballeros y Kakashi de lado de Naruto y los hombres-lobos del otro extremo. Habían aparecido 'supuestamente' en ayuda del rubio, Sai únicamente les dedicó una mirada gélida.

.

No había interés en querer saber lo que él y ese tipo de cabello negro y con mirada arrogante había hablado. Su inquietud era saber de dónde Naruto y él se conocían. Sospechaba de un solo nombre y era más que obvio de quien se trataba.

.

Sasuke.

.

De tan solo pensar su nombre una rabia surgía en su pecho.

.

Naruto siempre negó conocerlo, entonces porque tanta conmoción al volver a verlo. ¿Qué le ocultaba? ¿De dónde lo conocía?

.

- **Sai **- le habló el rubio una vez que atravesaron las puertas de la muralla del castillo **- Hinata-chan esta…**

**.**

- **¡Sai-kun!** - las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a la Hyuuga correr desesperadamente a abrazar al pelinegro **- v-volviste…que alivio…** - a Sai comenzó a arderle la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se acumularon en sus ojos. Ver a Hinata solo le hizo recordar lo demás que habia sucedido.

.

Unos ojos grises aparecieron en su mente y no precisamente eran de Hinata.

.

La abrazó con fuerza. Naruto miró la escena con cierta tristeza hasta que sintió la presencia de su padre bajando las escaleras.

.

- **Yo…** - Minato negó con una sonrisa triste - **vi a Sakura** - dijo Naruto intentando no sonar desanimado - **ella está bien, fuerte y saludable y terca como siempre** - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

.

- **Eso me alegra**

**.**

- **Padre… -** tragó grueso antes de seguir hablando **- h-hay algo que debo decirte** - Minato pudo ver a través de él una noticia triste, tal vez la que esperaba con angustia hace mucho tiempo. Sonrió levemente.

.

- **Háblame de él, Naruto** - el rubio menor se asombró creyendo que se refería a Fugaku. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, no quería ser él quien se lo dijera. La muerte de alguien a quien estimaba tanto su padre - **háblame de Sasuke** - y la máscara cayó, cuando Sai pudo oír su nombre y cuando en Naruto crecieron de nuevo las dudas.

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

Esa mañana los Hyuuga regresaron a casa, aunque Naruto estaba convencido de que Sai volvería con frecuencia. Necesitaba hablar con él.

.

- **Príncipe **- el rubio se dio la vuelta viendo a Kakashi **- su padre lo espera en el estudio** - Naruto asintió con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que solía dar, un poco triste.

.

- **Gracias** - agradeció encaminándose al estudio. Al abrir la puerta la oscuridad de la habitación lo hizo agudizar su vista -** ¿padre?**

**.**

- **Ven hijo **- Minato estaba sentado en el piso alfombrado con varios papeles a su alrededor, entre sus manos sostenía ese portarretrato tan preciado para él -** Fugaku…siempre tenía una cara de malhumorado pero en realidad era amable**

**.**

- **Padre…él…**

**.**

- **Lo sé Naruto - **Minato suspiró **- tal vez lo supe desde hace tiempo pero no quise creer que Fugaku habia muerto, siempre pensé en la posibilidad de volver a verlo, de conocer a sus hijos pero**… - bajó la mirada apretando con fuerza el portarretrato, en él estaba la foto de Fugaku y él juntos, cuando eran jóvenes **- tampoco hubiera tenido el derecho de hacerlo, no después de lo que hice.**

**.**

- **El ser rey… ¿es un trabajo muy duro, no?**

**.**

- **A través de los años me di cuenta de que nunca debí apartarlo de mí, a un amigo, a un hermano…**

**.**

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Esa noche, Minato conoció por primera vez lo que era el miedo. Presa de esta emoción no supo reaccionar, lo único que obtuvo fueron manchas de sangre en su rostro. Sangre que no era suya. La noche que sería especial para él, para todos, habia terminado en la peor masacre de la historia.

.

El Reino del Sur habia planeado un ataque sorpresa esa misma noche en que serían anunciados los compromisos de los dos hijos de Jiraiya y el evento más importante, daría a conocer el nombre de su sucesor.

.

Pero todo salió mal desde principio a fin. La sorpresa que se llevó Minato al ver a aquella bella joven de cabello negro convertirse en algo completamente irreal, en un enorme lobo.

.

- **¡Mikoto, basta!** - Fugaku se interpuso entre ella y Minato, protegiendo a este ultimo -** relájate…él no es peligroso**

**.**

- **¿Fugaku, qué…?** - la pregunta del rubio quedó cortada en el aire por una flecha que traspasó el viento, rozándole el brazo derecho al pelinegro.

.

La invasión llegó a ellos antes, la primera estocada enemiga fue detenida por la habilidad nata de Minato solo con la funda de su espada.

.

- **¡Fugaku, corre!** - el pelinegro se quedó estático **- ¡corre, llévate a Mikoto-chan! **- el susodicho asintió corriendo hacia el hermoso lobo azul oscuro.

.

El rubio luchó con valentía y fortaleza a favor al reino que le abrió las puertas y lo vio crecer pero se derrumbó al ver todo su castillo envuelto en llamas. Fuego que consumió la vida de sus padres aquella noche.

.

- **Mina-chan…** - Kushina habia salido ilesa. Sus padres, al defenderla, también había corrido con la misma suerte. Todo se redujo a cenizas mientras el peso de la capa roja, la que anteriormente habia pertenecido a Jiraiya, ahora descansaba en sus hombros, encima de sus ropas sucias y quemadas luego de la batalla.

.

- **Minato-sama -** el oji zafiro alzó su vista perdida hacia el caballero de cabello gris. Un muchacho joven, lo habia visto un par de veces, ahora poseía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo de por vida - **mi Rey** - en cuanto se agachó y le extendió la espada que antiguamente habia sido de Jiraiya lo supo, que todo habría de cambiar.

.

- **No… -** se puso de pie tomando la mano de Kushina - **sus hijos somos dos, yo no puedo tomar ese puesto sin ganármelo firmemente**

**.**

- **Me temo que tenemos una cuestión** - Kakashi carraspeó - **Fugaku-sama no está en condición de volverse el rey**

**.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? -** un grito familiar le hizo erizar la piel. Era él, Fugaku **- ¿en donde esta?** - no obtuvo respuesta - **¡¿En donde esta mi hermano?!**

**.**

Torturándolo hasta que hablara. Todos creían y sospechaban de que el ataque del reino enemigo, la razón por la que habian saltado toda su seguridad, era porque habia un espía entre ellos. Y la razón por la que ahora tenía sujetado con grilletes y cadenas a Fugaku era simplemente porque su apariencia no era la que todos creían, la de un humano.

.

- **¡Ah!** - gritó de dolor nuevamente al ser azotado. Mikoto estaba frente a él, igual con grilletes y cadenas.

.

- **¡Fugaku! -** el azote se volvió a ella y las pupilas negras de Fugaku reclamaron sangre, odio por estar golpeando a la mujer que amaba.

.

- **No te resistas, confiesa lo que eres** - habló uno de los hombres de ahí.

.

- **¡Basta! -** Minato llegó a la escena de cenizas consumidas y sangre. Fugaku estaba con la camisa desgarrada y los ojos rojos como la sangre** - ¿¡Que creen que hacen?! ¡Es mi hermano, exijo que lo bajen ya!**

**.**

- **Minato-sama, no podemos hacer eso, esa criatura es un peligro para todos -** el rostro de Minato demostró confusión y desesperación. Viró su vista y vio las gruesas lágrimas de Mikoto. La recordó en su última forma, una mujer-lobo, él creyó que se referían al peligro que ella representaba.

.

- **¡Bájenlos a ambos! ¡Ella no representa peligro, ella es…!**

**.**

- **No es a ella a quien nos referimos, Minato-sama **- el de ojos zafiro no comprendió **- se lo mostraremos enseguida** - dando una señal simple, el hombre que estaba a un costado de la pelinegra tiró de su cabello, provocándolo terribles gritos. Kushina se llevó ambas manos a la boca intentando reprimir lo suyos.

.

- **¡No! -** gritó Fugaku en medio del dolor - **¡No! -** entonces sus gritos se volvieron rugidos y el rostro de Minato se volvió un poema, uno que difícilmente olvidaría.

.

Esa misma noche, Fugaku y Mikoto fueron encerrados en diferentes torres, separados uno del otro y Minato no pudo hacer nada, difícilmente podría haber hecho algo debido a su aun asombro prolongado.

.

- _"Fugaku… ¿un hombre-lobo?"_ - Minato era valiente por naturaleza pero no para enfrentar algo como eso. Valiéndose únicamente de la hermanad que sentía hacia Fugaku, esa noche con sigilo fue a verlo.

.

En una de las esquinas, sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha estaba él. La sombra a través de los barrotes se hizo presente.

.

- **Fugaku…** - el pelinegro alzó la cabeza, no lograba verlo con claridad pero sabía que era Minato.

.

- **¿Qué…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** - lejos de esa característica voz suya, tan apática y dura, la voz que ahora le salía por la garganta era lúgubre y pastosa, triste.

.

- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** - preguntó el rubio con voz dolida.

.

- **¿Qué hubieras hecho?** - Fugaku llegó hasta él y a través de los barrotes que los separaban, le tomo por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza - **¿Qué hubieras hecho Minato?**

**.**

- **Me habría puesto de tu lado** - el rubio bajo la mirada - **habría evitado todo esto -** Fugaku lo miró, confiaba en él, pero solo confiar ya no bastaba, el rubio ya no era la única persona importante para él, estaba Mikoto, esa adorable muchacha de la que se enamoró y con la que también compartía un mismo destino -** ¿desde cuando eres…?**

**.**

- **Desde siempre** - lo soltó rápidamente.

.

- **Sigo sin entender, Mikoto-chan también es como tú… ¿cómo?**

**.**

- **Según ella me separé de alguna manada, pero eso no importa, siempre supe que era diferente. Cuando ella apareció y la vi convertirse en eso igual a mi supe que no estaba solo -** esta vez Minato alcanzó a colocarle una mano en el hombro.

.

- **¿Asi te has sentido? ¿te has sentido solo?**

**.**

- **Siempre he querido parecerme a ti, he querido alcanzarte **- Minato frunció el ceño con pesar - **tendré que hacerlo de otra manera ya que serás Rey -** el rubio negó con el ceño fruncido.

.

- **No, Jiraiya tuvo dos hijos, y el próximo rey debe ganarse el título** - Fugaku rió con ironía.

.

- **Tú ganarías de todas formas** - Minato abrió la boca para refutar pero no pudo hacerlo -** y tu primera orden como Rey será desterrarme **- sus pupilas azules se volvieron diminutas ante la impresión.

.

- **¿Qué?**

**.**

- **A mí y a Mikoto, mañana temprano**

**.**

- **N-No… ¿porqué?**

**.**

- **Si seguimos aquí eventualmente nos matarán a ambos o moriremos de hambre** - Fugaku tomó aire antes de continuar - **esto no lo hago por mí o por cobardía, lo hago por ella. Mikoto está embarazada**

**.**

- **¿Q-Qué?**

**.**

- **Además, mi otro hijo nos espera** - Minato estaba confundido.

.

- **¿Otro hijo?**

**.**

- **Ahora lo sabes Namikaze, fuiste tío desde hace 3 años** - dijo Fugaku con ironía -** su nombre es Itachi. Mikoto lo ha criado ya que yo no podía meterlo al reino. De otro modo esto hubiera salido a la luz hace mucho tiempo y todo se habría venido abajo, pero ahora ya no puedo esperar más, la vida de mi próximo hijo y la de Mikoto peligra, así que debes ejercer tu poder sobre mí y mandarnos lejos**

**.**

- **E-Espera…e-esto es demasiado, creí que apenas conocías a Mikoto-chan ¿m-me mentiste?… ¿a l-los cuantos años entonces…? Fuiste padre a los 15 y…**

**.**

- **Minato, enfócate en lo que te estoy pidiendo**

**.**

- **¡Me estas pidiendo que sea inhumano! ¡Que te exilie con tu mujer embarazada!**

**.**

- **Nadie sabrá de esto jamás**

**.**

- **P-pero…** - tan valiente pero tan frágil, Minato comenzó a sentir arder sus ojos **- y-yo solo…**

**.**

- **Una vez me dijiste que querías verme feliz ¿recuerdas?** - el rubio asintió sollozando un poco - **entonces dámela ahora, dame esa felicidad, vivir lejos de todo esto, sin ser perseguido es lo único que quiero para mí y para mi familia**

**.**

_(MINATO POV'S)_

_._

Esa noche no pude dormir.

.

El amanecer llegó como un duro deber que no quería ejercer. La capa que una vez fue de Jiraiya ahora estaba sobre mis hombros. Kushina estaba a mi lado al igual que toda la corte de caballeros que ahora me servirían a mí.

.

- **¡El Rey de Konoha, Namikaze Minato-sama!**

**.**

Esos aplausos no saben a gloria, a esa que pensé que sentiría algún día en que yo me hubiese ganado el trono limpiamente. Sabían a pena y dolor.

.

- **Ahora, mi Rey, ¿Qué debemos hacer con los encarcelados?**

**.**

_"Si eventualmente seguimos aquí, nos matarán a ambos"_

_._

Lo que implica ser Rey.

.

Miré a los ojos a Fugaku, que esta al final de la calzada justo en el centro de todos, engrilletado de pies y manos. Mikoto-chan está con él y no ha parado de llorar.

.

_"Dame esa felicidad…"_

_._

- **Minato…** - escucho la voz suave de Kushina a mis espaldas y sintió su mano tomar la mía con fuerza.

.

- **Los exilio** - esa euforia con las que todos gritaron me hacen darme cuenta que no es un sueño. Es una pesadilla.

.

- **La prueba, mi Rey**

**.**

La marca que el Rey debe dejar a los exiliados, una herida de sangre provocada por él recordándole quien tuvo poder sobre ellos.

.

No podía, no podía ni quería lastimar a Fugaku, estaba a punto de negarme y tirar todo por la borda hasta que lo vi.

.

Su sonrisa triste asintiéndome. Me estaba dando su permiso.

.

Es mi hermano, no puedo…

.

- _"Minato…"_ - escuché su voz. No habia abierto la boca pero lo habia escuchado claramente en mi mente - _"hazlo"_

_._

- _"No quiero ser tu verdugo…yo…eres mi hermano...no puedo..."_

_._

- _"No lo serás, me vas a liberar…y deja de lamentarte, un Rey no se lamenta…"_ - sostuve la espada de manera temblorosa - _"Minato…tu siempre serás mi hermano y esta cicatriz que me quedará de la herida que me hagas será prueba de que mi amistad contigo será eterna"_

_._

_(END MINATO POV'S)_

_._

Con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos Minato empuñó su espada y en la primera estocada la sangre de Fugaku corrió justo en su tobillo seguido de un grito.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_¡Aquí de nuevo! Ha pasado tanto jajaja, subiendo el primer capítulo de este año :snif:_

_¡Un año más! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! (?) Si, luego del ajetreo de estas festividades prometo ponerme al corriente con todo, aun me restan unas adorables semanas más de vacaciones, las disfrutaré al máximo jajaja._

_Se acerca mi cumpleaños. (-De acuerdo, eso a nadie le importa -.-')_

_Bueno, muy pronto subiré la historia de Naruto que les prometí, como saben la ganadora fue **'Debutando en el amor'**, comenzaré a trabajar en ella y además subiré una historia más, a petición de mi impertinente hermana menor, será un original, creo que ya habia hablado sobre ella. Tratará sobre la mitologia japonesa, un trío amoroso entre los tres hijos primordiales (Susano, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu)._

_En el próximo capitulo: **No somos diferentes** , Sakura no puede sacar de su mente el beso de Sasuke, y él parece tener problemas con su autocontrol cada vez que Sakura se le acerca. La verdad que por años Minato calló, ahora la responsabilidad pasará a manos de Naruto y su primer sospechoso es Madara._

_**"No hagas eso"**_

_**"¿Q-que cosa?"**_

_**"Morderte el labio, me dan ganas de darte otro beso "**_

_**"No entiendo en qué somos diferentes"**_

_**"Tú no has sufrido como yo"**_

_**"¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Cuentamente todo, hazme sentir todo ese dolor que sientes!"**_

_**"Estoy solo"**_

_**"Mientras a una persona le importes nunca estarás solo "**_

_**...**_

_**"Es su hijo, el hijo de Fugaku-san, su nombre es Sasuke"**_

_**"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué intentas resolverle la vida a alguien quien intenta hacer daño?"**_

_**"Porque es mi amigo, encontraré al responsable…"**_

_Y quizá pueda otorgarle la felicidad que se le fue arrebatada a él. A Sasuke._

**_..._**

_Me encanta esto de los spoilers wuajaja. Las cosas se ponen intensas entre Sakura y Sasuke, y siguen los besos xD_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana con algo nuevo :)_

_Por cierto! **'Everyday' ya tiene su epílogo! ¡Pasen a leerlo! **_

_Besos_

_JA NE!_


	20. No somos diferentes

_No somos diferentes_

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Agua fresca era lo que necesitaba para refrescar sus ideas. Desde muy temprano se dio cuenta que él no estaba debajo de aquel tronco de árbol como debería. Estaba cerca, era seguro, pero le decepcionó no verlo.

.

Remojó las manos en el agua del río más cercano. Se sintió bendecida al sentir el agua correr por su cuello y por su cara.

.

De pronto sintió un acaloramiento en sus mejillas y nuevamente recordó la noche de ayer. El beso. Sabor inesperado. Claro está que ella había iniciado pero no esperaba que él le diera otro.

.

- _"Un beso…" -_ cerró los ojos y se llevó las yemas de los dedos a sus labios.

.

- **Te ves tan estúpida **- Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba él, de pie, apoyado con los brazos cruzados al tronco de un árbol.

.

- **¡A-Ah yo…! -** balbuceó ella poniéndose de pie de manera torpe **- n-no te oí**

**.**

- **Claro, porque estabas concentrada en tocar tus labios** - ella bajó la cabeza apenada mordiéndose el labio inferior **- no hagas eso**

**.**

- **¿Q-que cosa?**

**.**

- **Morderte el labio, me dan ganas de darte otro beso -** Sakura se volvió del mismo color que la grana y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su boca incapaz de decir algo coherente -**hmp, como siempre tienes la cara de una** **tonta** - rió él levemente **- por supuesto que no volvería a besarte**

**.**

- **L-Lo hiciste ayer**

**.**

Sasuke había comenzado a caminar pero se detuvo al escucharla hablar.

.

- **Lo hice para callarte, no te confundas** - el semblante esperanzado de la Namikaze se apagó **- termina lo que estabas haciendo rápido, hay que irnos**

**.**

Parecía que Sasuke se negaba a admitir que el beso inesperadamente le había dado a Sakura, no había sido otra cosa que las intensas ganas de querer dárselo.

.

Desde muy temprano la observó dormir, con esa mueca curiosa y la inquietud de sus pestañas. No la miró de manera especial, pero en el rato en el que la contempló intentó no creer que ella le importaba más que para sus propios fines.

.

Asesinar a Minato, hacerlo pagar y con más razón ahora que Naruto había encendido su rabia nuevamente.

.

_"Reúne tus pruebas que yo reuniré las mías"_

_._

- _"Hmp, que idiota" -_ él no tenía nada que reunir, Naruto no conseguiría pruebas. La única verdad es que su venganza se llevaría a cabo y ni él ni nadie lo harían cambiar al respecto.

_._

_._

_**~...~…~...~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Por todo esos 20 minutos que llevaban caminando, Sasuke iba adelante, tan rígido como un capitán en el timón de un barco, con esa misma seriedad pero quizá en su mente estaba ideando algo. Sakura lo miraba desde atrás, decepcionada pero algo en su interior le infundió el valor para hablar.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que se detuviera.

.

- **¿Qué quieres?**

**.**

- **D-descansemos **- el Uchiha alzó una ceja en desacuerdo.

.

- **Me niego, tenemos el tiempo encima y si queremos alcanzar a Pain y los demás debemos seguir**

**.**

- **Pero…** - Sakura lo detalló y pudo darse cuenta de la mancha roja que descansaba en su haori blanco, a la altura de la costilla **- estas herido**

**.**

- **No es importante **- él hizo ademán de no seguir escuchándola volviendo la mirada al frente.

.

- ¡**Que te detengas!** - chilló ella con toda la autoridad que pudo acumular **- Pain-san pidió que cuidara de ti** - el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

.

- **Que considerado pero tengo la impresión de que me estas mintiendo -** dijo él con ironía.

.

- **B-bueno en realidad…** - Sakura bajó la mirada y en ese pequeño tiempo Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, caminando hasta quedar en frente y obligarla a que lo mirara.

.

- **Odio a los mentirosos** - y la connotación de esa frase iba más que la verdad que buscaba encontrar en la transparencia de los ojos de Sakura. Tan puros y cálidos, le recordaron a los de su madre.

.

- **Él se preocupa por ti -** susurró ella un poco nerviosa por la cercanía -** tú crees que estas solo pero no es así** - Sasuke soltó una carcajada irónica - **hablo enserio**

**.**

- **Replantéate ambas vidas Sakura, tu eres diferente a mí en sobremanera ¿entiendes?** - elevó la voz ante lo obvio.

.

- **No, no entiendo** - insistió ella esta vez colocándose frente a él - **no entiendo en qué somos diferentes -** el muchacho rodó los ojos fastidiado.

.

- **Eres una Princesa malcriada que quiere hacerla de heroína, lo cual desentona completamente con tu pasado lleno de bruma de mentiras -** Sakura se apartó de él, mirándolo con confusión, con un mal sabor. Recordó la pelea entre él y Naruto antes de ser atacados por aquella bestia, también recordó su encuentro con Sai y aquella frase 'reino de mentiras'.

.

Naruto también mencionó algo acerca de reunir pruebas pero ¿de qué?

.

Y si mal no recordaba, Sasuke ya le había insinuado algo parecido los primeros días que volvió a verlo.

.

_"Tu padre caerá de su trono"_

_._

Lo habia olvidado por completo, esa mirada que en ocasiones él le dedicaba iba cargada de cierto sentimiento resentimiento. ¿Era hacia ella?

.

- **De…** - la muchacha afiló su mirada con sospecha y curiosidad -** ¿de que hablabas con Naruto antes de que nos atacara la mantícora? - **Peligro. Los sentidos de Sasuke se dispararon pero su capacidad para ocultar su asombro era fascinante, tanto que su imperceptible rostro no demostró nada, solo inexpresividad.

.

- **Creí que dormías** - murmuró él evitando el tema.

.

- **Escuché sus gritos** - la actitud de Sakura habia cambiado, en ocasiones como en las se moría de ganas por saber sucedía. Se desenvolvía con cierta soltura pero sin perder el sentido de sus preguntas.

.

- **Cosas de hombres, no te interesan**

**.**

- **Me interesa **- se cruzó de brazos deteniendo en seco el caminar de Sasuke - **hablas de verdades y de mentiras pero no me dices nada**

**.**

- **¿Por qué habría de decirte algo? ¿Qué eres tú de mí Sakura?** - la miró, ella no parecía ceder, tampoco su mirada y eso lo fastidió. Sakura le hacía perder los estribos, tanto que se desconocía en ciertos momentos él mismo. Momentos como el de ahora, en el que la acorraló en el árbol más cercano, apretándola contra él **- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí Sakura?**

**.**

- **La verdad **- respondió al instante sin titubear. Podía sentirlo, la marea de sentimientos que fue acumulándose en su pecho. Ese cosquilleo, sintió su aliento **- me conoces, pero siento que me conoces con más profundidad, como si tú supieras algo que yo no…** - apoyó su mano encima de su pecho **- y me lo recuerdas a cada que puedes y… me asusta…**

**.**

- **Primero me besas y ahora te asusto -** soltó él con ironía.

.

- **Yo… ¡N-no desvíes la conversación!** - Sasuke estaba seguro de que si habia algo que a Sakura la pusiera nerviosa era su misma vergüenza **- d-dime de una vez lo que ocultas, necesito saberlo**

**.**

- **¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -** dijo él con voz ronca inclinándose hacia su cuello, de tal forma que tuvo un acceso a oler esa esencia tan característica que ella poseía - **dime Sakura… -** rozó la suave piel de Sakura con su nariz, la sintió estremecer y sonrió porque tal vez dentro de él le fascinaba ser el único que pudiera producir eso en ella - **¿quieres saberlo?**

**.**

- **Sa-Sasuke…** - gimió reprimiendo sus ganas por rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Mantuvo la compostura con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir. Admiró su mano encima de su pecho fornido, caliente, con pequeñas cicatrices, las acarició sin que se diera cuenta, estremeciendo al muchacho provocando que se apartara de su cuello **- a-ah… ¡P-perdón!** - lo empujó intentando volver a retomar el camino con rapidez pero la mano de él tomo la suya, provocando que ambos cayeran al pasto de manera inesperada.

.

- **Ah maldición **- se quejó el pelinegro ante la caída.

.

- **Q-quítate…**

**.**

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa imagen que comenzaba a detestar.

.

La marea rosada que Sakura provocaba con sus cabellos, con esa expresión de inocente, mejillas acaloradas y labios entreabiertos. El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza colocando sus brazos a los costados de los hombros de ella.

.

- **Hn, creí que te encantaba tenerme cerca** - soltó como medio para dejar de pensar en ella de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

.

- **N-no cuando estas encima de mi… ¡a-además, aun no me contestas!** - y nuevamente volvieron a pelear. Parecía que aprovechaban cualquier posición para hacerlo e inevitablemente ninguno quería perder.

.

- **¡Arg! -** emitió él con irritabilidad, moviendo la cabeza a un lado en signo de fastidio, como un gruñido **- ¿Cuál es tu necedad por querer saber todo de mí?**

**.**

- **¿Saber de ti? Has estando mandándome indirectas sobre la credibilidad de mi familia**

**.**

- **¡Loca! **- le gritó él poniéndose de pie.

.

- **¡No lo estoy imaginando! ¡Tú sabes que es cierto! ¡Dime que ocultas! -** no duró ni medio minuto caminando cuando sintió la bota de Sakura estampar contra su nuca **- ¡Dímelo!**- Sasuke contuvo las ganas de ahorcarla ahí mismo. Lo estaba irritando y sabía que perdería, era muy malo para controlar sus impulsos y si ella seguía de molesta insistiendo terminaría por revelarle todo, y eso no era una opción agradable para sus planes.

.

Pensó que tendría que lidiar con Naruto en la remota posibilidad de que aun a estas alturas permaneciera con ellos. De haberlo hecho igual hubiera buscado la forma para librarse de él pero para su buena suerte él ya no estaba con ellos.

.

Pruebas. Naruto se cansaría antes de decepcionarse al no encontrar ninguna. Eso pensó el Uchiha. El gran problema que ahora tenía era retener esa naturaleza de Sakura tan molesta en querer saber, pero no la culpaba del todo, él también le había dado pauta a que sospechara con aquellas indirectas que ella ahora le mencionada.

.

Él y su gran bocota.

.

- **¡Lo que no te quiero decir es…!** - Sakura pestañeó constantemente esperando la verdad. Sasuke se atragantó con su propia saliva ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero de alguna forma tenía que desviarla del tema y que mejor que con el sentimiento que Sakura sentía por él **- e-es que…**

**.**

- **¡¿Es que qué?!**

**.**

O tal vez no estaba preparado para avergonzarse delante de ella.

.

- **¡Es que creo que eres horrenda! ¡Ya lo dije!** - y de alguna manera Sakura se desvió de lo que le preguntó inicialmente pues la cólera montó en su rostro, poniéndose roja del enfado.

.

- ¡**Y tu eres un mamarracho al que…!**

**.**

Sasuke no quería seguir escuchándola solo para interrogarlo y menos para que le estuviese insultando asi que optó por la única manera que conocía para callarla. Besarla.

.

Sakura se dio cuenta, de que su propósito al estampar sus labios contra los suyos era únicamente para librarse de sus gritos. Frunció los músculos de su rostro en muestra de disgusto, incluso le lanzó golpes al pecho para apartarlo pero él se sujetó las muñecas evitando que siguiera haciéndolo y solo cuando sintió una mordida en su labio inferior y gimió supo que habia perdido.

.

Se movió a su ritmo y dejo de forcejear emitiendo sonidos de satisfacción erótica lo suficientemente tentadores para excitar al muchacho, provocando que olvidara su propósito inicial de callarla. Al final él también perdió, cediendo a su único deseo, besarla, besarla hasta cansarse, lo cual no parecía suceder pronto.

.

_"Sasuke"_

_._

_"Ven cielo"_

_._

_"Itachi…"_

_._

_"Sasuke, volveré por ti, lo prometo"_

_._

Recuerdos que le hicieron detenerse. Con los ojos desmesurados abiertos miró a Sakura y su semblante rosado y soñador. Frunció el ceño y rompió el beso bruscamente.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke…?** - Sakura parpadeó confundida, aun con el aliento entrecortado y su cuerpo jadeante.

.

- ** Deja…** - gruñó él con voz ronca buscando aire -** deja de pronunciar mi nombre** - la pelirosa lo miró afectado. Lejos del rechazo que comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo, dejó todo al verlo molesto, triste, atormentado por algo que no comprendía.

.

- ** ¿E-eh? ¿p-porque?**

**.**

**- ¡Deja de hacerlo!** - Sakura se estremeció ante el grito. No tuvo miedo, pero si confusión. Dolor, como si fuera suyo, es lo que siempre le sucedía al ver triste a su padre a Naruto. Le dolía.

.

Las caricias que Sakura le habia dado a su cabello, detrás de su oreja, le parecieron familiares y la forma tan dulce en que murmuraba su nombre. Toda ella, toda Sakura le hacia ver que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, como besarla, si bien quería fastidiarla y tomar partida de ello, las implicaciones por lo que lo habia hecho habian sido diferentes y eso estaba mal para él.

.

- ** E-escucha…yo no quise…** - pedir disculpas. Sakura estaba esmerándose por hacerlo pero ¿de qué? ¿qué habia hecho mal? - **incomodarte…yo solo…**

**.**

**- No soy como tú Sakura, entiéndelo -** masculló él en tono grave aún dándole la espalda -** tu no has sufrido como yo, no podrías entender lo que…** - Sakura lo interrumpió, molesta y con el ataque verbal preciso para desarmarlo y dejarlo rígido.

.

- ** ¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Cuentamente todo, hazme sentir todo ese dolor que sientes pero…!** - ella bajó la mirada mientras los ojos comenzaron a arderle -** n-no te lo guardes, si quieres alguien para desquitarte… -** nuevamente alzó el rostro, decidida -** hazlo en mí**

**.**

¿Serviría? Pensó él. Claro que sí, era la hija de Minato, el hombre que arruinó su vida pero con solo fundirse con la mirada valiente y llorosa de Sakura comenzaban sus dudas.

.

Alguien como ella, quien lo ha tenido todo ¿Cuál era su ferviente deseo por soportar su mal humor y sus malos tratos? Comenzó creyéndola estúpida, sirviéndose en bandeja de plata a él, arriesgandose junto a la boca del lobo, incluso ahora que sospechaba de sus intenciones ¿Qué razón tendría ella para quedarse? ¿Qué razón tenía para ofrecerle que compartiera su sufrimiento con él?

.

¿Por su amistad? ¿Por esa que Sakura se aferraba ciegamente a creer?

.

Por parte de ella existía, pero de él…

.

- **No entiendes nada** - comenzó a decir él - **me arrebataron a mi familia, jamás lo vas a entender**

**.**

**- Es cierto** - incluso alguien como él, con corazón de piedra y nervios de acero fue sorprendido por ella y su acertada forma de hablar - **no lo imagino y…** - tomó aire buscando palabras que le pudiera hacer bien a él - **tal vez nunca lo entienda, pero lo que si entiendo es que tu… te empeñas en creer que estas solo -** Sasuke rodó los ojos con amarga ironía.

.

- ** No me empeño en creerlo, soy eso a lo que llaman huérfano, definición exacta de estar solo - **Sakura negó con suavidad.

.

**- No Sasuke, mientras a una persona le importes nunca estarás solo -** con paso delicado, emitiendo el más mínimo ruido se acercó a él. No con tristeza, sino con una sonrisa, él la sintió aproximarse pero no se volteó a mirarla.

.

- ** No me digas -** soltó él con sarcasmo -** ¿y quién es esa persona a la que le importo?**

**.**

**- Yo -** la pudo sentir, la mano escurridiza de Sakura entre la suya. Él intento apartarla pero ella había ganado en sujetarla obligándose a mirarla. Sakura pudo sentir sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con tal magnitud que tuvo miedo de que él se diera cuenta - **tienes muchas personas a las cuales les importas** - carraspeó ella misma intentando corregir su mal acercamiento romántico **- Pain-san, Kiba-kun, Konan-san, todos… asi que…** - tragó grueso mirando al suelo aun sin soltar su mano -** deja de pensar que estas solo, lo único que estas logrando es entristecer tu corazón y… m-me complicas las cosas -** Sasuke alzó una ceja sin comprender - **q-quiero decir que… ya de por si se me hace muy difícil hablar contigo sobre temas como estos y… -** y el Uchiha bufó con diversión al verla en las complicaciones en las que ella misma se metía. Tan tonta.

.

- ** Eres tan habladora que me das dolor de cabeza, Sakura**

**.**

Tal vez Sakura lo habia percibido tan pequeño. Sasuke era un niño con cuerpo de hombre, las palabras que brotaban de su corazón eran los sentimientos amargos de los que no quería hablar.

.

- _ "Uno, dos pasos"_ - ya no eran tan desconocidos como ella pensaba. Y estaba en lo correcto, porque ahora al tomar su mano él no rehuyo, bueno, al menos no se obstinó en apartarla tanto.

.

- ** No te acostumbres a esto** - gruñó él sabiendo que muy en el fondo las palabras de Sakura las pudo sentir como el deseo que no podía cumplir.

.

- ** Haré que te acostumbres a mi -** prometió Sakura, ahora con la certeza de que comenzaba a traspasar la ártica muralla de Sasuke en su interior.

.

- ** Maldita mi suerte**

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

- ** ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto espera!** - corriendo a través de los callejones de adoquines rojos del pueblo. Desde muy temprano y con una actitud renovada, Naruto habia salido del castillo en compañía casi obligatoria de Sasori -** ¡Aun no me dices a donde me llevas!** - el rubio no contestó. Recorrieron varias calles y se disculparon cada vez que chocaban con alguien, asi aquella carrera los llevó hasta la biblioteca central _- "¿la biblioteca?"_ - solo hasta que Naruto lo soltó notó el enrojecimiento de su muñeca por el agarre - **¡Na…!** - entrecerró los ojos sintiendo la poderosa mirada de la bibliotecaria. Trago grueso - **Naruto -** susurró con la intensidad de un regaño.

.

El Namikaze fue con un único propósito. Buscar entre los registros de los últimos años algo que probara que lo que habia dicho Sasuke era mentira.

.

- ** Naruto, basta de tanto misterio, dime que pasa -** el rubio separó la mirada de uno de los libros que habia tomado para mirar a Sasori.

.

- ** Es bueno que ahora te diriges a mi por mi nombre y no como ****Príncipe** - le sonrió provocando vergüenza en el pelirrojo.

.

- ** N-no evadas mi pregunta** - Sasori carraspeó agazapándose encima de la mesa aumentando la intriga en el ambiente -** ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿y de cuando acá tu interés por la lectura?**

**.**

**- No es eso** - volvió la vista a los libros -** necesito comprobar algo, reuniré las pruebas contundentes para él**

**.**

**- ¿Para él? -** Naruto cerró los ojos con presión recordando que Sasori, ni siquiera su padre sabía de su encuentro con Sasuke - **¿Quién es él?**

**.**

**- U-un amigo -** no fue suficiente pues Sasori colocó su palma encima del libro que tenía Naruto, obligándolo a que lo mirara.

.

- ** Presiento que hiciste algo más que ver a la Princesa, dímelo -** Anonimato, así quería mantener su relación con aquel hombre-lobo. Solo Sakura y ahora él sabían de su existencia, y solo él sabía las razones por las que sus destinos se habian cruzado desde incluso antes de nacer.

.

Había sido claro y preciso, Sasuke creía que su padre habia sido el causante de la muerte de su familia. Ese incidente habia provocado el odio y hasta incluso la forma de ser de Sasuke con todo el mundo, en especial con ellos, los Namikaze.

.

Su padre tenía conciencia de la existencia de los hijos de Fugaku. Sabía de la existencia de Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué no habia sospechado de la relación que tenía con Sakura? ¿Eso también estaba en sus planes desde antes?

.

Sakura conoció a Sasuke a los 6 años. Sucedió el incendio y no lo volvió a ver jamás, eso era lo único que recordaba. Necesitaba más. Su padre le había confesado que siempre pensó que Fugaku había muerto hace años, pero no estaba seguro y también estaban sus ojos melancólicos y triste, era imposible de creer que hubiese sido él el causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo, de su hermano.

.

La única razón lógica que encontraba en todo este rompecabezas era que alguien más, alguien con el poder suficiente y usando el nombre del reino hubiese sido el provocador del malentendido.

.

- ** Naruto -** el rubio parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Había estado cavilando desde hace un buen rato -** ¿la princesa está bien, cierto?**

.

**- S-si…** - murmuró volviendo a hojear los libros -** ella está bien -** Sakura no sabía. Sakura estaba empeñada en cambiar el carácter de Sasuke, pero también quizá estaba empeñada en descubrir lo que ocultada, eso que ahora Naruto conocía -** es parte de su plan** - soltó sin pensar. La venganza contra ellos, Sakura estaba involucrada también, pero entonces recordó la mirada de ambos, la resistencia de la mano de Sasuke al tomar la de Sakura, su semblante preocupado. Había algo más que no estaba tomando en cuenta, la posibilidad de que… -** se enamore…**

**.**

**- D-De acuerdo Naruto, deja de hablar sin sentido y comienza a explicarme**

**.**

**- A-ah perdón, estaba…** - sacudió la cabeza. ¿Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Enamorarse? Era tan bueno como malo a la vez. No, definitivamente no era bueno, era terrible, un desastre que terminaría en tragedia sino aclaraba todo antes y ahí entraba su papel, necesitaba probarle al pelinegro que estaba equivocado antes de que su relación con su hermana avanzase -**escucha Sasori, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?**

**.**

**- ¿Acaso alguien sabe que hasta los 13 años seguías mojando la cama? -** Naruto se atragantó poniendo los ojos en blanco -** exacto, mi lealtad es contigo y con tu familia** - rió Sasori.

.

- ** Bueno, pues ahora centraras tu lealtad únicamente en mi -** el semblante divertido se esfumó - **necesito registros de Madara, ¿lo recuerdas? Quiero todo sobre él**

**.**

**- W-wow, detente ahí** - Sasori echó una mirada a la sala, solo habia unas cuantas personas y la bibliotecaria parecía estar ocupada haciendo otra cosa. Pegó su cabeza casi a la superficie de la mesa comenzando a susurrar -** ¿h-hablas enserio? ¿M-Madara?**

**.**

**- Si, Sasori**

**.**

- ** Ese nombre dejo de decirse hace mucho tiempo por aquí ¿lo recuerdas?** - Naruto frunció el ceño -** ¿Qué se te ha metido a la cabeza para querer saber todo de él?**

**.**

**- Tengo un amigo que…** - tomó aire y suspiró -** tengo un amigo que cree que mi padre mató a su familia** - Sasori quedó como piedra, levantando su rostro de encima de la mesa debido a la sorpresa - **necesito probarle que es mentira**

**.**

**- ¿E-es mentira?** - Naruto lo miró con gelidez -** p-perdon**

**.**

**- Por supuesto que lo es, mi padre jamás hubiese matado a su hermano** - era demasiada información y Sasori únicamente se revolvía más - **mi padre y el suyo eran amigos, casi hermanos, Fugaku-san también fue hijo del viejo Jiraiya**

**.**

**- ¿Tuvieron dos hijos?**

**.**

**- Sasori, si una sola palabra sale de tu boca juro que…**

**.**

**- Por dios Naruto, ¿por quien me tomas? He estado contigo desde que tengo memoria, te debo la vida -** el rubio sonrió colocando su mano encima de su brazo en agradecimiento **- ¿vas a contarme?**

**.**

**- Mi padre…** - tragó grueso - **no es hijo del viejo Jiraiya ni de Tsunade-bachan -** el asombro amplió los ojos marrones del muchacho - **al menos no de sangre, fueron adoptados cuando apenas eran unos niños. Crecieron juntos y llegó el punto en que debía de decidir al sucesor para el trono**

**.**

**- ¿Minato-sama ganó? -** el semblante de Naruto se volvió turbio y doloroso.

.

- ** No hubo ganador, esa noche el país del sur atacó sorpresivamente y ambos lucharon valientemente pero…** - se formó un incomodo silencio.

.

- ** ¿Naruto?**

**.**

**- Fugaku-san resultó ser un hombre-lobo…** - casi arrastró las palabras -** mi padre se vio obligado a desterrarlo junto a su mujer embarazada. Hasta hace poco no creí posible que fuera verdad, pero eso cambió estos últimos días.**

**.**

**- É-él amigo del que estás hablando es…**

**.**

**- Es su hijo, el hijo de Fugaku-san, su nombre es Sasuke -** Sasori se puso de pie de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos. Naruto lo miró con suplicante agonía, el de ojos marrones tragó grueso, tomó el suficiente aire para seguir oyendo y se sentó nuevamente -** esto se ha vuelto más que una misión para recuperar a Sakura, es para evitar que algo malo suceda**

**.**

**- Él… ¿quiere vengarse, verdad? -** el rubio asintió -** santa madre** - exasperó él pasándose una mano por sus cabellos -** e-espera**… - se quedó rígido nuevamente, como si hubiese recordado otro hecho importante -** e-ese Sasuke…es…**

**.**

**- El mismo Sasuke que Sakura conoció hace muchos años**

**.**

**- Por dios Naruto ¿y no sospechas que todo esto lo haya planeado él?**

**.**

- ** ¿Cómo dices?**

**.**

**- Piensalo, tu dices que quiere vengarse, él es la misma persona que Sakura y tu conocen, y si en realidad sabe quien fue su padre y quien fue el tuyo, no crees que…¿Qué esté intentando tomar el trono de tu padre?** - un poderoso eco resonó en el interior del de ojos zafiro -** No solo quiere venganza sino tal vez quedarse con lo que él cree que es suyo por derecho de sucesión**

**.**

**- P-Pero… mi padre no le arrebató el trono a Fugaku-san, tuvo que asumirlo porque fue su obligación de hacerlo**

**.**

- ** ¿Y si él no lo sabe?** - No lo había pensado. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Sasuke, al querer su venganza también quisiera el título de Rey. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, intentando pensar en lo que tal vez él pensaba.

.

Sobrepasando toda lógica, tal vez en su lugar quisiera lo mismo, vengar a su familia. Regresó a la realidad, titubear no era opción, ya no solo la seguridad de Sakura estaba en riesgo sino la de todo el reino.

.

Pero Naruto no era estúpido. Sasuke podía aparentar un solida verdad pero por dentro ésta habia sido cosechada a base de mentiras, mentiras que alguien le habia dicho, por eso pensó en Madara. No estaba seguro de que tuviera relación con los Uchiha pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de recordar eternamente la ultima mirada que les dedicó a él y a Sakura cuando tan solo eran unos niños.

.

Una mirada que daba miedo, que auguraba lo peor.

.

_"¡Iré por tu hija!"_

_._

Sakura. ¿Y si habia tomado provecho del encuentro que habia tenido ella con Sasuke? Pero ¿de donde conocía a Sasuke? Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿Por qué habría de querer asesinar a toda una raza?

.

¿Qué tenía que ver Madara con los hombres-lobo?

.

Del único que sospechaba era de él. Alguien quien supiera perfectamente los movimientos del reino. Él habia sido antiguamente el mayor hombre de confianza de su padre antes del incidente de su exilio. En su mirada, cada que se lo topaba, siempre habia un oscuro pasado, incluso él quien aún no era consciente, debido a su edad, pudo darse cuenta del aura oscura que Madara desprendía en cada una de sus acciones.

.

Madara. ¿Quién era realmente?

.

- ** Aun no me dices porque sospechas de Madara, ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que esta vivo**

**.**

**- Lo está, y sospecho de él porque… no se, lo presiento, él se volvió enemigo de mi padre cuando dejó el reino, incluso puedo asegurar que le tenía un profundo odio**

**.**

**- Sospechar no es suficiente, Naruto -** el rubio cerró sus manos formando puños. Tenía razón. Por eso necesitaba pruebas en el menor tiempo posible.

.

- ** Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda, mientras yo busco pruebas en el castillo tu buscarás aquí y en donde más se te ocurra**

**.**

**- Respóndeme algo** - Naruto le prestó atención -** ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué intentas resolverle la vida a alguien quien intenta hacer daño?**

**.**

**- Porque es mi amigo**

**.**

**- Ni siquiera lo conoces**

**.**

- **¿Y eso importa? -** Sasori suspiró resignado. Una vez que Naruto se empeñaba en hacer algo no lo dejaba hasta verlo cumplido. Quizá tal vez era su peor defecto, pensar en los demás antes que él.

.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó los labios del pelirrojo, ¿Qué acaso Sakura no era igual a él? No habia duda en que eran hermanos, pero, ¿hasta qué punto serían capaces de lograr lo que se proponen?

.

Buscar la verdad. Naruto estaba partiendo hacia historias que jamás creyó oír. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hallar al asesino de los padres de Sasuke, solo rezaba para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

- _"Encontraré al responsable…"_

_._

_"Dame esa felicidad, Minato…"_

_._

Y quizá pueda otorgarle la felicidad que se le fue arrebatada a él. A Sasuke.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Esta vez fui más puntuaaal! 100 puntos para mi! (?) Por si quieren saber mi cumpleaños es el 20 de enero (De acuerdo, eso a nadie le importa ._.) gracias por sus buenos deseos._

_¿Que tal? Las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke van marchando al ritmo que quiero, jajaja._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Controvertido corazón** , Sasuke no puede evitar sentir celos al ver la cercanía entre Sakura y Neji, y lo que se niega a sentir solo hace que tome las peores decisiones._

_Neji la estaba abrazando_

_- **"¿Te estoy incomodando?"**_

**_- "E-eh...no..."_**

_..._

_-** "¡Wow, tranquilo viejo! Pareces molesto"**_

**_- "¡N-no...no es lo que parece!"_**

**_- "No me des explicaciones Sakura, no eres nada mío"_**

_..._

_- **"Por curiosidad...¿no sentirás algo por ella, verdad?"**_

_La imagen de sus labios entreabiertos, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, de sus ojos brillantes inquietos. _

_-** "Consígueme un espía"**_

_-** "Oh muchacho, te conseguiré algo mucho mejor que eso"**_

_**...**_

_****¡Bien! ¡Ese es el spoiler de hoy! JAJAJAJA Nos vemos puntualmente el próximo miércoles, sino es que me animo antes y lo subo el lunes o martes, estén pendientes._

_Ya saben, recomienden a sus amiguiños, hermosa criaturitas de la creación, hacen de mi vida más adorable :3_

_Si quieren hacerme algun comentario, ya saben donde dejarlos y si quieren mandarme tomatazos pueden visitar mi mediocre Facebook -w-_

_ . ?ref=tn_tnmn_

_Besos sabor manzana peñafiel :)_

_JA NE! _

_Prometo responder comentariooos!_


	21. Controvertido corazón

_**Controvertido corazón**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(NORMAL POV'S)**_

_**.**_

Su espalda ancha. Su estatura perfecta. El caos que formaba su cabello y que se mecía con el viento. Al mirar sus manos se distrajo por completo. Piel con piel, el deseo de besarlo sobrepaso sus propios sentimientos. Sentimientos que con cada día, con cada hora que transcurría se hacían más fuertes y por lo mismo menos estables.

.

Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en él.

.

Estos últimos días habian sido fundamentales para darse cuenta que el sentimiento que había sentido por aquel niño había sido magnificado tomando un rumbo distinto.

.

Ya no era solo cariño lo que sentía. Ese cosquilleo al tenerlo cerca. Y los inesperados besos habían despertado la alarma de su corazón. Estaba sintiendo, lo que tal vez toda chica a su edad gozaría.

.

- **Amor…** - murmuró ella para sí misma sin darse cuenta que se había detenido.

.

- **¿Por qué te detienes?**

**.**

- _"Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte…" _- pensó inconscientemente al verlo caminar hacia ella - _"p-porque me haces sentir todo esto y…"_ - él acercó su mano para retirarle un mechón pero ella retrocedió, tomándolo por sorpresa a él - _"porque tal vez…tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo…"_

_._

- **¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa parpadeó ante el grito** - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

**.**

- **A-ah yo… ¡nada! -** reanudó su caminar, dejándolo esta vez a él atrás.

.

- **Atontada** - lo pudo oír claro y fuerte, pero en su lugar solo cerró los ojos completamente avergonzada **- ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? **- le preguntó una vez que la alcanzó caminando a su lado.

.

- **N-no me pasa nada** - se esforzó por sonreír** - e-estaba pensando en mi hermano, e-en cosas sin sentido**

**.**

- **Hn ¿y lo haces muy a menudo? -** Sakura no comprendió - **me refiero a actuar de esa manera cuando piensas en 'cosas sin sentido' **- ironizó sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo. Sakura era como un libro abierto, tan transparente, tan fácil de leer, por eso era tan torpe y despistada.

.

- **Moo, deja de criticarme** - infló las mejillas. Al parecer sus lapsus de debate interno habia terminado.

.

- **Deja de ser tan desesperante** - lejos de enojarse, Sakura sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron del mismo sentimiento **- ¿de que te ríes?**

**.**

- **Hace unos días no creí posible caminar a tu lado sin que quisieras comerme o algo así** - rió ella.

.

- **Que estupidez -** escupió él volviendo la vista al frente, intentando no sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago cuando la veía reír. Debía ser el hambre, sí - **como si fuera a comerte** - Sakura alzó una ceja con astucia ante lo obvio - **¿en verdad pensaste eso?**

**.**

- **No te burles** - los sonidos del bosque, esa mañana, Sakura los sintió parte de aquel momento con Sasuke. Caminando a su lado, parecía que su personalidad de bárbaro arrogante habia disminuido en los últimos días y eso le agradaba **- nee, Sasuke** - el muchacho la miró de soslayo indicándole que la escuchaba **- ¿Cómo era tu madre?**

**.**

- **¿Por qué de repente quieres saber?**

**.**

- **Dudo mucho que heredaras de ella tu mal genio **- Sasuke alzó una ceja con fastidio **- anda, dime un poco** - negarle a Sakura significaba tenerla todo el día colgada al interrogatorio.

.

Si Sasuke pudiese enumeras las cosas que no le gustaban de ella, era lo parlanchina y lo curiosa que era al querer saber todo de todos.

.

- **Ah** - bufó resignado. Prefería contarle a tener que soportarla todo lo que le restaba de camino **- una pregunta, es todo** - ella asintió feliz **- ella era…** - ¿Cómo describir a su madre? Francamente siempre se la pasaba comparándose él mismo con Itachi, por lo que describirlo a él era demasiado fácil a diferencia de su madre.

.

- **¿Morena o de piel clara?** - Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia ella.

.

- **Piel clara…** - murmuró ante el sobresalto.

.

- **¿Ojos negros o de color?**

**.**

- **Negros**

**.**

- **¿Cabello?**

**.**

- **Lacio…** - Sakura sonrió mirándolo.

.

- **¿Cómo el tuyo?** - él asintió torpemente, inconscientemente le estaba describiendo a su madre. Sakura sabía de antemano lo difícil que podría ser describirle a alguien quien ya no estaba con él. Lo supo cuando vio su esfuerzo por recordar, aquella acción le hizo ver ternura en él y hasta cierto punto abandono, así que optó por algo más sencillo **- ah** - levantó su mentón con un dedo con semblante pensativo -** si, eres idéntico a ella **- le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y Sasuke no pudo evitar caer ante ella.

.

Todo lo que era Sakura, la manera en que le gritaba, en que le sacaba de quicio, en la que lo hacia perder los estribos, la forma en que lograba preocuparlo, llevándolo al límite por salvarla. Creyó no darse cuenta, pero Sakura influía en cada una de las decisiones que tomaba.

.

La claridad con la que le decía las cosas, definitivamente su imagen para con ella habia cambiado, tanto, que ahora la mayoría del tiempo pensaba en ella.

.

En sus risas locas, en su cejo fruncido, en sus muecas divertidas, en la transparencia de sus ojos, en su sonrisa, como ahora.

.

- **Mi madre tenía el cabello rojo** - continuó relatando ella y a medida que seguían caminando Sasuke no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Con las manos detrás en su espalda baja, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás como niña pequeña **- lo único que heredé de ella fueron sus ojos** - ella rió** - bueno, eso y su personalidad, era muy hiperactiva. Alta, de piel blanca y dulce. Era muy hermosa** - alargó la 'u' admitiendo que lo era - **es una lástima que no haya heredado su cabello -** y mientras fingía decepción se tomó un mechón **- el mio es raro**

**.**

- **Es… -** Sakura dejó de narrar mirándolo con sorpresa **- hermoso** - los ojos de la pelirosa se engrandecieron en cámara lenta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y su boca adoptaba una 'o' en asombro.

.

- **¿Q-qué?** - apenas y pudo emitir, y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

.

- **¿Qué? ¡N-No! ¡Yo no…! -** se apresuró a dejarla atrás con los colores en tono de su rostro.

.

- **¡Sasuke! -** corrió ella a alcanzarlo **- ¿q-que dijiste?**

**.**

- **N-Nada **- carraspeó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no verse humillado y mucho menos avergonzado **- ¡E-Estas muy cerca, invades mi aire!**

**.**

- **¡Dilo otra vez, no pude oírte!** - insistió ella caminando apresuradamente a la par de él.

.

- **¡No dije nada!**

**.**

- **¡Dilo!**

**.**

- **¡Bien! -** la sujetó por los hombros, manteniéndola firme y a la expectativa.

.

- **¿Y bien?** - le animó ella mirándolo desde sus 1.50 metros de estatura.

.

- **Nada… -** antes de que pudiera liberarse, Sakura lo tomó por el rostro, apretando su boca de tal modo que le dio una imagen muy graciosa del muchacho **- ¿q-que crees que haces?**

**.**

- **Di-me-lo **- pronunció la pelirosa con suma diversión.

.

- **Quise decir que tu raro cabello es adecuado para ti** - a Sakura casi se le cayó la mandíbula mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Fingir, Sasuke embozó una sonrisa de victoria.

.

- **M-me dijiste rara** - balbuceó ella con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

.

- **No es más que la verdad -** El rostro de Sakura montó en molestia. Tanto asi que comenzó a lanzarle golpes al aire, provocando que en el menor tambaleo cayera encima de Sasuke, rodando con él sin dejar de echar rabietas dignas del título que Sasuke le habia impuesto como Princesa Caprichosa.

.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, en un rato estaba de buen humor, sonriéndole y al otro rato le andaba fastidiando.

.

- **¡Quítate!** - exigió intentando empujarla.

.

- ¡**No quiero! -** habia dejado de berrear, riéndose mientras fingía golpearlo.

.

- **Pero miren nada más, los dejamos solos por un par de días y los encontramos así** - voltearon en completa sincronización, tanto así que Suigetsu engrandeció aun mas su sonrisa colmilluda **- adorable**

**.**

- **¡Sakura-chan!** - Kiba se hizo paso entre el peliblanco.

.

- **¡Kiba-kun!** - la pelirosa perdió la efusividad hacia el Uchiha, corriendo a abrazar al pelicafé. Sasuke bufó con fastidio aun en el suelo.

.

- **¡Sasuke! -** Konan corrió hincándose a su altura **- gracias a dios estas bien -** volteó a ver a la pelirosa **- usted también Princesa, que alivio**

**.**

- **Basta Konan - **Pain apareció en medio del reencuentro con su primera mirada severa en días - **estoy esperando una explicación**

**.**

- **Ah** - emitió el pelinegro exasperado mientras se ponía de pie - **¿es que quieres explicación para todo?**

**.**

- **Es lo menos que me merezco por haberte criado -** Sasuke lo laceró con la mirada.

.

- **Ah yo…** - Sakura intervino con timidez metiéndose entre ambos hombres.

.

- **Pain, cállate** - el pelinaranja puso los ojos en blanco al igual que el Uchiha al escuchar a Konan - **ambos están cansados, deja de interrogarlos como si fueran tus hijos **- Suigetsu tuvo que reprimir sus carcajadas al igual que Kiba. La manera directa en la que Pain habia sido silenciado habia sido muy graciosa.

.

- **Ahí lo tienes** - se burló Sasuke pasando a su lado.

.

- **Bastardo con suerte -** ironizó el peliblanco soltando carcajadas.

.

Sasuke respondía a sus instintos, a lo impulsivo que era se lo debía al carácter tan poco voluble que poseía.

.

Esa tarde Sakura no dejó de verlo discretamente entre las risas que le provocaba los chistes de Suigetsu y las sonrisas sinceras que recibían de Konan y de Kiba. Lo miraba y de vez en cuando se topaba con su mirada. No esperaba un sonrojo de su parte, sin embargo, habia algo en la mirada de Sasuke que la hacía estremecer. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Pensaría que era bonita? Suspiró, Sasuke era todo un enigma.

.

- **Haz estado cuidado de ella** - Konan se acercó a él. Sasuke apenas la miró. Se habia apartado de la multitud únicamente para pensar y sin embargo no habia parado de mirar a Sakura y sus nobles sonrisas **- la Princesa es una persona amable, pura y gentil**

**.**

- **¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? -** murmuró él seriamente.

.

- **Únicamente quiero que lo sepas, aunque creo que ya lo sabes** - Sasuke bufó. Así como él poseía el don de la palabra, Konan poseía una extraña rareza también. Ella podía ver el corazón de las personas **- ella tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia ti**

**.**

- **Si, eso ya lo sé - **murmuró él con voz cansina como si considerara eso una maldición.

.

- **No, no lo sabes -** la miró de reojo con una ceja alzada **- crees saberlo pero el día que lo descubras te albergará el miedo**

**.**

- **¿Miedo?**

**.**

- **De experimentar lo que en estos momentos tu corazón está lidiando - **dedicándole una última sonrisa se puso de pie para apartarse de él.

.

Lo que su corazón sentía era únicamente resentimiento y odio. Eso pensó. El propósito por el que Pain lo habia criado era distinto al que Sasuke tenía al haber aceptado ir con él. Su venganza seguía como objetivo primordial.

.

Miró a Sakura. Ella reía y una vez más se daba cuenta de que él no podría hacerlo hasta que viera su cometido hecho.

.

Y con ese mismo pensamiento se puso de pie, perdiéndose entre la maleza por un largo tiempo.

.

La noche los envolvió y en medio de historias fantásticas Sakura notó la ausencia de Sasuke. De inmediato le invadió la ansiedad al no verlo, suspiró, seguramente no quería ser molestado. Siguió pasando la mirada y reparó en Neji. Iba emprendiendo camino entre los árboles.

.

Recordó a Sai y el hecho de que en realidad no era un Hyuuga. Se puso de pie comenzando a seguirlo con cautela.

.

- **Neji…** - el pelicafé la miró con sorpresa.

.

- **Esperaba que pudieras explicarme, Sakura** - la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva - **¿Quién soy?**

**.**

- **Un Hyuuga, su hijo mayor** - el de coleta baja se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca de desconcierto.

.

- **¿Qué es un Hyuuga? -** Sakura suspiró, sentándose en el frio césped debajo de la radiante luna. Neji la imitó **- Ese caballero dijo que…**

**.**

- **Cosas terribles ¿verdad?** - Neji no respondió **- es comprensible, todo esto debe de ser doloroso para él**

**.**

- **Él dijo que era un Hyuuga…**

**.**

- **En corazón tal vez, él quiere mucho a Hinata** - los ojos perlas del muchacho se volvieron inquietos **- Sai se ha comportado como su hermano mayor, pero no logro entender cómo es que sucedió todo esto **- Sakura lo miró inclinándose un poco hacia él **- ¿tienes algún recuerdo? ¿algo que te dé una idea de cómo te separaste de Hinata?**

**.**

- **Yo…** - latigazos de recuerdos vinieron a él de manera brusca **- la emboscada es lo único que me atormenta cada noche**

**.**

- **Es posible que te hayas separado de tu familia ahí pero…** - se llevó una mano a su quijada, pensando **- Sai… ¿Cómo es que llegó a manos de los Hyuuga?**

**.**

- **¿Lo conoces de mucho tiempo? -** Sakura asintió.

.

- **Llegó al castillo de mi padre cuando yo tenía 4 años, desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos **- Neji entrecerró los ojos.

.

- **Te reclamó como si fueras su…**

**.**

- **Lo sé** - Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza **- él quiso que fuera su prometida, me lo propuso muchas veces pero…**

**.**

- **Sasuke no es la persona que todos piensan, Sakura **- la muchacha lo miró expectante **- él oculta algo** - ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó Sakura. Una pista, muy en su interior estaba consciente de que Sasuke aguardaba un secreto, uno que se negaba a contar **- desde que llegó a la manada lo noté**

**.**

- **Yo… yo en verdad quiero saber, se que oculta algo y… tengo la sospecha de que tiene que ver conmigo**

**.**

- **¿Contigo? - **la Namikaze asintió **- ahora que lo dices, él parece conocer todo de todos**

**.**

- **Él… -** la mente de la pelirosa comenzó a viajar dos días atrás, cuando Sasuke por alguna extraña razón habia sacado a luz que Neji era un Hyuuga. - **él lo sabia**… - murmuró incrédula **- ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? ¿Te lo había mencionado antes? -** Neji negó.

.

- **Por eso no debes acercarte mucho a él -** No, pensó Sakura. Esa uno de los motivos por los que no podía alejarse de él. Tanto misterio, tanta carga en su corazón, tantos secretos. ¿Qué más había en el corazón de Sasuke?

.

- **No. Sasuke solo me da más motivos para mirar dentro de él **- Neji suspiró, la mirada intensa de Sakura no parecía querer ceder, únicamente le quedó aceptar lo que decía.

.

- **Háblame de ella -** Sakura parpadeó confundida - **sobre Hinata**… - el rostro de la Princesa se iluminó - **¿es…? Amm ¿parecida a mí?**

**.**

- **Son como dos gotas de agua** - afirmó ella guiñándole un ojo con gracia **- lo único diferente es su cabello, el suyo es de un precioso negro azabache. Mi hermano está enamorado de ella**

**.**

- **¿Tu hermano?** - Sakura asintió - **ya veo…**

**.**

- **Hinata es tímida, pero es tierna, dulce y amable **- guardó silencio comenzando a indagar nuevamente - **no logro entender, ella debería recordarte** - Neji bajó la mirada.

.

- **Tal vez no soy importante** - Sakura pudo percibir la decepción en la voz del pelicafé. El rechazo y la angustia eran cosas con las tenía poca experiencia lidiando, pero definitivamente no le hacia ningún bien ver a gente, que se habia vuelto importante para ella, sufrir. Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza - **tal vez él sea mejor hermano de lo que yo pude llegar a ser**

**.**

- **¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? -** Neji alzó la mirada con incredulidad. Sakura sonreía levemente - **no te lamentes por algo que no pudo ser, inténtalo -** quiso darle valor, colocando su mano encima de la suya -** se lo dije a Sasuke también, siempre y cuando exista alguien que se preocupe por ti, no te puedes considerar solo. Yo te ayudaré.**

**.**

- **Pero…**

**.**

- **¿No tienes ganas de abrazar a Hinata un día no tan lejano? Hazlo posible, encontremos la respuesta juntos, somos amigos ¿no?**

**.**

- _"Abrazar" - _Desde que tenía uso de razón Neji no sabía lo que era un abrazo. Tal vez Sakura podría… **-Sakura…**

**.**

- **¿Hn? -** fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus brazos quedaron al aire y su mirada comenzó a moverse de manera inquieta. Neji la estaba abrazando **- a-ah…**

**.**

- **¿Te estoy incomodando? **- él entreabrió los ojos con un rostro sereno.

.

- **E-eh…b-bueno no…** - tenía las fuerzas para corresponderle. Eran amigos, o bueno, eso quería creer ella. Las únicas personas a las que habia abrazado habian sido su familia, Sasori por supuesto y Hinata, ni siquiera a Sai. Entonces pensó en Sasuke y las ocasiones en las que la forzaba a mirarlo, ¿a abrazarlo? ¿a besarlo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, por alguna extraña razón corresponder al cálido abrazo de Neji le causaba cierta traición _- "vamos, no es como que si Sasuke y yo tuviéramos algo"_ - ¿Lo tenían? ¿O es que a ambos les fascinaba provocarse? Suspiró, estaba ahí para ayudar en lo que pudiera y si Neji lo que necesitaba un abrazo, que quizá nunca tuvo, se lo daría **- te ayudaré**… - porque su corazón era demasiado noble como para abandonarlo.

.

- **Gracias…**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **¡Wow, wow, tranquilo viejo!**

**.**

Sasuke apareció de entre los arbustos haciendo rabietas. Gruñendo a cuanto se interponía en su camino. Suigetsu lo veía con cara de diversión.

.

- **Pareces molesto** - ironizó el peliblanco con una espiga en los labios, moviéndola de allá para acá. El pelinegro lo laceró con la mirada, siguiendo su camino hasta tomar un trapo viejo y su espada - **al menos podrías compartir un poco tu enojo ¿no?**

**.**

- **Cierra la boca - **sus motivos eran precisamente los que lo tenían de tal manera que quería destrozar todo a su paso.

.

Se habia apartado de la manada con la intención de despejar su mente de pensamientos 'tontos', como él los nombraba, más sin embargo, al estar descansando encima de la rama de un árbol logró distinguir a Sakura. Inevitablemente la siguió, escuchó aquella aburrida conversación sobre 'intentar' y quien sabe que cosas más y, se habría marchado con tranquilidad de no haber sido que Neji la había abrazado inesperadamente, encendiendo cólera en él, un sentimientos desconocido y que inevitablemente le habia puesto furioso.

.

- **Oh, ¿en dónde está la Princesa?** - apareció Konan con un cuenco de frutas. Sasuke la miró afiladamente.

.

- **Pregúntale a Neji** - gruñó y como si los hubiese invocados a ambos, ellos aparecieron segundos después de entre los arbustos.

.

- **Vaya vaya, ¿haciéndole competencia a Sasuke, Neji? **- ironizó Suigetsu con claras intenciones de provocar a Sasuke.

.

- **¿Competencia? - **las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron carmín ante la bochornosa insinuación del peliblanco** - ¡N-No…n-no es lo que parece, N-Neji y yo solo…!**

**.**

- **¿Neji y tú?** - soltó Sasuke de manera mordaz. Sakura lo pudo sentir, esa mirada cargada de frialdad. ¿Qué habia hecho mal? **- hmp, niñerías**

**.**

- **Sasuke…yo no… -** intentó tomar tocar su brazo pero él la rechazó.

.

- **A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones Sakura** - miró a Neji con enojo - **no eres nada mío** - y con la misma simpleza y rapidez con la que habia soltado esas palabras volvió a perderse entre los árboles.

.

Sasuke necesitaba ese algo que desencadenará nuevamente su odio y aquella situación era perfecta para que se desquitara. Negándose a que solo lo hacia para reanudar sus planes, por dentro, la razón escondida que lo habia incitado a buscar a Madara esa misma noche estaba dentro de su corazón.

.

- **Esto es una sorpresa **- musitó Madara con voz divertida - **¿y bien? ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

- **Tengo una petición - **el hombre encarnó una ceja con curiosidad.

.

- **Tú dirás pero antes que me la digas tengo una pregunta que hacerte - **el Uchiha lo miró con severidad - **¿Qué tal van las cosas con la Princesa?** - el muchacho se estremeció.

.

- **¿Qué?**

**.**

- **Por curiosidad… ¿no sentirás algo por ella, verdad?** - un poderoso latido hizo eco en los oídos de Sasuke. ¿Sentir? Lo único que sentía por ella era…

.

_"Sasuke…"_

_._

La imagen de sus labios entreabiertos, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, de sus ojos brillantes inquietos.

.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Nada, Sakura no era nada para él.

.

- **Menuda broma, Madara** - soltó finalmente recobrando la compostura **- Sakura es solo una pieza fundamental en mis planes**

**.**

- **Oh ¿enserio? **- sin embargo el hombre no parecía muy convencido **- incluso ahora la llamas 'Sakura' -** el Uchiha se estremeció un poco pero supo ocultarlo **- como sea, espero que sea cierto lo que me dices. De acuerdo, ¿Qué favor quieres?**

**.**

- **Consígueme un espía** - los ojos oscuros de Madara parecía regocijarse de maldad.

.

- **Si me explicaras mejor…**

**.**

- **Necesito a alguien que se mueva libremente en Konoha, que sepa todo sobre los Namikaze y que este dispuesto a colaborar**

**.**

- **Te refieres a alguien con una deuda pendiente con los Namikaze hmm** - canturreó Madara simulando acariciar su mentón **- ¿eso es todo?**

**.**

- **A quien elijas, debes advertirle que si algo sale mal o abre la boca, Uchiha Sasuke le degollará el cuello ¿quedó claro?** - ese rencor y odio en sus palabras era justamente la prueba que Madara necesitaba para saber que Sasuke aun seguía bajo sus redes, sonrió con malicia.

.

- **Le daré tus saludos, ya tengo a alguien en mente**

**.**

- **Recuerda, un espía**

**.**

- **Oh muchacho, te conseguiré algo más que un simple espía**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_¡Ya estoy aquí, con un año más de alegría! Ahora tengo 20 ¬¬ yupi. Gracias a las personas que me felicitaron, se los agradezco [:_

_Un espía. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien pueda ser?_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Porque puedo, porque quiero, **Sakura se niega a ser menospreciada por la lengua venenosa de Karin así que decide probarle su valentía._

_- **Convéncenos, consigue uno de esos**_

**_- Yo no soy inútil, ni mi padre ni mi hermano_**

_Pero por alguna razón también quería hacer enojar a Sasuke._

**_- ¡Sakura!_**

**_- ¡Ya rindete, Sasuke jamás será tuyo!_**

**_- Yo no..._**

**_- ¡Idiota!_**

_..._

**_-¿Porqué me sigues? ¿Porque estas aquí?_**

**_- T-Tú sabes porque..._**

**_- Hoy casi muere alguien..._**

**_- No es cierto, yo..._**

**_- Hablo de ti, Sakura_**

_Con esa dulce expresión, la pelirosa divagó por las nubes hasta que el beso llegó haciendola delirar._

**_- ¿Po-porqué me besaste?_**

**_- No tengo ganas de explicarte, ahora solo voy a besarte_**

_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_

_Muchos besos nos esperan jajaja _

_¡Comenten! Nos vemos el próximo miércoles a la misma hora jajaja _

_Por cierto, alguien podría orientarme acerca de FICTIONPRESS, cual es la finalidad, ¿es lo mismo que FANFICTION? Se los agradezco de antemano._

_Lamento si respondí tarde a sus comentarios, he estado un poco apretada de tiempo, jjijiji pero seguiré respondiendolos así que denme sus opiniones y comenten en lo que podría mejorar._

_Besos_

_JA NE!_


	22. Porque puedo, porque quiero

**_Porque puedo, porque quiero_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse pero noches como las de ayer en las que soñó estando con su familia la ponían melancólica. Con el mismo sentimiento en su mirada recibió el día evocando todo lo que habia sucedido ayer.

.

Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y los acarició. Cerró los ojos con amargura. Sasuke la habia ignorado durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. No la miraba, y si de vez en cuando lo hacía la miraba con frialdad. Sus impulsos por querer hablarle se esfumaban con la misma rapidez con la que él la evadía.

.

- **Ah** - suspiró. Habia permanecido a su lado con el propósito de no solo ayudarlo a él, sino a todo el que pudiera, sin embargo sentía que el trato de Sasuke hacia ella en esos momentos se debía a su cercanía con Neji. Lo pensó como una idea absurda. ¿Sasuke molesto por algo como eso? Era estúpido pero ¿Qué otra habría hecho para que él se comportara así con ella? - **hombres**… - bufó sacudiendo la cabeza, inmediatamente sus cabellos se removieron más secos de lo habitual - **maldición, esta tieso** - se quejó sujetando una parte de las puntas de su cabello. Necesitaba refrescarse.

.

Calzándose de sus botas y remangándose las mangas de su blusa blanca salió de la carpa.

.

- **Buenos días mi bella y adorable flor** - Suigetsu pasaba por ahí, cargando una cesta de frutas **- ¿desayuno para la Princesa? -** Sakura sonrió asintiendo **- toma **- le pasó una manzana.

.

- **¿En donde están todos? -** preguntó Sakura mientras revisaba el cielo y la posición del sol. Habia dormido demasiado, y eso se debía a que se habia deprimido desde ayer o porque simplemente no quería toparse con el Uchiha.

.

- **Vagando como siempre **- canturreó él. Sakura lo acompañó en su caminar **- todos están en el salto de la cascada**

**.**

- **¿El salto de la cascada? **- preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha. Suigetsu rió.

.

- **Nuestra atracción, siempre que vamos ahí es para divertirnos y des estresarnos de la vida de esclavo que nos da Pain**

**.**

- **Te oí -** carraspeó el pelinaranja que 'casualmente' pasaba por ahí.

.

- **Pain-san** - musitó la pelirosa recibiendo una mirada cansina de su parte.

.

- **Suigetsu ¿alguna novedad con lo que te pedí? **- el peliblanco mostró una sonrisa colmilluda - **ya veo -** Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué cosa le habia pedido al peliblanco? Pain la miró con serenidad **- si es que decide ir al salto de la cascada sea en extremo cuidadosa, Princesa**

**.**

- **¿Eh? **- dedicándole una última mirada a Sakura, Pain se dirigió a Suigetsu antes de apartarse de ellos.

.

- **Bueno mi bella flor, tengo deberes que atender -** canturreó nuevamente el peliblanco esta vez removiendo los cabellos rosas de la muchacha con cariño **- se cuidadosa ¡ah, y si puedes hacer cabrear a Sasuke una vez serás mi heroína!** - le gritó mientras se alejaba. Sakura suspiró por segunda vez en el día, se le estaba haciendo costumbre contar sus suspiros.

.

- _"El salto de la cascada, eh"_ - pensó para si misma viendo a unos chicos correr hacia los arboles del sur _- "solo si puedo seguir sus pasos…"_ - aventurándose quiso probar. Comenzó a seguirlos -_ "maldición, no soy tan rápida" _- se quejó entre cada ramilla que se le metía en los ojos mientras se abría paso con sus manos torpes entre los arbustos. La caída rauda del agua, la pudo oír, estaba cerca.

.

La sombra que los arboles le proporcionaban al avanzar pronto desapareció. Se tambaleó al sentir el suelo diferente, más árido, rocoso y resbaloso al llegar a un pequeño risco. El brillante sol iluminó todo a su alrededor junto a los gritos y risas que encontró.

.

Uno, dos, tres de ellos se habian lanzado desde aquella altura hacia la cascada mientras los demás soltaban gritos de euforia.

.

- _"I-Increíble"_ - se dijo internamente con el rostro maravillado. Cosas como esas eran difíciles de ver en casa, por no decir imposibles.

.

Se acercó un poco más a la orilla del risco con un poco de temor, mirando como emergían las cabezas de los que habia saltado mientras sacudían las gotas de sus cabellos.

.

- **¿Sakura-chan?** - la pelirosa parpadeó mirando a Kiba.

.

- **A-ah yo…v-vine a ver que hacían **- tartamudeó un poco nerviosa - **¿enserio hacen esto todo el tiempo?**

**.**

- **Eh si, pero no es seguro que estés aquí -** le ofreció su mano. Sakura estaba tan cerca a la orilla que le produjo miedo al pelicafé **- ven -** Sakura asintió.

.

- **¿Pero que hace ella aquí?** - masculló Karin de pie al lado de un montículo de rocas con los brazos cruzados y una mirada rencorosa.

.

- **Sakura** - una vez que hubo pisado tierra más segura, Neji le sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó un poco intentando evitar su mirada. Luego de lo que habia acontecido ayer no estaba muy segura de querer tener un acercamiento más ese día con él.

.

- **Díganme por favor que no estoy viendo a la Princesa temeraria** - soltó Karin con acidez. Sakura frunció el ceño ante su ataque verbal.

.

- **Solo quise venir a ver ¿lo tengo prohibido acaso? - **el resto de la manada soltó un silbido parecido a incrementar el enojo de Karin. Cizaña.

.

- **Aquí no solo se viene a ver, Princesita**

**.**

- **Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para quedarme?** - Kiba casi desencajó la mandíbula y Karin no pudo ensanchar más su sonrisa maliciosa.

.

- **Hn ¿tienes lo que se necesita? Una debilucha como tú **- las manos de Sakura se volvieron puños y la timidez que sintió en un principio se dispersó dándole paso a intenciones de duelo.

.

- **Lo tengo** - el grupo se carcajeó mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba a la princesa con malas intenciones.

.

- **¿Enserio? Bueno princesa** - soltó Karin con desdén caminando alrededor de ella como si estuviera embrujándola con su mirada **- convéncenos**

**.**

- **¿Qué tengo que hacer? **- la pelirroja comenzó a carcajearse con malicia.

.

- **Es simple** - la tomó por los hombros, guiándola hacia la punta de la cascada - **tienes que conseguir una de esas -** a varios metros en picada, en medio justamente de la cascada sobresalía una piedra en forma de pico la cual albergaba un pequeño arbusto lleno de frutos rojos. La pelirosa tragó grueso.

.

- **¿Qu-qué?** - balbuceo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

.

- **Karin, es absurdo, déjala tranquila** - intervino Neji.

.

- **La Princesa aseguró tener valentía ¿o no? yo no la estoy obligando** - el pelicafé gruñó acercándose a Sakura y tomarle los hombros - _"estúpido"_

_._

- **No caigas en lo que ella dice, anda, regresa al campament…** - la Namikaze dio un paso hacia adelante, liberándose del agarre de Neji.

.

- **Si, es absurdo ¿no crees? No necesitas humillarte de esta manera, todos aquí sabemos que la realeza como tu son…** - comenzó a decir Karin con el único propósito de provocarla. Sakura la miró con enojo - **ya sabes, un poco inútiles**

**.**

- **Yo no soy inútil, ni mi padre, ni mi hermano** - masculló ella entre dientes.

.

Kiba miró a la muchacha con preocupación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se dejara manipular por la pelirroja.

.

- **Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no regresas al campamento? **- insistió él también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

- **Si princesa** - reanudaron las burlas todas lideradas por Karin **- no vaya a ser que se rompa una uña** - suficiente, pensó la hija de Rey, fingiendo retirarse hacia atrás solo para tomar vuelo y correr hacia el risco, se aventó a la cascada bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

.

- **¡Sakura! - **gritó Neji casi desgarrándose la garganta.

.

Las risas de la manada acrecentaron mas debido a la euforia de ver a la pelirosa saltar. Karin estaba que reventaba de risas.

.

- **¡Vaya estúpida!**

**.**

- **¡Hey miren, ahí está! -** de entre las pronunciadas olas de la cascada, la mota rosa de Sakura emergió escupiendo agua **- esta chica es genial, si sobrevive hay que darle un premio** - bromeó uno de ellos al tiempo que la muchacha comenzaba a nadar hacia la orilla, cerca de un montículo de rocas, el cual le daría el camino para treparlas y asi alcanzar la pequeña piedra en medio de la cascada.

.

Demostrar. Sakura quería demostrar lo capaz que era. Pero tal vez no solo a ella, a Karin, sino también a Sasuke. Él estaba molesta con ella sin ninguna razón, bueno, ahora ella le daría una razón para molestarlo más.

.

- **¡Sakura-chan!**

**.**

- **¡Sakura!**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Al abrir los ojos de golpe se llevó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

.

- **Tsk **- emitió quejándose mientras se pasaba una mano por el puente de su nariz. Desde la mañana no habia intercambiado palabra con alguien, todos estaban conscientes de su terrible mal humor, y es que desde ayer, luego de haberle pedido aquello a Madara, incluso tal vez antes, no podía sacar a Sakura de su mente.

.

Esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba ahora la sentía falsa. La imagen de ella siendo abrazada por Neji le hacia hervir la sangre y sabía que está mal. Sakura no era nada más que la pieza clave para su venganza, su medio para acercarse a Konoha, pero si aquello era cierto, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella de otra manera?

.

Necesitaba saciar todo eso que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba al menos besarla, aunque fuese forzosamente, para sentirse tranquilo. Era una ansiedad terrible no estar cerca de ella ya.

.

- **¡Apresúrate! **- Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces mirando hacia abajo. Se habia escondido en una de las ramas de árbol donde solía descansar. Dos miembros de la manada corrían apresuradamente en dirección a la cascada.

.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Konan quien se encontraba por ahí con una cálida sonrisa.

.

- **¡Iremos a la cascada, la Princesa está ahí!** - gritó uno antes de perderse entre los árboles. Sasuke palideció.

.

- **Oh cielos** - emitió Konan algo parecido a un susto al ver a Sasuke caer perfectamente en dos piernas desde el árbol **- me diste un susto**

**.**

- **¿Qué dijeron? -** preguntó directamente sorprendiendo a la mujer.

.

- **Ah, que Sakura-san está en el salto de la cascada, deberías ir, es muy resbaloso y…** - la peliazul cerró los ojos ante la rapidez con la que Sasuke habia partido.

.

.

**~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

**.**

**.**

Las risas que habian iniciado anteriormente se habian vuelto suspiros de asombro y algunos de preocupación.

.

- **¡Sakura-chan, déjalo, no pued…!**

**.**

- **¡Cállate Kiba! -** gritó la pelirosa dejando todo en silencio a excepción de sus bocanadas de aire y el ruido del agua caer. Tomó aire y continuó escalando _- "si puedo…" _- cerró los ojos con fuerza - _"Si puedo" _- no debió ponerse a pensar en otra cosa que en escalar, sin embargo su profundo deseo la hizo perder el equilibrio y en la roca donde habia puesto la mano resbaló.

.

- **¡Sakura!** - esta vez fue Neji quien habia gritado desde arriba. Sakura abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo con dificultad, ahora estaba suspendida únicamente con su brazo derecho.

.

- _"Maldición…"_ - echó una mirada rápida a la distancia que le faltaba por subir, era poca, no podía rendirse _- "u-una vez más"_

_._

- _"Esa maldita"_ - Karin estaba de pie igual mirando la tenacidad con la que escalaba cada centímetro. Gruñó. Tal vez la habia subestimado pero de algo estaba segura, Sakura se dejaba influenciar por lo que la gente le decía, entonces… **- ¡Ya ríndete! -** Sakura elevó la mirada hacia ella - ¡**No podrás, entiéndelo no eres como nosotros, eres una inútil y…! -** sus palabras hirientes quedaron cortadas por las palabras y gritos de ánimo del resto de la manada.

.

- **¡Princesa, Princesa usted puede!**

**.**

- **¡Ánimo, no se rinda!**

**.**

Palabras de aliento, literalmente dejaron sin aliento a la muchacha al escuchar la lluvia de ánimos que le mandaban todos allá arriba. Sonrió un poco adolorida y su mirada cansada volvió a recobrar fuerza.

.

Comenzó a subir los centímetros que le restaban y justamente cuando estaba por sujetar su premio, Karin lanzó su ultima palabra hiriente.

.

- **¡Sasuke nunca será tuyo, tu presencia es una molestia y una carga para él!**

**.**

_"Eres tan molesta"_

_._

_"Ya cállate Sakura"_

_._

_"Tú no eres nada mío"_

_._

La concentración era clave y Sakura pareció perderla cuando su vista se nubló y se volvió triste imaginándose tal vez los gritos de Sasuke una vez que se enterara de su error.

.

_"Solo me causas problemas…"_

_._

- _"Yo no…"_

_._

- **¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa reaccionó demasiado tarde, escuchando el eco perdido del grito de Neji. Aquel arbusto se alejaba más y más, estaba cayendo, pronto terminaría entre las rocas de la cascada. Cerró los ojos mientras las frías lágrimas subían debido a la caída.

.

- **¡Idiota!** - abrió los ojos de golpe y se perdió en la oscuridad de los ojos de Sasuke y se puso a soñar mientras su cuerpo de desvanecía.

.

Sintió su cálido pecho apretarla contra él y lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver fue un semblante de preocupación profunda en él, desesperación.

.

Quizá, solo lo imaginó.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Despertó sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Solo escupió tirando agua. Un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella cuando intentó sentarse.

.

- **Tranquila, no hagas eso** - Sakura reconoció la voz. Era Konan que la veía con semblante parecido al de una madre aliviada.

.

- **Ko-Konan-san… ¿q-que…?** - escuchó un golpe y varios grito. Apenas pudo darse cuenta que estaban en su carpa mientras una conmoción estaba siendo generada afuera. Uno, dos, tres golpes y más gritos y entre ellos los de Sasuke **- ¿q-que sucede?**

**.**

- **Es Sasuke, él… ¡Espera, no te levantes! -** haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones se puso de pie y salió de la carpa aun con las ropas humedecidas y su cabello completamente desgreñado.

.

Y la situación estaba peor de lo que habia imaginado. El labio de Neji con un hilo de sangre, mientras que Kiba solo tenía un par de raspones al intentar apartar a Sasuke del pelicafé.

.

- **¡¿Qué demonios hacías ahí parado?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! -** Sakura se estremeció ante los gritos del Uchiha. Le estaba reclamando a Neji, como si él tuviese la culpa -**¡Respóndeme!** - antes de que lo sujetará por el cuello Sakura intervino.

.

- **¡D-Detente! -** Sasuke sintió su pecho siendo estrujado al verla. Lo estaba defendiendo, a él, a Neji. Su rostro montó en cólera **- ¡é-él no tuvo la culpa, puedo explicarlo!**

**.**

- **¡Apártate!** - sin embargo Sakura no se movió **- ¡Sakura!**

**.**

- **¡Déjala Sasuke! **- la pelirroja gritó completamente enojada y decepcionada **- ¡Déjala! ¿¡Porque te importa?! ¿¡Porque la defiendes!? ¡Ella no es nadie, ella…! -** basto dar un paso hacia él para que la mano de Sasuke apretara su cuello, alzándola mientras le restringía el paso de oxigeno **- Sa-Sasu-k-ke…** - pronunció con dificultad viendo los ojos sangre del muchacho lacerarla.

.

- **Tu…tu causaste esto**

**.**

- **A-Aquí cada quien se cuida solo -** pronunció ella incrementando la ira del pelinegro.

.

- **¡Basta! -** los aullidos y cuchicheos de la manada cesaron luego de escuchar a la pelirosa gritar una vez más **- ¡Bájala ahora!** - el azabache la miró de reojo con la misma ira **- ¡Bájala Sasuke! -** a regadientes accedió, dejando caer bruscamente el cuerpo de Karin al suelo solo para encaminarse hacia Sakura, tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla lejos junto con él.

.

- **¡Kiba!** - el muchacho tembló ante su nombre **- ¡Qué nadie me siga! -** ordenó, desapareciendo junto con Sakura entre la maleza.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

- **¡B-Basta, me lastimas!** - la soltó casi aventándola al suelo. El cuerpo de la Namikaze aun titilaba de frío por lo húmedo de sus ropas - **¡Eres una bestia!**

**.**

- **¡Vaya novedad Princesa! Por si ya se le olvido, soy una bestia** - Sakura gruñó desviando la mirada **- ¿Qué hacías? -** no le contestó **- ¡Contesta! ¿Qué demonios hacías?**

**.**

- **Nada** - pronunció ella con voz ronca debido a la gran cantidad de agua que habia tragado, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo.

.

- **Y supongo que saltar de un precipicio hacia tu muerte no es nada -** vociferó él al límite de su paciencia.

.

- **¡Tú también lo haces!** - Sasuke se tomó los cabellos entre sus manos, quería arrancárselos de lo hastiado que estaba. Que Sakura lo retara era lo que más le fastidiaba por el simple hecho de no saber cómo lidiar con ella.

.

- **¡Soy diferente, un hombre-lobo, maldición! ¡estoy acostumbrado a esto, tú en cambio eres una débil humana!**

**.**

- **¿¡Y eso qué?! **- gritó ella mientras se ponía de pie aun con sus piernas temblorosas - **¡tengo dos piernas, dos brazos como tú, soy tan capaz en todo como tú! ¡No soy una debilucha! **- el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

.

- **Entonces contéstame algo -** la tomó bruscamente de los hombros, estampándola en la cuna del tronco de un árbol - **si eres tan capaz como dices ¿Qué buscas probar con darme tantos problemas, Sakura?** - la muchacha respingó **- ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué en lugar de estar aquí no estás en tu maldito reino, peleando contra tu hermano para reclamar tu trono, ah?**

**.**

Sakura lo miró con ojos rabiosos.

.

- **El trono le pertenece a Naruto por ley, conspirar contra él sería lo mismo que traición -** Sasuke la miró impaciente **- además…ya me di cuenta que no debo de intentar hacer las mismas cosas que él hace, si quiero sobrepasarlo lo haré tal como soy**

**.**

- **Hablas de traición ¿y seguirme, que es entonces? ¿no es lo mismo?** - Sakura quedó perpleja - **estás con una manada de lobos, usted, hija del rey, está cometiendo traición de una u otra forma -** la pelirosa se escurrió de entre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda, dejando a Sasuke con una mano apoyada aun en el tronco del árbol.

.

- **T-tú sabes bien porque estoy aquí…** - dijo sintiéndose incómoda por la situación.

.

- **Si claro, y supongo que abrazar a ese idiota también es obra de lo que quieres ¿no? -** Sakura respingó, no por lo que habia dicho, sino la forma en que lo habia hecho. Con ironía, con molestia, como si le importara.

.

- **¿N-nos viste?** - y nuevamente él le dio la cara. Estaba molesto.

.

- **¿Y que si lo hice?** - él la miraba de manera taciturna, tanto, que Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar irremediablemente. Era como si estuviese dolido.

.

- **Yo…yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente que pueda, es…**

**.**

- **Lo haces porque quieres **- soltó él con ironía **- entonces, tu intento por querer matarte de hace rato ¿también fue porque querías?**

**.**

- **¡Ya cállate!** - se sentó de mala gana en la tierra mientras le daba la espalda.

.

Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir desde sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello y es que eran tantas emociones en tan pocos segundos que ella no sabía cómo lidiar con todas ellas. Miedo, enojo, amor.

.

El pelinegro suspiró irritado, habiéndose dado cuenta de que inevitablemente habia recordado el abrazo de ella con Neji. Bajó el rostro y apretó sus puños. Necesitaba probar algo antes de dar una conclusión apresurada a todo eso que sentía, y aquel era el momento perfecto.

.

Caminando hacia ella mientras la escuchaba llorar, se rascó la cabeza.

.

- **D-déjame** - la oyó decir muy silenciosa, sintiendo el estremecimiento que estaba provocando en ella.

.

- **Hoy casi muere alguien** - Sakura estaba tan enojada que no pudo percibir el tono lastimero y preocupado con el que Sasuke habia soltado esas palabras. Las hebras rosas de Sakura bailaron con cierta dureza al voltear su rostro enfurecido hacia él.

.

- **No mientas, nadie estuvo en peligro, si vas a echarme la culpa de todo entonces…**

**.**

- **Hablo de ti -** fue inesperado, la boca de Sasuke unida a la suya en un mero movimiento de él a sujetarla por el mentón. Ella estaba perpleja, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con un estremecimiento sin precedentes en todo su cuerpo.

.

El roce del muchacho la hizo delirar, junto con el camino que marcaban sus manos al recorrer desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas acercándola más a su cuerpo. Sintió sus pestañas chocar con las suyas en el momento que comenzó a corresponderle de una manera inexperta pero única.

.

Y aunque las manos de Sasuke eran ásperas debido a la vida que él llevaba, Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo acalorarse. Era, hasta cierto punto, dulce y lento. Todo el frió parecía no importarle cada vez que él la apretaba más.

.

Pero sabía que era una advertencia, que lo que sentía por él era tan peligroso como hermoso. Tenía que pararlo. Descubrir porqué lo hacia, pero cada vez que la besaba todo se quedaba en blanco, como ahora.

.

- **E-espera…** - musitó ella separándose un poco. Nublado por el deseo, por la situación, por sus sentimientos, el muchacho unió su frente con la de ella sin dejar de mirarla soltando su respiración agitada y deseosa por volver a besarla - **¿po-porque me besaste?**

**.**

- **No tengo ganas de explicarte** - pronunció él con voz ronca - **ahora solo voy a besarte -** y con la sentencia dictada nuevamente devoró, esta vez con pasión y deseo, los labios de la princesa, llevándola al éxtasis con el único roce de sus manos.

.

Algo estaba mal, y es que no planeó que ella comenzara a importarle. Sin embargo, con cada movimiento sobre sus labios, se daba cuenta de que estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. De que habia deseado besarla, no porque lo hubiese hecho para callarla. Lo habia hecho porque quería.

.

Sakura tomó valor y llevó sus manos al cabello de él. Acariciándolo y enrollándolo entre sus dedos mientras uno que otro gemido brotaba de su boca. Gemido que era succionado por él.

.

Aquella actitud que Sakura tenía con él habia despertado peligrosamente su interés. Ella no estaba fingiendo como él lo habia creido primeramente y eso lo dejaba parado en un nuevo problema.

.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer jugar con ella.

.

- **Mmhn…e-espera…e-espera por favor…** - pidió ella obligándose a virar el rostro para dejar de seguir besando los hambrientos labios de Sasuke. Lo miró de reojo, él estaba tan agitado como ella.

.

- **¿Porque paraste? -** balbuceó él debido a su irregular respiración.

.

- **E-eh…po-porque quise -** Sasuke negó con la cabeza antes de volver a centrar su mirada en ella.

.

- **Todo lo haces porque quieres ¿no? -** Sakura no entendió - **¿no quieres que te bese? -** y su el rostro de ella se volvió rojo de la vergüenza. Sasuke, preguntando ese tipo de cosas no era común.

.

- **E-eh no…¡qu-quiero decir…! Yo…**

**.**

Era vergonzoso y a la vez conmovedor. Él encima de ella, el calor de la situación los habia llevado a recostarse sobre él césped. Sasuke suspiró, tirándose al suelo al igual que ella, mirando la frondosidad de los árboles y sintiendo la brisa del bosque. Sakura titiló.

.

El Uchiha volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignado, se quitó su haori y se lo extendió a ella. La intensidad del rojo en el rostro de Sakura sobrepasó los limites creíbles, se volvió un punto rojo excesivo.

.

- **¿Qué esperas? Póntela**

**.**

- **A-ah ¡S-sí!** - ella la aceptó velozmente hasta que razonó, debía quitarse su blusa primero. Ponerse encima el haori de Sasuke sería en vano, solo lo humedecería. Se puso aun más nerviosa -** e-esto…**

**.**

- **¿Hn? ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

_"Tan plana"_

_._

Sakura recordó aquella ocasión similar, claro, omitiendo el beso. Tragó grueso, tal vez a Sasuke no le importaría si la veía, pensó. Comenzó a quitarse los primeros botones y aquello habia sido suficiente para que el Uchiha se pusiera rojo de la histeria.

.

- **¿Q-que haces?**

**.**

- **D-desvistiéndome**

**.**

- **¡¿Y po-porque lo haces en frente de mí, estúpida!? **- gritó volteándose mientras se alejaba un par de metros de ella. Sakura se sintió ofendida y molesta.

.

- **¿Estúpida? ¡Pero si aquella vez dijiste que…!**

**.**

- **¡So-Solo ponte mi haori! -** Y al cabo de 5 minutos ambos caminaban de regreso al campamento envueltos en el silencio. Sakura intentando aplacar su nerviosismo y Sasuke, por primera vez, intentando evitar no verla y no sentirse abochornado.

.

Sakura con el haori únicamente y Sasuke con todo el pecho descubierto, definitivamente cada uno tenía razones para ponerse nervioso.

.

- **Esto…Sasuke**… - el Uchiha fingió desinteres, algo que pudiese disfrazar sus nervios **- ¿po-porque golpeaste a Neji? -** la seriedad volvió a ocupar el rostro de Sasuke **- e-escucha…é-él no hizo nada**

**.**

- **Exactamente **- gruñó él sin detenerse al caminar - **te pudiste ahogar y él no habría hecho nada** - un cosquilleo se produjo en Sakura. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por su bienestar? Debía comprobarlo.

.

- **¿E-estabas preocupado? -** y él la miró segundos antes de responderle.

.

- **Mucho -** y Sakura se comenzaba a preguntar si aquella personalidad de Sasuke siempre habia estado ahí. Esa respuesta definitivamente la habia dejado sin respiración.

.

- **A-ah…bueno…perdón por preocuparte…** - Sakura creyó que la conversación habia muerto ahí a falta de una respuesta por parte de él. Sin embargo, cuando alzó el rostro y logro visualizar el campamento a pocos metros Sasuke tomó su muñeca y la detuvo - **¿q-que pasa?**

**.**

- **No te acerques a él **- Sakura amplió su mirada cuando la apoyó al tronco de un árbol.

.

- **¿A quién?** - susurró ella con escaso aliento.

.

- **No me harás decir su nombre, recuerda que te lo advertí** - y antes de que pudiese refutar la besó por segunda vez en el día. Esta vez de manera posesiva, pero no duró mas de un minuto cuando se separaron nuevamente - **recuérdalo siempre, Sakura -** terminó de decir siendo él el primero en atravesar los últimos metros y aparecer en el campamento, dejando a Sakura conmocionada y con sus manos acariciando sus propios labios mientras pensaba en él.

.

- _"Sasuke…"_

_._

_._

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Yo aquí! Lamento el pequeño retraso, la universidad me dió una calurosa bienvenida con proyectos ¬¬_

_Como sea, las cosas van mejorando entre esos dos. ¿Durará?_

_En el proximo capítulo:** Lo desconocido** ,Un visitante inesperado llega al castillo. Y aunque Sakura parece sentirse mejor, se desanima al darse cuenta de que su relación con Sasuke aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverle su sonrisa infantil. De compras en el pueblo, Sasuke intenta replantearse lo que es Sakura para él. Cuando se oculta el sol y llega la noche, los gritos de Sakura invaden todo el lugar._

_- **¿Quien viene de visita?**_

**_- Te va a encantar la noticia_**

_..._

_- **Yo solo...quiero recuperar esas sonrisas de cuando eramos niños**_

**_- El destino hizo que se separan sin embargo nuevamente los ha vuelto a juntar ¿Qué esa no es una señal de que estás haciendo lo correcto?_**

_**...**_

_- **Hazme un cumplido Sasuke**_

**_- Te ves...ve-_****_versátil_**

**_- Que poco romántico eres_**

_..._

_-** Muchacha estúpida, te ves deliciosa, esto no te dolerá**_

_..._

_Prometo que pronto subiré mi otras historias, la sasusaku y la original jajaja espero subir algo nuevo el sábado así que esten pendientes. "Debutando en el amor"_

_Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios! Los aprecio!_

_Besos_

_JA NE!_


	23. Lo desconocido

**_Lo desconocido_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Mediodía y las actividades en el castillo no parecían las mismas. Todos iban de acá para allá, similar a cuando alguien importante visitaba al Rey. Naruto se cuestionaba en la mente mientras intentaba que alguien le dijera que pasaba.

.

- **¿Alguna novedad?** - preguntó el rubio a Sasori al verlo pasar. Desde el día de la biblioteca ambos se habian esmerado en investigar secretamente algo relacionado con Madara.

.

- **Eh no, lo siento, no he tenido**… - alguien carraspeó a su costado - **a-ah, Kakashi-san**

**.**

- **Te necesitan en la cocina, Sasori -** el pelirrojo asintió rápidamente lanzándole una mirada de disculpa al Namikaze.

.

- **Kakashi ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?** - se animó a preguntar Naruto. Tenía bastante curiosidad.

.

- **Viene alguien importante, un pariente lejano suyo -** el rubio encarnó ambas cejas. ¿Un pariente? **- disculpe, debo de encargarme de la entrada -** Naruto asintió con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba descifrar quien era ese 'pariente suyo' por el que el castillo relucía de pies a cabeza.

.

- **Has madrugado últimamente, Naruto** - sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar al oír la voz de su padre - **supongo que a estas alturas ya te enteraste**

**.**

- **¿Enterarme de qué?** - Minato suspiró junto a una sonrisa cansada **- por cierto ¿Quién viene de visita?**

**.**

- **Te va a encantar la noticia** - dijo Minato de manera irónica, muy raro en él **- tu tío Deidara**

**.**

Y una visita de ese tamaño solo auguraba que las cosas se le complicaran a Naruto.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Era un buen día. Uno demasiado bueno tal vez, con el cielo despejado y los ruidos del bosque creando una pequeña sinfonía. Sakura desde la mañana no habia borrado aquella adorable sonrisa, la cual no habia pasado desapercibida.

.

Luego de ayer, de que Sasuke en lugar de haberla regañado la hubiese premiado, aquella sonrisa era muy inusual para todos.

.

- **¿T-te sientes bien, Sakura-chan?** - la pelirosa asintió mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca. No solo Kiba, sino el resto de la manada la miraba como si su buen humor fuera noticia, bueno humor que al parecer también estaba en Sasuke.

.

- **De acuerdo, dinos mi bella flor ¿Qué sucedió ayer que te tiene tan feliz? -** preguntó Suigetsu con una sonrisa zorruna.

.

- **Eh, nada** - se limitó a decir ella sonriendo.

.

- **Supe que casi te lastimas en la cascada, mi corazón lloró al no poder ser yo el que te rescatara** - dramatizó el peliblanco recibiendo un golpecito por parte de Kiba **- ¿estás bien, mi bella flor?**

**.**

- **Si, además…** - y lo reveló con tan solo desviar su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien comía apartado a todos. No se debía ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquella mirada iba cargada de un sentimiento extraño junto a esa sonrisa y esa mirada desviada por parte del Uchiha.

.

- **Ajá, ahora tengo más curiosidad**

**.**

- **Dejen de perder el tiempo y terminen rápido** - Pain, quien rara vez se sentaba a desayunar con ellos, estaba ahí, tal padre regaña apresura a sus hijos -** iremos al pueblo**

**.**

- **¿Al pueblo?**

**.**

- **A reabastecernos, además** - Pain hizo una pausa mirando a la pelirosa **- parece que la Princesa necesita nueva ropa** - Sakura se dio una mirada a sí misma. Su blusa de algodón se caía a pedazos ahora y sus pantalones negros ajustados tenían ya varios huecos, se sonrojó de la vergüenza - **apresúrense**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La mente de Sakura se habia desconectado de su cuerpo mientras caminaba junto al resto de la manada por una de las calles del pueblo. Eran hombres-lobo pero nadie tenía que saberlo en su apariencia humana, nadie sospechaba, solo así podían actuar con libertad.

.

Todos discutían sobre que cosas comprar y a que lugares ir. Parecía que no paseaba por algun pueblo en mucho tiempo, y sin embargo ella se encontraba pensativa.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

- **Konan-san **- la mujer pudo notarlo mientras ella y la pelirosa terminaban de lavar todos los cuencos sucios luego de haber comido **- ¿podría pedirte un favor? -** la de cabello azul asintió - **¿podrías curar a Neji?** - Konan sabía bien sobre cuales heridas hablaba, luego de los golpes que habia recibido de Sasuke.

.

- **¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -** preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa - **a él le agrada cuando tú lo haces, Neji nunca se habia dejado curar por nadie nunca**

**.**

- **Es que... -** y es que su razón era tan obvia como absurda. No acercarse a Neji, era para ella difícil. ¿Obedecer a Sasuke? ¿Por qué de pronto parecía querer hacerlo? Tal vez porque no quería hacerlo enfadar, él no tenía el derecho sobre ella pero aún así.

.

El semblante indeciso y confundido de Sakura se reflejó a la orilla del lago junto a Konan. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza que era lo que habia impulsado a Sasuke a decirle aquello ó el motivo al menos por la que la habia besado ayer.

.

- **Sasuke siempre ha sido…** - Konan rió pensando en lo que estaba por decir - **un niño** **malcriado y caprichoso pero él parece estar cambiando desde que tú usted esta aqui, Princesa** - la pelirosa ahora tenía aun más dudas. Los pensamientos de Sasuke eran imposible de leer **- tal vez tiene miedo**

**.**

- **¿Miedo?**

**.**

- **El que le haya prohibido acercarse a Neji, es porque tal vez tiene miedo de volver a estar solo** - la sorpresa abarcó el rostro de Sakura mientras sus pupilas se engrandecían **- su familia fue asesinada**

**.**

- **Si…lo sé…** - su voz sonó triste, tal vez imaginándose a un pequeño Sasuke llorando todas las noches mientras se despertaba de tener pesadillas, sin nadie que pudiese abrazarlo.

.

- **Si él tuvo el valor de contarle y no solo eso, sino de abrirle su corazón, es porque para él usted es importante **- Sakura rió con un poco de amargura.

.

- **Yo solo le he traído problemas. Solo quiero…quiero recuperar esas sonrisas que me daba cuando eramos más pequeños **- los ojos de la Namikaze se volvieron acuosos, llenos de melancolía mientras su débil sonrisa parecía modularse a una mueca triste **- yo…llegué aquí con el propósito de enseñarle que no solo hay cosas malas pero…parece que él me ha enseñado más de lo que yo prometí**

**.**

- **¿A que se refiere? - **preguntó Konan con una expresión confundida.

.

- **He visto de lo que es capaz, he…sentido su dolor, su enojo. Nada de lo que yo he vivido se compara a lo que él ha vivido y me asusta pensar que tal vez tiene razón**

**.**

- **¿En qué, Sakura-san?**

**.**

- **En que somos diferentes** - la peliazul la miró con ternura. El corazón puro de Sakura podía subsanar todas esas heridas que Sasuke tenía, incluso tal vez, inconscientemente ya habia comenzado a hacerlo.

.

- **Sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo** - se llevó una mano a la altura de su propio pecho -** el destino hizo que se separan sin embargo nuevamente los ha vuelto a juntar ¿Qué esa no es una señal de que está haciendo lo correcto?**

**.**

Pocas veces alguien le lograba levantar el ánimo. Si no era su padre o Naruto, nadie definitivamente aparte de ellos podía evitar que siguiera llorando, sin embargo Konan se asimilaba al calor maternal que le fue arrebatada muy pequeña. El calor de una madre.

.

- **Solo dale tiempo**

**.**

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el agradable ambiente.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

- **¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Por qué no te pruebas esto? Combina con tus ojos** - bromeó Suigetsu levantando una especie de sombre lleno de plumas azules y blancas.

.

- **Imbécil -** masculló el Uchiha sentado encima de un barril, con una pierna flexionada y con el codo sobre esta para apoyar su mentón en una expresión de lo más irritada.

.

Se habian pasado casi la mitad del día comprando víveres suficientes para iniciar un nuevo viaje y a Pain se le habia ocurrido la 'esplendorosa' idea de cambiar el guardarropa de Sakura.

.

Si bien no habia sido ordenado a vigilarla, sus impulsos lo llevaron a seguirla una vez más al oír la efusividad de Suigetsu por ser el único hombre en acompañarla.

.

Y ahí estaba él, con el insoportable del peliblanco, con el niñato de Kiba y con dos miembros más de la manada, expectantes a que la cortina del probador se abriera.

.

Y de pronto se abrió, cortando las risas y bromas, incluso cortando el silbido del aire o de alguna respiración; y las mejillas de los cinco hombres, incluyendo las de Sasuke se tiñeron de carmín.

.

Su clara habilidad de eludir a Sakura no estaba resultando tan eficaz como de costumbre. Tan revoltosa y chillona, era imposible no prestarle atención a las ondas que ella ahora recreaba por medio de vueltas danzarinas de su ahora blusa-vestido. Los mallones negros le daban esa imagen armoniosa entre lo rudo y lo tierno. Con tiras de cuero sobre ellas de modo que hacían de sujetador de compartimiento para pequeñas navajas.

.

Su antigua blusa de algodón de manga corta habia sido reemplazada por otra, una que se encontraba abajo del delicado chaleco de piel rojiza ajustado, resaltando su silueta de mujer.

.

El mango de su espada reluciente brillaba en su cadera. Su coleta alta afinaba su rostro, alargándolo y puliéndolo perfectamente para que sus brillantes ojos sobresalieran al igual que su perfecta nariz perfilada y sus labios ligeramente rosados.

.

Tentador para cualquiera, y es que en sus inútiles intentos por no verla, solo hacia que su imagen se viera patética. No dejaba de mirarla mientras ella sonreía al resto de sus compañeros.

.

- **¿Y bien…? ¿Cómo me veo?** - preguntó la Pelirosa completamente apenada.

.

- **Mi adorable cerezo, te ves tan tierna y ruda. Eres la mujer de mis sueños ¿no quieres tener un adorable niño de cabello rosa y ojitos lavanda conmigo?- **La pelirosa rió en tanto Kiba le habia dado un pisotón al peliblanco quien no paraba de sonreírle aun con el dolor.

.

- **Te ves linda, Sakura-chan** - la pelirosa asintió sonriente devolviéndole el gesto.

.

- **Hermosa es la palabra-** volvió a insistir Suigetsu con su sonrisa colmilluda. Sakura aceptó sus halagos dedicándoles una sonrisa enorme, hasta que reparó en Sasuke. Era complicado, pero no imposible, asi que valiéndose de su única arma a su favor, su rebeldía, se acercó a él meneándose como niña pequeña.

.

- **¿Y bien?** - insistió ella primero sonriéndole una vez que llegó hasta él. Intentaba retomar su actitud normal con él, dejando de lado el hecho de que con tan solo verlo le recordaba los besos que le habia dado ayer.

.

- **Y bien ¿Qué?** - respondió él sin muchos ánimos de seguirle la conversación.

.

- **¿Cómo me veo?** - Sakura tomó la parte baja de su blusa y la meció de manera casi infantil.

.

- **¿Qué? -** Soltó el muchacho con dificultad al verla de esa manera tan…linda.

.

- **Hazme un cumplido Sasuke** - la pelirosa infló los mofletes de manera divertida lo suficientemente consciente de sus acciones. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

.

- **¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo?** - el gesto infantil de Sakura no desistió. El muchacho suspiró buscando alguna manera de alejar esos pensamientos cursis de su mente **- fea**

**.**

- **¡Algo lindo!**

**.**

- **Te ves… -** los miembros restantes de la manada, incluidos, Kiba y Suigetsu miraron al pelinegro con amplia curiosidad. Decirle que se veía horrenda sería mentir, se sentía maldecido por ella, por su dulce voz, por lo bien que se veía, por sus cursis gestos, por su cuerpo atrayente, pero por sobre todo por su sonrisa. Él no hacia cumplidos, solo los aceptaba y Sakura habia llegado como si nada a alterar sus hormonas sin aviso en fracción de segundos **- v-versátil…**

**.**

- **Que poco romántico eres** - y aunque Sakura fingió enfado, tampoco esperaba una palabra amorosa de su parte. Sonrió, corriendo a enroscarse entre Kiba y Suigetsu, cada uno con un brazo mientras se detenía a mirar exclusivamente a Sasuke mientras le sacaba la lengua.

.

Al Uchiha le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras los veía salir de la tienda. En pocos segundos, Sakura lograba acabar con su paciencia.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Es bueno verte de nuevo, Deidara -** una mirada que no compartía, un sentimiento que oculta, malas intenciones. La sonrisa de aquel rubio no era amable. Minato aún no podía entender cómo es que esa persona fuera sobrino de su difunta madre, Tsunade.

.

- **Lo mismo digo, Minato o debería decirte ¿Rey?**

**.**

- **Somos familia, no hay necesidad de eso -** y sin embargo Minato le habia respondido con una sonrisa sincera, con la esperanza de que aquella inesperada visita no augurara algo malo.

.

- **Si claro, familia** - soltó Deidara con una falsa sonrisa mientras echaba una mirada al vestíbulo del castillo - **no ha cambiado mucho, es tal como lo recuerdo. Por cierto, me he enterado de la terrible noticia, lamento tu pérdida, primo**

**.**

- **Mi hermana está perdida, no muerta, Deidara-jiichan** - aclaró Naruto con voz áspera mientras aparecía.

.

- **Ah Naruto, has crecido bastante** - alardeó el hombre ignorando el tono insolente del muchacho.

.

- **No mucho -** soltó el rubio menor colocándose al costado de su padre **- me falta experiencia para superar a mi padre**

**.**

- **Seguro que sí **- siseó Deidara un poco irritado - **cuando me enteré de la terrible noticia no pude evitar sentirme destrozado, la bella Sakura, pobrecilla, debe estar tan sola**

**.**

- **Agradezco tu preocupación, Deidara, pero no era motivo para que vinieras personalmente a decírmelo -** aclaró esta vez Minato lo suficientemente rígido al darse cuenta del tono tan falso del rubio.

.

Deidara Senju era el sobrino de Tsunade por sangre y políticamente de Jiraiya. Al ser el único hombre perteneciente a la familia real sus posibilidades de heredar el trono de su tío eran altas, sin embargo sus predicciones no fueron como las habia soñado.

.

De carácter ambicioso y ruin, Jiraiya pronto lo descartó como su sucesor. Aún asi, a pesar de que con el paso de los años Minato y Fugaku habian sido adoptados, Deidara no cedió y aprovechaba cada visita al castillo de sus tíos para intentar impresionar a Jiraiya con sus habilidades, pero nada cambió.

.

La adoración de sus tíos eran, por supuesto, sus dos jóvenes hijos. Huérfanos, con una suerte de esa magnitud al ser adoptados y queridos por dos reyes, Deidara pronto comenzó a odiarlos.

.

Para él, Minato no era digno, ni siquiera llevaba sangre real, no como él, que en verdad pertenecía a la familia.

.

- **He venido a mostrarte mi apoyo, además**… - Miró a Naruto. Desde el día en que ese niño habia nacido sus planes para deshacerse de Minato se duplicaron. Su plan era simple, deshacerse de Minato sería una tarea ardua pero no imposible, pero con un hijo era distinto y aunque en aquel entonces aquel niño no significaba nada con el paso de los años se habia vuelto una copia exacta de Minato.

.

Habia esperado demasiado tiempo y ahora, con la promesa de que algún día Naruto se volvería en el Rey le irritaba bastante.

.

- _"Una Namikaze menos, puedo con ello"_ - pensó en Sakura. Esa niña con los mismos ojos que Kushina. La razón entera por la que siempre detestó a Minato mucho más que a Fugaku era porque había cautivado el corazón de aquella niña de cabello rojizo. Kushina. Sí, Minato no solo le había arrebatado el trono sino también a su primer amor **- he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda, si me dejas claro**

**.**

- **¿Ayuda?**

**.**

- **En la búsqueda de Sakura, ella sigue siendo mi adorada sobrina**

**.**

- _"Si claro" -_ pensó con ironía Naruto alzando una ceja. Definitivamente, las pocas veces que habia sido capaz de convivir con su tío, sus intenciones maliciosos siempre salían a relucir. No podía decir con certeza que fuera una mala persona pero bueno no era. En ocasiones tenía la misma mirada perversa que ese hombre, Madara.

.

- **Agradezco tu consideración pero**… - Deidara interrumpió a Minato.

.

- **Por favor, insisto** - nuevamente miró a Naruto - **debes extrañarla mucho **- el rubio menor le sostuvo la mirada - **se que tuvimos diferencias en el pasado, Minato, pero, en memoria de tu amada Kushina quisiera rescatar el único recuerdo que tienes de ella, tu preciosa hija - **Minato sintió un escozor en los ojos ante sus palabras pero supo sobrellevarlo - **entonces…**

**.**

- **¿Planeas quedarte? - **preguntó Minato aclarando la garganta. Se notaba en su voz, la ausencia de Sakura le resultaba difícil.

.

- **Solo si me lo permites **- Minato buscó en los ojos de su hijo alguna negación. Naruto no habló pero sin embargo la propuesta no le hacía feliz.

.

- **De acuerdo, pediré que te preparen una habitación**

**.**

- **Gracias -** _"Haz caído, Minato" -_ pensó el subconsciente perverso de Deidara dentro de él.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde. El atardecer le daba un toque mágico al pueblo. Le recordó a su hogar, en Konoha solía escabullirse entre los mercantiles, escuchando los gritos agudos de niño de Naruto y las risas de su padre.

.

Su familia.

.

- **Nee, Sakura-chan -** la pelirosa parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos **- ¿quieres ir a otro lugar? -** le preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa mientras recorrían una de las calles.

.

- **E-eh no, ya he comprado lo que necesitaba, gracias -** sonrió un poco aturdida. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la intrépida y a la vez enigmatica mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Se ruborizó bajando la mirada.

.

- **Supongo que deberíamos esperar a Pain** - sugirió Suigetsu - **por cierto, es muy raro que Neji no haya querido venir -** y la mirada quisquillosa de él hacia Sasuke era clara. Las razones eran obvias.

.

- **Hmp, es su problema** - pronunció Sasuke con desinterés.

.

Un sollozo detrás de Sakura la hizo voltear. Un niño pequeño, de no más de 6 años se habia tropezado con ella a causa de estarse hurgando los ojos y nublando su visión.

.

- **Un niño** - soltó Kiba con asombro.

.

- **Claro que no, idiota, es un pollo** - soltó con ironía Suigetsu dándole un zape en la cabeza - **por supuesto que es un niño -** la pelirosa ignoró la pequeña riña para agacharse a la altura del pequeño.

.

- **Hola ¿Por qué lloras?** - le preguntó con dulzura acariciándole la cabeza.

.

- **M-me…me perdí… **- los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de asombro. Alzó la mirada por encima de la estatura del pequeño intentando en vano buscar algun indicio de alguien que estuviera buscando al niño - **q-quiero a mi mamá…**

**.**

- **Ah…** - la mirada de la pelirosa se volvió inquieta y preocupada. Miró el cielo, pronto anochecería. No podía abandonar a su suerte a aquel niño, definitivamente eso no iba con ella -**no llores, te ayudaré a buscarla**

**.**

- **Pe-pero Sakura-chan, Pain dijo que…** - Sakura se puso de pie tomando una de las mano del pequeño.

.

- **Lo sé, pero aun falta un par de minutos para que anochezca, volveré antes de eso**

**.**

- **¿Volverás? ¿planeas ir sola?** - preguntó Suigetsu dejando al fin su siempre característico tono de broma. Sakura asintió. Miró a Sasuke y como la habia predicho, él la miraba firmemente. No recibió un 'no' en su mirada pero tampoco una afirmación. Estaba claro que se opondría si se lo preguntaba, pero no se trataba de él, sino de aquel niño perdido.

.

- **Estaré bien, no me alejaré mucho** - miró al niño **- ¿vives cerca? -** el infante asintió aun sollozando - **¿ven? No se preocupen**

**.**

- **Sasuke** - lo mencionó Suigetsu al notar que no habia intercedido a detenerla.

.

- **Antes del anochecer Sakura, sino lo haces yo mismo iré a buscarte ¿entendiste? -** la pelirosa le brindó una sonrisa asintiendo.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Comenzaba a creer que en realidad no habia sido una buena idea. El sol estaba por ocultarse dejando paso a un cielo insípido azul pálido y, a medida que seguíamos avanzando nos íbamos alejando cada vez más del pueblo.

.

El niño no soltaba mi mano, se habia aferrado a ella y cada vez que yo le preguntaba sobre la distancia que faltaba, él solo contestaba: 'estamos cerca'

.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

- **Aquí es** - dijo él. Llegamos casi al límite del pueblo, cerca de lo que parecía un barrio muy pobre y despoblado. De pronto soltó mi mano para escurrirse dentro de aquella humilde casa completamente abandonada.

.

Tragué grueso. Tenía dos opciones, irme y dejarlo o quedarme y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Opté por la segunda. A veces, ser demasiado bueno no es del todo agradable.

.

Escuché un grito y rápidamente me apresuré a entrar. Corrí por los tablones de piso despedazados. Partí telarañas y muebles viejos y mallugados. El niño seguía gritando, me desesperé.

.

- _"Maldición… ¿en donde estas? Aparece por favor…"_ - y como por arte de magia, en una de las habitaciones, al parecer la principal, ahí estaba él, de espaldas a mí. Escuché sus sollozos, tal vez algo lo habia asustado, sonreí aliviada al verlo a salvo, pero la sonrisa no me duró lo que yo esperaba.

.

- **Muchacha estúpida**…

.

Aquella voz no sonaba como a la de un niño. Su cuerpo ya no era pequeño, se fue extendiendo a una altura promedio, lo que me paralizó por completo fue la parte inferior del resto de su cuerpo. Serpiente.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_ (NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **Buena chica, te ves deliciosa** - la serpenteante y aguda vez de aquella criatura con rostro me mujer terminó por general el pánico y el horror en el rostro de Sakura -** esto no te dolerá…creo…**

**.**

Cuando el cielo dejó de ser carmín para volverse negro, el grito de Sakura se extendió por toda la noche.

.

.

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: **Itachi**_

_"¿Morir? Bueno, es como quedarse dormido. Morir mañana es lo mismo que morir cualquier día pero ¿Quién sería tan insensato para dejarse morir?"_

_-** No te muevas, no grites**_

**_- ¿Q-quien...?_**

_Pestañas más largas y más pronunciadas. Ojos del mismo color. _

_..._

_-** ¡Te dije que no tardarás! ¿¡Porqué nunca obedeces?!**_

_..._

_- **Es absurdo, ¿Qué razón tendría él para hacerse pasar por muerto?**_

_**- Es que él en realidad no se hizo pasar por muerto, tu…, tu lo mataste, en tu corazón **  
_

_**- Basta Sakura**_

_**- Ven, **_**_abrázame_**

_**- ¿Porque haces esto, Sakura?**_

_**- Tú eres ese niño, el que me salvó, y hago esto porque sé hay bondad en tu corazón**_

_Él la beso, con ahincó y pasión, la dejó sin aliento. Él pudo cerrar sus ojos y ella también._

_~...~...~...~...~...~_

_¿Que opinan sobre el capítulo? Personalmente Deidara es mi Akatsuki favorito y alterar su personalidad luego de 'Everyday' me pone triste jajaja pero será por lo que dure esta historia._

_Por otro lado creo que el spoiler habla por si solo jajajaja Será un capitulo largo, esperenlo con ansias! Nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado!_

_Besos_

_JA NE!_


	24. Itachi

**_Itachi_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Corría con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le ofrecían. La penumbra de la noche ¿Qué idea tan estúpida la habia llevado a adentrarse al bosque? No se detenía ni siquiera a mirar, no hacia falta, lograba escuchar el serpenteo de algo arenoso arrastrarse por la húmeda tierra junto a una risa perversa.

.

Si bien no creía que pudiera existir algo peor que una Sombra o una Mantícora, estaba equivocada. Ese mundo desconocido al que Sasuke pertenecía era violento y peligroso. Sasuke. Pensó en él y el posibilidad de que fuera a rescatarla.

.

- _"D-de seguro está muy molesto"_ - se imaginó su ceño fruncido _- "Sasuke" -_ lo deseaba con fuerza, pero estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo, recorriendo una parte desconocida del bosque.

.

Él tenía razones para gritarle siempre, ella se las daba. Nunca obedecía y comenzaba a odiar esa parte de si misma.

.

Pero no habia sido su rebeldía la que la habia llevado hasta este punto, en el que estuviera corriendo por si vida, sino habia sido su buen corazón y sin embargo…

.

- _"Papá…Naruto…" -_ cerró los ojos sintiendo lagrimas correr por su frío rostro - _"Sasuke…"_ - sintió su cuerpo pesado y sin darse cuenta habia tropezado con una raíz de un árbol.

.

- **Te puedo oler, deliciosa muchacha**

**.**

_"¿Morir? Bueno, es como quedarse dormido. Morir mañana es lo mismo que morir cualquier día pero ¿Quién sería tan insensato para dejarse morir?"_

_._

- _"Mamá…""Quiero_ _atesorar esa sonrisa en mis recuerdos mientras viva. Esa y la sonrisa de los demás. La sonrisa de Sasuke la quiero recuperar" - _pensó al final.

.

- **Te encontré **- susurró aquella mujer mitad serpiente. Podía ver su sombra por encima de su cabeza mientras aún permanecía en el suelo. Pronto las lagrimas dejaron de brotar solo quedando sus restos en el ahora valiente rostro de Sakura - **eres tan deliciosa…es una lástima…**

**.**

¿Con que recursos contaba? Había dejado su espada en el campamento, solo tenía una pequeña navaja ensartada en el compartimiento de su pierna derecha. Tomó valor y se viró aun en el suelo, quedando frente a la criatura y sus ojos amarillos.

.

- **Anda, grita, eso aumenta mi apetito**

**.**

- **¡La que va a gritar vas a ser tú!** - aprovechando de su alardeo, logró coger la navaja para clavársela en la cola.

.

- **¡Maldita! -** chilló de dolor la criatura mientras se retorcía en el piso. Sakura aprovechó para ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr nuevamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una vez más escuchara el serpenteo de aquella mujer detrás suyo, esta vez blasfemando en voz alta una sarta de insultos **- ¡Te vas a morir, estúpida!**

**.**

- _"Maldición…estoy cansada…"_ - se detuvo a mirar. No habia mucho por donde huir, solo eran arboles y con la oscuridad no veía muy bien - **ah, ah…** - comenzó a respirar profundamente con la boca abierta.

.

- **No te muevas** - escuchó una voz desconocida. No era aquella de mujer, era de un hombre. Miró con desesperación en todas direcciones - **no grites**

**.**

**- ¿Q-quien…? -** cerró los ojos y soltó un grito que fue opacado rápidamente por una mano desconocida. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Alguien la habia cogido del brazo y la estaba manteniendo oculta en el tronco de un árbol. Una mano en su boca y otra en su cintura - "_¿Q-quien…?"_

_._

- ** No grites** - y Sakura se quedó sin respiración al apreciar el rostro de quien la tenía fuertemente sujetada.

.

- _"¿S-Sasuke?"_ - No, era alguien mucho más alto, más fornido, más maduro, más…

.

Pestañas más largas y más pronunciadas. Ojos del mismo color. Aquellas dos líneas de expresión debajo de sus ojos era la única diferencia para decir que no era Sasuke. Pero su parecido era impresionante.

.

- _"¿Q-quien…quién es?"_

_._

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo. Bajó la mirada por breves segundos y en cuanto la volvió alzar para mirar a su rescatador, sus ojos eran rojos.

.

Y el acompañamiento del silbido de la noche fueron unos gritos desgarradores de aquella serpenteante criatura.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Desperté como quien ha sido golpeado y siente todo el cuerpo pesado, herido, cansado.

.

Los ojos me ardían y la cabeza parecía querer explotarme.

.

- ** ¡Sakura-chan!**

**.**

**- ¡Mi florecita!**

**.**

**- ¡Silencio!** - cerré los ojos sintiendo una punzada muy aguda por el ruido. Estaba en mi tienda, recostada boca arriba con mis manos en mi regazo y los gritos, si, eran de Suigetsu, Kiba y Konan, Neji también estaba ahí, aunque no habia pronunciado palabra alguna su expresión era de alivio, un poco extraño para mí -** nos diste un buen susto**

**.**

**- ¿Q-que me…?** - recordé la fría noche, la húmeda tierra, el silbido critico del aire y el serpenteo de aquella mujer. Me estremecí - **yo…**

**.**

**- Ayer, Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**.**

Ayer, estaba a punto de morir a mano sangrienta y fría. Ciertamente quizá, mi valor no hubiese sido suficiente para salvarme pero entonces apareció él. Esa persona con ojos afilados y rojos, esa persona, tan parecida a…

.

- ** Sasuke** - se me fue el aire cuando Konan soltó su nombre y es que no me habia dado cuenta pero ya estaba de pie en la tienda con un semblante diferente. Entre molesto y cortante, su mirada era penetrante tanto que no pude hacerle competencia** - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿has hablado con Pain?**

**.**

**- Si, era una Naga -** me miró de reojo al responder.

.

- ** ¿Na-Naga? -** pregunté torpemente mientras me sentaba con ayuda de Konan evitando marearme.

.

- **Lo que te atacó anoche** - tragué grueso. Sonaba como un reclamo, uno que se avecinaba -** te dije que no tardaras ¿¡porque nunca obedeces?!**

**.**

**- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¿co-como iba a saber que…?**

**.**

**- Sasuke, basta, Sakura no tiene la culpa, ella**… - y sin embargo el intento de Konan por apoyarme fue en vano. Sasuke la miró a ella también con ojos molestos y furiosos.

.

- ** Escucha, lo siento, yo solo…solo quería ayudar al niño y**… - fui interrumpida por él abruptamente.

.

- **¿Qué niño? Maldición, esa cosa no era un niño, ¡eres tan confiada que…!**

**.**

**- ¡Ya cállate, tú tampoco sospechaste de él cuando lo viste! ¡Además, tú no fuiste quien me salvó! ¡T-tú…tú no fuiste por mí asi que no me reclames!** - habia explotado pero lo que mi confesión conllevaba no era bueno, lo supe cuando lo miré y vi sus ojos confundidos y molestos. Cuando la sorpresa surcó su semblante.

.

- ** ¿Quién fue? Dime su nombre** - me sentía interrogada, presionada, asfixiada. Todos me miraban con preocupación a excepción de él que me miraba casi con odio -** ¡Dime su maldito nombre!**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke, basta! ¿Cómo demonios va a saber quien la salvó? -** intervino Suigetsu.

.

- ** Yo…** - tragué grueso. Sabía que abriría una herida tal vez pero la inquietud que estaba sintiendo era demasiada. Necesitaba decirle - **tu… ¿viste el cuerpo de tu hermano?**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?** - su voz sonaba sorprendida y molesta.

.

- ** Qu-que si viste su cuerpo cuando…** - bajé la mirada, era como si su dolor fuera mío y no quisiera lastimarlo.

.

- ** Itachi esta muerto, Sakura ¿a que viene tu estúpida pregunta?**

**.**

**- P-pero…¿lo viste, viste su cuerpo, lo…?**

**.**

**- ¡Ya basta! -** gritó y pude ver la tensión en los músculos de su rostro, sus dientes apretados, su ceño fruncido y su respiración profunda. Se alzó la intriga pues al parecer Suigetsu y Kiba desconocían sobre qué hablábamos. Konan-san sin embargo puso un semblante triste melancólico.

.

- ** Será mejor que salgamos -** dijo ella mirándome con compresión - **Sakura necesita descansar, vamos** - todos salieron con excepción de Sasuke que parecía no querer irse -**Sasuke, vamos** - su eterna mirada hacia mí me hizo sentir mal. No era mi intención hacerle recordar cosas dolorosas, únicamente quería decirle lo que habia visto.

.

Y dedicándome una última mirada, desapareció.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** Las cosas no están saliendo como quieres ¿verdad?**

**.**

**- No lo entiendo, creí que al menos encontraría pruebas aquí, en el castillo** - suspiró Naruto pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. Se habia pasado al menos los últimos días buscando pruebas. Habia visitado las dos bibliotecas de Konoha y habia extraído códices y documentos en los que pudiera encontrar una mera pista, sin embargo, ni si quiera en el castillo habia logrado progreso alguno.

.

- ** ¿Y si le preguntas a tu padre?**

**.**

**- No con Deidara-jiichan aquí** - Naruto frunció el ceño.

.

- ** ¿Tan mala persona es?**

**.**

**- No digo que lo sea, es solo que…no me da la confianza. Él ve a mi padre como si fuera carroña humana, simplemente no lo tolera**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -** Naruto suspiró. Las cosas con su tío eran extrañas. Su extraño comportamiento, la manera en que les trataba daba alusión a que tenía cierto resentimiento hacia su padre y él suponía porqué.

.

Deidara un familiar de sangre real mientras que Minato no, pero esa historia era irrelevante, todos sabían que su padre habia sido adoptado, no era noticia para nadie ahora.

.

- **Deidara-jiichan es sobrino legítimo de Tsunade-bachan, por lo que mi padre me ha contado, él siempre buscaba impresionar al viejo Jiraiya pero digamos que sus intenciones eran perversas, ¿te das una idea?**

**.**

**- ¿Piensas que ha venido a…?** - balbuceó Sasori con voz temblorosa.

.

- ** ¿Por el trono? Es lo más probable** - Sasori se atraganto con su propia saliva - **¿Qué?**

**.**

**- ¡Como dices eso tan a la ligera y tan tranquilo!** - Naruto entrecerró los ojos bufando mientras se trepaba a la escalera de la biblioteca del castillo y se disponía a seguir buscando -** ¡Te estoy hablando!**

**.**

**- No hagas un escándalo por eso, por años mi tío a intentando eso, mi padre nunca lo permitirá**

**.**

**- ¿A intentado matar al Rey? -** Naruto se detuvo mirándolo con cara de pánico - **¿Qué?**

**.**

- ** Él…bueno, jamás lo ha intentado, solo…bueno…intenta sobornar a mi padre o convencerle de que deje el trono** - comenzó a reír nerviosamente -** vamos, s-son familia, es cierto que Deidara**-**jiichan no es un santo pero él jamás…no sería capaz**

**.**

**- Acabas de decir que no es de confianza**

**.**

**- Si, pero de eso a querer matar a mi padre, es…** - la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

.

- ** Jo, no sabía que ahora te entretenías leyendo, Naruto-chan, de pequeño decías que odiabas los libros a diferencia de la adorable Sakura**

**.**

**- Co-con permiso** - soltó Sasori apresuradamente saliendo de la misma manera de ahí.

.

- ** Buenos días** - soltó el rubio carraspeando para no sonar sospechoso mientras se bajaba de la escalera.

.

- **Buenos, ¿has visto a tu padre?** - Naruto negó -** bien, bueno supongo que lo veré luego**

**.**

**- ¿Saldrás?**

**.**

**- Tengo asuntos que atender** - Deidara miró al rubio menor con ligera intención de sospecha y amenaza -** por cierto Naruto, ¿son ciertos los rumores?**

**.**

**- ¿Qué rumores?**

**.**

**- De que tu hermana está con hombres-lobo** - la señal de alerta se disparó a través de los ojos zafiro de Naruto.

.

- _"¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

_._

- ** Luces sorprendido** - Deidara soltó una risita irónica mientras se paseaba por el estudio-biblioteca y se sentaba en aquella silla de piel roja. Naruto la conocía muy bien, su padre solía sentarse ahí a contarle cuentos a ellos. Sakura en sus piernas y él en el piso con las piernas cruzadas en triangulo -** hombres-lobo…** - soltó el rubio mayor pero no con melancolía - **es como una maldición ¿no te parece?**

.

**- N-no entiendo**

**.**

**- Tu padre, Minato…** - soltó otra risa -** no, mejor dicho, todos nosotros estamos condenados a convivir con esas bestias** - Lo sabe, pensó Naruto. Deidara sabía de los hombres lobo, sabía de Fugaku, quizá entonces ¿también sabría de Sasuke? -** yo también sé cosas querido sobrino, después de todo he vivido más que tu**

**.**

**- Yo…** - la puerta nuevamente se abrió de par en par -** padre**

**.**

**- Ah Minato, que casualidad, estaba buscándote** - sin embargo, la mirada serena y pura que siempre adornaba el rostro del rubio mayor no estaba. Siendo sustituida por una mirada seria.

.

- **Naruto ¿Por qué no vas y ayudas a Sasori con los caballos?** - el rubio menor asintió con torpeza no sin antes detenerse a lado de su padre.

- ** Yo…**

**- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí -** esa sonrisa a la que siempre le habia creído. Su fortaleza, sus promesas, sus hechos, todo lo que su padre hacía era por el bien de ellos. Toda esa carga de ser Rey, de enfrentar a los que lo envidiaban. Naruto cerró los ojos tras la puerta cerrar a sus espaldas. Su futuro como Rey sería mediocre a diferencia de su padre.

.

- **Maldición** - gruñó para sí mismo despabilándose, volviendo a recobrar esa mirada firme -** por Sasuke, por Sakura, por mi padre…no voy a fallar**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Sakura habia dejado de llorar. No habia sido intenso pero si habia soltado un par de lágrimas al cobertor blanco. Los ojos le ardían luego de abrirlos pues se habia quedado dormida.

.

Sasuke no habia dejado que le explicara. La ausencia de una familia. No podía imaginar el dolor y sufrimiento que él habia tenido que atravesar cuando apenas era un niño. Las secuelas seguían ahí y estas parecían esmerarse en construir una pared entre su deseo por verlo feliz.

.

Suspiró una vez más, apretujándose a su cobertor. El juego de luz y sombras de las ramas de los arboles en su tienda indicaban que comenzaba a anochecer. Pero no quería salir, no quería verlo, no quería sentirse culpable.

.

.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

.

.

No le debía explicaciones ni mucho menos disculpas de su parte. Ella habia iniciado la pelea, si es que habia sido una pelea.

.

En primer lugar estaba molesto pero no porque le hubiese mencionado a su difunto hermano. El hecho de que Sakura siempre le desobedeciera llegando al límite de ahora preocuparlo le fastidiaba.

.

Incluso cuando la vio tirada en medio del bosque, inconsciente, un terrible miedo brotó de lo más profundo de su ser. Ella era el problema, no él. O tal vez…

.

- ** Maldición** - masculló con molestia. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar tranquilamente.

.

Recordó a su madre y un sentimiento de melancolía amarga se apoderó de su pecho. Lloraba por la noches, cuando se aseguraba de que nadie la viera pero su padre siempre la descubría. La vida que habian tenido que llevar, una vida salvaje.

.

Lagrimas amargas que no toleraba ver en el rostro de ella. Lagrimas parecidas a la de Sakura, asimilándose al dolor y a la vergüenza. A la culpa.

.

- ** Ah** - resopló arrascandose la nuca.

.

No quería deberla nada. Sus berrinches no eran nada para él, o al menos eso pensaba. ¿Qué sentimiento? ¿Qué razón habia sido la inicial para llevarlo hasta ahí? Infiltrándose en la tienda de Sakura casi a medianoche, escuchando su respirar y mirando sus largas piernas a medio cubrir, sacudió su cabeza alejando ese tipo de pensamiento.

.

Se dirigió a mirar su rostro, compungido por una mueca triste. Masculló para si mismo.

.

Solo la miró, y en ese tiempo parecía amanecer y anochecer fugazmente en donde la imagen de ella estando dormida en la tienda desaparecía, transformándose en arboles de día, de tarde y de noche también, en donde Sakura soñaba entre hojas otoñales.

.

Y el verde de los arboles que Sasuke imaginaba a su alrededor, no se comparaban al verde esmeralda brillante de Sakura al abrir sus ojos sintiendo su presencia.

.

- **Sasuke… -** la muchacha parpadeó somnolienta al verlo de pie a tan solo unos pasos a ella **- ¿Qué haces…?** - la esperanza de que fuera a disculparse con ella era casi nula, pero aun así Sakura se animó a preguntar - **¿has venido a disculparte?**

**.**

- **¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?** - soltó él rápidamente.

.

- **En realidad… -** Sakura bajó la mirada - **soy yo la que debe disculparse **- Sasuke engrandeció ligeramente más sus ojos - **lo lamento**

**.**

- **¿Sobre qué?**

**.**

- **Sobre todo, por desobedecer, por ser una carga, por… -** la pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior - **por usar su nombre** - Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Ciertamente el vacío que habia dejado Itachi en su corazón podría ser similar al que Sakura sentiría si Naruto le llegara a faltar. La miró y entonces se dio cuenta que comenzaba a ponerse en los zapatos de ella. La comenzaba a entender.

.

- **Él está muerto…**

**.**

- **¿Lo viste morir? **- Sasuke la miró pero sin enfado u odio. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la insistente idea de que Itachi podría estar vivo.

.

- **Él prometió volver por mí la misma noche en que mi manada estaba siendo asesinada -** Suspiró, sentándose encima del cobertor a espaldas a ella - **me ocultó en el tronco hueco de un árbol y lo último que me dijo fue que regresaría por mi **- la unión de sus manos se apretó fuertemente.

.

Sakura lo miró con tristeza pero nunca con lastima. Notó el temblor en sus hombros y el temblor en su voz.

.

- **¿No has…pensando en la posibilidad de que este vivo? -** Sasuke la miró con asombro.

.

- **Es cierto que no vi su cuerpo junto al de mis padres pero eso no significa que esté vivo, Sakura **- la Princesa se acercó a él gateando.

.

- **Claro que podría significar eso** - lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a que la mirase **- piénsalo, Itachi-san podría estar vivo, él podría…**

**.**

- **Basta Sakura -** apartó sus manos de sus hombros mirando cabizbajo **- él esta…**

**.**

- **Vivo - **nuevamente la miró con asombro - **la persona que me salvó era él, estoy segura** - Sasuke respingó frunciendo el ceño ante lo ilógico **- me recordó a ti cuando vi sus ojos, me recordó a la primera vez que nos vimos, eran rojos**

**.**

- **No es una buena broma, Sakura** - la oji esmeralda negó con esmero mirándolo profundamente **- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es Itachi?**

**.**

- **Ciertamente jamás lo he visto pero…pero lo sé, era tan parecido a ti ¿Quién más podría ser?** - Sasuke se puso de pie resoplando fuertemente aun sin darle la cara a la muchacha.

.

- **Es absurdo, ¿Qué razón tendría él para hacerse pasar por muerto?**

**.**

- **Es que él en realidad no se hizo pasar por muerto, tu…, tu lo mataste, en tu corazón **- los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de ser negros para volverse intensamente rojos de rabia. Mirando hacia ella, la empujó hacia la cama colocándose encima de ella **- Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

- **Deja de hablar como si me conocieras Sakura -** sin embargo ella percibió el amargo sabor de sus palabras como el dolor profundo que sentía al recordar a Itachi. Él tenía el control sobre ella pero sin embargo Sasuke no lo percibía de esa manera. La claridad en los ojos de Sakura, su semblante preocupado no por ella sino por él le mostraba que no le tenía miedo.

.

- **¿Por qué eres así?**

**.**

- **No entiendo tu pregunta **- Sasuke respondió con voz ronca con ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la Namikaze.

.

- **Me refiero a ti -** y siguiendo su deseo y cariño por él, le acarició la mejilla tomándolo completamente desprevenido - **a tu actitud ¿Por qué te comportas asi? -** no hubo respuesta**- no me dejas ayudarte…** - continuó acariciando su mejilla y Sasuke sintió un escalofrío placentero. No la apartó.

.

- **No basta solo desear las cosas -** "Se necesita actuar", pensó él refiriéndose a todo por lo que habia luchado. Desear matar a Minato ya no bastaba, tanto como no desear ver a Sakura como algo más que su medio para sobresalir en ello.

.

- **Tienes razón** - sonrió ella apartando su mano y extrañamente el Uchiha se sintió incompleto. Su acalorado corazón, sin ganas de rendirse, Sakura esta vez le extendió ambas manos con dulzura. El Uchiha la miró sin comprender. Como una niña caprichosa, abriendo sus manos una y otra vez - **ven**

**.**

- **¿Qué?**

**.**

- **Solo ven -** La mente de Sasuke se mostró renuente en los primeros segundos hasta que un acaloramiento se concentró en su pecho, guiando su cuerpo inconscientemente al cálido refugio junto a los brazos suaves de Sakura.

.

Con pesadez y molestia falsa, Sasuke terminó por ceder, recostándose a un lado de Sakura, tan cerca que podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos brillantes de ella.

.

- ** ¿Qué tanto me miras? -** preguntó el muchacho con una mirada serena.

.

- ** Abrázame** - el latir pausado y controlado de Sasuke se disparó volviéndose alocado y rápido.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué? -** ese tipo de expresiones eran las que Sakura buscaba desencadenar en él. Muy lejos de que fueran románticas, deseaba ver algo más en el rostro de Sasuke que solo muecas de odio, molestia, dolor y arrogancia, como ahora, un asombro en medio de un sonrojo carmín.

.

- **Anda, no es tan difícil** - Sasuke miró su brazo quieto y luego la cintura de Sakura, sintió su estomago revuelto y los ojos pesados. Solo la risa armónica de Sakura planeaba tomar la iniciativa -** te enseñaré -** con atrevimiento y diversión, Sakura tomó el brazo de Sasuke y lo colocó en su cintura, el Uchiha parpadeó distraído -** ¿ves?** **No fue tan difícil** - la mirada ónix del muchacho pareció serenarse, comenzando a disfrutar de la paz que Sakura inconscientemente le transmitía con sus travesuras blancas - **ahora yo** - con una mueca decidida y risueña, Sakura enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, provocando, algo que por si solo él se atrevió a hacer, abrazarla.

.

- ** E-estas demasiado cerca** - balbuceó él siendo incapaz de competir con su mirada. Se habia vuelto un sumiso, los papeles de estaban invirtiendo y él estaba consciente de ello.

.

- ** Lo sé** - Sakura no dejaba de sonreír.

.

- ** ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué haces esto, Sakura?** - la Namikaze suspiró aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

.

- ** No lo sé** - el muchacho frunció el ceño. No era la respuesta que esperaba -** la verdad es que…** - la pelirosa escondió su cabeza entre el pecho de él, causándole curiosidad a Sasuke, quien se inclinó un poco buscando el rostro de Sakura inconsciente de lo que estaba provocando en ella - **¿puedes sentirlo?**

**.**

**- ¿El qué? -** Sakura guió su mano, la misma que sujetaba su cintura ahora tocaba su corazón, mostrándole su intensa capacidad de latir apresuradamente.

.

- ** Solo sucede pocas veces -** susurró ella subiendo y bajando su pecho con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sasuke apartó su mano como si quemara -** solo pasa cuando tu estas cerca de mi -** solo cuando Sasuke quiso voltear el rostro para evitar verla, Sakura lo atrapó con su mano derecha, lo miró por unos segundos y luego se recostó en su pecho de tal manera que su podía oír el palpitar de él.

.

- ** ¿Q-que haces?** - balbuceó él intentando separarla.

.

- ** Tu corazón…palpita igual que el mio** - el muchacho rodó los ojos bastante avergonzado, separándola al fin ligeramente.

.

- ** E-eres muy atrevida ¿te lo han dicho?** - Sakura rió.

.

- ** Muchas veces** - siguió riendo - **esa…es mi manera de ser, no he cambiado, entonces dime porque ¿Por qué tu sí? ¿Por qué ahora eres así?**

**.**

**- La vida me ha hecho ser así** - Sakura detuvo el rostro de Sasuke, el cuan anunciaba con mirar a otro lado. Miradas tan intensas y profundas, no era una batalla de resistencia sino una petición para surcar la mirada del otro. Sakura estaba decidida a cambiar todo ese odio desmedido que aun desconocía que albergaba en el corazón de Sasuke.

.

- ** ¿Sabes? Las personas siempre necesitan ser salvadas de algo**

**.**

**- No necesito que me salven -** dijo él el tono mordaz sintiéndose menospreciado.

.

- ** Yo fui salvada, Sasuke…cuando mi madre murió, ni el tiempo ni la dedicación de mi padre ni de mi hermano pudieron rescatar la pequeña luz que débilmente destellaba en mi alma, me sentía muy triste, atrapada en una caja de cristal de la que se me negaba salir por el miedo que ambos sentían al pensar que podían perderme igual que a mi madre -** hizo una pausa -** por eso escape del castillo hace 6 años, mi madre me contaba de sus travesuras y cuando lo hacía su rostro se iluminaba, yo…quería experimentar lo mismo…y apareciste tu… -** copiando su mirada, Sasuke era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de adorable carmín de Sakura, de sus ojos brillantes y de sus labios entreabiertos tentándolo - **tu me salvaste**

**.**

**- Aquel niño y el yo de ahora somos muy diferentes, Sakura** - la Namikaze se apegó más a él, eliminando cualquier separación entre ellos.

.

- ** Tu eres él, yo sé que hay bondad en tu corazón** - la muchacha rió a pesar de que su rostro acalorado parecía querer explotar - **lo puedo sentir, las personas cuando están vivas son cálidas y tu estas vivo**

**.**

**- Tú no sabes lo que he vivido**

**.**

**- Entonces cuéntame** - apoyo sus manos en su pecho descubierto, inconscientemente logró sentir un par de cicatrices producto de los años de un arduo entrenamiento -** ahora quiero ser yo la que te salve** - el valor, la fuerza de su voz se quebró en un deseo desesperado por hacerlo feliz, de que sintiera que se esforzaría por él y fue entonces cuando ocurrió, el beso tal y como debió ser la primera vez, delicado, inocente, temeroso.

.

Sasuke, en medio de sus ojos entrecerrados se detuvo a verla, era ella quien lo besaba moviendo sus labios inocentes por encima de los de él. Distinguió agua al final de sus pestañas y el ceño fruncido de la angustia esperando un rechazo.

.

Presa de su hechizo y de lo que por dentro comenzaba a sentir. Cuando ella se separó, con el beso a medio consumar para que fuera real, él le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza.

.

Las pupilas esmeraldas de la muchacha zigzaguearon ante lo irreal que parecía y sucedió.

.

Él la beso, con ahincó y pasión, la dejó sin aliento. Él pudo cerrar sus ojos y ella también, dejándose llevar únicamente por la sensación en el ambiente. Sasuke olvidó su venganza por segundos en los que Sakura olvidó la traición que implicaba estar en contra de su Reino. Todo por él, por Sasuke.

.

Y mientras la besaba, él no encontraba razón alguna a la necesidad de besarla. Si bien le estaba ofreciendo felicidad, él no podía aceptarla ya que sus ideales eran otros. ¿Pero como saciar esa ansiedad de sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo? Su corazón era indomable ¿pero hasta que punto? Al que ya no pudiera más y que acabara cediendo a sus impulsos, como ahora. ¿Qué era Sakura para él?

.

Para cuando Sakura reaccionó, lo abrazó con dulzura y fuerza. Acariciando sus cabellos, desprendiendo el erótico aroma a bosque que él poseía y lo mismo sucedía con él, en medio de un éxtasis sabor cereza.

.

El aire escaseo en sus pulmones y para entonces era casi imposible separarse el uno del otro. Sus bocas quedaron encontradas a tan solo centímetros en los que sus ojos y mejillas rozaban luego de haberse separado. Sakura elevó la mirada mientras recobraba la respiración, acariciando tiernamente los cabellos de Sasuke. Él miraba intensamente, aún la abrazaba, aun podía sentirla agitada.

.

- ** ¿Me dejaras?** - habló ella entrecortadamente por la escases aun de aire en sus pulmones.

.

- **¿Eh? -** emitió él intentando mirarla, más ella se lo impidió al volverlo a abrazar.

.

- ** Que si me darás una oportunidad de salvarte**

**.**

**- Nadie puede salvarme, es imposible -** y si nadie podía ¿Por qué se aferraba a ella y a su diminuta cintura, oliendo su adorable aroma, dejando acariciarse? ¿Qué era lo que sentía él en esos momentos?

.

- **Creí imposible volver a verte** - Sakura rió animándose a verlo **- y aquí te tengo, yo lo volveré posible, tan solo mírame -** le mostró su sonrisa mas radiante y amplia y, aunque Sasuke rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio, muy en el fondo su 'yo' bondadoso deseaba ser salvado.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Sábado! ¿Que les esta pareciendo el giro de la historia? ahh, los tontos en el romance jajaja_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Impulsos**_

_Bostezó libremente aun sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí, para cuando volteo su mirada con la de él sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo._

_ **Ca-Cálmate, no es lo que piensas, lo puedo explicar…**_

_-** ¡L-Largo tu también!**_

**_- ¿Qu-Qué?_**

_"Dormimos juntos...nos besamos"_

_~...~...~_

_-** ¿Naruto?**_

**_- Hola_**

**_- He venido a saludar_**

**_- Mientes, dime a que has venido_**

_~...~...~_

_- ** Fugaku-san era demasiado voluble con Minato, siempre parecía entrar en razón cuando estaba con él. Un Uchiha siendo domado por un Namikaze, ¿la historia querrá repetirse con esos dos?**_

**_- Sasuke es mi peón, él no esta en mi futuro_**

_~...~...~_

_- **Quiero pedirte una disculpa, Sakura**_

**_- No fue tu culpa, Neji, además, afortunadamente Sasuke llegó a tiempo y…_**

**_- No hables de él ahora...Sakura, estoy enamorado de ti_**

**_..._**

_Suficiente spoiler! Los mantendré con la intriga hasta el otro sábado._

_Espero sus comentarios al respecto jaja Los he respondido todos, lo juro!_

_JA NE!_


	25. Impulsos

_**Impulsos**_

* * *

.

.

Auténticamente inexpertos.

.

Esa noche, consciente o no, Sasuke durmió con ella y por primera vez, luego de muchos años, soñó remontándose a la época en la que solía correr de ser atrapado por Itachi junto a las risas de sus padres.

.

Recordó un atardecer y una cama de flores. Recordó a esa niña de cabello rosado y añoró aquella ocasión en que vio su sonrojo en el agua de aquel lago reflejado que solían frecuentar. Era Sakura.

.

Parpadeó suavemente y aun con los ojos modorros percibió un agradable olor. Uno dulce. Aspiró el aroma apoyándose mientras ronroneaba inconscientemente sobre algo rosado, suave y esponjoso.

.

Rosado. Para cuando abrió los ojos de golpe aquello rosado tenía forma de cabello.

.

- **¿Pero qué…? -** tragó grueso. Su brazo estaba colocado sobre la cintura de Sakura en lo que parecía un cariñoso abrazo. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, bajó su mirada y notó sus piernas entrecruzadas. Escuchó un quejido, era ella. Falsa alarma, pensó aliviado al escuchar nuevamente su tranquila respiración -_ "Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" _- se reprendió mentalmente mientras se recostaba correctamente, apartando al fin su brazo de la cintura de la pelirosa.

.

Suspiró y su mirada en el techo no tardo mucho al regresar a verla a ella. Su corazón estaba agitado lo cual lo hizo mascullar. ¿Qué habia sucedido ayer? ¿Qué fuerza lo habia llevado a dormir con ella?

.

Nuevamente la vio removerse de manera inquieta, Sasuke tragó grueso.

.

- **Mmm… -** emitió Sakura mientras abría sus ojos luego de aquel sueño. Solía dormir tan deliciosamente cuando su padre le contaba cuentos o historias sobre su madre. Cuando era una niña y no tenía preocupaciones.

.

Bostezó libremente aun sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí, para cuando volteo su mirada con la de él sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

.

- **Ca-Cálmate, no es lo que piensas, lo puedo explicar… -** sin embargo su vano intento por evitar que ella gritara falló despertando casi a todos.

.

- **¡Kyaaaa!** - Chilló ella y como era de esperarse, rápidamente todos acudieron a su tienda.

.

- **¡Sakura-chan!**

**.**

- **¡Mi hermosa flor! ¿Qué suce…? - **y con el acompañamiento de sonido de elefantes y gélida brisa, la escena se volvió bochornosa y graciosa - **¿Sa-Sasuke?**

**.**

- **Yo…** - y mientras el Uchiha miró a sus compañeros con semblante de pánico notó la vergüenza en Sakura, entonces la miró detenidamente. Las cortas ropas de dormir que llevaba puestas **- ¡Maldición, afuera**! - Sakura chilló cubriéndose inútilmente con su cobertor **- ¡Que se salgan!** - a empujones logro sacar a Kiba y a Suigetsu con a punto de tener derrames nasales - **estúpidos…**

**.**

- **¡N-no te voltees! **- Gritó ella mientras le lanzaba una de sus botas estampando en su cabeza.

.

- **¡Oye! ¡Todavía lo que acabo de hacer por ti y…! -** la segunda bota fue lanzada.

.

- **¡Largo tu también!**

**.**

- **¿Q-qué…? **- logro esquivar una almohada.

.

- **¡Fuera Sasuke!** - y el empujado fue esta vez él.

.

Solo cuando Sakura se aseguró de haber echado, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó débilmente al suelo. Con una mano sujetaba su improvisada vestimenta con el cobertor envuelto y con la otra opacada su respiración agitada en la boca. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón pronto sufriría un paro.

.

- _"D-dormimos juntos… ¿c-cómo?"_ - y su mano dejo de opacar al cien por ciento su boca, tocando únicamente sus labios con suavidad - _"n-nos besamos…otra vez…"_

_._

Mientras tanto, a unos cuando pasos fuera de la tienda de Sakura, Sasuke miraba al suelo con una expresión diferente a la que cotidianamente mostrada. Sorpresa, nerviosismo, confusión.

.

- ** Entonces dinos Sasuke…** - el Uchiha tragó grueso al ver a algunos miembros de la manada enfilados con sonrisas perversas y divertidas mientras que Suigetsu encabezaba en medio - ¿tuviste una noche interesante?

.

**- ¡Ca-Cállate!**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Con la mirada perdida y el corazón ligeramente destrozado, Sai veía dormir pasivamente a Hinata. Miró la habitación, la decoración habia cambiado, años atrás la habian compartido por lo que los colores eran neutrales.

.

Sonrió débilmente al mirar aquel bosque dibujado en una de las paredes, una obra de las hábiles manos de Sakura una tarde en la que habia llegado de visita improvisada en el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Hinata.

.

Sakura. Su mirada se entristeció. No solo su amor por ella estaba peligrando, sino también su papel como hermano mayor de Hinata.

.

Su lugar en la familia Hyuuga era lo que menos le importaba. La calidez de una familia era lo que siempre habia deseado. Por eso, en la primera oportunidad que le habian ofrecido para pertenecer a aquella familia habia aceptado, convirtiéndose así en el hijo mayor de los Hyuuga pero más importante, en el hermano de la hija menor del cabezal de la familia.

.

- ** Joven Hyuuga -** alguien llama a la puerta - **el joven Namikaze está aquí**

**.**

**- ¿Qué? -** pronunció con incredulidad.

.

Naruto sabía que estaba de más preguntar las razones por las que Sai estaba enfadado con él. Eran obvias. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su esfuerzo en querer ayudar a Sasuke radicaba en la amistad, una amistad que también tenía con el pelinegro de cabello corto el cual llevaba casi 2 semanas sin hablarle.

.

- ** ¿Naruto? -** habló desde el casco principal que daba a la enorme sala de doble altura.

.

- **Esto…hola** - sonrió con nerviosismo.

.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? -** ciertamente le habría tomado 6 horas en llegar. Aunque su reino y el de los Namikaze no estaba tan apartado, las horas pasaban como agua.

.

- **He venido a saludar** - Sai frunció el ceño.

.

- ** Mientes, dime a que has venido** - la efusividad de Naruto se vio cortada por la mirada seria y de pocos amigos del joven Hyuuga. El rubio suspiró.

.

- ** Me conoces** - rió con pena y algo de melancolía **- después de todo somos amigos desde ya varios años**

**.**

- **Creí que habíamos dejado de serlo** - la sorpresa sobrepasó los ojos del Namikaze.

.

- ** ¿Qué? ¿po-porque?** - sin embargo, un ficus de lamento se asomó por el rostro de Sai al no sostenerle la mirada. Su único amigo y la persona en la que podía confiar era en Naruto, pero las cosas se habia complicado a tal punto de que debía defenderse en contra de él, todo para salvar su integridad como Hyuuga, para permanecer muchos años más siendo el hermano de la bella Hinata -** escucha Sai, yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Naruto-kun? -** Hinata apareció desde lo alto de las escaleras con ojos sorprendidos y mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

.

- ** Hinata-chan** - soltó Naruto con nervios. Sai apreciaba la duda en el rostro de su hermana al igual que la incomodidad de Naruto al tener que hablar frente a ella. Suspiró no mostrando signos de sospecha para no preocupar a la muchacha.

.

-** ¿Hay noticias de Sakura-san?** - preguntó Hinata de manera atropellada.

.

- ** Esto…**

**.**

**- De hecho, Naruto ha venido a hablarme sobre iniciar nuevamente su búsqueda, ¿te importaría si te dejo un rato sola para que hable con él?** - preguntó el pelinegro sonriéndole dulcemente al semblante sorprendido de la muchacha. Naruto lo miró de la misma manera. Una mirada dulce.

.

- ** E-eh no, para nada** - y con aquella afirmación de su parte, Sai se dirigió a Naruto.

.

- ** Sígueme** - el semblante serio habia regresado.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Que maravilloso**

**.**

**- ¿De que hablas?** - soltó Madara dirigiéndose al muchacho de cabellos plata con ligero desdén.

.

- ** Usualmente no muestras esa expresión** - el hombre alzó las cejas sin comprender -** algo te molesta, parece que algo te preocupa -** Kabuto soltó una risa sarcástica - **¿ya empiezas a dudar de su lealtad?**

.

**- Me aseguré de escavar en lo más profundo de su corazón, me encargue de guiarlo, le deje mis huellas y le di falsas pruebas, el odio que él posee en su corazón es producto si mismo**

**.**

**- Pero no contabas con esa chica. Namikaze Sakura parece tener esa singular simpatía que distingue a su familia** - Madara entrecerró los ojos conteniendo la rabia.

.

- ** Me dio problemas en el pasado aun siendo una escuincla estúpida, no permitiré que la historia se repita, ella no va a arruinar mis planes nuevamente** - Kabuto ladeo una mueca ladina.

.

- **Hablas como si ella fuera la razón por la que temes que Sasuke te traicione -** Madara lo laceró con la mirada -** aunque bueno, si lo pensamos bien, Fugaku-san era demasiado voluble con Minato, siempre parecía entrar en razón cuando estaba con él** - rió de nueva cuenta en modo de burla **- un Uchiha siendo domado por un Namikaze, ¿la historia querrá repetirse con esos dos?**

**.**

**- ¡Basta Kabuto!** - el peligris estaba consciente, no por nada se la habia pasado últimamente espiando a los hombres-lobo. Su peculiar destreza para no ser detectado era de mucha ayuda.

.

Las fortalezas de un hombre-lobo eran dignas de admirar sin embargo todo organismo posee debilidades. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de la peculiar convivencia entre la hija del rey de Konoha con Uchiha Sasuke. Tan incompatibles que a simple vista parecían desconocidos, sin embargo, el amor secreto que la pelirosa desprendía cada vez que miraba al pelinegro no era un secreto.

.

Sin embargo, su reto fue en cuanto a Sasuke. Alguien quien no es fácil de leer, alguien que se recubre detrás de las capas de su pasado. Le costaba creer que alguien con la materia de vengador pudiese albergar algo más aparte que solamente odio, y lo que vio le habia dejado totalmente impactado.

.

Un beso. Un pecado, un tabú. Una oportunidad para acabar con Madara.

.

Toda esa arrogancia que Sasuke alardeaba no era más que una simple capa para evitar mostrar al niño llorón que a gritos pedía atención. No sentía compasión por él, su historia incluso podría ser hasta más oscura que la de él.

.

La relación que ambos tenían era tan estrecha como rara. Era perfecta para sus propósitos.

.

- ** Dime Madara… ¿consideraste alguna vez que cuando Sasuke creciera…podría enamorarse? -** La sorpresa abarcó el semblante del hombre.

.

- ** Eso es absurdo**

**.**

**- No lo es, es naturaleza únicamente**

**.**

**- Sasuke no tiene sentimientos, no los posee -** Kabuto ensanchó su sonrisa -** si el problema es la hija de Minato, entonces me desharé de ella**

**.**

**- No creo que sea conveniente, tu planeaste que se reunieran otra vez, ella es el pase de Sasuke para acercarse a Minato** - Madara se carcajeó dejando confundido al peligris - **¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?**

**.**

**- No lo olvides, Kabuto; Sasuke es mi peón en este juego, su venganza me es irrelevante, yo no quiero justicia, ni mucho menos el trono**

**,**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**.**

- ** Quiero causar desesperación, deleitarme con las suplicas que me darán, yo no gobernaré Konoha, yo gobernaré todo lo que logre ver, y Sasuke no está en mi futuro gobierno ¿entiendes?**

**.**

Kabuto prefirió no seguir hablando. Ganarse a Madara como enemigo aún no estaba previsto en sus planes. Él aun parecía tener confianza en él, sin embargo él no era el único que iba a actuar. Pero de algo era seguro, ambos consideraban a Sasuke su pase al reconocimiento en el mundo.

.

Lo que sentía el chico les importaba poco.

.

- ** Si, bueno…sobre el espía, ¿tienes a alguien en mente? -** preguntó Kabuto intentado desviar la conversación.

.

- ** El peón ya está en el sitio adecuado ahora, solo hay que esperar que actué por si solo, cuando lo haga y se deshaga de Minato por mi, lo desecharé, y ni su hijos podrán detenerme**

**.**

**- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Acabo de decirte que él no es nada** - Kabuto entrecerró los ojos -** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Nada, solo espero que los fantasmas que creaste no se levanten de su tumba** - Madara frunció el ceño ante la indirecta. La mentira que habia creado sobre Minato no era la única, existían dos más a las cuales no les habia puesto mucha atención desde que se habia enfocado en alimentar el odio de Sasuke.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

Habia terminado de refrescarse un poco la cara con el agua clara del río. Aunque su mirada estaba perdidamente enfocada en la ligera corriente que corría su mente no estaba precisamente pensando en ello.

.

Ya no tenía control de sus impulsos ni de la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Se tocó los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento elevará pequeñas gotas de agua y la salpicara. ¿Cuántos besos se habían dado ya? Estaba comenzando a perder la cuenta de ellos.

.

Los primeros habia sido tan torpes como inestables pero justamente el que se habían dado ayer habían despertado emociones en ambos que no podían entender.

.

- _ "Sasuke…"_ - solo pensar en su nombre le alteraba notablemente. Le hacia formularse mil cosas, mil inquietudes que quería conocer.

.

El sonido de una rama quebrándose la asustó, poniéndose en alerta mientras tomaba el mango de su espada.

.

- ** Perdona, ¿te asusté? **- La mirada de Sakura vago por aquellos ojos tristes de color gris. Se sintió culpable, se había olvidado por completo de Neji.

.

- **A-ah no, solo me sorprendiste -** y sin embargo él sonrió de manera débil.

.

- ** Quiero pedirte una disculpa, Sakura -** la pelirosa se azoró - **por lo que paso en la cascada, yo…no sé que me paso, me paralicé, crei que…** - la Namikaze negó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

.

- ** No fue tu culpa, Neji, además, afortunadamente Sasuke llegó a tiempo y…**

**.**

**- No hables de él ahora -** Sakura parpadeó confundida a medida que veía como Neji se acercaba a ella.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué?** - y sorpresivamente la abrazó. Sakura miraba la frondosidad de los arboles debido a que no podía moverse, pero su mirada no era de alegría, sino de sorpresa, confusión, angustia - **¿Neji?**

**.**

**- Sakura, debes regresar a tu reino -** las pupilas verdes de la Princesa se removieron inquietas - **debes hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

**.**

**- ¿Po-porque estas…?** - y aunque intentó separarse de él, el abrazo aferrado del Hyuuga no parecía ceder -** Ne-Neji, basta…**

**.**

**- Él…¿en verdad te gusta?** - Sakura respingó.

.

- ** ¿Por qué de repente me preguntas esto?** - Neji entrecerró los ojos intentando reprimir lo que por dentro estaba quemándole. Si bien en los últimos días no se habia acercado a Sakura habia sido únicamente porque no tenía en claro el porqué se sentía tan bien estando con ella.

.

Sakura era amable y gentil, y se habia ofrecido para ayudarle a recuperar su lugar en el mundo, junto a su hermana Hinata, sin embargo no pudo reprimir ese extraño sentimiento que sentía cada vez que lloraba o que la veía reír.

.

- ** Dime Sakura… ¿Qué es estar enamorado?**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh?** - Los ojos de Sakura parecían dos canicas verdes fuera de órbita. Tan inesperado que sus suposiciones al extraño comportamiento de Neji solo las podía repercutir a que él… - _"No, es imposible, yo…"_ -** ve-verás, pues…estar enamorado es cuando cada vez que miras a esa persona te sientes feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo, cuando tienes la necesidad de protegerla como algo valioso, cuando… -** y aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a proyectarse mientras explicaba rápidamente, el sentimiento por Sasuke la invadió **- cuando esta triste o preocupado, tu quieres que su dolor se vuelva tuyo…** - pensó en él y en sus ojos melancólicos - **quieres que vuelva a sonreír…** - también su sonrisa infantil - **quieres…besarlo**… - recordó sus ojos, su respiración agitada -** quieres otorgarle todo lo que tú eres…**

**.**

Enamorada. Era lógico pensarlo de ella puesto que en su niñez no paraba de hablar de aquel maravilloso encuentro con aquel niño.

.

Su recuerdo permaneció y sin embargo cuando volvieron a ocultarse no estaba tan segura de seguir compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

.

Pero de eso hace ya algunos días en los que Sasuke ocupaba su mente a cada instante. Se habia dado cuenta de que él ya no la ignoraba o la menospreciaba como antes. Se habían besado. ¿Qué eran entonces?

.

La respuesta es…

.

- ** Si…** - murmuró ella abarcando la pregunta de Neji que habia decidido ignorar, y él la miró de manera confusa -** estoy enamorada de él…** - alzó la mirada para verlo, pero antes de lograr verlo pudo sentir como aquel abrazo perdía fuerza.

.

- ** Eso es suficiente**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? -** Neji sonrió de una manera tan sincera que parecía que contagiaría a Sakura en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo.

.

- ** Ahora yo también sé la respuesta, estoy enamorado de ti** - La pelirosa emitió un sonido de sorpresa - **de la forma en que te enfrentas a la vida, de tu valor, de tu coraje, de ti** - suspiró -** yo solo he pretendido que valgo pero la verdad es que no soy valioso para nadie**

**.**

- ** ¡Ya basta!** - lo sujetó por los hombros zarandeándolo - **¡No digas eso, hay personas para las que si vales, yo soy una de ellas!**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Qui-quiero decir, tú, Kiba, Suigetsu, Konan-san, todos se han portado tan bien conmigo, me han sabido escuchar, no me han dejado sola. Cosas como esta me hacen pensar que soy mas necesaria aquí que en lugar en donde nací, donde la luz de sol apenas y pega a mi ventana, donde no podía escuchar a los pajaros cuando cantaban, donde solamente era una muñeca de aparador** - tomó aire antes de continuar - **eso no quiere decir que no extrañe a mi familia, a mis amigos, tengo gente importante que espera por mi pero…**

**.**

**- ¿Piensas que Sasuke te necesita más? -** Sakura respingó -** tal vez él no esté haciendo las correctamente pero envidio su suerte**

**.**

**- ¿Su suerte?**

**.**

**- De tenerte a su lado, de haberte conocido**

**.**

**- Pe-pero tu y yo también nos conocimos**

**.**

**- Me refiero al fuerte lazo que los une. Sasuke es un absurdo arrogante y podría enumerar una lista sin fin de las cosas que no me gustan de él pero tiene suerte y por eso le envidio -** Antes de que Sakura intentara refutar, Neji volvió a hablar - **Él puede estar con la chica a la que ama -** los ojos de Sakura estaban inquietos - **¿pero sabes algo? Creo que yo también tengo suerte, porque aunque tú no me correspondas tengo una hermana que espera por mi y por ella no me voy a rendir** - Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron de una felicidad que no pudo ocultar -** ¿Sakura, que pasa?**

**.**

**- Eso es…grandioso, q-que quieras vivir por ella, me hace muy feliz**

**.**

**- Tú me enseñaste esto, gracias**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** Naruto, definitivamente cada día pierdes mas la razón** - soltó Sai de manera brusca mientras asentaba su jarrón de cerveza encima de la barra.

.

- ** ¿No pudimos ir a un lugar menos escandaloso?** - el pelinegro se carcajeó con un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Estaba ebrio - **¿estás bien?**

**.**

**- Perfectamente** - aseguró el Hyuuga -** Descuida, necesitaba esto** - suspiró y sorpresivamente su mirada se volvió melancólica y aliviada - **Realmente me sorprendí al verte aquí, creí que nuestra amistad habia acabado** - dijo con un tono pastoso.

.

- ** ¿Eres idiota?** - Sai se sobresaltó mirándolo -** ¿enserio creíste que dejaríamos de ser amigos por algo como eso?** - el rubio gruñó -** Si hubiese acabado por algo como eso significaría que nuestra amistad no era fuerte** - el pelinegro sonrió son sinceridad mientras volvía su vista a su tarro de cerveza.

.

- ** Me alegra oírlo, en verdad**

**.**

Ciertamente Naruto no habia dejado de pensar en las condiciones en las que habia terminado su última conversación con Sai. Si bien ahora sabía que no era un Hyuuga, si amistad con Sai era real.

.

- ** Como sea, esa es una de las razone por las que he venido hasta aquí**

**.**

**- ¿Una de las razones?** - preguntó Sai con curiosidad. Mientras tanto, Naruto se debatía en si las cosas estaban suficientemente asentadas para comenzar a hablar sobre el motivo principal de su inesperada visita

.

Naruto guardó un breve silencio antes de seguir hablando

.

- **Estoy aquí porque al igual que no quiero perderte a ti como amigo, tengo a alguien más a quien estoy a punto de perder**

**.**

- ** ¿Sakura? -** El joven Príncipe negó.

.

- ** A la persona que cuida de ella en estos momentos. A Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?** - la sorpresa abundó en el rostro enrojecido de Sai debido al alcohol.

.

- ** Si no te conté esto antes era porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarias. En los dos dias que estuve perdido junto a él y Sakura me di cuenta del odio que Sasuke estaba ocultando.**

**.**

**- ¿Odio?**

**.**

**- Hacia nosotros, los Namikaz**e - Sai lo detuvo con el ademán de su mano para que lo dejara hablar y procesar.

.

- ** Espera, ¿les odia? ¿por qué?**

**.**

**- ¿Vas a ayudarme?** - Naruto insistió al ver la intriga que habia provocado en su amigo.

.

- ** No me quiero comprometer en algo que me disgusta, Naruto. Sabes bien que el tal Sasuke no es de mi agrado** - confesó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. No era para nada nuevo sobre el desagrado que Sai siempre habia tenido por, en aquel entonces niño, que ocupaba toda la atención de Sakura en sus dias de niñez. Incluso ahora, su amor por Sakura seguía vivo pero con el pensamiento de que ella estaba con él. Con Sasuke.

.

- ** Esto ya no tiene que ver con el amor que tienes hacia mi hermana o incluso el que Sasuke intenta ocultar.**

**.**

**- Hablas como si creyeras que él siente algo por ella.**

**.**

**- Espero me equivoque**

**.**

El Namikaze le contó todos los detalles que hasta ahora sabía. Le contó sobre su padre con la promesa de que nadie mas tuviera conocmineot de aquella verdad que Minato habia decidido ocultar todo por la protección de sus hijos.

.

Le contó a cerca de su adopción y sobre Fugaku, y así llegó hasta su sospecha como único responsable de todo lo que habia acontecido hasta ese día.

.

- ** ¿Madara?** - soltó en voz alta Sai arrepintiéndose segundos después. Ese nombre no era para nada escuchado desde el incidente de hace años - **En serio Naruto creía que estabas un poco loco pero esto es…**

**.**

**- ¡Tan solo escúchame! Es una suposición lógica para creer que él es el origen de todo esto** - Sai lo ignoró con una extraña actitud al haber abarcado ese tema.

.

- ** Por lo que me acabas de contar solo estoy de acuerdo en una cosa**

**.**

**- ¿Cuál?**

**.**

**- En la que ese tipo es un criminal -** masculló refiriéndose a Sasuke -** este tipo es sinónimo de problemas, incluso ahora estás haciendo cosas por él que no deberías**

**.**

**- Maldición Sai, piénsalo un poco -** tomó aire mientras intentaba calmarse -** Uno, Sasuke cree que mi familia asesinó a la suya, dos, lo cual es descabelladamente imposible dado que mi padre y el suyo eran hermanos, tres, solo existía una persona a parte de mi padre con el único derecho sobre las tropas del reino**

**.**

**- Madara** - dedujo Sai con un extraño timbre de voz.

.

- ** Asi es y por si fuera poco este tipo intentó golpear a Sakura cuando eramos niños. Juró vengarse en el instante en que fue desterrado por mi padre -** Sai suspiró ante la necedad de Naruto.

.

- ** ¿Y tu suposición es…?**

**.**

**- Madara pudo haber creado el escenario perfecto. Se aprovechó de las relaciones entre Fugaku-san y mi padre, tal vez le hizo creer a Sasuke que mi padre habia desterrado al suyo solo para quedarse con el trono, lo cual es mentira. Lo del estandarte, las tropas, la muerte de sus padres…**

**.**

**- Pudo haber sido ordenado por Madara y no por Minato-san**

**.**

**- Exactamente. Sasuke perdió a sus padres cuando solo tenía 5 años, a esa edad él pudo haber sido capaz de creerle todo**

**.**

**- Bueno, tus argumentos en contra de Madara son bastante sólidos** - Naruto asintió creyendo haber convencido a su amigo -** pero al fin del al cabo son suposiciones**

**.**

**- Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda -** el rubio insistió casi suplicando -** ya recurrí a Sasori pero necesito a alguien mas**

**.**

**- No veo en que pueda serte útil -** Renuente, así lo pudo haber describido Naruto en aquel momento, en el que el joven Hyuuga desvió la mirada con una mirada ausente y rencorosa.

.

- ** ¿Sai?**

**.**

**- Yo…no quiero tener nada más que ver con ese hombre** - la presión en su mano lo confirmaba. Habia algo más.

.

- ** Espera ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**.**

**- Naruto, no soy un Hyuuga y lo sabes bien pero no me voy a arriesgar a perder a Hinata**

**.**

**- No te entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata-chan con pedirte ayuda sobre Madara?**

**.**

** - Porque lo que vas a encontrar no te será para nada alentador**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Chicas! A petición de que la mayoría me ha pedido que suba dos capítulos por semana he decidido hacerlo!_

_Las actualizaciones serán **SÁBADO Y MIERCOLES**_

_Me esforzaré por escribir y administrar mi tiempo :)_

_¿Que pasará con Neji? ¿Que siente Sasuke? ¿Cuales serán las nuevas intenciones de Madara?_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Inusual Romeo**_

_-** Neji no es competencia para mi**_

**_- Él solo queria disculparse_**

**_- ¿Que hacías levantada tan temprano?_**

**_- ¡Él dijo que le gustaba!_**

**_- ¿Q-Qué?_**

**_- ¡Deja de avergonzarme!_**

**_- ¡Haré algo mucho mas avergonzante, Sakura!_**

_..._

_-** ¡Ahora silencio todos!**_

**_- ¿Que le haces a mi florecita?_**

**_- ¡Sakura es mía, maldición!_**

_..._

_ La verdad estaba en sus ojos oscuros y llenos de intenciones ocultas._

_- **¿Q-qué me diste?**_

**_- Un Rey no se rige por sentimientos tan débiles_**

**_- T-Tú..._**

**_- Antes no tenía el valor de matarte, ahora si_**

_..._

_- **¿Quien eres, Sakura?**_

**_- "Él...él no me quiere..."_**

**__**_Sasuke correrá el riesgo de perder aquello que ha comenzado a apreciar como su tesoro._

_~...~...~...~...~...~_

_La espera será menos dolorosa! jajaja lo prometo! Con esto espero aumentar su atención!_

_Adoro sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta, es por eso que me esfuerzo en pensar cada capitulo siguiente._

_Sigan dejandolos, me motivan!_

_Nos vemos este** Miércoles,** pasen la voz xD_

_Besos!_

_JA NE!_


	26. Inusual Romeo

**_Inusual Romeo_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

¿Bueno para disimular? Sasuke era un experto en eso, o al menos lo fue en el pasado.

.

- **Eres tan predecible, me entretienes **- Sasuke le mandó una mirada rencorosa a Suigetsu, quien no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa perversa mientras mordía un poco de caña -** ¿quieres un consejo?**

**.**

**- ¿Acaso te pedí uno? -** el peliblanco rompió a carcajadas.

.

El joven Uchiha podía ser tan predecible como inexperto y es que desde ayer en la noche, sus emociones hacia Sakura habian aumentado notablemente, llegando al punto de haberla seguido desde el momento en que la habia visto salir de su carpa hoy en la mañana.

.

El movimiento de sus manos mientras el agua escurría por estas. La admiró por eternos segundos en los que ella parecía estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos como él mirandola frente a aquel lago.

.

Inconscientemente cuando ella se habia llevado las manos a sus labios él también lo hizo, claro que luego de haberse dado cuenta se arrepintió al sentir sus mejillas acaloradas.

.

- ** Me agrada el nuevo tú, junto a tu nuevo pasatiempo -** Sasuke encarnó una ceja al no entender. Suigetsu ensanchó su sonrisa burlesca -** tu afición por espiar a mi bella flor** - ante aquel adjetivo de posesión, Sasuke inconscientemente se puso celoso -** si no te apresuras Neji seguirá ganando terreno**

**.**

**- Neji no es competencia para mí -** y tuvieron que pasar unos cuandos segundos para que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, más tarde fue su reacción al escuchar las carcajadas de Suigetsu -** ¡N-no es lo que quise decir!**

**.**

**- ¡Me has matado! ¡¿tu?! ¿Sasuke, el romeo enamorado?**

**.**

**- ¡Yo no estoy…!** - y como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, Sakura apareció entre los arbustos con una mirada inocente. Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo, primero de vergüenza y luego de enojo al ver a Neji aparecer a su lado.

.

- ** ¡Mi bella flor, justamente estábamos hablando de ti!** - la Namikaze se sonrojó.

.

- ** ¿D-de mi? -** y aunque Sakura hacía el intento por no cruzar miradas con Sasuke para no avergonzarse, fue inevitable no hacerlo. A su lado, Neji solo carraspeó.

.

- ** Tengo cosas que hacer** - se limitó a decirle a la muchacha mientras le sonreía y se alejaba lejos.

.

- ** Bien, ¿Qué sucede con Neji, mi bella dama?** - preguntó Suigetsu entrometido con la diversión en sus labios. Mientras tanto, el puchero inesperado de Sasuke le pareció encantador a la muchacha.

.

- ** E-eh…nada, yo solo… platicábamos, solo eso** - el de dientes afilados entrecerró los ojos con malicia -** e-es la verdad**

**.**

**- Si bueno, tendrás que darle una explicación más convincente al posesivo romeo** - Sasuke montó en cólera penosa - **bueno, les dejaré solos por un rato -** y tras unos breves segundos el ambiente quedó en una mezcla de silencio, vergüenza, inexperiencia y celos.

.

- **Esto… Su-Suigetsu es muy gracioso** - comenzó a balbucear la pelirosa estrujando las ondas de su vestido.

.

- ** Es un imbécil** - masculló él mas sin embargo el silencio volvió a reinar y aunque Sasuke intentaba inútilmente de retener aquel fastidioso sentimiento, únicamente no podía - **¿Qué…?** - Sakura lo miró rápidamente lo que ocasionó que Sasuke tragara grueso. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso era una niña adolescente? Estaba actuando como un idiota, pero entre serlo o no serlo, sus emociones terminaron por dominarlo - **¿Qué hacías levantada tan temprano?**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh? -** las mejillas de Sakura se arrebolaron demostrando su sorpresa.

.

- ** ¡S-Solo contesta! -** insistió a gritos el pelinegro con brusquedad. La ansiedad lo estaba matando.

.

- ** Pu-pues, solo fui al río para refrescarme un poco** - la alerta de celos se activo sin que Sasuke tuviera conciencia si quiera de que la poseía.

.

- ** ¿Y que hacia Neji ahí? -** Sakura retrocedió un poco al ver como Sasuke intentaba cazarla -** crei haberte dicho que no te le acercaras más**

**.**

**- Él solo quería disculparse** - el muchacho entrecerró los ojos una vez que logró acorralarla en el tronco más cercano.

.

- ** Ah, por aquella vez que casi te dejo ahogarte** - Sakura viró el rostro molesta ante la acidez de sus palabras.

.

- ** Él no tuvo la culpa de nada, toda la responsabilidad fue mía** - ahí estaba de nuevo. Si algo odiaba Sasuke era que lo retaran y más si era ella - **¿Por qué te molestas?** - y la nueva segunda cosa que odiaba se llamaba impulso de posesión, o a como la gente lo conoce, celos. Consciente o no de ello, el joven Uchiha no podía evitar sentirse asi, lo demostraban sus gruñidos.

.

- ** ¿Molesto? -** soltó con ironía -** tú no eres nada mí…** - quedó quieto cuando de los ojos se Sakura brotaron lagrimas de coraje y decepción. Una extraña opresión estrujó su pecho y no era agradable.

.

- ** ¡Eres un bárbaro, un idiota!** - con dos golpes de sus puños hacia adelante logró quitarse al muchacho de encima, alejándose unos cuantos metros de él mientras sollozaba **- ¡No puedo evitar sentirme asi! ¡I-Incluso llegué a pensar que debía serte fiel cuando Neji me…!** - Sakura pegó un grito mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como su cuerpo era aprensado entre el cuerpo de Sasuke un tronco de árbol -** Sa-Sasuke...**

**.**

**- ¿Cuándo Neji qué?** - la pelirosa tragó grueso -** ¡Contestame!**

**.**

**- M-me lastimas -** Sasuke gruñó retirando sus manos de los hombros de ella únicamente para apoyar sus manos en el tronco, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de la Namikaze.

.

- ** Sigo esperando a que me digas -** masculló mientras su respiración se volvía irregular -** ¡Habla!**

**.**

**- ¡Eres un tonto! -** Sakura intentó escapar en vano de sus brazos.

.

- ** ¡Sakura!**

**.**

**- ¡Me dijo que le gustaba!** - ahí estaba de nuevo; el poderoso latido lo paralizó dejándolo incapaz de evitar que sus ojos mostraran sorpresa y rabia - **¡M-me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí!**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- ¡Ya estoy harta de tener que rechazar a personas que en realidad sienten algo por mi solo por…!** - y Sakura cometió el error de verlo a los ojos. Algo extraño habia en ellos, no eran hostiles o arrogantes como estaba acostumbrada a verlos. Eran suaves, tímidos, profundos, y la veían. Solo a ella -** ¡eres un tonto que le gusta fastidiarme y…!**

**.**

- **¿¡Fastidiarte?! ¡Tú eres la que me besa siempre! -** el rostro de la pelirosa se volvió un poema rojo.

.

- ** ¡¿Lo ves?!** - exclamó -** ¡Además tú también me besas! ¡Al menos y-yo tengo una razón para hacerlo!**

**.**

**- ¡Yo no te beso, t-tu eres la que…!**

**.**

**- ¡Ay basta!** - lo empujó como anteriormente lo había hecho, alejándose unos cuantos metros - **¡N-no voy a dejar que sigas avergonzándome y mas si no me das una razón!** - Sasuke rechinó los dientes y una sonrisa perversa dominada por sus deseos surcó sus labios. Había caído en el hechizo inconsciente de Sakura y lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría el rumbo de sus planes y de su vida -** ¡O-Oye…!**

**.**

**- ¡¿Avergonzándote?! ¡Haré algo que te hará avergonzarte aun más!** - la sujetó por la muñeca y con ella comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia las carpas concurridas de la manada, donde apenas desayunaban, casi arrastrándola.

.

- ** ¿Qué? ¡Su-suéltame!**

**.**

**- ¡Silencio!** - le gritó a ella callándola abruptamente una vez que notó que todas las miradas caían sobre ellos dos.

.

- ** ¿Sasuke? -** preguntó Konan mientras le pasaba un cuenco de arroz a Pain y su mirada de infinita serenidad. Suigetsu y Kiba abrieron los ojos ante la escena.

.

- **¿Florecita? -** Suigetsu vio sus manos unidas -** ¡Ey Sasuke! ¿¡Qué le haces a mi bella…?!**

**.**

**- ¡Cállate! -** Sakura estaba a punto de refutar para que la soltara cuando aquella amenaza de avergonzarla comenzó a cumplirse. Sasuke la atrajo por la cintura con fuerza mientras Sakura era incapaz de reaccionar con su rostro sonrojado ladeado encima del pecho de Sasuke -** ¡Ahora escuchen! ¡No quiero que nadie se le acerque a Sakura! ¿entendieron?**

**.**

**- ¿¡Ah?!** - el lapsus de mudez de la pelirosa había acabado.

.

- ** ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre ella? -** la tormenta estaba amenazando con desatarse en el momento en que Neji habia dado un paso al frente y habia alzado la voz - **Sakura es libre, tu no eres…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura es mía, maldición!**

**.**

La manada entera puso los ojos en blancos y algunas mandíbulas desencajadas terminaron de darle el encanto exacto a aquella escena.

.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la médula mirando con las pupilas inquietas el rostro enfurecido y enrojecido de Sasuke. Y la mirada de sorpresa de Neji era diferente a la de Pain.

.

La serenidad que antes mostraba se volvió analítica, de sospecha. Sintió preocupación.

.

- _"Con eso me basta, Sasuke-kun" -_ la sonrisa perversa de Kabuto oculto entre las sombras que le proporcionaban la copa de los arboles se asomó entre la claridad de la mañana.

.

Habia hecho bien en hacerle caso a Madara, sobre vigilar de más de cerca a Sasuke. Grande fue su sorpresa al presencia aquella confesión. Aquello solo significaba una cosa, que Madara actuaria en cuanto se enterase y él también. Entre las sombras se desvaneció y mientras lo hacía Sasuke recobrara la lucidez y el control de sus emociones.

.

- _"¿Qu-qué demonios he hecho?"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Era la enésima vez que Minato suspiraba sosteniendo entre sus manos un retrato de su familia cuando era joven.

.

Soltó una risa débil mientras detallaba el semblante incomodo y molesto de Fugaku mientras Jiraiya le estiraba las mejillas. Por su parte él sonreía mientras los brazos de Tsunade le envolvían por el cuello.

.

Que ingenuo habia sido al no ver lo que su hermano estaba padeciendo. De pronto toda esa melancolía feliz se disolvió dando paso a la culpa. Desvió la mirada y detalló un segundo retrato, lo tomó con delicadeza colocándolo a la altura del primero entre sus manos.

.

La sonrisa de Kushina era tan radiante como la de sus dos hijos. Sakura y Naruto poseían esa calidez que ella siempre destilaba, a diferencia de que su pequeña hija era más análitica que su impulsivo hijo. Sakura. Detallo su rostro, su niña ahora estaba lejos de él.

.

_"Minato…si las lagrimas que derramas son por mí, entonces promete que cuidaras de ellos"_

_._

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos justo encima del rostro de la sonriente Sakura hasta resbalarse por toda la fotografía.

.

Un Rey que fuera reconocido por sus logros. Un Rey era como un contenedor de secretos. Secretos que había planeado que nunca alcanzaran a sus hijos, pero ahora por sus errores eran ellos quien lo estaban pagando, comenzando por su hija, extendiéndole la responsabilidad a Naruto, alcanzando incluso al hijo de Fugaku el cual no había tenido el placer de conocer.

.

- ** ¡Maldita sea!** - gritó sintiendo frustración. Sentado en su silla no iba a resolver nada. ¿En donde había quedado aquella actitud de valentía y honor que la cual estaba orgulloso cuando peleaba por diversión con Fugaku? ¿A dónde se fueron esos días?

.

- ** Vaya, no es común ver al Rey de Konoha, del cual están tan orgullosos todos, en este estado** - Minato laceró con la mirada a quien estaba en la puerta de su estudio. Deidara sonreía pero no era una sonrisa de la que se debiera no tener cuidado - **¿estás bien? -** preguntó el rubio con clara falsedad.

.

- **No es nada -** se limitó a decir el rubio secándose los restos de lagrimas.

.

- ** Debe ser horrible sentirse solo y sin poder hacer nada** - nuevamente el Rey le dedicó una mirada poco amable -** no quisiera ser tú**

**.**

**- Cuando eramos mas jóvenes te la pasabas intentando llamar la atención de mi padre -** Deidara lo miró con ojos rencorosos. Minato no era una persona que guardara rencores o que fuera falso, sin embargo eso no significaba que no supiese jugar con el sarcasmo.

.

- ** No estás siendo amable conmigo**

**.**

**- Tu tampoco** - contraatacó el rubio. Minato lo sabía, podía suponer de las intenciones que tenía Deidara ante su inesperada estancia en el castillo. Su actitud siempre lo delataba.

.

El rencor que les tenía a ellos, a él y a Fugaku era por el hecho de ser hijos de Reyes cuando él no lo sería y esa era la razón por la que evitaba que Deidara se le acercara a Naruto.

.

No por algo Minato fue catalogado como genio. Era sumamente inteligente y perceptivo en cualquier situación. La codicia de su primo no era secreto ante sus ojos.

.

- ** Sinceramente Minato, dudo mucho que Naruto pueda llegar a ser un Rey como tu**

**.**

**- Yo no espero que él llegue a ser como yo** - Deidara encarnó una ceja - **él será incluso mejor porque se trata de mi hijo**

**.**

**- Tienes altas expectativas por lo que veo** - el Senju se paseó por toda la extensión del estudio, delineando con sus dedos aquel recipiente de cristal lleno de agua a un lado de lo que parecía otra botella de licor. Sus intenciones quedaron claras en el momento en que sacó un pequeño frasco de los bolsillos de su traje, lamentablemente Minato no pudo darse cuenta debido al enfado que sentía por las palabras de su familiar -** si tuviera que nombrar algun defecto en la forma que has educado a mis sobrinos sería en las grandes libertades que les has otorgado**

**.**

- ** Naruto y Sakura están educados de la mejor manera posible** - refuto el rubio -** cada uno con personalidad diferente**

**.**

**- Si, eso lo puedo notar -** rió con sarcasmo - **ah si, la bella Sakura sacó los ojos de tu amada Kushina pero la personalidad es tuya a diferencia de Naruto -** y mientras fingía rememorar historias alegres, las manos de Deidara actuaban a espaldas de Minato -** tu siempre fuiste tan diferente a Fugaku, dabas la impresión de ser alguien incapaz de gobernar, eras demasiado amable y suave con las personas**

**.**

**- Yo no elegí ser Rey, Deidara** - gruñó Minato -** pero eso es algo que por más que transcurran los años no pareces entender** - la burbuja de estabilidad del Senju se rompió.

.

- **Tienes razón** - susurró para si mismo evitando que el Namikaze lo escuchara - **pero me estas juzgando, he cambiado** - sin embargo su voz no auguraba nada bueno, ni aquella sonrisa falsa. Minato lo siguió con la mirada, en sus manos sujetaba dos vasos de cristal que a juzgar por el color se trataba de licor -** estoy aquí para hacer de este reino un mejor luga**r - le extendió el vaso.

.

- ** No quiero, gracias** - dijo el rubio de ojos zafiro con desconfianza. Deidara se alzó de hombros fingiendo pena.

.

- **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste? Ahora te ves tan frío**

**.**

**- Me estas juzgando luego de años de no verme** - soltó con sarcasmo Minato repitiendo sus mismas palabras

.

- ** Bueno, estamos a mano** - nuevamente el de cabello largo le extendió el vaso -** anda, hubo una época en la que nosotros tres solíamos jugar ¿recuerdas? Por los viejos tiempos, te demostraré que ya no soy el de antes**

**.**

Ciertamente Minato ya estaba harto de rencores. Buscaba estabilidad para sus hijos y quizá confiar en Deidara no sería tan malo. Sin embargo la amabilidad de Minato, su personalidad le hacia imposible odiar a la gente.

.

Él no quería ser como las personas de antes, que ni siquiera pudieron otorgarle a su hermano una segunda oportunidad. Y en aquella época él no pudo hacer nada, tal vez ahora tendría la posibilidad de cambiar eso, empezando por Deidara.

.

Pero quizá…se equivocaría.

.

Suspiró aceptando el trago.

.

- ** Brindemos ¿te parece?**

**.**

**- Brindaré cuando tenga a mis dos hijos de regreso, mientras tanto creo que me abstendré de hacerlo**

**.**

**- Como quieras, entonces, hasta el fondo -** Los ojos de Deidara brillaron como si estuviera sonriendo con maldad a través del cristal de su vaso mientras veía y solo cuando se aseguró de que Minato se acabara hasta la última gota, su capa de falsedad cayó.

.

El rostro de Minato palideció mientras tosía con dificultad. Se sujetó el cuello con ambas manos, le estaba costando respirar y entonces se atrevió a mirar a Deidara.

.

La verdad estaba en sus ojos oscuros de intenciones ocultas.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué…q-que me diste?**

**.**

**- ¿Te han dicho que incluso los genios tienen debilidades?** - ironizó el rubio de cabello largo mientras jugueteaba con su vaso ahora vacío - **eres tan amable y confiado, uhm, uhm** - negó con gracia mientras caminaba -** un Rey no se rige por sentimientos tan débiles**

**.**

**- ¡De-Deida…!** - se tomó el estomago con fuerza inclinándose completamente hacia adelante.

.

- ** Un rey no da segundas oportunidades, deberías saberlo** - el de cabello largo se rió mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

.

- ** Di-dijiste q-que habías cambiado…¡T-te abrí las puertas…!** - Minato tosió con fuerza.

.

- ** Y no te mentí, cambié. Antes no tenía el valor de matarte, ahora si, pero no soy tan estúpido para delatarme -** el Namikaze sintió la lengua entumida -** veneno de la cola de una Naga, te paraliza hasta los músculos menos imaginados, serás incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en menos de un par de minutos y al igual que tu cuerpo, este no podrá reaccionar**

**.**

**- ¿po-porque…? ¡¿Por-porque haces esto?!**

**.**

**- Porque me estorbas y porque nunca me caíste bien. Supongo que disfrutaría mas dejarte con la duda de mis planes pero ahora que serás incapaz de comunicarte no me vendría mal hacerte sufrir. Todo esto es obra tuya Minato, tu maldeciste a tu reino en el momento en que desterraste a Madara de aquí** - los ojos de Minato se abrieron de la impresión -** asi es, Madara esta vivo y esta esperando cumplir la promesa que te hizo**

**.**

_"¡Iré por tu hija!"_

_._

- _ "Sa-Sakura…"_

_._

- **¿Es increíble verdad? Como tu llegada a este castillo provocaría tanto comenzando por la muerte de tu apestoso hermano y su familia. Vaya ironía que ahora su hijo igual desee tu muerte.**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- ¿Naruto-chan no te lo dijo? **- soltó una carcajada déspota -** ¡Creí que se tenían confianza! Incluso Naruto sabe que no debe confiar en ti, tal vez por eso te lo ocultó, ¿no crees?** - Minato lo miró con odio - **bueno, de nada servirá que siga reuniendo pruebas para su 'amigo'** - ironizó refiriéndose a Sasuke -** Seré bueno contigo y te contaré la verdad. Uchiha Sasuke cree que mataste a su padre junto a su familia ¿lo captas? ¿captas la desaparición de tu hija junto a la necedad de tu hijo por querer descubrir la verdad?**

**.**

_"Papá, será por amor?"_

_._

_"Su nombre es Sasuke, es un niño que conocí"_

_._

_"Háblame de él, del hijo de Fugaku"_

_._

Minato estaba seguro de la muerte de su hermano pero lo que ahora le estaba diciendo Deidara era que prácticamente todos habían muerto. Su familia, su esposa. Y entonces lo entendió. Entendió la razón del porque Sasuke viajaba solo, la razón por la que Sakura permanecía con él, por la que Naruto no dejaba de insistir en querer saber la verdad.

.

Venganza. No de Sasuke, sino de Madara.

.

- _ "¿Pero como? ¿Cómo dio Madara con él?"_

_._

- ** ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tus hijos son peones del juego para Madara**

**.**

**- ¡T-tu también lo eres! ¿¡Qu-qué no lo ves…?** - tosió sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse.

.

- ** ¡T-te está usando!**

**.**

**- ¡No me importa con tal de verte destrozado, comenzando por tus hijos!**

**.**

Naruto le habia ocultado la verdad porque quizá ya no quería ocasionarle mas problemas.

.

Que injusto habia sido todo este tiempo no solo con él sino con su hija también. Secreto tras secreto, ahora Naruto comenzaba a asimilarse a lo que él fue alguna vez. Una persona que lleva una gran carga de secretos en su espalda. Él no deseaba eso, no deseaba que fuese como él.

.

- ** Contigo fuera del juego lo demás será bastante fácil. Naruto no tiene madera para ser Rey y tu hija esta perdida**

**.**

- ** N-No los conoces…** - soltó entrecortadamente sintiendo su vista nublarse - **n-no subestimes a mis hijos…**

**.**

**- Como digas** - dijo con sorna Deidara.

.

Lentamente los parpados de Minato se volvieron pesados y su visión poco a poco fue volviéndose escasa. El rostro de sus dos hijos destellaron antes de que la oscuridad consumiera su conciencia.

.

- _ "Naruto…Sakura…"_

_._

_._

** ~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~**

**.**

**.**

El sentimiento de angustia viajó a dos lugares distintos.

.

Y mientras Sakura se detenía de gritarle a Sasuke pidiéndole explicaciones absurdas y miraba al cielo con angustia, Naruto también lo hacía mientras aminoraba sus pasos detrás de Sai.

.

- ** Oye** - la voz de Sasuke sonaba tan lejana -** ¡Oye, Sakura!** - la pelirosa seguía sin reaccionar sin apartar la vista del cielo -** ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tienes?** - solo cuando se acercó a ella para zarandearla un poco fue que pudo reaccionar.

.

- ** Yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Qué sucede?** - lo miró, tal vez la situación la estaba engañando pero el semblante del Uchiha era preocupado - **con un demonio, ****háblame**

**.**

**- N-no es nada, solo…** - bajó la mirada -_ "Papá…¿te ha sucedido algo?"_ - pensó mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Raras eran las veces en las que sentía una escalofrío de aquella categoría y si sucedía siempre se trataba de su familia -_ "¿Naruto?"_

_._

- ** ¡Entonces quita ese semblante de preocupada! -** pero los gritos de Sasuke solo lograron que pasara de estar preocupada a de nuevo estar molesta.

.

- ** ¡Deja de gritarme! ¡A-Ademas me debes una explicación!** - lo había empujado -** ¿¡Q-Qué fue todo eso?! ¡Yo no soy t-tuya…!**

**.**

El Uchiha tragó grueso. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía en el problema en el que se había metido, fueron sus descontrolados impulsos los que lo llevaron a actuar de aquella manera.

.

Que vergüenza. Mas sin embargo su instinto consciente de alejar a Sakura de todos, en especial de Neji era claro, incluso ahora su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

.

¿Desde cuando comenzó a importarle Sakura? ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan posesivamente con ella? ¿Acaso se habia…enamorado?

.

- ** ¡No!** - soltó en una especie de gruñido.

.

- ** ¿¡Ahora te niegas a explicarme!? -** el pelinegro parpadeó saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

.

- **¡No! ¡Q-quiero decir, si! -** Sakura lo miró con ojos furiosos - **¡Ah maldición! ¡Siempre me haces decir idioteces, aléjate de mí!**

**.**

**- ¡Bien, tal vez vaya con Suigetsu o Kiba, o aun mejor, con Neji, de seguro a él no le aburren mis estupideces!** - bastaron dos o tres pasos para que Sakura sintiera un agarre en su muñeca. Sasuke la atrajo hacia él besándola con fuerza.

.

La resistencia en sus cuerpos ya no era la misma de antes. Tanto él como ella caían rendidos cada vez que sus labios se tocaban.

.

Pero Sasuke estaba siendo brusco. La besaba como si temiera que se escurriera de sus brazos para ir a esconderse en los de Neji. Eso le molestaba, tanto que no podía evitar hacer presión en los hombros de ella.

.

- ** S-Sasuke…** - Sakura viró el rostro emitiendo un quejido **- m-me estas lastimando**

**.**

**- No te dejaré ir -** murmuró él con voz ronca por el deseo - **no con él**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Yo…** - sus recuerdos lo nublaron.

.

Los malos recuerdos, cuando lo tenía todo y en un parpadeo ya no tenía nada. Sasuke pensaba que en cuanto la soltara o parpadera, Sakura lo abandonaría, y eso lo comenzaba a comparar con el abandono de Itachi.

.

_"Volveré por ti…"_

_._

Pero nunca lo hizo.

.

- **Vas a abandonarme…igual que lo hizo él** - Sakura lo miró y tuvo pánico al verlo.

.

Ojos opacos, perdidos, no la veían a ella. Estaba atrapado en la pesadilla de su mente. En sus recuerdos tormentosos. La arrogancia que siempre permanecía en su rostro se habia ido, ahora parecía alguien turbado, indefenso, sin rumbo.

.

- ** S-Sasuke…yo no…**

**.**

**- Olvidalo** - la liberó dando por terminada la conversación mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. Sakura se encolerizó, por su actitud tan despreocupada, parecía que jugaba con ella, le gritó.

.

- ** ¡Nunca me dices nada…! ¿¡Que significa cada vez que me besas?! ¿¡Po-porque lo haces…porque te aíslas de los demás!?**

**.**

**- Cállate** - soltó él sin dejar de caminar. Sakura soltó lagrimas llenas de coraje al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr lejos entre la maleza. Sasuke se detuvo escuchando su sollozo alejarse, el impulso de seguirla se quedó atorado en su pecho.

.

Sakura corría sin pensar en las horas que llevaba haciéndolo. El tiempo pareció transcurrir bastante rápido y desgraciadamente a su desventaja.

.

- _ "¡Un idiota, eso es lo que es!"_ - porque a pesar de estarle entregando un amor que tal vez él no correspondía, también se empeñaba en ilusionarla para luego dejarla caer bruscamente. Pero así era él, su personalidad agresiva. ¿De que se trataba entonces?

.

La noche cayó y la lluvia se desató ambientando perfectamente lo mal que se sentía.

.

Y aunque sabía que se estaba alejando, que recibiría sus gritos y reclamos, ella buscaba alejarse de todo. La soledad, ¿Qué era específicamente lo que Sasuke se negaba a mostrar?

.

Corrió y pareció haberlo hecho por kilómetros.

.

Pronto sus bocanas de aliento frío cesaron dando paso a un grito. Su pie había resbalado al final de un risco con piedras fangosas y resbalosas provocando su caída, para su suerte cayó a una superficie de rocas un poco más abajo, pero sin la posibilidad de volver a subir fácilmente.

.

- **Maldición…e-es mi tobillo**… - se quejó sujetándoselo con fuerza mientras miraba hacia arriba.

.

Era una distancia bastante alta y la recia lluvia le dificultaría la vista. Se detuvo a pensar, ahí, en medio de las gotas que parecían a verse detenido por voluntad propia envolviéndola en una triste melancolía.

.

_"¿Quién eres Sakura?"_

_._

Ella estaba segura de no haber nacido para convertirse en reina, ¿entonces cual era su propósito? ¿También para estar con él?

.

- _ "Él…él no me quiere…"_ - sollozó mientras se hacia a la idea de que fuera cierto.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_Bueeeee! Estoy emocionada y espero que ustedes igual! Tengo tantas ideas para los próximos capítulos que no sé por donde empezar._

_Solo tengo un pequeño aviso, en caso de que me retrase un día o dos significa que ando un poco saturada de deberes de la universidad y esas cosas._

_**ACLARO,** no estoy diciendo que pospondré la fecha en la que subiré el **capitulo 27**, solo es en caso de que no pueda._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Lo que la Luna les arrebató**_

**_- "¿Sabes porque le aullamos a la Luna?"_**

**_- "T-Tú eres..."_**

**_- "¡Sakura!"_**

**_- "¿P-Por que no solo me dejas..."_**

_"Te volverás auténticamente fuerte cuando conozcas el amor…"_

_-** No me abandones...**_

_Sasuke perdió una vez más, rindiéndose a lo que realmente deseaba querer._

_..._

_El Spoiler es demasiado corto jajaja pero espero que atraiga. No quise revelar mas cosas jaja sorpresa, ya saben._

_Bueno, espero sus comentarios! Chicas, en verdad, me pone muy feliz que les guste, por ustedes siempre cargo una sonrisa en el rostro :)_

_Nos vemos!_

_JA NE"!_


	27. Lo que la Luna les arrebató

**_Lo que la Luna les arrebató_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

No era que estuviese pendiente de los movimientos de cada miembro de la manada, mas sin embargo su mirada analizaba a cada persona que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Alzó la vista al cielo negro junto a las gotas de lluvia fría.

.

No podía distinguir a Sakura. ¿En dónde estaba? Si bien su pequeña pelea la habia llevado a alejarse de él, eso no implicaba que a él no le importase.

.

_- "Importar"_ - pensó Sasuke para si mismo recordando una conversación su hermano mayor alguna vez.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

En alguna ocasión los días eran grises y la gente de su manada parecía deprimida por un oscuro pasado. El pequeño Sasuke de no más de 5 años analizaba todo lo que veían sus grandes ojos. Él era muy perceptivo.

.

- **Que semblante tan serio para un niño pequeño** - rió Itachi de 12 años mientras terminaba de pulir una lanza de madera.

.

- ** Itachi -** le llamó Sasuke con su voz particular de niño pequeño - **¿tu crees que…?** - prefirió no seguir hablando.

.

- ** ¿Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Nuestro padre es…es parte de algo importante ¿no es así?** - el de coleta encarnó una ceja - **qu-quiero decir, es el jefe de la manada por lo tanto tiene el respeto de todos, tú eres igual a él** - el mayor bajó la mirada -** a d-diferencia de ustedes yo no soy…**

**.**

**- Basta -** Sasuke alzó el rostro sorprendido - **no te empeñes en compararte conmigo Sasuke, tu no eres ni serás como yo**

**.**

**- Eso ya lo sé** - y sin embargo sus palabras habian tenido un sentido diferente en Sasuke. Itachi lo miró con ojos tristes.

.

- ** N-no es lo que quise decir -** suspiró mientras por segundos ninguno de los dos habló -** escucha, la vida es solo una pero cada quien la vive independientemente, de nosotros depende hacerla especial**

**.**

**- Yo…yo quiero ser importante como tú, no quiero ser siempre tu débil hermano menor** - y es que las diferencias entre ellos eran marcadas, no solo por la diferencia de edades, sino en agilidad y fuerza, Itachi sobresalió a temprana edad a diferencia de él -** quiero ser fuerte -** Itachi rió levemente -** ¿Qué, de que te ries?**

**.**

**- Te contaré mi secreto y puede que sea el mismo de nuestro padre**

**.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**.**

**- Para volverte auténticamente fuerte** - Sasuke abrió los ojos con atención **- se necesita poder**

**.**

**- ¿Poder? ¿Físico?** - el mayor negó con una sonrisa -** ¿Qué clase de poder?**

**.**

**- Del amor -** las mejillas del pequeño Sasuke se tiñeron carmín de la vergüenza. Itachi sonrió.

.

- ** ¡¿A-Amor?! ¿¡Co-cómo que el amor…?!**

**.**

**- Cuando sientes amor, y ese es autentico surge la fuerza, el atrevimiento, la osadía que nos lanza a correr grandes riesgos para conseguir aquella que amamos; es en esa entrega sin condiciones donde surge la fortaleza donde antes no las había -** el pequeño Uchiha frunció el ceño analizando lo que su hermano habia dicho -** yo por ejemplo estoy enamorado** - el rostro de Sasuke se volvió rojo como la grana - **de la vida, de todo lo que me rodea, de la naturaleza, del cielo, del aire que respiro** - el niño tragó grueso meditando sus palabras -** nuestro padre ama a nuestra madre, ella es su fuerza al igual que nosotros, sus hijos**

**.**

**- Pe-pero…el amor es tonto** - Itachi rompió a carcajadas - **me hará ver débil**

**.**

**- Dime Sasuke, ¿amas a nuestros padres? ¿me amas a mí? -** nuevamente el pequeño Uchiha se sintió avergonzado - **te darás cuenta algun dia**

**.**

**- ¿Y cuando será ese día?**

**.**

**- Algún día, cuando tu también te enamores de la vida ó…**

**.**

**- ¿O qué?**

**.**

**- Ó ambiciones por algo mucho más complicado** - Sasuke no dejó de mirarlo - **cuando en verdad el amor le dé sentido a tus latidos, cuando te enamores de una chica. Recuerda esto siempre, lo que se necesita para conseguir la felicidad no es una vida llena de poder y lujos, ni de reconocimientos por tu heroísmo, se necesita de un corazón enamorado.**

**.**

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con lentitud y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la lluvia comenzaba a caer recia. Se puso de pie suspirando aun con las latentes palabras de su hermano en su cabeza. ¿Amor? Ciertamente había olvidado esa conversación.

.

_"Tú lo mataste…en tu corazón"_

_._

A Itachi, a sus conversaciones, a aquella palabra a la que ahora temía encontrarle sentido. Amor.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke!** - se detuvo al sentir la mano de Kiba sujetarle el haori con fuerza - **¡Es Taka, él esta…! -** su halcón descendió entre la lluvia emitiendo sonidos extraños, como intentando comunicarse con su dueño, el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

.

- ** Taka, ¿Qué sucede?** - casi al instante, el lobezno Nero comenzó a aullar de manera extraña, actuando de la misma manera inusual que el halcón.

.

- **Vaya, los dos están muy inquietos -** mencionó Suigetsu acariciando al lobezno quien no paraba de emitir sonidos lastimeros. Sasuke dejó de prestarles atención, tal vez porque lo que auguraban ambos animales se lo transmitieron a él. Peligro.

.

- ** ¿En dónde está Sakura?** - preguntó a sus espaldas Neji atrayendo la atención de Sasuke -** estaba contigo, ¿en donde esta?** - Se habian peleado y Sakura habia salido huyendo de él. Si Neji se habia atrevido a preguntar eso era porque ella no habia regresado.

.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y su semblante no era tranquilo.

.

- ** Dejame ver** - Pain apareció a sus espaldas ya con toda la manada alrededor. Alzó su mano y la colocó encima de la cabeza del ave. La habilidad de Pain era poder ver todas las memorias y recuerdos grabados de cualquier criatura viva.

.

La mano de Sasuke atrapó la suya a centímetros antes de tocar el plumaje de Taka.

.

- ** Muéstrame** - el pelinaranja lo miró sin expresión asintiendo, con su mano derecha tomó la de Sasuke y con la izquierda leyó los recuerdos del ave de modo que todo lo que Pain estaba viendo a través de Taka, Sasuke también lo veía.

.

Arboles, ardillas buscando refugio, lluvia intensa. Piedras, un derrumbe, un quejido.

.

- _"¡Sakura!"_

_._

- **¡Sasuke, Sasuke espera!** - las ordenes de Pain quedaron a la deriva mientras veía al pelinegro comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque con prisa.

.

La lluvia no estaba a su favor. Los aromas se mezclaban y el olor a cerezos de Sakura no lo encontraba.

.

- ** Maldición…** - el rostro de ella con sus miles de facetas no se apartaba de su mente, arrepintiéndose más por no haberla seguido. Culpa. Era incontrolable -** Sakura…** - la sonriente -**Sakura -** la preocupada -** Sakura -** la caprichosa -** Sakura** - la melancólica - **¡Sakura!**

**.**

La pelirosa alzó la mirada atónita mientras seguía viendo las gotas caer. Sus fríos labios se unieron mientras tragaba grueso. Su cuerpo titilaba de frío pero el calor abrasador que sintió al escuchar su nombre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

- _ "¿Por qué los lobos aúllan?"_ - A Sakura se le hizo familiar aquella voz en su mente. Del otro lado de aquel risco, justo a la orilla unos ojos rojos brillantes la miraban. Un lobo negro entintado a gris con sus patas delanteras esbeltas y perfectas.

.

- ** Tu eres…** - lo miró detenidamente -** Itachi…** - el lobo ladeo un poco el cuello.

.

- _ "¿Sabes porque aullamos?"_ - el agudo sonido de la altura y el silbido del viento quedaron en medio de su pregunta -_ "le aullamos a la luna porque buscamos a un amor perdido"_

_._

- ** ¿Amor perdido?**

**.**

- _ "No todos los hombres-lobos aullamos. La luna fue alguna vez mortal y cayó frente a los ojos de un lobo. Ella le arrebató la sombra pero inconscientemente le arrebató algo más. ¿Por qué somos salvajes? ¿Por qué mi hermano es arrogante? ¿Por qué nos creemos superiores?"_

_._

- **Itachi-san…**

**.**

- _ "Porque la luna nos arrebató el amor -_ el corazón de Sakura palpitó con fuerza -_ y desde entonces el lobo le aúlla a la luna, para que le devuelva su sombra, pero sobre todo para que le devuelva aquello valioso que también le quitó, su amor"_

_._

- ** ¿Amor?**

**.**

- ** ¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa elevó la mirada al risco dejando de ver a aquel lobo negro. Con el pecho y la respiración agitada y ojos preocupados, él estaba de pie, mirándola con alivio - ¡**dame tu mano!** - para cuando la Namikaze quiso mostrarle a aquel quien suponía que era Itachi, aquel hermoso lobo ya no estaba.

.

- **S-se ha ido…** - la tierra estaba blanca y las rocas no parecía querer soportarse.

.

- ** ¡Sakura, dame la mano!** - la oji verde asintió con torpeza, grave fue su error al levantarse olvidando su tobillo - **¡Sakura!** - la muchacha resbaló soltando un grito de dolor. La fuerza de su mano al sujetarse de una erosión de rocas puntiagudas la mantuvo suspendida -** ¡Maldición, no te muevas, voy a bajar por ti!** - sin embargo Sakura estaba con la mirada perdida, con los sentimientos enloquecidos, las palabras del lobo seguían en su mente.

.

Nunca habia visto aullar a Sasuke, nunca ¿Cómo podría comprobar su teoría sobre el origen de los aullidos conocida hace unos segundos? ¿En verdad significaba algo para él?

.

- ** ¿Po-porque…?** - sus lagrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la lluvia -** ¿Por qué no solo…me dejas?** - estaba siendo egoísta, no solo con él, sino con Naruto y con su padre. Débil.

.

- ** ¿Qué?** - y el pánico abundó en el rostro de Sasuke al ver las intenciones de Sakura por querer soltarse - **¡Sakura, no te sueltes!**

**.**

**- ¿Po-porque…porque aúllan los lobos?** - el pelinegro no pasó por alto su pregunta pero no se detuvo a responder. Estaba tan cerca de poder tomar su mano -** ¿Por qué…? -** la fuerza de la mano de ella fue cediendo y una amarga sonrisa adornó su adorable rostro humedecido.

.

- _ "¡No!"_

_._

_"Hay una gran fuerza escondida en una dulce razón"_

_._

_"Tal vez tiene miedo de volver a estar solo"_

_._

_"Te volverás auténticamente fuerte cuando conozcas el amor…"_

_._

- **¡Sakura!**

**.**

El tiempo se detuvo, las lágrimas de Sakura escurrieron hacia arriba a medida que caía. Pero sus dudas quedaron dispersadas cuando sintió su desesperación salvarla, la de él, la de Sasuke.

.

- ** S-Sasuke…** - ella quedó atrapada en sus poderosos brazos y sintió su aliento en la sensible y fría piel de su cuello.

.

- ** No me abandones…** - la muchacha reprimió su llanto al oirlo, casi destilando felicidad en sus lagrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su ancha espalda.

.

Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza con una mano y con la otra apretó su cabeza y, a medida que se acercaban mas al río en corriente, el cielo dejó de llover, las nubes se dispersaron con rapidez y la luna se mostró gigante por primera vez.

.

.

** ~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~**

**.**

**.**

Sin embargo mientras que en ellos comenzaba a abundar aquel sentimiento incontrolable, una emoción muy diferente aterraba a Naruto.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué…?**

**.**

**- Naruto yo…Minato-sama esta**… - el rubio pasó de Sasori subiendo escaleras arriba con rapidez extrema.

.

Esa tarde un sentimiento extraño sopló sus cabellos, no perdió tiempo en volver a casa. Sai, al verlo de aquella manera se ofreció a ir con él, avisando por su puesto a Hinata de que saldría del reino.

.

- ** ¡Padre!** - el médico del reino junto a las mucamas que solían servir a Sakura estaban ahí, alrededor de la cama de su padre. Naruto tragó grueso esperando lo peor -** pa…papá…** - llegó hasta él tomando su mano, su pulso estaba tranquilo, suspiró con alivio - **¿Qué ha pasado?** - preguntó elevando la voz - **¡Digan algo!**

**.**

**- Al parecer su alteza esta envenenado. Su organismo apenas y responde junto a su sistema locomotor.**

**.**

**- ¿E-envenenado?** - y en la puerta apareció la silueta de Deidara. La ira invadió a Naruto casi al percibir aquella sonrisa perversa -** ¡Tú…! ¡Tú lo envenenaste!** - Tenten e Ino gritaron, Sai, quién afortunadamente habia llegado junto con él lo detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura -** ¡Suéltame Sai!**

**.**

**- ¡Naruto, cálmate, no actúes impulsivamente!**

**.**

**- Deberías escuchar al muchacho, Naruto-chan** - soltó el rubio de cabello largo con falsedad -** me estas acusando injustamente, yo sería incapaz de…**

**.**

**- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes, yo sabía de tus intenciones, mi padre también lo sabía…! ¡Tú lo hiciste, tú lo envenenaste…! -** Deidara montó en cólera levantando su mano para someter a Naruto sin embargo una tercera mano se interpuso.

.

- ** Sai-kun** - chilló Ino llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

.

- ** No sé que le haya sucedido a Minato-sama pero en su nombre y por el favor que le debo, no voy a dejar que toque a Naruto, Deidara-san**

**.**

- ** Tú… apártate, esto es entre mi sobrino y yo -** gruñó Deidara.

.

- ** Y él es mi amigo, asi que aparte sus manos de él** - amenazó el pelinegro con la mirada cargada de rencor hacia el de ojos azules.

.

- ** ¿Qué sucede aquí?** - Kakashi apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Minato con una mirada severa **- arreglen sus problemas afuera, Minato-sama esta delicado**

**.**

**- Hn, no será necesario -** Deidara salió de la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que habia entrado.

.

- ** Todos afuera, el único que puede quedarse es el Príncipe** - Naruto se soltó de Sai caminando hacia su padre.

.

- N**o, saldré ahora**

**.**

**- Pero Naruto, tu padre te necesita…** - intervino Sai creyendo que la actitud renuente de querer quedarse con su padre se debía a depresión.

.

- ** Lo sé** - la mano de Naruto acarició el rostro de su padre - **y es por eso mismo que no voy a parar hasta saber toda la verdad -** apartó su mano del rostro de Minato volviéndola un puño.

.

- ** Eso es similar a la responsabilidad de un Rey ¿no te parece?** - Sai sonrió, sintiendo el valor de Naruto casi como suyo y aquello le agradó.

.

- ** No, suena más a la responsabilidad de un hijo, de un hermano, de un amigo** - el rubio miró al Hyuuga con determinación -** pero n**o **podré hacerlo sin ayuda**

**.**

**- Mi lealtad esta con usted -** intervino Kakashi gesto que Naruto agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

.

- ** Naruto** - avanzó Sasori dando un paso al frente -** cuenta conmigo** - el rubio asintió mirando por ultimo a Sai quien soltó una sonrisa divertida.

.

- ** En el proceso también lo estaremos ayudando a él ¿no es así?** - dijo Sai refiriéndose a Sasuke aun sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Naruto asintió -** vaya, mi parte favorita**

**.**

**- ¿Me ayudaras?**

**.**

**- Ah ¿Quién más sería capaz de salvarte hasta del peligro más estúpido?** - Naruto sonrió -** hagámoslo**

**...**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

La pesadez en sus ojos. El adormecimiento y ligero dolor de sus músculos engarrotados. Murmuró su nombre en un suspiro débil.

.

- ** No te esfuerces ** - su voz no sonaba molesta como la imaginaba, sonaba suave, aterciopelada. Miró a su alrededor, ese calor y esa suavidad era la espalda de Sasuke. Tan fuerte, tan segura. El cansancio la comenzaba a domar nuevamente.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke**… - murmuró ella notando sus manos en los hombros de él. Con el poco dinamismo que estas le ofrecían apretó el haori del muchacho - **l-lo siento…** - susurró perdiéndose a la deriva del sueño.

.

El Uchiha ladeó el rostro para mirarla aunque fuese de lado mientras seguía caminando. El semblante de Sakura era similar a como si estuviese teniendo un hermoso sueño, con una inesperada sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Se detuvo y el sereno de la noche junto a la humedad de los arboles acunó el ambiente lleno de una escena de romanticismo.

.

Él de pie, quieto, con Sakura en su espalda durmiendo y con el silbido del viento.

.

_"Cuando te enamores…"_

_._

Entrecerró los ojos volviendo la vista al frente. Cerró los ojos por un momento en el dejó de pensar en todos y se concentró en él mismo.

.

Él no conocía el amor y ciertamente no tenía ansias de hacerlo pero si algo se vinculaba con comenzar a sentirlo era la preocupación que habia sentido por Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía perder su objetivo, la razón de su vida no sería ella.

.

Él buscaba venganza y si se ponía a pensar, Sakura era la hija del asesino de sus padres. Eso lo encolerizó.

.

_"¿De ella también…también te vengaras de Sakura?"_

_._

_" De ella también"_

_._

Su afirmación habia sonado tan convincente que no creyó tener que repetirla de nuevo, sin embargo, si ahora se lo preguntara no sabría que decir.

.

- ** Maldición…** - la escuchó ronronear y su sonrisa suponía que estaba teniendo un sueño feliz. Un sueño.

.

- ** Sasuke…** - la miró de reojo - **no te dejaré jamás…** - musitó entre sueños.

.

_"No me abandones…"_

_._

Gruñó para sí mismo.

.

- _ "¿Qué esta sucediéndome?" -_ Inconscientemente los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y comenzaron a tener sentido.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La mañana era fría. Sakura restregó sus ojos aun modorros contra algo suave y con olor a bosque. El haori de Sasuke. Alzó la mirada buscándolo y recordó las escenas de la noche anterior como un huracán. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras se ponía de pie.

.

Se escuchaba el ruido de un arrollo o algo parecido.

.

Habian caído desde el risco hacia las rápidas aguas de la corriente de la cascada.

.

Sacudió la cabeza, y poniéndose de pie se abrió paso torpemente entre las hojas frías por el clima de anoche y lo vió.

.

Emergiendo del río con el pecho desnudo.

.

- ** A-ah…** - emitió embelesada. Las hileras de agua que escurrían en el pecho de Sasuke y que se perdían por su abdomen marcado la hicieron incapaz de reaccionar. El brillante negro de sus cabellos, el agua parecía darle una suavidad infinita.

.

El muchacho se lavó la cara y miró a su lado. Tragó grueso pero recordó que se trataba de Sakura, no debía perder la compostura, eso solo le traería mas problemas.

.

- ** ¿Qué haces ahí parada?** - la pelirosa abrió la boca pero sin emitir sonido alguno -** ¿te gusta espiarme? -** se burló echando su cabello para atrás.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué…? ¡A-ah no, yo solo…!** - Sakura se viró con rapidez completamente roja de la cara. Aun abrazaba la prenda blanca del pelinegro con fuerza debido a la vergüenza - _"Dios…"_

_._

El Uchiha suspiró adoptando una mirada llena de malicia y diversión. Su actitud de bárbaro.

.

- ** ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?** - A Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo pero al voltear para confrontarlo se lamentó de haberlo echo, Sasuke caminaba hacia ella con intenciones perversas.

.

- **¡Po-por supuesto que…!**

**.**

**- ¿Si?**

**.**

**- ¡No!** - El pelinegro no pude evitar reírse pero aquella risa fue distinta a la que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a presenciar. No estaba cargada con arrogancia, era normal, una sonrisa real -**e-estas…**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?** - Sasuke la miró y fue testigo de la sonrisa que Sakura habia dibujado en su rostro.

.

La confusión y nerviosismo abundó en él ante ese cosquilleo desconocido en su pecho.

.

- ** Te estabas riendo**

**.**

**- ¡D-De ti por supuesto!** - carraspeó él intentando confrontarla pero era absurdo. No ella, sino él - **¡Oye! -** Sakura rió aventándole su haori directamente a la cara. La escuchó correr a su lado **- ¿Qué haces?**

**.**

**- Yo también quiero bañarme** - el Uchiha tragó grueso y los colores se le fueron a la médula - **pero no contigo, asi que largo -** espetó ella haciendo un puchero mientras lo corría -** ¡vete ya!** - Sasuke gruñó caminando hacia el interior del bosque.

.

Alrededor de una hora habia pasado ya y Sakura no volvía.

.

Sasuke se habia instalado en su lugar favorito de siempre, una rama de un árbol y aunque intentaba contener la calma y dormir no podía evitar a cada minuto mirar hacia el río. Para su 'suerte', unas dos hileras mas de árboles le obstruían la visión.

.

Se reprendió mentalmente ¿La estaba espiando? Carraspeó intentando buscar algo mas entretenido que la tentación de verla, sin embargo su autocontrol no estaba siendo de ayuda.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Sasuke…"_

_._

_"¡Sasuke…!"_

_._

Abrió los ojos de golpe oyendo los gritos de Sakura sin embargo sintió alivio al verla al pie del árbol donde estaba él.

.

- ** Baja ya, la cena ya esta lista** - anunció ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Uchiha bostezó descendiendo hábilmente del árbol.

.

- **¿Cena?** - la pelirosa asintió dejando a la vista una pequeña fogata improvisada. A su alrededor habian cuatro palos delgados con pescados ensartados llegando a su punto exacto de cocción.

.

Sasuke la miró entre sorprendido y confundido.

.

- ** No eres el único que tiene instinto de supervivencia** - ironizó ella colocando sus brazos en jarras por un momento para luego sentarse -** toma** - le extendió un pescado. Sasuke, al aceptarlo, analizó las manos de la Namikaze, estaban rojas y tenían raspones que no tenía con anterioridad. La miró bien y notó un raspón más en su mejilla. Le dio un mordisco al pescado con fuerza - **¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- No esperes que te de las gracias por esto** - Sakura parpadeó sin comprender **- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?** - y la Princesa rápidamente captó. Sonrió.

.

- ** No quería molestarte, te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo** - Sasuke rodó los ojos -** además no fue tan difícil buscar leña y atrapar un par de pescados, no es la gran cosa**

**.**

**- Para un humano como tú es una gran hazaña** - se burló él. Sakura infló las mejillas ofendidas.

.

- ** ¿Habrá alguna vez en la que no arruines el momento?**

**.**

**- ¿Momento?**

**.**

**- En el que estemos tranquilos, sin pelear**

**.**

_"Tranquilo, ¿Por qué eres tan impulsivo?_

_._

_"¡Itachi!"_

_._

_"¿Alguna vez nos sentaremos a platicar como hermanos decentes?"_

_._

- ** ¿Sasuke?** - los ojos de Sakura, él no podía evitar verlos similares a los de su madre cuando se preocupaba por él y sin embargo descartó aquel pensamiento. Los ojos de la Namikaze eran brillantes y puros, con el hechizo poderoso de volverlo presa de ellos. Desvió la mirada, nuevamente estaba vanagloriando algo de ella sin consciencia **- ¿estas bien?**

**.**

- ** ¿Qué? Estoy perfectamente…** - retar a una mujer, recordó la sonrisa nerviosa de su padre al decirle hace algunos años que no lo hiciera. Su madre era prueba de ello -** ¿Qué haces?**

**.**

Un tronco de leña terminó por consumirse mientras Sakura, de algun modo se habia atrevido a llegar a él y mirarlo fijamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sasuke no la apartó pero su semblante ya no era inexpresivo como de costumbre.

.

Sin razón en especial, Sakura se aventuró a únicamente rozar sus labios con los de él. La respiración de ambos paso de tranquila a agitada en cuestion de segundos.

.

Entrecerraron los ojos a medias incapaces de desaparecer esa sensación de exquisito frenesí con solo rozar sus rostros.

.

Él perdería los estribos y lo sabía bien.

.

_"¡Neji dijo que esta enamorado de mí!"_

_._

Y se rindió, dejándose dominar. La besó, con hambre, con desesperación y posesión, y los ojos de Sakura no cabían de la impresión.

.

Ya no poseía el control de su mente, esta simplemente le hacia recordar pedazos de memorias que solo le encendían.

.

- ** S-Sasuke…espera…ne-necesito…** - no la dejó hablar. Atrapó su rostro entre sus manos para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Pudo sentir su lengua, caliente, húmeda, deseosa. Ella gimió enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella igual estaba siendo presa de él, de la forma en que devoraba su boca, le hacía pensar que le urgía besarla tanto como a ella hacia él -_"basta, detenlo…"_ - se dijo mentalmente ella. Sabia que no podía dejarse llevar, muy a pesar de que ella hubiese sido la que había iniciado el beso.

.

Ella no era nada en la vida de Sasuke. Eso pensó.

.

¿Qué razón tendría para besarla?

.

Ella si la tenía, ¿pero él? ¿Por qué no la rechazaba? ¿Por qué sus brazos la apretaban contra él?

.

- ** E-espera… -** haciendo uso de sus manos en los hombros de él, lo alejó.

.

- ** ¿Qué pasa?** - murmuró él con la voz ronco y con los ojos nublados por el deseo.

.

- ** A-antes necesito saber algo** - el pelinegro rodó los ojos con fastidio. Sus manos aun seguían en la cintura de ella por lo que podría decirse que era Sakura quien lo veía ligeramente desde una altura superior al estar encima de él - **prométemelo**

**.**

- ** ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Que me contestaras con la verdad**

**.**

Y aunque creyó absurdo prometerle algo asi, mirarla a los ojos, a sus mejillas arreboladas, a sus ojos hermosos, y a sus labios, Sasuke perdió una vez más, rindiéndose a lo que realmente deseaba querer.

.

.

(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)

.

* * *

_Se que quieren asesinarme, contenga la turba furiosa jjajaja_

_Entre a periodo de examenes asi que ya se pueden imaginar. El próximo capitulo será SÁBADO! espero no les mate la espera (valga la redundancia)_

_En el próximo capítulo:__** Un futuro digno Rey**_

_Naruto necesita algo más que solo suposiciones. Necesita pruebas._

_- __** Yo te daré pruebas, aunque eso signifique tener que renunciar a todo lo que me hizo feliz alguna vez…**_

_**- ¿Sai?**_

_**- Te contaré la verdad sobre la familia Hyuuga**_

_..._

_Quería creer que él sentía por ella algo más por encima de un aprecio. En verdad lo deseaba._

_- __**De esa manera parece que estas celoso**_

_**- ¿Y que si lo estoy?**_

_Los impulsos de Sasuke lo llevan a querer monopolizar el mundo de Sakura._

_- __** Eres mía a partir de ahora**_

_**- ¿¡Quien lo decidió?**_

_**- Yo por supuesto**_

_**- ¡No quiero!**_

_**- Subiré la oferta, tu serás mía y yo seré tuyo**_

_**...**_

_:grito de fangirl: JAJAJAJA Hasta el SÁBADO gente adorable! Deseenme sierte en mis examenes y quiza pueda subir el viernes!_

_Comenten! Amo leer sus comentarios! :3_

_JA NE_


	28. Un futuro digno Rey

**_Un futuro digno Rey_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

La condición de Minato aquella noche fue la misma. No habia mejora sin embargo Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de protegerlo hasta incluso del aire. Cada cierto tiempo Kakashi y Sasori se turnaban para vigilar que Deidara no se acercara a él por ordenes de Naruto.

.

Al rubio de coleta solo le causaba gracia y aumentaba su ego.

.

No habian pruebas contundentes de que él fuese quien hubiese envenenado a su rey, pero Naruto así lo creía, además, no bastaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de la personalidad tan extraña detrás de esa sonrisa maliciosa y perversa de Deidara.

.

- ** Me siento un poco hostigado, Naruto-kun. No es agradable que tu sobrino te crea un criminal**

**.**

Naruto estaba a tres sillas a su lado comiendo con tortuosa lentitud. Se puso de pie casi al instante.

.

- ** ¿Por qué estas sentado allí? -** preguntó con voz aspera el rubio menor. Deidara embozó una sonrisa cinica.

.

- **¿Tiene algo de malo?**

**.**

**- Esa silla es la de mi padre** - era la silla del cabezal del comedor, la silla que siempre ocupaba su padre y ahora su tío estaba en ella con una actitud bastante fresca.

.

- ** Ah ¿enserio?** - preguntó con ironía -** bueno, ahora que ya no haya Rey supongo que…** - un golpe en la mesa lo hizo sonreír aun más - **¿Naruto-kun?**

**.**

**- Mi padre se va a recuperar** - lo miró con furia -** y gobernará por muchos años más, tú no ocuparas su lugar** - Deidara frunció el ceño molesto.

.

- ** ¿Tan seguro estas de eso? El veneno de una Naga es mortal si no se atiende a tiempo -** Naruto palideció. Ahí estaba la prueba, el brillo de maldad en los ojos de su tío lo demostraba junto a su recién confesión. Sintió la sangre hervirle.

.

- ** Tú…tu lo envenenaste** - Deidara continuó sonriendo sin negarlo - **¿¡Porqué?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho mi padre para…?!**

**.**

**- Es simple, Naruto** - esta vez quedaron iguales, ambos de pie, mirándose con odio -** ¿Qué hizo tu padre? Veamos, quizás el hecho de que allá nacido baste para que lo odie**

**.**

**- ¡Mi padre no te ha hecho nada!**

**.**

**- ¡Tu padre me arrebató lo que era mío por derecho! ¡Él y el apestoso de Fugaku se quedaron con todo lo que me pertenecía, hizo bien en morirse! -** sin poder soportar la ira, Naruto estampó su puño en el rostro de su tío tumbándolo de la silla. Kakashi, Sai, Sasori y algunos miembros de la servidumbre acudieron ante los gritos al comedor.

.

- ** ¿Cómo te atreves?** - Deidara lo miró con rabia mientras se secaba la sangre del labio -** ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar asi de Fugaku-san!?**

**.**

**- ¡Naruto basta! -** Gritó Sai tomandolo por los hombros.

.

- ** ¡No te permito que hables asi del hermano de mi padre!**

**.**

El rubio de cabello largo soltó una risa ironica mientras se ponía de pie. Basto solo colocarse a la par del Namikaze para susurrarle al oído con voz perversa.

.

- ** A Madara no le costó nada deshacerse de ese apestoso, lo mismo sucederá con tu padre y eventualmente con toda tu familia** - Naruto permanecío rigido ante la confesión -** de nada te servirá saber esta verdad, Naruto-kun. Atesora tus recuerdos pues será lo único que obtengas al final de esto**

**.**

**- ¡Tú…! -** Sai lo sujetó con mas fuerza antes de que se abalanzara nuevamente a Deidara. El de cabello largo se retiró.

.

- ** Naruto, asi no solucionaras nada, trata de tranquilizarte**

**.**

**- Lo sabía, Madara esta detrás de todo esto**

**.**

**- ¿Qué? -** resultó ser inútil que el pelinegro lo tuviera sujetado pues a los pocos segundos se habia soltado -** ¿Naruto?**

**.**

**- Acaba de confesármelo -** el Hyuuga suspiró.

.

- ** Eso no sirve Naruto, puede que sea verdad pero es un argumento que no quedó escrito en ningun lado. Incluso si tu lo divulgas necesitarías de pruebas -** el rubio soltó un gruñido mientras tiraba su silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentado con furia. Soltó un grito de impotencia.

.

- **¡Maldición! ¡Necesito más pruebas, se me acaba el tiempo!**

**.**

La honorabilidad de la familia Hyuuga habia sido respetada durante años. Con su único líder y aquel que fue su padre adoptivo, aquella familia se habia mantenido en un status alto y riguroso, pero toda su credibilidad pronto caería, empezando por lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hijo mayor.

.

- ** Yo te daré pruebas -** soltó Sai con voz precisa y fuerte. Naruto lo miró con confusión al igual que todos ahí -** aunque eso signifique tener que renunciar a todo lo que me hizo feliz alguna vez…**

**.**

**- ¿Sai?**

**.**

**- Te contaré la verdad sobre la familia Hyuuga**

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

Lo miró de reojo, él descansaba recostado en la marea verde que era el césped, con una expresión de total serenidad en sus ojos cerrados.

.

Se mostraba indomable pero Sakura sabía que era de dientes para afuera. El corazón de Sasuke era un abismo lleno de sensaciones que no podía comprender y por lo mismo era su estresante mal humor ante lo desconocido.

.

La pelirosa quería creer que él sentía por ella algo más por encima de un aprecio. En verdad lo deseaba.

.

El Uchiha entreabrió los ojos con suavidad debido gracias a la sobra que le proyectaban algunos arboles, portegiendo sus ojos del intenso sol.

.

- ** Deja de hacer eso -** dijo él con su vista en el cielo.

.

- ** ¿Eh?** - Sakura no comprendió.

.

- ** Verme**

**.**

- ** Tu haces lo mismo** - el pelinegro se atragantó con la espiga que estaba jugueteando en su boca -** puedo darme cuenta cuando me miras**

**.**

**- ¿Cuándo te miro?** - soltó atropelladamente él sintiendo una vergüenza estúpida. Se tranquilizó con esfuerzo -** e-estas loca** - la pelirosa sonrió con diversión.

.

- ** Sigues sin responderme, prometiste hacerlo** - Sasuke se giró un poco aun recostado, dándole ligeramente la espalda -** Sasuke** - siguió insistiendo - **¿Por qué me besas siempre tan repentinamente?** - el muchacho bufó con fastidio.

.

- ** Ahí vas de nuevo, ¿tu porque lo haces?** - Sakura frunció su boca en una mueca.

.

- ** Yo pregunte primero** - refutó.

.

- **Pues ahora inicia mi sesión de preguntas igual** - Sentándose rápidamente, irguiéndose debidamente la miró de frente, con las piernas entrecruzadas y los brazos aferrados a la hierba** - ¿Por qué te empeñas en acercarte a Neji?**

**.**

**- ¡Estas evadiendo mi pregunta!**

**.**

**- Solo contesta -** Gruñó él ante la renuente mirada de Sakura por encontrarse con la suya.

.

- ** Neji es un Hyuuga, su hermana es amiga mía. Solo quiero ayudarle a encontrar respuestas sobre su familia, sobre porque no está con ellos, yo tampoco se las respuestas pero junto con él quiero descubrir porque se separó de su familia**

**.**

**- De modo que ahora eres un alma caritativa** - soltó el pelinegro con ironía. Sakura examinó sus gestos y solo una explicación obvia era el porqué de aquella actitud.

.

- ** Te molesta** - enfatizó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

.

- ** ¿Eh?** - Emitió él con notoria sorpresa.

.

- ** No es una pregunta** - ella rió -** en verdad te molesta que este con él**

**.**

**- ¿De que te ríes?**

**.**

**- Es que de esa manera parece que estas…** - ríe nuevamente - **olvidalo** - decidió olvidar aquella suposición atontada.

.

Ciertamente no esperaba una escena de celos por su parte. Se trataba de Sasuke y por muy fuerte que fueran sus sentimientos hacia él, aquello sonaba muy de 'loca enamorada'. Suspiró. Enamorada. ¿Era amor? Porque cuando lo miraba, como ahora, una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, la hacia ser fuerte, la elevaba a expectativas más grandes para querer ayudarlo aunque no recibiese un sentimiento correspondido, de eso se trataba.

.

- ** ¿Qué estoy que? -** ella le ignoró mientras seguía riéndose - **¡Sakura!** - pero realmente no podía evitar sentirse correspondida de una manera muy extraña. Por la manera en la que los ojos de Sasuke la miraban.

.

- ** ¡Que estas celoso!** - soltó finalmente notando la sorpresa en el rostro de él. Se reprimió, tanto que ahora esperaba la acidez de una negación que le dolería - **Ah umm…**

**.**

Es un juego en el que ambos son inexpertos pero las emociones no.

.

- ** ¿Y que si lo estoy?** - Sakura tragó grueso mientras pretendía mirar a una Catarina en el pasto. Sus ojos se engrandecieron y su cabello se movió suavemente con ella al momento de girar y verlo.

.

- **¿E-eh?** - Balbuceó con incredulidad.

.

- ** Me has hecho miles de promesas sobre cosas estúpidas pero ahora te empeñas en querer ayudarlo a él** - parecía irreal pero al mismo tiempo estaba sucediendo. Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron.

.

- ** ¿E-en verdad estás celoso?** - Preguntó de manera torpe. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

.

- ** Deja de repetirlo**

**.**

**- Bueno, ¿entonces porque me besas?** - insistió una vez más ella, cruzándose de brazos.

.

- ** Porque quiero**

**.**

**- Esa no es una respuesta**

**.**

**- Lo es, es la misma respuesta que tu das a las miles de estupideces que haces -** ironizó el Uchiha mirándola con malicia.

.

- **¡Eso no es cierto!**

**.**

**- No voy a discutir contigo -** argumentó poniéndose de pie pero al momento de hacerlo sus intenciones ya estaban demostradas.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke! -** le gritó para detenerlo y obligarlo a responderle, sin embargo el resultado fue tan predecible como alarmante. La besó y Sasuke habia encontrado su nueva adicción.

.

Los labios de Sakura parecía haber sido diseñados para amoldarse con los suyos. Era un éxtasis irresistible. El beso no duró mucho, pero si lo suficiente para dejar callada a la Namikaze, él se burló, rodeando su cintura y apegándola hacia él.

.

- ** De hecho creo que me fascina discutir y ahora mismo vamos a hacerlo** - le dijo él ronroneándole cerca del cabello.

.

- ** ¿Eh?**

**.**

**- Regla numero 1; nada de estar a solas con alguien de la manada, en especial con Neji; regla numero 2, si digo que me beses, no debes hacerme esperar, regla numero 3, no refutes, no chilles, solo hazlo; regla numero 4…**

**.**

- ** ¡A-aguarda un momento! ¿reglas? ¿Qué soy, tu esclava? ¿y-y que es eso de besarte cuando lo ordenes? ¡tú no…!** - La cayó rápidamente dándole un beso pequeño en los labios, suficiente para hacerla sentir pequeña y con vergüenza.

.

- ** Lo dejé en claro ayer antes de que decidieras huir** - la miró intensamente y él sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura. Pero la ansiedad de no tenerla para él y la posibilidad de que lo abandonase era intensa, tanto que ya no le importaba estar haciendo lo correcto o no - **eres mía a partir de ahora**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?... -** a Sakura se le fue el aliento mientras lo miraba. El agarre de Sasuke en su cintura no cedió, es más, parecía que ahora la sujetaba con más fuerza -** ¿q-quien lo decidió?**

**.**

**- Yo por supuesto**

**.**

**- Pero tú no me…** - un tercer beso la hizo delirar y preguntar si realmente Sasuke sentía algo por ella -** mmhn…**

**.**

**- Ve esto como una ayuda para ti. Tú dices que quieres hacerme cambiar, yo sacio la estúpida ansiedad que tengo de besarte cada que te muerdes el labio, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos sin molestias y con reglas. Los dos salimos ganando.**

**.**

**- ¿E-en enserio? -** y aunque sabía que para él sería un juego, Sakura estaba segura de que podría lograr un cambio en él, incluso podría intentar que se enamorara de ella.

.

- ** ¿Parece que bromeo?**

**.**

**- No, no me refiero a eso -** ella negó - **¿s-siempre tienes ganas de…besarme?** - Las mejillas de Sasuke ardieron.

.

- ** ¡Sakura!**

**.**

**- ¡Yo no quiero esto! -** chilló ella, removiéndose inquieta en medio de sus brazos, lanzando golpecitos a su pecho poco certeros y con minúscula fuerza -** ¡Solo jugaras conmigo, ni siquiera…! -** Sasuke rodó los ojos sin embargo sabía que no podía darse el lujo de que ella le dijera que no. La quería para él y no pensaba compartirla, es por eso que estaba dispuesto a todo.

.

- ** Subiré la oferta entonces** - suspiró y la poca serenidad que le quedaba quedó en segundo plano cuando su corazón habia comenzado a palpitar y cuando el temblor de su voz se hizo presente - …**serás mía y yo seré tuyo, las cursilerías de sobra dependen de ti, tu serás el factor que decidirá cuanto tiempo estemos juntos**

**.**

**- ¿M-me estás dando a elegir?** - el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba rebajando a la delgada línea de la humillación y solo por ella, por una chica -** E-esto no es romántico**

**.**

**- No es una proposición -** masculló él en una mueca un tanto infantil.

.

- ** Suena como una, una muy pervertida e indecorosa -** enfatizó ella - **prácticamente me estas obligando. Mis sentimientos no son un juguete, yo de verdad… -** se reprimió mordiéndose el labio pero en Sasuke habia despertado una desesperante curiosidad por seguir oyendo lo que pretendía decir -_ "te amo…"_ - pensó ella en su mente con pena.

.

- **¿Tú de verdad que…?**

**.**

**- N-nada…**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura! -** la pelirosa negó con frenesí mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él. Sasuke se estremeció al sentirla, trago grueso pero rápidamente la separó tomándola por los hombros para volver a lo importante.

.

- ** ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?**

**.**

**- Yo…** - Amor. Ella creía ciegamente en que podría cosechar aquel sentimiento en él y si antes solo estaba dispuesta a ser ella la única en sentirlo habia cambiado de parecer. Lo que Sasuke le estaba proponiendo solo le hacia pensar que él la necesitaba más allá que por el simple hecho de querer fastidiarla. Se lo decían sus labios al besarla, sus fuertes manos al abrazarla, sus intensos ojos al mirarla. Él comenzaba a quererla y eso la hizo muy feliz - **acepto…** - y aunque habia sido la afirmación que él esperaba, escucharlo de ella y con esa sonrisa suya lo descolocó totalmente, haciéndolo sonrojar -** ¡pero cuando no quiera seguir con esto no tendrás manera de detenerme! ¿Quedó claro?** - él asintió

.

- ** Hecho, ahora, sellemos el trato**

**.**

**- ¿C-cómo?** - una de las manos de Sasuke soltó la cintura de Sakura para acunar su rostro y guiarlo a acercarse al suyo.

.

- ** Con lo que mejor sabemos hacer…besándonos…** - e inconscientemente la promesa de permanecer juntos por siempre quedó sellada en aquel único beso, entre una cama de flores y el juego de luces del sol sobre ellos.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **¿Q-qué…?** - ¿Qué tanto esperaba descubrir Naruto? Él mismo se habia asignado la tarea de averiguar todo lo relacionado con Madara pero ¿hasta dónde podría llegar la maldad en un solo hombre?

.

- ** La verdad que a veces nos negamos a contar, con el paso de los años se vuelve más dolorosa al momento en que decidimos contarla -** Sai suspiró -** tal vez por eso tu padre aceptó cargar con mi secreto…** - guardó silencio **- porque él ya habia pasado por algo similar**

**.**

**- Pero esto es…**

**.**

**- Querías información sobre Madara ¿no es así?** - Sai lo miró intensamente -** esto lo estoy haciendo por tu padre y por supuesto por ti, asi que calla y escúchame bien, las cosas buenas que conocíamos en el pasado solo estaban disfrazadas. Es un hecho que Madara sigue vivo y que tu tío está con él por medio de una alianza -** Naruto apretó los puños.

.

- ** Él envenenó a mi padre -** el pelinegro asintió -** maldición, si tan solo me hubiese quedado en el castillo…**

**.**

**- No fue tu culpa -** Sai suspiró. Los recuerdos llegaban a él al igual que la verdad que le acaba de confesar a Naruto -** Madara es el responsable de la muerte de la esposa del líder de los Hyuuga** - Naruto le prestó atención, sintiendo preocupación por él.

.

- **De tu padre** - Sai lo miró y soltó una sonrisa irónica.

.

- ** Nunca lo he visto de esa manera** - suspiró -** en realidad él no fue el primer esposo de Hanae-san**

**.**

**- ¿Hanae?** - el pelinegro suspiró y supo que debía comenzar una vez más.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Las risas en el castillo de los Hyuuga se habian extinguido desde hace un mes cuando la muerte repentina de Hiashi, el cabezal de la familia, habia acontecido de una manera poco usual.

.

Uzumaki Kushina albergó tanto dolor por su amiga, Hanae Hyuuga, que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida al pensar en sus dos pequeños hijos, ahora huérfanos.

.

El siguiente mes, la sorpresa y conmoción una vez más azotó al reino de los nobles de ojos grises. La unión premeditada de Hizashi, el hermano gemelo del Rey difunto, con la misma Hanae. Pero algo rondaba al castillo, oscuras intenciones en los ojos de aquel quien era el hermano menor.

.

- ** ¿Madre? -** la silueta pequeña del hijo mayor, con pies descalzos, se asomó en la habitación de su desconsolada madre - **madre, ¿estas bien…?**

**.**

- ** A-ah, si… -** inútilmente intentó secar sus lagrimas -** no es nada mi cielo, ya sé ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a los Namikaze?** - el rostro de aquel niño aun no recnocido en la historia se iluminó - **avisale a Hinata-chan**

**.**

Esa misma tarde, el ahora líder de los Hyuuga despidió de una manera tan fría y seca a Hanae y aquel par de niños idénticos a su difunto hermano.

.

- ** Volveremos mañana, Hizashi-san -** anunció la mujer una vez adentro del carruaje. Hizashi la contempló con frialdad y solo cuando el carruaje comenzó a alejarse rumbo al reino de Konoha, una sonrisa perversa abundó en sus labios.

.

Detrás de él, una silueta negra aparecía con el único propósito de tentar aquella desgracia que estaba a punto de suceder.

.

- ** Tu ordenas** - pronunció la voz de aquel hombre encapuchado.

.

- ** Deshazte de ellos, Madara**

**.**

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

El coraje y la impotencia que reflejaba el rostro de Naruto eran naturales. Sai lo miró con lentitud, sin alegría o tristeza, con un sentimiento taciturno.

.

- ** Entonces…**

**.**

**- Madara no es un humano ordinario, Naruto** - soltó el Hyuuga con voz cargada de recelo -** Hizashi solo quería gobernar lo que él creía que le pertenecía sin embargo él nació dos minutos después que su hermano mayor -** los orbes zafiro del rubio zigzagueaban ante la insólita información -** incluso es probable que él haya asesinado al verdadero padre de Hinata**

**.**

**- P-pero no entiendo…tu… ¿Cómo es que acabaste con los Hyuuga?**

**.**

**- Perdí a mi verdadera familia de algun modo pero no lo recuerdo -** Sai suspiró mientras sentía su garganta arden a medida que seguía relatando -** Madara me encontró cuando la corriente de una cascada amenazaba con succionarme, yo apenas era un niño** - Naruto ató cabos velozmente y la verdad por fin salió a la luz - **Madara es bueno manipulando gente. Usó a su favor el resentimiento de Hizashi contra su hermano; este al querer gobernar eternamente quiso deshacerse de la única persona que sospecharía ante la muerte de Hiashi-san**

**.**

**- Su esposa…** - balbuceó el rubio como si estuviese temiendo a la verdad contada -** pero entonces…Hinata-chan y el hijo mayor…**

**.**

**- Ambos ya lo hemos visto**

**.**

**- El compañero de Sasuke…** - Sai asintió ante lo obvio volviendo su mirada rencorosa - **él es el verdadero hermano de Hinata-chan**

**.**

**- A Madara no le convenía deshacerse de los tres pero hasta ahora le ha hecho creer a Hizashi que tanto Hanae como aquel niño murieron en el accidente**

**.**

**- ¿Qué hay de Hinata-chan?**

**.**

**- Hinata…** - la mano de Sai se volvió puño -** ella también debió morir en el accidente -** Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión **- Madara no contaba con que Hanae y su hijo mayor no eran normales. La razón por la que Hizashi deseaba deshacerse de ellos era para permanecer como líder porque lees tenía miedo, en especial a él, a aquel niño**

**.**

**- Hanae-san y el niño…**

**.**

**- Si, eran hombres-lobo y el niño odiaba a Hizashi, él tenía fuertes sospechas sobre su tío, por eso intentó matarlos**

**.**

**- P-pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que Hinata-chan salió ilesa?** - Sai unió sus manos en meditación -** ¿Sai?**

**.**

**- Realicé una investigación a parte sobre hombres-lobo, cada uno posee una habilidad diferente, la de ese niño era la de poder controlar su mente y la de cualquier otra a voluntad suya. Mi teoría es simple y lógica, él puso a dormir a Hinata en el momento en que sus instintos salvajes se desbordaron para que asi ella no le temiera. Selló sus recuerdos, en pocas palabras borró su existencia de la mente de Hinata para protegerla**

**.**

**- ¿Y él?**

**.**

**- Él hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Supongo que para no tener esa ansiedad de buscarla borró todo lo relacionado con Hinata en su propia mente**

**.**

**- No murió** - Sai negó - **entonces Madara no pudo matarlo**

**.**

**- Los hombres-lobo son resistentes o quizá Madara lo planeó así. Como sea, él usa a las personas asi que asumamos que hizo lo mismo con el tal Sasuke, tal como lo hizo conmigo**

**.**

**- Sai…**

**.**

**- Madara usó mi deseo en su beneficio** - suspiró **- y ahora he de pagarlo caro**

**.**

**- Él…él te entregó a los Hyuuga** - dedujo el Namikaze. Sai solo embozó una sonrisa triste.

.

- ** Hizashi me aceptó como su hijo adoptivo porque Madara se lo pidió. Madara sabía que aquel niño habia sobrevivido y que con el paso de los años buscaría venganza, y cuando el día llegara usaría a ese niño como su escudo** - Naruto pensó rápidamente en Sasuke y pudo ver similitudes en aquellas dos historias -** su forma de defenderse es usando peones, al igual que Sasuke, yo también soy su peón, servimos para esconder sus pecados y cumplir sus caprichos, pero acepté ser parte de la familia Hyuuga por otra razón, yo quería una familia y por supuesto Madara no contaba con mis sentimientos**

**.**

**- ¿Sentimientos?**

**.**

**- Hinata es… mi más grande tesoro** - la voz del pelinegro comenzó a cortarse -** asi como tu haces todo por Sakura hasta el punto de tacharlo como estúpido, yo también haría todo por ella** - Naruto lo miró a sus ojos y se vio reflejado. Le otorgó compresión y se identifico a si mismo. Luego de la muerte de su madre se prometió a sí mismo que no perdería a nadie más. A alguien valioso para él -** Es por eso que he callado todos estos años, porque no quiero perder a la única persona a la que considero un hogar, una familia** - rió con amargura -** pero ahora que ha aparecido su hermano real no dudo que volveré a quedarme solo**

**.**

**- No seas estúpido -** el rubio alzó la voz y los papeles de personalidad se invirtieron. Sai lo miraba con un semblante indefenso y diminuto a diferencia de la grandeza y valor que brotaban del joven Namikaze -** puede que haya aparecido su hermano real pero tú también eres parte de ella. Para Hinata-chan tu siempre serás su hermano ¿tan mala persona la consideras? Ella no es asi** - Sai bajó la mirada - s**i yo estuviera en tu situación definitivamente creería en sus sentimientos**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- En los de Sakura-chan. ¡Sin dudar yo la seguiría protegiendo!**

**.**

En ese momento, ante los ojos de Sai, su rubio hiperactivo mejor amigo se había vuelto el Príncipe que siempre debió ser. Se había vuelto un hombre con decisiones, un amigo, un futuro digno Rey.

.

- **Naruto, eres sin duda la personas más impulsiva que he conocido en mi vida -** lo miró hacia arriba captando la sorpresa en aquellos ojos zafiro, tan alegres como la primera vez en que lo invitó a jugar con él. Sin conocerse, sin ser nada, Naruto fue la primera persona en abrirle las puertas.

.

- ** ¿Y eso que significa?** - chilló el rubio con indignación recobrando su característica personalidad.

.

- ** Nada que puedas entender con facilidad** - bromeó el Hyuuga subiéndose a su caballo. Le extendió su mano **- ¿Vienes?**

**.**

**- ¿A dónde?**

**.**

**- Por las pruebas que necesitas y claro, para defender eso a lo que tanto amamos**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

**.**

* * *

_Cumplí con mi promesa! Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos para mis horrendo exámenes xD_

_Muchos me han preguntado que si 'Sasuke y Sakura' lo harán, saben a lo que me refiero, y aunque no lo especifiqué en el principio he de decirles que...es un secreto. Ah! mentira, jaja soy cruel. Si lo harán chicas, y esta a un par de capítulos._

_En el próximo capitulo: **La transición del fantasma**_

_Una mentira quizá, un secreto, un peón._

_- **Itachi esta muerto**_

**_- En tu mente quizá_**

**_- La traición se paga con la muerte_**

_~...~...~...~...~...~_

_- **Ya no seguiré con esto**_

**_- Mataré a tu hermano menor_**

**_- Incluso si lo asesinas, yo te perseguiré hasta el infierno para vengarlo._**

_~...~...~...~...~...~...~_

_Naruto obtiene quizá las pruebas que necesita por medio de una montaña de cartas._

_**Día 121**_

_"Namikaze Minato tiene una hija, su nombre es Sakura. La mujer está delicada, quizá deba matarla."_

_**Día 832**_

_"El cielo esta gris y todo el mundo llora. Ojalá alguien derrame ese tipo de lagrimas por mí alguna vez, ojala yo no tenga que derramar ese tipo de lagrimas nunca más."_

_- **¿Q-Qué es esto?**_

_"Dejaré de ser un peón..."_

_- **¿Que significan las iniciales U.I.?**_

**_- Uchiha Itachi_**

_"...para convertirme en un fantasma"_

_..._

_._

_Suficiente spoiler, soy una persona tan cruel jajaja Nos vemos el **MIÉRCOLES SIN FALTA!**_

_No olviden comentar :3_

_Sin nada más por agregar me despido, cualquier aclaración, duda, exigencia, tomatazos, amenaza visiten mi mediocre facebook (ver perfil) y déjenme una nota amenazante de muerte :D_

_JA NE!_


	29. La transición del fantasma

**_La transición del fantasma_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

Los planes iniciales de Sasuke estaban cada vez mas inestables. Apenas hoy en la mañana, al despertar y haberse lavado la cara se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su relación con Sakura había cambiado en cuestión de días.

.

Alzó la mirada desde aquel montículo de piedras donde estaba sentado y veía todo. Sakura correteaba a Nero para intentar bañarlo en el lago junto con Suigetsu y Kiba. No podía dejar de verla junto aquellas gotas que quedaban suspendidas alrededor de su cuerpo en cámara lenta.

.

Desvió la mirada entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

.

No era normal que su corazón palpitara de tal manera que amenazara con salirse.

.

_"Cuando te enamores…"_

.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Amor. Lo había estado negando por todos estos años, ¿sería posible que ahora él…?

.

- **Sasuke** - nuevamente alzó el rostro y se encontró con el de una Sakura sonriente - **¿no quieres venir con nosotros?** - le ofreció la pelirosa señalándole la diversión a sus espaldas.

.

- ** No gracias -** desvió su mirada de ella, estaba comenzando a creer que estaba sufriendo un trastorno de timidez.

.

- ** Pero el agua esta deliciosa ¿seguro que no quieres?** - y le ofreció su mano. Sasuke era incapaz de mirarla debido a que un extraño cosquilleo se estaba apoderando de él -** ¿te sientes bien?**

**.**

**- ¡Ya dije que no quiero, deja de fastidiar! -** la pelirosa respingó, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza y decepción.

.

- ** Y-yo…perdón…no quería…**

**.**

**- Sakura** - y esta vez Sasuke no pudo contenerse al oír la voz de Neji. Tanto él como ella lo miraron con asombro, sin embargo algo diferenciaba la mirada de Sakura de la de él, la de Sasuke era recelosa y llena de molestia hacia el de ojos grises -** ¿tienes un minuto?**

**.**

**- Esto…** - la Namikaze tragó grueso reteniendo las ganas de mirar alguna negación en los ojos del pelinegro -** claro -** solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando sintió una mano sujetar su muñeca izquierda -** ¿Sasuke?**

**.**

Aun no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por Sakura pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no dejaría que se la arrebataran.

.

Poniéndose de pie a su lado, la colocó a sus espaldas de tal forma que él quedo frente al de ojos grises.

.

- ** No mencioné tu nombre -** soltó con acidez el de coleta baja. Sasuke lo retó con la mirada.

.

- ** Creí haber dejado en claro un par de cosas ayer -** Neji soltó una sonrisa irónica -** ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**.**

**- La forma en que demuestras tu miedo a quedarte solo. Aferrarte a Sakura como si fuera un objeto no te ayudará en nada, solo la lastimas -** la pelirosa bajó el rostro.

.

La palabras de Neji eran duras pero verdaderas. La posibilidad de que Sasuke solo quisiera jugar con ella se la replanteó mil veces antes de aceptar sus condiciones, y sin embargo no podía arrepentirse porque habia estado plenamente consciente de ello.

.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y pudo darse cuenta de su semblante triste, por alguna razón odiaba verla asi.

.

- **Entonces deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos y deja que me ocupe de ella correctamente** - Sakura percibió algo verdadero en sus palabras, quiso creerle cuando la mano de Sasuke tomó la suya pero recordó en la posición en la que se encontraba. No era un hecho que él sintiera algo por ella.

.

Suspiró, sabia que rompería las condiciones que Sasuke le habia impuesto y que tal vez lo pagaría caro pero recordó una promesa. Pensó en Hinata lo suficientemente intenso para ir en contra del Uchiha.

.

- ** ¿De que se trata?** - dos pasos fueron suficiente para que Sasuke retuviera su mano -** Sasuke, por favor…**

**.**

- ** Recuerda las condiciones** - gruñó él intentando jalarla.

.

- ** Las recuerdo pero me temo que me las replantearé luego, no ahora -** con un poco de fuerza se soltó de él caminando hacia Neji. Sakura lo sabía, podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Sasuke a su espalda y entonces recordó dibujando una sonrisa. Tan predecible, solamente quizá algo extraño comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo, como el cosquilleo que sentía ella, quizá podría enseñar a Sasuke a intentar quererla. Rió regresando hacia él, y aprovechándose de la mueca disgustada en su rostro, lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y lo besó fugazmente -** esta es mi promesa, lobo gruñón**

**.**

El Uchiha no sonrió, sin embargo su mirada se habia serenado hasta cierto punto. Sakura lo miraba hacia arriba debido a su diferencia de estatura, Sasuke hacia lo mismo solo que hacia abajo, y en esos segundos en que Sakura no dejaba de reír, él unió sus frentes y la atrapó por la cintura.

.

- ** Diez minutos, no más** - Sakura frunció el ceño - **hablo enserio Sakura, tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo**

**.**

**- Lo sé** - suspiró ella como queriendo tentar a rozar sus labios - **tendremos que hablar de nuevos términos sobre ello **- separándose rápidamente de él corrió hacia Neji quien no tenía una mirada muy agradable hacia el pelinegro.

.

El pelicafé suspiró cambiando de estrategia.

.

- ** Pensandolo bien, creo que sería fabuloso que también escucharas lo que tengo que decir, Sasuke** - por razones obvias, el Uchiha no sintió confianza y lo demostraba al mostrarse renuente a soltar a Sakura - **Sakura, se llevamos poco de conocernos y quizá este confundiendo todos estos sentimientos que creí que no existían en mi pero…he cambiado de parecer**

**.**

**- ¿Parecer?** - preguntó Sakura dando un paso al frente solamente bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro - **¿hablas de Hinata…?** - el castaño negó con una sonrisa.

.

- ** Ayer escuché una voz y me contó una historia sobre la luna y los orígenes del lobo -** Sakura respingó recordando rápidamente aquella escena segundos antes de que fuese rescatada. Recordó al lobo negro con gris -** quizá me equivoque pero lo quiero intentar**

**.**

**- ¿Qué sarta de estupideces estas diciendo?** - gruñó Sasuke apartando a Sakura como si quisiera esconderla.

.

- ** Me gustas Sakura -** la inmensidad en lo profundo de los ojos jade de la Princesa se expandió mientras la mirada atónita de Sasuke se hacia presente -** y pensé que si tenía la fuerza para ganarme a Hinata, tendría la misma fuerza para hacer que sea merecedor del sentimiento que sientes por Sasuke -** el Uchiha crispó los ojos en cólera -** pero no lo pienso compartir**

**.**

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, no era agradable, era similar al sentimiento que sentía cada vez que Sai se le proponía. Era difícil.

.

- ** Neji, yo…**

**.**

**- Ella no te pertenece** - soltó Sasuke adelantándose a cualquier pronóstico. Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué sucedía con esa nueva extraña actitud del muchacho?

.

- ** Tampoco a ti, yo no veo a Sakura como un objeto a diferencia de ti** - Sasuke rechinó los dientes y dio el primer paso hacia el Hyuuga con claras intenciones de formar una pelea.

.

- ** ¡Eres un…!**

**.**

**- ¡Basta! -** Sakura se interpuso entre ellos con demasiada fuerza, olvidando por completo su tobillo aun lastimado, el cual se dobló al instante de haber pisado mal.

.

- ** ¡Sakura!** - Neji gritó su nombre con sus brazos alzados hacia ella inconscientemente, sin embargo, al estar Sasuke mas cerca de ella, fue él quien pudo sujetarla apropiadamente por la cintura evitando que cayera completamente.

.

- ** ¿Qué sucede?** - la pelirosa le guió con la mirada hacia su tobillo. Estaba hinchado. Con solo rozar las yemas de sus dedos le producía un dolor insoportable - **ah, eres tan irritante**

**.**

**- E-Espera que…** - no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Sasuke la sujetó por las piernas, cargándola cual Princesa -** ¡n-no, bá-bájame, puedo caminar so…!** - Sasuke la miró con ironía pero sin burla, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la parte hinchada de su tobillo solo para demostrarle que mentía. Sakura, por supuesto chilló en medio de aquella escena casi cómica - **¡Kya, eres un bruto!** - comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos un par de pasos cuando se detuvo solo a mirar a Neji.

.

- **Ni se te ocurra acercártele** - advirtió el Uchiha con una mirada aterrados hacia el de coleta baja, quien no se inmutó por su amenaza.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Fantasmas. Una realidad meramente adaptada a otro mundo. Una mentira quizá, un secreto, un peón.

.

Madara poseía un ejército de peones a su servicio, y sin embargo quizá, al peón que consideró más débil en cuanto a sus planes ahora se habia convertido en un problema mayor.

.

Los fantasma que habia creado, uno de ellos era su intriga mayor actualmente.

.

En dos ocasiones ya habia atentado contra la vida de la fastidiosa hija de Minato, independientemente de los planes que tuviese Sasuke, como él se planteaba, el joven Uchiha no significaba nada, era un cero a la izquierda a comparación de las intenciones que lo regían desde el día en que habia sido desterrado del castillo.

.

Intento de asesinato, de alguna muerte trágica y sin embargo en las mismas dos ocasiones aquella mocosa resultaba ser rescatada por alguien quien supuestamente debería de estar muerto, alguien quien ahora adoptaba el rol de robin hood.

.

- ** Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor de Fugaku, su primogénito** - soltó con musicalidad Kabuto como si disfrutara el momento **- ¿Qué eso no lo haría sobrino directo de Minato?**

**.**

**- Minato y Fugaku nunca fueron hermanos de sangre, además, Itachi está muerto** - el peligris alzó las cejas con incrédula ironía.

.

- ** En tu mente quizá** - Madara gruñó -** creí que habías dicho que habia caído a un barranco**

**.**

**- Me aseguré de que asi fuera. La traición se paga con la muerte**

**.**

Madara se remontó a aquel día en el que el fuego consumía de manera abrasadora el bosque. En el que los gritos de la gente era una dulce sinfonía junto a la agonía de ver a Fugaku a sus pies con una espada envenedada atravesada.

.

La mera razón por la que nunca habia sido detectado el la época después de la muerte hombres-lobo era porque su mejor espía realizaba el trabajo sucio por él.

.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku, quien apenas tenía 12 años y del que se habia mofado para sus fines con la cruel amenaza de que si le desobedecía asesinaría de la manera mas cruel a su hermano menor.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

- ** Itachi…no lo escuches…** - suplicó aquella vez con su último suspiro el líder de la manada de lobos.

.

- ** Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de dar una respuesta apresurada, pequeño Uchiha -** su silueta era desconocida, quizá porque a Madara no le convenía en aquel entonces mostrarse tal cual era -** esto es obra meramente de una orden irrevocable del castillo de los Namikaze**

**.**

- ** ¡N-No lo e-escuches!** - gritó Fugaku teniendo la firme certeza de que aquel ataque no era obra de su hermano menor, de Minato.

.

- ** Eres tan impulsivo, me sorprende que aunque no haya genética de por medio, el hijo menor de Minato tenga algo de similar en ti -** los ojos de Fugaku se volvieron diminutos -** el pequeño tiene la edad de tu querido Sasuke-kun** - Madara miró con ojos maliciosos a Itachi - **te has dado cuenta incluso antes que tu padre, que habilidoso niño procreaste, Fugaku**

**.**

**- N-No t-te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos… -** Madara se carcajeó ante la absurda amenaza mientras se paseaba alrededor del infante de 12 años.

.

- ** Escucha esto Itachi-kun, donde sea que hayas escondido a tu pequeño hermano, lo voy a encontrar** - el semblante antes analítico y severo del niño se deformó ante la angustia y la preocupación -** a no ser que hagas lo que te ordene**

**.**

**- ¡Itachi, no…!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El duodécimo cumpleaños del primogénito de Namikaze Minato era festejado en todo el reino.

.

La felicidad y paz que reinaba en los rostros solares de la gente de Konoha era vista a traves de un par de ojos negros fríos y secos. Taimados pero sospechosos.

.

- ** Namikaze Naruto…** - Itachi de 19 años veía fijamente aquella festividad desde el horizonte de un árbol -** debe tener la misma edad de Sasuke…**

**.**

Si habia algo en lo que quizá Itachi se diferenciaba de Sasuke enormemente era su habilidad de percepción. Itachi habia accedido a ser el fantasma espía de Madara, su misión era simple, informarle sobre cada acontecimiento en Konoha en los que estuviera relacionados Minato y sus dos hijos.

.

Sin embargo Madara mentía en dos lugares a la vez.

.

Itachi creía que Sasuke estaba viviendo una vida ordinaria y tranquila, ya que al él aceptar ser el títere de Madara, este nunca buscaría a su hermano menor, sin embargo, un villano nunca cumple sus promesas.

.

Madara buscó a Sasuke esa misma noche de la masacre de su familia, asegurándose de que Itachi estuviera realizando su primer espionaje nocturno; él se aferró a Sasuke y fue entonces donde la mentira comenzó.

.

Sin el conocimiento de Itachi, Madara tenía escondido a su pequeño hermano menor con Kabuto en algun punto que solo ellos conocían, mientras tanto, fingía cumplir su promesa de nunca haber buscado al pequeño.

.

El poder de querer proteger a su hermano, de mentirse a si mismo de que Sasuke estaba seguro cegó a Itachi, y por el siguiente año lo creyó hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

.

- ** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Ya no seguiré con esto. Namikaze Minato es el hombre que mi padre tal cual describió alguna vez. ¿Qué obsesión tienes con querer matarlo?** - Madara encolerizó - **no seguiré formando parte de un plan asesino en contra del hombre al que mi padre tanto quiso**

**.**

**- Tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo, si no obedeces encontraré a tu hermano y lo mataré** - y aunque Itachi estaba completamente seguro de que Madara sería capaz, pensó en las posibilidades en las que Sasuke, a sus ahora quizá ya cumplidos 13 años ya hubiese desarrollado sus instintos animales.

.

- ** No dejaré que gente inocente salga afectada por esto, asi que olvidalo**

**.**

**- ¿Sacrificaras a tu hermano por una bola de desconocidos? -** los ojos ahora delineados del Uchiha se entrecerraron y una mueca de dolor atravesó sus labios.

.

- ** Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarle la vida a nadie** - estaba consciente del peligro al que estaba exponiendo a su hermano, sin embargo, él confiaba en Sasuke, independientemente de que por más de 5 años no lo hubiese visto -** incluso si lo asesinas, yo te perseguiré hasta el infierno para vengarlo, porque su muerte no será en vano**

**.**

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- ** ¿Te aseguraste de que muriera? -** preguntó Kabuto con curiosidad.

.

- ** Yo lo empujé** - porque mientras lo habia acorralado luego de su traición, Madara no pensaba dejarlo vivo.

.

- ** Pues puede que tu fantasma se haya levantado de su tumba**

**.**

Porque el rescatador misterioso que llevaba dos ocasiones salvando a Sakura, era el sospechoso que podría costarle todos esos años de red de mentiras. Uchiha Itachi.

_._

_._

_**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ** ¿Alguna mejora?** - Naruto estaba absortó de cualquier pregunta que le recordase el estado de su padre, sin embargo Sai sabía que era un estado delicado y que valdría preguntarle para hacerlo volver a la realidad -** Naruto**

**.**

**- No, respira pero sigue inconsciente** - guardó silencio por un rato - **Sasori encontró esto** - le pasó un par de hojas - **el veneno de una Naga paraliza el cuerpo entero, lo congela, pero hay cura**

**.**

- ** ¿Veneno de mantícora?** - soltó Sai con asombro e incredulidad - **espera, ni siquiera existen, son irreales**

**.**

**- Dejaron de ser irreales cuando uno de ellos casi intenta arrancarme la cabeza** - bromeó el rubio recordando su encontró con la mantícora **- el veneno de Naga es como el de una serpiente, sin embargo el de la mantícora lo contrarrestar**

**.**

**- ¿Dónde lo conseguiremos?**

**.**

**- Mi hermano puede conseguirlo -** interrumpió Sasori entrando con una bandeja de comida. La mirada de Sai definitivamente ponía nervioso al joven de cabellos rojizos -** a-ah esto, les traje algo de comer**

**.**

**- ¿Dijiste hermano, Sasori?** - Naruto se puso de pie ignorando la comida.

.

- ** E-eh si, aunque su humor no es muy bueno, si le digo que es un favor para el Rey seguro accederá**

**.**

**- ¿Y quien es tu hermano? -** preguntó Sai mirándolo de reojo.

.

- ** Alguien quien ya ha trabajado para usted, joven Hyuuga** - el rubio y el pelinegro se miraron entre sí con confusión -** su nombre es Gaara**

**.**

**- Perfecto, entonces solicitalo cuanto antes -** ordenó Naruto como si el reciente descubrimiento no le hubiese sorprendido sin embargo desde la perspectiva de Sai, aquello habia sido muy precipitado.

.

- ** Espera Naruto, ni siquiera lo conocemos bien, solo lo hemos visto un par de veces** - Naruto lo miró con intensidad.

.

- ** Si es alguien que jura lealted a mi padre, definitivamente podré confiar en él -** el Namikaze miró a Sasori -** ¿estoy en lo correcto?**

**.**

**- Por supuesto, gracias a Minato-sama él y yo tenemos un lugar aquí, si está en nuestras manos haremos cualquier cosa por él**

**.**

**- Con eso me basta** - respondió el Namikaze mientras hurgaba rápidamente entre la montaña de documentos que tenía dispersado a lo largo de la mesa del estudio - **pero antes necesito que localice a la manada de Sasuke y le entregue estas cartas** - Sai bufó cruzándose de brazos mirando el nombre de los destinatarios, una claramente decía el nombre de Sakura, el otro sobre decía Sasuke.

.

- ** Comienzo a creer que en realidad no me necesitas** - bromeó el Hyuuga en falso tono triste - **¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso, futuro Rey-san?** - el de ojos zafiro sonrió de lado.

.

- ** Necesito convencer a Sasuke de que Madara solo lo está usando, pero debido a la situación aquí en el castillo no me será posible decírselo personalmente, me encantaría golpearlo -** bromeó con su ya tan característica sonrisa amplia -** es por eso que le enviaré una carta**

.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar qué tomará en cuenta tus palabras?**

**.**

**- Porque tengo información que de seguro lo hará recapacitar, aunque sea un poco -** Sai alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Naruto le pasó otros sobres, eran varios pero a diferencia de los primeros, estos estaban totalmente arrugados, sucios y a juzgar por su apariencia, tenían años sin ser desempolvados.

.

- ** ¿U. I?** - Sai leyó en voz alta aquellas iniciales que se encontraban al final de la primera carta, una hoja que quizá por los años estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

.

**_Día 121_**

_Namikaze Minato tiene una hija, su nombre es Sakura. La mujer está delicada, quizá deba matarla._

**_Día 523_**

_Las mujeres de Konoha parecen tener una resistencia admirable, pero ella parece no soportar más ¿Debería matarla?_

**_Día 832_**

_Hoy es el funeral de Uzumaki Kushina. El cielo esta gris y todo el mundo llora. Ojalá alguien derrame ese tipo de lagrimas por mí alguna vez, ojala yo no tenga que derramar ese tipo de lagrimas nunca más._

**_Día 854_**

_La niña no ha parado de llorar, me recuerda a Sasuke._

**_Último día_**

_7 años han pasado ya, Sasuke ya debe tener 12 años. Quizá él y Namikaze Naruto hubiesen sido grandes amigos al igual que nuestros padres lo fueron alguna vez._

_Ojalá Sasuke encuentre la felicidad de la que yo fui privado todo por su seguridad. Porque es mi hermano menor. Quiero que se enamore, estaría bien si es de una niña como Namikaze Sakura, ella es muy linda y gentil. Espero volver a encontrármela._

_Hoy se acaba mi esclavitud y comienza el juicio._

_Si mi destino es morir, será porque yo lo decida, no porque alguien me lo ordené._

_Me volveré un fantasma, hoy moriré pero solo para aquellos que lo crean, comenzando por Uchiha Madara._

_._

- **¿U-Uchiha?** - balbuceó Sai con un semblante de completo asombro y confusión.

.

- **Uchiha Madara es hermano de Fugaku-san, hermanos de sangre** - enfatizó Naruto suspirando.

.

- ** ¿Qué significan las siglas U.I.?**

**.**

- ** Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke** - los ojos de Sai parecieron salirse de orbita -** si, yo estaba igual de sorprendido que tú cuando me enteré. No pensé que Sasuke tuviese un hermano.**

**.**

**- ¿En donde encontraste esto?**

**.**

**- En el orfanato donde mi padre creció** - Sai encarnó ambas cejas -** estaban escondidas debajo de un tablón hueco del piso**

**.**

**- ¿A que fuiste ahí?**

**.**

**- Esa es la parte divertida de esto** - sonrió con complicidad en señal de que las cosas comenzaban a tornarse a su favor. Alcanzó un pequeño pedazos de papel y se lo pasó al Hyuuga.

.

_"La búsqueda inicia siempre en el lugar donde nació"_

_._

Eso decía la pequeña nota que apenas esa mañana Naruto habia descubierto en su habitación.

.

- ** Mira esta también** - le pasó otro pedazo de hoja rasgadas con otra pequeña nota.

.

_"La verdad está siempre bajo nuestros pies"_

_._

- ** Esta la encontré al llegar al orfanato. Deduje que sería ahí donde debía buscar por la primera nota** - explicó el rubio de manera rápida mientras colocaba sus manos a la altura de sus caderas - **las cartas estaban bajo un tablón hueco del piso del orfanato, totalmente sumergidas en una bolsa**

**.**

**- Naruto ¿te das cuenta de la importancia que tienen estas cartas?**

**.**

**- Las notas** - corrigió el Namikaze tomándolas de la mano de Sai.

.

- ** ¿Las notas? ¿Qué tienen?**

**.**

**- ¿Recuerdas esa vieja canción de cuna sobre las cigarras y migajas? -** el pelinegro asintió - **bueno, ahora tiene sentido** - Sai miró las cartas y miró las notas en las manos de Naruto. Lo entendió.

.

- ** Un camino de migajas -** susurró con incredulidad -** un camino hacia la verdad que necesitas, ¿pero entonces quien…?** - Naruto sonrió alzando los hombros.

.

- ** Las escribió él, Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**

**.**

* * *

_Muero de sueño, pero no podía fallarles :)_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Lo que es importante**_

_-** Una pequeña gota puede ser el principio de un río, ese río puede volverse una inundación **_

**_- Una frase muy superficial_**

**_- El hombres más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo_**

**_- ¿Cual es mi miedo?_**

**_- A quedarte solo_**

_..._

_-** Disimula, la Princesa no debe enterarse**_

_... _

_"Sasuke, asumiendo que Sakura no se enterará del contenido de esta carta puedo confiar en ti…_

_Su nombre es Madara...juró vengarse..._

_...si en verdad lo que sospecho que sientes por mi hermana es real o al menos comienza a importarte no se lo dirás..."_

_..._

_- ** Lo que sea que te suceda, no importa si no me lo dices, solo…no pongas esa cara**_

...

_¿Sakura se había vuelto importante para él?_

_La respuesta era sí._

**_~...~...~...~...~...~_**

_Los sentimientos de Sasuke están cambiado, su prioridad será otra. ¿Que opinan? _

_Ahora saben un poco más sobre nuestro adorado Itachi_

_Dejen sus rosados comentarios :)_

_Los quiero, la próxima actualización, **SÁBADO!**_

_Nos vemos. JA NE!_


	30. Lo que es importante

**_Lo que es importante_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

- **Ese imbécil tiene suerte** - Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo desde la altura que le proporcionaba estar en sus brazos sieno cargada por él.

.

- ** ¿Suerte?** - preguntó ella completamente sonrojada, incluso el dolor de su tobillo se le había olvidado.

.

El corazón agitado, eso más el exceso de nervios que sentía al sentir la calida piel de Sasuke contra ella. Recordó alguna vez oir sobre la temperatura de un hombre-lobo, también recordó una que otra escena libinidosa provocada por él solo para fastidiarla. Se sonrojó más.

.

- ** De que no lo haya golpeado** - gruñó él. Sakura recobró un poco la compostura. Hace unos momentos algo totalmente inesperado había sucedido, algo parecido a una escena de celos.

.

Neji le habia confesado abiertamente que le gustaba y aunque no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos tampoco quería herirlo.

.

Sin embargo Sasuke parecía querer ahuyentarlo cada vez que se le acercaba, era cruel y egoísta viéndolo desde el punto de vista hacia Neji, pero le gustaba que Sasuke fuera así.

.

- ** No te dio motivos para que lo quisieras golpear -** espetó ella haciendo una mueca. Sasuke la laceró con la mirada mientras caminaba.

.

- ** Se te declaró en frente de mí** - gruñó él explicando lo obvio.

.

- ** ¿Y?**

**.**

- ** No voy a tolerar que ningún perro me quite lo que es mío** - Sakura se sonrojó violentamente pero su enojo persistió.

.

- ** Neji no es un perro, no lo trates así -** y aquella escena de celos se volvió cómica cuando Sakura le estiró las mejillas como quien reprende a un niño berrinchudo.

.

- **No lo defiendas -** masculló Sasuke atravesando con cuidado una pared de ramas que lo dividían del campamento. Como era de esperarse, casi inmediatamente cuando reapareción con Sakura en brazos todos corrieron a acercarse - **atrás pulgosos, de mi mujer me encargo yo -** las bocas de todos cayeron y la vergüenza se acumuló en las mejillas de la chica conforme avanzaban ante la mirada de todos.

.

- ** N-no soy tu mujer**

**.**

**- Me perteneces y… ¡auch! -** Sakura le pellizcó - **¿¡Que haces?!**

**.**

**- ¿Sasuke? -** el muchacho se detuvo de golpe, Konan los miraba con curiosidad.

.

- ** Cúrala** - ordenó con cierto aire gentil. Con cuidado depositó a la pelirosa encima de un tronco - **la muy estúpida se dobló el tobillo**

**.**

**- Lo hice porque alguien me hizo enojar** - refutó ella haciendo un mohín con las claras intenciones de estar echándole la culpa a Sasuke por lo sucedido.

.

- ** Yo no resbalé con mis torpes pies** - continuo él retándola.

.

- ** Basta, parecen un viejo matrimonio -** la voz gruesa de Pain los hizo mirarlo, estaba a un par de metros lejos de ellos -** Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo -** el ambiente amor-odio se disipó pasando a la seriedad absoluta en el rostro del Uchiha quien asintió solamente, dedicándole una última mirada a Sakura.

.

- ** Estate quieta** - la pelirosa le viró el rostro con molestia. Chasqueó la lengua siguiendo a Pain.

.

Se internaron en el bosque y por todo ese rato en que Sasuke le miraba la espalda estuvieron en silencio hasta que el de cabello naranja por fin se detuvo. La mirada del pelinegro se volvió aguda hacia aquel al que consideraba superior a él.

.

Pain acercó su mano a las hojas de una rama baja de aquel árbol frente a él. Las gotas de la lluvia de ayer se adherían a la superficie de la hoja. Con su dedo hizo que esa resbalara por la extensión de su mano. Lo hizo parecer un juego, aquella partícula de agua se escurría con facilidad y habilidad entre sus dedos.

.

- ** Una pequeña gota puede ser el principio de un río, ese río puede volverse una inundación -** la gota se salió de órbita, cayendo al pasto, disolviéndose finalmente -** lo mismo ocurre en la vida de un hombre, una pequeña mentira puede ocasionar una tragedia que no estaba planeada y de la cual luego te arrepientes -** se viró hacia el muchacho quien lo veía fijamente - **¿no vas a decir nada?**

**.**

**- Una frase muy superficial -** Pain arrugó el ceño. No era la respuesta que esperaba de él.

.

- ** ¿Has oído alguna vez sobre Romeo y Julieta?** - Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura, lo cual le fastidió** - una trágica historia de amor**

**.**

**- ¿Vas a darme una clase intensiva sobre novelas románticas?** - soltó con ironía el menor cruzándose de brazos.

.

- ** Si tuviese que darte alguna clase intensiva el tema sería sobre el camino que un verdadero hombre debe tomar -** Sasuke lo miró con desdén -** te has vuelto un hombre peligroso -** el Uchiha alzó una ceja -** El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo**

**.**

**- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada**

**.**

**- Todos le tememos a algo Sasuke, no serás la excepción**

**.**

**- ¿Enserio? -** soltó con ironía ruda - ¿Cuál es mi miedo?

.

- ** Quedarte solo -** algo palpitó a la par de las palabras de Pain dentro del pecho de Sasuke -** ¿no te has dado cuenta?, terminarás en el mismo estado que cuando te encontré hace años**

**.**

**- ¿En que estado me encontraba según tú?**

**.**

**- Solo**

**.**

Sasuke embozó una sonrisa falsa mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba ante lo irracional que sonaba el de cabellos naranja.

.

- ** Me temo que sigo estando solo, Pain. Nada ha cambiado, tu deberías saberlo**

**.**

**- No Sasuke, el que no lo sabe eres tú -** caminó hacia él quedando prácticamente a un metro solamente de él -** ¿Qué te impide decir la verdad? -** Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Sus especulaciones eran ciertas, Pain comenzaba a sospechar de él.

.

- ** No se dé que hablas -** intentó mirar hacia otro lado pero fue inútil.

.

- ** Hablo de Namikaze Sakura** - las pupilas negras de Sasuke se movieron inquietas **- lo que de verdad sientes es a lo que más le temes**

**.**

**- ¿Y que es a lo que le temo?**

**.**

**- A que ella te descubra, a que te odie, a que te abandone -** el silencio reinó por eternos segundos. Sasuke suspiró.

.

- ** ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?**

**.**

**- Yo te crié por los últimos 8 años y aunque no tengo ninguna relación con sanguínea contigo sé perfectamente cuando ocultas algo, y lo que veo es que ese secreto que te esmeras por ocultar esta consumiendo tu fuerza de voluntad**

**.**

En otro momento quizá le hubiese gritado impulsivamente, sin siquiera pensar. Él no era una persona que midiera sus palabras, sin embargo algo estaba cambiando en él. No se detuvo a sostenerle la mirada pero tampoco se detuvo a contestar.

.

Todo eso, lo que le había pertenecido alguna vez. Se había aferrado a su única meta, a la que lo mantenía vivo pero no motivado. Venganza. Lo había olvidado, porque cada vez que estaba con Sakura las cosas parecían marchar distinto. No había dolor, ni rencor, ni angustia ni guerra, solo existía la mera emoción de querer disfrutar.

.

_"Quiero enseñarte lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser"_

_._

¿De que se trataba la vida?

.

- ** El hombre es mortal por sus temores e inmortal por sus deseos, entonces ¿Qué eres Sasuke?**

**.**

- _ "¿Por mis deseos…?"_

_._

- ** Aunque siento curiosidad por saber eso que ocultas, no sería lo correcto obligarte a decírmelo** - Pain suspiró -** recuerda esto, un hombre verdadero es aquel que es totalmente dueño de sí mismo, de lo que asegura haber visto, no el que cree todo lo que la gente dice, ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres Sasuke?**

**.**

- _ "¿Quién soy…?"_

_._

_"¿Quién eres, mi pequeño hermano menor?"_

_._

Reconocería su voz incluso con el transcurso de los años.

.

- _ "¿Itachi?"_ - miró a todos lados cuando el movimiento de los arbustos a sus espaldas hicieron que sus latidos se volvieran irregulares, sin embargo distinguió un destello rosado y a los pocos segundos Sakura apareció con una actitud un tanto tímida en seguir avanzando.

.

- ** Ah yo…lamento interrumpir pero… -** los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos al reconocer a quien venía detrás de ella. El chico de cabello rojo.

.

- ** Tú…. - el** instinto salvaje hizo mostrar sus colmillos y que su piel se erizara.

.

- ** ¡E-Espera…!** - Al parecer Sakura era inconsciente de su herida del tobillo pues al interponerse entre Sasuke y Gaara, una mueca de dolor se asomó en su rostro.

.

- ** ¡Sakura-san!** - chilló Konan quien venía desde atrás. Luego de haber curado a la chica el de cabellos rojos apareció inhóspitamente. Pronto no tardaron es escuchar la historia de su inesperada aparición cuando Sakura decidió guiarlo hacia Sasuke.

.

Los ojos del Uchiha volvieron a ser negros cuando apresuradamente extendió los brazos para evitar que Sakura cayera bruscamente.

.

- ** ¿¡Eres idiota?! ¡Acaban de vendarte, ten más consideración! -** aquella escena, ante los ojos de Gaara era distinta a la de aquella ultima vez en la que los habia visto juntos. Parecían mas cercanos.

.

- ** Pe-perdón** - balbuceó la pelirosa ayudada por Sasuke para ponerse correctamente de pie - **yo solo…**

**.**

**- Un caballero de Konoha** - habló Pain integrándose al ambiente mientras se colocaba a lado de Konan. Suigetsu, Kiba, el lobezno Nero y un par de miembros de la manada no demoraron mucho en aparecer.

.

- **Ah, ¿lo dices por esto?** - Gaara estiró un poco la insignia en la ridícula blusa de algodón, parte del uniforme de los caballeros de Konoha, que habia sido obligado a usar para aquella encomienda - **ese rubio impulsivo me obligó a usarlo, es algo estúpido**

**.**

**- ¿Naruto? -** preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

.

- ** Si. Él me mandó** - suspiró hurgando en sus cosas. Sasuke no bajó la guardia y Gaara pudo percatarse de eso -** espero que no quieras asesinarme por lo de aquella vez**

**.**

**- Es exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer -** gruñó y deliberadamente sus colmillos se volvieron a mostrar sin embargo, esta vez al estar Sakura a su lado lo pudo 'tranquilizar' minúsculamente mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho.

.

- ** Sasuke basta, lo envió Naruto así que supongo que podemos confiar en él** - Sasuke la miró con ojos molestos.

.

- **Saliste herida por él aquella vez, no lo pasaré por alto**

**.**

**- Tenía órdenes, además ella es escurridiza, me obligó a llegar al extremo**

**.**

**- Ve al grano, ¿Qué quieres?** - espetó Sasuke completamente desconfiado. Su mano inconscientemente aferró la cintura de Sakura hacia él.

.

- **He venido a entregarle esto a la Princesa** - un sobre con el sello real fue mostrado.

.

- ** ¿Una carta? -** Sakura la tomó entre sus manos y supo reconocer fácilmente la letra de Naruto -** es de él** - dijo mirando a Sasuke.

.

Este la soltó en el momento en que el rostro de Sakura se habia iluminado, tenía casi dos semanas sin saber de él y de su padre, la escena era similar a cuando un niño abría sus regalos en navidad.

.

Solo cuando Gaara se habia asegurado de que la Princesa estaba lo suficientemente entretenida leyendo su carta, se acercó disimuladamente a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con sospecha.

.

- ** Dudo mucho que hayas venido solo para darle una carta de Naruto**

**.**

**- Supones bastante bien -** y mientras Sakura compartía con los demás la carta con una falsa realidad contada por Naruto mediante aquella escritura pulcramente legible, la verdadera realidad estaba en la segunda carta que Gaara le extendió al Uchiha.

.

- **¿Qué es esto?**

**.**

**- Disimula, la Princesa no debe enterarse** - Sasuke frunció el ceño aun más. Algo no andaba bien - **maldición, solo tómala pero evita que ella la vea** - el pelinegro la tomó rápidamente y mientras se alejaba para leerla, la mirada de Pain lo seguía.

.

_"Sasuke, asumiendo que Sakura no se enterará del contenido de esta carta puedo confiar en ti…_

_._

_La promesa que te hice, estoy cerca de desenmascarar la verdad que por estos años te ha llevado por el camino equivocado._

_._

_Lo que te dije era cierto, mi padre jamás hubiese sido capaz de traicionar al tuyo y asi como ellos se mantuvieron lealtad por tantos años, mi lealtad también te pertenece a ti._

_._

_El hombre que te ha estado manipulando lo conozco bien, es la misma persona que alguna vez fingió ser el hombre más leal a mi padre, el mismo hombre que osó en intentar golpear a Sakura cuando apenas tenía 6 años…"_

_._

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de leer para mirar a Sakura y su sonrisa sincera hacia los demás. Lentamente continuó leyendo.

.

_"Su nombre es Madara, él era la mano derecha de mi padre pero fue desterrado. Juró vengarse de él y amenazó con hacerle algo a Sakura._

_._

_Tú dijiste que tu familia fue asesinada por mi padre. Piénsalo un poco, ¿tu padre alguna vez sintió rencor hacia Konoha?_

_._

_Te aseguro que mi padre nunca nos contó a mí y a Sakura sobre ustedes y puedo suponer la razón._

_._

_Sé que a estas alturas serás incapaz de creerme porque toda tu vida has vivido para ese propósito, el de matar a mi padre, pero suponiendo que él fuera el asesino, si Madara te negó que lo conocía, ¿Qué razón tendría para que un desconocido como él te acogiera luego de la masacre de tu familia?_

_._

_¿Cómo y porqué sobreviviste? ¿Quién te salvó?..._

_._

En la mente de Sasuke solo afloró un nombre. El de su hermano mayor.

.

_"… ¿Crees en los fantasmas? Hay uno al que le debo todas las pruebas que ahora tengo en mis manos en forma de cartas con una firma muy peculiar. Cartas que, de habértelas mandado, serían un peligro tanto para ti como para Sakura…"_

_._

Los ojos de Sasuke se engrandecieron notablemente y su respiración se volvió irregular. Hasta donde él recordaba no recordaba haberle mencionado al Namikaze sobre la existencia de su hermano mayor.

.

Los cabos sueltos comenzaron a atarse y los recuerdos llegaron a él.

.

_"Era él, tu hermano…él me salvo"_

_"La posibilidad de que este vivo…"_

_"Tú lo mataste…en tu corazón"_

_._

_"…No eres el único con problemas, quizá ahora pueda comprenderte. No puedo darte más detalles pero creo que te di los suficientes para que reflexiones un poco._

_._

_Una cosa más, si he decidido que Sakura no se entere de esto es porque las cosas en el castillo han empeorado. Mi padre fue envenenado, sospecho que Madara tiene una alianza con un miembro de mi propia familia._

_._

_Y si en verdad lo que sospecho que sientes por mi hermana es real o al menos comienza a importarte no se lo dirás, sería un golpe fatal para ella y lo que menos deseo es verla llorar. Si aun con todo esto no te has puesto a pensar en nada y decides decírselo, por cada lágrima que ella derrame, yo te las devolveré en forma de golpe hasta que el puño me desangre._

_._

_Namikaze Naruto"_

_._

Pain dejó de tener aquella serenidad característica para pasar a un semblante lleno de confusión al mirar el semblante de Sasuke, el cual, por todas las risas era opacado como asunto primordial.

.

Sasuke enfocó sus manos, las cuales sujetaban la carta. Las cerró volviéndolas puños y por consiguiente la carta comenzó a arrugarse con fuerza.

- _ "¿Q-que demonios significa esto?_" - una respuesta pedía a gritos su mente, la cual volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó pasos acercarse. Arrugó la carta y la metió con rapidez entre su haori abierto.

.

- ** ¿Estás bien?** - Sakura se inclinó hacia él de manera inocente intentando mirar su rostro.

.

- ** S-si -** carraspeó un poco para recobrar el tono ronco de su voz -** ¿Qué dice el idiota de Naruto?** - la sonrisa de Sakura afloró nuevamente.

.

- ** Él y mi padre están bien, no me dio muchos detalles pero todo marcha bastante bien aunque…** - Sasuke la miró detenidamente. ¿Sospechaba de algo? - **fue demasiado breve**

**.**

- ** Se trata de una carta no de un pergamino** - Sakura infló las mejillas ante la ofensa y ante aquella visión la mente de Sasuke estaba debatiendo.

.

_"Y si en verdad lo que sospecho que sientes por mi hermana es real o al menos comienza a importarte no se lo dirás…"_

_._

En algun otro tiempo quizá, su alma desalmada y sin consideración no hubiese tenido compasión por ella. La hija del asesino de sus padres. ¿En verdad lo era?, las palabras de Naruto podrían ser tan verdaderas como falsas, al fin del al cabo solo eran letras sobre una hoja de papel sin valor verídico, sin embargo…

.

- ** ¿Qué pasa? -** Sakura lo miró con preocupación. Lágrimas en los ojos de ella junto a un llanto desgarrador, se la imaginó sufriendo y entre la imagen de ella se superpuso la suya cuando era niño, él sufriendo, ella llorando, por alguna razón el solo pensamiento de que Sakura experimentara ese dolor le causaba un dolor punzante en el pecho y un ardor en la garganta -** ¿Sasuke?**

**.**

- ** No es…** - tosió un poco -** no es nada**

**.**

**- ¿Estás seguro? Te ves un poco…** - y sintió su cálida mano encima de su frente -** perturbado. No, no tienes fiebre** - él quiso tomar su mano y atesorarla, aquel fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo sobre la humildad, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo recordando quien era él y quien era ella.

.

- ** Sakura…** - pero al pronunciar su nombre su preocupación por ella era visible. No lo pudo ocultar.

.

- **¿Si?** - quiso abrazarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza concentrando su mirada en otro lado, solo se arriesgó a tomarla de la mano fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de algo y ella fuese su pilar - **¿Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Me fastidia demasiada gente, vayamos a otra parte** - y la fue guiando bajo la atenta mirada de todos entre ellas la de Gaara. Le dedicó una última mirada cómplice y desaparición con Sakura entre la quietud de la tarde que comenzaba a caer.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La luna parecía un enorme globo pegado en un tapiz negro con pequeños destellos.

.

Era el ambiente perfecto para una escena romántica, sin embargo lo que sobraba en ese momento era la preocupación y la angustia que Sakura sentía al ver a Sasuke a su lado, sentado con una expresión totalmente distinta a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

.

Ella frunció el ceño y como pudo se puso en frente de él, bloqueando la visión de la luna.

.

- ** De acuerdo, has estado muy raro ¿Qué sucede? -** él la miró pero sus ojos parecían bastante inexpresivos, agotados, sin ganas ni siquiera de pelear -** ¿no vas a decirme lo que te pasa?**

**.**

**- No me pasa nada -** musitó con desgano y claramente en tono de mentira, pero no la apartó, la siguió mirando, ya no a la luna sino a ella que con la luz del astro a sus espaldas parecía que su cuerpo era delineado por una línea delgada brillante de color blanco, su rostro estaba oscurecido debido a la sombra pero sus ojos verdes brillaban intensos.

.

Sakura no sabia que hacer. Esa actitud en el era lo suficientemente rara para que fuera catalogada como alarmante. Algo no estaba bien pero al parecer Sasuke estaba renuente en querer decirle.

.

Suspiró y aquel individuo con imagen indefensa fue acogido por unos dulces y cálidos brazos. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y aunque él no le correspondió, sabia que al menos él sentiría parte de su estado.

.

- ** Lo que sea que te suceda, no importa si no me lo dices, solo…no pongas esa cara**

**.**

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar mientras nuevas inquietudes asaltaban sus pensamientos.

.

¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era Madara? ¿Acaso se trataría de un plan de Naruto? ¿Su hermano estaba vivo?

.

Solo tenía una respuesta para la única pregunta que hace varios días asaltaba su cabeza y no era ninguna de las cuatros que se había replanteado ahora.

.

¿Sakura se había vuelto importante para él? Se preguntó mientras sus manos cobraban vida y rodeaban aquel pequeño cuerpo amoldado al suyo.

.

La respuesta era sí.

.

.

(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)

.

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo: **Enamorado**_

_**- ¿Por qué no paras con esa farsa?**_

_- **¿Qué?** _

_- ** ¡Todos fingen ser buenos cuando en realidad son peor que basura! **_

_"Una vez la dejaste ir y casi muere…"_

_- **¡Espera! **_

_-** ¡N-No!**_

_- **Aquella vez decidí no seguirte y a cambio tú te lastimaste,**** no dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrir**_

_"Porque tienes miedo de volver a estar solo…"_

_**- **"Si, si tengo miedo…" **  
**_

_**- Maldición**_

_"Sentirme angustiado al ser odiado, sentirme feliz al ser querido, puede significar…que me he enamorado"_

_**~...~...~...~...~...~**_

_Chicas, he creado una página en facebook en colaboración con mi hermana menor, la cual escribe historias igual que yo. El propósito de la pagina es simple ocio, ya que a ambas se nos ocurre de vez en cuando uno que otro pensamiento y/o frase que queremos compartir es por ello que la creamos._

_Así__ que dense una vueltita por allí y si les gusta denle like xD_

_ pages/Ambros%C3%ADa/411412558955671_

_El nombre de la pagina es: Ambrosía _

_Pueden ubicarme con el pseudónimo de Gia, mi tonta hermana es Clio -w-_

_Bueno, sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos hasta el **MIÉRCOLES!**_

_Dejen sus comentarios de jengibre :)_

_JA NE!_


	31. Enamorado

**_Enamorado_**

* * *

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

Sakura extrañaba aquella sensación de amanecer con él. Aunque hubiese sido tan solo una vez y que prácticamente haya terminado mal, el hecho de que Sasuke se quedara con ella hace un par de días significaba mucho para ella, sin embargo, esa mañana habia amanecido sola, en su tienda.

.

- ** Buenos días ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?** - preguntó Konan con una sonrisa. Sakura dirigió su mirada a su vendaje.

.

- **Esto, mejor, muchas gracias** - su mirada vagó por cada punto cardinal, su semblante mostró decepción.

.

- **Sasuke volverá al medio día quizá, salió desde muy temprano -** Sakura asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era muy transparente **- él te llevó a tu tienda, se quedó a dormir contigo** - la tristeza se disipó en Sakura mostrando asombro en su rostro. Konan rió - **querida niña ¿Qué eso no te hace feliz?**

**.**

**- E-eh bueno, s-si pero…** - recordó su mirada de ayer. La efusividad se perdió junto a la radiante sonrisa que deseaba mostrar - **esto, Konan-san, ¿podrias hablarme un poco sobre la familia de Sasuke?**

**.**

**- ¿Sobre su familia? -** la pelirosa asintió -** no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**.**

**- Yo…** - "_Algo esta mal…"_ -** quiero saber quien la asesinó**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Su caminar parecía tan monótono que parecía no tener sentido. Habia salido desde muy temprano, solo muy pocos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Suspiró, supuso que Sakura se daría cuenta.

.

Sakura. Una vez más volvía a pensar en ella y al hacerlo nuevamente la duda asaltaba su mente. La carta de Naruto estaba en su bolsillo y la intensa necesidad por preguntar miles de cosas se acumulaba en su cabeza.

.

La noche anterior Sakura se había quedada dormida en su vano intento por arrullarlo a él. Tan despreocupada su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada, incluso al recostarla en su futón no emitió sonido de inconformidad. La miró por largos minutos y una vez más fue incapaz de irse a su respectiva tienda. Durmió con ella.

.

La carta de Naruto, palabra tras palabra estaba en su mente y no podía sacarse la idea de aquella posibilidad no solo de que tuviese razón sino sobre el hecho de que su hermano mayor estuviese vivo.

.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento, tomó aire y contó hasta 8. Al abrirlos una silueta que llevaba tiempo sin ver apareció a sus ojos.

.

- ** Esto es una sorpresa** - la capucha que cubría la identidad del hombre cayó. Madara pudo sentirlo, el aura de Sasuke era muy inusual, comúnmente hablaba sin parar y actuaba impulsivamente, esta vez lo miraba y permanecía callado -** espero que tu solicitud para verme no haya sido solamente para eso justamente**

**.**

**- Tengo varias preguntas que quiero hacerte** - Madara hizo un gesto de conformidad cansina.

.

- **Las responderé**

**.**

**- Con la verdad -** sonaba amenazante y el hombre se dio cuenta. No pudo descartar la posibilidad de que su plan se vendría abajo asi como tampoco en culpar a aquella mocosa de haber usurpado la mente solida de un vengador como Sasuke, alguien que creía que no poseía corazón.

.

- ** Hn, suena serio** - ironizó el hombre con una mueca de lado - **te escucho muchacho**

**.**

**- Cuéntame la historia de la muerte de mis padres -** Madara frunció ambas cejas.

.

- ** ¿Qué te la cuente? Muchacho, tu estuviste ahí ¿Qué ganarías con que un viejo como yo te la contara?**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve allí?** - el hombre emitió algo parecido a un sonido de asombro.

.

- ** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Recuerdo haberte contado que mi familia habia sido asesinada, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que estuviese estado en la escena donde sucedió -** el hombre tragó grueso.

.

- ** ¿De que otra manera pudiste saber que habian muerto, muchacho? -** y a pesar de que Madara intentaba sonar con ironía para esconder aquella impresión ante sus preguntas, Sasuke no cedió.

.

- ** Pudieron habérmelo dicho** - el mayor frunció el ceño.

.

- ** ¿Y le hubieses creído tan cosa a un extraño?**

**.**

**- Te creí a ti, sobre la historia entre mi padre y Namikaze Minato, tú eras un extraño para mí** - Una trampa. Sasuke no esperaba la respuesta de la pregunta en especifico, él estaba buscando la segunda parte, la parte en la que dudaba, atacar y responder con preguntas solo ocasionaría que Madara fuera el único que respondiera. El hombre entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta.

.

- _ "Ha comenzado a sospechar… estúpido mocoso"_ - pensó para sí carraspeando un poco para continuar de hablar - **me creíste porque esa es la verdad, muchacho**

**.**

**- Segunda pregunta, tu pareces conocer bastante, casi a detalle, la vida de los Namikaze, todo lo que sé de ellos es gracias a ti, ¿de dónde los conoces?** - Madara no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo su plan asi que ideó una salida efectiva.

.

- ** ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Por qué de repente me interrogas asi?** - se cruzó de brazos y con falsa aflicción creyó ganada la partida.

.

- ** ¿Por qué de repente te niegas a contestarme algo? -** estaba peligrando, Madara lo sabía pero su rostro mostro inexpresión, no le convenía perder el control a esas alturas estando tan cerca de poder llevar a cabo todo su plan.

.

- ** Ah muchacho -** suspiró - **¿Por qué de repente dudas de mí? Te cuide, te crié, ¿Qué eso no fue suficiente para ti? -** Sasuke entrecerró los ojos fugazmente.

.

Si algo le debía a ese hombre quizá era la vida. ¿Habria sido capaz de sobrevivir si Madara no lo hubiese encontrado? Cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Quién decía la verdad? por un lado estaba Naruto, el hijo de Minato, a quien por años ha estado tratando de matar porque lo creí el asesino de su familia.

.

Era lógico, habia pruebas en la escena que lo culpaban pero…

.

Miró a Madara.

.

_"Osó en intentar golpear a Sakura cuando apenas tenía 6 años…"_

_._

_"Fue desterrado"_

_._

Madara habia aparecido en el momento justo cuando se provocó el segundo ataque, cuando Sasuke ya viajaba con Pain. ¿Por qué? Si en verdad se trataba de un plan bien elaborado del Rey de Konoha, ¿Por qué querría matarlo? Al hijo del que alguna vez consideró su amigo.

.

¿Por qué Madara le aseguró ser un fiel amigo de Fugaku si ni siquiera parecía afectado por su muerte?

.

La razón por la que habia sido acogido por él podría deberse a esa amistad de la que tanto alardeaba, pero ¿y Namikaze Minato? ¿Qué era para su padre? Eran hermanos pero ¿Qué más?

.

- ** Me ha entrado la curiosidad ** - sonrió con malicia. Debia controlarse, adoptar una actitud que no levantara mas sospechas - **pareces conocer mucho sobre ese tipo y de todo lo que lo rodea, solo quería saber como es que obtuviste tanta información**

**.**

- _ "Sasuke, Sasuke…" -_ canturreó Madara en su mente con malicia - **digamos que tenía a un espía**

**.**

**- ¿Un espía? ¿Kabuto?** - el hombre negó.

.

- **Muchacho, para salvaguardar nuestra seguridad para el momento de atacar siempre necesitamos de peones** - el muchacho entrecerró los ojos -** tu vales mucho para mí, eres el hijo de mi amigo, es normal que aliente tus ambiciones**

**.**

**- ¿Mis ambiciones?**

**.**

**- Tu destino, castigar a la persona que asesinó a lo que mas querías -** Sasuke pensó en su familia -** no olvides tu propósito hijo, no olvide quien eres y no olvides el objetivo que te ha mantenido vivo** - venganza - **y sobre todo no olvides quien te dio la oportunidad de vivir, no olvides quien es Namikaze Minato, no olvides quien es Namikaze Naruto, no olvides quien es Namikaze Sakura…**

**.**

Hijos de asesinos.

.

.

**_~…~..~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

- ** Cuidado, esa planta es…**

**.**

**- Belladona** - musitó Sakura suavemente mientras apartaba su mano delicadamente de la planta, como si no temiera tocarla accidentalmente. La peliazul se dio cuenta, desde que la pelirosa se habia ofrecido a ayudarle con la recolección de flores y plantas, en su mirada estaba la preocupación, la melancolía -** provoca delirio y alucinaciones muy poderosas**

**.**

**- La conoces -** susurró Konan con ligera sorpresa. Sakura sonrió débilmente.

.

- ** En casa tenemos un invernadero y la señora Yamanaka se encargaba de él, la visité muchas veces**

**.**

**- ¿La señora Yamanaka?**

**.**

**- Si, la madre de una amiga mía…** - la voz de Sakura comenzó a temblar y justo cuando estaba por tomar una rosa por el tallo, no se percató de las espinas -** a-auu…**

**.**

**- ¿Estás bien cariño?** - la pelirosa miró a Konan con una expresión sumamente triste y asombrada.

.

_"Sakura, mi amor, ¿estás bien?"_

_._

- ** M-mamá… -** las gotas de agua fría brotaron de sus ojos como hileras intensas que corrían rápidamente, sus pupilas acuosas. Konan apartó la canasta de sus manos y abrazó a la muchacha; aquella rosa roja con espinas cayó y sus pétalos se humedecieron por sus lágrimas.

.

Que inexperta niña, jugando a ser adulta con sentimientos tan profundos. Su madre había muerto sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo para platicarle sobre el amor. Sobre llorar, sobre reír, sobre estar enamorada.

.

- ** Sakura…** - la pelirosa se aferró a la peliazul y su llanto brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban descontrolados, a medida que regresaba al campamento las decisiones que debía tomar azotaban su mente. La carta de Naruto aun seguía en su bolsillo. Chasqueó la lengua.

.

Algo no encajaba. ¿Quién decía la verdad?

.

_"¿No olvides quien es eres tu…?"_

_._

_- "Que estúpido…"_ - pensó con fastidio.

.

_"Quien es Namikaze Sakura…"_

_._

¿Y si se trataba de una trampa? Si Sakura en verdad era tan unida a su familia, a su padre, la posibilidad de que estuviese conspirando junto con él solo para hacerlo caer luego. ¿Ella sería capaz? Ella…

.

El bullicio le anunció que ya habia llegado al campamento pero notó movimientos extraños a medida que veía a los demás miembros de la manada aglomerarse en un solo ían estar rodeando el caminar de alguien.

.

Distinguió el cabello azul de Konan, distinguió el cabello castaño junto a la cinta blanca del fastidioso de Neji, distinguió ese cabello rosado que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

.

- _ "¿Sakura?"_

_._

Dormida o inconsciente a Sasuke no le interesaba, lo que si le interesaba era porque tenía rastros de lagrimas y sobre todo porque Neji la estaba cargando en sus brazos.

.

- ** Sasuke** - musitó la peliazul alzando su mano mientras se colocaba en frente de Neji **- cálmate ella esta bien, solo…** - apartó a la peliazul de modo que quedó frente a Neji. Miró el rostro de Sakura, en efecto, habia estado llorando y su semblante triste y angustiado solo lo incitaban a querer saber que demonios habia sucedido.

.

- **¿Qué le hiciste?** - el castaño no respondió -** ¡Respóndeme!** - la pelirosa frunció el ceño aun dormida.

.

- **Cállate, está dormida, la llevaré a su tienda y… -** no habrá pasado ni diez segundos cuando Sasuke le arrebató a la muchacha de los brazos.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke, espera…!** - y la sorpresa abundó en el rostro de todos. El enojo de Sasuke se habia esfumado de una manera tan rápida que parecía irreal. Su semblante se volvió suave, dulce, hasta preocupado y enternecedor cuando la cabeza de la pelirosa estuvo a la altura de su corazón, y Sakura pareció haber distinguido aquella calidez pues se acomodó, se sintió protegida -** Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Yo la llevaré -** solo anunció dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la tienda de Sakura, sin apartar esos ojos melancólicos de ella.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Despertó de manera natural, debido a la hora ningún rayo de sol aturdió sus ojos. Estaba oscuro.

.

- **¿Ya anocheció?** - parpadeó hasta llegar a la nitidez exacta en la que pudo darse cuenta quien la mirada _- "¿S-Sasuke?"_ - dijo su nombre en sus pensamientos - **e-esto…**

**.**

- **¿Qué sucedió?** - su voz no sonaba a regaño, sin embargo habia cierto aire de molestia.

.

- **¿A que te refieres?**

**.**

- **¿Sabes al menos como llegaste aquí? -** La pelirosa se examinó, hace un par de horas estaba con Konan recolectando plantas medicinales y ahora estaba en su tienda, casi a la mitad de la noche teniendo algo similar a una discusión con el pelinegro.

.

- **Yo… solo recuerdo haber estado con Konan, tal vez me desmayé o…**

**.**

- **¿Tal vez? **- Preguntó él escudriñándola con la mirada -** ¿Qué hacías con Neji?**

**.**

- **¿Eh? **- Sakura estaba desubicada. No recordaba haber estado con Neji. ¿Acaso Sasuke solo estaba intentando fastidiarle nuevamente con eso? - **yo no estaba con Neji, yo estaba con…**

**.**

- **¿Por qué no paras con esa farsa? **- el tono de su voz había aumentado **- siempre** **te encuentro con él, ¿aprovechas mi ausencia para tener tus encuentros con ese idiota?**

**.**

- **¿Qué? -** Sakura lo retó, poniéndose casi a su altura de su voz **- Neji solo es amable conmigo, es una buena persona y…**

**.**

- **¡Maldición Sakura, es su maldita apariencia, todos fingen ser buenos cuando en realidad son peor que basura! **- ella tuvo miedo, de cómo en cuestión de nada aquel odio desmedido se habia apoderado de Sasuke. Retrocedió un poco y él se dio cuenta.

.

- **¿Q-Que te sucede…po-porque…?** - chilló de miedo cuando sintió las ásperas manos del muchacho apretando sus hombros casi llegando al límite de comenzar a sentir dolor.

.

- **¿¡Qué me ocultas?! ¡Dime que ocultas**! - el pánico abundó en el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke estaba descontrolado, pero no por el asunto de Neji, su subconsciente se habia puesto a creer en la posibilidad de que Sakura le estuviese mintiendo, que fuera un truco, que todo lo que ella juró por él fuera una tela delgada que disfrazaba su plan, un plan que quizá Namikaze Minato tenía planeado desde hace mucho, porque, aunque no tuviera pruebas, Sasuke seguía creyendo que el padre de Sakura era el asesino de su familia **- ¡Confiesa! ¿Estás con él? ¡¿Estas de su lado?!**

**.**

- **S-Sasuke…m-me duele… **- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas. Miedo. Su rostro deformado por el pánico, Sasuke la miraba como poseso - ¡**Sa-Sasuke!**

**.**

Si Sakura le hubiese mentido todo este tiempo…si todas sus promesas fueran palabras vacías…

.

Por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, habia confiado en alguien al punto de aferrarse a la idea de que aquella persona le perteneciera. Si ella le mentía…

.

- **¡Y-Ya basta!** - haciendo uso de su no tan afamada fuerza, Sakura logró apartarlo por medio de un fuerte empujón **- a-actuando de esa manera… ¿¡C-Con que derecho te has creído sobre mi?! **- su corazón estaba herido, el de ella, de Sakura, porque a medida que sus lagrimas corrían no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada - **diciéndome palabras crueles cuando lo único que he hecho por ti es...es…-** Sasuke no habia logrado volver en sí, sin embargo parecía oír y comprender claramente lo que Sakura decía **- ¡Te odio!** - explotó al salir de ahí, corriendo desesperadamente.

.

_"Sasuke…"_

_._

La voz de Itachi, Sasuke creía que era un recuerdo.

.

_"¡Sasuke!"_

_._

Sus ojos opacos se volvieron nítidos nuevamente.

.

_"Una vez la dejaste ir y casi muere…"_

_._

En medio de la lluvia, sola, con desesperación.

.

_"…ahora se ha ido por la misma razón que aquella vez…"_

_._

Por pelear. Por no tener en claro lo que sentía.

.

_"Ya estuviste solo una vez…"_

_._

Sakura habia huido por su culpa. Era un imán de problemas, un imán de tragedias, un imán de llano, un imán humano que lo atraía con demencia.

.

- **¡Maldición! -** gritó deshaciéndose de cualquier inseguridad que la que hubiese sido preso.

.

Nuevamente llovía y a juzgar el enojo que tenía Sakura no sería capaz de darse cuenta por donde iba. Esta vez podría caer en picada.

.

- **¡Esa idiota! **- porque tenía miedo de perderla.

.

No habia llegado demasiado lejos cuando la distinguió, estaba debajo de las hojas de un árbol frondoso, sin embargo no le habia servido de mucha protección para la lluvia. Temblaba y sollozaba, ante esa imagen Sasuke fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, en su pecho solo existía una emoción en ese momento. Alivio.

.

La pelirosa sintió una mirada y fue cuando lo vio. Su semblante cambió y en un intento desesperada por seguir huyendo de él, se levantó rápidamente para correr. Sasuke no la seguiría, a Sasuke no le importaba, a Sasuke no…

.

- **¡Espera! -** la mano del pelinegro atrapó la de ella en un intento desesperado por detenerla.

.

- **¡N-No…! -** Sakura se resistió intentando liberarse pero la fuerza de Sasuke la hizo ir al frente, quedando muy cerca de él.

.

- **Aquella vez decidí no seguirte y a cambio tú te lastimaste **- Sakura respingó y su mano dejó de temblar **- no dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrir**

**.**

- **¡P-Pero tú no…! -** el olor de Sasuke, un bosque fresco quedó impregnado en sus narices de forma impresionante. Sus manos no reaccionaban, el dinamismo de su cuerpo era guiado por el calor de los brazos de él a su alrededor. Tan fuerte pero a la vez tan suave. Un abrazo desesperado - **¿q-que…?**

**.**

_"Porque tienes miedo de volver a estar solo…"_

_._

- _"Si, si tengo miedo…"_ - pensó a medida que la abrazaba con más fuerza.

.

_"Date la oportunidad…"_

_._

- _"No me digas que hacer…" _- soltó una risita irónica.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke, que…?**

**.**

- **Lo voy a intentar, Sakura** - la pelirosa no comprendió, quiso verlo pero él no cedía con aquel abrazo.

.

_"Hn, pequeño hermano idiota…"_

_._

- **¿Me odias?** - preguntó él con un tono lastimero _- "Maldición, ser herido por dos palabras"_

_._

- **Yo… -** entonces su mano subió por la espalda de él y Sasuke pudo sentir una suave caricia **- n-no…claro que no te odio…** - _"Sentirme angustiado al ser odiado, sentirme feliz al ser querido, puede significar…que me he enamorado de Sakura"_

_._

Porque esa noche Sasuke se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

.

Que su hermano estaba vivo y que _'quizá'_ se habia enamorado de Sakura.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_Lamento el retraso, resulta que tuve un examen inesperado de ingles por dos días y tuve que matarme estudiando además viajé y tiene pocas horas que acabo de llegar con mi familia :)_

_Este capítulo es esencial como se habrán podido dar cuenta._

_En el próximo capítulo:** Inquietud**_

**_- Lo que voy a decirte no es por él, sino por ti _**

**_- Sasuke en verdad amó a su familia_**

**_- Y su pérdida lo volvió demente, él trama algo y tiene que ver con la persona que asesinó a su familia_**

_..._

_- **Tú no eres Rey, es mi padre!**_

**_- Me temo que las cosas han cambiado _**

_..._

_"... Uchiha Itachi, si cruzarte conmigo no fue solo una coincidencia deja que yo sea un mediador entre tú y él..._

_La verdad, la afrontaré por más dolorosa y cruel que sea."_

_Namikaze Sakura..._

_- **Sa-Sasuke...**_

**_- Él no es nadie_**

**_- ¿Y tu si?_**

**_- Soy quien te calienta por las noches..._**

**_- ¡E-Eres un...!_**

_Le mentiría, la escondería, la aprisionaría, lo haría, todo con tal de que no se fuera de su lado._

_~...~...~...~...~...~_

_Nos vemos el _**_MIÉRCOLES_**

**_FELICES VACACIONES! _**

**_COMENTEN GENTE ADORABLE, EL LEMON SE ACERCA CADA VEZ MÁS KUKUKÚ_**

**_JA NE!_**


	32. Inquietud

**_Inquietud_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

_"Camina más rápido, camina veloz, no te detengas, es el lobo feroz"_

_._

Aquella veloz rondalla infantil de esos niños atrajo su mirada. Daban vueltas, se reían, jugaban, no se preocupaban por nada.

.

- ** Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando estábamos de ese tamaño** - suspiró el rubio viéndolos desde encima de su caballo.

.

- **Ahora tenemos responsabilidades** - Sai se puso a la par junto a su caballo negro, dándole un zape en la cabeza -** ¿no querías ser Rey?**

**.**

**- Ya no le veo lo divertido -** bromeó el Namikaze galopando en su lugar ligeramente -** ahora mis prioridades son otras**

**.**

**- Que maduro -** ironizó el pelinegro -** regresemos al castillo, no hay que dejar mucho tiempo solo a tu padre**

**.**

**- Ya han pasado varios días, ¿Qué sucederá con Hinata-chan?** - la sonrisa de Sai se esfumó.

.

- ** Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder, no podré evitar el día en que ella sepa la verdad, mientras tanto mi prioridad es ayudarte**

**.**

**- Pero…**

**.**

**- ¡Naruto! -** el caballo café frenó con fuerza mientras Sasori intentaba recobrar el aliento -** ¡a-algo, el castillo, t-tú tio…!**

**.**

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**- T-tu tío…se ha proclamado Rey…**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Sakura estaba acostumbrada al Sasuke que la ignoraba, que la fastidiaba, al irónico, al bárbaro. No pensaba agregarle alguna otra cualidad, le gustaba tal y como era, sin embargo su relación con él había cambiado desde el momento que ella había soltado aquel 'acepto'.

.

Algo estaba cambiado o había cambiado.

.

- ** La mirada de una mujer enamorada la hace ver mucho mas bella de lo que es -** musitó Konan a un costado de Pain mientras veían a la pelirosa quien ya se había convertido en un integrante más de ellos - **Sasuke no puede apartar sus ojos de ella ¿no te parece lindo?** - el pelinaranja viró el rostro -** ¿Pain?**

**.**

**- Me parece innecesario**

**.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?**

**.**

**- Sasuke es… -** lo miró, ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo él mismo, arrogante y soberbio sin embargo lo que decía su compañera de cabello azul era cierto, no podía apartar su mirada de la princesa.

.

La imagen de aquel niño, desconfiando del mundo, un busca pleitos con un dolor casi insoportable se comenzaba a alejar. Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke pero su personalidad había dado un ligero cambio gracias a Sakura.

.

¿Debería estar agradecido o debería temer a lo que ese sentimiento pudiese desencadenar?

.

- **Ese sentimiento es peligroso** - Konan parpadeó confundida.

.

- ** No lo creo** - sonrió ella viendo hacia los jóvenes -** pienso que ese sentimiento te da fuerza** - Pain suspiró.

.

- ** Ojalá tengas razón**

**.**

El mediodía llegó rápidamente y con ello la inesperada orden de Pain por anunciar aquel día como aquel que sería de cacería.

.

- ** ¿Llevaras provisiones ** - el Uchiha rodó los ojos ante lo absurdo mientras jugaba con el lobezno Nero y veía a Sakura apilar un par de provisiones.

.

- ** No ¿para qué? Soy un hombre-lobo, puedo buscar mi propia comida -** soltó con superioridad mientras se burlaba y seguía jaloneándole las orejas al lobezno.

.

- ** Por precaución -** recalcó ella mirándolo con molestia -** ¿Qué pasa si te hieres con algo? Estoy segura de que no podrías salir a cazar**

**.**

**- Estas dudando de mi suprema habilidad para cazar** - bufó él con fastidio ahora entreteniéndose con las patas delanteras de Nero mientras las alzaba de forma graciosa. Sakura gruñó terminando de azotar un cuenco al suelo para mirarlo -** ¿qué?**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? -** se cruzó de brazos como quien hace un berrinche pero con mayor intensidad a querer retarlo.

.

- ** Porque eres torpe, un imán de peligro -** Sakura alzó una ceja - **y porque no te quiero como centro de distracción -** la Namikaze encarnó una ceja confundida.

.

- ** ¿Distracción?** - la mirada de Sasuke la recorrió de pies a cabeza, en aquella primera ocasión no había dado tanto problema ya que llevaba ropa de hombre, sin embargo ahora los instintos carnales podrían desbordar y no estaba dispuesto a que alguien más que no fuera él la viera con ojos libidinosos.

.

El mismo Sasuke no se percató de que sus mejillas se había acalorado lo cual le llevó a pensar a Sakura en otra cosa.

.

- ** ¡E-Eres un pervertido! ¿¡Q-qué tanto me miras?!** - el cuenco que antes había apartado ahora salido disparado en forma de misil hacia su rostro.

**_._**

**_~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

- ** Encantadora tu nariz roja, ya sabemos quién será el reno este año -** a Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo mientras se sostenía su nariz y parte de sus mejillas con dolor. La marca del cuenco que Sakura le había lanzado seguía ahí - **mi bella flor, ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?**

**.**

La pelirosa sonrió sin sentir remordimiento por el golpe de Sasuke. A cada uno de los miembros de la manada que irían de cacería les había otorgado un poco de onigri para el camino junto a las provisiones que Sasuke se había negado a aceptar.

.

- ** Volveremos mañana al mediodía** - anunció Pain encabezando la línea -** Neji, quedas a cargo -** a Sasuke pareció palpitarle algo interno al oír que Neji se quedaba en el campamento.

.

- **¿Él se queda?** - Pain ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de volverlo a afirmar -** ¿por qué?**

**.**

**- No podemos dejar desprotegido el campamento, Neji es lo suficientemente capaz para actuar en cualquier situación de peligro**

**.**

**- ¡Yo me quedaré también entonces…!**

**.**

**- ¡He dicho Neji, no tú Sasuke! -** el Uchiha gruñó virando el rostro aun rojo por el golpe.

.

Sakura lo miró con preocupación. Quiso decirle que no se preocupara pero pensó en la posibilidad de que los papeles se invirtiesen, si Sasuke le dijera lo mismo, aun asi su inquietud no cedería pensando que él estaría con la persona que se le habia declarado. Pudo entenderlo ¿Cómo podría tranquilizarlo?

.

Además, se iban por un día entero, no lo vería hasta mañana.

.

- **Esto…yo…podría ir** - el abucheo se detuvo y todos centraron su atención en Sakura y su semblante tímido - **Pain-san, prometo no ser una carga solo…** - y miró a Sasuke. Descubrió que él la miraba con intensidad, entre una sensación de asombro, temor y alivio.

.

- ** Eso ya no depende de mi ahora, Princesa** - la responsabilidad y la decisión recaía en Sasuke y él estaba consciente de ello.

.

Era cierto que si Sakura fuera con él no tendría la ansiedad de arrancarse los cabellos pensando en que si Neji se aprovecharía de ello pero, hacia la tierra alta donde se dirigían era peligrosa, incluso más que el Bosque de piedra, si se descuidaba, si tan solo apartara un segundo sus ojos de ella, Sakura no solo podría lastimarse, sino podría ocurrirle algo mucho peor.

.

En el campamento estaría a salvo.

.

Sakura era lo que siempre había dicho, un imán de peligro pero algo valioso que ahora no se quería arriesgar a perder.

.

- ** Oh mi bella flor, si nos acompañas nos divertiremos más, yo digo que vengas con…**

**.**

- ** No -** la rotunda negación salió de la boca del Uchiha en tono grave - **Sakura se quedará -** y el abucheo se escuchó nuevamente.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué?** - la pelirosa llegó hasta él, quedando de frente - **pero…**

**.**

**- Pero la florecita quiere ir, ¿Qué no el nuevo tú quería cumplirle todos sus caprichos?**

**.**

**- No irá, esa es mi respuesta** - la pelirosa comenzó a enfurecerse. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo apartó un poco de la multitud. No lo entendía. Lo hacía por él, para que no estuviese pensando tanto en ella y en Neji ¿Por qué la rechazaba?

.

- ** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? -** Sasuke miró hacia otro lado -** ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Enserio soy un estorbo para ti? ¡¿Entonces porque no…?!**

**.**

**- ¡No se trata de eso!** - la pelirosa dio un paso para atrás **- ¡¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas todo?!**

**.**

**- ¡Tú no me dices nada! ¿Cómo se supone que…?** - las intenciones de Sasuke quedaron claras en el momento en que la abrazó con fuerza -** S-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- No permitiré que lo que es mío salga herido** - las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo con violencia.

.

- ** N-no soy tuya…** - los brazos del muchacho la aprisionaron más y una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en sus labios.

.

- ** Lo serás -** la muchacha se removió inquieta, separándose un par de centímetros, quedando cara a cara - **maldición Sakura, si no lo dices no me iré tranquilo**

**.**

**- To-todos nos están viendo** - balbuceó desviando la mirada intentan inútilmente no verlo.

.

- **Dilo** - insistió el Uchiha. Su mirada se había vuelto seductora, casi con un aire intenso de deseo, Sakura estaba completamente roja pero si de alguna manera podía parar con aquel bochornoso momento era cumpliendo lo que le pedía.

.

- ** S-seré tuya…** - Sasuke sonrió con victoria ronroneándole el cabello -** ¡Dije seré así que estate quieto!** - y de un manotazo se alejó de él dando pasos monumentales de regreso a la manada.

.

_SAKURA POV'S_

_._

Yo había deseado alguna vez este tipo de momento, en el que junto a quien yo escogiera para amar me atesorara de la misma forma que yo lo haría con él.

.

Mi amor de infancia se había esfumado dando paso a ese amor del que alguna vez tuve miedo de experimentar. El real, el sincero, el único, el mágico.

.

A medida que agito mi mano despidiendo a todos él se voltea. Mi corazón se acelera y siento que no puedo evitar sonreírle. Él hace lo mismo a excepción de esa arrogante sonrisa suya pero es sincera.

.

Ahora sé que lo he podido cambiar, su esencia sigue siendo la misma pero los cambios que veo en él son buenos. ¿Qué siente él por mí? ¿Por qué quererme encapsularme a justas situaciones?

.

Él dice que quiere protegerme, tal vez porque soy torpe pero su protección va mas allá del simple hecho de querer perderme. ¿Se trata de mí? ¿Cree que oculto algo? ¿ó se trata de él? Ahora mas que nunca necesito saber.

.

Algo sabe y yo no, quizá lo que sabido siempre pero no fue sino hasta ahora que realmente me puse a pensar en un futuro.

.

¿Cuánto duraría esto?

.

¿Se trataba de algo serio?

.

Quiero saber, quiero conocer, quiero enterarme, quiero que él me ame. Quiero que me corresponda, ya no es suficiente ser yo la única que da.

.

- ** Iremos al pueblo por provisiones ¿quieres acompañarnos?** - no quiero levantar sospechas pero mi tiempo con Sasuke es clave, no lo puedo desperdiciar.

.

- ** Estoy un poco cansada, los esperaré aquí** - la peliazul se extraño sin embargo pareció no sospechar, dedicándole una sonrisa.

.

- ** Podría quedarme si tu quieres** - negué y miré al motivo por el que Sasuke se habia negado a querer ir de cacería.

.

- ** Neji ¿podrias quedarte?** - era obvia su sorpresa sin embargo no recibí un no de su parte -** no le vayas a decir sobre esto por favor** - le pidió a Konan refiriéndose a Sasuke. La de cabello azul asintió.

.

- **Volveremos en un par de horas y Sakura…** - volteé a mirarla - **mira por donde caminas**

_**.**_

_**~…~…~…~…~…~…~**_

_**.**_

No tengo un plan en el cual pueda basarme, no soy buena en muchas cosas pero cuando se trata de intuición es diferente.

.

Esa voz me sigue llamando, la voz de quien aseguro que es el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

.

- ** ¿Pasa algo?** - mis pies me han guiado a aquel barranco donde fui salvada por segunda vez. Miro hacia el frente esperando ver a aquel lobo pero no aparece. Hay tantas cosas en mi mente - **¿Sakura?**

**.**

**- ¿Alguna vez Sasuke mencionó algo sobre su hermano mayor?** - me detuve a ver a Neji quien en todo el trayecto no había pronunciado alguna palabra.

.

- ** Sasuke nunca menciona nada sobre su vida, si tiene o no un hermano mayor es completamente desconocido para mí** - suspiré asintiendo volviendo la vista hacia el barranco -** Sakura** - lo miré - **¿Por qué te esmeras en querer saber todo sobre él?**

**.**

**- Porque quiero ayudarlo** - sentí su mirada pesada.

.

- ** ¿Asi como a mí?** - asentí -** no lo parece** - parpadeé confundida.

.

- ** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- La forma en que te aferras a querer saber lo que él te ha estado ocultando, ¿Qué tal si no es lo que tu esperas? -** había pensado en esa posibilidad desde un principio. De que todo esto se tratara de un teatro pero al fin de cuentas era una suposición y no podía vivir solo con ello. La respuesta estaba clara para mí.

.

- ** Entonces significará que no soy nada para él -** sin embargo mi voz se quiebra con una sonrisa triste. Lo oí suspirar y sentí sus manos apoyarse en mis hombros **- ¿Neji?**

**.**

**- Lo que voy a decirte no es por él, sino por ti -** mi mirada se volvió inquieta, moviéndose de un lado a otro de manera casi frenética -** el objetivo de Sasuke siempre ha sido dar con el asesino de su familia -** asentí, aquello no era nuevo para mí -** esa es la razón de su vida ¿lo entiendes? Para una persona como él no existe algo mas allá del intenso deseo de vengarse, no hay bondad ni alegría en él** - fruncí el ceño, me aferré al fuerte deseo que tenía por hacerlo feliz, es cierto que quizá cometió errores, como todos en este mundo pero no me atrevía a pensar en Sasuke como un villano, él era más bien una víctima.

.

- **¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** - me separé de él **- Sasuke en verdad amó a su familia**

**.**

**- Y su pérdida lo volvió demente, eso solo explica que sus sentimientos están descontrolados, no sabe lo que esta bien ni lo que esta mal, él solo va a hacerte daño Sakura**

**.**

- ** ¡Él ha cambiado, él no es…!**

**.**

**- Lo somos Sakura -** volvió a tomarme con fuerza por los hombros -** somos criaturas diferentes a ustedes, él se decidió por la venganza, no te aferres a él, solo acabara lastimándote profundamente -** me separé bruscamente. Había algo más, algo que no me estaba diciendo.

.

- ** ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿tú sabes algo de él que yo no sé?** - se mostró renuente mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Confirmaba mis sospechas - **Neji, por favor, lo que sea que sepas sobre él debes decírmelo**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué? Solo te causará mas inquietud, yo no quiero que…**

**.**

**- ¡Yo quiero que él sea feliz!** - mi voz se desgarró. Es cierto, soy una egoísta, una que ha vivido de lujos y que sabe lo que se siente ser querida por otros. Me imagino a Sasuke, a mi contra parte triste, sola, abandonada, sin luz que irradie de sus bellos ojos negros.

.

Lo que dice Neji es cierto, quizá Sasuke solo conoce ese tipo de sentimientos que son negativos. Siente odio, frustración consigo mismo, dolor, venganza pero lo he visto experimentar pequeños ratos divertidos, lo que visto reírse y aunque han sido contadas las ocasiones, su sola alegría me hace muy feliz.

.

- ** Sakura…**

**.**

**- No quiero que finja estar bien conmigo, eso me dolería aun más. La verdad, por más dolorosa que sea, la aceptaré, viviré con ello pero no con mentiras, asi que por favor, ****ayúdame** - le supliqué intensamente aun sabiendo que mi promesa con él aun estaba inconclusa. Hacer ese tipo de promesas, a veces es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

.

- ** Sakura** - la seriedad abundó en el rostro del muchacho - **Sasuke se ve con alguien más -** la pelirosa respingó.

.

- ** ¿A que te refieres?**

**.**

**- Lo siento pero Sasuke nunca ha sido de mi confianza, es por eso que lo he estado siguiendo, tenía curiosidad por descubrir lo que tramaba -** tomó aire - **había tomado una actitud demasiado extraña y por aquellos días se internaba en el bosque a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos dormíamos** - Sakura asintió tragando grueso.

.

- ** ¿Sabes de quien se trata?** - el muchacho negó. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

.

- **Solo sé que trama algo y es relacionado con su familia**

**.**

- _"Tal vez…este buscando al asesino de su familia…"_ - pensó la pelirosa sin embargo una presión en el pecho la tenía totalmente intranquila. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en eso? Recordó absolutamente todo, las frases inconclusas que siempre alcanzaba a escuchar de él refiriéndose a su familia, recordó la pelea que tuvo con Naruto, recordó la forma tan cruel como la trataba.

.

- ** Yo tendría cuidado con él Sakura** - la Namikaze ignoró la advertencia, cerrando los ojos se puso a pensar.

_._

_**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**_

_**.**_

- ** ¿¡En donde está?! -** las puertas de los aposentos del trono del rey fueron abiertas de par en par sin consideración.

.

Naruto estaba furioso, daba zancadas mientras avanzaba con rapidez. Montó en cólera al ver a su tío de pie posando para una pintura con aquella capa que alguna vez le habia pertenecido a su abuelo Jiraiya.

.

- ** Naruto-chan, sé menos ruidoso, nuestro artista perderá la concentración en mi -** soltó con sátira Deidara con una sonrisa irónica.

.

- ** ¡Quitatela ahora! -** subió los escalones hacia él. El pobre hombre artista dejó de mover el pincel sobre el lienzo mirando al Príncipe enfurecido.

.

- ** ¿Disculpa? -** soltó el rubio mayor haciéndose el desentendido.

.

- ** ¡La capa, quítatela, no mereces llevarla en tus hombros! -** Deidara lo miró con odio.

.

- ** Esta capa pasa de Rey a Rey**

**.**

**- ¡Tú no eres Rey, es mi padre!**

**.**

**- Me temo que las cosas han cambiado** - Deidara le mostró un trozo de papel, dejándoselo a la altura de sus ojos. Las pupilas de Naruto se contrajeron - **tu padre me ha cedido el trono, él mismo lo aprobó ¿ves su firma? -** Naruto cogió el pedazo de papel con sus manos temblorosas, en efecto, era la firma de su padre y el comunicado decía sobre ceder la corona temporalmente.

.

- ** Esto es…él no…**

**.**

**- Lo es, lo que indica que ahora harás todo lo que yo te diga** - los ojos azules del mayor brillaron con oscuras intenciones -** si te digo que te calles, lo harás, si te digo que cantes, cantarás, si te digo que no me molestes, no me molestaras, es simple, seré algo así como tu segundo padre**

**.**

**- ¡No me jodas! -** su puño quedó detenido en el aire por la mano de dos guardias quienes lo sujetaron con fuerza -** ¡¿Qué hacen?!**

- **Ese tipo de comportamiento ¿Cómo debería castigarte Naruto-chan? Ahora yo soy tu Rey**

**.**

- **¡Tú no eres mi Rey ni mucho menos mi padre!**

**.**

- **Sáquenlo de mi vista -** Naruto pataleó y berreó sin embargo no habia mucho por hacer - **algo más Naruto-chan, espero que estés dispuesto a aceptar las nuevas reglas empezando por abandonar esa idea tan absurda que tienes por rescatar a Sakura -** el rubio menor se quedó mudo **- quizá ya hasta este muerta**

**.**

- **¡Eres un…! -** y los gritos se volvieron débiles a medida que la puerta se cerraba y lo arrastraban lejos de Deidara.

.

- _"Primero me desharé de ti, Naruto y luego seguiré con la patética de tu hermana, sin ustedes dos Minato no será capaz de soportarlo y la locura lo consumirá"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Las pruebas y verdades que Sakura necesitaba quizá Sasuke no se las daría, entonces pensó en su hermano y en la posibilidad de encontrarse con él para enterarse de una vez de lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

Había escrito dos cartas, una iba dirigida a Sasuke, aprovecharía el tiempo que él se tomaría de cacería para salir ella misma a buscar respuesta, claro está que su carta no era tan explicita, solo le mencionaba que saldría al pueblo.

.

La segunda carta estaba dirigida a él, a Uchiha Itachi. Si bien desconocía su paradero, regresaría a los dos lugares en donde él la había rescatado y con suerte leería su carta en la cual solicitaba hablar con él; sin embargo Sakura se había quedado dormida y ambas cartas habían quedado al costado de su futon.

.

_"Si en verdad eres su hermano sabrás que él te necesita pero si tus razones son tan poderosas para haberlo dejado por todos estos años, entonces deja que yo sea el mediador entre tú y él. No me importa salir lastimada, quizá hago todo esto con el mismo propósito que tu lo hiciste alguna vez, el hacerlo feliz._

_Yo no soy nada para él, al menos algo a lo que él considere valioso pero tú si, Uchiha Itachi, si cruzarte conmigo no fue solo una coincidencia te suplico que me cuentes, si pudiera hacer algo para hacer feliz a tu hermano, no me importaría arriesgarlo todo por él._

_Necesito la verdad, la afrontaré por más dolorosa y cruel que sea._

_Veámonos._

_Namikaze Sakura."_

_._

La mirada de Sasuke dejó de ver la carta para mirar a Sakura, su semblante no era molesto sino perturbado y rayando en la preocupación.

.

Había sido una buena cacería por lo que Pain decidió regresar esa misma noche. Sasuke no pudo suprimir sus ganas de verla, sin embargo, al colarse a su tienda y verla dormida no sospechó de nada, pero aquellas cartas llamaron su atención.

.

La que iba dirigida hacia él decía algo totalmente distinto a lo que decía la que iba dirigida a su hermano. No existía relación, Sakura estaba planeado buscar la verdad por sus propios méritos, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que ya sospechaba de él.

.

Tragó grueso.

.

Pero, en ningún momento se alcanzaba a notar que ella estuviese mintiendo, ni que se tratara de un truco o un mero apantallamiento, algo que indicara que fuera un plan de ella en colaboración con su padre.

.

Sasuke aun tenía sus dudas, Namikaze Minato seguía siendo todo un enigma para él.

.

Apretó los puños, guardando las cartas nuevamente, ocultando cualquier signo de que las hubiese leído. Sakura se removió en medio de su sueño, abrió los ojos con lentitud y pudo notar a alguien a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos con una mirada tan añorada y serena que no podía asegurar de quien se trataba.

.

- **¿Sa-Sasuke? -** balbuceó somnolienta mientras se sentaba correctamente. Se sorprendió recordando las cartas y al apoyar su mano las sintió debajo de ellas. Cuidando de que él no se diese cuenta, las ocultó debajo de su almohada rápidamente **- regresaste antes**

**.**

- **Terminamos antes, es todo **- la pelirosa asintió y a los pocos segundos el silencio reinó. Estaba nerviosa y temerosa a la vez, un poco frustrada, su plan de buscar al hermano de Sasuke se complicaría ahora que había regresado sorpresivamente antes - **¿Qué hacías?** - Sakura respingó.

.

- ** ¿A-a que te refieres?**

**.**

**- ¿Estuviste con el pulgoso de Neji?** - él encarnó una ceja. Sakura se alivio un poco suponiendo que Sasuke no se habia dado cuenta de las cartas.

.

- ** ¡Po-por supuesto que no!**

**.**

**- Me molesta verte con él -** confesó el Uchiha sentándose de piernas cruzadas y brazos del mismo modo, casi en una imagen de adolescente berrinchudo.

.

- ** S-siempre exageras** - musitó ella con las mejillas ligeramente entintadas. En un espacio tan reducido como su tienda, ambos estaban tan cerca que no podía evitar rozar sus pieles y escuchar nítidamente la respiración del otro -** a é-él no lo beso** - Sasuke soltó una risilla ante la inesperada respuesta de Sakura sin embargo por dentro estaba sincerándose al sentirse feliz.

.

- ** No pude haberlo dicho mejor, ahora ven -** Sakura no entendió asi que aprovechándose de su actitud despistada la tomó por al brazo y la jaló, haciendo que su rostro chocara con su pecho.

.

- ** A-ah… ¿q-que haces?**

**.**

**- Él no es nadie** - soltó Sasuke refiriéndose a Neji mientras aprisionaba la cintura de Sakura. La Namikaze frunció el ceño molesta.

.

- **¿Y tu si?**

**.**

**- Soy quien te calienta por las noches al dormir** - y Sakura no creyó que fuese posible que tanta vergüenza se acumulara en sus mejillas.

.

- ** ¡E-Eres un cerdo, un…!** - sus labios quedaron sellados en un beso profundo, apasionado, necesitado. Sakura se rindió colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, aferrándose a su haori al cerrar sus puños.

.

Su intensa necedad por querer a Sakura solo para él era solo el comienzo, ahora estaba consciente de que se negaría a perderla en cualquier situación que la involucrara. Porque involuntariamente le prohibía cosas, era porque temía que ella se alejara.

.

Ahora que Sakura había comenzado a sospechar, incluso más que eso, habia llegado al extremo de mentirle todo por el propósito de saber más allá de una simple verdad. En la carta de Itachi especificaba que era por él, para hacerlo feliz, incluso si salía lastimada.

.

Si estuviese mintiendo sobre ello, no la sentiría estremecerse a sus caricias, no le correspondería con la misma devoción que lo estaba haciendo ahora, no se aferraría a él como lo estaba haciendo, no le acariciaría el cabello como ahora.

.

Soledad. No quería volver a aquel abismo, por lo tanto debía evitar a toda costa que Sakura siguiera adentrándose a la verdad que deseaba encontrar y si eso significaba mentirle, esconderla, aprisionarla, enjaularla, lo haría, todo con tal de que no se fuera de su lado.

.

- ** Sasuke…** - musitó ella cerca de sus labios y él los devoró muchas veces mas durante toda la noche.

.

.

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

.

* * *

_Yo aquí! Ahora que Sakura ha comenzado a sospechar será Sasuke quien se niegue a que ella sepa la verdad._

_Me emociono desu! :_

_En el próximo capítulo: **Mentir para vivir**_

_-** Sasuke…¿tú nunca me engañarías, verdad? **_

**_- Yo..._**

_..._

_En su mano derecha ambas cartas eran consumidas por el fuego._

_- "Una mentira más, Sakura"_

_..._

_- ¿**Crees en los fantasmas?**_

**_- Uchiha Itachi..._**

**_- Namikaze Naruto..._**

**_- Compruebame que realmente eres él_**

_..._

_- **Tú...¿ conocías a Sakura-chan?**_

**_- Nadie que no fuera de mi manada me había tratado del tal forma que me hizo sentir…normal _**

**_- Cumpliré mi promesa_**

**_- Si tu deseo por ayudar a los demás es tan fuerte como el mio, entonces, futuro Rey de Konoha, lo que este en mis manos te pertenece a ti_**

**_..._**

_Tururú! Soy tan malvada siempre dejándolos con ansias xD hasta yo sufro jajaja_

_Queridas fans de Itachi, él está vivo! No podía dejarlo fuera de esta historia y a diferencia de Deidara (al cual alteré su personalidad en relación con la que tenia en Everyday xD) Itachi sigue salvando el día :_

_Quiero agradecer sus comentarios! enserio, cada uno me saca una sonrisa y me motiva a hacer mas entretenida la historia!_

_Sin mas cursilerias por el momento jaja nos vemos el **sábado**._

_JA NE!_


	33. Mentir para vivir

**_Mentir para vivir_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Incluso el cielo de Konoha ha perdido su color.

.

En las calles las personas oran por la salud de su Rey, aun incluso cuando se ha dictaminado que ahora existe otro.

.

Deidara se pasea por la calzada del castillo con arrogancia y soberbia y durante el primer día transcurrido, todos en el reino habian perdido la esperanza de que al único que consideraban su Rey se recuperara.

.

- ** ¿Cómo sigue? -** preguntó Naruto con la voz acongojada al médico en la habitación donde descansaba Minato.

.

- **No hay mejora, me temo que si no se consigue una cura el Rey no mostrará signos de mejorar. Fue una buena dosis de veneno de Naga la que ingirió, lo siento mucho** - el rubio menor cerró los ojos con aflicción.

.

- ** Entiendo, gracias por todo** - el hombre se inclinó despidiéndose. Las bolsas debajo de los ojos de su padre estaban oscurecidas debido al envenenamiento. Dos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron voltear.

.

- ** Con permiso** - Ino apareció con un par de sábanas limpias, Naruto la miró sin emoción alguna.

.

Las reglas absurdas de su tío había llegado al límite de la locura. Naruto ya no podría interactuar más con la gente del servicio. Ni siquiera con Sasori. También habia quedado negada dirigir palabra alguna con Kakashi, siendo él el caballero más leal a su padre, Deidara no permitiría que Naruto obtuviera ayuda para inculparlo de sus crímenes.

.

Esa misma noche habia ordenado escoltar al joven Hyuuga de regreso a su reino.

.

De manos atadas, Naruto no hacía más que odiar cada vez más intensamente a su tío.

.

- ** Esto…** - el rubio la miró de reojo. Habían guardias en cada habitación en la que él se encontrase y cada uno de ellos tenía ordenes especificas de que si lo veían hablando con alguien de la servidumbre se lo dijeran a Deidara.

.

Dos pasos torpes la hicieron caer, el de ojos zafiro alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que tocara al suelo. Ino aprovechó la cercanía y se los bolsillos de su vestido sacó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado y lo escondió en el puño del Príncipe.

.

- **¿Q-Qué…?**

**.**

La rubia le imploró que no hablara con la mirada y con la misma rapidez con la que se había levantado había salido de la habitación.

.

_"Mi madre encontró extracto de Peyote en recipientes de la habitación de su tío. Peyote es una droga, la cual puede causar hipnosis, influyen también en la visión y percepción, puede que Deidara-san le haya dado a tomar esto a nuestro Rey para obligarlo a firmar aquella carta"_

_._

Para cuando Naruto quiso detener a Ino está ya se habia ido.

.

Guardó el trozo de papel en uno de sus bolsillos y partió rápidamente de ahí.

.

No se rendiría.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** No puede ser, juro que las dejé aquí** - el futon junto a sus almohadas y sus botas estaban desordenadas. Las cartas no las hallaba, apenas anoche las habia colocado debajo de su almohada. Recordó que Sasuke había dormido con ella -_ "¿acaso él…?" -_ negó. Sasuke no pudo haberlas tomado.

.

La puerta de su tienda se abrió de par en par provocando que pegara un salto del susto.

.

- ** ¿Y este desorden? -** Sasuke estaba de pie con la curiosidad latente en sus ojos.

.

- ** Esto…solo buscaba algo -** el Uchiha escrudiñó los ojos.

.

- ** ¿Qué cosa?** - la pelirosa se mordió el labio. Mencionarle sobre las cartas sería echarse de cabeza, incluso si él ya lo sabía no podía acusarse de ello.

.

- ** Nada importante -** terminó de decir la Namikaze sacudiendo sus ropas para ponerse de pie.

.

- ** Saldremos a caminar** - Sakura encarnó una ceja.

.

- ** ¿Iremos todos?**

**.**

**- No, solo tú y yo**

**.**

Aquella sorpresiva declaración la mantuvo totalmente desorientada en todo el rato que caminaron al profundizarse más en el bosque. Sasuke iba al frente, Sakura intentaba seguirle el paso sin embargo en la primera raíz sobresaliente que se le habia atravesado había tropezado.

.

Esperando el golpe cerró los ojos hasta que sintió sostenerse de algo involuntariamente.

.

- ** ¿Estás bien?** - aquel tono de voz, suave, aterciopelado, ronco la hizo sonrojarse. Su rostro tan cerca del de él y su semblante no mostraba molestia o arrogancia, era un Sasuke totalmente distinto.

.

- ** S-si, gracias** - asintió con torpeza.

.

- ** Ven, asi evitaré que tropieces nuevamente.**

**.**

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Y durante el resto del trayecto su mano me guió. Mis mejillas no perdieron su característico color rojo durante nuestro caminar. Íbamos lento, él adelante y yo atrás. Nadie decía nada, solo de vez en cuando me detenía a escuchar claramente a los pájaros cantar.

.

Creí que solo imaginar estar asi con él era efímero.

.

No tardamos en seguir caminando hasta que llegamos al mismo lago que comenzábamos a frecuentar.

.

Él no decía nada, solo se quedaba viendo la corriente del agua que se creaba como pequeños remolinos. Nuestras manos rozaban y en mi intento por tocarlo, él actuó primero, tomando mi mano nuevamente. Me estremecí.

.

- ** Hoy no estás tan chillona como de costumbre -** tragué grueso y ante su sonrisa no pude evitar sonrojarme.

.

- ** E-estás raro** - me aventuré a decir. Algo estaba cambiando, en mi intento por no cambiarlo a él parecía que lo había hecho, sin embargo no parecía ser tan malo como esperaba.

.

- ** Hmp** - después de eso no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se mantuvo mirando hacia el agua. Suspiré.

.

- ** ¿Po-porqué?** - y obtuve su atención nuevamente ante mi pregunta -** ¿Por qué de repente de comportas así? -** me miraba con serenidad, como si no se viera afectado por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir o es que quizá no estaba consciente.

.

- ** Explícate**

**.**

**- Eres tan…bueno, tan diferente conmigo, no digo que sea malo sino que de la noche a la mañana tu…** - me estremecí al sentir su mano acariciar su mentón y al conectar su mirada intensa con la mía.

.

- **¿No es esto lo que querías?** - y en su intento por besarme viré el rostro **- ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

- **Esto… no quiero que hagas esto solo para hacerme sentirme bien** - "_Quiero que me ames"_ - pensé y realmente me sentía pequeña a comparación de él. Tan vulnerable, yo que siempre me consideré una persona fuerte con el carácter de las dos personas que me criaron y me dieron tanto amor. Nunca creí sentirme así, con la sensibilidad de un elefante por ejemplo. Me reí de mi misma.

.

_"Eres una chica después de todo, Sakura"_

_._

Abrí los ojos de manera impresionante. La voz de mi madre sonaba en el viento mientras se reía de mí.

.

_"El amor es el sentimiento más bello cuando es reciproco"_

_._

- _"Pero él no…"_ - una mano voltea mi mentón y otra se acomoda en mi cintura. Él se inclina hacia mí y roza mis labios mientras mis ojos se van cerrando. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero cerrarlos, quiero descubrir algún indicio en los ojos de él, algo que me diga que lo que siente por mi es real.

.

Mientras lo beso mi mente insiste en pensar aquella loca posibilidad que creé ayer.

.

¿Y si Sasuke solo esta jugando conmigo? ¿Y si el misterio del asesino de su familia se ha extendido hacia mí? ¿Y si por mis descuidos no pude darme cuenta antes de lo obvio?

.

Asesinato, odio, asesino, palabras que no comprendo, mi familia, la suya ¿están conectadas de algún modo? Mi corazón no deja de palpitar al igual que mi mente no deja de pensar.

.

- ** Espera…** - coloco mis manos en su pecho y me cohíbo al ver su insistencia en querer seguir besándome.

.

- ** ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**- Sasuke…¿tú nunca me engañarías, verdad? -** ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Por qué pone esa expresión de sorpresa? Tengo miedo de mis propios pensamientos, del juego que mi mente ha creado, de toda la información que ha recopilado.

.

- ** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Solo respóndeme…** - _"con la verdad, destrózame si quieres pero no me mientas"_ - le supliqué con los ojos.

.

Porque es algo que ha venido rondando en mi cabeza siempre, porque han habido pruebas que no supe ver o quizá no quise ver. Porque la historia de todos se une en un punto. Porque alguna vez lo pensé, solo que lo olvidé porque no quería creer.

.

- ** ¿Verdad que no?** - y aunque quería saber la verdad por dentro deseaba que me mintiera de la manera más delicada que pudiera.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

¿En que momento comencé a sentirme culpable al mentir? He vivido mintiendo, engañando a la gente para mi beneficio. Nunca habia sentido culpa y/o remordimiento. Hasta hace poco creí que nada más volvería a importarme a tal punto de mentir para que aquello me perteneciera por mucho tiempo.

.

- _ "Mentir, debo mentir"_ - eso pensé y en verdad creí que no me costaría hacerlo pero ¿Por qué debo mentir?

.

Alguna vez me dije que Sakura no era nada para mí, que solo era la hija del asesino de mi familia. Asesino. Habia anticipado el momento en el que esto sucediera y quizá hubiese tenido el valor de decirlo secamente, con crueldad y dureza, porque creía que ella no me llegaría a importar tanto como lo hace ahora.

.

¿Entonces porqué, porque no puedo acabar con todo de una vez?

.

Porque quizá ella me está mirando y está a punto de llorar.

.

- ** Yo… -** acabaría con todo, la destrozaría, la haría sufrir y ¿me haría feliz? Debería, ya que ella es familiar directa de él, de Minato, ¿pero porqué? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de decirle la verdad? Tal vez porque todo ha cambiado. Carraspeé un poco y le removí los cabellos sin mirarla y ella se estremeció, lo sentí -** deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? -** ninguna lagrima cayó, al contrario, su rostro pareció sorprenderse demasiado.

.

- ** ¿Por qué tendría que engañarte? ¿Eres idiota?**

**.**

**- ¿E-entonces tu no…no me engañarías jamás?** - tragué grueso. Alargar esto con el tiempo será terrible para ella, pero es por ella que he perdido el control de mis emociones y me he desviado del propósito por el que vivía.

.

- **¡Acabo de decirte que no, asi que ni se te ocurra llorar! ¿entendiste?**

**.**

_(END SASUKE)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Alargar la separación; sin embargo ninguno de las dos miente a su corazón. Sakura se aferró a él, lanzándose a abrazarlo mientras una única lágrima caía de alivio y una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba a su rostro, porque creía fielmente en él.

.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, intentando no pensar en el dolor que le hubiese causado decirle la verdad.

.

Porque su venganza ya no importaba más, quizá aquel camino que habia decidido tomar habia quedado sustituido por el que ahora Sakura le ofrecía.

.

_(END NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Añoré ver su reflejo en el lago. Una expresión tan diferente que casi tuve envidia del agua. Si Sasuke y yo continuamos viviendo de esta manera, tal vez encontremos juntos esa felicidad que nos hará personas completas.

.

Y mientras permanecemos así, abrazados, no puedo dejar de pensar en que aquella posibilidad tonta en mi mente habia quedado.

.

Que él me odiara al creer que…quizá fue mi padre el asesino de su familia. Aquello fue la cosa más absurda que mi mente pensó.

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- ** ¿A dónde crees que vas, Naruto-chan?** - el rubio menor no se detuvo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada principal - **¡Detente ahí, no puedes salir del castillo!** - gritó Deidara con absoluta arrogancia.

.

- ** ¿Por qué no puedo?**

**.**

**- Porque yo lo ordeno** - Naruto embozó una sonrisa irónica mientras retomaba su camino. Al pie de las escaleras esperaba su caballo blanco - **¡Naruto, obedece!**

**.**

**- Obsérvame** - el caballo comenzó a galopar mientras la lluvia arreciaba y dificultaba la visión a través de los cascos de metal de los caballeros que vigilaban la puerta de la muralla. Naruto desenvainó su espada y cortó la cuerda que retenía la palanca del puente. Las puertas de acero estaban abiertas asi que el puente de manera cayó velozmente.

.

- ** ¡Regresa aquí, niño estúpido!**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** Asi que… ¿Qué harás con Sasuke?** - desde que Madara habia vuelto luego de aquella inesperada petición del Uchiha por querer verlo habia estado muy callado.

.

- ** Lo vigilaré solo para que no me estorbe, él ya no me sirve de nada**

**.**

**- ¿No perjudicará tus planes?**

**.**

**- Si él se decide por permanecer a lado de aquella estúpida no es mi problema, si llegase a interferir en lo que quiero lo mataré -** Kabuto soltó una risa irónica - **¿Qué te causa tanta risa?**

**.**

**- Parece que ya es todo un hecho que Namikaze Sakura tiene más influencia sobre todos que tú -** el hombre lo miró con odio - **su habilidad para hacer cambiar a la gente, vaya don sin ser un ser mágico**

.

- ** Tanto ella como Sasuke no me interesan, ahora que él parece haber tomado otro rumbo mis planes mejoran** - dijo el hombre embozando una sonrisa cargada de maldad - **Sasuke hubiese sido complicado de manipular nuevamente, en comparación con el pobre diablo que es Namikaze Deidara no me será difícil deshacerme de él**

**.**

**- Entonces admites que aunque sea un movimiento de Sasuke fue para tu beneficio** - enfatizó el peliblanco refiriéndose al hecho de que Sasuke le hubiese solicitado un espía.

.

- ** Puedes verlo de esa manera, solo debo de asegurarme que tanto Sakura no se entere de la verdad, como Sasuke no se entere de la suya**

**.**

**- Ya veo** - canturreó Kabuto terminando aquella conversación sin embargo a él le favorecería que ambos supiesen la verdad, de hacerlo, los planes de Madara se complicarían y no le daría la dichosa gloria fácilmente.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- _"Una mentira más, Sakura"_ - pensó el joven Uchiha mientras que escuchaba el suave compás de la respiración de la pelirosa a sus espaldas dormir, en su mano derecha ambas cartas eran consumidas por el fuego que él mismo habia creado en su mano izquierda _- "solo una vez más…"_ - se repitió en la mente aumentando su lista de angustias con tal de que ella nunca se enterara.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Regresó al mismo lugar donde habia iniciado. El sonido de sus botas al pisar las hojas secas, la aguda brisa de esa noche. Su espada descansaba en su cadera y se meneaba a medida que avanzaba por aquellos tablones ya viejos.

.

- ** No hay nadie aquí -** se dijo asi mismo mirando solo la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró -** no sé ni para que vine, debió ser una broma y…** - su instinto lo hizo desenvainar su espada y apuntando hacia la nada se mantuvo firme ante los sonidos desconocidos que comenzaban a sonar -** ¿Quién anda ahí?** - no obtuvo respuesta.

.

- ** ¿Crees en los fantasmas? -** las pupilas del Príncipe se volvieron diminutas e inquietas. La voz proveniente a sus espaldas amenazaba con hacerlo reaccionar violentamente. Se volvió y para cuando lo hizo, aquel desconocido se mostró tal cual era.

.

- _ "¿Sa-Sasuke…?"_ - Cabello largo, ojos más delineados y con una estatura mayor. No. Él ya sabía de quien se trataba -** Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**- Namikaze Naruto** - la mirada apacible del mayor se dirigió a la espada empuñada - **guarda tu espada -** el rubio se mantuvo firme.

.

- ** En una situación como esta cualquiera puede ser mi enemigo** - Itachi embozó una diminuta sonrisa.

.

- ** Excelente respuesta pero no deberías temer de alguien desarmado -** el Uchiha alzó su capa revelando no tener algún arma.

.

- **Los hombres-lobos poseen habilidades, sería muy humillante que tú no tengas** - esta vez Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. Itachi asintió.

.

- ** Una deducción asombrosa a juzgar por tu apariencia de hace ya que algunos años cuando ni siquiera te me asimilaba a Rey** - el rubio lo miró con confusión **- he vivido más que tú y por un tiempo vigilar a tu familia fue parte mi misión**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Es una historia muy larga la que quiero contarte** - la mirada desconfiada de Naruto no cedió.

.

- **Primero comprueba que eres realmente él, que eres Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**- Cierra los ojos -** tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que Naruto aceptase - **anda -** el final terminó por aceptar.

.

Un bello recuerdo, una melodía muy familiar, Naruto no pudo reprimir la curiosidad en querer sabía lo que había mas allá de sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió y se remontó en un paisaje que no conocía, pero al parecer, un grupo de gente reía con felicidad.

.

La melodía se intensificó.

.

- ** Es tan pequeño**… - la cansada pero feliz voz de una mujer.

.

- ** Es nuestro hijo…Kushina…** - Naruto se volvió hacia la imagen de padre y madre mirando a aquel diminuto ser que alguna vez fue. Tragó grueso.

.

Suaves caricias a su aun escaso brillante cabello rubio. En sus propios ojos se reflejaba la imagen de aquella mujer de cabello rojo. Su pequeña mano sujeto un dedo de ella. Cálido. Mientras que en el rostro del hombre habia un semblante de orgullo y felicidad al acariciar a su pequeño recién hijo.

.

Aquellas caricias hacia su antiguo ser el Naruto actual las sentía inevitablemente en el presente.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué es…?** - comenzó a balbucear el joven Príncipe sin apartar los ojos de esa escena.

.

- ** Te estoy mostrando el primer recuerdo que tienes de tus padres -** Itachi apareció a su lado con su rostro sereno **- un recuerdo que no sabías que tenías**

**.**

**- ¿C-Cómo lo haces?**

**.**

- ** Es mi don, asi como todos los hombres-lobos poseen uno, este es el mío** - el rubio tragó grueso secándose las lagrimas a medida que mas escenas similares a la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo pasaban frente a él -** contarte mi historia sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que las cartas que encontraste fueron lo suficientemente explicitas**

**.**

**- Entonces tú en verdad trabajabas para Madara** - el mundo de recuerdos se esfumó regresando a la realidad. Itachi asintió -** ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Madara siente tanto odio hacia nosotros, incluso hacia tú familia?**

**.**

**- Eso no se debe a algo que hayamos cometido, las personas simplemente eligen mal y Madara es una de ellas**

**.**

**- No lo entiendo**

**.**

**- Te contaré la verdad, pero tendrás que esperar un poco - **Naruto frunció el ceño** -** **ser impaciente fue lo que terminó por consumir a Madara**

**.**

**- No tengo mucho tiempo para esperar más, mi padre está enfermo, mi hermana está… -** Itachi le interrumpió.

.

- ** Lo sé, sé todo lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de estos años**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué? -** el Uchiha encarnó una ceja **- ¿Por qué has estado escondido tanto tiempo? ¡Sasuke te necesitó, quizá si tu no hubieses desaparecido él no…!** - entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Reclamándole a la persona que probablemente habia sido la víctima más infeliz que Madara pudo haber encontrado. Itachi en ese entonces era un solo niño, Naruto no hubiese tenido el suficiente valor para hacer lo que Itachi habia hecho. Guardó silencio -** l-lo siento…no debí decir eso, yo…**

**.**

**- Es lo que sentías y quizá tengas razón -** Naruto lo miró - **si en verdad hubiese tenido el valor de recuperar a Sasuke nada de esto estuviera pasando o quizá haber tenido el valor de sacrificarlo por el bien de las demás personas**

**.**

**- ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todos ven a Sasuke como un peón? -** Itachi lo miró perplejo - **¡Es una persona! Estoy convencido de que Madara se apoderó de la inocencia de tu hermano y de que le lavó el cerebro pero aún asi… -** apretó los puños - **Sasuke es un ser humano que tiene sentimientos, ¡Si fuera tú dejaría de verlo como un niño!**

**.**

**- Sasuke ahora es un hombre, pero un hombre que ha tomado el camino equivocado y durante su travesía por cumplir una venganza a base de mentiras ha atrapado a tu hermana en su mundo**

**.**

**- Sakura-chan…ella…** - el mayor cerró los ojos -** ella ama a Sasuke**

**.**

**- Lo sé** - musitó el Uchiha -** las cosas que soñé para que Sasuke las obtuviera se están dando pero no en su mejor momento**

**.**

**- ¿Las cosas que soñaste?**

**.**

**- Que se enamorara de una niña como Namikaze Sakura** - soltó una risita con ironía **- creo que haberlo deseado tan intensamente provocó que en verdad sucediera** - Naruto recordó las cartas y el contenido de algunas de ellas.

.

- ** En una de tus cartas mencionas que te gustaría volver a verla ¿conocías a Sakura-chan?**

**.**

**- Aunque eramos un especie relativamente extinta, a mi padre no le hacia mucha gracia que Mikoto se paseara por el pueblo**

**.**

**- ¿Mikoto?**

**.**

**- Mi madre -** aquel susurro parecía cargado por melancolía y amargura -** a pesar de ello mi madre odiaba los conflictos asi que prefirió actuar como una persona normal. Cierta mañana llevó a Sasuke a la plaza del pueblo a escondidas de mi padre y del resto de la manada. Yo le seguí, no esperaba que ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal sin embargo algo estaba ocurriendo en una de las calles**

**.**

**- ¿Algo?**

**.**

**- La hija del Rey habia sido secuestrada -** el eco de sus propios latidos dejaron mudo al rubio **- en un descuido habia sido tomada por alguien mientras Uzumaki Kushina paseaba con su hijo mayor**

**.**

**- Sa-Sakura-chan… -** las imágenes vinieron a él. Sakura tenía alrededor de 4 años y aquella vez su madre habia insistido en comprarle un hermoso vestido para su próximo cumpleaños. Se habia encaprichado tanto con querer comprarle algo también a su hijo mayor que sin querer la habia soltado por minúsculos segundos en los que alguien la habia tomado.

.

El secuestro de la hija del Rey, su reclamo ameritaba una buena cantidad de dinero en su recompensa por devolverla.

.

- **El destino quiso que su secuestrador tropezara conmigo, al principio no supe lo que sucedía, fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de una mujer gritar el nombre de Sakura. No sabía quiénes eran pero el llanto desesperado de la niña me hizo seguir al hombre**

**.**

**- E-entonces tú eres…**

**.**

_FLASH BACK_

Sus uñas largas sobresalían asimilándose a garras y su rostro de sangre manchado estaba. No habian cuerpos inertes ni pecado que lo pudiese castigar para irse al infierno.

.

El secuestrador habia salido corriendo. Unos cuantos moretones en sus mejillas, aquello no se comparaba con el dolor de sus manos al sumergir sus garras.

.

- **I-Itte**… - se quejó aquel Itachi de casi 13 años.

.

- ** S-Sangre**… - parpadeó recordando al instante a la pequeña niña. De ojos verdes tan inocentes caminó hasta él, sin miedo, sin discriminación por su anomalía. Itachi retrocedió un poco creyendo que podría asustarla.

.

- ** N-no te me acerques**

**.**

**- Oni-chan…sangre…** - el niño tropezó con un par de cajas vacías. Terminó en el suelo sentado con una caja encima. Diminutas manos le mostraron la luz al quitársela, la niña estaba frente a él - **¿te duele…o-oni-chan?**

**.**

**- Yo no soy tu…** - la intrépida niña colocó su diminuta mano en la mejilla de Itachi, la cual sangraba luego de que la navaja de aquel hombre le alcanzara la piel.

.

- ** Oni-chan**… - y la niña continuo acariciando su mejilla como si de ese modo pudiese desaparecer el dolor.

.

- ** Tu nombre…es Sakura ¿no?**

**.**

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

- ** Nadie que no fuera de mi manada me habia tratado del tal forma que me hizo sentir…normal** - Naruto pudo percibir un suave cambio de voz en la de Itachi -** tu hermana pudo haber salido huyendo y con su llanto hubiese sido más que suficiente para que yo fuera arrestado aquel día sin embargo…**

**.**

**- E-ese día…e-encontramos a Sakura-chan en la plaza…sonriente alzando las manos hacia nosotros cuando la encontramos…**

**.**

**- Ella no me delató y a cambio yo la vigile en la plaza hasta que ustedes dieron con ella**

**.**

**- T-tú…tu la salvaste…** - un nudo en la garganta se formó en el rubio.

.

- ** A raíz de eso y de que ni mi madre ni mi padre sabían en donde me encontraba aquel día, Mikoto decidió no volver a la plaza y por consiguiente yo tampoco, sin embargo cuando Madara me ordenó vigilar a los hijos del Rey reconocí a la niña al instante**

**.**

**- Pero en la primera carta…**

**.**

**- Tuve que aparentar no conocerla en caso de que Madara las descubriera, pero al fin y al cabo esas cartas estaban destinadas a aquel que tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a él algun día y ese alguien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que aquel niño al que yo nunca le vi madera de Rey -** Naruto no se ofendió, sin embargo si mirada aun estaba inquieta, asimilando un secreto más -** en verdad te has convertido en alguien digno para heredar el titulo que ahora porta tu padre**

**.**

**- No me volveré Rey hasta que cumpla con mi promesa**

**.**

**- ¿Tú promesa?**

**.**

**- Traer de vuelta a Sakura-chan, salvar a mi padre, traer paz a este reino y darle la felicidad a este amigo que me niego a abandonar, tu hermano -** la mirada serena de Itachi pareció brillar en un ápice de alegría al escucharlo.

.

- ** Si tu deseo por ayudar a los demás es tan fuerte como el mio, entonces, futuro Rey de Konoha, lo que esté en mis manos será un placer servirte -** Naruto se sonrojó de la vergüenza y su actitud característica de nerviosa preocupación se hizo presente al arrascarse la mejilla

.

- ** E-eres incluso más t-temible que Sasuke** - el Uchiha sonrió de lado - **quiero la verdad** - pidió recobrando la compostura.

.

- ** ¿Aceptarías escuchar una historia más?** - el Namikaze tragó grueso pero la fuerza de su mirada nunca cedió. La capacidad de un Rey para acumular grandes promesas y pesados secretos, la pondría a prueba.

.

- ** Lo haré**

**.**

**- Pero tengo una condición** - silencio** - que la escuches en otra parte y que aceptes la proposición que voy a hacerte por más difícil que sea**

**.**

**- ¿Qué proposición?**

**.**

**- Si tu deseo por ayudar a mi familia es real, entonces yo ayudaré a la tuya**

**.**

**.**

**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**

**.**

* * *

_Lamento el retraso pero la verdad es que estaba bloqueada de imaginación jajaja pero he vuelto. Tenía pensado subir mañana pero no pude, no puedo ser tan cruel xD_

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Así es el amor**_

_- __**Si de verdad la atesoras Sasuke, no permitas que caiga en el peligro **_

**_- Ya no puedo evitar eso_**

**_..._**

_- __**No puedo comparar el dolor que has tenido que cargar tú ya que se trata de tu familia entera**_

**_- Nunca creí que hubiese alguien que pudiese entenderlo...al parecer tu si_**

**_- Sa-Sasuke..._**

**_- No me temas, Sakura_**

**_- Y-ya no me beses, no quiero ser la unica en arrepentirse_**

**_- Entonces no lo hagas porque yo tampoco me arrepentiré_**

**_- ¿Eh?_**

**_- Ahora realmente te necesito_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- Si no te tengo voy a perder el control_**

_"No me preguntes lo que es el amor porque quizá no pueda responderte, no me preguntes porque me siento así, pero si me pides que te lo demuestre quizá…" _

_-__** Tómame, Sasuke...**_

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

_La primera parte del lemon chicas, estoy trabajando duro por ello! xD Este y el próximo capítulo me centraré principalmente en ellos jaja por fin tendrán su momento._

_Las verdades siguen revelándose._

_Sin nada más por el momento nos vemos el__** sábado**__ (espero que no haya inconvenientes) jaja y gracias a las personas que me pregunta si vivo, no se preocupen, solo estoy sufriendo de lapsos bajos de inspiración, pero no me rendiré! _

_Ah! y si no es mucho pedir, podrían pasarse a esta página, creo que ya lo había comentado. En colaboración con mi tonta hermanita menor :3_

_ pages/Ambros%C3%ADa/411412558955671_

_JA NE!_


	34. Así es el amor

**_Así es el amor_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

- **¡¿Cómo que no ha regresado?! -** Sasori veía desde la cocina como aquel familiar de Naruto casi escupía fuego por la boca y despedía humo por las orejas. Su semblante de preocupación hacia el rubio se intensificaba cada vez conforme pasaban las horas y nadie sabía sobre su paradero.

.

- **Pobre muchacho** - el pelirrojo regresó la mirada hacia la cocina, Ino junto a su madre, la Señora Yamanaka estaban recargadas una a la otra en la barra central. Tenten estaba con una expresión de molestia a diferencia del resto de la servidumbre que tenía semblante preocupado **- ese hombre solo está buscando ocasionar una desgracia - **soltó la mujer con desprecio claramente hacia Deidara **- y pensar que Minato-sama le abrió las puertas**

**.**

- **El Príncipe es un desconsiderado** - el pelirrojo laceró con la mirada a la de chonguitos - **¿qué? Él debería permanecer a lado de nuestro Rey**

**.**

- **Naruto está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar no solo a su familia, sino también al pueblo **- Tenten pareció recapacitar aun con su mueca disgustada - **ya no solo se trata de encontrar a Sakura, ahora Minato-sama esta grave **- Sasori apretó los puños **- y para variar Deidara-san nos ha prohibido acercarnos a él**

**.**

- **Sakura…** - musitó Ino con suma preocupación **- me pregunto si estará bien**

**.**

- **Hn, luego de que no tolerabas ver a su majestad cerca del joven Hyuuga ahora muestras preocupación, que falsa** - atacó la de chonguitos provocando arrepentimiento en el semblante de la Yamanaka.

.

- **E-eso es diferente ¡nunca le deseé algo como esto, ella es mi amiga! E-ella…** - la rubia mayor abrazó a su hija.

.

- **Algo es seguro, los Namikaze nos abrieron las puertas a todos nosotros en tiempos en los que necesitábamos a alguien, les debemos mucho**

**.**

- **¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudarles?** - preguntó Tenten desviando la mirada de Ino y de su madre. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que nadie decía nada Kakashi irrumpió en la cocina **- oh, Kakashi-san ¿hay noticias del Príncipe?**

**.**

- **No, aun no sabemos nada de él** - todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas -** la estabilidad de este castillo se está perdiendo, si Minato-sama no se recupera todo esto…**

**.**

- **Se recuperará **- habló Sasori sorprendiendo con su firmeza - ninguno de **ellos se dará por vencido, ni él, ni Sakura y mucho menos el cabeza dura que tenemos como Príncipe** - el hombre de cabello gris sonrió ante el gesto mientras que la Señora Yamanaka junto a ambas chicas igual asentían - "_Naruto…todo depende de ti ahora, no falles"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** Y dime florecita ¿has besado a Sasuke últimamente? -** Sakura se quedó perpleja en medio de su desayuno. Fue cuando todos la miraron con cara de diversión que supo que sus mejillas estallarían de calor.

.

- **¿Pe-pero que cosas dices?**

**.**

**- Tus labios -** Suigetsu alcanzó a rozarlos con las yemas de sus dedos mientras se reía - **están rojos y mas suculentos de los normal**

**.**

**- Yo tendría cuidado de tocar mucho, Suigetsu** - se burló Kiba mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Nero.

.

- ** ¿Y porque tendría cuidado de…? ¡I-i-i-tte-te-te-te! -** en ese momento el peliblanco descubrió la habilidad que tenían sus mejillas para estirarse demasiado. La mano de Sasuke jalaba su piel sin voluntad mientras lo veía con una expresión tan paciva que daba miedo.

.

- **Deja de molestarla -** lo soltó haciéndolo caer **- va para todos, no quiero que fastidien a Sakura** - todos asintieron atragantándose con la comida -** buenos días**

**.**

**- E-eh…buenos -** era tan extraño pero a la vez tan agradable. Sasuke se sentó a su lado con los ojos cerrados, somo si estuviese meditando o quizá pensaba que con su presencia todos dejarían de molestar a la pelirrosa. La muchacha tragó grueso dándose cuenta de que no habia apartado sus ojos de los labios de él.

.

- ** ¿Y bien, que esperas? -** la Namikaze parpadeó sin comprender y tardó en reaccionar al darse cuenta que él se arrimaba más a ella. Sus manos temblaron amenazando con soltar su cuenco de arroz.

.

- ** ¿De que hablas?**

**.**

- **Tengo hambre** - y la situación se volvió a tornar bochornosa cuando al él cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca como niño pequeño esperaba ser alimentado por ella.

.

- **A-ah…** - Sakura miró al resto de la manada, incluso Suigetsu que aun se encontraba en el suelo estaba con los ojos en blanco, todos a la expectativa esperando la reacción de la muchacha.

.

- **Apresúrate **- insistió el Uchiha. Sakura frunció el ceño y aun con las mejillas sonrojadas se acercó más a él de modo que sus rodillas rozaban, levantó un poco el cuenco y con su mano depositó una pequeña porción de comida en su boca. Sintió sus dientes y aquel roce le pareció tan erótico que no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido. Sasuke, al abrir un ojo para mirar al resto de la manada se topó con una escena que no le gustó -** ¡Ustedes!** - ante el gemido de la pelirosa, parecía que todos habian desbordado su lado más perverso, algunos con sus narices desangradas y mejillas del color de la grana.

.

Aún con la boca llena de comida, se levantó y propinando 3 golpes certeros a los primeros de la fila, entre ellos Suigetsu y Kiba, tomó a Sakura de la mano y dando zancadas monumentales la guió hacia su tienda.

.

- ** ¡Empaca! -** Sakura lo miró con pánico. ¿La estaba echando?

.

- ** ¿M-me voy?** - el Uchiha carraspeó aun con la rabia encima.

.

- ** ¡Nos iremos, tú y yo, apresúrate!**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?** - los colores se le subieron al rostro a la Namikaze.

.

- ** ¡Solo por un día, necesito privacidad!**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke!** - irrumpió Konan abriendo la tienda deliberadamente ante los gritos **- ¿Cómo que se van? ¿A dónde?**

**.**

**- No empieces tú también** - gruñó el muchacho -** muévete Sakura** - la pelirosa asintió torpemente guardando un par de cosas - **de acuerdo, me exalte, solo la llevaré por ahí, es todo ¿contenta oka-san? -** la peliazul frunció el ceño mientras empujaba a Sasuke a fuera de la tienda.

.

- ** Princesa…** - la peliazul suspiró **- Sakura, no tienes que hacer todo lo que Sasuke diga, piensa en tus sentimientos igual -** la pelirosa sonrió.

.

- ** Es por eso mismo que no puedo negarme porque la verdad es que… -** la melancolía abundó en sus verdes ojos -** también quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él, además, pueda que descubra algo**

**.**

**- Sakura**… - no sonaba como regaño sin embargo la sonrisa de Sakura no cedió** - en verdad lo amas ¿verdad? -** la pelirosa asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas -** te dejaré para que termines** - la peliazul salió, suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados y un semblante sereno **- el corazón de una mujer enamorada es el mas puro de todos, la mujer que te dio la vida te debió transmitir aquel sentimiento**

**.**

**- Hablas como si pensaras que estoy enamorado de ella -** Konan rió.

.

**- Estás enamorado de ella -** el Uchiha se sonrojó** - Y no me equivoqué, en verdad la quieres** - Sasuke no lo negó, únicamente carraspeó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo tenue -** si de verdad la atesoras Sasuke, no permitas que caiga en el peligro** - el Uchiha suspiró.

.

- ** Ya no puedo evitar eso**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**- Porque el peligro de la que quiero alejarla es el que ella se niega a abandonar** - permaneció en silencio y Konan supo que hablaba de él mismo -** avísame cuando este lista**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Sasuke es bravo como un…lobo, pero por dentro es un cobarde"_

_._

_"No entiendo"_

_._

_"Cuando se trata de algo importante para él, si eso a lo que él atesora es herido, se derrumba, es como un niño"_

_._

_"Sakura…"_

_._

_"¡Sakura!"_

_._

- **¿Eh? **- parpadeó y de pronto se vio en medio ya de un claro frondoso con el sol de mediodía en lo más alto - **¿q-que pasa?**

**.**

**- Soy yo quien debe preguntarte eso -** Sasuke la veía desde una distancia de 5 metros quizá, en los que se encontraba cerca de un arbusto con bayas, las cuales tenía intenciones de tomar.

.

- ** ¡Espera!** - chilló la pelirosa corriendo hacia él mientras le sacudía las manos provocando que las bayas cayeran - **¿Las comiste?** - el Uchiha asintió sin interés -** ¿Cuántas, cuantas te comiste?**

**.**

**- ¿Para que quieres saber?**

**.**

**- ¡Sasuke!**

**.**

**- ¡Unas 8! ¡Por Dios Sakura!** - la pelirosa suspiró de alivio y asegurándose de tirar las restante, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta.

.

- ** Es acebo, una planta tanto efectivamente medicinal como mortal** - Sasuke consideró ponerle atención **- una pequeña cantidad sirve en contra de la fiebre, incluso de tranquilizante pero si ingieres más de 20 bayas su veneno puede ocasionarte la muerte, primero ataca tu sistema nervioso y luego a tu corazón**

**.**

**- ¿Co-cómo sabes eso?** - balbuceó el Uchiha escupiendo el resto que tenía en la boca.

.

- ** En el castillo hay un invernadero, solía frecuentarlo mucho junto a mi madre** - la mirada del muchacha se templó, rozando en una ligera inquietud al escucharla hablar sobre su hogar y sobre su madre.

.

- ** ¿Solías?** - Sakura suspiró, hincándose a la altura de un arbusto similar al acebo.

.

- ** Dejé de ir cuando ella falleció -** comenzó a recolectar unas bayas de diferente color a las púrpuras del acebo, eran naranjas** - aprendí sobre las plantas gracias a la madre de Ino, una amiga -** Sasuke la veía desde la altura al estar de pie. En la voz de Sakura, parecía cargar un dolor similar al que él sentía cuando hablaba sobre su madre.

.

- ** Crecer sin una madre**… - comenzó a decir él y antes de que ella pudiese elevar la vista para verlo, se hincó a su lado a recolectar las bayas naranjas - **supongo que debe de sentirse igual** - el labio inferior de la muchacha comenzó a temblar y agua comenzó a acumularse en sus ojos mientras lo veía -** la extrañas ¿verdad?**

**.**

**- A-a c-cada segundo -** logró decir Sakura con la garganta amenazando con cerrársele. Él no la veía y sin embargo parecía querer comprenderla. La Namikaze rió en medio del llanto que comenzaba a oírse -** d-de vez en cuando recuerdo cuando jugaba conmigo pero…** - Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, como si oírla llorar le doliera - **r-recordar a alguien quien ya no está a tu lado resulta muy doloroso…** - la mano de Sasuke se movió por su sola, queriendo tomar la de ella - **aunque creo que no puedo comparar el dolor que has tenido que cargar tu ya que se trata de tu familia entera** - la mano del muchacho se detuvo.

.

- N**unca creí que hubiese alguien que pudiese entenderlo** - los ojos de Sakura se volvieron un enigma cuando se toparon con los de él, y el impulso de Sasuke por querer tomar su mano se cumplió. La de él sobre la de ella, la pelirosa tragó grueso uniéndose a corresponder su gesto - **parece que tu si -** la miró como quien mira a su tesoro más valioso. Las esmeraldas brillantes que Sakura tenía por ojos danzaron inquietas.

.

Sasuke comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, en un tortuoso deseo por querer besarla sin embargo su corazón latía locamente.

.

Lento, pausado, Sakura sintió aquel beso como si fuera el primero que se hubiesen dado, tan torpe, tan delicado, tan temeroso, tan lleno de sentimientos, sin embargo el ruidoso sonido de unas aves alzando vuelvo provocaron que se separan completamente sonrojados.

.

- ** A-ah…** - Sasuke carraspeó poniéndose de pie rápidamente - **deberíamos seguir**

**.**

- ** A-ah, umm…** - balbuceó ella asintiendo mientras se sacudía las manos.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La tarde pareció, a diferencia de la noche habia sido demasiado corta, Sakura lo creía así. Cerraba los ojos insistentemente pidiendo desesperadamente que cuando los abriera el sol ya hubiera ocupado el lugar de la luna. ¿La razón? Una sola tienda, para una sola persona, Sasuke naturalmente nunca le pedía dormir con ella y sin embargo las pocas veces que lo habia hecho era porque ambos olvidaban el hecho de que se abrazaban y terminaban rindiéndose al sueño, pero las cosas habian cambiado y aunque esta vez tampoco se lo habia pedido, Sasuke se instaló de la mitad de su futon para el otro lado.

.

Sakura tragó grueso al escucharlo gruñir a sus espaldas. Sin darse la cara ambos, parecían dos completos niños con las mejillas sonrojadas y aunque Sakura no podía verlo debido a su posición, él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

.

- ** ¡Ah! -** pegó un gritillo ella al ver la sombra de algo. Sasuke, quien simulaba dormir se puso de pie de golpe.

.

- ** ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- A-algo…afuera, yo…** - el pelinegro salió terminando por descubrir lo que había asustado a la pelirosa. Un pequeño hurón.

.

- ** Es solo un hurón -** musitó Sasuke con un ligero fastidio mientras se lo mostraba -** haces escándalo por todo** - Sakura infló las mejillas con indignación.

.

- ** Tu también te asustaste** - un ligero tinte de vergüenza se apoderó de las mejillas del muchacho.

.

- ** Como sea, volvamos a dormir**

**.**

- _"¿Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo?"_ - se preguntó con ironía la Namikaze. Tras haber dejado libre al pequeño roedor nuevamente la incapacidad de ambos al poder dormir el uno cerca del otro se hizo presente.

.

Ella pensando en él y él pensando en ella.

.

Sakura comenzaba a buscar cualquier excusa que provocara que Sasuke se levantara, asi que imaginando nuevamente oír algo afuera, chilló levemente pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué…? -** en su intento por evitarlo habia sucedido todo lo contrario. Sasuke la habia obligado a voltearse de tal manera que también la habia obligado a abrazarlo. Las débiles fuerzas en sus brazos los hicieron quedarse suspendidos mientras él la abrazaba - **Sa-Sasuke ¿Por qué…?**

**.**

- ** Te asustas por todo** - susurró el cerca de su oído** - y no me dejas dormir asi que de esta manera al menos estarás quieta** - Sakura se sonrojó sin embargo no lo apartó. La vergüenza era tanta pero su deseo por tocarlo fue más que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda - **¿q-que haces? -** Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y en un intento por retirar sus manos él las sujetó evitando que lo hiciera.

.

- ** Pe-perdon, yo no…**

**.**

**- No, esta bien…** - él guió su mano nuevamente y la colocó encima de su mejilla.

.

La princesa tragó grueso, aquel acto tan romántico y erótico no habia sido originado por ella, sino por él. Permanecieron así un rato, en el Sasuke parecía dormir sobre la suave mano de Sakura, junto a un semblante sereno.

.

- ** Sasuke**… - él abrió los ojos suavemente topándose con los de ella. Tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, el calor del otro, el estremecimiento del otro -** tu…tu dijiste que lo ibas a intentar**

**.**

**- ¿A que viene eso ahora?**

**.**

**- Pues… ¿e-en que sentido dijiste eso? -** Sakura retiró su mano de la mejilla de él y en su lugar la colocó en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

.

- ** Últimamente te inquietas por todo**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?** - atrapó sus manos y la hizo voltearse, de tal manera que él quedó encima de ella, con sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Sakura tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos, nerviosos - **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- No voy a lastimarte -** prometió ya que la última vez que la habia intimidado, que habia sujetado sus manos, un semblante de miedo se habia apoderado de ella -** no me temas Sakura** - aquello parecía un ruego.

.

- ** Yo no… no te tengo miedo…**

**.**

**- Aquella vez me preguntaste que si te engañaría y ahora parece ser que cuestionas el hecho del que te prometí intentarlo**

**.**

**- Es que…¡es que no entiendo! ¡Yo…yo lo interpreté de una manera! ¿Qué tal si solo me estoy haciendo vanas ideas?**

**.**

**- ¡Maldición, te dije que lo intentaría y eso estoy haciendo!** - estaba angustiado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo temía que Sakura dudara de él.

.

- ** ¿¡Pero en qué sentido…?! ¡Solo quiero saber si tu…! -** miedo, Sakura tenía miedo de ese sentimiento que poco a poco iba en aumento fuera su desgracia. Porque lo amaba, ahora estaba segura de que ya no se trataba de un simple enamoramiento - _"la verdad, la aceptaré, no importa lo dolorosa que sea"_ - se dijo a si misma evocando sus propias palabras. Tomo valor, ese que había estado enfundado hace años, del que siempre estaba orgullosa, del que ahora tenía miedo de usar - **¡T-tú me gustas, me gustas mucho…!** - bajó la cabeza a medida que los ojos de Sasuke se engrandecían en potencia - **yo…yo pensé que solo se trataba de un enamoramiento pasajero, lo llegué a pensar pero…** - negó con la cabeza -**soy tan tonta -** se rió con amargura **- d-desde que me salvaste, cuando apenas eramos unos niños yo… no había instante el que no rezara por ti, preguntándome si estabas bien, si…si te había crecido el cabello** - rió nuevamente -** si seguías siendo un niño malhumorado, si…si al menos me recordarías**

**.**

**- Sakura…**

**.**

**- Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar tu…tu habías cambiado pero incluso ese cambio me hacia querer que tu me aceptaras, quería ayudarte, quería que me contaras todo porque tal vez asi el dolor que cargas se haría menos -** las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar -** y entonces me di cuenta de que…de que ya no solo me gustabas sino que también…** - aquella prolongación fue el martirio para el Uchiha, quien escuchaba atentamente - **pensé que no importaba si fuera la única que tuviera este sentimiento, pensé que no me importaría no recibir algo de ti pero me rendí. Si tu solo me quieres para pasar el rato yo no…**

**.**

**- ¡No es así!** - desesperación. Sakura se iría, lo abandonaría, porque estaba dolida. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo acercó al suyo en un intento desesperado por besarla pero ella ladeó el rostro al lado contrario.

.

- ** N-no lo hagas… si me besas terminaré cediendo…** - llanto -** y no quiero ser la única que se arrepienta luego de…**

**.**

**- No lo hagas entonces…** - Sakura lo miró confundida e inquieta, en medio de lagrimas **- no te arrepientas**

**.**

**- Pero tú no…**

**.**

**- Porque yo tampoco me arrepentiré -** algo volvió a latir en el corazón de la pelirosa. La mirada de Sasuke habia cambiado, estaba ansioso, preocupado, sonrojado pero la veía con una ternura que no podía asegurar que fuera de ese mundo -** no me arrepentiré y… no quiero que tu lo hagas ahora que yo…**

**.**

**- ¿Ahora que tu…?**

**.**

**- Yo… yo no te obligué a venir conmigo y sin embargo no huiste de mi -** para ese entonces Sakura se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, con los puños levemente cerrados arriba de su pecho, el único símbolo que la separaba del pecho desnudo del pelinegro. Él respiraba con profundidad a centímetros de su rostro - **no** **te dejaré ir** - Sakura respingó - p**orque ahora realmente te necesito**

**.**

- ** ¿M-me necesitas?** - el muchacho asintió y ya no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

.

- ** Voy a perder el control si no te tengo** - Sakura no lo previó, su cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar al sentir su beso hambriento. Ella cerró los ojos, aun con el pensamiento de separarlo hasta que él le habló a través de la mente _- "no me preguntes lo que es el amor porque quizá no pueda responderte _- en medio de su beso - _no me preguntes porque me siento así _- apretujó sus hombros sin lastimarla _- no me preguntes razones porque ni yo mismo me puedo responder_ - delirio _- pero si me pides que te lo demuestre quizá…"_ - los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

.

Sakura necesitaba escucharlo, al menos un intento, de otro modo no podría saciar esa angustia.

.

- _"Te quiero no es la palabra…yo…yo te amo Sasuke"_ - el Uchiha se detuvo al besar y Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el rechazo - "solo _quiero saber si tu…"_

_._

- _"Si…" -_ La respuesta que esperaba y a la vez no ahí estaba. Se lo habia dicho con la mirada.

.

Ese miedo a ser rechazada, ese que por tanto tiempo escondió poco a poco fue disipándose y a medida que Sakura soltaba lagrimas con mayor euforia y él se acercaba nuevamente para besarla, el tiempo se detuvo.

.

Todas las inquietudes y dudas de Sakura parecieron desaparecer en un parpadeo, cuando sus lagrimas caían.

.

Estaba dispuesta. Porque sabía que pedirle la respuesta con sus palabras exactas era demasiado para él. Quizá algo vergonzoso, pero su manera al mirarla le indicaba que lo que habia estado soñando se habia vuelto realidad.

.

- ** Sasuke…** - quizá antes tenía miedo pero ahora estaría completamente entregada a él -** t-tómame…** - Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como ella. U simple palabra, una invitación.

.

Sakura no podía verlo con claridad, ya era casi medianoche.

.

- ** ¿Es lo que quieres? -** la pelirosa lo miró, devota casi a él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke se sintió necesario para alguien nuevamente, para alguien a quien debía proteger con la misma intensidad que ella le amaba.

.

Cuando Sakura asintió él ya no pudo negarse. Se acercó a ella y acunó los huesos de su mandíbula con fuerza mientras se acercaba a besarla con esmero. En un gemido, él recorrió el sabor dulce de su boca.

.

Ella se incorporó un poco, alzó los brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello para acercarlo más y dejar que hiciera lo que él estaba queriendo hacer.

.

Él, aun con la respiración agitada la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la apegó a su cuerpo de modo que Sakura empezó a arquear su espalda para alcanzarlo. Gimió totalmente excitado ante aquella sensación desconocida y placentera que apretaba sus pantalones.

.

Empezó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, a lamerla, a olerla, a sentirla por todas partes. Sakura se separó un momento y lo miró, en cuanto al joven Uchiha, este aprovechó ese momento para mirar a su alrededor; tomó la mano de ella y la llevó hasta el pequeño catre junto al suelo. Se sentó y tiró de la muchacha para que cayera sobre él y a pesar del sobresalto Sakura lo besó con pasión, ya totalmente inconsciente acerca de lo que hacía.

.

- ** E-espera… -** gimoteó ella en los únicos pequeños lapsos en que se detenían para respirar, antes de volver a besarse.

.

- ** No tengo ganas de esperar** - ronroneó él con la llama de la pasión más que encendida en sus ojos.

.

Volvió a besarla con ardor, con ese fuego retenido por todo ese par de meses que había deseado tocarla, a esa mujer que había dejado ser niña ante sus ojos, a esa mujer que le calentaba las entrañas y de la que lentamente fue apreciando. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta empezó a bajarle las hombreras del vestido buscando sus pechos.

.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando notó que no llevaba sujetador y, al ver los montes de ella soltó un gemido de excitación, complacido con lo que veía. Su personalidad vaga y burlesca reapareció.

.

- ** Sabía que no eras tan inocente -** Sakura hizo una mueca con las mejillas arreboladas. Él solamente se rió. Una hermosa sonrisa, Sakura comenzaba a hacerse adoradora de ella.

.

Todo era una farsa, Sakura tenía los pechos de tamaño normal, simplemente perfectos, vaya sorpresa se habia llevado pues con el inicial atuendo en el que la habia visto parecía mucho más plana. Sonrió y como un niño se puso a jugar con ellos, los tocó, los acarició, los apretó entre las manos y cuando acercó su boca a ellos, supo que ya no podría detenerse ni aunque quisiera.

.

Ahí mismo, Sakura y él se unirían.

.

Con lentitud empezó a cubrir sus pechos con besos suaves, después pasó la lengua por sus pezones que, para sorpresa de él, estaban completamente erectos y finalmente se los llevó a la boca y succionó con ganas como si intentara alimentarse hasta quedar completamente saciado. Sakura se estremeció violentamente.

.

- **A-ah…¡Ah!** - soltó ella en un intento desesperado por llevar ambas manos a su boca y callarse.

.

Se escuchó a si misma gemir, nunca antes había sentido lo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, además, siendo ella tan pudorosa, esta vez sentía la intromisión de Sasuke en su cuerpo. Es más, antes de darse cuenta, acabó por bajarse el vestido y colocarse a horcadas sobre él para besarlo en los labios y comenzar un juego inocente; porque ella no quería solo lujuria y deseo, quería ser amada.

.

Sakura repartió besos desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y cuando llegó a su cintura, lo miró. Las mejillas se le encendieron y se puso totalmente rígida. Sasuke soltó una risa.

.

- **¿Espantada? -** dijo con diversión al ver la timidez aflorar del cuerpo de ella.

.

- **Y-yo…e-este…** - el pelinegro suspiró con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura y cargándola de manera tierna e infantil.

.

- **Olvídate de eso por ahora** - bromeó él depositando un fugaz beso infantil en los labios.

.

- ** Po-porfavor…**- Sakura musito con un miedo aceptable debido al momento -** s-se gentil -** él asintió besándola suavemente en los labios para calmarla, porque sabía que tenía miedo.

.

- **No me temas Sakura** - unieron sus frentes al igual que unieron contacto visual.

.

- ** N-no me lastimes**

**.**

- _ "No quiero volver a hacerlo jamás Sakura" -_ pensó su mente mientras seguía repartiendo tiernos besos por todo su rostro -** haré mi mayor esfuerzo -** ella asintió con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos y con esa pequeña pero significativa promesa volvieron a aventurarse.

.

La besó repetidamente mientras la hacía volverse de espaldas contra él. Intentaba que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo y por supuesto que ella lo disfrutara. Que no pensara en nada, no habian ideales de por medio no habian categorías, ella habia dejado de ser Princesa y él de ser un violento líder. Eran dos amantes.

.

El vestido, ahora enroscado a su cintura comenzó a fastidiar a Sasuke, asi que pidiéndole permiso a la joven con la mirada, con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a bajárselo muy despacio. Sakura se estremecía con el simple roce de sus dedos.

.

Sakura sintió como Sasuke le bajaba las bragas también y después comenzaba a tocar su clítoris con sus dedos. En un mero instinto cerró las piernas. Tenía miedo, su madre habia muerto demasiado pronto para enseñarle cosas como esas. Y entonces, inesperadamente, pequeñas lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas. Su madre.

.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿te lastimé?** - él se detuvo mirándola con confusión y con aire preocupado **- ¿Sakura?**

**.**

- **Pe-perdón es que…recordé a mi madre** - endemoniadamente, endemoniadamente tierna, eso pensó el pelinegro al verla así, tan frágil que con el mero soplido del aire podría quebrarse. Le sonrió con dulzura. Quiso abrazarla.

.

- **¿Quieres que paremos? - **Sakura lloró con más fuerza, se sentía patética - **oye, no llores…** - él parecía mimarla, le acariciaba los hombros desnudos con una mano y con la otro secaba sus lagrimas.

.

- **V-vas a pensar q-que soy una idiota - **Sasuke rió, pero lejos de que esa risa estuviera cargada de prepotencia o arrogancia, sonaba comprensiva, amorosa.

.

- **Si ese es el caso que seamos dos idiotas - **sonrió. Sasuke le habia sonreído de una manera única - **es algo asi como que me has dejado con las ganas ¿te parece?**

**.**

- **¿No estás molesto? - **el muchacho soltó una carcajada, echándose de espaldas al catre echando una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras que con la otra atrapaba el brazo de Sakura y la hacia acostarse a su lado casi encima de él.

.

- **Es extraño ¿no? - **dijo él en medio de risas pequeñas mientras la cubría con una delgada sábana blanca y se ponía de costado para verla mejor.

.

- **¿Extraño? - **Sakura se desorientó al recibir otro beso más, uno más corto - **a-ah umm…**

**.**

- **Comportarme de esta manera contigo pero supongo que lo prefiero así - **la pelirosa sonrió bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

.

- **¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de ser tan gruñón? - ** era irreal, hace pocos minutos estaban a punto de unirse en cuerpo y alma y ahora se encontraban hablando de cosas tan triviales que hacían sonreír a Sakura como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

- _"Porque no quiero que llore o se preocupe por algo como esto" -_y mientras la veía reír Sasuke supo que habia perdido contra quizá, la hija de su peor enemigo. Sakura se acurrucó a él mientras Sasuke debatía en su mente.

.

_"Cuando te enamores…"_

_._

Cerró los ojos.

.

- _"Ese estúpido tenía razón"_** - **una sonrisa se dibujo en sus ojos y a medida que el sueño lo iba venciendo, sus planes cambiaban con aquel diminuto cuerpo encima suyo.

.

- **Sasuke… - **musitó ella antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio** - te amo...**

**.**

- **Duerme, Sakura - **dos palabras que lo hicieron plenamente dichoso, importante, feliz, vivo. Un sentimiento al cual quería corresponder.

.

No se tocaron, Sakura le dio la espalda envuelta en la sabana mientras él la abrazaba por detrás. Dos sonrisas quedaron perdidas en medio de la noche.

.

.

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Ya se que quieren matarme pero el estrés de la universidad consume casi todo mi tiempo. Espero puedan comprender, no es que no quiera subir capitulo es que simplemente llego cansadisima de mis clases y proyectos y literalmente muero solo para madrugar al día siguiente y comenzar la misma rutina._

_La historia no la voy a abandonar! Estoy muy emocionada por el clímax que esta agarrando y la inspiración está ahí solo que no tengo tiempo para escribir últimamente._

_Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos! _

_En el próximo capítulo: **Tocaste mi alma**_

_- "Ámame...por favor..."_

_-** ¿Sa-Sasuke?**_

**_- Detenme Sakura, si no lo haces yo..._**

**_- Solo quiero saber si después de esto tú y yo..._**

**_- Te haré el amor, ahora y por muchas eternidades más_**

_"Partes de mi alma que no habían sido visitadas, que no habían sido acariciadas, que no habían sido amadas."_

_Brotaron palabras bellas._

_Porque en su tarea por conocerse mejor, un nuevo sentimiento surgió. El amor._

**_..._**

**_._**

**_..._**

_Se que es un poco corto el resumen pero bueno, le da más sabor al asunto jajaja _

_Intentaré subir este Lunes, si veo que no es posible subiré hasta el miércoles. :_

_Sin mas por el momento me despido, espero lo sigan disfrutando_

_JA NE!_


	35. Tocaste mi alma

_**Tocaste mi alma**_

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke había salido desde temprano de la tienda.

.

Se detuvo eternos segundos a mirar a aquella pelirosa que hace unas horas pretendía entregársele. Sonrió, se le estaba haciendo costumbre soltar ese tipo de sonrisas al aire, percatándose de ellas muy tardes.

.

Sacudió la cabeza saliendo por fin.

.

_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_

_._

Sakura comenzaba a levantarse, se restregó los ojos con pesadez y soltó varios bostezos al aire. Entonces se dio cuenta que el muchacho no estaba encima del almohadón, no se deprimió, después de todo no habían llegado a consumar nada. Y aunque se sintió triste al principio, un cálido sentir se acumuló en su pecho al recordar todas las confesiones de la noche anterior. Sasuke habia cuidado de ella y no la había forzado a nada.

.

Se incorporó sentándose, dándose cuenta que al caer la sabana, la parte de arriba para la cintura estaba desnuda, se envolvió rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas.

.

- ** Di-dioses…** - suspiró calmando su respiración. Pegó un saltito al escuchar la tienda abrirse.

.

- ** Ah, ya estas despierta** - era él. Con los cabellos húmedos, notó las gotas de agua recorrer su pecho y tragó grueso ante pensamientos lujuriosos -** ¿Qué? ¿te diviertes observándome?** - bromeó el Uchiha entrando a la tienda, alcanzando un trapo blanco para secarse.

.

- ** V-vas a mojar l-las almohadas** - regañó ella sin mucho esfuerzo y con la sorpresa de haber sido atrapada por él. Sasuke la habia empujado suavemente de nuevo acostándola, tomándola por las muñecas sin lastimarla para que así ella soltara la sabana y esta resbalara revelando su desnudez - **¡N-no!** - la pelirosa se removió inquieta, logrando zafarse para coger la sabana y cubrirse nuevamente **- n-no veas…**

**.**

**- No sé de que tienes pena, ayer hice más que solo verlas -** dijo él alzando las cejas con malicia. Encontraba bastante divertido los gestos de Sakura a la vez que se le hacia la imagen más hermosa al verla así.

.

- ** Eres un bárbaro** - Sasuke rió mientras comenzaba a jugar con la nariz de ella, haciéndola orzar la suya y aunque ella parecía rehuirle volteando la cabeza, él se divertía bastante molestándola - **Sasuke…** - musitó ella terminando de hacer un mohín encantador. Sasuke la premió con un beso fugaz.

.

Los niveles de vergüenza en el contenedor espiritual de la joven Princesa estaba por debajo de lo normal, es decir, llegó un instante en el que quedó hipnotizada por los ojos penetrantes de Sasuke y sus juegos seductores.

.

- ** Solo tienes que pedírmelo** - dijo con diversión el Uchiha bastante entretenido viendo las expresiones de la chica.

.

- ** ¿Ah?**

**.**

**- Pedir que te bese** - Sakura explotó a rojo vivo, pero entonces se volvió temeraria y decidió jugar también, ronroneándole a él.

.

- **Mejor pídemelo tú** - el azabache frunció el ceño y Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

.

- ** Ni hablar** - pronunció él con una mueca de lado y las mejillas ligeramente entintadas de la vergüenza. Sakura aprovechó que no la veía para besarle dulcemente la mejilla mientras sus tersas manos las deslizaba acunando su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se estremeció y cerrando los ojos dejó de pensar en todas las inquietudes que asaltaron su mente esa mañana -** deja tu mano ahí** - la pelirosa no se hizo del rogar, al contrario, le sonrió dulcemente - **Mikoto solía hacer eso**

**.**

**- ¿Mikoto?**

**.**

**- Mi madre** - Sakura soltó un suspiró de asombro. Por fin sabía el nombre de su madre - **eres muy parecida a ella**

**.**

**- ¿Enserio? Creí que era totalmente distinta a ella** - el muchacho asintió aun con los ojos cerrados y una mueca ladina -** la verdad es que me asusta un poco el tipo de mujer en la que voy a llegar a ser algún día**

**.**

**- ¿Acaso eres hombre?** - bromeó él recibiendo un golpecito como premio - **tienes miedo de ti misma**

**.**

**- Me inquieta el no saber, es todo** - ella suspiró -** así como me inquieta no saber lo que piensas, lo que haces, lo que…sientes por mí** - el Uchiha abrió los ojos mirándola intensamente.

.

- **Sakura, ¿Por qué piensas tanto en mí?** - la pelirosa se cohibió, bajándola la mirada, sin embargo no tardó mucho en alzarla nuevamente debido a la mano de Sasuke en su mentón - **¿No fue suficiente lo que dije ayer?** - Sakura no quería interpretarlo como una confesión pero pareció una. Él la miraba con un sentimiento extraño, ella podía llamarlo amor pero…

.

- ** Yo pienso de una forma y tu de otra -** nuevamente suspiró -** al menos ¿sientes algo por mí?** - Sasuke no dejó de mirarla. Pensó que la noche anterior habia sido lo suficientemente claro pero recordó que con Sakura siempre habia un nuevo reto que afrontar. Rió ligeramente.

.

- ** Bésame primero y luego te lo diré**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Hazlo -** dijo él entre risas.

.

- ** E-Eso no es justo**

**.**

**- No hay reglas aquí Sakura, entre tú y yo solo existe desenfreno -** la pelirosa frunció el ceño molesta -** sabes a lo que me refiero**

**.**

**- No lo sé, lo dices del tal manera que todo esto pareciera un juego para ti… mhhn… -** escucharla gemir cada vez que la besaba inesperadamente encendía aun mas las ganas de Sasuke por nunca querer perderla.

.

- ** No es un juego para mí** - soltó con escaso aliento y la respiración agitada, tomando el cuello de ella con su mano para unir sus frente - _"Ya no lo es"_

_._

- ** Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Bésame -** la de ojos verdes abrió los ojos de par en par -** hazlo** - suplicante, ansiedad, un ruego. Era un Sasuke totalmente nuevo, deseoso de poder besarla a todas horas, de quererla, de protegerla.

.

Sakura lo complació uniendo sus labios a los de él, en un beso lento y tortuoso con cierto sabor a romance prohibido y él la disfrutó al máximo, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior demostrando que en verdad los sentimientos que por ella sentía.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Necesitaba un baño.

.

A mediodía, luego de besarse por largos minutos el sueño los dominó.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos de manera natural, parpadeando lentamente demostrando el brillo y la pureza de sus ojos.

.

Un brillo que cobró intensidad cuando descubrió la mano de Sasuke en su viente, abrazándola por la cintura, cuando oyó su respiración tranquila en su nuca.

.

Se viró un poco alcanzando a ver los mechones que sobresalían de su frente. Sonrió logrando voltearse completamente, pero quedando aun dentro del territorio de sus brazos. El Uchiha solo se acomodó mejor, abrazándola con más intensidad para tenerla más de cerca. La pelirosa rió.

.

Sakura necesitaba un buen baño, su cuerpo apestaba a sudor y además necesitaba relajarse. El sol estaba en el punto exacto para ir a nadar un rato al lago, asi que aventurándose, creyendo que Sasuke se habia vuelto a dormir, se liberó de su agarre y se encaminó envuelta únicamente con la sabana que cubría parte de una desnudez limitada.

.

Ni siquiera se habia puesto de pie correctamente cuando sintió una mano jalar la parte baja de la tela.

.

- ** ¿A dónde vas? -** preguntó él con solo un ojo abierto debido al cansancio y con voz modorra.

.

- ** A darme un baño** - el pelinegro suspiró. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos sentándose rápidamente.

.

- ** ¿Y pretendes salir únicamente con eso?** - dijo él refiriéndose a la sábana.

.

- ** Estamos lejos del campamento, no creo que haya alguien por aquí -** rió segura de no ser descubierta mas sin embargó Sasuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos - **¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Ni se te ocurra** - Sakura infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero bastante infantil -** no dejaré que nadie te vea así, ese derecho es únicamente mío**

**.**

**- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga?**

**.**

**- Yo te llevaré**

**.**

Sus advertencias se cumplieron, al llegar al claro que daba camino hacia el lago, en todos los primeros minutos Sakura miraba con diversión al joven líder y su maniática idea sobre asegurar el perímetro antes de dar cada paso solo para que nadie la viera.

.

- ** Apresúrate, quiero bañarme** - dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín de molestia falso. El pelinegro la miró con los ojos entrecerrados del fastidio y con un ligero tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

.

- ** Ya, haz lo que se te dé la gana** - espetó dejando caer su cuerpo a la hierba verde mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente al lago.

.

- ** ¿Qué no piensas voltearte?** - su silencio definitivamente no la tranquilizó, sin embargo, en esas 24 horas que habian transcurrido, Sakura habia aprendido el arte de seducir y aunque aun era inexperta y sus movimientos eran torpes, comenzó a deshacerse de las mangas del vestido con lentitud.

.

Su deseo de ser aceptada por Sasuke como mujer era mucho más fuerte que el remolino de mariposas en su estomago.

.

La falsa molestia de Sasuke calló mientras miraba la sensual y erótica escena de la joven princesa.

.

Las manos de Sakura temblaban y la vergüenza acaparaba su rosado rostro. No llevaba sostén asi que al librarse primeramente de la parte de arriba, sus pechos quedaron al aire. Era el turno de la parte restante. Estiró el elástico y se deshizo de los pequeños nudos del corsé.

.

El vestido de manta, un regalo de Konan, cayó completamente abriéndose en la hierba, y con la luz entrante del atardecer, las luciérnagas rodearon la esbelta silueta de la muchacha.

.

Como un conjunto de perlas, pensó Sasuke una vez que se dio por vencido, una vez que se dio cuenta de que habia caído preso.

.

La brisa vespertina silbó entre el silencioso espectáculo y ya con la pena rimbombante en todo su cuerpo, Sakura corrió al lago.

.

Sasuke la perdió de vista, únicamente se había quedado en bragas mientras con sus brazos cubría sus pechos y entonces sucedió, Sakura emergió desde las profundidades del lago brillante azul, Sasuke atinó a compararla con una hermosa sirena, con su cabello húmedo aplastado a lo largo de su espalda, el movimiento de esta al arquearla y los suaves masajes a su rostro con sus manos. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca a medio abrir.

.

No. Más hermosa que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto.

.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke la miraba desde la hierba, no lo culparía de que se estuviera burlando de ella pues había sido ella misma quien había decidió hacer su escena poco sensual a opinión suya.

.

Pero deseaba ser deseada. La confesión de hace unas horas le había dado valor. Solo faltaba escucharlo de él, con las palabras exactas, sin indirectas.

.

- _ "Ámame…por favor"_ - pensó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras le daba la espalda a él. Comenzó a abrirlos lentamente viendo hacia el agua, entonces notó como las ondas se removieron inquietas desde atrás, para cuando se dio la vuelta ya había chocado con el pecho aquél que la estremecía -** Sa-Sasuke**… - intentó nadar lejos de él pero su mano fue sujetada - **y-yo…**

**.**

**- Me provocaste ¿no es así?** - su voz ronca y aterciopelada, haciendo eco en medio del agua y de sus cuerpos deseosos por sentirse.

.

- **N-no te burles, yo solo…** - Sasuke detuvo sus balbuceos en el instante en que atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y se sumergió ligeramente con ella, dejando únicamente parte de los hombros en la superficie.

.

- **Ya no lo soporto Sakura, he llegado a mi limite…** - susurró él antes de fundirse en un beso con ella. Los dedos indecisos de Sakura cobraron vida al adentrarse en el negro cabello del muchacho. Envueltos por el calor del momento, Sasuke alzó a Sakura haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, quedando ella dos centímetros arriba de él. Con desesperación buscaron los labios del otro **- te deseo…**

**.**

Los pezones erectos de Sakura se pegaban por completo al pecho desnudo de Sasuke, sacándole varios gemidos con el simple roce.

.

Ella acarició su cabello, su cuello, su rostro y él hacia lo mismo.

.

Los frenéticos movimientos de ambos recreaban pequeñas olas, iban y regresaban raudas, emocionadas, como si le contaran al agua lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

- **Quiero tenerte** - musitó él totalmente excitado. La temperatura del agua pronto se les hizo elevada.

.

Sasuke hizo a un lado la pequeña franela de su braga y comenzó a acariciar dentro de su ser.

.

Como en la ocasión pasada, Sakura se estremeció y pegó un gemido al silencio romántico donde solo existían ella y él. El Uchiha, para evitar que se pusiera nerviosa la besó nuevamente con un ahincó ferviente.

.

Él la empezó a masajear, a acariciar, a tocar todos los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo, los que nadie hasta ese momento habia descubierto. Sakura se sorprendió a si misma al escucharse pedir más.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke…** - Ya no se detendría, ella lo sabía, pero lo estaba deseando, esta vez ya no sentía el miedo que habia sentido la primera vez. El placer quizás lo habia nublado -_ "No…es el amor"_ - sus ojos nublados por el deseo lo veían, era similares a los de él, ardientes.

.

- ** De-detenme Sakura -** la pelirosa gimió mientras abría los ojos de golpe -** si no lo haces yo no lo haré… l-lo único que haré será**… - Sakura lo besó esta vez, atrapando sus rostro entre sus manos con desesperación. Recorrió su boca, ella tenía el control - **Sakura**… - soltó su nombre con sorpresa luego del beso.

.

- ** So-solo…solo quiero saber si después de esto tú y yo…** - sus ojos amenazaron con llorar. Ese dolor intenso al verla llorar.

.

- ** Te haré el amor Sakura…** - la lagrima indecisa cayó **- ahora y muchas veces más por una eternidad** - la radiante sonrisa perdida de Sakura apareció luego de mucho tiempo.

.

Lo abrazó con desespero, con pasión, con amor y aquel peso que Sasuke creía cargar en sus hombros se volvió profundo amor.

.

El momento llegó, con sus sentimientos al fin aclarados, se inclinó sobre ella, se deshizo de sus pantalones y bajo el agua la unión fue concebida.

.

Sakura removió las piernas debajo del agua agitada y caliente.

.

- ** A-ah…** - gimoteó ante la intromisión de la virilidad de Sasuke. Él, quien la sostenía de las piernas se detuvo con miedo a pensar que la hubiese lastimado.

.

- **¿Te duele?** - preguntó con temor en su garganta.

.

- ** U-un poco, v-ve despacio** - él asintió uniendo su sudorosa frente con la de ella.

.

Comenzando un marcado vaivén, Sakura habia dejado de sentir dolor para experimentar el verdadero y único placer mientras el agua chapoteaba, iba y venía.

.

Él la sintió un poco estrecha, pero lo atribuyó al lugar y al momento, quizás aun estuviera nerviosa.

.

El muchacho se incorporó un poco sin romper su unión y buscó sus labios, quería besarla muchas veces mientras su miembro estaba dentro de ella; mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo se pegó al de ella para hacer más certeras las estocadas.

.

Sakura lograba contemplar el cielo mientras Sasuke la embestía y besaba sus pechos.

.

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

Mis labios nuevamente encontraron los suyos y se presentaron con aquella timidez que cubre a los besos inocentes, aquellos besos que en la inseguridad de la primera vez suelen reiterarse repetidamente.

.

Y entonces recordé tantas palabras, tantas cosas que procure que debía silenciar pero los olvidé mientras mi sonrisa se anchaba más.

.

Comenzó a susurrarme palabras que pensé que solo serían una muy triste fantasía. Palabras de amor.

.

En mis oídos sonaba su respirar. Era tan erótico, aquello solo aumentaba el placer que como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda mi piel.

.

_- _ **Salgamos del agua** - a pesar del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, Sakura se sonrojó mil veces más al verlo decidido a cargarla y sacarla desnuda del lago. Al menos el agua con su cuerpo sumergido eliminaba un poco de la timidez al querer mostrarle su cuerpo a Sasuke, estando afuera no sería capaz de estar tranquila.

.

- ** N-no**… - se abrazó a él y aun unidos, soltó pequeñas lagrimas de vergüenza. El muchacho, costernado por la acción de Sakura, la abrazó y fue depositándole sensuales y tiernos besos a lo largo de su hombro, donde aquella blanquecina piel lo incitaba a no dejar de probarla - **m-me da vergüenza**

**.**

**- Haré que te avergüences más** - Sakura chilló al sentirse en el aire. Sasuke estaba cumpliendo su amenaza. La Namikaze se cubrió en vano y con los ojos cerrados sintió en su espalda el quisquilloso pasto frío cuando Sasuke la recostó con cuidado - **mírame Sakura…** - la pelirosa negó, estaba sumamente avergonzada.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke…no**… - tan vulnerable, tan sensual. Su sonrisa enfocada por los ojos de Sakura fue lo único que vio luego de que comenzó a besarla nuevamente, ahí, en el pasto, él encima de ella, completamente desnudos.

.

En su tarea por conocerse, no hubo momento en que no pensaran en el otro.

.

Los dedos mágicos de Sakura recorrieron parte de su pecho y terminaron en su espalda, iniciando un galante baile de surcos por su piel, desprendiendo excitación. Una exquisita mezcla de olores.

.

Él entraba y salía de su ser, cada vez más rápido, con más ganas, con mayor fogosidad. Sasuke estaba consciente de lo profundo que Sakura se habia adentrado en su corazón a una escala sumamente veloz.

.

Un sublime place, una maravillosa sensación.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke…m-más**… - perfectamente de él asi como él perfectamente suyo. Sasuke mordía, chupaba su hombro salado por el sudor al momento de haber cambiado de posición.

.

Sentada ella encima, fundiéndose propiamente con movimientos que solo amenazaban con querer nunca salir de ella.

.

Siguieron los besos, junto al trabajo de las caricias y los avisos de suspiros eróticos. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar en uno de ellos la palabra mejor empleada para demostrar todo eso que sentía. Un te amo. Y lo sintió detenerse y mientras tanto ella tuvo miedo de perderlo.

.

La misma magnitud intensa a cuando ella le dijo que lo odiaba solo que ahora el sentimiento que habia dejado en él no era de tristeza. Algo agradable recorrió su pecho. El descubrimeinto del cual ya habia sido capaz de aceptar.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke, yo**… - y la miró profundamente, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, y la beso con una tortuosa ternura que las lagrimas de Sakura terminaron por brotar.

.

(SASUKE POV'S)

.

Yo no pedí nada de esto y sin embargo siempre estuviste ahí. Me juraste amor y me prometiste mil sueños. De tu boca brotaron esas palabras a las que profundamente siempre les tuve miedo.

.

No quería poseer ningún tipo de sentimiento por miedo a que me lo arrebataran.

.

Te abracé terriblemente.

.

- ** ¿Sa-Sasuke? -** partes de mi alma que no había sido visitadas, que no habían sido acariciadas, que no habían sido amadas. Un egoísta con pretextos, eso soy, porque al final la quiero solo para mí. Su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma me dieron quizá esa segunda oportunidad y sin darme cuenta yo ya le pertenecía - **¿q-que pasa?** - me sentí tan pequeño, como cuando mi madre solía protegerme de los monstruos de aquellos cuentos.

.

Recordando su risa, sus manos tibias. La calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Sakura me tranquiliza, al igual que sus suaves caricias en mi cabello.

.

Por unos instantes me sentí diferente a lo que habitualmente era. Me sentí verdaderamente un hombre, ese hombre porque tú tanto sueñas.

.

- ** Bésame** - pedí, como si ella lo fuera todo y yo fuera absolutamente nada.

.

Pude tenerla, pude sentir aquello que quise guardarme solo para mí.

.

Volví a acariciarla, a tocar todos sus puntos más íntimos. Me sorprendió escucharla pedir más. La complací, la recosté nuevamente y me incliné sobre su vientre.

.

Separé sus piernas y comencé a penetrarla de manera rápida, de manera desesperada.

.

(END SASUKE POV'S)

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

Sakura se movía debajo de él, completamente agitada y caliente. Sus pechos parecían dulces para él, besándolos y chupándolo con vehemencia.

.

El placer invadía su sexo, sus corazones palpitaban muy fuerte. Sudor comenzó a notarse en la frente de Sasuke, place, amor, lo hizo sentir vulnerable ante ella.

.

"_Jamás…"_

_._

_"Quiero olvidar…"_

_._

_"Lo que siento…"_

_._

_"En este momento"_

_._

- ** Sa-Sasuke…y-ya…** - la primera imagen de él haciéndole el amor.

.

Y de la boca de él irremediablemente brotaron palabras bellas, frases que murmuraban allá donde sus sensaciones lo llevaban muy lejos y que traducían la belleza de Sakura, reafirmando ese amor, prometiéndole mil cosas.

.

- ** Sa-Sakura…v-voy a…** - asintió sonriéndole y la oleada del clímax los azotó de forma desmedida y brusca -** ¡Sa-Sakura!**

**.**

Porque en su tarea por conocerse mejor, un nuevo sentimiento surgió. El amor.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Dos días de retraso, bueno, no fue tanto esta vez, me encontraba en exámenes asi que buee :_

_¿Creyeron que había dejado inconcluso el capitulo anterior? Pues no ! xD Soy cruel y me gusta el drama._

_Mi segundo lemon, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas, intenté hacerlo lo más real posible._

_En el próximo capítulo: **Te amo** _

_- **¿Hice algo mal?**_

**_- ¡No, no es...!_**

**_- Sasuke...te amo_**

**_- Yo también...te amo Sakura..._**

**_- ¿Q-qué?_**

_"Los pequeños susurros de mi corazón, la cálida mirada que me das, solo necesito algo así, solo te quiero a ti, pero tu aun no conoces mi corazón y espero que nunca lo hagas, para que de esa forma siempre estés junto a mí._

_Sakura…"_

**_..._**

_- ** Sakura y Sasuke han emprendido un camino en el cual, aunque interfieras, no podrás separarlos jamás**_

**_- La débil hija de Minato y el inocentón de tu hermano sufrirán y ni tu ni nadie podrán evitarlo_**

**_- Efectivamente, pero en ellos existe algo que tu no habías tenido contemplado, algo imparable_**

_..._

_- **Quédate conmigo**_

**_- ¿E-eh?_**

**_- Para toda la vida_**

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~..._**

**__**_Una disculpa por el retraso :_

_Ahora que Sasuke ha aceptado sus sentimientos, ahora que puede aceptar vivir una vida feliz a lado de Sakura ¿Podrán?_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Comenten!_

_Nos leemos el** MARTES! (espero...xD)**_


	36. Te amo

**Te amo**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

La llevó cargando en sus brazos como a una recién nacida. La sábana que la cubría acariciaba el húmedo césped debido al sereno. Su cuerpo estaba cálido junto al suyo y sus manos apoyadas en su pecho. Con una sonrisa a medio consumar. El aroma que desprendía

.

¿Qué habrá sido?

.

Sus objetivos ahora cambiaban. Desde que Sakura besó sus labios por primera vez y le habia transmitido parte de su calidez él habia perdido.

.

Sosteniéndola de esa manera, recordando las palabras de ayer. Soltó una sonrisa sin que nadie lo viera y la abrazó más. Sakura sintió aquel gesto y una sonrisa de enamorada se dibujó en sus labios mientras se arrimaba más a él.

.

- **Finges dormir fatal, Sakura** - la pelirosa se rió aun con los ojos cerrados.

.

- **Es porque tengo sueño** - confesó ella abriendo los ojos por fin. El verde brillante de sus ojos debido a las horas del amanecer hipnotizaron al muchacho -** ¿peso demasiado?**

**.**

**- Eres una pluma - **la muchacha se sonrojó.

.

- **Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que pesaba montones -** Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa burlesca.

.

- ** Mentí**

**.**

**- ¿Mientes con frecuencia?** - bromeó ella y aunque Sakura no lo habia tomado tan a pecho, escucharla decir la palabra 'mentir', habia provocado que Sasuke se detuviera inesperadamente.

.

Mentira. La mentira más grande que le habia dicho a Sakura era exactamente esa, que él no mentía ni le ocultaba cosas. Como hace un par de días en los que ella misma habia soltado aquella pregunta de golpe, sobre si la engañaría.

.

Guardaba secretos y aunque Sakura era consciente de ello a Sasuke comenzaba a carcomerle la conciencia y mucho peor, el corazón, al pensar que ahora que todo habia cambiado radicalmente, ella se diera cuenta de todo lo que en principio habia planeado.

.

- **¿Sasuke? -** el pelinegro parpadeó dándose cuenta que se habia detenido en medio del bosque con Sakura en brazos - ¿estas bien? - ella acarició su mejilla y él quiso que permanecieran los dos así eternamente.

.

- **Estoy bien** - pero el temblor en su voz demostraba lo contrario.

.

- ** ¿Hice algo mal?** - preguntó ella con inocencia propia, creyendo que quizá la noche anterior, la cual habia sido la mas maravillosa de su vida no lo habia sido para él.

.

- ** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Es que**… - comenzó a sollozar y aquello solo hizo que Sasuke se sintiera peor.

.

- ** ¡No, no es…! -** las detestaba, detestaba las lagrimas de Sakura, la hacían ver triste igual como se veía su madre hace mucho tiempo. Para calmarla, hizo aquello que estaba acostumbrado a hacer pero con una delicadeza y ternura diferente. La besó lentamente, con cuidado, con amor hasta que sintió que ella dejaba de llorar para rodearle el cuello y abrazarlo.

.

Dejo de besarla en los labios para prestarle atención a su nariz, a sus mejillas, a su frente acalorada, a sus párpados. Sakura suspiraba en cada beso que recibía sintiéndose mejor.

.

- ** Sasuke…** - terminaron por unir sus frentes, mirándose intensamente, tentándose a querer besarse de nuevo -** te amo…** - el muchacho entrecerró los ojos como deleitándose con esas dos simples palabras.

.

Ya no habia orgullo, ni el odio que creyó tener hacia ella, solo amor.

.

- ** Yo también…te amo Sakura… -** la Namikaze sintió que los latidos de su corazón se detenían y que el ardor de sus ojos era pura imaginación, al igual que la recepción de sus oídos al haber escuchado aquello.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué?** - la pelirosa se llevó ambas manos a la boca opacando su incrédula felicidad en forma un respingo. El muchacho tragó grueso y nuevamente la besó eliminando cualquier mínimo espacio que pudiese separarlos.

.

Con ahincó, Sakura envolvió las mejillas de él en un poderoso agarre con sus manos y él hizo lo mismo mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

.

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

.

Los pequeños susurros de mi corazón, la cálida mirada que me das, solo necesito algo así, solo te quiero a ti, pero tu aun no conoces mi corazón y espero que nunca lo hagas, para que de esa forma siempre estés junto a mí.

.

Sakura…

.

_(END SASUKE POV'S)_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Se moría el atardecer y comenzaba a reinar la noche.

.

Aquel hombre que con oscuras intenciones habia logrado permanecer oculto durante mucho tiempo, si es que poseía algun tipo de miedo, usando peones. Madara no guardaba respeto alguno incluso por las memorias de aquellos a los que mató.

.

Su rostro serio mirando hacia la humedad de la tierra oscura se borró dando paso a una sonrisa ambiciosa.

.

- ** Asi que también los muertos caminan en este mundo -** soltó al aire mientras una silueta a sus espaldas se comenzaba a visualizar con mayor nitidez - **debo ser sincero, no esperaba que sobrevivieras aquella vez**

**.**

**- Te equivocas en un punto, yo estoy muerto** - Madara rió levemente.

.

- ** Eres un sobreviviente, por fuego y por agua has superado limites que ni siquiera, quizá, creería que tu hermano menor pudiese soportar, Itachi… -** el susodicho entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

.

- ** Prometiste no buscarlo**

**.**

**- Me traicionaste, un intercambio justo ¿no te parece?** - el hombre se volteó y pudo verlo de frente.

.

Al joven Uchiha que alguna vez sirvió para él le habia crecido el cabello; aquellas dos líneas de la edad bajo sus ojos parecían darle el aspecto justo de alguien totalmente distinto. Aquella mirada era la misma, llena de odio, sin embargo Itachi habia aprendido a canalizarlo guardando siempre un perfil poco sospechoso, como el de ahora. Seriedad absoluta.

.

- ** Haz estado utilizando la inocencia de mi hermano para tus fines, Madara** - el hombre se rió alzando los brazos en ademán burlesco.

.

- ** ¿Inocencia? Tu hermano no posee una cualidad tan débil**

**.**

**- Ser inocente no es una cualidad, ser inocente es parte de la esencia de cada individuo y tu terminaste con la de mi hermano menor** - el hombre frunció el ceño -** tu odio desmedido hacia los Namikaze, eso es solo una mera pantalla que ocultan las verdaderas razones que te impulsan a causar tanto dolor. Esa verdad que ocultas, un crimen atroz que no pudiste soportar cuando tan solo eras un niño**

**.**

**- Impresionante, definitivamente nunca dejas de sorprenderme - ** confesó el hombre con rastro de enojo y arrogancia** - si tan solo me hubieses servido eternamente, quizá ahora no estuviese planeando matar a Sasuke**

**.**

- ** Las cosas pudieron quedar sepultadas en el momento en que traicionaste a mi padre -** Madara abrió los ojos de golpe -** por todos estos años bloqueabas mi insistencia en querer entrar en tu mente, eres un escudo muy poderoso, una habilidad única para un hombre-lobo -** el joven Uchiha comenzó a rodearlo, como quien asecha a la presa -**siempre me pregunté, como es que era posible que un ser humano común pudiese ser capaz de no ceder ante mi alcance al intentar leer mentes. No soy estúpido Madara, siempre supe que Sasuke estaba contigo, porque fui yo mismo quien lo rastree**

**.**

**- Tu alcance mental quizá estaba fuera de rango para encontrarme**

**.**

**- O quizá simplemente sabías que te cazaría. La razón por la que nunca pude encontrarte era porque tú me bloqueabas** - Madara suspiró, rindiéndose mientras una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro.

.

- ** Un niño tan brillante no es digno de ser hijo de Fugaku** - la silueta de Itachi se deshizo, reapareciendo a una velocidad increíble detrás de Madara, quien no se inmutó por el acto.

.

- ** Tú eres el origen de todo, de la muerte de mis padres, del odio que Sasuke siente hacia los Namikaze, de que mi padre se hubiese topado con el que en aquel entonces no era Namikaze Minato**

**.**

**- Dices que no puedes entrar a mi mente ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?**

**.**

**- No entré a tu mente, sino a la del niño que recogiste y criaste al igual que a Sasuke -** los ojos oscuros de Madara parecieron sufrir de asombro, hablaba de Kabuto. ¿Pero cómo? Kabuto era tan solo un niño cuando Madara era un adolescente.

.

- **Tu apellido es Uchiha, tú naciste como hombre-lobo, como el hijo del alfa de la primera manada de lobos que existió -** el odio comenzó a consumir el rostro del hombre ante aquella verdad revelada, la cual él se sabía perfectamente -** y tuviste un hermano mayor, Uchiha Fugaku, mi padre -** Madara gruñó deshaciendo con su brazo la imagen falsa de Itachi a sus espaldas como si fuera un clon de aire - **¿quieres que te lo muestre? ¿o es que acaso has suprimido la verdad dentro de ti?**

**.**

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Nacidos como hombres lobo. El egoísmo y la avaricia yace en el hijo menor al ser descartado como líder de la manada.

.

- ** Fugaku, mi hijo mayor, tú algún día serás el alfa de esta manada y cuidarás del pequeño Madara -** Fugaku era un niño feliz, sin avaricia, la fuerza descomunal que poseía a sus escasos años le hizo llevar a pensar al pequeño Madara que él nunca sería rival para su hermano mayor. Madara no era fuerte, sin embargo su capacidad analítica era superior a la de los más ancianos de la manada.

.

Él era el cerebro y Fugaku la fuerza.

.

- ** Padre, yo quiero ser líder también** - una petición que ni siquiera fue considerada.

.

Madara ideó un plan a futuro, aun a pesar que se encontraban en época de guerra, él planeó su propio destino, sus medios, y los sacrificios que tendría que hacer para lograrlo.

.

- ** Madara, ten cuidado, el suelo está resbaloso** - la advertencia de Fugaku no fue escuchada aquella tarde en la que el menor habia insistido tanto en salir a dar un paseo a solas con su hermano mayor -** ¡Madara!**

**.**

**- Acércate más Fugaku, mira allá abajo**… - con un rostro inocente pero con una maldad inquebrantable que aparecía cuando su rostro se oscurecía - "_acércate más…"_

.

- ** ¿Dónde?**

.

Varios gritos, un derrumbe, lagrimas ensayadas, el primer escenario perfecto. Fugaku habia caído hacia la cascada, pero no habia sido un accidente.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

.

- ** Todos lo dieron por muerto, tu también, pero al cabo de unos años descubriste que no era así**

** .**

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

La vida de Fugaku empezó desde cero, porque antes de que Madara lo empujara hacia la cascada, habia borrado su memoria. Fugaku comenzó una nueva vida, creando recuerdos a lado de aquel niño que cambió su vida y que más tarde se convertiría en su única familia. Minato.

.

- ** Debiste morir**… - masculló Madara de 12 años mirando a varios niños jugar en aquel orfanato - **incluso creyéndote muerto, ni siquiera así mi padre me ha nombrado sucesor -** la piedra en donde tenía la mano apoyada se quebró por la presión que estaba ejerciendo - **Fugaku… te aborrezco…**

.

Las sobras, las migajas, Madara creyó fervientemente en que todo lo mejor era siempre para Fugaku, y lo vino a comprobar aquel día, en un día rutinario de los que solía acecharlo para asegurarse de que se hundiera más en aquel orfanato y que nunca lo encontraran, el día primordial en el que los reyes de Konoha decidieron adoptarlo tanto a él como a aquel niño rubio de sonrisa sincera y ojos azules.

.

- _"Si de alguna manera pudiese matarte…" -_ pero entonces pensó en la posibilidad de usar a Fugaku para ambicionar algo mucho más grande. Ya no intentar llegar a ser líder de su manada, sino quizá hasta Rey de Konoha, estando él tan cerca ahora del actual Rey, podría imponerle a Fugaku cosas de tal manera que cada acción que él hiciera repercutiera en ese futuro en el que solo el propio Madara gobernaría.

.

Y mentira tras mentira el destino de los Uchiha comenzó a caer.

.

- _"Si Fugaku fuese Rey las cosas se complicarían, no me convendría. Minato debe ser quien reine…" _- un poco de diversión mientras llegaba a aquella conclusión, Madara usó aquella amistad e intentó ponerlos en contra uno del otro.

.

Su plan terminó por desterrar a Fugaku, una vez fuera del reino, con el futuro que le otorgase a los hijos respectivos de cada quien provocaría un ciclo de mentiras más elaborado.

.

Pero primero tendría que hacer su mentira lo más real posible, incluyendo la posibilidad de matar a su propio hermano.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

- ** ¡S-Sal de mi mente! -** Madara lanzó un golpe al aire sin mucho éxito, Itachi se encontraba a varios pasos lejos de él. El mayor habia comenzado a sudar.

.

La persona a la que menos deseaba ver, nuevamente habia confiado firmemente como con la muerte de Fugaku. Itachi era ese fantasma que arruinaría sus planes y estaba vivo, frente a él, con una expresión de odio y rencor, la serenidad se habia ido.

.

- ** Has involucrado a gente que ni siquiera tiene nada que ver contigo** - gruñó el de coleta baja -** fingiste ser amigo de Jiraiya poco despúes de que mi padre habia sido desterrado con el objetivo de volverte la fiel mano defensiva de Minato, haciéndote pasar por su máximo hombre de confianza. Esa verdad que has ocultado ahora está impidiendo el futuro de dos personas que me importan**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

Y de los arbustos emergió el tercer involucrado.

.

Sus pupilas zafiro se removían inquietas incapaces de poder creer aquella historia.

.

- ** Tú… -** gruñó con rencor Madara al distinguir al joven de cabellos rubios -** Namikaze Naruto…**

.

- ** Estas vivo…** - susurró el rubio aun siendo incapaz de reaccionar -** ¡Tu maldito infeliz! -** sus ansias por destrozarlo quedaron cortas al sentir un puño certero hundirse en su estomago de la persona menos esperada -** q-que…I-Itachi…**

**.**

**- Lo siento Naruto -** lo sostuvo antes de que cayera. Volvió su vista a Madara - **Sakura y Sasuke han emprendido un camino en el cual, aunque interfieras, no podrás separarlos jamás** - el hombre se comenzó a carcajear.

.

- ** La débil hija de Minato y el inocentón de tu hermano sufrirán y ni tu ni nadie podrán evitarlo**

**.**

**- Efectivamente, pero en ellos existe algo que tu no habías tenido contemplado -** Itachi tomó a Naruto por los hombros, colgándoselo mientras lo escuchaba gimotear del dolor -** y por ello tu perderás**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** ¿Qué tu y Sasuke qué…?** - Sakura asentía con vergüenza luego de un lapso de cada 2 minutos cuando cada miembro de la manada le hacia la misma pregunta.

.

- ** Sakura-chan, entonces ¿tu y Sasuke ya…?** - la pelirosa negó frenéticamente ante la pregunta de Kiba, su cabeza se movía a la par con sus manos mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

.

- ** N-no, eso no es…**

**.**

**- Por supuesto que lo es -** Sakura se estremeció al sentir una mano familiar en su hombro, siendo atraída involuntariamente hacia el pecho de Sasuke -** y aprovechando que todos son una bola de chismoso, oficialmente Sakura y yo somos pareja, para que sus diminutos cerebros lo entiendan, ella es mi mujer ahora y a quien atrape tratando de ligarla le cortaré la cola de perro sarnoso si es precis… ¡itte!**

**.**

**- ¡Prometiste no abrir la boca!**

**.**

**- ¿Qué no ya eran pareja desde mucho antes? -** a Sakura le brincaron los ojos ante la pregunta de uno de ellos.

.

- ** E-esto eso no…**

**.**

**- Eso solo fue una advertencia para todos aquellos que quisiesen acercársele -** la abrazó nuevamente esta vez seduciéndola para que lo besara - **no advertiré por segunda vez, ella es mía y yo le pertenezco de la misma manera ¿verdad?**

**.**

**- S-si…**

**.**

Eso que se percibía en el aire, en la manera en que se miraban, en la manera en que se avergonzaban, para ellos que parecían totalmente ajenos a lo que tres pares de ojos veían de diferente manera.

.

Sakura se dio cuenta al toparse con los ojos de Suigetsu. Esperaba una risa, una broma, una travesura de su parte luego de aquella noticia, sin embargo sus ganas por sonreírle se vieron frustradas al verlo. Estaba serio y hasta cierto punto parecía molesto.

.

A ella le extrañó aquel comportamiento, y ni que decir del de Neji, que cuando de igual manera se topo con sus ojos él simplemente rehuyó de los de ella, yéndose por otro lado y, también estaban los de Pain, que a pesar de que estuvieran serios parecían estar pensando en algo que quizá Sakura no pudo comprender.

.

- **¿Sasuke?** - lo llamó atrayendo su atención **- ¿pasa algo con Suigetsu? -** el Uchiha volteó a mirar a donde se suponía que la pelirosa miraba al peliblanco pero ya no habia nadie.

.

- ** ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**.**

**- Es que me pareció…** - quizá lo estaba imaginando. Negó con la cabeza intentando volver a sonreír -** olvidalo, tal vez lo imaginé**

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…**_

- **¡Naruto!** - incapaz de poder ayudarlo, Sasori al igual que el resto de la servidumbre y de los caballeros del reino solo se abstuvieron a mirar el momento exacto en el que Deidara reprendía a su sobrino con una cachetada.

.

- **Tu…no volverás a salir sin que yo lo ordene!** - el rubio menor con el rostro ladeado, su mirada parecía totalmente carente de emoción, ni siquiera un poco de enojo o culpa.

.

La misma noche en la que habia obtenido la respuesta que buscaba, esa misma noche habia vuelto al que poco a poco dejaba de ser su hogar. Ya nada era igual. Todo era distinto. Su objetivo claro poco a poco parecía ser ahora un sueño muy lejano.

.

Sus sospechas eran correctas. Un solo hombre, un nombre, Uchiha Madara.

.

_"Los Uchiha, son un tipo de maldición ¿no te parece?"_

.

Su tío se lo habia dicho en ese entonces en el que aun no tomaba el control de algo que no le pertenecía.

.

La supervivencia del reino de su padre parecía suspenderse de un delgado hilo, bajo un puñado de años de mentiras. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Pensó en Sakura, pensó en Sasuke y en la promesa que le habia hecho ¿Qué conseguiría ahora? Aunque pudiera escabullirse de la vigilancia de su tío solo para correr a decirle la verdad a Sasuke, eso solo implicaría desenmascararlo. ¿Qué planes habría formulado el Uchiha para ellos en modo de venganza?

.

Si es que su relación con Sakura habia avanzado ¿era lo suficientemente real, lo suficientemente fuerte?

.

¿Qué era verdad y que era mentira?

.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, independientemente de lo que Sasuke sintiera por su hermana, la que más sufriría, la que menos tenía que ver en todo eso, la pequeña Sakura, ahora sería la que más sufriría con ello.

.

- **¡Vigílenlo!** - Naruto no se inmutó ante la orden, siguió su andar hasta su habitación con un secreto en los ojos que no debía confesar a nadie aún.

.

Desde la altitud de una de las torres desprotegidas, la silueta de Itachi alcanzó a distinguirse, y con el silbido del viento Naruto supo que él se encontraba ahí, aunque al alzar la mirada ya no habia nadie.

.

- _"Espero que tengas razón en esto…Itachi"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- **Todos lucen felices por ti Sakura -** la pelirosa dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dejaba acariciar su largo cabello. En ese tiempo que llevaba con ellos quizá habia crecido más. Konan aprovechaba la oportunidad para peinarla. Sakura cerró los ojos recordando los atardeceres en los que era ella quien peinaba el espeso cabello de su madre -** tarde o temprano tenía que darse cuenta**

**.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?** - preguntó la pelirosa.

.

- ** Hablo de Sasuke, que él en verdad tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia ti** - Sakura se sonrojó un poco -** es un tanto cascarrabias, me recuerda mucho a Pain -** haberle recordado al pelinaranja repercutió en que Sakura acumulara una especie de entristecimiento -** ¿Sakura?**

**.**

**- Parece que no a todos les gustó la noticia**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**.**

**- Neji, Pain, incluso Suigetsu, hoy parecían muy distantes, como si lo nuestro no fuera motivo de felicidad** - la peliazul detuvo sus manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior -**Konan-san, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estarles molestando? ¿Acaso hice algo que les molestara?**

**.**

**- Para nada Sakura, es solo que…**

**.**

**- Konan -** Sasuke apareció de repente frente a ambas con una expresión un tanto seria - **Kiba se raspó el brazo al jugar con Nero ¿Por qué no vas a curarlo?**

**.**

**- ¿Es grave? -** preguntó la pelirosa con angustia. Sasuke negó - **yo podría…**

**.**

**- No es necesario Sakura** - soltó la mujer poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa un tanto distinta. Los ojos ámbar miraron a los negros del Uchiha - **yo me ocuparé, ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta?** - terminó de decir la mujer apartándose de ellos.

.

Una extraña actitud ya no solo por las tres personas que habia mencionado, sino también Konan.

.

- ** Todos están actuando muy raro** - confesó la pelirosa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por breves segundos en los que terminó por gruñir para recostarse en las piernas de la Namikaze aprovechándose de su posición - **¿q-qué haces?**

**.**

**- No hables** - ordenó él mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba de pensar en eso que tanto lo agobiaba.

.

De algún modo, estar a solas con Sakura lo tranquilizaba y lo inquietaba a la vez, y no era para menos ahora que aquello que quería cambiar ya era casi imposible.

.

Tomando la iniciativa, Sakura comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Sasuke. Eran mas suaves de lo que parecían. La brisa nocturna que comenzaba a caer le daba volumen, era fresca y tranquilizante.

.

Sasuke habia olvidado la sensación de no pensar en cosas que lo ataran y sin embargo estar consciente de amar a Sakura habia sido la decisión más difícil y la vez más hermosa que pudo haber tomado.

.

Pero su mente no estaba libre de pecado, de culpa. Porque mientras sentía las suaves y cálidas manos de ella, su temor porque ella se llegara a enterar crecía y no lo dejaba en paz. Era intolerable.

.

- **¿Te dormiste?** - preguntó suavemente la pelirosa mientras lo veía de cabeza debido a que él estaba en sus piernas -** ¿Sasuke?** - le retiró los mechones rebeldes sobresalientes de su casi albino rostro y a medida que sonreía cada vez más fue agachándose hacia su rostro.

.

En las profundidades del bosque, cuando ya todos se habia adelantado a volver al campamento, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a besarse con las hojas de los arboles transcurrir alrededor de ellos impulsados por una brisa agradable.

.

Sasuke fingía haberse quedado dormido. Alzando su mano izquierda rozó la mejilla del mismo lado de Sakura, quien aparte de sorprenderse, rió. De cabeza, un beso adoptando la lentitud del tiempo que no parecía transcurrir cuando estaban juntos.

.

- **Hn, pervertida**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? - Sakura parpadeó sin comprender.**

**.**

**- Me besaste mientras estaba dormido** - bromeó él ladeando una sonrisa socarrona aun en las piernas de la Princesa.

.

- ** ¡N-no estabas dormido! ¡A-Además, te pregunte si…!** - ni siquiera tardó un parpadeó en el que Sasuke se sentó rápidamente quedando frente a la muchacha para únicamente besar sus labios nuevamente.

.

Sostuvo su rostro colocando ambas manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Hincados el uno frente al otro, Sakura llevó sus manos a la espalda de él, anclándolas por encima de sus hombros. Tan inesperado, eso era lo que hacia cada uno de sus besos especiales.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Tengo unas inmensas ganas de tomarte aquí, en este preciso momento** - Sakura se sonrojó hasta la medula.

.

- ** ¿E-estás loco? E-estamos al aire libre** - el muchacho rió abrazándola inesperadamente -** a-ah…**

**.**

**- Sakura…** - la forma en que habia pronunciado su nombre la hizo sentir extraña al igual que la forma tan intensa en la que la abrazada. Silencio, esperando a que él hablara -**quédate conmigo**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? -** Sakura no pudo escucharlo porque Sasuke así lo quiso, solo lo susurro para que fuese audible para si mismo - no pude oírte - él no insistió, sin embargo al abrazarla nuevamente quiso decirle que nunca lo abandonara, porque se habia vuelto dependiente de aquel cuerpo con perfecta moldura al suyo, a ese cabello rosa, a sus ojos verdes, a su sonrisa amorosa, a su voz -** ¿Sasuke?**

**.**

**- No es nada** - y mientras la abrazaba no podía dejar de pensar - _"No quiero que llores, por eso…"_

.

La verdad la tendría que ocultar.

.

.

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

.

* * *

_UNA TREMENDA DISCULPAAAA! Una semana o creo que un poco más sin actualizar. Para resumirles, resulta que me amontonaron miles de proyectos, entregas y cosas asi y literal solo comía, ni dormía y asi y hasta hace apenas ayer pude ser libre._

_Espero no me maten!_

_Enserio hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero por cosas del destino y tiempo mayormente, me es imposible. Espero ya estabilizarme un poco._

_HABLANDO DEL CAPÍTULO! Madara por fin revela su pasado y el motivo por el cual odia tanto a Minato y a Fugaku._

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:__** Las mentiras que he creado**_

**_- No, ya no seguiré con esto_**

**_- La traición debe pagarse con la muerte_**

**_- Solo me enamoré_**

**_- Haz que llore, que sufra, que deseé la muerte, que desee matarte, que deseé nunca haberte conocido, que deseé vengarse, solo asi volverá a su reino, el cual esta cayéndose a pedazos_**

**_- Si planeas hacerle algo Madara, juro que…_**

**_- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Causarle un dolor ahora revelándole todo o verla morir sin poder hacer nada?_**

_"Esta es mi historia y estas son las mentiras que he creado"_

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

_¿Tan poco es el tiempo que su amor les durará?_

_¿Que opinan gente?_

_Madara se ha dado cuenta y piensa chantajear a Sasuke ¿que decisión tomará?_

_A partir de aqui se puede decir que empieza el 'arco' final jajaja se aceptan sugerencias._

_Nos vemos el viernes o quizá el sábado ya que creo que estaré libre este fin de semana :)_

_JA NE!_


	37. Las mentiras que he creado

**__****_AVISO IMPORTANTE CON RESPECTO AL FIC EN NOTAS FINALES!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_Las mentiras que he creado_**

**_._**

* * *

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera o al menos eso pretendió al salir de la tienda de Sakura, luego de que la noche los acogiera y ella se quedara dormida en medio de su abrazo.

.

Aun así, viéndola de esa manera, llena de paz mientras la escuchaba dormir la culpa asaltaba su pecho y conciencia. Aun cuando alguien lo estaba llamando, cuando no quería acudir, cuando no quería dejarla, porque esa misma tarde, en la que Sakura dormía en sus brazos, 'su señal' apareció, lo habia convocado. Madara.

.

Su poder de la palabra influyó en asegurarse de que ella durmiera, asi como hacia posible crear fuego o agua, hacerla dormir fue tan facil como culpable, pero no tenía otra opción.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Las noches que pasaba junto a Sakura eran distintas a la de ahora.

.

No habia luna, no habia nada a lo que aullar, los pasos que daba parecían ser seguidos por un mal presentimiento. Todo en oscuridad, sigiloso, prohibido, en secreto; Sasuke cerró los ojos, de pie en medio del bosque cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse.

.

- ** Creí que no vendrías** - Sasuke mostró nuevamente sus ojos, esta vez fingiendo ser serenos e desinteresados.

.

- ** ¿Por qué no habría de venir?** - preguntó el muchacho volteando a ver a Madara a espalda suya.

.

- ** Dímelo tú** - Sasuke frunció el ceño, la actitud de Madara siempre habia sido la de un completo hipócrita, sin embargo ahora parecía estar más serio de lo normal -** dime la razón por la cual no he visto progreso de tu parte**

**.**

**- ¿Progreso?**

**.**

**- El espía que me solicitaste ¿lo recuerdas? No me has preocupado si quiera por él, ni siquiera te muestras interesado en lo que ha conseguido descubrir -** el Uchiha menor tragó grueso -** o es que acaso tu atención ha recaído en la tentación de una mujer? -** algo palpitó en el interior del azabache, una advertencia.

.

- ** No se dé que hablas -** le dio la espalda nuevamente. El semblante que no le quería mostrar era justamente el que estaba escondiendo. Preocupación. Pensó en Sakura inmediatamente.

.

- ** Anhelar algo que no es seguro es una pérdida de tiempo, tu presente es seguro y es el que elegiste desde el momento en que te ofrecí mi ayuda** - Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza **- ¿Cuál es el motivo que te ha mantenido con vida muchacho?**

**.**

Venganza. La razón que lo había impulsado a acercarse a Sakura ahora estaba resultando ser su más grande pecado. Porque ya no quería herirla. Un sentimiento tan oscuro lo había llevado a experimentar otro totalmente opuesto, lleno de calidez, de luz, de esperanza.

.

- ** Tu razón de existir es terminar con la vida del hombre que terminó con la tuya -** quizá estaba ahí, se refería a que la duda sobre Minato siempre permanecería en él, ¿Asesino o victima?** - destrúyelo Sasuke, destruye todo lo que ha consumido tu vida, destruye todo eso a lo que Minato tanto atesora, date el placer de arrebatárselo así como él te lo arrebató a ti**

**.**

¿De Sakura también? ¿Te vengarías de ella? Se dijo a si mismo e imaginársela llorando desconsoladamente no era agradable, de hecho, resultaría lo más doloroso que podría hacerle. Porque ahora en verdad estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella no era simple atracción.

.

En verdad la amaba.

.

A lo que Minato atesore más, era obvio que hablaba de sus hijos.

.

- ** Basta de planeaciones alargadas, actuaremos ya -** Sasuke se tensó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

.

A Madara no le convenía esperar demasiado tiempo puesto que ahora no solo Naruto sabia que estaba vivo, sino que al parecer Uchiha Itachi se habia aliado con él para destruirlo; pero Madara poseía dos peones a su favor y los dos eran sumamente importantes para ellos.

.

Ambos hermanos, Sakura de Naruto y Sasuke de Itachi.

.

- ** Demuéstrame tu lealtad por todos estos años, lleva a cabo tu venganza.**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Te pondré al tanto de los acontecimientos que ya ocurrieron y los que están por ocurrir. Namikaze Minato se encuentra incapaz de interponerse entre tus planes. Nuestro espía es Senju Deidara, el sobrino legitimo de Jiraiya, el tío de los príncipes** - algo palpitó dentro de Sasuke al escucharlo -** lo envenenó** - se burló Madara -** no hay mejor momento que este para atacar ahora que Minato está postrado en una cama sin posibilidad de que pueda recuperarse**

**.**

- _ "Entonces es cierto" -_ la sorpresa en su rostro intentó esconderla sin embargo a su mente venía letra por letra, palabra por palabra de la carta de Naruto. ¿Real o falso? Su respuesta estaba clara - **¿Namikaze Minato esta…envenenado?**

**.**

**- Es lo que dije** - Madara frunció el ceño -** tu rostro consternado me es inesperado, creí que te alegrarías, ahora serás capaz de matarlo fácilmente -** de un momento a otro Sasuke comenzó a sentirse extraño. Naruto le habia dicho la verdad, entonces ¿Qué tan dirigida habia estado su vida desde que Madara lo habia encontrado? ¿Todo lo que le habia dicho era cierto? **- primero debemos deshacernos de la piedra que podría resultarnos un estorbo, Namikaze Naruto, será fácil ¿puedes hacerlo cierto?** - la carga de la que se creía haber liberado volvía a sus hombros de manera monumental.

.

- ** ¿Quieres que lo mate?**

**.**

**- Sería lo más lógico, pero prefiero que lo mantengas con vida para el momento en el que mate a su padre -** guardó silencio y sin embargo Madara estaba tomando nota de cada gesto que Sasuke hacia - **en cuanto a Sakura -** el Uchiha lo previó, que en cuanto él creyera que su vida podría ser diferente, Madara le demostraría lo contrario. El problema era que, para Sasuke, vengarse ya no era tan importante como lo era la pelirosa.

.

Ese día llegaría, en el que Madara volvería a insistir en la venganza. Una venganza que le pertenecía a Sasuke sin embargo parecía ser como si en realidad la desesperación de querer llevar a cabo ese objetivo no fuera de él, sino de Madara.

.

Hacer pagar a los Namikaze, por mucho tiempo ese habia sido su objetivo primordial, pero, rememorando todo lo que le habia sucedido este tiempo rodeado por dos de ellos, llegó a la conclusión de que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

.

Naruto se estaba comportando a la altura de lo que era, un futuro Rey y, las obligaciones que no le pertenecían a él las estaba aceptando como suyas, como el hecho de estar haciéndose cargo de descubrir la verdad de la muerte de sus padres. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

.

_"Somos amigos… ¿no?"_

_._

Una amistad que no habia aceptado hace tiempo.

.

_"Sasuke…te amo"_

_._

- _"Sakura"_ - su imagen tan nítida, verla sonreír por siempre. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta del peligro a la que la habia expuesto, a esa persona en la que no creyó. Sakura era tan importante como su vida, o incluso más.

.

En todo ese rato en que parecía que Sasuke parecía renuente, con una expresión de tensión y angustia, Madara lo confirmó, las palabras de Itachi las supo interpretar tan fácilmente.

.

_"Sakura y Sasuke han emprendido un camino en el cual, aunque interfieras, no podrás separarlos jamás"_

_._

Lo escrudiñó con la mirada. La traición.

.

_"En ellos existe algo que tu no habías tenido contemplado y por ello tu perderás"_

_._

¿Por un sentimiento tan débil? Lo laceró con la mirada. Sin bien Sasuke ya no le servía de nada, aquel deseo de querer destruir cualquier cosa se apoderó de él, incluso lo que no le pertenecía pero a lo que quizá deseaba poseer, porque Madara estaba vacío, como un cascarón hueco, todo eso que no tuvo nunca no permitiría que nadie lo tuviese.

.

- ** En cuanto a Sakura**… - A Sasuke se le fue la respiración al volverlo a escuchar - **ella es la debilidad de Naruto y Minato**

**.**

- _ "La mía también…" -_ pensó Sasuke mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.

.

- ** ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Matarla? -** Sasuke engrandeció los ojos enormemente -** ¿lo harías? ¿Podrías matarla?**

**.**

- _"¿Ma-Matar a Sakura?"_

_._

- **Pero quizá si la matamos ahora no sería de utilidad -** una sonrisa perversa de apoderó del hombre -_ "una Princesa en la torre más alta, custodiada por un dragón"_ - pensó mientras se carcajeaba -** tengo un plan mejor**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Debes decirle todo** - Sasuke emitió un sonido parecido a la conmoción, sus emociones estaban descontroladas y Madara lo sabía. Sasuke lo sabía. Era obvio. Madara se habia dado cuenta **- haz que llore, que sufra, que deseé la muerte, que desee matarte, que deseé nunca haberte conocido, que deseé vengarse, solo asi volverá a su reino, el cual esta cayéndose a pedazos**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- Es sencillo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?** - porque quizá no quería hacerlo, porque quizá todo lo que estaba protegiendo era a ella, porque su mentira habia llegado demasiado lejos.

.

- ** ¿Por qué tan de repente quieres que confiese?** - trató de mostrar desinterés pero el temblor en su voz comenzaba a delatarlo - ¿Qué no ella es parte para acercarme a Minato?

.

- ** Minato no representa amenaza en su estado actual. La mentira que has creado algun día tendrías que revelarla, estoy seguro que lo pensaste antes que yo** - Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con rudeza, casi haciendo sangrar. Era cierto, lo habia pensado alguna vez. Bajarle las estrellas, hacerle miles de promesas para luego dejarla y quizá verla sufrir alimentaria un poco su alma, pero eso era antes, cuando no previó que se enamoraría de ella -** ¿Lo ves? Ese momento ha llegado, asi que…**

**.**

**- No -** Madara frunció el ceño. Miró al muchacho de pie, con la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados, con el estremecimiento de sus hombros mover.

.

- ** ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- No lo haré -** al verlo alzar el rostro Madara fue capaz de ver nuevamente la determinación de la traición, justo como habia sucedido con Itachi -** ya no seguiré con esto** - el hombre le sostuvo la mirada para luego soltar una risita llena de malicia y sarcasmo.

.

- ** Es demasiado gracioso, la forma en que tú y él se parecen tanto -** Sasuke no lo perdió de vista, su mirada enfocó al hombre que por años habia cuidado de él, sin embargo la decisión que habia tomado era la correcta, eso pensó mientras la idea de proteger a Sakura abarcó toda su mente en ese instante.

.

- ** No sé que hablas**

**.**

**- Exacto, no lo sabes, y no lo sabrás nunca -** en un fugaz parpadeo Sasuke ya se encontraba enterrado en la corteza de un duro tronco de árbol. Las gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de Madara en el momento en el que el joven Uchiha abría la boca para dejar escapar un grito de dolor -** escúchame bien Sasuke, enfócate en obedecer**

**.**

**- ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?!** - el hombre lo tomó por el cuello y volvió a azotarlo contra el tronco -** ¡ah! -** Madara estaba consciente de que si comenzaba a hablar de más Sasuke se desencadenaría y las cosas terminarían mal. Su mentira aun perduraría un poco más.

.

- ** Me es indiferente lo que sientes por la hija de Minato, de hecho me da igual si ella vive o muere después de esto** - Sasuke intentó zafarme mientras rechinaba los dientes al escuchar el nombre de 'Sakura' junto a 'muerte' en la misma oración -** lo que no me da igual es tu traición**

**.**

**- ¡S-Suéltame!**

**.**

**- La traición debe pagarse con la muerte** - el joven Uchiha comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Inútilmente comenzó a querer generar fuego con el poder de su mente pero de manera extraña este no se reproducía -** a no ser que quieras que algo le pase a esa chiquilla, emplearas tu papel de tirano hasta al final**

**.**

**- ¡Ya dije que no seguiré con esto…!** - Sasuke logró quitárselo de encima con un empujón** - ¡No voy a lastimar a nadie ni mucho menos a ella!**

**.**

**- De modo que es cierto, has caído en las redes de la tentación, te ha embrujado** - comenzó a murmurar mientras rechinaba los dientes - s**abía que debí deshacerme de ella cuando tuve oportunidad** - aquello lo dijo para si mismo, lo suficientemente bajo para que Sasuke no lo escuchase -** ¡Ha logrado lo que quería, tenerte como aliado, como un bufón mientras ella y su padre se burlan de ti!**

**.**

**- ¡No! -** gruñó el Uchiha. La imagen de Sakura sonriéndole todos los días abundo en su mente y por primera vez en mucho experimentó eso a lo que llamaban quizá, valor - **yo solo…solo me enamoré** - el rostro de Madara se deformó ante la perplejidad.

.

- ** ¿Te enamoraste?** - soltó una carcajada - **tus objetivos fueron cegados por jugar al novio de la Princesa de Konoha -** Sasuke frunció el ceño -** que decepcionante y lamentable a la vez -** lo miró con desprecio -** has marcado su destino en el momento en que fijaste tus ojos en esa muchacha**

**.**

**- ¿A que te refi…? ¡ugh!** - Madara le propinó un golpe a puño cerrado en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, desorientándolo completamente debido al dolor.

.

- ** Yo te crié Sasuke ¿y asi me pagas? ¿revolcarte con esa golfa?**

**.**

**- ¡Cállate! -** inútilmente, el muchacho intentó propinarle un golpe sin mucho resultado -** ma-maldición… ¡Tú no eres mi padre!** - gritó con más fuerza esta vez logrando liberarse debido a la voluntad del poder de sus palabras.

.

- **Una mujer, estas decidido a abandonar todos estos años de entrenamiento por una mujer, estas decidido a traicionar la memoria de tus padres por la hija del asesino de tus padres**

**.**

**- ¡Cállate! ¡Sakura no tiene nada que ver con lo que haya o no haya hecho Namikaze Minato!** - los ojos de Madara volvieron a brillar, estas vez de colores sangrientos, volviendo a arremeter contra el muchacho, esta vez más específicamente a su cuello, como su una mano fantasma estuviese ahogándolo - **n-no te voy a dejar que la toques…** - dijo con dificultad mientras caía al piso de rodillas, porque en sus ojos pudo ver odio, un plan perverso, una venganza que no le pertenecía

.

- ** Aun en esta vergonzosa situación sigues siendo hábil para mirar a través de los demás, ¿Qué viste en mis ojos Sasuke?** - estos se volvieron rojos. Odio.

.

- ** ¿Qué quieres de mí? -** casi le escupió al sentir la mano pesada del hombre en su cuello. Aun seguía sin poder general fuego, agua, o lo que fuese para pelear, era como si algo estuviese obstruyendo sus poderes.

.

- _"Todo"_ - pensó Madara en su mente. Pero él era un hombre con una mente retorcida, que ambicionaba siempre con el dolor ajeno, lo disfrutaba - **¿Qué harías por ella? ¿Aceptarías que te odiara para salvarla?**

**.**

**- Si planeas hacerle algo Madara, juro que…**

**.**

**- Tu serás quien la salve y también quien le cause ese terrible dolor que te negabas a que tuviera** - pausó un momento **- le dirás todo, con lujo de detalle, dile que la usaste, que no significa nada para ti, provócale dolor**

**.**

**- ¡No!** - volvió a apretar su garganta.

.

- ** De lo contrario la mataré** - las pupilas de Sasuke se volvieron diminutas mientras sus ojos se engrandecían -** intentar huir con ella es algo estúpido muchacho, no podrías salvarla de todas manera, incluso ahora, cuando tú estás aquí, su cuello está siendo amenazado por el fijo de una navaja** - el muchacho dejó de respirar **- ¿quieres que te lo enseñe? ¿quieres que te enseñe su muerte?** - le tocó la frente y la imagen de Sakura durmiendo plácidamente abarcó su mente. A su lado una silueta desconocida le apuntaba el cuello con el brillante filo de una navaja. La capucha de aquel hombre cayó, era Kabuto. Sasuke ahogó un respingo de desesperación -** sé anticipar todo mejor que nadie Sasuke, anticipé tu traición del mismo modo que anticipé que te negarías a cooperar voluntariamente.**

**.**

**- Sa-Sakura…** - se removió inquieto **- ¡N-No la toques!**

**.**

- ** Escucha mi plan, si le dices la verdad ella fácilmente va a odiarte y regresará a su reino, piénsalo, contigo solo correrá peligro. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ponerla a salvo ¿no es eso lo que quieres?**

**.**

- _"Protegerla"_ - Sasuke gimoteó ante la falta de aire en su cuello. Pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakura fuera expuesta al peligro físico, incluso que la mataran carcomió su pecho.

.

- ** ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Causarle un dolor ahora revelándole todo o verla morir sin poder hacer nada?**

**.**

Lo odiaría. Jamás lo perdonaría. Lo abandonaría pero si a cambio ella estaría a salvo, a Sasuke no le importaría. Solo quería que estuviera bien.

.

- **Lo haré…-** "_por ella" _- pensó con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Uno amargo.

.

Esa misma noche Sasuke se mantuvo perdido en el bosque a media noche. Incapaz de gritar, de sentir o de siquiera hablar.

.

Al llegar a ella, a su tienda se mantuvo de pie mirándola, contemplándola, pensando quizá que su tiempo juntos habia sido lo mejor que pudo haberle sucedido. Tan especial y a la vez tan corto. Verla dormir, que por las mañanas le sonriera pronto sería una mera fantasía efímera.

.

Madara lo sabía, de sus sentimientos por ella. Habia visto a través de él, que ese vínculo que habia entre ellos era una fuerza asombrosa pero también era su mayor debilidad.

.

.

**_~…_****_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La mañana siguiente llegó con el anuncio de que su crudo deber hacia ella, solo para protegerla, debía llevarse a cabo. Desde muy temprano la miró dormir. Recordaría absolutamente todo. Sus gestos, sus muecas, sus malos humores, su adorable sonrisa, sus expresivos ojos.

.

- ** Sasuke… -** la forma en que susurraba su nombre aun al dormir. Esa sensación extraña no se habia apartado de su pecho. ¿Qué era? Dolor, impotencia, tristeza mezclados. Soltó una risita irónica recordando las crudas palabras de Madara, las cuales parecían tener razón.

.

_"Por eso las Princesas de los cuentos no terminan con el malo de la historia, no terminan con monstruos"_

_._

Rió amargamente.

.

Sakura era una Princesa, hija de reyes, heredera de todo un reino. Él no era nadie. Alguien cuya alma habia sido rescatada casi del abismo de una muerte segura. Él pertenecía a la noche y ella no.

.

Quizá siempre lo supo.

.

- **Tu y yo somos muy diferentes…no me equivoqué** - y sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que habia vivido con ella. De lo que ella misma le habia enseñado. Estaba agradecido -** sigue soñando por favor, sigue soñando de la forma en que lo haces, tan feliz, tan despreocupada…** - musitó con la garganta ardiéndole mientras se aseguraba de no despertarla - _"esta es la historia de mi vida y estas son las mentiras que he creado…"_

_._

Salió de la tienda con el mismo sigilo con el que habia entrado. Era demasiado temprano y aun podía sentirse el sereno de la noche.

.

No tenía sus sentidos realmente puestos en su lugar cuando notó la presencia de alguien.

.

- **¿Estabas espiándome…Suigetsu? -** la indiferencia reinó su rostro, Sasuke estaba consciente de que no podía levantar sospechas. El peliblanco lo miraba desde arriba de una rama de árbol con una actitud completamente diferente a la que solía demostrar.

.

- ** En realidad me preguntaba…¿Por qué tienes la costumbre de desaparecer de noche? -** Sasuke soltó un sonido irónico, cargado de arrogancia.

.

- **Pain se hace llamar eso a lo que yo llamé alguna vez familia y sin embargo te envía a ti para vigilarme** - el peliblanco frunció el ceño.

.

- ** Asi que te has dado cuenta**

**.**

**- Siempre pensé en que si solo fingías ser tan despreocupado y bromista** - Suigetsu bajó del árbol hábilmente quedando de pie, a unos escasos 2 metros de Sasuke.

.

- ** Yo no fingí en nada -** recalcó el de colmillos pronunciados **- acepté porque me considero tu amigo y como tal yo no quería creen en nada de lo que Pain sospechaba** - suspiró -** también lo hice por Sakura** - Sasuke lo miró cuando escuchó el nombre de la pelirosa - **ella no se merece esto Sasuke**

**.**

**- Hn, no se dé que hablas** - antes de que intentara escapar, Suigetsu alcanzó a tomarlo por el antebrazo con fuerza.

.

- ** Ya no finjas Sasuke, fingir te ha llevado a un mundo del cual eres preso** - el Uchiha no se soltó, sin embargo lo retó con la mirada -** ¿acaso fingirás ser el villano cuando no lo eres?**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- La persona con la que te encuentras todas las noches, ¿él te manipula? -** Sasuke respingó. Creyó todo, que incluso Suigetsu le buscaría pelea, que lo culparía, que le reclamaría mil cosas y sin embargo estaba sucediendo algo distinto a lo que esperaba. ¿Le comprendía? - **aun estas a tiempo de enmendar tu error, de ser feliz con ella, si solo tu…** - el pelinegro lo empujó bruscamente.

.

- ** Yo no nací para ser feliz** - musitó con voz grave y compungida -** a diferencia de ella, Sakura nació en un lugar al cual yo no pertenezco**

**.**

**- Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Respondeme algo, Suigetsu** - el peliblanco miró a su amigo con ojos lastimeros - **¿Qué es ser un hombre verdadero? -** la intensidad en los ojos de Sasuke parecía mas bien un intento de suplica por entender. Suigetsu suspiró.

.

- ** Un verdadero hombre necesita creer en algo, pero cuando no encuentra la verdad que busca termina creyendo mentiras en las cuales creer -** Sasuke frunció el ceño **- al igual que Pain desconoce ese gran secreto que guardan, si en verdad has creido en las mentiras de alguien más, tu deberías saberlo, porque eres un hombre con voluntad**

**.**

**- ¿Voluntad?**

**.**

**- Asi es, la fuerza de un hombre lobo ¿de dónde crees que proviene? -** no hubo respuesta -** la fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de la voluntad; un verdadero hombre crea su propio circulo, su propio hogar, cuida de los suyos, pero por sobre todo, ama a su única mujer y cree en sí mismo, no en lo que los demás le dicen**

**.**

**- ¿Y si…la única manera de proteger lo que más te importa es obedeciendo lo que los demás te dicen? -** su tono de voz se volvió lúgubre, gris, apático -** ¿y si la única manera de salvarle la vida es causándole dolor?**

**.**

**- Sasuke… ¿acaso tú…?** - el Uchiha desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Con culpa - **Sakura no se merece esto**

**.**

**- Soy yo quien no la merece -** rió con amargura el Uchiha** - creer mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer, tal vez tengas razón** - suspiró - **Sakura dijo que estabas molesto, supongo que era una señal**

**.**

**- Estoy molesto porque no creo que ella mereciera tus mentiras, incluso si lo que sientes por ella es real, con lo que sea que estas planeando hacer solo vas a lograr que te odie** - Sasuke lo miró nuevamente.

.

- ** Si con ello puedo asegurar que estará bien, no me importaría -** el de ojos lavanda lo miró atónito. Aquel Sasuke frente a él era uno totalmente distinto al de hace un mes - **yo no nací para ser feliz** - insistió mientras se reía con tristeza -** pero incluso una persona como yo, un altanero, arrogante sin remedio, bárbaro, incluso así, Sakura se fijó en mi y nunca tuvo la intensión de abandonarme a pesar de mis malos tratos hacia ella**

**.**

**- La flor más hermosa es aquella que florece en la adversidad** - Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió ante su comentario -** Sakura nos cambió a todos, te cambió a ti, pero no creo que hacerla sufrir sea la solución, puedes intentar hacer algo**

**.**

**- Puedo pero no lo haré**

**.**

**- Pero…**

**.**

**- Volveré al estado del cual nunca debí salir, aunque con ella fui realmente feliz, no voy a ponerla en peligro aunque eso implique lograr que me odie**

**.**

**- ¿Tan grave es la mentira que has creado? -** Sasuke le dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos -** ¡Sasuke!**

**.**

- _"Me temo que si…" -_ le dijo a través de la mente -_ "y porque la amo aceptaré volver a estar solo"_

_._

_._

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

**_LEAN, AVISO IMPORTANTE_**

_¡Yo aquí rapidísimo!_

_He tardado bastante y les debo una trigésima disculpa por ello. Me temo que deberé posponer los siguientes capítulos hasta que acabe mi semestre, solo me restan 2 semanas de clase así que espero que puedan soportar y esperarme para ello! _

_No estoy abandonando a historia, para nada! Solo necesito tiempo y espero puedan comprender._

_En el próximo capítulo: **El lazo que nos une**_

_- **Hinata, yo no soy quien crees que soy**_

**_- ¿Sai-kun?_**

**_- Yo no soy tu hermano mayor_**

**_- Es como si él me prestara sus ojos y me estuviera diciendo que existe_**

**_- ¿Es egoísta no querer que te arrebaten a tu única familia?_**

**_..._**

_- "Quiero un mundo para ti, en el que estés rodeada de flores y que no veas mis imperfecciones"_

_-** Terminé **_

_Hay una corona de flores._

_- **Cierra los ojos**_

_"Crearé algo que pruebe el lazo que nos une"_

_- **Sa-Sasuke...**_

**_- De esta manera te prometo que no importa los años que pasen, mi amor por ti seguirá intacto._**

**_- Suena...a como si te estuvieses despidiendo de mi_**

_ Que el tiempo se detenga y dure para siempre._

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

**_Nos vemos en dos semanas (FINALES DE MAYO APROX) sino es que antes, y una disculpa de ante mano, la universidad me trae loca! :S_**

**_ESTÉN_****_ PENDIENTES! _**

**_Cualquier duda o pregunta me dejan un mensaje en facebook._**

**_JA NE!_**


	38. El lazo que nos une

**_El lazo que nos une_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

El sonido de una cachetada retumbó en las cuatro paredes altas de una de las salas del castillo de los Hyuuga.

.

La mano dictadora de Hizashi había arremetido contra la blanquecina piel del pelinegro, dejándola colorada.

.

- ** ¡¿Cómo te atreves, muchacho insolente?! ¡Responde!** - la mirada de Sai era oscurecida por la sombra de su flequillo negro - **¡Te di una vida, te di un nombre, te di incluso de comer! ¿Y asi me pagas?** - inesperadamente, el pelinegro comenzó a reírse levemente - **¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?!**

**.**

**- La forma en que las personas como él tienden a parecerse a otras -** le mostró su mirada, una llena de enojo -** personas como tú, por ejemplo**

**.**

- ** ¡Insolente!**

**.**

**- ¡Basta!** - nuevamente la mano de Hizashi pretendió golpear al muchacho, sin embargo, fueron los gritos de Hinata al entrar corriendo por las enormes puertas, los que hicieron que ambos hombres la miraran con sorpresa -** ¡Ba-Basta por favor, Hizashi-sama!** - la muchacha de ojos perlas se interpuso entre su tío-padrastro y su hermano con los brazos extendidos.

.

- ** Fuera de mi vista ¡los dos!** - Sai, con la vergüenza y la culpa ante Hinata se retiró en silencio no sin antes lanzarle una advertencia a su supuesto padre - **deja de mirarme de esa manera**

**.**

- ** Ambos sabemos que tanto tu como yo solo merecemos el infierno -** Hizashi afiló su mirada -** la mentira que hemos creado se acerca a su final** - diciendo esto ultimo salió del enorme salón escuchando a los lejos las blasfemas del hombre.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Escuchaba sus apresurados pasos en su intento por alcanzarlo. Hinata nunca habia sido muy atlética, además se trataba de que era una Princesa. Entonces pensó en Sakura, se detuvo de golpe y rió.

.

Sakura definitivamente no calzaba con el título de Princesa obediente, ella era libre, quizá le enviada eso a los Namikaze.

.

- ** ¡Sai-kun, Sai-kun espera!**

**.**

_"¡Yo siempre voy a creer en los sentimientos de Sakura-chan!"_

_._

Se detuvo, dejando su rápido intento de huida hacia los establos. Se viró, ahi estaba Hinata con uno de esos enormes vestidos con crinolinas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la clara necesidad de regular su respiración.

.

_"Sakura-chan siempre seguirá siendo mi hermana"_

_._

Tragó grueso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Lo único que estaba logrando era aumentar la ansiedad de la bella joven de ojos perlas.

.

- ** Sai-kun, ¿po-porque le dices cosas crueles a nuestro padre?**

**.**

**- Él no es mi padre** - recalcó el pelinegro casi arrastrando las palabras. Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la altura del corazón mientras intentaba regular su respiración agitada.

.

La sensación de poder verla a la cara sin culpabilidad. La única manera en que podía lograr que su pasado perjudicara su presente era diciendo la verdad. Pero incluso alguien estoico como él tenía miedo. Ese miedo de perder a alguien importante.

.

Pero también existía el valor.

.

- ** Pero Hizashi-sama es…**

**.**

**- Hinata** - su rostro oscurecido por la tensión. El viento comenzó a correr en una sola dirección, ladeando sus cabellos con la misma fuerza y magnitud -** yo…yo no soy quien crees que soy**

**.**

**- ¿De que hablas? ¿Has hecho algo malo, oni-san…?** - la mano de la ojiperla quedó en el aire en su intento por tomarlo de la camisa de algodón. Sai había retrocedido dos pasos.

.

- ** Empezando por eso** - su valor parecía esfumarse, porque por dentro quizá solo anhelaba conservar a su única familia, aunque no fuera con sanguínea, porque de esa manera sentía que su vida tenía un propósito, porque alguien lo necesitaba - **yo no soy tu hermano** - los ojos de la Princesa se engrandecieron. Sai rió con amargura intentando ocultar su dolor -**creo que es obvio, tu y yo no nos parecemos**

**.**

**- Sai-kun…**

**.**

**- La persona que dice ser nuestro padre, en realidad tu si tienes sangre real, a diferencia de mi** - hizo una pausa -** tu verdadero hermano esta allá afuera** - señaló hacia el horizonte -** aunque quise poder evitar que me importara, aunque siempre tuve presente la posibilidad de que el día en que tendría que decirte todo llegaría** - la miró - **he vivido con esto porque no quería lastimarte**

**.**

**- ¿Po-porque estas diciéndome esto?**

**.**

**- Porque es la verdad y porque no quería que tarde o temprano tu exigieras buscarla como lo hizo Sakura** - caminó hasta ella temiendo que lo rechazase y atrapó sus manos entre las suyas -** se trata de una mentira que no solo me involucra a mí, sino a ti también**

**.**

**- No entiendo…**

**.**

- **Hace 13 años…cuando tu madre murió, la planeación decía que toda la familia Hyuuga debía morir, al menos la esposa de Hiashi junto a sus dos hijos**

**.**

**- ¿La Planeacion…d-de quien? ¿C-cómo?**

**.**

**- Hinata…** - apretó sus manos -** tu memoria fue borrada, es por eso que todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora parece una locura, pero es la verdad que he mantenido callada para no lastimarte**

**.**

**- ¿M-mi memoria…f-fue borrada? A-ah…eso no es…**

**.**

**- Hizashi-san siempre planeó ocupar el trono de tu padre, cuando él murió supo que tendría oportunidad** - dejó de mirarla para centrar su vista al suelo -** hubo un día en el que Hanae-san junto a sus dos hijos viajaron al reino de Konoha; fue en el regreso cuando sucedió todo -** los ojos de Hinata se volvieron acuosos, porque quizá lo que supuestamente no quería creer se le hacia familiar, como un relato con imágenes en su mente - **todos dijeron que el hijo mayor de los Hyuuga murió junto a su madre**

**.**

**- Él… -** Hinata lo supo, cuando lo miró a los ojos y vio la verdad - **¿él está vivo? -** Sai asintió viendo como la pelinegra se llevaba ambas manos a los ojos y la primera lagrima corría por su mejilla.

.

- ** El hombre que lo ocultó se llama Madara y es la misma persona que le está ocasionando tanto problemas a los Namikaze, él planeo esto como una distracción, su verdadero objetivo son Sakura, Naruto y Minato-san**

**.**

**- ¿Tú…tú como sabes todo eso?** - la culpa asaltó los ojos de Sai en forma de lagrimas de coraje hacia sí mismo sin que pudiese evitarlo. Lentamente soltó las manos de Hinata.

.

- ** Porque yo acepté ser un Hyuuga mientras sabía que tomaría el lugar de ese niño** - rió con amargura -** Madara adora usar marionetas y me temo que yo soy una de ellas; y no solo de él sino de Hizashi-san también**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- Madara creyó que ese niño habia muerto pero se equivocó. Es cierto que la orden para matarlos fue de Hizashi-san pero Madara igual tuvo que ver. Tu tío al saber que el niño habia sobrevivido decidió de debía usar a alguien como escudo en caso de que él apareciera reclamando la verdad y fue cuando Madara me encontró -** Hinata sollozaba, ya sin fuerzas habia decidido caer de rodillas al pasto. Sai se agacho en la misma condición -** en caso de que tu hermano apareciese él exigiría la verdad y quizá tendría deseos de vengarse, es por eso que yo fui usado como su hijo, para que el momento llegase yo sería su escudo porque sería chantajeado a serlo**

**.**

**- ¿Chantajeado? -** Sai asintió y con la vergüenza y el dolor en los ojos se atrevió a mirarla.

.

- ** Hablo de ti, Hinata… -** con el miedo al rechazo se aventuró a tomar sus manos nuevamente -** porque ambos saben que mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una familia, es por eso que ni siquiera a Naruto quería decirle sobre esto**

**.**

**- ¿Naruto-san s-sabe de esto?** - el pelinegro asintió.

.

- ** Él me dijo que debía confiar en tus sentimientos y aferrarme a la idea de que tu siempre me verías como tu hermano -** rió con tristeza -** aunque quizá tu,…en estos momentos estés comenzando a odiarme**

**.**

**- Sai-kun… -** el pelinegro terminó de derrumbarse en el regazo de Hinata, humedeciendo la tela de su vestido con sus lagrimas.

.

- ** Siempre estoy…regañando a Naruto, como si en verdad entendiera lo que siente, ahora lo sé. El miedo que tiene si llegase a perder a Sakura, es el mismo que ahora tengo pero más intenso porque sé que te voy a perder Hinata.**

**.**

**- Nee, Sai-kun…** - le acarició la cabeza con suavidad mientras dejaba caer más lagrimas que se perdían -** la sangre no hace a los hijos ni a los hermanos -** el pelinegro detuvo sus lagrimas y su respiración, aun recostado sobre las piernas de su hermana -** ¿sabes? creo que siempre lo supe… yo podía verlo, a ese muchacho que sollozaba por las noches murmurando mi nombre**

**.**

**- ¿Q-Qué? -** soltó con dificultad levantándose.

.

- ** Yo…no sé como lo hizo pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir era como si en mi sueño los abriera para observar -** Sai estaba confundido, desesperado, triste y muchas cosas más en ese momento -** podía verlo… era como si él quisiera que lo viera y a la vez no**

**.**

- ** ¿Co-como que podías verlo? ¿A él?** - la joven asintió.

.

- **Siempre…carga una expresión muy triste, es solitario**

**.**

**- Dices… ¿Qué solo lo puedes ver cuando duermes? -** Hinata asintió nuevamente.

.

- ** Es como si él me prestara sus ojos y me estuviera diciendo que existe** - sacudió la cabeza intentando no parecer una demente - **pensé que lo estaba imaginando pero ahora tu…**

**.**

**- Es su don -** la de ojos perlas prestó atención -** lo he visto** - suspiró -** lo supe en el momento en que lo vi, supe quien era y supe lo que significaría para ti** - la miró con intensidad buscando en los ojos de Hinata algun indicio de que lo odiase, sin embargo, su mirada gris seguía siendo tan pura y preocupada hacia él - **si tengo que decir el nombre de lo que te sucede al dormir, puede ser algo asi como empatía óptica, una habilidad quizá por ser hombre-lobo**

**.**

**- ¿Ho-Hombre-lobo…mi hermano es…? -** y Hinata lo supo en el momento en que comenzó a decirle otro 'hermano', justo cuando Sai frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior -**yo…**

**.**

- ** Está bien, no puedes llamarlo de otro modo que no sea ese**

**.**

**- Pero…** - el muchacho se puso de pie. No la miraba a ella, sino a sus pies, creía que no tenía el derecho para darle la cara -** Sai-kun…**

**.**

**- Él insistió en que yo le dijera una mera pista y yo se la negué - **apretó los puños con fuerza -** ¿es egoísta no querer que te arrebatan a tu única familia? Me he convertido en una mala persona, no merezco ser digno amigo de Naruto, ni siquiera ser lo que soy, solo…**

**.**

**- ¡N-no digas eso! ¡No te digas cosas crueles, Sai-kun! -** en un inesperado movimiento, Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar una vez más -** ¿s-sabes? e-estoy muy feliz…muy feliz de que me dijeras la verdad -** Sai respingó -** de saber que lo que me pasaba no era imaginación mía, de saber que me quieres tanto como yo a ti…de saber que no solo tengo uno, sino dos hermanos** - las pupilas oscuras del Hyuuga se movieron inquietas, y mientras tomaba su mano, se volteó hacia ella con una expresión atónita.

.

- ** Hi-Hinata…** - y ella le sonrió - **pero él…**

**.**

**- Puede que él sea mi hermano de sangre pero tu…** - tomó su mano y la guió a su pecho -** tu lo eres del corazón**

**.**

**- Pero te mentí…les mentí a todos, a Naruto, a Sakura…**

**.**

**- Todos mentimos Sai-kun pero… nuestra verdadera fuerza está en si somos capaces de decir la verdad y cambiar** - él la miró, porque aquella frase ya la habia escuchado antes.

.

- ** Eso es de…**

**.**

**- De Sakura-san -** el pelinegro rió mientras miraba al suelo y lentamente apartaba su mano del pecho de su hermana solo para sujetarla con fuerza y entrelazarlas.

.

- ** Entonces… ¿significa que puedo obtener tu perdón?**

**.**

**- No hay nada que perdonar, tu siempre serás mi hermano mayor -** él se aferró a su mano e intensamente creyó en las palabras que Naruto alguna vez le dijo y, mientras lo hacía Hizashi los miraba desde una distancia prudente a escondidas con una mirada con intenciones perversas.

.

Con odio.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Se respiraba algo diferente en el aire. Sakura aun lo percibe, que el roce entre Suigetsu y Sasuke permanece.

.

El primero come apartado de todos; Sasuke se encuentra a lado de ella, sin embargo no parece tener mucho interés en ingerir al menos un bocado.

.

La pelirosa recorre con la mirada, Neji no está.

.

Hasta hace apenas unos días todo estaba bien. ¿Qué era eso que los tenía a todos en un estado tan raro?

.

Miró a Sasuke, algo no estaba bien, desde la mañana no habia querido cruzar miradas correctamente.

.

- ** Sasuke** - Pain estaba frente a ellos, el Uchiha apenas y podía ver, debido a su mirada agachada, los pies del pelinaranja -** necesito hablar contigo -** el muchacho traspasó su mirada seria hasta Suigetsu mientras lo afilaba con la mirada. Sakura lo notó.

.

- ** Yo no quiero** - soltó bruscamente mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Pain, Suigetsu, la manada y mucho menos a Sakura.

.

- ** No estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento, te estoy diciendo que…**

**.**

**- Dije que no -** Sasuke se puso de pie y mientras lo hacía tomó la mano inquieta de Sakura y la entrelazó a la suya - **quiero llevar a Sakura a un lugar, mi tiempo le pertenece a ella** - la muchacha se sonrojó pero el presentimiento que sentía seguía siendo malo.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke… tal vez sea importante, ¿Por qué no vas con Pain-s…? -** aquel gesto de tomar sus dos manos y besarle los nudillos con suavidad y romance, la habia dejado helada e inesperadamente inquieta.

.

Como si tan solo con besar sus manos estuviese diciéndole que le perteneceía y que quizá sentía su extraña actitud desde la mañana. Sakura solo pudo mirarlo con ansiedad y amor, ahí, a la vista de todos.

.

- _"Tu eres más importante"_ - le dijo a través de su mente. La pelirosa sonrió levemente mientras asentía - **aquellas interesantes palabras que tienes que decirme tendrán que esperar hasta que vuelva, Pain**

**.**

**- ¿A dónde piensas llevarla?** - Sasuke lo supo, que Suigetsu no había permanecido callado y que una vez confirmado sus salidas nocturna por la noche, Pain insistiría en querer descubrir a fondo lo que ocurría, especialmente porque quizá ya no confiaba la seguridad de la Namikaze al Uchiha.

.

- ** Hablas como si pensarás que voy a hacerle daño**

**.**

- ** Siempre y cuando decidas hacerlo** - Sakura los miraba a ambos con desconcierto.

.

- **Hmp** - Pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirosa, comenzó a caminar con ella lejos de los demás no sin antes termina de decir -** yo jamás querría hacerle daño**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un paseo romántico a los ojos de cualquiera sin embargo la distancia entre ellos, desde esa misma mañana, comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente. Él le daba la espalda mientras continuaba caminando. Sakura lo veía desde atrás y aquella misma escena la hizo evocar tiempo pasado.

.

Cuando ella aspiraba a hacer algo por él, sin recibir nada a cambio. Cuando pensaba que solo con el amor de ella misma podía subsitir, sin embargo las cosas no eran así, ya no.

.

¿Volvería a lo mismo?

.

¿A ser dos extraños conocidos?

.

¿Habia hecho algo más ella?

.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué parecía que a los ojos de los demás no estaba bien?

.

Quería el porqué de muchas cosas, empezando por el por qué de su actitud.

.

O es que quizá…

.

- ** Te has cansado de mí…** - Sasuke la escuchó detenerse y solo cuando se volteó para mirarla supo que había comenzado su condena. Con el rostro triste y compungido, con las lagrimas amenazando aquellos bellos ojos, solo ese día parecían no irradiar la luz acostumbrada. Estaba convirtiendo a Sakura en su victima y quiso morir por eso -** ¿e-es eso?** - ella era valiente, ella lo miró a los ojos y él tan solo no podía hacerlo porque su pecado comenzaba a consumirlo - **¿t-te has cansado de mí, cierto?** - rió ella con amargura y por dentro, el Uchiha comenzaba a desmoronarse - **y-ya sabía que…que esto no iba a funcionar, soy demasiado ilusa…**

**.**

**- Sakura…no es…**

**.**

- ** A-Ahora entiendo, porque quizá hay gente a la que n****o le agradó la noticia de que tu y yo…** - y ella se quebró frente a sus ojos y Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más.

.

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de romperla. Con fervor, con intensidad, con desesperación, con amor.

.

- **No hagas eso…** - Sakura continuaba llorando, sin poder calmarse -** Sakura…**

**.**

**- ¿Hice algo malo…?**

**.**

**- Maldición, no, no has hecho nada malo, es solo…** -_ "solo soy yo quien te ha mentido…"_ **-** pensó en su culpa sin dejar de abrazarla - **no eres tú, se trata de mi**

**.**

**- ¿De ti? ¿H-hiciste algo malo?** - Tan inocente, asi quería Sasuke que ella permaneciera siempre, que no fuera tocada por la maldad, por la avaricia, por la venganza.

.

- ** Eso parece** - gimió él con pesar aun aferrándose a ella.

.

- ** ¿Por eso estas asi? ¿E-entonces no es por algo que yo hice?**

**.**

**- No, tu…** -_ "tú no eres culpable de nada Sakura"_ - se dijo a si mismo mientras se separaba un poco. La pudo ver, con las mejillas húmedas y la nariz adorablemente rojo, y entonces todo dejó de existir, ya no estaba su culpa, ni su pena, solo estaba ella y lo graciosa y adorable que se veía, pero sus lágrimas no eran algo que aclamase jamás - "_Porque ya lo entendí… que te amo tanto que no quiero hacerte sufrir"_

_._

_._

**_~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Que el tiempo se detenga y dure para siempre.

.

Él habia encontrado a esa única persona a la que quería proteger sin embargo para hacerlo debía hacerle daño. Maldijo su suerte y mientras se esforzaba por no dibujar una expresión de tristeza, Sakura lo miró con una expresión similar.

.

Ambos lo presentían. Quizá Sakura no podría controlar ese sentimiento de angustia que tenía.

.

Añoraban ser felices en un mundo en el que estuviesen envueltos por camas de rosas, en donde los vanos rayos del atardecer se escabulleran por su hogar que era la frondosidad de esos árboles.

.

En un mundo donde Sakura hiciera muchas coronas de flores, que viviera despreocupada y feliz, y quizá, él estaría con ella, mirándola, como ahora y como la primera vez que se conocieron.

.

- ** Terminé** - con sus hábiles manos. En la palma de las mismas yacía la corona de flores cuyo significado era tanto para ambos -** mira** - se la extendió y Sasuke acunó sus manos por debajo de las de ella, manteniendo aun la unión de la corona.

.

- ** Cierra los ojos** - Sakura lo miró con expresión desconcertada - **anda, hazlo** - él rió queriendo grabar ese instante en el que su agonía comenzaba a brotar dentro de sí, queriendo ser feliz ese poco tiempo que le quedaban juntos.

.

Sakura obedeció sintiendo como él apartaba la corona de flores de sus manos.

.

- ** No los abras** - insistió el Uchiha. Sakura solo pudo escuchar la serenidad del bosque junto a las aves aletear y a los grillos grillar - **ya, ábrelos**

**.**

Lo hizo lento porque quizá esperaba sorprenderse y entonces su emoción quedó ahogada en un gemido dentro de su garganta al ver lo que en las manos de Sasuke se encontraba.

.

De la misma corona Sasuke habia hecho un par de anillos con ramitas.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke…** - el muchacho sonrió grabándose eternamente la expresión de Sakura en su mente.

.

Completamente fuera de sí, Sakura solo sintió el anillo que le pertenecía siendo deslizado en su dedo anular por el Uchiha.

.

- **Tu turno** - de manera torpe Sakura tomó el anillo restante y se lo colocó a él en su dedo anular.

.

- ** E-esto…** - el pelinegro tomó ambas manos de ella y las guió a la comisura de sus labios solo para besarle los nudillos con un largo tiempo.

.

- ** De esta manera te prometo que… sin importar lo que pase, lo que siento por ti seguirá intacto** - La pelirosa lo miró confusa aun con lagrimas en los ojos - i**ncluso si mis palabras son crueles lo que siento aquí -** guió una de sus manos a su corazón **- lo que me has hecho sentir es irremplazable, yo… habia decidido matar todo sentimiento en mí porque creí que ya nada en la vida me volvería a importar, hasta que llegaste tú** - Sasuke volvió a besar sus nudillos con intensidad y dulzura -** te seguí desde aquella vez, eras una extraña para mí porque quizá eras diferente a mí, pero a pesar de no conocerme me regalaste una sonrisa. Te encontré o quizá tu me encontraste mi**

**.**

- **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Y ahora que lo sé no te quiero perder** - volvió a abrazarla, aferrándose a la idea de no perderla. De que su mala suerte solo fuera un juego para que no tuviese que decir adiós -**quiero tenerte por siempre a mi lado, darte mi corazón y ofrecerte este amor que me haces vivir y sentir**

**.**

(SAKURA POV'S)

.

Y me sentí feliz, con mis lágrimas derramabas al aferrarme a su espalda ancha con fuerza.

.

Todos estos años de verdadero amor envuelto en mi pecho. No quiero que desaparezca ni que decida morir. Soy similar a él, soy tan parecida, esta era la prueba requerida.

.

- ** Te amo Sakura…** - reí en medio de mi llanto -** desde que te vi creo, mi corazón el cual creía muerto, comenzó a palpitar. Tú hiciste que naciera algo en mí, y día con día te encargaste de que ese sentimiento creciera más y más** - y lo escuché reír a él por encima de mi hombro, mientras sentía su respiración cerca de mi cuello - **Te adueñaste de mi -**seguía riendo y yo fui muy feliz al escucharlo -** a pesar de que soy una mala persona tú…**

**.**

**- N-no… -** es tan dulce, lo siento tan frágil, similar a mí, sin duda -** cu-cuando estoy contigo olvido por completo quien soy, dejo de ser una Princesa para ser solamente Sakura** - me separo un poco y puedo ver su mirada dulce y su sonrisa tierna -** por el simple hecho de que seas feliz, de tenerte aquí a mi lado, hace que sienta que mi vida esté llena de lo que necesito y quiero…**

**.**

**- Lo que quiero es a ti, para siempre…** - lo supe bien.

.

Cuando besó mis labios por primera vez, por segunda y tercera vez. Y mientras él me abraza está sosteniendo mi vida, que le pertenece también.

.

Nos conocimos por casualidad, pero nuestro vínculo no es accidental

.

_(END SAKURA POV'S)_

_._

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

_._

Por favor. Déjame protegerla. Haz que sueñe en un mundo en el que no llore. Que sea feliz y que no deje de sonreír. Ese mundo en el que no se angustie por alguien como yo, aunque, quisiera que fuera lo contrario.

.

Tengo que asumir el riesgo para que estés bien. Tal vez si no nos hubiésemos conocido no te habría hecho tanto daño, pero de no haberlo hecho lo poco que quedaba de mi hubiese desaparecido.

.

Te abracé con fuerza, por última vez. Para que este momento no desaparezca, por favor, alguien del cielo, dame valor, porque en cuanto la suelte no la volveré a ver.

.

- _"Perdóname por favor…Sakura…" _- pensé para mí mismo - **te amo…** - solté con voz ahogada.

.

- **También yo… -** _"Dímelo"_ - pensé nuevamente, supliqué **- te amo tanto, Sasuke…** - la escuché decir y aquellas palabras serian mi fuerza para poder sin ella sobrevivir.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_¡He vuelto y con nuevas fuerzas revitalizadas!_

_He salido muy bien en mis exámenes. Otra años escolar que se va, veamos como me va este que viene, pero por lo pronto, 3 meses de vacaciones merecidos! -w-_

_De ahora en adelante me meteré de lleno a la historia para terminarla como se debe._

_En el próximo capítulo:** Corre y vive**_

_-** ¿Cómo sigue Naruto?**_

**_- Parece que poco a poco va perdiendo un propósito por el cual luchar _**

_..._

_- **Pain...**_

**_- Nos han estado siguiendo_**

**_- ¡Sasuke!_**

**_- ¡Me quedaré a pelear!_**

**_- ¡Protege eso que tanto amas, protegelo!_**

_..._

_-** Si te pones a pensar, el verdadero villano de este crimen tan atroz, no es otro más que tú **_

**_- ¡Kabuto!_**

**_- ¿Sufrirías Sasuke-kun?_**

**_- ¡Detente!_**

_Color rojo sangre predominó encima del cuello de Sakura, junto al sonido de algo desgarrándose a gran velocidad. Las manos de Kabuto manchadas de sangre junto a su sonrisa oscurecida perversa. El aire dejó de soplar y dejó que Sasuke comenzara a gritar._

_-** ¡SAKURAAAA!**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_****__Soy muy cruel, lo siento jajaja_

_Nos vemos el próximo miércoles, retomaré los mismo días de actualización asi que no se preocupen, por otro lado..._

_¿Alguien ve Shingeki no Kyojin? Creo que ya tenía tiempo en que no veía un anime tan bueno que sacara la obsesión de mi hahaha, para quienes no lo hayan visto, lo recomiendo enormemente._

_Nos vemos, JA NE!_

_Esta vez me comprometeré a responder a sus comentarios C:_


	39. Corre y vive

**_Corre y vive_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

El cielo está nublado, parece que quiere llorar por alguna razón.

.

- ** Sakura** - parpadeó dejando de analizar el horizonte a través de sus extraños ojos - **¿estás lista?**

**.**

**- Ah si, me distraje -** se disculpó sonriéndole. A partir de ese momento, las horas con ella eran primordiales. Sasuke le sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

.

- ** Si vas a distraerte, que sea en mí** - la pelirosa asintió sonrojada. Corriendo a alcanzarlo mientras caminaban.

.

Habia amanecido a su lado. Su felicidad desbordaba sin embargo habia algo en el día, en el aire, en todo que la hacia sentir extraña. Un presentimiento que no podía explicar pero quizá podía calmar tomando la mano de Sasuke.

.

El Uchiha lo supuso, cuando la vio de reojo con una expresión de inquietud, volvió a mirar al frente mientras nuevamente su pecho hacia una mala jugada. Culpa. Se estaba haciendo insoportable, pues a medida que avanzaban se acercaba más la hora.

.

Ya nadie confiaba en él, o al menos eso supuso esa misma mañana cuando Suigetsu lo miraba con tragedia, cuando Pain lo miró con severidad sin dirigirle palabra alguna, cuando Konan se lamentó a través de su mirada mostrándole tristeza, incluso Neji quien lo miraba de manera glacial.

.

Soltó una risita irónica. Era la misma situación que cuando ni siquiera habia conocido a Sakura. Una actitud que nadie soporta, la que todos odian, se estaba volviendo a convertir en lo que era. Un maldito hijo de puta.

.

- ** Ven** - tomó la mano de Sakura entrelazándola a la suya.

.

Quizá Pain ya lo habia anticipado.

.

- ** ¿Estás bien? -** preguntó ella quien caminaba a su lado. La razón de su pregunta radicaba en que habia apretado su mano mas de lo normal, Sasuke solía hacer eso cuando estaba inquieto o ansioso.

.

- ** Si -** y esa fue su respuesta durante los próximo 10 minutos en los que no habló. Suspiró - **Pain es…una buena persona**

**.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**.**

- ** "Lo es"** - se dijo a si mismo, por lo mismo que él ya sabía sobre su traición aunque no con detalle, quizá escuchó de Suigetsu su plan sobre querer abandonar a Sakura por su propio bien, lo que dejaba a pensar que un peligro los acechaba. Por eso habia ordenado moverse de lugar, permanecer en el mismo campamento solo los exponía a peligro. Rió - _"el peligroso soy yo" -_ queriendo huir quizá para protegerlos, porque era un acierto que Pain lo quería quizá como su hermano menor y un sentimiento similar le pertenecía a Sakura, quizá a ambos los veía del mismo modo, como personas importantes para él y ese era el motivo por el que ahora emprendían un viaje sin destino, porque Pain quería evitar esa desgracia - _"hn, no hay nada que puedas hacer…"_ - lo miró, a su espalda que iba encabezando a todos - _"pero gracias por intentarlo…"_

_._

Pain sintió su mirada y volteó. No habia odio en sus ojos, aun no, tan solo un destello preocupante y hasta quizá un lamento que no le pertenecía.

.

- _ "En verdad…gracias…" -_ Sasuke sostuvo su mirada mientras ladeaba una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Pain entrecerró los ojos confundido hasta que el Uchiha dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en Sakura para besar su frente con ternura infinita.

.

- ** ¿Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Te amo** - Sasuke lo siente amargo, como un dolor en la garganta o un golpe en el pecho. No quiere despedirse, no aún, ni de ella ni de nadie.

.

- ** Y-yo también pero… ¿estás bien?** - le sonríe, no quiere que llore.

.

- ** Si, no te preocupes**

**.**

¿Cuánto dolor es capaz de soportar un hombre? ¿Habrá algun límite? Bueno, la respuesta la tendría muy pronto.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Su objetivo está claro y sus intenciones igual. Presionar hasta provocar dolor y llanto, ese era su plan. El tiempo era primordial y sospechaba que quizá Sasuke no tendría la fuerza para llevar a cabo su promesa.

.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Esa niña, Namikaze Sakura, era como un dolor de cabeza para él. Uno que debía desaparecer, es por eso que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo. No se detendría a esperar una segunda traición por parte del pelinegro, es por eso que lo orillaría a que apresurará ese trago amargo que él disfrutaría con placer.

.

- ** Los quiero separados hoy mismo, ya sabes que hacer Kabuto -** el inexpresivo muchacho de lentes lo miraba -** ¿tienes algo que decirme?**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**.**

**- Por tu mirada, comienza a asimilarse a la de los Uchiha** - el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos -** ¿sabes lo que te sucederá si desobedeces, no es así?**

**.**

**- Hn, no existe algo que puedas arrebatarme** - ironizó él dándose media vuelta para irse a cumplir el capricho de Madara -** ya me lo has arrebatado todo a mi también** - dijo para sí mismo mientras su mirada se oscurecía y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** No lo entiendo, es como si hubiese evaporado todas las Manticoras**

**.**

**- ¿Has buscado como se debe?** - la pregunta de aquella chica de cabello castaño, a la cual Gaara no habia tenido el placer de ver antes, lo hizo gruñir.

.

- ** Estas dudando de mi excelente capacidad para rastrear, campesina, en primer lugar fui yo quien encontró a la Princesa la primera vez y en segunda…**

**.**

- ** Basta Gaara, Matsuri-chan solo está preocupada por el Rey -** lo reprendió Sasori. Gaara se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

.

Siendo el hermano mayor parecía que habia perdido toda autoridad desde que Sasori habia comenzado a vivir en el castillo de los Namikaze.

.

- ** Si el veneno de la Mantícora no es posible hacer un antídoto** - confesó Kakashi.

.

- ** ¿Cómo sigue Naruto-san?** - preguntó Matsuri esperando no ser imprudente.

.

Desde que Deidara habia prohibido su salida del castillo, el joven rubio se la pasaba en la habitación de su padre, con la mirada completamente perdida y apagada. Solo de vez en cuando salía de ahí para enterarse de lo que sucedía en el exterior y casos como el de hoy, que al no poder él salir del castillo, habia mandado a Kakashi a investigar sobre el progreso de la cacería del veneno de la Mantícora para su padre.

.

- ** Parece que poco a poco va perdiendo un propósito por el cual luchar -** dijo Sasori con voz apagada.

.

- ** ¿Qué?** - Matsuri alzó la voz, indignándose y levantándose del par de cajas de donde estaba sentada -** ¿Motivo para luchar? ¡¿Y que es Sakura para él?! ¡Ella es motivo suficiente para…!**

**.**

**- Matsuri-chan, es diferente, sabes que no quise decir eso** - se disculpó el pelirrojo de ojos chocolate. Gaara, quien habia decidido ya no meterse en la conversación, miró a la chica. A juzgar por su voz cortada y temblorosa, quizá estaba a punto de llorar -** Naruto tiene una responsabilidad enorme ahora en sus hombros**

**.**

**- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero…Pero nadie se ha puesto a pensar en lo doloroso que va a ser para Sakura si se entera de todo esto! ¡Nadie piensa en ella…! ¡¿Porqué…?!** - comenzó a llorar.

.

- **Matsuri-san, por favor, baje la voz, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí** - pidió Kakashi.

.

Si se habia reunido ahí porque era quizá, el único lugar desconocido para Deidara en donde podrían encontrarse. La tienda de la familia de la de cabello castaño, quien ahora no podía parar de llorar.

.

Gaara la miró, y hasta cierto punto ver llorar a esa desconocida se le hizo incomodo. Suspiró.

.

- ** Vaya tacto de lija que tienen los hombres que viven en el castillo del Rey** - tanto Sasori como Kakashi lo miraron sorprendidos. La única confundida fue Matsuri quien, al alzar la mirada para ver al pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, este la mirada fijamente -** deja de llorar, eso tampoco solucionara todo este enorme problema** - ella pareció entender a medida que se secaba las lagrimas. Aquel rudo gesto de aquel extraño le habia parecido hasta cierto punto, amable.

.

- ** Ti-tienes razón, lo siento**

**.**

**- Bueno, en todo caso creo que tienes razón** - hablo Sasori -** ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la desaparición de Sakura**

**.**

**- Ella…ella está bien** - dijo la castaña terminando de secarse las ultimas lagrimas -** estoy seguro de ello, Sakura es fuerte, más fuerte que nadie**

**.**

**- Debemos confiar en nuestros Príncipes** - dijo el peligris.

.

- ** Si…solo…resta esperar al destino**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Se detuvieron de repente, del mismo modo en el que el aire dejó de soplar.

.

- ** Espera** - Sasuke detuvo el caminar de Sakura colocando su brazo frente a ella con el afán de protegerla.

.

- ** ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Pain…** - musitó Suigetsu al de ojos lila en señal de haberse dado cuenta de algo.

.

- ** Nos han estado siguiendo**

**.**

**- ¿Siguiendo? ¿Quie…?** - la pregunta de Konan quedó inconclusa justo en el momento en el que un árbol caí quiso aplastarla mientras caía estrepitosamente.

.

- ** ¡Konan-san! -** alcanzó a gritar la pelirrosa. La manada se dispersó y la Namikaze solo pudo alcanzar a ver como la peliazul habia sido rescatada por Pain.

.

Sasuke habia cogido a Sakura en acto de reflejo, pegado saltos hacia atrás mientras esperaba que los escombros y el polvo lo dejaran ver.

.

_"Ella…va…a morir…aquí…"_

_._

Escuchó con claridad en su mente para luego escuchar un zumbido insoportable. Todos, por instinto se cubrieron los oídos y solo cuando la espesa nube tras lo escombros comenzó a despejarse Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de las intenciones de esa emboscada tan inesperada.

.

Alargar la separación, aquello habia sido el peor error que Sasuke pudo cometer.

.

- ** ¡Cuidado Sakura-chan!** - gritó Kiba desde algun punto ciego en el que logro ver como una lluvia de flechas ibas dirigida hacia ella y hacia Sasuke.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke!** - Gritó Pain, dándose cuenta de que la emboscada no era para todos, sino para ellos dos, para Sasuke y Sakura. Lo supo en el momento en que pudo darse cuenta de que ellos eran la distracción.

.

Un grupo de lobos salvajes se habian aglomerado con ellos y lo que parecía ser quien los guiaba habia acorralado al Uchiha y a la Namikaze lejos del resto.

.

- ** ¡Pain, abajo!** - una cadena similar a la que solían usar las Sombras se enredó en la pierna del pelinaranja arrastrándolo del costado de Konan por todo el suelo.

.

- ** ¡Pain! -** gritó Sasuke desde los metros que los separaban. Intentando dar un paso con el único propósito de mostrar sus intenciones al ayudarlo.

.

- ** ¡No vengas! -** gritó el Pelinaranja logrando zafarse de la cadena de la Sombra con sus garras, haciendo uno de la misma arma de la criatura para amarrarla y tumbarla al piso **- ¡Largate de aquí, ahora!**

**.**

- _ "¿¡Qué?!"_ - los miembros de su manada comenzaron a alinearse en fila, separándolos de los lobos salvajes y las Sombras que los enfrentaban de frente. Ser útil, demostrar su valor, demostrar su lealtad hacia Pain, querer ayudarlo, proteger a sus hombres, Sasuke, al querer seguir sus instintos avanzó hacia donde se originaba la batalla hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura apretar la suya; volteó a mirarla, presa del miedo y la preocupación -_ "Sakura…"_ - Sasuke sabía de lo que se trataba todo eso. Madara lo estaba acorralando, lo estaba amenazando jugando no solo con poner en riesgo su vida sino también la de Sakura y la de su manada.

.

_"Si no le dices la verdad, yo lo haré"_

_._

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

.

- ** ¡Vete Sasuke!**

**.**

**- ¡No, me quedaré a pelear!**

**.**

**- ¡No seas idiota, ahora tienes algo a lo cual quieres proteger! -** y se refería a Sakura. Pain lo sabía todo, sobre su traición, sobre su romance con Sakura, sobre sus secretos, sobre sus temores, sobre aquel nuevo sentimiento que habia logrado definir, el amor - **¡Protege eso que tanto amas, protegelo!**

**.**

**- Pain-san…** - musitó la pelirosa aun sin comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.

- ** ¡Vayanse ya, par de idiotas! -** Sasuke apretó su puño izquierdo con extrema fuerza mientras sus colmillos debido a la impotencia comenzaban a brotar.

.

Eso a lo que llaman líder.

.

Sasuke afirmó su agarra a la mano de Sakura y comenzó a correr con ella entre la maleza del bosque.

.

- **¿S-Sasuke…? Pe-Pero Pain-san…**

**.**

- **¡Solo corre!** - y mientras lo hacia comenzó a arrepentirse de las miles de veces en que nunca creyó en las palabras de aquel hombre. Si bien Pain no era nada suyo, parecía si serlo en actos, palabras y sentimientos. Porque incluso alguien como él, quien habia perdido a toda su familia, habia ganado otra en el momento en que vio bondad en aquel par de ojos lilas hace ya un par de años - _"perdóname…Pain…"_

_._

- _"Solo corre Sasuke…"_ - lo escuchó en su mente - _"vive…" - _no quiso creer que serían sus últimas palabras hasta que una explosión se producto detrás de ellos.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Nubes de humo en medio del eco de la explosión que no parecía querer cesar.

.

Aturdido y desorientado, logró recobrar la postura al pensar únicamente en Sakura.

.

- _ "¿Sakura…?"_ - sus ojos permanecían de color rojo haciendo esfuerzo por encontrarla - _"¡Sakura!"_ - sus desesperadas pupilas lograron verla tumbada en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. Sin pensar si tenía alguna herida de gravedad se puso de pie para correr hasta ella, mas tarde fue al caer nuevamente en los verdaderos propósitos de esa emboscada.

.

- ** Yo no me movería si fuera tú, Sasuke-kun** - la capa del agresor líder cayó justo en el momento en que se hincó solo para acariciar el rostro adolorido de la joven con el propósito de encender más al Uchiha.

.

- ** ¡No la toques! -** gritó el pelinegro casi desgarrándose la garganta.

.

- ** Entonces no avances más** - Sasuke dudó hasta el segundo en el que Kabuto apuntaba con un kunai el cuello de Sakura **- yo no advierto por segunda vez**

**.**

**- Tú… maldita serpiente…** - soltó el Uchiha con odio e impotencia. Con preocupación **- ¡Baja esa arma!**

**.**

**- Ah ah, no eres quien para decirme que hacer** - Sasuke comenzó a hiperventilar cuando el peliblanco tomó por los cabellos de manera brusca a la Namikaze, alzándola en contra de su voluntad - **en verdad es hermosa, ya veo porque te fijaste en ella** - y mientras decía aquello paseó el fijo del arma por su rostro.

.

- ** ¡Kabuto!** - soltó el pelinegro con odio, intentando inútilmente reprimirse en ir y arrancarle la cabeza **- ¡Maldición, suéltala!**

**.**

**- Si te pones a pensar, Sasuke-kun, el verdadero villano de este crimen tan atroz, jugar con un corazón tan puro como el de ella, no es otro más que tú**

**.**

**- Hnn…** - soltó un gemido de dolor la pelirosa aun no completamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Comenzaba a distinguir voces, entre ellas la de Sasuke.

.

El muchacho estuvo pendiente a cada segundo del semblante de Sakura, Kabuto definitivamente la estaba jalando bruscamente. Se maldijo por no poder hacer nada.

.

- _"¡Sakura!"_ - **¡Suéltala maldita sea!**

**.**

**- ¿Sufrirías Sasuke-kun? -** y la alzó más desde los cabellos tentando su cuello con el kunai solo para exponer lo que sucedería si la cortara. A Sasuke se le fue la respiración, al verla con aquel semblante de dolor y débil.

.

- _ "¿E-en que momento…?"_ - porque por un segundo se sintió a salvo, se sintió que podría justificar aquella trágica pérdida en su niñez con aquel sentimiento nuevo que habia llegado a su vida - "_¿e-en que momento la solté…?"_ - debió haber sido durante la explosión, sin embargo pudo haberla sujetado más fuerte, con más firmeza, pero la soltó y se la habia entregado prácticamente a la boca de esa serpiente _- "¡Maldición!"_

_._

- ** Ya sufriste una vez y lo superaste ¿Qué haría la diferencia si la matara frente a tus ojos?**

**.**

**- ¡Detente! -** se desgarró la garganta - **¡Si le haces daño juro que…! -** y los colores del bosque se destiñeron hasta volverse grises, dejando al único color rojo sangre predominar encima del cuello de Sakura, junto al sonido de algo desgarrándose a gran velocidad. Las manos de Kabuto manchadas de sangre junto a su sonrisa oscurecida perversa. El aire dejó de soplar y dejó que Sasuke comenzara a gritar -** ¡SAKURAAAAAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Su cuerpo yacería sin un lugar al fueran para recordarla, al igual que sus padres, sin un sepulcro digno.

.

Los característicos ojos de Sasuke, los que alguna vez no parecía querer volver a mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción o excitación, ahora estaban abiertos desmedidademente mirando a la tierra bajo sus rodillas.

.

¿Asi habia terminado? Con su apacible rostro que parecía dormido con la única diferencia que estaba frío y manchado de sangre.

.

Sasuke era incapaz de razonar, incapaz de sentir, incapaz de llorar.

.

Sakura habia…

.

- ** ¿Muerto?... ¿o tu que piensas, Sasuke-kun?** - para cuando el rostro encolerizado, adolorido, roto, atemorizado de Sasuke habia sido alzado, Kabuto ya no estaba a lado del cuerpo inerte de Sakura, ni siquiera ella yacía muerta. Volteó violentamente hacia el lado contrario y ahí estaban ambos.

.

Con la misma sonrisa perversa y con esa mano que hace unos minutos habia sido la asesina del cuello de Sakura.

.

- ** S-Saku…** - ahí estaba ella, en la misma posición, inconsciente desde que la explosión los habia separado. Ilesa, con su color característico, sin rastro de sangre y su respiración, era débil, pero habia vida dentro de ella -_ "¿q-que demonios…?"_

_._

- ** Creo que nunca me pusiste la debida atención, Sasuke, ni tú, ni Madara -** el semblante del peliblanco dejó de ser burlesco para tornarse serio -** me resulta placentero poder jugar con tu mente ahora que te vez tan vulnerable -** sonrió con maldad y nuevamente, como anteriormente habia hecho, acarició el rostro de Sakura **- todo por ella**

**.**

**- ¡SAKURA!**

**.**

**- Lo que viste fue lo que sería su muerte en caso de que asi lo hubiese decidido yo ¿entiendes? Te mostré tu mayor miedo en ese momento**

**.**

- ** T-tu…¡Eres un maldito! -** se apresuró a ponerse de pie y correr hasta él.

.

- ** ¡Da un paso más, Uchiha Sasuke, y juro que esta vez no serán ilusiones las que veras!** - ahí estaba de nuevo, el kunai en el cuello de la pelirosa -** la mataré, lentamente ante tus ojos, solo para deleitarme de lo incompetente que te sentiras al no poder hacer nada ¿crees que eso sea suficiente para justificar tu patética existencia?**

**.**

**- Tu…desde el principio me has aborrecido** - comenzó a decir Sasuke deteniéndose a unos escasos metros de ellos.

.

- ** Me alegra que seas tan perceptivo. Yo no tengo nada en contra de esta chica, incluso ni siquiera en contra de ti, pero me temo que llegaste en mal momento a interrumpir mi vida y debido a ello ahora te detesto**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¡Es a mí a quien quieres, deja a Sakura fuera de esto! -** Kabuto soltó una carcajada.

.

- ** ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Incluso Madara ya no solo planea seguir utilizándote a ti, es por eso que te dije que el único culpable de que esta chica corra peligro siempre eres tú** - Sasuke soltó un respingo **- Madara sabe lo importante que es esta chica para ti porque tu asi decidiste que fuera, si ella muere o no es completamente irrelevante para mi**

**.**

**- Tu… ¿odias a Madara?** - la seriedad volvió a abundar en el rostro del peliblanco.

.

- ** Tanto o incluso más que tu**

**.**

**- Entonces… ¿él te ordenó hacer esto? Kabuto, escucha, si lo que quieres es venganza, ella no es…**

**.**

**- ¿Culpable?** - sonrió con arrogancia -** ¿y de dónde has sacado tal afirmación de que no lo es? Es probable que todo el mundo te haya estado mintiendo, incluyéndola**

**.**

- **Si es asi, entonces será el castigo que deba merecer por todo el daño que he causado **- Kabuto entrecerró los ojos al ver el extraño cambio de actitud en Sasuke. Su agresividad, su poca tolerancia, todas esas cosas que lo calificaban como un rebelde desmedido ya no estaban - **pero ella no…** - la voz de Sasuke se cortó - **si lo que quieres es arrebatar una vida, que sea la mía, pero a ella déjala en paz -** esa escena tan repetida a Kabuto comenzó a despertarle los recuerdos de que alguna vez fue querido por alguien y aquellas palabras tan similares se le hicieron familiares, en medio de una noche lluviosa.

.

_"Po-Por favor… s-si lo que quiere es tan solo una vida…l-le daré la mía…pero a cambio deje a mi hijo con vida…"_

_._

Fue una promesa manchada de sangre. Así tal cual Madara prometería en un futuro no muy lejano la promesa de no buscar al hermano menor de Itachi a medias, le habia prometido a aquella mujer de escasas fuerzas y con rostro manchado de sangre, otorgarle la vida a aquel niño con vista débil, a cambio de la suya, sin embargo, a aquel niño lo usaría para sus propósitos, al igual que en un futuro usaría al hermano menor de Itachi.

.

_"Dime tu nombre, niño"_

_._

_"Ka-Kabuto"_

_._

_"Entonces Kabuto, por capricho mío te he dejado con vida y ahora que me perteneces, si quieres honrar la patética promesa de esa mujer al seguir estándolo harás todo lo que yo te diga"_

_._

- _"Tú ya…me has arrebatado todo" _- repitió aquella frase en su cabeza para volver a centralizar su mirada en el Uchiha -** no somos tan diferentes -** y entonces se rió de si mismo - yo comparándome contigo, debe ser un chiste

.

**- ¡Kabuto!**

**.**

**- Pero viéndolo desde cualquier punto, no puedes evitar que ambos sufran, tanto tu como ella** - suspiró con falsa pena mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba de lado la idea de asesinar a Sakura ahí mismo **- no estoy perdonándole la vida, solo estoy prolongando su dolor -** y con ello desapareció del lugar _- "Te daré la oportunidad de que sigas confiando en las mentiras de Madara, solo para que te des cuenta demasiado tarde"_

_._

El viento dio su último suspiro cuando Sasuke corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura.

.

Tan tranquila que parecía dormir, llena de tierra por la explosión.

.

Bajo sus propias circunstancias. Mientras la abrazaba con fervor y soltaba las primeras lagrimas de dolor luego de mucho tiempo Sasuke decidió.

.

Hoy habia sufrido la simple ilusión de creerla muerta. Tan fría e inerte. Tocó su mejilla que a pesar de estar con un poco de mugre estaba cálida, llena de vida, junto con el aire circulando en sus pulmones.

.

- _ "Sakura…" -_ sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, retirando los mechones que sobresalían. Sasuke se inclinó para casi orar encima de su cabello rosa mientras sollozaba de la impotencia - **Sa-Sakura…** - porque a pesar de animarse a pensar que podría escapar, era tal cual lo habia dicho Kabuto.

.

_"El verdadero villano de este crimen tan atroz"_

_._

En donde Sakura no sonriera, donde esa sonrisa se volviera un semblante de dolor y donde poco a poco sus mejillas perdiera color, donde sus ojos se cerraran para nunca volver a abrirse.

.

Madara tenía razón.

.

_"Su destino quedó marcado el día que posaste tus ojos en ella"_

_._

Desde el primer instante en que ella vio aquella utópica bondad en él, desde el momento en que la miró y se enamoró, desde ese momento la condenó.

.

- **Perdóname…Sakura… -** y mientras la abrazaba en su mente le hizo la promesa de protegerla a costa de su felicidad.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Despedida**_

_- __**Sasuke… ¿Por qué de repente estas tan…?**_

**_- Todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, es tu culpa..._**

_"Yo era feliz...yo tuve una madre y también un padre..."_

_- __**Itachi-san...**_

_"Hasta que el tuyo me la arrebató"_

_-__** N-no...todo lo que me dijiste**_

**_- Fue mentira_**

**_- ¿Me guardas rencor?_**

**_- Te odio..._**

_..._

_Nos vemos el sábado, lo siento, ando un poco apresurada jajaja espero sus comentarios :)_

_JA NE!_


	40. Despedida

**_Despedida_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(SAKURA POV'S)_

.

Ayer estaba nublado. Hoy el cielo está llorando.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke… Pain…él**… - Konan cayó de rodillas frente a nuestros ojos y sentí como algo se me desgarraba al verla de tal manera que parecía desconsolable.

.

Sasuke soltó mi mano pero en su mirada no habia nada. Tuve miedo, no de él, sino del vacío de su corazón, porque la tristeza que no quiso mostrar en ese momento no la reflejaba ni siquiera en su rostro.

.

Miré a Konan y la aferré a mí, sintiendo sus frías lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

.

- **¿Q-que pasará con nosotros ahora…s-sin líder?** - habló Karin más preocupada por su propia supervivencia que la de los demás.

.

- ** Por Kami, eso es lo de menos, ahora P-Pain está…** - Kiba tragó grueso incapaz de seguir hablando.

.

- ** Necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe -** habló Neji con un tono de voz lúgubre y algo triste, con raspones y rastros de suciedad luego de la emboscada.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- ** Pain no nombró a nadie como sucesor** - soltó Suigetsu en el mismo estado que el resto y como si fuera la decisión más lógica, todos miraron a Sasuke -** Sasuke, tú ya nos has guiado una vez, creo que…**

**.**

**- No -** sorpresa abundó en el rostro de todos. Suigetsu gruñó tomándolo por el cuello de su haori.

.

- ** ¡Esto no se trata de ti Sasuke! ¡Se trata de protegernos los unos a los otros!** - y a pesar del zarandeo, el rostro impasible del Uchiha no mostraba signos de nada, ni de tristeza, ni de desacuerdo, ni de dolor - **¡Escúchame, Pain está…!**

**.**

**- ¡Ya basta! -** Sakura gritó, desde lo más profundo y doloroso de su ser, mientras aún abrazaba a Konan, sorprendiéndola a ella también **- P-Pain-san… él seguramente…**

**.**

**- Esté muerto** - completó Sasuke sin el más mínimo tacto.

.

La Namikaze lo miró incrédula, si no lo reconociera diría que se estaba comportando de la misma manera en que se habian encontrado nuevamente. Como un bárbaro sin sentimientos y aquello le causó una profunda conmoción.

.

- ** N-No,…te equivocas…** - Sasuke la miró de manera fría - **incluso si cayó desde el barranco, él pudo haber sobrevivido** - Konan respingó de manera audible, abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante la posibilidad de que las palabras de Sakura fueran ciertas -** nadie…nadie lo vio morir ¿o si?** - La peliazul negó aun con lagrimas en los ojos -** ¡entonces existe la posibilidad de que él…!**

**.**

**- Basta Sakura -** soltó él en tono grave sin siquiera mirarla, y Sakura pudo sentir algo extraño en él -** Pain ya no existe más…**

**.**

**- ¡No es cierto! -** Sakura se puso de pie, alzando a Konan consigo quien habia vuelto a llorar nuevamente -** puede haber esperanza de que este vivo** - Sasuke cerró los ojos.

.

- ** No la hay, nunca la hubo**

**.**

**- ¡Siempre la hay!** - soltó a la peliazul encargándosela a Kiba solo para caminar y encarar a Sasuke - **Tu más que nadie lo sabe…** - se refería a Itachi -** no hay que rendirnos, estoy segura de que**… - Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y con el dolor en su garganta la sacó de ahí, lejos de los demás.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke! -** gritó Suigetsu. Para cuando quiso alcanzarlo, el Uchiha ya no era humano sino hombre-lobo, y llevaba a Sakura en su lomo a contra de su voluntad -** maldición, Kiba, quédate con el resto**

**.**

**- Yo iré también** - el peliblanco asintió a Neji y rápidamente comenzaron a perseguir a Sasuke.

.

.

_~…~…~…~…~…~…~_

_._

_._

- **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

Sasuke poseía una mirada extraña desde que habia regresado con Sakura en brazos y habia sido participe de enterarse de la noticia sobre Pain.

.

Su angustia por la pelirosa creció más, de tal manera que estaba decidido a no prolongarlo más, solo para esperar que algo realmente terrible le sucediera a Sakura.

.

Eso quizá podría explicar porque prácticamente la habia raptado para luego darle la espalda en medio del bosque, volviendo a su forma humana.

.

- ** Yo… entiendo por lo que estas pasando, Pain-san…él significaba mucho para ti** - comenzó a decir Sakura completamente desconocida de los sentimientos y pensamientos que surcaban por la mente del Uchiha en ese momento - **¡Pe-Pero no hay que perder la esperanza, Pain-san es muy fuerte, él de seguro…!**

**.**

**- Ya basta… -** gimió el pelinegro con voz grave y dolorosa. Sakura lo sintió como rechazo pero para Sasuke significaba que ya no quería más muertes y menos la de ella.

.

- ** Pe-pero Sasuke… ¿Q-Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente estas tan…?**

**.**

**- ¿Quieres la verdad? -** se volteó para verla - **la verdad es que todo lo que pasa es tu culpa**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- Todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor… ni siquiera te das cuenta** - apretó los puños con fuerza -** todo…** _"ódiame Sakura"_ -** todo es tu culpa…**

**.**

- _"Eso es Sasuke-kun…dejame ayudarte, dejame entrar a tu mente débil…" -_ pensaba Kabuto desde algun punto escondido, con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa perversa - "_dejame causarte dolor…"_ - si bien la habilidad de Kabuto se asimilaba a la Itachi, el de cabello blanco la empleaba con otro propósito, mostrando pasados crueles o ilusiones dolorosas, y sería capaz en esta ocasión de absorber todo pensamiento feliz de Sasuke, convirtiéndolo en una bruma oscura, llena de rencor -_ "míralo con tus propios ojos, Sasuke-kun…" -_ Sasuke abrió los ojos pero aquellos no le pertenecían mas, eran los de Kabuto. Sasuke habia despertado en un cuarto oscuro y desde algun punto podía verse a si mismo y podía ver a Sakura.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que mi culpa? -** Sakura avanzó hacia él completamente dolida. Acercó su mano a Sasuke pero esté la apartó de un jalón - **ah…**

**.**

- _ "Sakura"_ - la desesperación en el semblante de Sasuke en la segunda ilusión era notoria - _"¡Dijiste que no le harías nada!"_ - gritó Sasuke desde su mente a Kabuto, quien ocupaba su cuerpo físicamente.

.

- _ "Te estoy ayudando…¿no es tu deseo protegerla?"_ - el Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a mirar a su yo en la tierra y a Sakura.

.

- ** S-se que estas sufriendo…¡p-pero echarme la culpa de la muerte de Pain-san es de cobardes!**

**.**

**- No solo la de Pain, Sakura** - la frialdad del Sasuke frente de ella era casi dolorosa. No era arrogante, era como si estuviese hablando con alguien carente de emociones, alguien vacío, un Sasuke completamente diferente al de ayer -** la muerte de mis padres, tu eres parte de ella**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué…?**

**.**

**- Uchiha Fugaku, estoy seguro que nunca has oído mencionar algo de él** - la pelirosa estaba helada, sin poder razonar -** tú no, pero tu hermano si**

**.**

**- ¿Na-Naruto?** - bajó la mirada al suelo, como si este le diera la respuesta de algo, o quizá solo quería ser capaz de cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, una pesadilla** - ¿po-porque? ¿Por qué estas diciéndome cosas tan crueles?**

**.**

**- Es la realidad, Sakura, y te la voy a probar** - y al cerrar los ojos, el verdadero Sasuke supo lo que aquel que no era él le iba a mostrar a la pelirosa.

.

Sakura parece dormida. Sus ojos arden mientras comienza a caminar y mira el fango bajo su pequeños pies, entonces se observa bien, ha vuelto a ser la niña de seis.

.

- ** ¿Uh?**

**.**

_"Yo era feliz…"_

_._

La pequeña Sakura volteó a ambos lados al reconocer la voz de Sasuke. Lo busco desesperadamente hasta por su mirada una silueta familiar se atravesó por ahí.

.

De su misma estatura, de pantalonciloos azul oscuro y una camisa de algodón. Estaba sonriendo, el Sasuke de hace mucho tiempo y parecía jugar, huía de ser atrapado por alguien muy parecido a él.

.

- ** I-Itachi-san**… - los Uchiha no parecieron reparar en ella.

.

_"Yo tenía una familia como tú, tenía una madre…"_

_._

- **¡Sasuke, Itachi, regresemos al lago!** - Sakura tuvo encuentros fugaces en su mente de aquella vez en que Sasuke le habló inconscientemente de su madre. De cabello negro, largo y lacio y de una piel exquisitamente blanca.

.

_"Si, eres idéntico a ella"_ Recordó sus propias palabras tras él habérsela descrito aquella vez.

.

_"Y también tuve un padre…"_ Volvió a escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

.

De pie, al costado de aquella hermosa mujer, un hombre de mirada severa pero cálida y amable. Junto a sus dos hijos, una pequeña pero feliz familia.

.

_"Hasta que tu padre me la arrebató…"_

_._

Sakura soltó un gemido de sobresalto. Sus ojos verdes ya no reflejaban el reflejo de aquella feliz familia, ahora reflejaban llamas naranjas. El mismo bosque, el mismo niño, con una tragedia que contar, con un dolor injusto en su mirada frágil.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

En medio de un paisaje aterrador. Entonces Sakura pudo recordar una escena similar, que quizá encajaba con la que ahora estaba viendo. La de aquella vez, la última vez que vio a Sasuke, cuando el bosque era consumido por las llamas, misma vez en que él la miró con odio al escuchar su nombre.

.

- ** Ma-mamá…papá…** - soltó el pequeño Uchiha con claridad mientras lagrimas de coraje y dolor resbalaban por sus sucias mejillas. La pequeña Sakura miró a su alrededor y fue fácil entender.

.

Estandartes de su reino. La tropa real de su padre.

.

- ** N-no…** - sus pupilas comenzaron a zigzaguear ante lo irreal que parecían las pruebas que acusaban a su familia -** n-no es cierto…** - pero la escena habia sucedido mucho antes. Cerró los ojos y la escena que conocía apareció.

.

- ** E-eres…hija del Rey**… - porque siempre lo supo, que habia un resentimiento en los ojos de ese niño aquella vez.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke, espera…!** - era ella gritándole, viéndolo perderse entre el bosque.

.

_"Esa fue la segunda vez, que tu padre intentó arrebatármelo todo otra vez"_

_._

- ** Sasuke, que bueno que estas bie**n - era Konan más joven y junto a ella estaba…

.

- ** Pa-Pain-san…** - balbuceó la pequeña Sakura de seis años dentro de otra escena en particular.

.

- ** Me siento aliviado de que estés bien, Sasuke -** severidad y bondad en esos ojos.

.

Y los años transcurrieron fugazmente mostrándole a Sakura a su yo de 16 años, con una sonrisa rebelde, a una Sakura enlistándose en una aventura caprichosa y a una Sakura titilando de frío frente a un lobo de presencia imponente.

.

_"¿Ahora lo entiendes…Sakura?"_

_._

La voz de Sasuke ya no era amable, ni fría, habia rencor.

.

De los ojos de la Sakura, ahora de 16 años, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Él sabía quién era desde el comienzo.

.

- **Sé cosas, como que no eres hijo del Rey** - le dijo la primera vez. Era obvio. Al igual que las miles de pruebas que vinieron después y que Sakura no quiso ver.

.

- **Todos tenemos números rojos, una cuenta pendiente, tu padre esta bañado en sangre y yo también**

**.**

- **Tu Rey es un asesino**

**.**

- **Eres su hijo…el hijo de Fugaku-san…** - Naruto lo sabía, desde el ataque de la Mantícora, no habia error pues Sakura lo estaba viendo nuevamente - **él está muerto**

**.**

- **Claro que está muerto, fue tu padre quien lo hizo**

**.**

_"¿Lo entiendes Sakura? Dime que lo entiendes…"_

_._

Para fue tan claro, duro y frío, como un balde de agua helada. Cuando las miles de imágenes de los momentos que pasó con él se enfilaron frente a sus ojos en aquella dimensión a la que no quería pertenecer más.

.

_"Un reino de mentiras…"_

_._

_"Tu padre ¿el justo, no?"_

_._

_"¿Cómo sabes que esa espada no fue robada con anterioridad?"_

.

- _"Yo siempre…"_ - Sakura comenzaba a recordar todo lo relacionado.

.

_"¿Qué tienes en contra de mi padre?"_

_._

_"No sé si me lo estoy imaginando pero siempre que hablamos de él te pones así"_

_._

_"…Saciaré su duda muy pronto, cuando su Rey caiga del trono y muestre su verdadero rostro…"_

_._

La pelirosa cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando la dimensión comenzó a caerse a pedazos, dejándola nuevamente en la realidad.

.

En medio del bosque, ahora se sentía tan pequeña. Alcanzaba a ver los pies de Sasuke a unos metros mientras sus lágrimas seguían escurriendo ya por puro instinto.

.

El verdadero Sasuke miró a Sakura, gruñó, se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar del coraje hacia si mismo, mientras la tristeza y la culpa asaltaba su rostro.

.

- _"De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun… el resto es tuyo"_ - le dijo Kabuto riéndose. Sasuke volvió a abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo miraba de frente a la pelirosa, habia vuelto a su cuerpo. Soltó un quejido al verla con el rostro impactado.

.

Quiso correr y abrazarla pero ya de nada serviría. Y resultaría en vano mentir, ya habia tenido suficiente de eso, lo que Kabuto le habia enseñado no era más que la verdad, aunque de una manera cruel, era lo mismo que él le hubiese mostrado. No habia porque mentir más.

.

Cerró los ojos y con el dolor en su corazón decidió seguir con aquella actuación.

.

- ** Esa es la verdad Sakura…** - la pelirosa alzó su rostro deformado por el dolor hacia él. Sasuke tragó grueso.

.

- **To-todo l-lo que me dijiste…**

**.**

**- Fue mentira** - la Namikaze soltó un gemido de exaltación -** me acerqué a ti porque tú me acercarías más…al asesino de mi familia** - soltó casi lo ultimo con duda.

.

- ** M-me usaste… p-pero…pero porque… ¿¡Porque me usaste?!** - Sakura golpeó con sus puños cerrados la tierra húmeda.

.

- ** Porque eres su hija, y tú te ilusionaste conmigo, es todo** - _"Eres de lo peor, Uchiha Sasuke"_ - se dijo a si mismo mientras por cada palabra su corazón se despedazaba.

.

- ** N-nunca me…**

**.**

**- Te amé** - _"Sakura…"_

_._

Las pupilas de la Namikaze se volvieron diminutas mientras sentía como poco a poco le comenzaba a faltar el aire, y aquel dolor punzante en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse más grande.

.

Los recuerdos con ese niño comenzaron a borrarse, a desteñirse de su mente.

.

_ "Eres un niño cascarrabias"_

_._

_"Juguemos a los trabalenguas"_

_._

_"¡Eres muy bueno…Sasuke-kun"_

_._

_"¡Sasuke-kun…!"_

_._

Las palabras de amor, esas miradas, esas sonrisas. Nada habia sido real.

.

- ** ¿Po-porqué…?** - sus ojos ya no se visualizaban debido a su flequillo que los tapaba. Su voz se volvió opaca, sin tono, mecánica - **me dijiste que no me engañarías… -** alzó el rostro nuevamente y a pesar que de sus ojos aun brotaban mil lagrimas, habia algo más que solo dolor, habia rabia y coraje - **¡¿Po-porque incluso cuando te lo pregunté…?!**

**.**

- _"S-Sakura…"_ - Sasuke lo supo cuando la miró. Que habia matado algo dentro de ella - **porque lo sospechabas** - Sakura respingó y supo que era cierto, que lo pensó pero tras él haberle asegurado que nunca la engañaría y que siempre la amaría, Sakura no volvió a pensar en ello.

.

- _ "E-estúpida…" -_ se dijo a si misma mientras soltaba una amarga risa - t**odo este tiempo…te has burlado de mi, mintiéndome al decir que…que te habías enamorado de mi**

**.**

- _ "No Sakura… todo fue real…"_ - el Uchiha bajó el rostro para no mostrarle su semblante de dolor -_ "yo solo…solo quiero protegerte, date cuenta…" -_** asi es** - soltó él en tono amargo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no sonara cortada

.

- ** Todo este tiempo… creí que yo podría ayudarte a buscar al culpable de la muerte de tus padres**

**.**

- _ "¿Q-Qué?"_

_._

- ** ¿Qué debería hacer…con este dolor?** - la Namikaze rompió en llanto nuevamente **- ¿q-que debería hacer con ello? -** Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada -** t-te dije que te amaba ¡te di todo de mi mientras tu te reías de mi!**

**.**

**- Yo… -** comenzó a decir inconscientemente, solo deseaba pedirle perdón pero la voz de Kabuto, como el diablo siseando, abarcó su mente.

.

- _ "Cuidado con lo que dices, Sasuke-kun"_ - advirtió el peliblanco.

.

- ** No puedo creerlo… -** rió ella con amargura -** todos, todos tenían razón sobre ti, que mi lugar no era contigo. Me engañe a mi misma y mientras lo hacía puse en peligro a las personas que de verdad merecen todo de mi**

**.**

- _ "Sakura…por favor...no me destruyas más…"_

_._

- **Mi padre… -** la voz de Sakura tomó una extraña fuerza mientras se ponía de pie de manera casi temblorosa. Tal vez era la fuerza del coraje, de la humillación, del dolor la que la ponía de pie - **mi padre no es un asesino** - y ante eso, extrañamente Sasuke sintió que debía defenderse.

.

- ** ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si es que de verdad es inocente ¿Por qué no les contó que tenía un hermano? -** la imagen de su padre vino a su mente e irremediablemente volvió a sentir ese coraje, el de saber que a estas alturas no tenía una insignificante pista de algo que lo guiara al asesino real. Eso seguía dejando a Namikaze Minato como su único sospechoso -**¡Si tu padre es tan justo y tan leal, porque ocultar la existencia del mío?!** - coraje - **¡¿Por qué Sakura?!**

**.**

**- ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé pero yo confió en él! ¡Confió en la persona que tomó mi mano al nacer…!** -_ "Papá…"_ - ¡En el hombre que me ha sonreído cada vez que me veía por las noches llorar!

.

_"No llores más Sakura, Papá está contigo"_

_._

- ** Él… -** soltó el Uchiha con odio -** él no es lo que tu crees…**

**.**

**- No, tú no eres la persona que creí que eras…mi padre es amable y gentil…**

**.**

**- Date cuenta… él…** - el Uchiha quedó mudo al ver la decisión de la pelirosa, que, sin siquiera dudar, desvainó su espada contra él - **Sakura…**

**.**

**- Entiendo que lo que creías que era dolor ahora es venganza, lo que nunca voy a aceptar es que lo culpes a él -** y a pesar del valor que habia sacado para apuntar su alma en contra de él, sus manos empuñadas temblaban -** s-si en verdad quieres creer en él como un asesino, si de verdad lo odias….entonces siempre debiste odiarme a mi también…**

**.**

**- Sa-Sakura…no es…** -_ "¡Lo único que quiero es protegerte, maldición!"_ - Sasuke ya no podía pensar claramente. Un mundo sin Sakura sería…¿A que obedecer?

.

- ** Perdí en el momento en el que….en el que creí ver bondad en ti, todo fue una farsa…**

**.**

**- Yo…**

**.**

**- N-no…** - rió con amargura porque aunque quería hacerse la valiente, supo que habia cometido un error al apuntar hacia él **- lo único verdadero de esto eso lo que siento por ti**

**.**

Fue un instante de duda, de debilidad, en el que Sasuke quiso estirar su mano hacia ella y decirle que todo estaría bien.

.

- ** ¿Me guardas rencor? -** fue una pregunta estúpida, pero él debía asegurarse de que lo odiara, de que le guardara rencor, solo asi podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella ya no sufriría más, y que lo olvidaría.

.

- ** Te odio…** - Sasuke sonrió minúsculamente con amargura -** e-eso es algo que la antigua Sakura diría -** el Uchiha abrió los ojos rápidamente y la miró con sorpresa y confusión -**pero yo no voy a ser como tú, Sasuke… no negaré el sentimiento más fuerte que he tenido**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué?**

**.**

**- I-Incluso si tú me odiaste desde el principio yo**… - Sasuke esperaba todo menos aquello. Una sonrisa llena de lamentos **- no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haberte conocido…ni de haberte amado…**

**.**

**- Sakura…**

**.**

**- Gracias por darme la mentira más hermosa de todas**… - ella se llevó una mano a su pecho - **haberme dicho que me amabas… -** apostarlo todo y hacerla feliz, la decisión de su vida llegó demasiado tarde para Sasuke, pues Sakura se habia perdido entre la maleza del bosque, dejándole como tortura haber podido ver las ultimas lagrimas en su rostro.

.

El corazón de Sasuke se volvió solo fragmentos que ya no podía reagrupar, aun cuando abrió la boca sin que palabras pudiesen salir.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

- **Eso es, dulce y pequeña Sakura…corre…** - canturreaba Madara con los ojos cerrados desde algun punto en el corazón del bosque **- sufre y que esas crueles palabras perduren en tu corazón, para que asi puedas darme la satisfacción de verte destrozada **- y mientras Madara sonreía y sentía cada vez más cerca su venganza, Sakura corría desesperadamente sin rumbo o un lugar al cual ir y perderse.

.

_"Yo no confío en Sasuke, Sakura"_

_._

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire hacer resbalar más rápido sus lagrimas.

.

_"Él solo te va a causar un terrible dolor"_

_._

_"El objetivo de Sasuke siempre ha sido dar con el asesino de su familia, esa es la razón de su vida ¿lo entiendes? Para una persona como él no existe algo mas allá del intenso deseo de vengarse, no hay bondad ni alegría en él"_

_._

Recordar las palabras de Neji solo hacía que se diera cuenta de lo ciega que habia sido y no solo las de él.

.

_"Para Sasuke no eres nada"_

_._

Crueles o no, las palabras de Karin habian sido ciertas.

.

_"¡Tu lugar no es aquí, es a lado de tu padre, de Naruto, de mi!"_

_._

Se llevó el dorso de su mano a la boca, opacando un ahogado gemido.

.

- _"S-Sai tenía razón…todos…este tiempo…" - _sin darse cuenta ya se habia alejado demasiado del campamento. Se detuvo solo al ver varias luces parpadeantes a lo más profundo del bosque, quizá un poblado. Se secó las lágrimas un poco y con esa fuerza proveniente de algun punto de su débil corazón continuó corriendo.

.

Las personas que realmente la necesitaban.

.

_"No llores más Sakura, Papá está contigo"_

_._

- _"Pa-papá…"_

_._

_"Yo siempre protegeré a Sakura-chan"_

_._

- _"Naruto…"_

_._

- **¡Oye, cuidado!** - abrió los ojos de golpe tras haberse tropezado con una persona. Miró a su alrededor, era el pueblo donde solían reabastecerse de provisiones. Respiró agitadamente debido al llanto y miró un par de carretas liberadas de los caballos.

.

Siguiendo su instinto de volver a casa y alejarse del recuerdo de hombres-lobo, cogió las riendas de uno de los caballos y tiró de ellas.

.

- **¿Uh? ¡Oye! ¿¡Que haces?!** - Sakura habia logrado montarse al caballo, y como era de esperarse, este al no reconocerla como su dueño comenzó a hacer relinches atrayendo la atención de la gente - **¡Ladrona, bájate!**

**.**

- **¡L-lo siento!** _- "pero volver a casa…" _- casi lo rogó comenzando a galopar con el animal.

.

Lo hizo, por casi un día completo, en el que no se detuvo más que para respirar. Y las manos le sangraron por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a las riendas del animal, mientras sus ojos no descansaron del agua que en ningún instante dejó de brotar.

.

_"Sakura…te amo"_

_._

_"Me voy a volver loco si no te tengo"_

_._

_"He llegado a mi límite"_

_._

_"No te arrepientas…porque yo tampoco me arrepentiré_"

.

- **Me-mentiroso… -** apretó los puños con fuerza siendo llevada ya únicamente por las fuerzas del caballo - **¡MENTIROSO!** - Gritó casi desgarrándose la garganta, dejándose caer ante el cansancio, la decepción y la tristeza.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_Disculpen el retraso, FF estaba fallando asi que no pude actualizar ayer._

_El momento de despedirse llegó, ¿Sakura podrá perdonar a Sasuke? ¿Que pasará ahora que llegue a casa y vea que no todo está tan bien como lo pintó Naruto en aquella carta?_

_Se me hace muy cruel hacer sufrir a Sasuke ya que él ha sufrido mucho pero es parte de esto :/_

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Cuando la verdad te hace llorar**_

_- __**Sasuke...¿cómo pudiste?**_

_- __**Madara… es el peligro del cual la he podido salvar…**_

_** ...**_

_**- La última vez que te vi tenías el cabello mas corto, ahora lo tienes tan largo como Kushina lo tuvo alguna vez **_

_**- Deidara-jiichan**_

_**- Naruto...¡él me dijo que todo estaba bien!**_

_**- No llores, dulce y bella Sakura**_

_**- ¡No la toques!**_

_**- Disciplina es lo que necesitan, y disciplina les daré**_

_**...**_

_**- Naruto, debes luchar**_

_**- ¿Para qué? Nadie va a ayudarme de todas maneras**_

_**- Que pena oír eso de ti, Namikaze**_

_**- Sakura te necesita ahora más que nunca**_

_**- ¿De que hablas?**_

_**~...~...~...~...~...~**_

_Los capítulos están cardíacos, lo sé, hahaha quisiera subir todos de un jalón pero me falta editarlos._

_Bueno, me voy, manden sus comentarios, los responderé sin falta._

_Recomiendenme fics para leer, de cualquier tipo, tengo ganas de leer jajaja_

_JA NE !_


	41. Cuando la verdad te hace llorar

**_Cuando la verdad te hace llorar_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Parecían todo menos una manada unida.

.

Cada quien disperso, completamente en sus propios mundos.

.

A pesar de ello, a pesar de no haber dormido toda la noche y de tener ahora los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando, Konan buscó con la mirada a Sakura y Sasuke, que desde ayer no habian regresado.

.

- **Ano…Kiba-kun ¿en dónde están los chicos?**

**.**

- **No lo sé -** resopló el pelicafé con preocupación - **ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni siquiera Suigetsu o Neji han vuelto** - la peliazul se llevó una mano al corazón.

.

- **¿Crees que…les haya sucedido algo?** - su voz se cortó.

.

- **Yo no…** - su respuesta llegó caminando, reapareciendo por los arbustos y ante la vista de todos las especulaciones y preguntas comenzaron a oírse.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - la peliazul corrió hacia él solo para corroborar que estuviera bien pero al ver su semblante dejó mucho que desear **- Sa-Sasuke… ¿Qué…? -** con la mirada opaca, roja y desorientada. Casi despreocupado, vacio, Konan sintió miedo al verlo en ese estado. Pasó de mirarlo a él para mirar a quienes venían detrás de él - **Suigetsu-kun, Neji-kun**... - su intención al querer preguntarle sobre qué pasaba quedó a la deriva al ver al peliblanco tomar del cuello del haori al pelinegro.

.

- **¡¿Por qué Sasuke?!** - el pelinegro no lo miraba, parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio -** ¡¿Por qué no hablaste con la verdad antes!?**

**.**

- **¡Oi Suigetsu, bájalo! ¿Qué estas…?**

**.**

- **No te metas Kiba - **gruñó Neji esta vez con el mismo semblante de enfado que Suigetsu. La preocupación de Konan era notoria sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que alguien faltaba.

.

- **Sakura…** - fue tan baja la forma en que su voz la habia pronunciado y aun asi Sasuke pudo oír claramente su nombre. Su mirada se oscureció y no quiso mirar a nadie - **¿y Sakura? ¿En donde esta?** - Suigetsu fue incapaz de mirar a Konan al igual que Neji, quien a diferencia, solo bajó el rostro. Konan supuso lo peor llevándose ambas manos a la boca **- n-no me digan que ella…**

**.**

- **Sakura se fue, Konan** - reveló Neji con voz pastosa.

.

- **¿Cómo que se fue? -** los miró a los tres - **¿A dónde? ¿Porque…?**

**.**

- **Que te diga Sasuke **- masculló el peliblanco soltando al Uchiha, quien no puso fuerza por caer de pie.

.

- **¿Sasuke?**

**.**

- **¡Da la cara de una maldita vez! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para decírsela a Sakura, ahora dísela a todos también! -** gritó Suigetsu completamente furioso y si por alguna razón no habia intervino una vez que llegó al punto donde Sasuke estaba confesándole a Sakura todo, lo desconocía.

.

Su cuerpo simplemente no se movió y se lamentó al no salir y brindarle un par de golpes a su amigo en ese momento.

.

- **¿D-de que verdad hablan?** - la peliazul llegó hasta el Uchiha, hincándose para verlo **- Sasuke…**

**.**

- **Lo lamento Konan… **- dijo apenas audible el de ojos negros aun sin mirarla - **hice lo que me pediste que hiciera…** - Konan lo miró con perturbada confusión.

.

- **¿Q-qué?**

**.**

- **Yo solo…** - y Sasuke se derrumbó ahí, frente a todos mientras la conmoción creció en cada uno de los miembros de la manada -** la aleje del peligro…**

**.**

- **¿Peligro? ¿Cuál peligro? Sasuke, por kami, ¿Qué hiciste?**

**.**

- **Nos mintió, eso hizo** - atacó Neji ganándose una mirada glacial por parte de Suigetsu.

.

- **Deja que hable**

**.**

- **Le mentí, le dije cosas crueles, les mentí a ustedes, a ti, a Pain, a todos. Yo no… - **tomó aire - **yo no solo me dejé cría por Pain para que algun día siguiera sus pasos **- rió con amargura **- mi propósito siempre habia sido hacer pagar a la persona que asesinó a mi familia **- nuevamente miró a la peliazul.

.

- **El asesino… ¿sabes quién lo hizo?** - Sasuke bajó la cabeza y Suigetsu al ver que no se animaba a seguir hablando, lo hizo por él.

.

- **Namikaze Minato ¿no es así? -** el muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par **- te escuché decir a Sakura lo mismo**

**.**

- **¿Q-qué? ¿El rey de Konoha fue quien…?**

**.**

- **N-no lo sé… maldición ¡no lo sé! **- gritó Sasuke completamente inseguro del rumbo que habian tomado las cosas, haciendo sus manos puños mientras se los llevaba al rostro en signo de total desesperación.

.

- **Y si no lo sabías… ¡Si no estabas completamente seguro de que fuera él! ¿Por qué usar a Sakura? - **gritó Suigetsu y todo fue tan claro para Konan que no necesitaban explicarle demasiado para entender porque Sakura se habia ido.

.

- **¿La engañaste?** - Sasuke se tomó el puente de la nariz con fuerza mientras intentaba no llorar frente a todos. El peligro de la que Sasuke habia dicho que no podía alejarla porque era ella misma quien se negaba.

.

"_Si de verdad la atesoras Sasuke, no permitas que caiga en el peligro"_

_._

_"Ya no puedo evitar eso"_

_._

_"¿Por qué?"_

_._

_"Porque el peligro de la que quiero alejarla es el que ella se niega a abandonar"_

_._

- **Sasuke… ¿c-cómo pudiste…?**

**.**

- **¡La engañe! ¡La engañe por un tiempo…! **- su voz fue aminorando **- pero ella…ella simplemente no se daba cuenta y por tu tiempo creí que si ella permanecía conmigo, me acercaría mas a Minato pero**… - la imagen de Sakura, llorando, vino a su mente.

.

- **De verdad…te enamoraste** - susurró ella y en su intento por consolarlo, su mano no alcanzó a tocar sus cabellos. Lo que habia hecho habia sido muy cruel y ni siquiera ella hubiese sido capaz de perdonar.

.

- **Dile lo demás Sasuke, háblale sobre ese hombre**

**.**

- **¿Sasuke…?**

**.**

- **Madara… es el peligro del cual la he podido salvar…**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

_"¡Mírala, es ella!"_

_._

_"¿No estaba perdida? ¡Es un milagro!"_

_._

_"No puede ser ella, nuestra Princesa nunca…"_

_._

_"¡Si es, es la Princesa Sakura!"_

_._

Ante los cuchicheos que poco a poco fueron tomando más fuerza y ante los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de los tejados de las casas, Sakura pudo abrir sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos tan pesados como el tamaño del mundo, incluso sintiendo ardor.

.

- **E-es la Princesa…** - alcanzó a ver a la persona que la miraba a duras penas pues sus ojos seguían modorros. Solo cuando los abrió completamente notó que varias personas la miraban conforme seguía avanzando el caballo, personas que se le hacían familiar, gente de su reino, Konoha.

.

- _"¿E-eh?" -_ se levantó de golpe del cuello del animal mientras parpadeaba rápidamente dándose cuenta de donde ya se encontraba. Miró hacia arriba de la colina por donde se dirigían y en todo su esplendor, más que su castillo, miró su hogar - _"Papá…Naruto…" _- se irguió correctamente y tomando las riendas del caballo, comenzó a galopar con fuerza y rapidez por la calles de adoquines rojos del pueblo ante los ojos de todos.

.

Para su suerte, una carrete con las provisiones semanales del castillo recién salía, lo que le dejaba las puertas de la muralla del castillo abiertas por escasos segundos, los suficientes para que se escabullera al interior.

.

- **¡Oi! ¡Tú! ¿Qué crees que…?**

**.**

- **¡Es la Princesa Sakura!** - Sasori, quien se encontraba en el pasillo exterior dándole la paga a uno de los mercantiles, volteó totalmente atónito ante el grito de uno de los soldados. En efecto, Sakura era quien venía a todo galope entrando por las puertas de la muralla.

.

- **Sa-Sakura…** - la pelirosa desmontó del caballo, apenas pudiéndose poner de pie debido al cansancio, subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente - **¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa no pudo oírlo, solo esmeró por correr y encontrar a Naruto o a su padre.

.

- **¡Naruto! ¡Papá! -** las habitaciones de abajo parecían desiertas, no pudo ni siquiera distinguir a Ino ni a los demás - _"arriba" _- subió las escaleras de manera torpe y desesperada, casi tropezándose y tenía el único propósito de ir a la habitación de Minato -** ¡P-Papá…he vuel…!** - él estaba ahí, sin embargo habia algo que no estaba bien -** Papá…** - _"¿está dormido?"_ - sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo en ver a su padre dormido a tan alta hora del día, esperaba encontrárselo alegre, con una enorme sonrisa. Rodeó su cama y a medida que avanzaba notó su rostro cansado. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y respiraba con dificultad. Esas bolsas negras debajo de sus parpados la hicieron preocuparse -** P-Papá…** - acarició su mejilla y el instinto de Minato hizo que su rostro se recostara en ella, susurrando su nombre con dificultad.

.

- **Sa…Sa-Sakura…** - y volvió a caer, en aquel sueño del cual se le hacia posible despertar.

.

- ** Papá…estás…**

**.**

**- Envenenado** - Sakura reconoció aquella voz a pesar que hacia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba por ahí.

.

- ** D-Deidara-jichan** - el rubio le sonreía desde la puerta de la habitación de Minato, pero su sonrisa no era amable, más bien parecía placentera y maliciosa al ver a la pelirosa a lado de su primo.

.

- ** Ha pasado mucho tiempo** - dijo Deidara con una sonrisa ladina y aguda mientras se adentraba mas a la habitación** - la última vez que te vi tenías el cabello mas corto, ahora lo tienes tan largo como Kushina lo tuvo alguna vez -** ciertamente, aunque Sakura tenía curiosidad por saber que hacia su tío en el castillo, miró a su padre y recordó su preocupación.

.

- ** A-ano… mi padre esta… ¿envenenado?**

**.**

**- Así es, ha sido una tragedia, he mandado a llamar a los mejores médicos del reino pero la cura que se requiere es casi imposible de conseguir -** soltó el rubio con una falsa preocupación.

.

- ** ¿Cu-cura? -** el miedo de Sakura creció al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Volvió a mirar a Deidara - **¿c-cómo? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? -** Sakura intentaba buscar respuestas pero su cabeza parecía querer explotarle del cansancio -** N-Naruto me dijo que todo estaba bien ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?**

**.**

**- ¿Naruto te dijo? -** el Senju frunció las cejas con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón -** ¿Naruto fue a verte? -** _"Maldito mocoso, a pesar que le prohibí salir ¿cómo pudo…?" -_ Sakura negó.

.

- ** Me lo dijo en una carta** - Deidara sonrió con malicia planeando aprovechar esa confusión a su favor -** ¡él me dijo que todo estaba bien!**

**.**

**- Me temo que te mintió** - Sakura respingó. ¿Naruto? ¿Él le habia mentido? Inconscientemente su corazón herido volvió a evocar escenas de la noche de ayer, las mentiras de Sasuke - **¿en tu carta te habló sobre mí, Sakura-chan?** - la pelirosa lo miró, ya casi con la mirada desconcertada -** yo llegué al castillo poco despúes de que desapareciste -** las pupilas de Sakura se volvieron diminutas ante la confesión -** yo he estado todo este tiempo en el castillo, resulta un poco extraño que Naruto no lo haya mencionada en la carta que te envió ¿no crees?**

**.**

La mera posibilidad de que Naruto, su hermano, le hubiese mentido, terminó por destrozar a Sakura y a su herido corazón

.

- **¿Po-Porque…? Él también…**

**.**

- **No llores, dulce y bella Sakura **- su roce no era amable, era frío, incluso no pudo sentir esa calidez similar a la que sentía cuando su padre le recogía el cabello de las mejillas. Era áspero** - todo se solucionará, déjalo en mis manos**

**.**

- **¿Eh? -** hasta ese momento, Sakura no habia notado la vestimenta de su tío. Sus ojos no cabían de la impresión al ver lo que en los hombros de Deidara descansaba. Esa prenda única que le pertenecía a su padre, la capa roja de su abuelo Jiraiya -** a-ano…**

**.**

- **¿Hn?**

**.**

- **D-Deidara-jiichan… ¿Por qué tienes la capa de mi padre?** - el rubio desvió la mirada a su hombro solo para asegurarse de que la capa estuviese en su lugar y luego volvió a sonreír de manera perversa.

.

- **Sucede que ahora soy el Rey, Sakura-chan**

**.**

- **¿E-eh?** - _"¿R-Rey…pero que hay de mi padre?"_

_._

- **Es una sorpresa ¿no lo crees?** - se puso de pie y haciendo drama con sus manos soltó mas mentiras **- Minato me imploró que lo sustituyera en dado caso de que él no superara el envenenamiento**

**.**

- **E-eso…eso no puede ser…** - Sakura miró a su padre mientras tragaba grueso para luego fruncir el ceño y ponerse de pie bruscamente de la orilla de la cama donde habia estado sentada - **¡N-no! ¡Mi padre no es un hombre débil, él no se da por vencido nunca! -** le gritó a modo contraataque. Deidara volteó y la mirada que pudo ver en los ojos de Sakura lo hizo enfurecer.

.

- **¿Por qué no puede ser, Sakura-chan?** - la miró con desdén al tiempo que también se ponía de pie y la miraba con frialdad - **¿Acaso no soy un digno familiar para suceder a tu padre?**

**.**

- **N-no…eso no es… -** Sakura retrocedió un poco bajando la cabeza con pena **- n-no es lo que quise decir, jii-chan**

**.**

- **¿Ah no? **- caminó hasta ella, invadiéndola de la desconfianza y de cierto temor hacia él - **hn, lo sabía** - murmuró una vez cerca de ella que no tuvo dificultad al tomarla por el mentó de manera tosca, provocando un ligero temblor en ella. Los ojos zafiro de Deidara brillaban con intenciones oscuras y la pelirosa pudo darse cuenta de que definitivamente algo no estaba bien - **a pesar de parecerte físicamente a tu madre tienes tanto de él **- dijo con fastidio **- la mirada en tus ojos, la que hace unos momentos me mostraste, es la misma mirada desafiante que Minato suele mostrarme casi todo el tiempo -** Sakura quiso retroceder del miedo, hasta que una tercer figura apareció por la puerta de la habitación abruptamente.

.

- **¡S-Sakura-chan!** - tan pronto corrió la noticia de que Sakura habia vuelto, Naruto no perdió más tiempo dirigiéndose al único lugar que supondría que Sakura revisaría primero, la habitación de su padre.

.

- _"¡Naruto!"_

_._

- **Tú… ¡no la toques! **- verla de esa forma, siendo sometida por algo que quizá su tío le habia dicho y la forma en que la tenía tomada por el mentón lo hizo enfurecer, corriendo a meterse entre ellos para separarlos - **¡Aléjate de ella!** - Deidara solo embozó una sonrisa perversamente divertida.

.

- **Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que has podido salir de tu habitación?** - el rubio menor gruñó.

.

- **Tu poder con la seguridad es patética - **soltó Naruto puesto que no le habia sorprendido ver a dos caballeros custodiando las puertas de su habitación al salir. Tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos para poder buscar a Sakura.

.

- **Mírense, los dos hijos de Minato completamente indefensos** - el Namikaze frunció el ceño - **uno es un mocoso estúpido impulsivo y la otra es una traidora** - Sakura respingó.

.

- **¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!** - gritó Naruto.

.

- ¡**No Naruto-chan! ¡Los que no tienen idea son ustedes dos!** - Deidara miró a Sakura y las miradas que no solo le lanzaba a él sino también a Naruto y recordó el asunto de la carta - **¿Por qué no empezamos por desenmascáranos uno por uno? Comencemos contigo, Naruto, estoy seguro que la bella Sakura tiene muchas cosas que decirte**

**.**

- **¿Eh?**

**.**

- **Naruto…** - con solo mirar el semblante de Sakura, el rubio pudo darse cuenta que ella ya sabía todo, quizá ese era el verdadero motivo por el que habia vuelto **- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste?**

**.**

- **S-Sakura-chan, puedo explicarlo… **- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior intentando retener sus inmensas ganar de llorar.

.

- **P-primero Sasuke y ahora tú**

**.**

- **¿Sasuke? ¿Te hizo algo?**

**.**

- **¡Ya no finjas**! - Sakura explotó en llanto y gritos mientras que Deidara no hacia más que deleitarse con la pelea entre ellos **- tú…tu lo sabías, sabías las intenciones de Sasuke desde el comienzo** - lo miró con coraje y dolor - **¡S-Sabias lo que planeaba y aún asi me lo ocultaste!**

**.**

- **Sakura-chan… las cosas no fueron así, yo tampoco lo sabia…yo…**

**.**

- **¡P-Pero te enteraste antes y aun asi no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**.**

- **¡Porque vi algo en sus ojos la vez en que te salvó! -** Sakura se sobresaltó **- ¡Creí que él te…!**

**.**

- **¡Él me usó! ¡Jugó conmigo y tú me mentiste igual que él diciéndome que todo estaba bien!** - miró a su padre y la rabia con tu hermano creció **- ¡¿Eso te parece bien?! ¡Nuestro padre fue envenenado y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo en la carta! ¡¿Por qué mentirme?!**

**.**

- **Sakura…lo que menos quería era preocuparte, yo no quería que tu…**

**.**

- **Silencio, ambos **- los Namikaze, especialmente Naruto, lo miró con rencor - **madura Sakura, el mundo que tu padre les ha mostrado es una mentira, la verdadera cara es que este mundo es cruel - se carcajeó - y puedes darte cuenta, tienes el ejemplo, primero ese joven y ahora tu propio hermano, nadie es de confianza**

**.**

- **¡Cállate!**

**.**

- **Me pregunto la cara que pondría Minato al saber que lo que por años quiso ocultarles ahora les está causando tanto daño **- Sakura enfureció, no solo por el hecho de que hablara de su padre sino porque Deidara se habia atrevido a tocarle el rostro estando a lado de su cama.

.

- **¡No lo toques! ¡No toques a mi padre!**

**.**

- **Hn, disciplina es lo que les falta a ustedes dos** - tronó los dedos y de inmediato aparecieron dos pares de caballeros, cada uno sosteniendo a Naruto y a Sakura - **y disciplina les daré**

**.**

- **¡S-Sakura-chan!**

**.**

- **Comenzando por ti, bella Sakura **- la pelirosa se removía del agarre de los caballeros sin mucho resultado, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas luego del viaje tan largo. Deidara se acercó a ella y nuevamente la tomó por el mentón obligándola a que lo mirara **- Princesa o no, traicionaste a Konoha desde el momento en que comenzaste a viajar con una manada de lobos, debería darte un castigo severo**

**.**

- **¡Déjala! **- seguía insistiendo Naruto mientras forcejaba.

.

- **Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mejor. ¿Conoces al hijo mayor del Reino del oeste, Yugakure? Está ansioso por contraer matrimonio con una mujer que esté dispuesta a ser sometida por él en todo lo que ordene**

**.**

- **Yo no…** - forcejeó **- ¡Yo no soy una mujer débil!**

**.**

- **Y eso lo hará más interesante ¿no crees? -** la sonrisa de Deidara se amplió mas - **necesitas disciplina y que mejor que casándote con alguien que pueda aguantarte**

**.**

_"Papá… ¿yo también tendré que casarme?"_

_._

_"Solo si tu quieres"_

_._

- _"Sa-Sasuke…"_ - la imagen del azabache, sonriéndole con dulzura vino a su mente.

.

- **Su nombre es Hidan, estoy seguro que él sabrá controlarte una vez que sean marido y mujer**

**.**

- **¡D-Deidara!** - los gritos de Naruto eran inútiles.

.

- **Namikaze Sakura, esta es una orden de tu nuevo Rey, contraerás matrimonio con el dijo mayor del reino de Yugakure sin replicar**

**.**

- **Yo… ¡Yo no quiero!**

**.**

- **…Si es que quieres seguir viendo vivo a tu padre** - los latidos de Sakura se detuvieron y para ese entonces sus lagrimas eran imposible de detener -** llévenselos de aquí**

**.**

_"¿Será por amor…?"_

_._

_"Si Sakura…será por amor…"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Su reflejo en el agua era irregular, completamente turbio y su mirada parecía no querer esforzarse en mostrar algo. Habia huido por varias horas, él era bueno para eso. En desaparecer.

.

_"Sasuke ¿en dónde estabas?"_

_._

Sus labios se separaron únicamente para dejar escapar un gemido hueco. Pain solía salir a buscarlo hace un par de años, cuando Sasuke se perdía en medio de sus travesuras. Konan nunca lo reprendió, al contrario, le gustaba la forma en que Pain simulaba ser un padre para él, la manera de regañarlo y la manera en que Sasuke lo ignoraba. Eran tan parecidos.

.

- **Hn, claro que no… -** rió con amargura **- Pain siempre fue…mejor que yo…**

**.**

_"¡Me volveré fuerte, incluso más fuerte que tu, Pain, y haré que te enorgullezcas!"_

_._

Un quejido se atoró en su garganta mientras volvía a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas.

.

_"Eres un crío ¡No te crié para esto Sasuke!"_

_._

_"Deja de defenderlo Konan, Sasuke no entiende, él jamás será como nosotros…"_

_._

- ** No hice más que…causarte problemas…**

**.**

_"Tienes miedo a quedarte solo, Sasuke… ¿Qué te impide decir la verdad?"_

_._

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla hasta perderse en la fría hierba.

.

- **Siempre tuviste toda la razón y yo…no quise escuchar**…

.

_ "Solo me siento muy aliviada y feliz de haber podido hacer algo por ti"_

_._

Sasuke soltó un gemido al pensar en Sakura y en su sonrisa gentil.

.

- **S-Sakura…**

**.**

_"Quiero mostrarte lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser"_

_._

- **Sakura… -** la garganta fue cerrándosele.

.

_"Porque me gustas tal y como eres…"_

_._

_"Sasuke…"_

_._

_"Tu… ¿nunca me engañarías verdad?"_

_._

_"Te amo tanto…"_

_._

- **M-maldición…** - sus mejillas comenzaron a empaparse -** p-perdóname…porfavor…solo quería…**

**.**

- **Querías protegerla **- el pelinegro se sobresaltó al voltear y ver a Konan mirarlo con tristeza.

.

- **¿Tú también vienes a reprocharme?**

**.**

- **Claro que no** - sonrió aunque muy débil y se sentó a su lado. Sasuke, al darse cuenta que seguía llorando, se volteó un poco para secarse las lagrimas -** no es malo llorar, Sasuke, todos nos hemos sentido tristes alguna vez, incluso Pain**

**.**

- **¿Alguna vez viste a Pain llorar?** - la peliazul soltó una risita poco efusiva.

.

- **Él siempre se veía como una persona estoica ¿verdad?** - Sasuke miró el lago** - como alguien muy severo**

**.**

- **Él…** - aclaró su garanta - **él me recordaba a mi padre -** Konan volteó a verlo y le sonrió con calidez **- pero…** - Sasuke se mordió el labio y cerró sus puños del coraje - a ninguno de los dos pude enorgullecer

.

- **Sasuke, Pain estaba orgulloso de ti**

**.**

- **Hmp, claro que no, creo que hasta ni me soportaba, yo era…un crío que lo desobedecía **- la muchacha suspiró.

.

- **Era exactamente por eso que lo hacías enorgullecer** - Sasuke mostró sorpresa** - es cierto que en ocasiones hacías que se enojara pero cuando hablaba conmigo sobre ti, él estaba orgulloso de que nunca te quedaras con las ganas de sobrepasarlo, estaba orgulloso de que lo desafiaras y de que no te quedaras simplemente obedeciendo**

- **Pe-pero él…él parecía odiarme** - Konan negó con una lastimera sonrisa.

.

- **Para Pain tú fuiste como alguien a quien siempre debió proteger, él te tenía mucho cariño, era especial para él y para mí también lo eres, Sasuke -** sostuvo su mano y Sasuke pudo sentir un calor maternal **- quizá no has hecho las cosas tan bien como esperábamos, pero de eso se trata la vida, de equivocarte para luego cambiar, de decidir quién quieres ser de ahora en adelante**

**.**

- **Yo no…yo no tengo madera de líder**

**.**

- **No me refería a eso, me refería a sobre qué hombre quieres ser ¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora, Sasuke? Lucha por ello**

**.**

- **Lo que más deseo…**

**.**

_"¡Sasuke!"_ La voz de Sakura no dejaba de retumbar en su mente. Deseaba poder ir a su lado y pedirle mil perdones, pero sabía que tenía prohibido hacerlo, por más fuerzas que las palabras de Konan le hubiesen dado, sabía que si lo hacía la única que pagaría el precio sería Sakura. Por más que lo deseara intensamente, no podía.

.

- _"S-solo…olvídame…"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

La habitación de Naruto estaba hecha un desastre y la luz de la luna que se colaba y alumbraba parte de ella lo confirmaba. Los muebles tirados, miles de libros y cosas importantes mientras él permanecía sentado al pie de su cama, con ambas manos en la cabeza.

.

Naruto no podía imaginar la clase de cosas que pasaba por la cabeza de su tío, pero pudo asegurar algo, que él no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie de su familia.

.

No estaba dispuesto a entregar a Sakura a alguien que no amaba.

.

- **Con permiso** - no quería ver a nadie por lo que no puso atención a quien habia entrado a dejarle la cena.

.

- **No quiero nada **- gruñó molesto al escuchar las puertas de su habitación cerrarse.

.

- **No tengo mucho tiempo, Naruto** - el rubio alzó el rostro al escuchar con más nitidez la voz de Sasori.

.

- **S-Sasori ¿pero como…? -** el pelirrojo miró el estado de su amigo y no pudo evitar imaginarse todo lo que habia sucedido - **s-se supone que no dejan pasar a nadie de la servidumbre a mi habitación** - el pelirrojo embozó una sonrisa.

.

- **Si, bueno, sobre eso…** - Naruto siguió la mirada del muchacho hacia la puerta, donde podía alcanzar a escuchar un par de quejidos **- Kakashi y mi hermano se ocuparon de la seguridad** - lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie -** Naruto, debes luchar** - el Namikaze se sorprendió **- por tu padre, por Sakura, por ese amigo al que quieres salvar**

**.**

- **¿Para qué? Nadie va a ayudarme de todas maneras**

**.**

- **Que pena tener que oír eso de ti, Namikaze** - tras las cortinas de fina seda, justo en su balcón, a quien menos esperaba ver estaba mirándolo de manera desafiante.

.

- **S-Sai… ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?** - el Hyuuga se sacudió la capa que ocultaba su cuerpo, adentrándose a la habitación.

.

- **Vine a ayudar a un amigo** - dijo con una sonrisa ladina intercambiando miradas con Sasori.

.

- **Naruto - **el rubio volteó hacia el pelirrojo - **todos estamos de tu lado, asi que no dejes de luchar. Sakura te necesita más que nunca.**

**.**

- **¿De que hablas?**

**.**

- **Sakura está embarazada**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

* * *

_Taraaaaaaaan!_

_Las cosas han cambiado, de que manera cambiará el inesperado embarazo de Sakura?_

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Nace una esperanza**_

_"¡Quiero tener muchos hijos, verlos correr por el jardín mientras su padre y yo nos tomamos de la mano!"_

_"Es un buen sueño, Sakura…"_

_- __**Yo protegeré a este bebé**_

_..._

_- __**Si nos hubieses encontrado mil veces más, él seguiría preguntándome por ti**_

**_- Él...es un tonto_**

**_- Él te ama, estoy seguro de eso_**

**_- ¿Cómo?_**

**_- Porque él me lo escribió_**

_"Yo solía odiar a las personas porque siempre creí que solían traicionarse unas a otras..._

_...mi mundo ya no le pertenece a Madara, si es lo que aun piensas. Mi mundo le pertenece a ella, mi mundo siempre fue ella…_

_Él sabe que le he mentido y ahora más que nunca debo proteger lo único sin lo que no podría vivir. Ella."_

_._

_._

_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos en la recta final._

_Dejen sus comentarios _

_Nos vemos el __**Sábado**__, JA NE!_


	42. Nace una esperanza

**_ Nace una esperanza_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Sakura era la viva imagen de las Princesas de los cuentos que alguna vez la madre de Ino compartió con ella cuando eran pequeñas.

.

- **En la torre más alta… -** comenzó a citar de manera mecánica, sin emoción mientras a través de la única ventana miraba a la luna, tan sola con ausencia de estrellas - **una Princesa encerrada y custodiada**… - dijo ya con poco aliento.

.

Un vestido casual de manta. Se sentía extraña con él ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba usando pantalones de licra. Sonrió con amargura mientras una lágrima caía y humedecía el regazo del vestido.

.

Si su castigo por creerla una traicionera era solo por amar a alguien tan intensamente ese, ella creía que no lo merecía. Negó con la cabeza, recordar a Sasuke era lo mismo que mil flechas clavándose en su corazón. Pensar en él como una ilusión, como algo que podía borrar con tan solo soplar, era estúpido al igual que hacer el esfuerzo por querer odiarlo.

.

En estos momentos, en los que creía que la vida de su padre valía más que la suya. Alguien del cielo le vino a demostrar que su vida valía igual que cualquier otra. La prueba estaba creciendo ya dentro de ella.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

- **Llévenla al la torre más alta y enciérrenla ahí**

**.**

- **¿Q-qué**? - toda la servidumbre estaba enfilada, y entre ellos Sasori, viendo la lucha incansable de Naruto por liberarse y ayudar a Sakura tras escuchar aquella barbaridad.

.

- ¡**No puedes, no puedes encerrarla**! - Deidara enfureció terminando por darle una cachetada al rubio. La madre de Ino se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras su hija no paraba de llorar viendo a Sakura sufrir.

.

- **No me retes, Naruto-kun** - mientras Sakura aun no asimilaba la idea de tener que casarse por obligación, unas nauseas terrible se apoderaron de ella, haciendo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza y se desvaneciera ante el suelo, vomitando.

.

- **¡L-La princesa está…! **- chilló Tenten asegurándose de llamar la atención para que miraran a Sakura, quien yacía débil en el suelo.

.

- **¡S-Sakura-chan!** - Naruto volvió a la lucha nuevamente.

.

- **¿Pero que…? -** Deidara hizo una mueca de asco. Inmediatamente, sin saber si serían castigadas o no, la madre de Ino e Ino misma corrieron a ayudar a la pelirosa.

.

- **Princesa ¿está bien?** - preguntó la mujer secándole la frente sudorosa a la Namikaze. Deidara las seguía mirando fríamente hasta que se fastidió.

.

- **Sasori** - el pelirrojo tragó grueso - **consíguele un médico, la necesito en buenas condiciones para que se case**

**.**

El médico llegó cuando las náuseas de Sakura volvieron por cuarta vez ya una vez 'instalada' en la torre más alta del castillo. Sakura sentía que perdería el conocimiento. Se sentía mareada, asqueada y con las fuerzas débiles. Pensó, quizá, que debido al cansancio todo los males se le habian acumulado y ese era el porqué de sus vómitos y sus dolores.

.

La madre de Ino y Sasori fueron las únicas personas que se les permitió estar presente durante el chequeo de Sakura. Deidara necesitaba estar informado de su condición, por eso habia enviado a Sasori. En cuanto a la mujer, a ella poco le importaba Deidara, a Sakura la quería como si fuera una más de sus hijas.

.

- **Doctor ¿Qué tiene**? - preguntó la mujer con la voz acongojada de la preocupación. El hombre suspiró.

.

- **Es inhumano que la Princesa esté en este lugar y más en las condiciones en las que se encuentra** - Sakura miró a su alrededor, sin siquiera reparar en ponerse a pensar detenidamente en las palabras del médico.

.

Una celda horrible y oscura, con unas cuantas mechas encendidas. La humedad habia consumido parte de la piedra caliza de las paredes. Solo un pequeño catre con un par de almohadones era lo único que, según Deidara, la harían sentir cómoda.

.

- **Voy a casarme…** - murmuró con voz lúgubre.

.

- **¿Por qué…?** - masculló Sasori rechinando los dientes y con los puños cerrados - **¿Por qué aceptaste algo como eso…?**

**.**

- **P-para que mi padre viva** - el muchacho, tanto la mujer como el hombre abrieron los ojos del asombro - **t-tengo que casarme si no quiero que Deidara-jiichan le cause daño a mi padre** - las lagrimas volvieron a brotar rápidamente.

.

- **Ese hombre… ¡no tiene corazón!** - gritó la mujer lamentándose al ver a alguien tan joven, con toda una vida por delante como Sakura, sufrir de esa manera.

.

- **Su majestad, quizá no haya boda -** dijo el médico sobresaltando a la pelirosa -** al menos no hasta que hayan pasado nueve meses**

**.**

- **¿C-cómo?**

**.**

- **Espere ¿de que habla?** - Sasori dio un paso al frente.

.

- **¿Po-Porque nueve meses? -** Sakura se puso de pie lo suficientemente rápido como para marearse nuevamente **- a-ah…**

**.**

- **¡Sakura!** - antes de que volviera a desvanecerse, la rubia la cogió y la guió hacia el pequeño catre.

.

- **Do-doctor…** - comenzó a decir con dificultad - **n-no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, la vida de mi padre está en riesgo ¿p-porque tendría que esperar nueve meses? ¿para qué…? -** el hombre suspiró y Sakura no pudo darse cuenta de que su mirada iba dirigida a su vientre. La madre de Ino y Sasori sí.

.

- **N-no es posible **- murmuró con incredulidad la mujer quien estaba al lado de la muchacha **- l-la Princesa esta… **- el hombre asintió.

.

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?** - la pelirosa buscó la verdad de su situación primero en los ojos de la mujer y luego en los de Sasori, que parecían completamente inmóviles. Por último miró al hombre y pudo entender su mirada. Abrió la boca solo para ahogar un gemido -** y-yo…**

**.**

- **Princesa, usted está embarazada**

**.**

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Las manos de Sakura, quizá ahora mucho más suaves y cálidas de lo normal, descansaban en su vientre aun plano. Su mente, corazón y sentido parecían desconectados uno del otro.

.

Dar su vida a años de esclavitud, de desamor, a cambio de la vida de su padre. Ya no era tan sencillo como hace un par de horas, cuando habia aceptado sin refutar. Ya no era solo su vida la que estaba apostando, sino la de ese niño que estaba creciendo dentro suyo.

.

_"¡Quiero tener muchos hijos, verlos correr por el jardín mientras su padre y yo nos tomamos de la mano!"_

_._

Cerró los ojos y sus labios se fueron deformando a una mueca de profundo dolor.

.

_"Es un buen sueño, Sakura…"_

_._

- **M-Mamá…** - soltó su vientre y se llevó ambas manos a la cara para llorar sonoramente, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia; reprimió su llanto en los eternos segundos en los que pensó en él -_ "S-Sasuke… ¿p-porque…?"_

_._

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se habia vuelto un cascarón vacío. Porque sus intentos al querer olvidar al Uchiha solo hacía que más deseara volver a verlo.

.

Porque su corazón se habia quedado con él.

.

¿Qué debía de hacer? No estaba muy segura de cómo cambiaría ahora que habia descubierto que estaba embarazada, pero una cosa si tenía clara, sin importar qué…

.

- **Yo…yo protegeré a este bebé** - la determinación vino a ella luego de haber estado tan deprimida por esos dos días - **yo te protegeré…sin importar qué**… - sus sentidos se hicieron agudos al escuchar pasos provenir de afuera de la celda.

.

Se sobresaltó aun mas al escuchar los quejidos de los dos caballeros que hacían guardia para que no escapara. Tragó grueso y tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano, un pedazo de tablón hueco y añejo y se armó de valor para lo que fuese que estuviese del otro lado amenazando su seguridad y la de su nuevo bebé.

.

La puerta se abrió e hizo un rechinido horrible. Sakura entrecerró los ojos para visualizar mejor a la persona, pero la oscuridad era demasiada.

.

- **No cabe duda que eres una Namikaze** - Sakura abrió la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio - **Sakura-chan**… - el rubio sonrió viendo la iniciativa de la pelirosa al querer atacar en caso de que hubiese sido necesario.

.

- **Na-Naruto…** - sin importar el hecho de que le habia mentido, Sakura corrió a sus brazos, porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

.

- ** Lo lamento…** - las peores cosas en el mundo, una de ellas era ver a Sakura sufrir -** yo…prometí que siempre te protegería y terminé mintiéndote**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -** soltó ella con voz ahogada mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano.

.

- ** Porque… pensé que si sufrirías al enterarte de las intenciones de Sasuke, un dolor más sería peor para ti, por eso lo hice**

**.**

**- Tu…¿tu sabias lo que Sasuke planeaba? -** el rubio cerró los ojos sin poderle responder -** S-Sasuke…él cree que nuestro padre es…**

**.**

**- Lo sé -** susurró quedamente el Namikaze.

.

- ** ¡N-no es cierto! ¡Mi padre no es un asesino…!** - cayó de rodillas mientras su voz se volvía un hilillo -** n-no lo e**s…

.

**- Por supuesto que no lo es, el asesino de los padres de Sasuke es Madara** - Sakura lo miró con sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese

nombre.

.

- ** ¿Ma-Madara? ¿hablas de ese Madara?** - Naruto asintió **- ¿p-pero cómo…? ¿q-que relación tiene él con Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Demasiada, Sakura-chan, empezando por saber que él en verdad es tío de Sasuke**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Madara es el hermano menor de Fugaku-san -** Sakura relacionó aquel nombre con la noche anterior. Sasuke habia mencionado a alguien llamado así.

.

- ** No entiendo… -** el rubio suspiró, llevando a Sakura a sentarse mientras el se sentaba en el frío suelo de piedra.

.

- ** Es hora que te diga toda la verdad, Sakura-chan**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura veía a Naruto, pero el rubio sabía de antemano que desde el momento en que habia terminado de contarle todo, su mente estaba deshecha. Solo pudo bajar la mirada y esperar a que Sakura fuera la primera en hablar.

.

- ** T-todo este tiempo…** - comenzó a decir la pelirosa con escaso aliento -** el mundo en el que hemos vivido…**

**.**

**- Es demasiado cruel ¿ne?** - le sonrió con tristeza -** el mundo de allá afuera es muy diferente al mundo que tu y yo hemos creído y… Sasuke lo sabe muy bien, es por eso que quizá nos ganamos, en algun punto, su envidia y rencor** - Sakura se mordió el labio inferior - pero **eso no significa que nos odie**

**.**

**- Pe-pero el siempre creyó que…**

**.**

**- Nadie estaba ahí para decirle que estaba mal, Sakura-chan, él era un niño y en todo caso hasta quizá yo hubiese actuado de la misma forma que él -** Sakura mostró sorpresa** - no estoy justificando todo lo que hizo, incluso ahora, lo único que pienso es que quiero golpearlo por cada lágrima que te hizo derramar **- la joven bajó la mirada -** tú eres la menos implicada en esto y él lo sabia, sabia que con el tiempo todo sería mas complicado**

**.**

**- Él… él pensaba en mí como la manera en que podría acercarse al asesino de sus padres ¿no es así?** - el rubio suspiró con debilidad mientras asentía.

.

- ** Si…**

**.**

**- E-entonces…¿po-porque no me llevaste contigo?** - comenzó a reclamar con la voz entrecortada - **tu sabias lo que yo sentía por él y tu…**

**.**

**- Yo pensé lo mismo** - la miró por breves segundos para luego mirar sus manos indefinidamente -** pensé en alejarte de él en el momento en que supe que te estaba usando pero**… - suspiró - **esa vez, cuando quedaste atrapada en el punto y casi caes, cuando pensé que yo sería el único que te protegería siempre y que debía ser mi deber salvarte, él habia llegado a tu lado sin siquiera dudarlo** - los ojos de Sakura se engrandecieron - **cuando te miró, tan vulnerable y en peligro, lo supe bien -** rió levemente - **creo que lo supe desde siempre**

**.**

**- ¿Naruto?**

**.**

**- La primera vez que nos vimos, ¿lo recuerdas? Estuve perdido por casi un día entero durante la prueba de madurez** - La mirada de Naruto se suavizó mientras recordaba con melancolía -** yo le dije quien era yo, creo que me odió desde entonces pero cuando le conté sobre ti, sobre que tenía una hermana pequeña que esperaba por mi, su mirada cambió**

**.**

**- ¿S-Sobre mi? -** el rubio asintió mirándola con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Una mueca gentil.

.

- **Obviamente supuso que si tú eras hija del rey cuando se lo dijiste, y cuando yo hice lo mismo diciéndole quien era, rápidamente encontró la conexión** - volvió a reír -** la segunda vez fue igual, aunque esa vez fue él quien preguntó por ti**

**.**

**- ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- '¿Aún tienes a esa persona que espera a que regreses?'** - de nuevo una diminuta sonrisa -** hablaba de ti…** - los ojos de Sakura se volvieron acuosos - **incluso pienso que si nos hubiesemos encontrado mil veces más, él seguiría preguntándome por ti** - al terminar su relato, Naruto creó que el silencio reinaría pero sin embargo los sollozos de Sakura se hicieron mas fuertes -** ¿uh? ¿Sakura-chan?**

**.**

Algo cálido volvió a encender una pequeña llama de vida en el corazón de Sakura.

.

Mientras lloraba solo pensó en ella misma, hace varios años, y recordó haber visitado esa celda en la que ahora estaba recluta, pensó en lo que su inocencia de niña preguntaba al aire.

.

- ** ¿S-Sakura-chan, estás bien?** - la pelirosa rió en medio de lágrimas.

.

- ** Yo siempre…venía a este lugar cada noche y le hacia preguntas al cielo, cosas como ¿él pensará en mi? ¿estará comiendo bien? ¿seguirá siendo tan cascarrabias? ¿a-al menos…** - su voz se volvió un hilillo - **…al menos se acordará de mi?** - Naruto sonrió, hincándose frente a ella mientras acariciaba sus rodillas, como cuando solía hacerlo cada vez que pretendía calmarla cuando eran más pequeños.

.

- ** ¿Creíste que te habia olvidado? -** la Sakura fuerte se quebró dejando ver a la Sakura delicada e infantil de 6 años **- bueno, pues te aseguro que ese bastardo siempre pensó en ti**

**.**

**- E-es un idiota…**

**.**

**- Perdóname, Sakura-chan** - Naruto le apartó las manos del rostro y las secó.

.

- ** ¿E-eh?**

**.**

**- A él también debo pedirle perdón, aunque no se lo merece -** hizo una mueca a lo que Sakura lo seguía mirando con confusión - **por olvidarme de él -** tomó sus manos -** por olvidar esa amistad que tenía con él, por querer rendirme, por olvidar el sentimiento tan grande que tienes por él y que aseguro que él tiene por ti** - la pelirosa sonrió - **Sakura-chan… él te ama, estoy seguro de ello**

**.**

**- Y-ya…ya no estoy tan segura de eso, Naruto** - tragó grueso - **¿Cómo puedo saber si él en verdad me ama?**

**.**

- **Porque él me lo escribió -** Naruto sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, dándoselo a Sakura **- anda, léelo -** a pesar de que las manos le temblaban, Sakura pudo abrir completamente aquella carta.

.

_"Confiando en que quemarás esta carta cuando la termines de leer…_

_Tú ganas, Naruto-bastardo._

_Tú y mi hermano son una especie de molestas ladillas que carcomen mi mente._

_Solo quiero decirte, independientemente de si cumples o no la estúpida promesa que me hiciste, que eso ya no me importa, porque he perdido, ante ti, ante ella._

_Sakura hizo añicos la armadura de mi corazón, la que por años forjé para no volver a confiar en nadie jamás._

_Por años creí que la única forma de que hubiera paz en mi espíritu sería vengarme. De tu padre, de ti, de ella, pero Sakura se encargó no solo de demostrarme lo contrario, se encargó de compartir esa calidez que ya tenía, conmigo, alguien que no merecía nada._

_Yo solía odiar a las personas porque siempre creí que solían traicionarse unas a otras. Una vez que dejas de ser conveniente para ellos te botan como basura, pero ella fue demasiado persistente._

_Todo es diferente ahora. Mi mundo ya no le pertenece a Madara, si es lo que aun piensas. Mi mundo le pertenece a ella, mi mundo siempre fue ella…_

_._

Sakura ahogó un gemido.

.

_… Sakura vio algo en mí, vio lugares de mi corazón que nadie más se atrevió a ver. Hizo que cada uno de los días que pasé con ella fueran especiales. Porque las miles de veces que intenté retroceder a sus encantos, ella daba dos pasos más y lograba alcanzarme. Por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, fui feliz; fui feliz sabiendo que a pesar de nuestras peleas, de sus berrinches y de mis gritos, ella siempre estaba para mí._

_Hubo momentos en los que pensé que debía dejarla. De que me estaba desviando de mi objetivo. De que solo debía pensar en ella como en la persona que debía usar para llegar a él. A tu padre, pero, cuando menos lo esperé, fue demasiado tarde. Me habia enamorado, y por primera vez tuve miedo._

_Todo dejó de importarme, todo menos ella._

_A estas alturas, si es que estás leyendo esto, creo que has comprendido todo._

_Todo es diferente ahora en muchos sentidos._

_Sakura ahora correrá peligro si permanece a mi lado y tú sabes la razón. Madara sabe que le he mentido y ahora más que nunca debo proteger lo único sin lo que no podría vivir. Ella._

_Tal vez si no nos hubiéramos conocido, ahora no estaría planeando causarle un gran dolor solo para que ella pueda salir ilesa, pero ya no puedo evitar que ella vea esa parte de mi que no quería que viera._

_Me acostumbraré al dolor de perderla, o eso quiero creer, pero su voz y su calor, solo esas cosas no desaparecerán._

_Quiero que la cuides y que alimentes su odio hacia mí para que así pueda seguir a salvo por los años que me restan._

_La amo, y porque la amo voy a dejarla ir contigo, porque tú podrás protegerla de cualquier cosa y porque ella estará más segura en su hogar que conmigo._

_Acepto que ganaste y aceptaré vivir con el dolor de no tenerla a mí lado para que pueda vivir._

_U. S."_

_._

Para cuando Sakura habia terminado de leer, su rostro era un poema lleno de lágrimas. Naruto la abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte para que derramara aún mas lagrimas. Sakura sentía que se ahogaba en su propio llanto. Su corazón dolía tanto que parecía querer explotar.

.

Una vida llena de lujos, solo para darse cuenta de que lo que verdaderamente le daría sentido a su vida se encontraba allá afuera, en el mundo que desconoció alguna vez.

.

¿Quién podría amarla, compitiendo con el amor de su padre o el de Naruto?

.

Su respuesta tenía un genio de lo peor, unos ojos negros, y un roto corazón.

.

_"Algún día encontrarás al indicado, Sakura…"_

_._

_"Pero mamá… ¿cómo voy a saber que él es el indicado?"_

_._

_"Te lo dirá el corazón, solo tú lo sabrás…"_

_._

- _"Mamá…"_ - pensó en ella aun cuando de sus pestañas temblorosas goteaban lagrimas.

.

_"Sakura, algun día todo esto será tuyo y de Naruto, y como futura soberana tu tendrás el mismo trabajo que yo"_

_._

_"¿P-pero como se supone que v-voy a hacerlo? Yo no…"_

_._

_"De la misma forma que elegirás al indicado, hazle caso a lo que te dicte el corazón, lo demás no importa ¿si?"_

_._

- _"Papá…"_

_._

_"Incluso si mis palabras son crueles… lo que siento aquí, lo que me has hecho sentir es irreemplazable"_

_._

- _"S-Sasuke…perdón…perdón por no darme cuenta…"_

_._

- **Sakura-chan…** -el rubio la separó, tomándolo por los hombros para que lo viera -** si existe alguien además de mí o de papá que pueda amarte y dar la vida por ti, ese es Sasuke** - la pelirosa se estremeció aun más -** él te ama tanto que incluso creyó la ultima mentira que Madara le dijo**

**.**

**- ¿A-A que te refieres?**

**.**

**- Madara sabe lo importante que eres para él, asi que decidió mentirle hasta el final diciéndole que si te decía la verdad, él te dejaría en paz, pero nada de lo que dijo era cierto -** a Sakura le costaba seguir asimilando -** Madara sabía que una vez que Sasuke te dijera todo volverías a Konoha y le hizo creer a Sasuke que acá estarías a salvo, lejos de él**

**.**

**- E-entonces él…**

**.**

**- Madara te condujo aquí con el único propósito de acabar con nosotros tres, con nuestro padre, conmigo y contigo** - se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos con una expresión de coraje - ¡**Sasuke cree que enviándote aquí estas a salvo pero no es así!**

**.**

**- É-él le creyó…**

**.**

**- Si, porque es capaz de todo con tal de alejarte del peligro** - masculló encolerizado por la situación -** Madara no va tras Sasuke, va tras nosotros, su objetivo siempre hemos sido nosotros**

**.**

**- ¿Q-que podemos hacer?** - Naruto miró a Sakura y supuso que por su mente habian miles de arrepentimientos. Sakura lo necesitaba, pero también necesitaba a Sasuke, su expresión de ansiedad se lo decía, que deseaba verlo más que a nada en el mundo.

.

- ** Enfrentarnos a él** - Sakura dejó de llorar para secarse cualquier rastro de lágrima. Si bien deseaba ver a Sasuke, ella seguía siendo hija del Rey de Konoha, y no era débil. Su compromiso también estaba con el reino que la habia visto crecer.

.

- ** Pelearé** - Naruto se sobresaltó al oírla con una determinación que nunca habia visto en ella -** este es el lugar donde crecí y también soy hija de Namikaze Minato**

**.**

- P**e-Pero Sakura-chan…** - inconscientemente, el rubio desvió su mirada hacia el vientre de la pelirosa y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado -** n-no es necesario que lo hagas** - carraspeó un poco quitándose la vergüenza -** es mi deber, yo cuidaré de ti y también de…** - la pelirosa se sintió observada y solo para cuando se dio cuenta, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un poderoso carmín mientras abrazaba su vientre.

.

- ** ¿Sa-Sasori te lo dijo, no es verdad?**

**.**

**- A-ah…uhmm** - emitió en afirmación -** je, entonces…¿v-voy a ser tío? -** Sakura bajó el rostro completamente apenada **- e-ese maldito bastardo -** dijo pensando en Sasuke.

.

- ** Yo…** - miró sus manos las cuales por instinto comenzaban a acariciar su vientre -** ahora tengo a una persona más a la que debo proteger, por eso…** - Naruto divagó a uno de los recuerdos más profundos de su mente, uno que quizá nunca habia visto. Vio a una mujer de pie, y se vio a si mismo, tan revoltoso e intrépido.

.

_"¿Qué tienes ahí, mamá?"_

_._

_"A tu hermanita… de ahora en adelante cuidaras de ella ¿verdad?"_

_._

_"¿Y-yo…?"_

_._

_"Si, de la misma manera que yo te protegí cuando estabas dentro de mí, ahora y siempre"_

_._

- **Nee, Sakura-chan… serás un excelente mamá** - Sakura no sabía si atribuir sus inmensas ganas de llorar a las hormonas, pero no le importó, solo sonrió mientras más lagrimas caían de su rostro.

.

- ** Naruto, es hora de irnos** - en la puerta de la celda apareció Sai y Sakura se alegró de verlo.

.

- ** Está bien** - Naruto tomó las manos de Sakura y las sostuvo con firmeza -** está es mi promesa Sakura-chan, buscaré a ese bastardo, lo traeré a ti y si es necesario lo obligaré a que se arrodille -** dijo con falsa molestia refiriéndose a Sasuke.

.

- ** Y-yo…yo también quiero ir**

**.**

**- No Sakura, te expondrías innecesariamente, tu tío sabría que irías en busca de él y se lo diría a Madara** - intervino Sai.

.

- ** Sai tiene razón, lo mejor es que crea que escapé y que piense que te abandoné, al menos asi podré prolongar que él te case antes**

**.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**.**

**- Deidara-san sabe que si Naruto va y le cuenta todo a Sasuke, ambos serían una amenaza peor por lo que ocupará todo su tiempo en querer encontrarlo, así se olvidará de querer casarte por el momento** - continuó el Hyuuga.

.

- ** Él va a querer cazarte** - el rubio asintió.

.

- ** No te preocupes, llegaré hasta Sasuke antes de que pueda alcanzarme**

**.**

**- ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras espero?** - preguntó la pelirosa sintiendo poco útil ahora en su estado actual.

.

- ** Esperar a que vuelva con el bastardo** - Naruto miró a Sai e intercambió un par de miradas -** Sai se quedará oculto en el castillo en caso de que necesite protegerte, solo debes fingir que no hablaste conmigo ¿está bien?** - Sakura asintió -** le prometeré una vida feliz a ese bebé que crece dentro de ti y me volveré un excelente hermano para ti-** le dio un último beso en la frente y comenzó a salir de la celda. En ese momento, ante los ojos de Sakura, Naruto ya estaba listo para la tarea de ser un verdadero Rey, asi que sonriendo, corrió antes de verlo bajar completamente por las escaleras.

.

- ** ¡Naruto! -** el rubio se detuvo a mirar hacia arriba -** ya eres un excelente hermano -** el Namikaze se avergonzó **- y serás un excelente Rey**

**.**

**- A-ah…claro…** - soltó con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se perdía nuevamente al bajar.

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Pequeños grupos de caballeros se habian enfilado en tropas recorriendo los pasillos y cada rincón del castillo a sabiendas de que Naruto habia escapado nuevamente de su habitación, y como era de esperarse, al mandar a un grupo de ellos a verificar la celda de Sakura, los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta estaban inconscientes.

.

- ** Ese maldito mocoso** - le dedicó todo su odio a la pelirosa, quien en lugar de sentir miedo lo enfrentó con la misma mirada - **nada de lo que él intente va a poder salvarte a ti o a tu padre**

**.**

**- No subestimes a mi hermano -** y siendo las únicas palabras que pretendía dedicarle, le ignoró volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana.

.

Mientras tanto, entre las luces de las lámparas que merodeaban todo el castillo, Naruto se abrió paso con ayuda de Sai y de Sasori a los establos.

.

- ** Ya ha alertado a toda la muralla, no será fácil salir sin la ayuda de alguien en la entrada**

**.**

**- Hay alguien en la entrada** - dijo el rubio sonriéndole al pelinegro, dándole a entender que esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado. Las puertas del establo estaban abiertas y listas con su caballo preparado - **¿hn? -** el Hyuuga sonrió de lado ante la confusión del Namikaze.

.

- ** Naruto-kun…** - la silueta que divisaba junto a Sasori tenía ojos perlas y cabello azabache.

.

- ** ¿¡Hi-Hinata-chan?**! - Naruto volteó violentamente a mirar a Sai, quien tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

.

- ** Ella insistió en venir, no es como que yo estuviera de acuerdo en traerla** - confesó el de cabello negro tomando las riendas del caballo para sacarlo.

.

- ** Pe-pero…ella…**

**.**

**- Esta bien, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun ya me dijo todo**

**.**

**- ¿T-todo?**

**.**

**- Al final tenias razón** - confesó el Hyuuga ya una vez a su lado** - solo tenía que confiar en los sentimientos de Hinata** - Naruto sintió un poco de pena pero sonrió sinceramente al saber que Sai le habia hablado con la verdad a la pelinegra -** ahora es tu turno de proteger a Sakura**

**.**

**- Claro** - terminó de decir montándose al animal rápidamente - **te las encargo, Sai**

**.**

**- Hablas como si el bebé de Sakura fuera a ser realmente una niña -** el rubio se sonrojó mirando a Hinata de reojo.

.

- ** E-etto, no me refería al bebé ciertamente - **la ojiperla se sobresaltó **- nee, Hinata-chan, cuando todo esto acabe…**

**.**

**- ¡Naruto, la puerta está abierta, ya vete!** - gritó Sasori corriendo hacia él.

.

- ** C-cuando todo esto acabe…¡Cásate conmigo dattebayo!** - Sai puso los ojos en blanco al igual que el pelirrojo mientras que los colores se le subían al rostro a la de cabello largo -** ¡Ahooo!** - soltó de sus pulmones comenzando a galopar lejos de ellos hasta perderse por la puerta.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué no se supone que primero debe cortejarla?** - preguntó el Akasuna con una gota en la sien.

.

- ** E-ese idiota…** - masculló el Hyuuga ligeramente enfadado.

.

- _"T-Te estaré esperando…Naruto-kun…"_

_._

_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_

_._

_"…Lo traeré a ti y si es necesario lo obligaré a que se arrodille"_

_._

- **Sasuke… -** el aire ondeo su cabello ahora suelto y esperó que la noche llevara su voz hacia él mientras veía todo el alboroto que su hiperactivo hermano estaba causando allá abajo desde su ventana, viéndolo al mismo tiempo salir galopando a toda prisa - _"ten mucho cuidado, Naruto…"_

_._

_._

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_Una disculpa por el retraso hahaha mi sobrinito cumplió 8 meses y me la pasé todo el día abrazándolo y oliéndolo hahaha, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo!_

_Parece que ese bebé ha vuelto a traer la esperanza. ¿Que pasará cuando Sasuke se entere?_

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Eso a lo que llaman valor**_

_- __** ¿Y crees que a ella le causa felicidad haberse alejado de ti? ¿Crees que ella la está pasando bien?**_

**_- Ella merece un hogar, un cama cálida, un cielo con estrellas que pueda ver sin tener miedo a si será devorada por la noche al salir_**

**_- Eres el único que puede salvar a Sakura-chan_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- ¡Maldición Sasuke, Sakura-chan está embarazada!_**

**_- Ella es lo único verdadero en mi mundo de mentiras_**

**_- Entonces deja de esconderte_**

**_- No desafíes a una mujer_**

**_..._**

_-__** Sai...lo lamento, te lastimé**_

**_- No te arrepientas, ni por amarlo a él ni por rechazarme a mi_**

**_- ¿Sai, que sucede?_**

**_- Están atacando el reino_**

**_._**

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

**_._**

_Tengo un anuncio que hacer, el miércoles no tendré tiempo de subir capítulo sino hasta el __**JUEVES! JUEVES! JUEVES!**_

_Espero no quieran matarme hahaha es que tengo asuntos que arreglar de la universidad y así._

_Espero sus comentarios, como habrán podido darse cuenta los contesté todos :) _

_JA NE!_


	43. Eso a lo que llaman valor

**_Eso a lo que llaman valor _**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Como mil agujas perforándole la cabeza, Sasuke recibió esa mañana como una amarga prueba de que Sakura ya no estaba con él. No podía sentir su calor, ni su respiración, ni la suavidad de su cabello, y su aroma a cerezo.

.

- ** Maldición… -** se sentó con esfuerzo sintiendo la cabeza querer explotarle. Luego de hablar con Konan hace apenas anoche, no quiso ver a nadie, por lo que recordaba muy poco de la manera en la que se habia desahogado lejos del campamento -** tsk…** - sintió sus manos arder. Estaban llenas de mugre y de sangre, algunas pequeñas astillas estaban clavadas en sus nudillos. Supuso que en su cruel dolor terminó por desquitarse golpeando mil objetos, incluyendo árboles -** soy patético…** - masculló escupiendo a la tierra.

.

Parecía que todo le causaba dolor, incluso al alzar la vista al cielo solo para darse cuenta de que ya habia amanecido. Los rayos del sol dieron directo a sus ojos, causándole dolor.

.

El mundo estaba en su contra.

.

- ** Hn…** - rió con amargura - _"yo puse en mi contra al mundo, ¿no?" -_ suspiró ya perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces habia dejado escapar pedazos de su alma.

.

Ahora que podía asegurar que Sakura estaba bien, lo que restaba era enfrentar a Madara antes de que él pretendiera atacar a Minato. No lo hacía por él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar ayudando a la persona correcta, lo hacia por ella.

.

De la misma manera que haría permanecer ese pensamiento en su mente es que se pudo poner de pie para regresar al campamento.

.

Todos lo veían quizá como alguien no digno de dirigirlos, Sasuke también pensaba lo mismo pero ser líder o no realmente no le importaba.

.

- ** Sasuke, toma -** Konan apareció de frente con un cuenco de arroz. Ella tenía sus propios problemas, como el hecho de sobrellevar la pérdida de Pain. Le recordó a su madre, le recordó a Sakura, que contra toda adversidad estaba ahí.

.

- **No tengo hambre**

**.**

**- Pero debes comer algo, estas…** - las orejas de Nero se movieron inquietas mientras comenzaba a bufar, incluso todos alcanzaron a oler un aroma desconocido, a escuchar unos galopes fuertes y pronunciados. Los ojos de Sasuke recobraron inquietud, y de la misma forma que protegía a Sakura, quiso proteger a Konan mientras la tomaba del brazo -** Sa-Sasuke…**

**.**

- ** Kiba** - el castaño atendió, tirándose al suelo, pegando su oreja a la tierra, que al igual que su olfato y otros sentidos, estaban sumamente mas desarrollados que la de cualquiera de ahí.

.

- ** Es solo un caballo, ya está…** - el caballo terminó de relinchar - **aquí… -** los cuchicheos comenzaron a medida que la persona desconocida avanzaba y Sasuke no podía distinguirla a medida que caminaba mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

.

- ** ¿En dónde está**? - Sasuke pestañeó, creyendo haber escuchado una voz conocida.

.

- ** Es el tipo rubio…**

**.**

**- El hijo del Rey**

**.**

Con algo que no parecía ser odio en sus ojos, Sasuke lo miró de la misma manera si hubiese visto fantasma.

.

- ** ¿Q-que…que estás haciendo aquí?** - lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue Sakura y el hecho de que Naruto estuviera ahí era porque la habia dejado sola -** ¡¿Qué estas…?! -** su reclamo no tenia tanta validez como el de Naruto al lanzar el primer golpe contra él, ocasionando que cayera al suelo.

.

- ** ¡Sa-Sasuke…**! - gritó la Konan al verlo tumbado.

.

- ** Te lo advertí Sasuke, que si hacías llorar a Sakura-chan yo te devolvería cada lágrima en forma de puño -** expresó el rubio en tono molesto. Sasuke no pudo desmentirlo, solo se quedó viendo la tierra mientras se limpiaba el rastro del golpe en su mejilla.

.

**- Ella… ¿ella llegó a salvo? -** fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

.

- ** Su cuerpo en una pieza pero su corazón no** - el Uchiha mostró un ficus de culpa -** y he venido por él**

**.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Llegó sin corazón, porque ese lo dejó contigo, eso fue lo que me dijo -** Sasuke se azoró - **y he venido a llevarte para que te arrodilles ante ella y la puedas hacer sonreír otra vez**

**.**

- ** Tu no… no entiendes…** - los nudillos de su mano se pusieron blancos al no dejar circular la sangre mientras los mantenía fuertemente presionados -** ¡Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos! ¡Ella corre peligro conmigo, solo quiero que viva feliz lejos de mi y…!**

**.**

- ** Eres un imbécil** - masculló el Namikaze lanzando el segundo golpe pero sin esperar a que el pelinegro escondiera la cara, lo tomó por el cuello de su haori -** ¿y crees que a ella le causa felicidad haberse alejado de ti? ¿Crees que ella la está pasando bien?**

**.**

**- Ella está mejor sin mi ahora, Naruto**… - no se atrevió a mirarlo - **yo no puedo darle todo lo que ella merece** - miró a su alrededor - **¡Una vida así, llena de peligros, llena de miedos! ¿¡Eso es lo que tú, siendo su hermano, quiere para ella, ah?!** - el oji zafiro lo soltó con brusquedad -** ella merece un hogar, un cama cálida, un cielo con estrellas que pueda ver sin tener miedo a si será devorada por la noche al salir**

**.**

- **Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas, y porque lo sé, sé que lo que quieres para ella no es lo correcto -** Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

.

- **¿Qué?**

**.**

**- Porque fue lo mismo que alguna vez deseé para ella -** el rostro de Naruto se volvió extrañamente triste y melancólico - **un mundo sin peligros es lo mismo que un mundo sin ser feliz** - suspiró -** creí que si mantenía a Sakura-chan lejos de todo eso ella podría ser feliz pero no era así -** lo miró nuevamente -** ella ya habia elegido la manera en que quería ser feliz y no era estando vestida de Princesa, por eso hizo lo que hizo, por eso huyo de casa, por eso no dudó en volverte a seguir una vez que volvió a verte, por eso grita, llora, patalea y berrea, porque ella es como ella desea ser no como todos desean que ella sea**

**.**

La manada permanecía en silencio, escuchando las palabras de aquel muchacho e inconscientemente parecían estar oyendo a la Sakura que alguna vez estuvo con ellos.

.

- ** Pero tiene un único defecto y por eso estoy aquí**

**.**

**- ¿De que hablas?**

**.**

**- Sakura-chan es… es del tipo de persona que se arriesgaría a si misma con tal de la seguridad de otros, creo que lo sabes** - el Uchiha tragó grueso, rememorando en su mente las mil y un manera que Sakura siempre lo sacó adelante, incluso poniéndose ella misma en línea de fuego - **y tu también eres el más grande idiota que si le dicen que la luna es cuadrada y llena de queso lo creería, todo si es por ella -** Sasuke lo miró sin entender a que iba con todo eso -** me sorprende que aunque ya no confies en Madara al ciento por ciento, le hayas confiado la seguridad de mi hermana**

**.**

**- Él me dijo que…**

**.**

**- Te dijo que Sakura estaría a salvo si regresaba a casa ¿no?** - eran tan extraordinaria la forma en que Naruto habia aprendido a leer su mente y sin tener algun tipo de relación con los hombres-lobo, o es que quizá Sasuke dejaba mucho a reflejar su interior -** Sakura-chan está a salvo, solo porque he dejado a personas que la cuiden mientras yo vine a buscarte** - guardó silencio un momento -** mi hogar ya no es lo que solía ser, mi tío se ha aliado con Madara y ahora él se ha proclamado Rey ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?** - el corazón del Uchiha latió descabelladamente.

.

- **Tu padre… ¿murió?** - Naruto negó.

.

- ** Sigue inconsciente y ahora mi tío está bajo las órdenes de Madara y su locura. Él odia a mi padre por el simple hecho de ser mejor que él y si lo odia a él nos odia a nosotros, es simple**

**.**

**- Sigo sin…** - se quejó un poco por los golpes mientras se ponía de pie -** sigo sin comprender que haces aquí si hay tanto peligro en tu reino ¿Por qué dejaste a Sakura sola? -** preguntó lo ultimo mientras gruñía.

.

- ** Porque eres el único que puede salvar a Sakura-chan** - la mente de Sasuke esperó lo peor. ¿Salvar? ¿Sakura necesitaba ser salvada?

.

- ** ¿Qué le sucedió? -** y pareciese que los papeles se hubieran invertido. Sasuke encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie, o quizá era el miedo de no saber si Sakura estaba bien **- ¡Dime que le sucedió!** - lo tomó por el cuello de su camisola.

.

- ** Nada, aún… -** Naruto tragó grueso **- mi tío va a obligar a Sakura-chan a casarse -** el pelinegro se quedo inmóvil mientras sus ojos mostraban todo su asombro **- es la condición para que deje vivo a mi padre** - el rubio lo empujó casi con la misma fuerza que Sasuke le habia tomado del cuello -** ¿te das cuenta? Ni tú ni yo somos las victimas aquí, es ella.**

**.**

**- ¿Ca-Casarse? ¿con quién?** - la sola idea de que otro tocara a Sakura encendió a Sasuke.

.

- ** Es lo de menos, lo que importa aquí es que si en verdad la amas no dejaras que lo haga**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué un Príncipe no tiene poder suficiente para detener que eso suceda?** - apretó los puños con fuerza -** ¡Si permanezco cerca de ella…Madara va a …!**

**.**

**- ¡Maldición Sasuke, Sakura-chan está esperando un hijo tuyo!** - le zumbaron los oídos, tanto, que solo alcanzaba a escuchar un leve chillido.

.

Se quedó inmóvil, desarmado, que, si Naruto lo hubiese querido, ahí mismo pudo haberlo golpeado y él no habría puesto resistencia. Su mente no parecía procesar pero su corazón si, lo pudo sentir latir y esos latidos volvieron a tener sentido una vez más.

.

- **¿Q-qué…?** - su rostro pasmado y sus latidos desubicados. Parecía incluso se le habia olvidado la importancia de respirar.

.

Konan se habia llevado ambas manos a la boca ahogando un gemido de asombro. El semblante del resto de la manada, incluyendo a Suigetsu y Neji, era de total sorpresa.

.

- **Por eso he venido por ti, para que te enteres de que tu egoísmo solo va a ocasionar que ese bebé que vien****e en camino sufra ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿No quieres darle una vida diferente a la que tú tuviste? -** Sasuke habia dejado de prestarle atención mientras en su mente podía imaginarse un futuro donde Sakura fuera feliz y que en brazos alguien parecido a él, con ojos verdes quizá tomara su dedo entre sus manos.

.

- ** U-un bebé… -** "_un hijo…mío y de…"_

_._

- ** No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti, incluso si tengo que amarrarte o llevarte a la fuerza, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan**

**.**

**- Naruto…yo…**

**.**

**- ¿La amas?** - Sasuke guardó silencio. Decirle que si, a estas alturas, lo sentía tan peligroso como lo único verdadero que sentía dentro de él - **todos estos años ella eso se hizo a la idea de que tú nunca pensaste en ella, ahora tiene miedo a creer que alguna vez la amaste**

**.**

**- ¡La amo!** - soltó porque su instinto asi lo quiso, sin titubear - **Sakura es… ella es lo único verdadero en este mundo de mentiras en el que he vivido…**

**.**

**- Entonces deja de esconderte y recupérala, porque ella quiere verte, más que a nada en el mundo**

**.**

**- Sasuke…** - el muchacho sintió la mano de Konan en su hombro - él tiene razón

.

- ** Cada que sufres es oportunidad de probar tu valor** - Suigetsu ya habia dejado de verlo con ese resentimiento -** si este chico esta diciéndote todo esto es porque cree en que vas a poder superarlo y…yo también lo creo**

**.**

**- Suigetsu…**

**.**

**- Deja de mirarme y apresurémonos, mi bella flor y el pequeño capullo nos esperan** - Sasuke recuperó la confianza cuando comprendió que no estaba solo. Sonrió sintiendo a Nero restregarse contra su mano.

.

- ** Naruto** - el rubio no habia apartado su mirada de él ni un segundo -** más te vale seguirme el paso** - el susodicho embozó una sonrisa enorme y llena de determinación.

.

- ** No importaba la decisión que tomaras, te habría llevado a la fuerza de una u otra forma** - dijo él riéndose.

.

- **Hmp -** emitió el azabache y lo que parecía ser un deber casi obligado le salió con naturalidad al comenzar a dar indicaciones **- ¡ya oyeron, asi que no se me queden viendo y movilícense ya!** - el resto asintió con euforia, comenzando levantar el campamento** - Konan, tu irás con Tayuya y Neji hacia el sur, no es necesario que…**

**.**

**- No, yo iré con ustedes** - se adelantó el castaño antes de que pudiesen refutar. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

.

Naruto miró de soslayo la escena recelosa, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo, más curiosidad surgió en él al detallar más al muchacho de larga cabellera castaña, especialmente sus ojos grises.

.

- ** Déjalo que venga** - Sasuke miró con extrañez al rubio.

.

- ** ¿N-nos hemos visto en algún lado?** - preguntó Neji al sentir la mirada persistente de aquel muchacho sobre él.

.

- ** En realidad no pero creo que tienes asuntos que resolver ¿no? -** le guiñó el ojo y el oji gris casi pudo entender a lo que se refería **- a Hinata-chan le dará un infarto**

**.**

**- Sasuke, yo también iré**

**.**

**- Konan, no es necesario que…**

**.**

**- No, si lo es -** suspiró -** Sakura nos ha brindado tanto a todos que no puedo pasar por alto todo esto que está pasando y también lo hago por ti; ya perdí a Pain, no te perderé a ti también** - el Uchiha suavizó su mirada.

.

- ** No desafíes a una mujer** - sugirió Suigetsu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

- ** No volveré a hacerlo** - dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa ladina -** Naruto** - lo llamó viendo que estaba de lo más entretenido con Nero, intentando a apartarlo de si mismo -** yo…todo esto…**

**.**

**- Ni se te ocurra agradecerme, ¿te lo prometí a ti también no?** - el pelinegro se azoró -** tengo pruebas que desenmascaran todo lo que ha hecho Madara y prueba que mi padre es…** - Sasuke lo interrumpió.

.

- **Eso ya no me importa, solo quiero a Sakura y a mi hijo a mi lado**

**.**

**- Pero ¿Qué hay de tu venganza?**

**.**

**- La cumpliré, pero no contra tu padre** - suspiró - **mientras estuve solo lo pensé bien y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado**

**.**

**- S-Sasuke…**

**.**

**- Madara va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, empezando por usarme para lastimar a Sakura**

**.**

**- Ella espera por ti -** Sasuke sonrió sinceramente mirándolo de reojo.

.

- ** Nos espera a ambos, asi que espero que no me causes problemas, gatito**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

- ** ¿¡Que hizo que?!** - los gritos de Madara retumbaron en las paredes de su lugar oculto, mirando a Kabuto como si él fuera el responsable de las imprudencias que habia cometido Deidara.

.

- ** No sé de que te sorprendes** - suspiró el muchacho con claro desinterés - **era muy claro que él tenía sus propios planes, es demasiado inestable y su odio por los Namikaze no depende del tuyo** - Madara gruñó azotando su puño contra la pared mas cercana.

.

- ** Ese idiota, ¡Se supone que debió encerrarlos! ¿Qué acaso no tiene poder sobre sus sobrinos?**

**.**

**- Parece que el plan para llevar a Sakura de regreso se volvió en tu contra** - el hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.

.

- ** ¿De que hablas?** - Kabuto rió ante la ingenuidad con la que Madara a veces era cegado a tal punto de no ver lo obvio de la situación - **déjate de juegos conmigo, dime lo que sabes**

**.**

**- Por favor, ¿no me digas que nunca te lo imaginaste?** - ironizó el peliblanco en tono arrogante -** la relación que tu mismo creaste entre la hija del rey y Sasuke, era obvio que algo iba a surgir de eso**

**.**

**- ¡El plan no era que él se enamorara de ella, era al revés!** - apretó los puños con fuerza -** ese maldito mocoso, se supone que ya no habia ninguna clase de sentimiento en su corazón, resultó ser igual que Itachi**

**.**

**- Como sea, tu problema ha sido el mismo que el de hace años** - Madara gruñó - **su nombre es Namikaze Sakura, si te hubieses encargado de ella hace años ahora no estarías padeciendo la posibilidad de llevar a cabo tu venganza**

**.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**.**

**- Está embarazada** - Madara se quedó inmóvil, mientras que nacía un sentimiento muy diferente al que Sasuke habia sentido cuando se enteró. No era cálido, era oscuro, lleno de odio y repulsión.

.

- **¿Qué?** - preguntó sin poder creerlo.

.

- ** Lo que oyes, la chica está embarazada y la razón por la que el chico Namikaze se escapó es…**

**.**

**- Porque fue en busca de Sasuke** - el motivo de que sus planes fracasaran había tomado cada vez más fuerza.

.

Si bien habia decidido ignorar a Sasuke, el lazo que lo unía a la pelirosa ahora era sumamente poderoso. Namikaze Sakura era la frustración de sus planes y haber pensando que tan solo era una niña caprichosa le estaba costando caro.

.

Madara sabía la importancia que tenía la vida de Sakura alrededor de Minato y de su joven hijo, quizá esa era la razón por la que no la había matado aún, quería tener el placer de hacerlo frente a sus ojos, pero, haber esperado más tiempo había provocado no solo que Sasuke le fallara sino que lo había puesto en contra suya, aunque si se ponía a pensar seriamente, tarde o temprano, si él descubría la verdad se iría en contra de él.

.

- ** Todo esto es culpa tuya Fugaku**… - maldijo por lo bajo. Aun habiéndolo matado, su descendencia ahora era quien le estaba fastidiando -** ese niño…definitivamente no puedo dejar que nazca** - permitirlo sería prolongar aun más su venganza, ese niño solo traería problemas al ser un Uchiha, incluso podría heredar la transformación de hombre-lobo y el ciclo sería interminable.

.

- **Si permites que ese niño nazca definitivamente no volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta, en la que todos están tan vulnerables** - Madara miró con rencor al muchacho, parecía que le hacía gracia verlo en problemas -** sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? -** dijo el peliblanco con sorna.

.

Ese niño no solo tendría la protección de los hombres-lobo sino también de Konoha al ser nieto de Minato. Sería prácticamente intocable, por eso no podía dejar que naciera.

.

- **Me desharé de él, ningún bebé no nato va a frustrar lo que por años ha sido el sueño de mi vida** - sus ojos se volvieron rojos de la ira mientras sus ojeras parecían pronunciarse más dándole un aspecto más tétrico -** convoca a todo ser mágico, lacayo, ladrón que encuentres, mañana por la mañana Konoha junto a ese niño caerán**

**.**

**.**

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La madrugada era fría y Sakura no hacía más que pensar en el bienestar de Naruto.

.

Tembló un poco mientras se abrazaba a si misma, volviendo a mirar de manera inconsciente su vientre plano. Una débil, pero al fin y al cabo, sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

.

Miró el catre sin mucha gracia, acostarse e intentar dormir sería sentir la misma incomodidad que están sentado, como ahora, viendo las estrellas.

.

Suspiró hasta que escucho ruidos afuera de la celda, donde una vez más se encontraban dos caballeros haciendo guardia.

.

- **Pueden dejar sus puestos, vengo a relevarlos** - alcanzó a oír Sakura. Al principio no le tomó importancia hasta que sintió como la puerta añeja hacía el característico ruido al abrirse.

.

Los otros dos guardias habian obedecido al guardia recién llegado y a la pelirosa solo pudo pasarle por la mente que debía ser una mala jugada de su tío.

.

- **¿Qué es lo que quiere? -** preguntó Sakura con voz ligeramente temerosa mientras se ponía de pie con clara intención de defenderse en caso de que fuera requerido.

.

- **Tranquilízate, no quiero que me vayas a golpear** - la voz se habia vuelto amigable cuando el caballero se quitó el casco y le dedicó una sonrisa familiar.

.

- ** Sai…** - soltó en un suspiro.

.

- ** ¿A quién más esperabas? -** bromeó al tiempo que de la armadura que habia hurtado sacaba una cobija pulcramente envuelta para hacerla disimular -** no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta, asi que**… - sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta a la par que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, cuando menos lo previó, Sakura se habia lanzado a abrazarlo fuertemente -** ¿S-Sakura…?**

**.**

- ** Pe-perdón…perdón por todo, tú... tu siempre tuviste razón y… no te hice caso y te lastimé, te lastimé mucho, por eso**… - el pelinegro la miró con cierto dolor, si bien habia aceptado que Sakura ya estaba demasiado lejos de él en cuestión de sentimientos, no habia dejado de amarla.

.

- ** Sakura -** la apartó y sus mejillas ya estaban humedecidas. Tragó grueso forzándose a sonreír para calmarla -** mira nada más, pondrás triste a tu hijo -** le secó las lágrimas como a una recién nacida -** yo…no tengo nada que perdonarte**

**.**

**- P-pero…**

**.**

- ** Yo no puedo obligar a tu corazón a amarme por mucho que asi lo quiera** - a pesar de ello Sakura se sentía culpable al no poder corresponderle a un chico como él, sin embargo lo que Sai le estaba diciendo era totalmente cierto. Su corazón ya habia decidido hace mucho tiempo -** por mucho que no me guste ese tipo, se que tu viste algo en él contra lo que no puedo competir**

**.**

**- L-lo lamento…**

**.**

**- No lo hagas** - la tomó por los hombros para que lo viera -** no te arrepientas, ni por amarlo a él ni por rechazarme a mi**

**.**

_"No te arrepientas, porque yo tampoco me arrepentiré"_

_._

Pensó en él y en las muchas veces que se besaron provocando que no aguantara más el llanto y se tirara a los brazos del Hyuuga nuevamente, tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más.

.

- **¿Sakura?**

**.**

**- S-sonaste como él** - dijo entre risas amargas mientras escondía su rostro en la armadura del muchacho -** quiero verlo, Sai**… - suplicó aferrándose al pelinegro **- quiero ver a Sasuke**… - Sai sonrió y lejos de ser una sonrisa obligada y dolorosa, lo hizo con sinceridad mientras acariciaba, luego de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, los largos y delicados cabellos de Sakura que desprendían un olor adorable.

.

La suavidad que estos tenían era casi irreal y entonces sonrió más abrazándola con más fuerza.

.

- _"Al fin y al cabo…sigues siendo una chica" - _porque a pesar de todas las veces en que Sakura demostró lo contrario, el de ser una chica fuerte, valiente e independiente también poseía ese lado suave y delicado de una mujer -** él vendrá, Naruto te lo prometió ¿no es así?** - dijo de manera suave sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza -** si de algo estoy seguro es que tu hermano no es de las personas que rompen sus promesas**

**.**

**- S-si…** - musitó la pelirosa soltando una débil risa. Permaneció asi un rato, recordando las veces en que Sai la abrazaba cuando las noches eran lluviosas en las que su padre habia salido de expedición, las noches de relámpago en las que se escondía debajo de las faldas del mantel del enorme comedor aun siendo pequeña, a pesar de que Sasuke solo habia aparecido en su vida de manera fugaz, siempre necesito de Sai y de esa aura de protección - **gracias…**

**.**

**- ¿Eh? -** en esta ocasión fue ella quien rompió el abrazo para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

.

- ** Por nunca dejarme sola…** - el pelinegro se sonrojó de manera violenta - **y por estar siempre cuidando de mí y de Naruto**

**.**

**- S-si, bueno…** - carraspeó un poco debido a la vergüenza mientras finalmente se dignó a apartarla un poco -** Naruto es un idiota sin remedio**

**.**

Y pareciera que nunca hubiese sucedido algo entre ellos, como de que nunca hubo rencores, ni tristezas, ni ratos amargos. Sakura necesitaba de un amigo y quien mejor que él. Continuaron hablando pareciendo a la vista de cualquiera dos fieles amigos contando sus vidas.

.

- ** ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte pasar por un caballero? -** preguntó la pelirosa con curiosidad tras Sai haberla convencido de que seria mas apropiado para ella y para su bebé, sentarse en el catre.

.

- ** Sasori fue de gran ayuda, logró poner a un par de caballeros de su lado, fue sencillo -** la pelirosa rió un poco -** ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Lo has llamado por su nombre** - el pelinegro se sonrojó un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla ahí en el suelo, donde se encontraba sentado de piernas flexionadas - **pensé que no te caía bien**

**.**

**- Si, bueno…** - volvió a carraspear ante la vergüenza -** al principio** - se justificó un poco aun sin darle la cara - **s-solo un poco pero se nota que es leal a ustedes** - la Namikaze asintió sonriente, cubriéndose más con la cobija que le habia dado el pelinegro.

.

- ** Lo conocemos desde pequeños, solíamos jugar todo el tiempo en el jardín -** dijo en tono melancólico pero feliz - **los echo de menos, me refiero a los días en los que no nos preocupábamos por nada**

**.**

**- Esos días van a volver, Sakura** - la pelirosa lo miró con sorpresa por breves segundos para luego sonreír.

.

- ** Por cierto** - se removió un poco acomodándose mejor **- ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? Hay lugar suficiente para los dos aquí asi que ven** - palpó el especio restante a su lado y nuevamente se le subieron los colores al Hyuuga.

.

- ** E-eh no, estoy bien aquí** - y a pesar de haber insistido, Sakura de alguna manera logró que se sentara a su lado, ambos con las piernas encogidas, abrazadas a sus propios cuerpos.

.

- **Ne, Sai -** el pelinegro la miró de reojo - **se que no es mi asunto pero…sobre Hinata y…** - el Hyuuga entendió rápidamente mirando a algun punto del suelo. Con Sakura a su lado parecía tener el valor de contarle tal y como solían hacer cuando eran más pequeños.

.

- ** Ella ya sabe todo acerca de mi -** pausó un momento -** y sobre la historia de su verdadero hermano** - hasta donde sabía Sakura, la realidad de que Neji fuera hermano de Hinata debía ser comprobada por ella misma y en todo caso por Sai. Ahora estaba segura realmente de que si lo eran.

.

- ** E-entonces Neji es…** - el pelinegro asintió no muy entusiasta y aunque Sakura quiso alegrarse por el castaño no podía del todo hacerlo pues también sentía tristeza por Sai - **tu… ¿tu estas bien?** - se animó a preguntarle pues en verdad le interesaban los sentimientos del muchacho.

.

- ** Si, bueno…** - se aclaró un poco la garganta -** tarde o temprano iba a enterarse, que mejor forma si yo se lo decía**

**.**

**- ¿Y ella como lo tomó?** - una diminuta sonrisa se asomó por los labios del de piel pálida.

.

- **Bastante bien** - rió un poco -** ella no me guarda rencor y estoy realmente feliz de que me siga viendo como su hermano aunque… -** si voz aminoró -** tarde o temprano tendrá que encontrarse con él -** dijo refiriéndose a Neji - m**entiría al decir que en verdad no estoy un poco…angustiado, no sé como vaya a reaccionar cuando lo tenga en frente y mucho menos no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar yo -** Sakura no supo que más decir, solo tomó su mano que estaba cerca de la suya y la apretó, sorprendiéndolo una vez más y por consiguiente volviendo a provocar que se sonrojara -** ¿q-que pasa ahora?**

**.**

- ** No importa lo que pase, siempre tendrás su cariño, estoy segura -** Sai se le quedó viendo y aunque tuvo intensiones de querer besarla, sabía que era imposible.

.

En su lugar le devolvió la sonrisa, dándose cuenta del parecido que Sakura tenía con Naruto.

.

- ** Naruto me dijo exactamente lo mismo** - la pelirosa rió.

.

- ** Somos hermanos ¿no?**

**.**

**- Si**

**.**

La felicidad que Sakura estaba sintiendo al saber que las cosas con Sai habian quedado finalmente arregladas se terminó tras la réplica de lo que habia sido una explosión sofocante e intensa.

.

Ambos sintieron la sacudida, e inconscientemente la pelirosa se abrazó a si misma más que nada protegiendo su vientre en un impulso.

.

- ** ¿¡Pero que…?! -** Exclamó el Hyuuga corriendo hacia la pequeña ventana de la celda una vez asegurándose de que Sakura no hubiese sufrido alguna herida.

.

- ** ¿Q-que…que pasa?**

**.**

**- Maldición** - masculló el muchacho.

.

- ¿**Sai?**

**.**

**- Están atacando el reino**

**.**

**.**

_**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**_

**.**

* * *

_Yo! Antes que nada quiero agradecerle por los **204** comentarios! En verdad estoy muy feliz y agradecida con los que leen y comentan! Pero sobretodo porque les haya gustado la historia! xD_

_Muchas me dicen que soy cruel al dejarlo siempre en los momentos mas cardíacos, jajajaja la verdad lo admito. Soy una horrible persona._

_En Fin, en cuanto al capítulo, quise poner un momento con Sai para demostrar que el pasado entre ellos ya había quedado atrás y que su amistad aun estaba ahí :)_

_Y Sasuke ya se ha enterado!_

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Bajo ataque**_

_- ¿__**Tú también lo sientes?sientes…como si Sakura-chan estuviese en peligro ¿no? **_

_- "¡Sakura!"_

_..._

_- __**¡El reino se está cayendo, necesito poner a salvo a Minato-san!**_

**_- Pero Deidara-sama dijo que…_**

**_- ¡¿Qué acaso él es su Rey?! _**

**_..._**

_-__** ¿Llevarme a dónde, Sasori?**_

**_- ¡Ya no es seguro aquí!_**

**_- No, si se trata de huir y no hacer nada prefiero quedarme encerrada en esta celda_**

_- __**Sakura, perdóname, yo...**_

**_- Hiciste lo que pudiste_**

**_- Hubiese querido hacer más por ti_**

_Ambos se perdieron en admirar el arma, tanto él como ella. Sakura entendió pronto y quiso gritar._

_-__** ¡Sasori, no!**_

_Sakura cerró los ojos, comenzó a llorar y a gritar…hasta que un poderoso rugido acompañado de un par más retumbaron en el lugar._

_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_

_._

_Ahí está! ¿Quien habrá llegado a salvar el día? hahaha creo que es bastante obvio!_

_Las cosas están en su punto! Me seguiré esforzando para darle un buen final a esto._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los respondí tarde pero seguro._

_Los quiero, nos vemos él __**MARTES, MARTES, MARTES**__, ya que creo que volveré a viajar. No me odien :(_

_JA NE!_


	44. Bajo ataque

**_Bajo ataque_**

* * *

.

.

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Las nubes negras de escombro se alzaron al cielo lo suficientemente alto para que fueran vistas desde el castillo.

.

- ** ¿Pe-Pero que…? -** una segunda replica hizo al suelo temblar.

.

- ** Están atacando el reino** - dedujo Kakashi sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos Deidara apareció con un semblante de suma sorpresa e molestia.

.

- ** ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!** - exigió mirando las inmensas nubes oscuras en el cielo. Comenzó a sudar inesperadamente por un miedo desconocido - **¡Kakashi! -** el peligris le dedicó una mirada hostil, sin embargo se contuvo ya que fuera lo que fuera, el rubio seguía siendo Rey en esos momentos.

.

- ** El reino está siendo atacado, señor** - las pupilas zafiro del rubio se hicieron pequeñas de la conmoción.

.

¿Acaso era Naruto? No, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, Naruto no sería capaz de causar todo ese alboroto solo por demostrarle cuanto lo odiaba y menos arremeter contra su propio reino. ¿Los hombres lobo? Apenas había transcurrido un día, era imposible. ¿Entonces quién…? Clavó sus ojos en cada uno de los soldados, incluso en Kakashi, hasta que llegó por fin a los ojos castaños de Sasori, quien lo miraba con rabia.

.

- ** ¿Q-que…que me miras maldito mocoso?**

**.**

**- Usted sabe quien está haciendo esto** - soltó el pelirrojo con rencor, ya sin ningún temor a ser castigado por él **- ya no trate de negarlo más**

**.**

**- ¿Q-qué…?** - el pánico lo hizo presa** - ¡¿Qué quieres decir?**! - la única persona capaz de hacer un caos como ese era Madara -_ "Pero él…él y yo tenemos un trato" _- pensó con una vaga esperanza sin embargo sabia que en el momento menos esperado, él podía actuar. Se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo por lo bajo, ya no solo tenía que cuidarse de Naruto sino también de él -** ¡Kakashi, protege es castillo a como de lugar!**

**.**

- **Señor, mis hombres están allá afuera, debemos evacuar a los civiles primero y...**

**.**

**- ¡Haz lo que te dije! ¡Al diablo esas personas!** - desquiciado, Deidara estaba perdiendo la cordura buscando únicamente su supervivencia -** ¿¡Me has oído?! ¡Obedece!** - terminó de gritar volviendo a meterse dentro del castillo.

.

- **No…no podemos dejar desprotegido al pueblo, Kakashi-san** - dijo Sasori mostrando su preocupación.

.

- ** Yo me encargaré, tu ve y alerta a la princesa -** suspiró - **debemos confiar en que el Príncipe volverá pronto**

**.**

**- Si** - terminaron de decir, ambos corriendo en direcciones diferentes. Lo primordial era proteger a Sakura y a su padre, si las sospechas fueran ciertas y Madara era quien estaba provocando todo eso, su objetivo estaba claro, iría por los Namikaze - _"Maldición, Naruto…apresúrate"_

_._

- ** ¡Oye!** - Sasori se detuvo al ver a Sai corriendo hacia él **- ¿que está sucediendo?**

**.**

**- ¿Dejaste a Sakura sola?**

**.**

**- Descuida, dejé a varios guardias con ella, ahora dime que sucede -** el pelirrojo tenía una mirada de angustia y enojo.

.

- ** Es Madara** - el Hyuuga se tensó creyendo que no volvería a escuchar ese nombre tan pronto - **de seguro se enteró de que Naruto huyó para buscar a Sasuke y ahora él…**

**.**

**- Viene por Sakura y por Minato-san** - dedujo lo obvio el pelinegro mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban - no podemos permitir que llegue a ellos

.

- ** Ha empezado atacando el reino pero su objetivo es el castillo** - tragó grueso - **ma-maldición…¿co-cómo ocurrió esto? Justo ahora que…**

**.**

**- Oye, cálmate** - lo sacudió mientras lo tomada de los hombros. A Sasori lo estaba consumiendo el miedo, pero no por él mismo, sino por Minato, por Naruto y por Sakura. Ellos eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. Si bien no tenía madera de guerrero, él haría lo que fuese por protegerlos, sin embargo, no sabía de lo que alguien con esa naturaleza tan oscura y perversa como Madara sería capaz - **¡Sasori! -** le terminó de gritar Sai trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente.

.

- ** Yo…lo siento, estoy un poco…**

**.**

**- Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que Madara llegue a ellos, se lo prometimos a Naruto ¿no?** - el pelirrojo se azoró.

.

- ** Tienes razón -** dijo recobrando la lucidez -** nuestra prioridad es mantenerlos a salvo -** el Hyuuga asintió -** ¿en donde esta Deidara-san?**

**.**

**- Supongo que huyo a esconderse a su habitación**

**.**

**- ¿Hay alguien en la habitación de Minato-san?** - Sai asintió - **entonces necesitamos guardias igual en la de Deidara-san -** el pelinegro lo miró con extrañez

..

- **¿A él también?**

**.**

**- Si, piénsalo un poco, Deidara-san entró en un estado de pánico y su objetivo siempre ha sido Minato-san, en un arranque de desesperación podría intentar matarlo, por eso no podemos dejar a ninguno sin protección, especialmente a Minato-san ahora que sigue inconsciente -** Sai pareció entender.

.

- ** ¿Puedes encargarte tú de eso? Yo ayudaré a Kakashi y reforzaré de soldados la muralla** - el Akasuna asintió - **buena suerte**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Sakura podía presenciar las explosiones y cada replica se abrazaba a si misma.

.

Las personas del pueblo, aquellas que le sonreían cada vez que iba de paseo con su madre o simplemente porque se le antojaba salir, estaban sufriendo, expuestas al peligro y ella no podía hacer nada.

.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

.

Solo podía permanecer ahí, pidiendo a los cielos para que Naruto se apresurara.

.

- _"Naruto…por favor…apresúrate…"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

A pesar de venir a toda prisa, Naruto, en esos momentos deseó tener alas y volar para asi llegar más rápido.

.

No se habian detenido a descansar, y ciertamente no se quejaba, de lo único que si se quejaba era de la opresión que sentía en el pecho desde hace un par de horas atrás. Como de esas cuando presientes que algo malo va a pasar.

.

- _"Maldición…" -_ no fue necesario que el mismo dejara de pensar en cosas que le hacían preocupar debido a que la manada de lobos venían abriéndose paso por los arboles a toda velocidad haciendo ruido sin cansancio mientras él era el único que galopaba. Miró a Sasuke, al que apenas pudo distinguir - **¡Oi, Sasuke!** - el pelinegro lo miró a medida que avanzaban - **¿Por qué no solo se convierten en lobos y ya?**

**.**

- **¿Eres idiota? Eso implicaría gastar energías** - volvió la vista al frente ganándose una mirada recelosa del rubio -** ¿tu también lo sientes, no es asi?**

**.**

**- ¿De que hablas?** - Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos, como no queriendo pensar en algo.

.

- ** De la opresión en el pecho -** Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.

.

- ** ¿Có-como supiste…? -** el Uchiha ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

.

- ** Puedo leer mentes ¿recuerdas**? - el rubio hizo un puchero volviendo la mirada al frente pero con cierta preocupación.

.

- ** ¿Tú también lo sientes?** - preguntó Naruto como si en realidad se forzara a hacerlo - **sientes…como si Sakura-chan estuviese en peligro ¿no?** - Sasuke no contestó. No quería pensar en ello, de otro modo le invadiría la desesperación por llegar más rápido pero tampoco podía negar aquel presentimiento. Necesitaba llegar ya, necesitaba verla, necesitaba protegerla -** despreocúpate, Sai está con ella**

**.**

**- ¿Sai?** - Sasuke lo recordó fácilmente, era aquel caballero que habia llegado inesperadamente a querer llevarse a Sakura. Su… "prometido". Consciente de sus celos, apretó mas los puños -** ¿Qué no pudiste dejar a alguien más?** - el Namikaze parpadeó con inocencia.

.

- ** Sai es el más capaz para protegerla** - y entonces reaccionó ante lo obvio, embozando una sonrisa perversa - **ah, alguien está celoso**

**.**

**- ¡Ya cállate maldición!** - terminó de decir, tomando la delantera dejando al rubio con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

.

- _"Sakura-chan…te has enamorado de un bastardo problemático"_ - rió para luego recobrar una mirada seria.

.

- _"¡Espérame Sakura…!"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

La resistencia imperial era extremadamente hábil si solo Kakashi, con una experiencia única los dirigía.

.

- ** ¡Lleven a los civiles a las murallas del castillo, rápido!** - ordenó y al mismo tiempo se habia deshecho de uno de sus enemigos. Su espada ya habia estado bañada de sangre anteriormente pero nunca de una de un extraño color.

.

Los saqueadores con los que se estaban enfrentando no eran humanos.

.

- ** ¡Kakashi-san!** - llegó a él Iruka, uno de sus subordinados - **¡E-esos hombres no son…!**

**.**

**- Humanos…** - balbuceó él dándose cuenta demasiado tarde puesto que una nueva explosión, demasiado cerca de ellos los aturdió inesperadamente -** ma-maldición** - gimoteó en el suelo. Las nubes de escombros eran demasiado densas y solo alcanzaba a distinguir gritos.

.

- ** Mira nada más, ya no eres aquel niñito que parloteaba sobre servir al Rey** - Kakashi reconoció aquella voz que con el paso de los años no olvidó - **ahora eres un caballero**

**.**

**- Ma-Madara…** - apareció de entre la nube de humo con aquella mirada gélida suya, llena de rencor, tal y como lo recordaba. Kakashi miró a los alrededores, esos 'casi-humanos' se movían con rapidez - e**sas cosas… ¿Qué son?**

**.**

**- Alguna vez fueron humanos, como tú y como yo**

**.**

**- Tú no eres humano** - escupió un poco de saliva con sangre al suelo. Iruka habia quedado inconsciente.

.

- ** Tienes razón** - la sonrisa de Madara se amplió -** soy hombre-lobo -** y cuando terminó de decir sus ojos brillaron de color rojo sangriento al tiempo que criaturas con forma de animales aparecían a sus espaldas -** y vengo a saldar cuentas pendientes con los Namikaze, asi que no te entrometas**

**.**

**- E-Esa es una…**

**.**

Manticoras, nagas, gigantes y uno que otro ser mágico que se creía inexistente estaban ahí, aplastando todo a su paso.

.

Madara traía todo para aplastar a un reino completo y arrebatarles todo, sin embargo la esperanza y la fe era algo que les podría quitar, asi que, ignorando el hecho de que solo era él de pie en contra de Madara, Kakashi se puso de pie empuñando su espada.

.

- ** Por favor ¿piensas que me vas a detener?** - rió el hombre con maldad mientras chasqueaba los dedos. A su espalda un gigante de apariencia robusta y poco inteligente tomó uno de los escombros del piso que anteriormente era un adoquín completo - **no es personal Kakashi -** se carcajeó luego -** al menos no contigo** - la criatura tomó impulso y soltando un rugido grutural aventó la piedra en dirección a las murallas del castillo.

.

- **¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!**

**.**

**- Vengarme…** - sus ojos se oscurecieron -** de todo aquel que tuvo relación con Uchiha Fugaku**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

En el momento en que la muralla cayó, Sasori supo que ya no podía únicamente retener a Minato y a Sakura en el castillo.

.

- ** ¡Gaara! -** le gritó viéndolo en la calzada -** ¡Ven, necesito que…!**

**.**

**- ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!** - se quejó el de ojos aqua terminando de sacarle los ojos a una Naga. Las criaturas pronto invadirían el castillo, ya no tenía más opción que llevar a Minato y a Sakura lejos -** ¡Ocúpate tú, yo tengo algo que hacer!** - le dijo sin más emprendiendo camino hacia el pueblo. Sasori masculló sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía.

.

- ** ¡Sasori-kun!**

**.**

**- Hinata-san** - la Hyuuga apenas y pudo mirarlo debido a que escaseaba el aire en sus pulmones - **¿se encuentra bien?**

**.**

**- Sa-Sakura-san… debemos sacarla de aquí** - era obvio, ya no podía esperar a Naruto. Asintió tomándola de la mano, llevándola arriba -** ¿a d-donde vamos?**

**.**

**- Con Minato-san**

**.**

**- Pe-pero los guardias…**

**.**

**- Yo me encargaré, tu mientras ve con Sakura ¿si? -** la oji perla asintió corriendo hacia las escaleras. A Sasori poco le importaba estar desobedeciendo las órdenes de Deidara, realmente le importaba muy poco el castigo que recibiera, ya no iba a depender de órdenes.

.

- ** No puedes pasar** - habló uno de los caballeros que custodiaban la habitación del Rey.

.

- ¡**El reino se está cayendo, necesito poner a salvo a Minato-san!**

**.**

**- Pero Deidara-sama dijo que…**

**.**

**- ¡¿Qué acaso él es su Rey?!** - explotó montando en cólera, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más peligroso se hacía -** para mí el único que se merece título de Rey es Minato-san ¡Asi que si tienen un poco de sentido común me van a dejar pasar para ponerlo a salvo, maldición!** - bajo aquellas condiciones no pudieron negarse.

.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a entrar solo para llevarse una sorpresa poco agradable. Minato no estaba.

.

- ** ¿Q-qué…? ¿pero donde…?** - miró a su alrededor y notó las revoltosas cortinas de seda blanca moverse con frenesí - _"¿lo secuestraron?" -_ en ese momento pasaron mil cosas por la mente del Akasuna. Sacudió la cabeza, si bien la desaparición del Namikaze ahora complicaba más las cosas, pensó en Sakura, debía sacarla rápido de ahí - **¡Busquen al Minato-san!** - ordenó gritando mientras corrió a subir las escaleras encontrándose en el camino a Ino, a su madre y a Tenten.

.

- ** ¡Sasori-kun! ¿Qué pasa?**

**.**

**- Minato-san desapareció** - la madre de Ino se exaltó.

.

- ¿**Qué? ¿C-cómo?**

**.**

**- No lo sé, Yamanaka-san, ahora debo de ocuparme de Sakura -** las tres mujeres lo siguieron mientras corría apresurado. Un nueva replica de algo que no parecía una explosión los hizo agacharse, sujetándose de las paredes de la escalera en espiral - **¿Y ahora q…? -** vio a traves de las pequeñas ventanas de la torre como una inmensa nube de ceniza se aglomeraba cerca de la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta. La muralla habia caído -** maldición -** apresuró el paso hacia arriba hacia la celda de Sakura, quien estaba luchando inútilmente por la que la dejaran salir.

.

- **¡Por favor, déjenme salir!** - replicó la pelirosa zarandeando los barrotes de la celda - ¡**Yo necesito…!** - apretó sus manos con fuerza alrededor de los barrotes -_ "necesito hacer algo, no puedo simplemente quedarme así!"_

_._

- ** ¡Por favor, dejen salir a Sakura-san, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro! -** la pelirosa alzó la cara a la de ojos perla.

.

- ** ¿Lle-llevarme? ¿A dónde?**

**.**

**- La torre ya no es segura, es por eso que Sasori-kun la mandará a un lugar seguro -** inmediatamente Sakura se negó.

.

- ** Yo…yo no puedo, no voy a huir, Naruto me dijo que esperara y…**

**.**

**- Dejen de insistir, las órdenes de Deidara-san fueron de no dejar salir o entrar a alguien a la celda** - informó uno de los caballeros.

.

- ** ¡Sakura! -** la Namikaze se arrimó nuevamente a la puerta de barrotes reconociendo la voz de Sasori.

.

- ** Sasori**… - musitó con angustia mientras sacaba las manos fuera de la puerta.

.

- ** ¡Abran esa celda ahora, debo de llevar a la Princesa a un lugar seguro!** - la pelirosa se tensó.

.

- ** Tenemos órdenes de…**

**.**

**- ¡Maldición, ya derrumbaron la muralla, es peligroso man****tenerla aquí, incluso para ustedes!** - y mientras los dos caballeros se miraban con semblante de no saber que hacer, Sakura habló.

.

- **¿Llevarme, Sasori?** - soltó casi con un hilillo de voz - **¿¡Llevarme a donde?!**

**.**

**- Hay un túnel que conduce a las montañas, tú junto con Ino, su madre, Tenten y Hinata irán por él para que estén a salvo** - justo cuando el Akasuna intentaba tomar su mano para al menos dejar de sentirse preocupado por ella, Sakura las apartó, metiéndolas nuevamente a la celda -** ¿Sakura?**

**.**

**- No -** el pelirrojo se azoró engrandeciendo sus ojos** - si se trata de huir y no hacer nada prefiero quedarme encerrada en esta celda** - Sasori perdió la paciencia.

.

- ** ¡Deja tu orgullo, Sakura, es peligroso, le prometí a Naruto que te cuidaría!** - y sin embargo Sakura le mostró una sonrisa débil.

.

- ** Y yo le prometí que lo esperaría** - el muchacho respingó -** no me moveré de aquí a menos que sea para luchar**

**.**

**- ¡Sakura, no seas terca, escucha a…! -** gritó Ino.

.

- ** Todos están sufriendo por mi culpa…** - bajó la mirada** - mi padre, mi hermano, Sasuke…** - volvió a alzar la mirada -** es a mí a quien quiere, Sasori, tú lo sabes, si solo huyo es probable que ponga en peligro a todas, si huyo Madara seguirá intentando cazarme, no se cansará y mientras lo hace seguirá causando caos hasta que me encuentre -** volvió a bajar la mirada, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas - **yo no quiero estar a salvo mientras la vida de alguien más peligra, por eso, dejaré que venga por mí, aquí mismo, asi no extenderá su maldad a ningún sitio más**

**.**

**- ¿¡Vas a dejar que te capture?!** - en una situación de caos y miedo, Sakura únicamente no paraba de sonreír.

.

- **Claro que no, no se la voy a dejar fácil -** alzó un brazo de modo que parecía mostrarles que era fuerte - **soy Namikaze Sakura y también soy una Uzumaki** - la madre de Ino obtuvo unas ganas inmensas de llorar, porque ante ella, aquella niña que corría bajo las faldas de su antigua amiga Kushina, ahora era toda una mujer decidida.

.

Pero ninguno de ellos dejó de sentir miedo, a pesar de que Sasori quiso aplaudir esa enorme valentía, también quiso amarrarla para llevarla a la fuerza. Sakura para él, era su primer amor y aunque ella ya era completamente de otro, no dejaría de sentir eso por ella.

.

Entre si se decidía o no en llevársela a la fuerza, una explosión más se produjo, con la diferencia que esta habia sido debajo de ellos, en lo que parecía al pie de las escaleras. Ya era demasiado tarde, el castillo habia sido invadido.

.

- _"¡Maldición!"_ - maldijo quitándose los escombros del cuerpo - **¡Ustedes dos, llévenlas a un lugar seguro! -** los caballeros asintieron intentando hacer paso entre los escombros al bajar las escaleras sin embargo fue inútil.

.

- **¡Kya!** - gritó Ino viendo salir de la nube de humo a una serpiente con forma humana.

.

- ** U-Una Naga…** - balbuceó la pelirosa casi retrocediendo - **¡vengan acá, rápido! ¡Sasori, intenta abrir la puerta! -** el pelirrojo no lo pensó mucho, aprovechando de que los caballeros habian empezado a luchar contra las criaturas, el Akasuna logró abrir la celda.

.

- ** ¡Adentro rápido! -** las mujeres corrieron al interior de la celda **- ¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa lo miró - **pe-perdóname yo…**

**.**

¿Se estaba despidiendo? A pesar de tener que controlar su miedo y el de las mujeres a su lado, Sakura resistió las ganas de llorar.

.

- ** Hi-Hiciste lo que pudiste - l**e sonrió aun sabiendo que ya no podían escapar puesto que la única vía para hacerlo era por las escaleras.

.

- ** Hubiese querido hacer más por ti** - una espada cayó a los pies del pelirrojo, quizá de uno de los caballeros. Ambos se perdieron en admirar el arma, tanto él como ella. Sakura entendió pronto y quiso gritar - **protege a ese bebé** - le pateó el arma por debajo de la puerta.

.

- ** ¡Sasori, no!** - gritó desgarrándose la garganta, viendo al pelirrojo correr de frente a la Naga como si creyera que su cuerpo pudiese aturdida. Sakura cerró los ojos, comenzó a llorar y a gritar…

.

Hasta que un poderoso rugido acompañado de un par más retumbaron en el lugar.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_...Y ahí lo tienen, como lo prometí. Este me salió un poco corto pero el próximo lo recompensará, hahaha espero. _

_En fin, saquen conclusiones, ¿quien creen que habrá llegado?_

_Minato ha desaparecido ¿enserio?_

_En el próximo capítulo:__** Estoy **_**_aquí_**

_- __**Él no es enemigo**_

**_- ¡Hyuuga-san!_**

**_- ¿Que haces?_**

**_- Te salvo la vida_**

**_..._**

**_- ¡Sakura! ¿¡Que estás...?!_**

**_- ¡Detrás de mi, ahora! _**_"No voy a morir"_

**_- Sa-Sakura..._**

**_- Ya no me dejes_**

**_- En verdad...no soy nadie sin ti_**

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

**_._**

_¿Que tál, eh? hahaha algo más, para los amantes del __**GaaMatsu**__, no pude resistirme y escribí una pequeña escena sobre ellos :_

_En fin, nos vemos el __**SÁBADO SÁBADO SÁBADO! **__Si salgo de mi depresión ya que los animes que estoy viendo se acabaran todos antes del viernes :(_

_Comenten que les parece, si les gusto o no les gustó C:_

_JA NE!_


	45. Estoy aquí

**_Estoy aquí_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

El pueblo era un caos, y de por si no se encontraba en casa, donde al menos podría refugiarse.

.

Pensó en su padre y en la posibilidad de que él estuviese herido. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento poco esperanzador.

.

- _"No, mi papá está bien, él sabe defenderse!"_ - siguió corriendo entre los escombros.

.

Habia salido de casa a hacer unos encargos de la tienda y simplemente esperaba un día tranquilo.

.

Luego de enterarse de que Sakura habia vuelto su alma pareció tranquilizarme, al menos esperaba poder tener suerte para verla aunque fuese una vez, sin embargo habian atacado inesperadamente y ahora ella corría por su vida buscando a su padre.

.

No veía casi nada por lo que tropezó bruscamente debido a que venía corriendo.

.

- ** I-itte**… - se quejó hasta que se heló completamente al escuchar un gruñido. Dentro de la nube de escombros que comenzaba a despejarse, una bestia con forma de león la miraba con ganas de asesinarla. Se quedó inmóvil, no por el hecho de que pensar que así no le haría daño, sino porque sabía que nada podía hacer para evitar que la matara - **yo…** - cerró los ojos en cuanto vio a la bestia abalanzarse sobre ella. Por acto reflejo solo escondió su cabeza dentro de sus brazos, hasta que la bestia habia dejado de gruñir inesperadamente -** ¿e-eh?**

**.**

**- Levántate** - escuchó a sus espaldas y aunque solo pudo escucharlo hablar aquella vez que se habian reunido en la tienda de su padre, lo recordó.

.

- ** T-tú eres**… - Gaara la jaló del brazo rápidamente justo cuando una Naga habia pretendido envolverla con su cola para estrangularla.

.

El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo, casi con una velocidad no humana tomó dos flechas de su espalda y las disparó en contra de la criatura de piel escamosa.

.

La Naga cayó al instante casi a la distancia del cuerpo de la mantícora.

.

- ** I-Increíble -** el muchacho alcanzó a escucharla. Matsuri se tensó al sentir su mirada fría, sin embargo, hasta alguien como él le sonrió de manera arrogante, como si en verdad le hubiese agradado que lo halagase **- eres el hermano de Sasori-kun -** el pelirrojo sufrió una especie de tic en el ojo derecho al escuchar el sufijo con el que habia llamado a su hermano menor.

.

Su extraña actitud se debía a que irremediablemente no se la habia podido sacar de la cabeza desde aquel día.

.

- ** Soy…** - las pupilas de Matsuri se hicieron diminutas antes de prestarle atención al muchacho.

.

- ** ¡A-Atrás!** - Gaara alcanzó a ver a otra Naga aproximarse a sus espaldas. Se ancló el arco a una de las hebillas especiales del cinto de cuero y piel que se extendía por encima de su pecho y cargó a la castaña cual princesa - **¡Kya!** - chilló la de ojos negros. Cuando Gaara hubo tocado algo firme, soltó a la chica para preparar una flecha más sin embargo al distraerse, una segunda Naga le rodeó el cuello asfixiándolo.

.

- _"Ma-maldición…"_ - lucho intentando apartar la cola de la serpiente de su cuello.

.

- ** ¡O-Oye…!** - gritó la castaña.

- ** ¡N-No te acerques…vete de aquí**! - sin embargo, parecía que las mujeres de Konoha tendían a ser tercas puesto que la castaña se colgó a él intentando ayudarlo -** ¡Q-Que te vayas!**

**.**

- **¡No voy a dejarte! -** el de ojos aqua se azoró y lo hizo aun más cuando de alguna parte de su vestimenta, la chica alcanzó a coger la navaja que siempre cargaba en su cadera para clavársela a la cola de la criatura.

.

La Naga lo soltó al instante chillando de dolor mientras se removía inquieta.

.

- **¿Estás bien? -** preguntó la muchacha viendo como el pelirrojo tosía y se sostenía con fuerza el cuello.

.

- **M-mi arco…** - Matsuri comprendió apresurándose a entregárselo nuevamente.

.

- **¡Pe-Pero espera, estás débil! -** Gaara contrajo los ojos un poco antes de tomarla por los hombros y voltearla, dejándola sentada frente a su pecho. Matsuri se sonrojó hasta la médula - **¡¿Que estas…?!**

**.**

- **Sirve de algo -** le dijo casi en un quejido mientras pasaba su arco por encima de ella ya con dos flechas listas **- espero tengas buena puntería**

**.**

- **¡E-Espera, yo no…!** - el Akasuna sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para lanzar la flecha, por eso tomó las mano de Matsuri a pesar de que ella se negaba y las colocó firmemente en posición, guiándola con las suyas.

.

- **Calla y apunta…** - las dos Nagas ya venía de regreso. No podían fallar ya que si lo hacían, en el tiempo que les tomaría tomar otra flecha serían devorados.

.

- **Pe-pero yo no sé que…**

**.**

- **¡Dispara!** - Gaara era el que apuntaba y Matsuri quien disparaba. Al final habian sido capaces de deshacerse de ellas.

.

- _"L-lo…lo hicimos"_ - se volteó a mirar al chico con euforia - ¡**Oye, lo logram…! **- Gaara se desvaneció debido a la herida de su cuello, de no haber sido por ella que estaba ahí para sostenerlo hubiese perdido la razón **- ¡O-Oye, oye resiste…!**

**.**

- **Guarda silencio…haces demasiado escándalo** - la castaña suspiró aliviada al ver que no se habia quedado inconsciente.

.

La mente de Gaara era un completo desastre.

.

No habia durado mucho en el castillo puesto que la necesidad de asegurarse de que esa tonta, pequeña y llorona campesina estuviese bien pudo más que su estoica personalidad antisocial.

.

Al final de cuentas, ella le habia salvado la vida.

.

- _"Hn, debo de estar chiflado"_ - rió un poco mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad - **vamos, te llevaré con tu padre** - a la muchacha le brillaron los ojos.

.

- **¿Viste a mi padre?**

**.**

- **Me lo tope mientras yo te estaba buscando** - en cuanto vio la extraña expresión de la chica, supo que debió haberse quedado callado.

.

- **¿Tú…me buscabas?** - el pelirrojo sintió arder sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

- **No es lo que quise…** - tosió un poco **- como sea, te llevaré con él**

**.**

- **No, espera…** - Gaara encarnó una ceja al verla tan pensativa - **¿él está a salvo?**

**.**

- **Si, lo llevé a un lugar seguro** - Matsuri sonrió y aunque Gaara no previó que aquella sonrisa significaba algo más, en el fondo sabía que le pediría algo descabellado.

.

- **Si él está a salvo no tengo de que preocuparme, iré contigo** - y si, no se habia equivocado.

.

- **¿Qué?**

**.**

- **Quiero ayudar**

**.**

- **¡Eres una campesina!**

**.**

- **¿Y eso qué?** - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño - **acabo de salvarte la vida** - se jactó ella mirándolo con autosuficiencia.

.

A Gaara le brotó una vena fastidiosa. En primer lugar habia sido él que habia tenido la idea mientras ella lloriqueaba.

.

- **Tsk, haz lo que quieras -** pero en el fondo el Akasuna lo prefirió asi. Al menos sabía que no la perdería de vista. Se quedó inmóvil dándose cuenta de las miles de sandeces que pasaban por su mente _- "Soy un idiota, el peor"_ - se dijo asi mismo mientras se enganchaba el arco para volver al castillo **- no me atrases niña **- comenzó a correr en dirección a las murallas, escuchando los berreos de Matsuri detrás - **Gaara**

**.**

- **¿Ah?**

**.**

- **Ese es mi nombre **- la castaña sonrió, aun a esas alturas se estaba presentando luego de que casi habian sido devorados. Se rió - **¿de que te ríes?**

**.**

- **Gracias, Gaara -** y el muchacho no volvió a voltear hasta que sintió que se le pasaba el sonrojo.

.

.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

Estaba ansioso, desesperado, molesto, rabioso. Molesto consigo mismo, desesperado por ella, y a medida que avanzaban su ansiedad aumentaba de tal manera que ya no estaba para nada tranquilo como hace unas horas.

.

No se habia detenido ni siquiera a respirar. Sabía que Naruto venía debajo de él por el camino de tierra.

.

- _"Sakura…" - _era en lo único que podía pensar. Esa presión en el pecho se hacia cada vez más insoportable lo que significaba que algo estaba mal y temió por ella.

.

- ¡**Sasuke, ya estamos cerca!** - tanto Naruto como Sasuke salieron de sus cavilaciones al oír a Kiba, de segura ya podía sentir el aroma de Sakura.

.

- **¡Ahí! -** señaló uno de ellos hacía adelante, donde terminaba las hileras de árboles y comenzaba la pradera. Naruto palideció y Sasuke habia olvidado lo vital que era respirar.

.

Los techos de las casas que se alcanzaban a ver estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, y las únicas cabezas que parecían sobresalir, dándoles a entender que Madara habia llegado antes que ellos, eran la de los gigantes.

.

Naruto miró por todos lados hasta que enfocó claramente el castillo. Sus ojos se centraron únicamente en la torre más alta.

.

**- ¡Sakura-chan está ahí!**

**.**

**- ¿¡Qué?!** - exclamó el pelinegro.

.

- ** ¡En la torre más alta, está encerrada ahí!** - Sasuke no necesitó más detalles. Si bien su plan no era transformarse deliberadamente en lobo y atacar, ya no pudo resistir ante la idea de que Sakura estaba en peligro. En cuanto lo hizo, el resto de la manada lo siguió de la misma manera -** ¡Maldición!** - a Naruto no le quedó mas remedio que galopar más rápido.

.

Sasuke más de una vez habia visitado ese reino y sin embargo ya ni se asimilaba a eso. Varias casas ya eran escombros, solo podía notar humo y un olor a quemado. Comenzó a olfatear intentando distinguir el aroma de Sakura.

.

- **¡Ahí, hay lobos ahí! -** Los pelos de su cuerpo de lobo se erizaron, no porque les tuviera miedo a los caballeros del reino, sino porque quizá lo creían un enemigo. Eso le hizo pensar que entonces no solo ellos eran las únicas criaturas mágicas que se encontraba en ese campo de guerra.

.

- _"¡Sasuke, atrás!" -_ advirtió el lobo blanco que era Suigetsu.

.

Los caballeros tenían órdenes y quizá no iban a distinguir si eran enemigos o aliados. Su único deber era proteger el reino.

.

Dos de ellos rodearon a Sasuke por detrás y otros dos estaban en frente de él, todos apuntándole con espadas.

.

- _ "Maldición, no tengo tiempo para eso…"_ - gruñó un poco, no tenía intensiones de perder el tiempo peleando con ellos y sinceramente ya habia aprendido a perder el interés en únicamente hacer daño. Sakura lo habia cambiado totalmente.

.

- ** ¡Alto!** - Sai apareció encima de un caballo negro. En cuanto miró a aquel lobo de ojos rojos supo que era Sasuke -** él no es enemigo**

**.**

**- ¡Pero Hyuuga-san, es un lobo!**

**.**

**- No -** aquel lobo clavó su mirada en él y Sai la mantuvo firme - **es un aliado** - el lobo bufó meneando un poco la cabeza. Si bien solo lo habia visto una vez, reconocería a ese tipo de piel pálida donde fuese **- ¿en dónde está Naruto?**

**.**

- _ "¿En dónde está Sakura?"_ - le preguntó el Uchiha a través de la mente. Naruto estaba más que bien y llegaría pronto, no tenía interés en seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él.

.

- ** Ella está…**

**.**

**- ¡Hyuuga-san! -** una mantícora se abalanzo contra él.

.

- ¡**Maldita sea! -** bramó arremetiendo contra la criatura con su espada. Fue demasiado predecible cuando cayó del caballo, quedando casi a merced del hocico de la bestia y de no haber sido porque aquel lobo negro se habia metido entre él y la bestia, hubiese sido herido de gravedad -** ¿Qué haces? -** le preguntó sabiendo que le entendía.

.

- _"Te salvo la vida"_ - le contestó Sasuke ocupándose de una manera bastante rápida de la Mantícora clavándole sus colmillos en el cuello.

.

Se retaron con la mirada, como si ambos supieran lo que valía el otro para Sakura. El Hyuuga bufó dejando de verlo.

.

- ** Ve -** soltó Sai. Sasuke persistió en su mirada - **¡Sakura te necesita, ya vete! -** realmente no era como le hubiese hecho caso, Sasuke no necesitaba su permiso, únicamente volvió a emprender la carrera para llegar al castillo. Sai solo siguió el rastro de piedras y escombros que habia levantado en cuanto se fue hasta que un lobo gris se interpuso entre sus ojos de manera pasiva -** ella está bien** - le dijo realmente sabiendo de quien se trataba.

.

Neji lo miró por unos contados segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza.

.

- ** ¡Escúchenme, debemos evitar que las tropas los confunda con enemigos!** - ordenó el pelinegro a los caballeros que se encontraban cerca de ahí - **¡Ya!**

**.**

El resto de la manada siguió el camino que habia dejado Sasuke atrás.

.

El Uchiha avanzaba y mientras más lo hacia podía percibir el olor de Sakura con más fuerza. Durante su camino se deshizo de varias Nagas que les estaban causando problemas a algunos caballeros.

.

Sai junto a los demás llegaban detrás de él escoltándolo para evitar que lo creyeran enemigo y así no tuviera tanto problema en seguir avanzando.

.

- _ "Sakura…" -_ atravesó la muralla destruida y subió por la calzada -_ "en la torre más alta" -_ recordó las palabras de Naruto pero antes de correr hacia las escaleras un derrumbe se escuchó en la parte de arriba.

.

- _ "Deben ser los gigantes"_ - dijo Suigetsu mientras se contraía por las replicas. Los primeros escalones de las escaleras habian sido destruidas. Sasuke iba a comenzar a subirlos hasta que escuchó varios gritos y uno en especial le hizo erizar.

.

_"¡Sasori, no!"_

_._

Era Sakura.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

_._

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~….~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Todas retrocedieron ante el gruñido mientras más polvo entraba por la celda. La ardua pelea que tan solo habia durado unos segundos dejó un silencio que a Sakura la desesperó.

.

- _ "Ese rugido…" -_ regresó a la realidad sintiendo miedo y valor a la vez. La puerta de la celda habia caído. Lo que fuese que siguiera afuera entraría con facilidad.

.

Miró al suelo y encontró la espada que Sasori le habia aventado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin embargo tuvo el valor para tomar el arma y empuñarla.

.

- ** Princesa, ¿Qué está…?** - preguntó la madre de Ino siendo interrumpida por su propia hija.

.

- ** ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces?!**

**.**

**- Detrás de mí, ahora -** Sakura se colocó en frente. Con lagrimas en los ojos y con la sangre hirviéndole - _"No voy a morir…"_ - se escuchó movimiento entre la bruma hasta que vio al primer salir de ella.

.

- ** ¡Sakura!** - la pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo.

.

- ** Su-Suigetsu…** - y no había pasado ni la mitad de 10 segundos en que el peliblanco habia aparecido, cuando apareció él.

.

Atravesando la nube de polvo, con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la cabeza y con la respiración agitada. Con las ropas desgarradas y el pecho lastimado. Con los ojos ansiosos, desesperados y preocupados y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente.

.

- **Sa-Sasuke… ** - el Uchiha contuvo la respiración al verla con los ojos rojos, con pequeños raspones en sus mejillas y con la sorpresa en su rostro.

.

Se sintió de lo peor al verla así, con el miedo escurriendo en sus mejillas. Naruto tenía razón, en lugar de protegerla solo la habia expuesto al peligro que no quería para ella y fugazmente pensó, al verla así, que no se merecía su amor.

.

- **Sakura**… - quería correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y que no tenía que preocuparse ya más por nada. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, si le habia hecho tanto daño?

.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico pudo sentir nuevamente su calor. Solo cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, Sakura habia soltado el arma y habia corrido a abrazarlo desesperadamente.

.

- _ "¿C-cómo?"_ - aquella era tan irreal que no pudo corresponder inmediatamente. Sus brazos quedaron suspendidos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

.

Su poca lógica solo pudo hacer que bajara la mirada para como los hombros de Sakura subía y bajaban repetidamente debido al llanto.

.

- **E-estas aquí…** - alcanzó a decir ella con voz ahogada. Sasuke seguía en su asombro.

.

A Sakura no le importaba si en verdad no la quería, solo quería sentirlo, asegurarse de que en verdad estuviera ahí y de que su cabeza no le estuviese jugando una cruel ilusión.

.

Sasuke tragó grueso, como si la garganta le fuera perforada y los ojos comenzaron a arderle. Incluso si Sakura no lo perdonaba, solo deseaba abrazarla. Y así lo hizo.

.

Su aroma era el mismo, su calor era el mismo, incluso el sonido que hacia al llorar era el mismo.

.

- ** Sakura… -** temió por estarla abrazando demasiado fuerte, pero ella no pareció quejarse por eso.

.

Como si llevaran años sin verse, Sakura se puso de puntas innecesariamente puesto que el muchacho ya la habia elevado algunos centímetros del piso.

.

- ** Quería verte… -** el pelinegro se azoró -** quería verte, Sasuke**… - ¿Cómo no sentirse un maldito viéndola sufrir? Aun lejos de él, cuando creyó que al menos estaría mejor y que lo odiaría, solo la estaba lastimando más.

.

_"¡Ella quiere verte mas que a nada en el mundo!"_

_._

No encontraba explicación.

.

- ** ¿Por qué…? -** la estrujó más a su cuerpo -** ¿Por qué querías verme si yo te…?** - la pelirosa se separó un poco y lo miró. Sasuke parecía tan indefenso y consternado que se le hacía difícil poder creerlo, sin embargo le sonrió y él sintió que volvía a vivir -_ "esa sonrisa…"_ - porque la creyó perdida.

.

- ** Cuando una persona ama a alguien siempre quiere verla ¿no?** - Sasuke se quedó mudo, parecía un bebé al que por primera vez le habian dicho que lo querían.

.

- ** ¿Aun…aun me amas? -** Sakura acercó la cabeza de él con sus manos y beso su frente. Sasuke contrajo los ojos.

.

- ** Nunca dejé de hacerlo -** le dijo ella con voz ahogada, a punto de romper en llanto otra vez** - ¿tú me…?** - el rostro de miedo al ser rechazada fue suficiente para se diera cuenta de ya no huiría más.

.

La estrechó nuevamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

.

- ** Te amo, Sakura -** cerró los ojos mientras sentía la fragancia y la suavidad de su cabello** - pedirte que me perdones no será suficiente pero**… - la apretó más -** todo lo que viví contigo fue real, todo** - terminó de decir sintiendo su garganta cerrarse, sin siquiera reparar en las otras mujeres y olvidar el hecho de que Suigetsu, Kiba y Neji estaba ahí.

.

- **Te creo -** musitó ella con un hilillo de voz.

.

- ** Perdóname por favor… yo…** - Sakura negó mientras le sonreía y Sasuke se esmeraba en besar cada una de sus lagrimas con rapidez para que dejara de llorar - **nunca debi alejarte…yo solo quería que tu…**

**.**

**- Ya sé todo**… - rió ella un poco entrecortada por el llanto que aun tenía acumulado. Sasuke se azoró -** leí tu carta…**

**.**

**- ¿Mi carta?** - Sakura no lo dejó pensar, simplemente volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

.

- ** Ya no…ya no me alejes… quiero estar contigo** - Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con fuerza volviéndola a abrazar por la cintura.

.

- ** Conmigo no estás segura, Sakura -** le apretó contra su cuerpo y su voz se volvió débil, aunque realmente estaba muy feliz de poder abrazarla - **si algo llegara a pasarte, si algo amenazara con lastimarte te juro que yo…**

**.**

**- Estaremos bien -** dijo ella con suavidad dándole un diminuto beso en los labios -** ambos -** rió ella y el pelinegro entendió el doble sentido, mirando discretamente el vientre de la pelirosa, recordando que su hijo crecía ahí dentro.

.

Su angustia creció más, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no quería que nada le sucediera; pero verla de esa manera, tan feliz de verlo, le dio un nuevo propósito, e inconscientemente llevo su mano temerosa al vientre de ella, acariciándolo con dulzura.

.

- **Un bebé**… - Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, uniendo su mano a la de él.

.

- ** Nuestro -** terminó de decir ella sonriéndole - **Naruto te lo dijo ¿no es así?** - Sasuke rió un poco, sintiendo la garganta arderle debido a la emoción que sentía mientras seguía acariciando el aun plano vientre de la pelirosa.

.

- ** Ese idiota nunca se calla** - la Namikaze asintió - **pero estoy en deuda con él porque…** - fue él quien tomó sus manos y las beso, a cada una con atención especial - **me hizo darme cuenta de que yo estaba equivocado, él siempre tuvo razón**

**.**

**- ¿Sobre que, Sasuke?**

**.**

**- Sobre que yo te amaba desde la primera vez que te vi** - la sorpresa congeló el rostro de Sakura - **pero me di cuenta muy tarde, y te lastime y… -** la mano de Sakura lo calmó. Él cerró los ojos en señal de sumisión, sintiendo la dulce caricia de aquella mano tan calida.

.

- **Ya no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí ¿no?**

**.**

**- Sakura -** la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el especie del cuello de ella. Sentía que se iba a derrumbar de no ser porque ella lo estaba sosteniendo. Finalmente la tenía en sus brazos y no la quería soltar, quería permanecer así -** te amo tanto, te amo…en verdad…no soy nadie sin ti…yo…** - las paredes del castillo volvieron a retumbar esta vez por una nueva replica. Sasuke abrazó a Sakura más de lo normal, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa.

.

- **Oigan, es adorable la forma en que confiesan su amor pero ¿pueden dejarlo para después?** - chilló Suigetsu afuera de la celda mientras montaba guardia dándole tiempo a Sasuke, al menos, de redimir parte de su error. Un segundo ataque, esta vez ya habian perforado la escalera en espiral de la torre -** ¡Mierda!**

**.**

El semblante de Sasuke cambió.

.

- ** Debo sacarte de aquí** - le dijo con la decisión de ponerla a salvo. Sakura asintió un poco aturdida -** ¿puedes ponerte de pie?** - la pelirosa rió un poco.

.

- ** Estoy embarazada, no invalida, Sasuke -** el Uchiha quiso refutar aquello pero los sonidos de las Manticoras lo hicieron preocuparse más.

.

- ** Mierda -** miró aquella ventana, era demasiado pequeña como para salir, necesitaba un hueco más pronunciado -** ¡Kiba!** - el castaño asintió, volviendo a su forma de lobo mientras comenzaba a chocar contra la pared para hacer más grande aquel hueco.

.

- ** ¡Sasuke, son demasiados! -** tan solo eran ellos cuatro, y ciertamente Sasuke estaba más concentrado en no soltar a Sakura que en ponerse a combatir en esa torre que, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

.

-** Mierda… -** masculló.

.

- **¡Sasuke, está listo!** - anunció finalmente el castaño una vez que el hueco era lo suficientemente grande como para atravesarlo.

.

- ** ¡Llévenlas consigo!** - dio la orden refiriéndose a las mujeres que estaban con la pelirosa - **ven -** atrajo a Sakura por la cintura y la guió hasta quedar al filo de una caída segura. Sakura se estremeció.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke espera…**

**.**

**- ¿Tienes miedo?** - bromeó él. Ella se sintió aliviada, notando que la personalidad del pelinegro habia vuelto. Él estaba lleno de fortalezas y sin embargo a ella aun le carcomía la ansiedad.

.

- ** No es eso, es solo que… mi padre, no puedo irme y…** - guardó silencio.

.

Mencionar a su padre delante de Sasuke era como augurar la mala suerte, sin embargo, esperaba menos que aquella sonrisa por parte de él.

.

- ** Lo sacaré de aquí, aun asi sea lo último que haga, se lo debo -** Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par completamente aturdida y desorientada.

.

- ** ¿S-se lo debes?**

**.**

**- Por haberte dado la vida a ti** - y ahí, en la zona peligrosa, mientras las nubes de humo se hacían más y más grandes, sintiendo el viento recio menear su ropa y cabello, le prometió mientras le plantaba un inesperado beso en los labios -** sostente de mi** - Sakura tardó en recobrar la lucidez, recordando que estaba a varios metros por encima del suelo, sin mencionar que estaba a cualquier error de caer si daba un paso en falso.

.

- ** E-espera…¿do-donde se supone que vamos a caer? E-eres un lobo, no un ave -** su respuesta apareció inesperadamente incrustada en la pared, haciéndola sobresaltar.

.

Una soga resistente atada a la flecha con punta de garra metálica que habia perforado la piedra de la pared. Sasuke embozó una sonrisa ladina echando una mirada fugaz hacia abajo.

.

- ** Hmp, tu amigo sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo** - ironizó refiriéndose a Sai, quien estaba en lo que parecía un balcón de algún piso inferior a la torre junto a otros caballeros que se esmeraban en lanzar mas flechas del mismo tipo - **sujétate fuerte** - Sakura echó una mirada hacia afuera, buscando con la mirada a Sasori - **él está bien** -escuchó la inesperada tos de Sasori, miró hacia atrás y en efecto, estaba en una pieza. Sakura soltó un suspiro de felicidad.

.

**- T-te estoy siguiendo -** bromeó el Akasuna llegando a donde estaban Hinata y las demás. La pelirosa asintió volviendo a centrarse en Sasuke.

.

- ** Pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, te cargaré -** ella no refutó, mientras más tardaba más peligroso sería para las demás ahí.

.

Una vez encontrando la manera firme de aferrarse a la cuerda, Sasuke fue el primero en bajar por esta.

.

- ** Bueno señoritas** - carraspeó Suigetsu de manera apresurada - **¿a quién me toca llevar?** - bromeó el peliblanco con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ino y Tenten, ante la propuesta tan indecorosa retrocedieron.

.

Y entre en que se decidían o no, Neji, quien habia seguido a Sasuke y Suigetsu, se encontraba cerca de lo que quedaba de la puerta, mirando con cierta ansiedad a aquella chica muy similar a él.

.

Todas las imágenes vinieron a su mente en total orden, tal y como debió ser, ya no eran solo fragmentos.

.

_"¡Neji, toma a Hinata y corre!"_

_._

Su mirada parecía perdida pero en realidad era que estaba comenzando a recordar todo. La emboscada, los gritos de su madre, esa niña que se aferró a él buscando consuelo y protección debido al miedo.

.

- ** Hi-Hinata…** - balbuceó sin sentido. Como si estuviese cobrando significado un nombre que nunca debió olvidar.

.

La chica de ojos perlas lo miró, completamente pendiente desde que lo había visto entrar después de aquel que era el amado de Sakura. Su corazón palpitó, como si su sangre lo llamara. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería, si sería capaz de reconocerlo.

.

Y no se equivocó, supo que era él en cuanto lo vio y lo confirmó al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

.

- ** T-tú eres…**

**.**

**- ¡Neji, toma a la chica y ya!** - gritó Suigetsu tras haber casi obligado a Ino a colgarse de él, junto a su madre, que había sido más consciente sin refutar tanto. Kiba había cogido a Tenten muy a la fuerza también, siendo el siguiente en seguir a Sasuke.

.

Las criaturas habían tomado la torre así que al castaño no le quedó más remedio que suprimir sus impulsos y poner como cosa primordial la seguridad de la chica.

.

- ** Disculpa** - le dijo teniendo su aprobación mientras la arrimaba hacia el enorme hueco para ser los siguientes en saltar.

.

- ** E-espera, tu…** - el castaño la obligó a que se colocara en su espalda.

.

- ** Sujétate** - Hinata no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Cuando él sintió los brazos de ella a su alrededor y juzgando por la forma tan rápida en la que le había obedecía, incluso le había causado un poco de gracia y felicidad a la vez.

.

No pudo imaginárselo de otra manera en la cual un hermano mayor estuviese ordenándole algo a su hermana menor, siendo al final ella la que accedía a él.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_Una disculpa a tod s! Para no hacer un cuento tan largo, me había bloqueado un poco en la historia y no quería subir algo de lo que no estuviese 100% convencida asi que tuve que editar, pensar y cosas así._

_Gracias a las chicas que me mandaron inbox y MP :)_

_Ya retomé la inspiración y parte se debe a las chicas de un grupo de facebook al que pertenezco. Me ponen de tan buen humor que últimamente me han dado muchas ganas de escribir :_

_En fin, no los retengo más._

_En el próximo capítulo: __**Lo que es ser padre**_

_"Te enseñaré un truco"_

_-__** E-Ese movimiento...**_

**_- Aa, es de mi padre_**

_..._

_Siempre creyó que nacería el odio por si solo al verlo a él, pero mientras veía a Sakura llorar en brazos de aquel al que llamaba padre, él también divagó en sus recuerdos mas lejanos._

_- __**T-Tú...eres Sasuke...¿puedo verte más de cerca?**_

**_- Tú...en verdad lo conocías_**

**_- Te he visto, en los ojos de tu madre_**

**_- Sakura...he sido un mal padre_**

**_- E-Eres un buen padre...encontré al indicado_**

**_- Cuida de Sakura_**

**_- Lo haré, pero no porque usted me lo pida, sino porque ella lo es todo para mí _**

_"Fugaku… al intentar alejar a tu familia de la mía, terminaste por unirla aun más"_

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

_Sasuke y Minato se ven frente a frente. ¿Que sucederá?_

_Comenten! _

_Confesaré que estoy escribiendo un One-shot, aunque tal vez sea un Two o Three haha depende de lo que explaye debido a una imagen que subí al grupo de Face al que pertenezco, que elevó hormonas ahi. XD veremos que tal._

_En fin, nos vemos, esta vez sin falta, el __**SÁBADO, SÁBADO, SÁBADO!**_

_JA NE!_


	46. Lo que es ser padre

**_Noticias de actualizaciones y próximos fics en notas finales! :D_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Lo que es ser padre_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

- **¡Sai! ¿Estás bien?** - Sasuke había prometido controlarse, no era momento para molestarse por cosas 'sin sentido', como por ejemplo, el hecho de que a la mínima seguridad de haber tocado tierra firme, Sakura desancló sus brazos de su cuello solo para correr hacia el Hyuuga y abrazarlo con fuerza.

.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que Sakura lo habia abrazado, sumando al hecho de que realmente se habia quedado preocupada cuando la habia dejado en la torre para ayudar al reino, era porque habia visto a Neji llegar detrás de Sasuke, razón que involucraba a Hinata que, si su lógica no estaba fracasada, era tan obvio que Neji sería él que la cargara al bajar por la cuerda.

.

Y no se equivocó. Alzando la mirada ellos eran los últimos en tocar tierra segura y lo supo, cuando Sai dio un paso al frente por puro instinto viendo a Hinata rodear el cuello de Neji en un acto de sujetarse mientras se ponían a salvo.

.

- **Yo…**

**.**

- **¿Podríamos dejar los reencuentros para después?** - por suerte Sasuke no se había visto en la penosa necesidad de decirlo por si mismo sino que Suigetsu había hecho, inconscientemente, las cosas por él.

.

Pero Sai nunca estuvo seguro de sus propios impulsos, incluso se lo había confesado a Sakura, que no sabría la manera en que reaccionaría al verlos juntos y sucedió.

.

Cediendo a sus celos de hermano mayor, empujó al castaño obligando a Hinata a soltarlo, solo logrando que se preocupara.

.

- **¡Oigan!** - Kiba y Suigetsu intentaron separarlos. Sasuke gruñó con claro fastidio mientras corría a separarlos. Un error fatal.

.

- ¡**Sa-Sasuke!** - al Uchiha se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar el grito de Sakura. Haberla dejado por breves segundos habia implicado que el demente de Deidara la tomara sorpresivamente por detrás.

.

Habian caído en parte de la enorme terraza que pertenecía al balcón de la habitación de Minato, habitación que Deidara habia usurpado al enterarse de que el mismo Namikaze había desaparecido.

.

La escena que vio no le agradó para nada, Sakura estaba libre. Lo hizo enfurecer para luego tomarla en contra de ella al verla indefensa en fracción de nada.

.

- **¡Deidara-san! -** gritó Sai y para conocimiento de Sasuke, aquello era una revelación. Era el propio tío de Sakura.

.

.

- **J-jichan…po-porfavor…¡ah! -** la sostuvo con fuerza por detrás, casi asfixiándola con su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

.

- **¡Déjala ir! -** gritó Sasuke completamente furioso.

.

- **¿O qué harás, inhumano ser?**

**.**

- **Te mataré…** - Sakura se azoró comenzando a sentir, inesperadamente, preocupación por el rubio - **no me importa si eres familia de Sakura, si no la sueltas**… - sus ojos se tornaron rojos, tal y como Sakura los habia visto varias veces.

.

- **¡Sasuke no…!** - alcanzó a decir ella antes de que Deidara la volviese a forzar a quedarse quieta.

.

- **Eres muy inteligente, bella Sakura -** dijo el rubio comenzando a sisearle como una serpiente. Sasuke montó cólera, no solo porque se sentía incompetente sino porque Sakura y su hijo estaban peligrando** - si tan solo ni tu ni Naruto hubiesen nacido, si Minato no hubiese llegado al castillo… si mi Kushina no se hubiese fijado en alguien como él…**

**.**

- **¡Deidara-san, por favor, déjela! **- suplicó Hinata al borde del llanto. Tanto Ino, como su madre y Tenten no sabía a dónde mirar.

.

- **¡Silencio!** - se dirigió a ella primero para luego mirarlos a todos - **¡Cállense todos!** - volvió a tomar a Sakura con fuerza - **aun puedo reparar la historia…aun puedo vengarme de Minato y de ustedes, de Naruto y de ti **- comenzó a decir como un desquiciado **- y lo haré con el niño que muy pronto ya no llevarás dentro** - la pelirosa se estremeció y Sasuke volvió a sentir pánico, el mismo que habia sentido al no saber si Sakura estaba bien.

.

- **Si fuera tú, me lo replantearía mejor** - Sakura reconoció la voz a espalda suya y de su tío pero, a pesar de haberlo hecho no podía dar hecho a que hubiese sido real, solo cuando vio el asombro en todos los hombres-lobo, incluyendo a Sasuke, supo que era cierto.

.

Deidara se tensó, sintiendo el brazo de alguien más justo en su quijada con intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza.

.

- **Tú…** - comenzó a balbucear el Uchiha pensando en si era un fantasma lo que tenía en frente de él.

.

- **Pa-Pain-san…** - logró decir Sakura.

.

Podía alcanzar a verlo mientras miraba con mucho esfuerzo por encima del agarre de su tío. Con el cabello quizá un poco más largo pero con las misma líneas de expresión, aunque podría juzgar que esta vez estaba furioso, viendo con bastante odio al rubio Namikaze.

.

Estaba vivo, lo cual habia dejado en un estado de shock a todos, especialmente a Sasuke que no tuvo fuerzas para seguir hablándole.

.

- **Tu, suéltala ahora** - advirtió el pelinaranja sin ceder su brazo, si él lo deseara podría haberle arrancado la cabeza al rubio con una simple tajada, sin embargo podría ser peligroso para Sakura.

.

- **¿Y quién te crees para venirme a decir eso?** - Deidara se volteó, no quedando totalmente de espaldas a los hombres lobo sino que se arrimó más a un lado lateral de manera veloz, saliendo del alcance de Pain y del resto ** - den un paso más y juro que la mataré**

**.**

- **¡Por dios, es su sobrina! **- gritó la señora Yamanaka al borde de la desesperación. Ahora que sabía que Sakura estaba esperando un bebé, la situación se hacía más complicada y más peligrosa para ella.

.

- **¡No me importa!** - confesó a gritos mientras zarandeaba a la pelirosa - **¡No me importa si ella es hija de mi Kushina, ella no debió nacer en primer lugar****!**

**.**

- "_J-jichan…tu en verdad…"_ - la pelirosa cerró los ojos ante la opresión de su cuello con más fuerza.

.

El amor enfermizo del Senju ya le habia hecho perder todo rastro de raciocinio. Ni siquiera podía distinguir entre si era bueno o malo.

.

- **¡Dije que no se acerquen!**

**.**

Tras haberse compuesto un poco del shock emocional al darse cuenta de que Pain realmente estaba ahí, Sasuke volvió a recobrar el sentido para detener de alguna manera al tío de la pelirosa.

.

- **¡Suéltala maldita sea!** - gritó el Uchiha completamente cabreado.

.

- **De nada sirve que le grites, Sasuke** - le dijo Pain una vez que llegó a su lado - _"si nosotros no podemos, entonces ella podrá"_ - el pelinegro se azoró al escuchar en su cabeza. No estaba para descifrar los mensajes ocultos del pelinaranja, sin embargo, todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar - _"Sakura"_

_._

- _"¿Pa-Pain-san está en mi…?"_

_._

- "_Puedes salvarte a ti misma sin necesidad de ponerte en peligro" - _Sakura lo miraba con ansiedad mientras se forzaba al respirar.

.

- _"¿Co-cómo?"_ - Pain bajó la mirada, sirviéndole de guía a Sakura para que entendiera a lo que se refería.

.

Fue en un pestañeó que Deidara no pudo prever, si bien Sakura era hábil con las manos, también lo era con los pies.

.

Los buenos hábitos nunca se olvidan. Pain había arrastrado una espada por debajo de sus pies, el Senju estaba más centrado en verlos a todos a la cara que no se fijo cuando el pelinaranja hizo su movimiento.

.

Sakura volvió a rememorar escenas de su niñez, cuando a pesar de que todos habían pensado que era mala idea enseñarle a una Princesa a defenderse, Minato habia sido quien propiamente le había enseñado a pelear.

.

_"Te enseñaré un truco"_

_._

Y Sakura fue siguiendo las indicaciones a la par de que su versión de 6 años en sus recuerdos comenzaba a hacerlo.

.

_"Separa las piernas…"_

_._

A pesar de resultarle difícil logró hacerlo.

.

_"Cuando tengas la espada a la altura de tus pies, voltéala cruzando tus piernas de tal forma que la empuñadura quede apuntando hacia ti"_

_._

Sakura cruzó los pies atrapando el filo de la espada con habilidad sin siquiera herirse y la volteó casi en un segundo teniendo la empuñadura de frente.

.

_"¿Y que sigue papi?"_

_._

_"Este es mi truco… *risa*, será nuestro secreto"_

_._

Como si diera un paso al frente, pisó la empuñadura con fuerza, logrando alzar la espada por los aires frente a ella. Cuando la empuñadura llegó a sus ojos, pegó un golpe hacia atrás apartando al rubio, tomó la espada en el primer intento y giró apuntando tras haberse liberado.

.

Todo en fracción de segundos habia cambiado.

.

- **¿Q-Qué…? -** Deidara retrocedió por instinto mientras veía como era amenazado por el filo de la espada empuñada por su propia sobrina - **e-ese movimiento…**

**.**

- **Aa, es de mi padre**

**.**

Cuando Deidara solía retar a Minato, el resultado siempre era el mismo, todo por ese estúpido truco que ahora habia usado por su hija. Nunca habia podido responder ante él.

.

- **E-estúpida niña… ¡tu padre, tu y Naruto, todos me la van a pagar! **- amenazó para salir corriendo de ahí.

.

- **¡Se escapa!**

**.**

- **¡Síganlo! -** gritó Suigetsu siendo seguido por Pain y Kiba. Sai por su parte habia tomado de la mano a Hinata, corriendo con ella tras los demás. Neji solo frunció el ceño imitándolos.

.

- **A-ah…** - Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las emociones fuertes parecían estar influyendo mucho debido a su estado.

.

- **¡Sakura!** - Sasuke alcanzó a cogerla antes de que se desplomara totalmente - **Sakura, mírame -** la tomó por el rostro, ella estaba esforzándose por calmarse y controlar su respiración **- ¡eso fue estúpido, pudiste salir herida!**

**.**

- **Pe-pero…sino actuaba rápido yo… -** bajó la mirada a su vientre y Sasuke entendió - **tenía que protegerlo…a él, a nuestro bebé, por eso…** - el Uchiha no la dejó terminar de hablar, únicamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo envolviéndola en sus brazos de manera desesperada.

.

Definitivamente el miedo que estaba experimentando ahora era muy distinto. Tras confesarse el uno al otro que se amaban, eso habia aumentado el peligro y el miedo porque le hicieran algo. Era algo asi como haber sentido morir mil veces al verla amenazada de esa manera. Ella y ahora ese bebé lo eran todo para él.

.

- **Sí, lo sé…** - murmuró cerca de su oído. El aroma de Sakura se habia intensificado. Sonrió como un estúpido imaginándosela luego de unos meses con un pequeño vientre abultado. Quería llegar hasta ese día, en el pudiera estar con ella pero para eso tenía que acabar con Madara primero - **ven, vamos**

**.**

- **Mi padre, él debe estar**… - pedazos de pared se desprendieron cerca de donde estaban. El castillo poco a poco iba cayendo.

.

- **Sígueme **- la tomó de la mano y siguiendo el camino que todos habian cruzado llegaron a lo que era el enorme salón de reunión de tropas. Un techo realmente inalcanzable que ya habia perdido una cuarta parte de la piedra que lo sostenía.

.

- **¡Sasuke, por aquí, hay que poner a las mujeres a salvo! -** gritó Suigetsu casi desde el otro extremo del enorme salón.

.

Si bien Sakura estaba desesperada por encontrar a su padre, la prioridad de Sasuke era ponerla a salvo primero.

.

- **¡Sasuke, cuidado! -** alcanzó a advertirle Pain antes de que el brazo, de aquel gigante atravesara los enormes ventanales del lado derecho del salón, creando un gran hueco desde afuera.

.

- **¡Maldición!** - el pelinegro retrocedió colocando a Sakura detrás de él. Sus opciones no eran muchas, la criatura habia dejado una gran separación de piso a piso, no podrían saltar sin necesidad de transformarse, incluso quizá siendo lobo quizá no tendría oportunidad antes de que el gigante volviera a lanzar un puño - **¡Váyanse ya!** - gritó comenzando a correr con Sakura en sentido contrario.

.

Lograron alejarse del gigante solo para encontrarse con más Nagas, a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que volverse lobo.

.

Clavando sus colmillos en las escamosas pieles de las criaturas mientras Sakura se ocupada de algunas con la espada que habia logrado coger antes de correr, sin embargo ella o previó que los mareos ocasionales de un embarazo fueran tan inesperados, tanto asi que comenzó a sentirse cansada.

.

- _"No…no ahora…" -_ suplicó ella comenzando a ver doble, obligándose a caer de rodillas.

.

- **¡Sakura! -** el grito de Sasuke atravesó todo el lugar hasta que un segundo grito se desencadenó mientras la cabeza de la Naga que estaba por atacar a Sakura se desprendió de su cuerpo.

.

Naruto habia llegado inesperadamente, en la posición justa con la espada colocada debajo de la cabeza de la criatura, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue impulsar su arma hacia arriba para volarle la cabeza.

.

- **Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?**

**.**

- **A-ah, yo…** - el alivio le duró muy poco en realidad cuando al levantar su vista por encima del hombro de Naruto notó un par de Nagas más en contra de él -** ¡Na-Naruto!**

**.**

- **¡Atrás idiota!** - gritó Sasuke comenzando a correr hacia ellos sin embargo no llegaría a tiempo. Naruto solo pudo alcanzar a abrazar a Sakura como si su cuerpo sirviera de protección al de ella.

.

El ataque de la Naga nunca llegó, en su lugar tanto Naruto como Sakura la escucharon gritar.

.

Las Nagas que habia dejado Sasuke atrás con la intención de correr a salvar a esos dos también cayeron, todas al mismo tiempo que la que pretendía atacar a los Namikaze.

.

- ¿**Pe-Pero qué…?** - y mientras Naruto no salía del asombro, por encima de su hombro, mientras la abrazaba, Sakura logró ver finalmente la silueta de alguien.

.

- **Pa-papá…** - Sakura deshizo el abrazo de Naruto de manera torpe mientras corría hacia él, pasando de Sasuke de igual manera. Minato, quien con debilidad estaba aun de pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas, alcanzado a ser sostenido por la pelirosa.

.

La cabeza de Sakura quedó a la altura del pecho de él y oyó sus latidos, los suficientemente claros aunque apresurados para que se pusiera a llorar.

.

- **Sa-Sakura…** - la llamó Minato con un dulce susurrar mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantar su brazo y acariciar el cabello de su hija.

.

- **¡Padre!** - llegó Naruto a auxiliar, intentando apartar a Sakura para que él pudiese cargarlo y colocarlo en un lugar seguro, pero ella se negaba a dejar de abrazarlo **- Sakura-chan, tranquila…** - musitó con la voz entrecortada al ver a la pelirosa tan conmocionada - **¡Sasuke, ayúdame!** - el pelinegro atendió a pesar de que se habia perdido en aquella escena por unos segundos.

.

Cada uno se colgó un brazo de Minato a los hombros, para colocarlo cerca del inicio de las escaleras, dejando su espalda apoyada, sentado en el suelo.

.

- **Estás a salvo,… pero varios caballeros me dijeron que estabas desaparecido ¿cómo?… **- comenzó a decir Naruto. Sakura seguía llorando con la sorpresa en el rostro.

.

- **E-ellos dos…me ayudaron a salir **- soltó Minato con dificultad, intentando sonreír.

.

- **¿Ellos dos?** - volvió a preguntar Naruto. Sakura no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo - **e-espera… ¿tu acabaste con las Nagas? -** Minato rió **- ¿C-cómo hiciste eso?**

**.**

- **Hilos y kunai** - confesó Sasuke, quien estaba de pie a una distancia prudente de ellos.

.

Naruto regresó su mirada al cuerpo de las criaturas, en ellos habian pequeñas navajas las cuales tenían incrustadas hilos casi invisibles.

.

En un ataque silente, Minato las habia lanzado a las partes más insensible de las Nagas para que no sintieran la sensación de los kunai y con la ayuda de los hilos controlados por sus dedos, los haló causando que los kunai rebanaran en línea recta o en su defecto, dieran en sus órganos vitales, causándoles la muerte instantánea.

.

- **E-eso fue…increíble…** - confesó el rubio menor viendo con una sonrisa de orgullo a su padre.

.

- **N-no te enseñé…** - tosió pero sin perder el carisma - **todos mis trucos…** - quiso continuar riéndose con su hijo mayor pero el abrazo inesperado de su hija menor lo aturdió. Sakura lloraba y él podía sentir sus lagrimas -** Sakura…**

**.**

- **Papá… - **la pelirosa cerró los puños envolviendo parte de la camisa de su padre en ellos **- perdón…** - soltó con voz aguda debido al llanto. Entre tanto la mirada de Sasuke se perdió entre escuchar el llanto de Sakura y verla conmocionada abrazando a Minato.

.

Lo tenía en frente y recordó parte de su venganza sin embargo no sintió necesidad de hacerle pagar por ello, es como si siempre hubiese estado equivocado y no le naciera querer hacerle daño a esa persona.

.

Siempre creyó que nacería el oído por si solo al verlo a él, pero mientras veía a Sakura llorar en brazos de aquel al que llamaba padre, él también divagó en sus recuerdos mas lejanos.

.

Fugaku ¿lo había abrazado alguna vez?

.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_._

_"Me caí…lo siento padre"_

_._

_"Los hombres no lloran"_

_._

_"Pero papá…tú estás…"_

_._

Estaba llorando y aquella única vez nunca supo porque. Quizá porque lo había visto caer de aquel tronco en el que jugaba a esconderse de Itachi, o quizá porque…

.

"_Eres muy descuidado…pero me recuerdas mucho a él, yo cuidaba mucho de él . Minato siempre fue así..."_

_._

_"¿Minato…? ¿Padre, quien…?"_

_._

Sasuke encontró la verdad dentro de sus propios ojos acuosos, recordando los de su padre y aquel nombre que pronunció solo una vez delante de él.

.

- _"Lo habia olvidado…" -_ miró al rubio mayor y se sorprendió ante su mirada dulce y serena hacia él - _"¿Yo, parecido a él?"_

_._

- **T-tú…eres Sasuke… ¿no? **- el pelinegro se azoró. Sakura se separó de Minato con el mismo semblante de confusión **- ¿pu-puedo verte más de cerca?** - Sakura tuvo un ligero sentimiento de miedo al ver la mano de su padre estirada de tal modo que parecía querer alcanzar a Sasuke.

.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta él, tomando su mano en un acto de salvación, como si quisiera saber si ese hombre habia sido o no el asesino de su familia.

.

- **Te he visto**… - musitó a duras penas sin dejar de sonreír **- e-en los ojos de tu madre - **Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión sintiendo un escozor en sus ojos - **m-me alegro…** - Minato rió **- de que no hayas sacado la cara de mal humor de** **Fugaku** - si voz podía transmitir el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su estado de envenenado, sin embargo también podía percibir una alegre sinceridad.

.

- **T-tú…en verdad lo conocías -** más que una pregunta sonó a afirmación.

.

- **Él es mi hermano…** - Minato tragó grueso para luego seguir hablando.

.

- **¿E-Es?** - preguntó Sasuke.

.

- **Mi-mientras él siga aquí…** - señaló su corazón **- al igual que Kushina y Mikoto-chan -** miró a su hija quien estaba en el mismo estado que Sasuke - **vivirán…** - no parecía que le estuviese mintiendo. La verdad que Sasuke pudo descubrir a través de sus ojos azules era inmensa, ni los horas durarían -** lo lamento…**

**.**

- **¿Eh? -** emitió el Uchiha completamente fuera de sí.

.

- **Por Fugaku…por Mikoto-chan… por ti y tu hermano…**

**.**

- **Itachi…** - musitó Sasuke.

.

- **Él tiene tanto de Fugaku como tú** - rió - **aunque parece más malhumorado**

**.**

- **Padre ¿viste a Itachi?** - Sasuke miró a Naruto ante su pregunta. Hablaban como si en realidad su hermano estuviera ahí. ¿Sería posible, que él estuviese vivo?

.

- **Si…** - jadeó Minato, la garganta se le cerraba debido al envenenamiento **- él y el hombre de cabello naranja me sacaron antes** - rió una vez más **- a contra de mi voluntad debo decir**

**.**

- **Pain-san**… - Sakura atrajo la atención de su padre cuando la escuchó hablar nuevamente.

.

- **Sa-Sakura… a ti también te pido perdón** - la pelirosa negó mientras sonreía detrás de esas lágrimas frías **- l-les he hecho sufrir tanto, a ti y a Naruto, que no merezco ser llamado un buen padre…**

**.**

- **N-no…** - tomó su débil mano entre las suyas, mojándola un poco por sus lágrimas - **solo has sido un buen padre, además…** - Sakura, aprovechando de que su padre habia soltado la mano de Sasuke, ella la tomó, sorprendiendo al pelinegro y por consiguiente provocándole un carmín ligero en sus mejillas - **pude encontrar al indicado** - Minato no comprendió - **recuerdas papá, ¿Qué sería por amor?**

**.**

El Uchiha tragó grueso con cierta incomodidad. Siempre supo que Sakura no se abstenía a guardarse las cosas, sin embargo ese no era el momento para hablarle a su padre sobre su 'relación'.

.

Naruto soltó una risa, viendo el rostro casi pálido de su amigo tras la incómoda situación en la que su hermana lo habia envuelto en cuestión de segundos.

.

Minato los miró a ellos dos mientras alternaba su mirada para luego dibujar una sonrisa a pesar de la fatiga.

.

- **Asi son las cosas ¿eh?** - la pelirosa asintió - _"Fugaku… al intentar alejar a tu familia de la mía, terminaste por unirla aun más__**" **_**- Sa-Sasuke…sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo pero ¿podrías hacer algo por mi? -** el muchacho asintió sin hablarle **- cuida de Sakura**… - Sasuke fue firme, recuperándose de los sentimentalismo.

.

- **Lo haré, pero no porque usted me lo pida, sino porque ella lo es todo para mí** - la pelirosa se sonrojó mientras que Minato volvió a reír, esta vez sintiendo más dolor que antes.

.

- **S-si, definitivamente eres hijo de Fugaku**

**.**

- **Papá…hay algo que tengo que decirte -** todos ya lo sabían, era normal querer decirle sobre su embarazado pero al sentir la mano de Sasuke apretar su mano comprendió que quizá no era un buen momento.

.

- **¡Sasuke! -** aquel momento inusual terminó en cuanto aparecieron los demás. A Sasuke le sorprendió ver a Konan entre ellos, tenía los ojos rojos. Ladeó una sonrisa, suponiendo que la razón de su llanto era por haberse topado con Pain - **¿Estás bien?**

**.**

- **Estoy bien, Konan** - soltó con un poco de fastidio mientras era inspeccionado por la peliazul.

.

- **Hizo exactamente lo que le dijimos que no hiciera** - masculló Pain viendo al Minato respirando con dificultad. El Namikaze rió. Era como regañar al Naruto solo que en una versión más grande y madura.

.

- **S-si, bueno…** - tosió -** n-no soy precisamente alguien inquieto es solo que… - **miró a Naruto y Sakura - **mi deber es cuidar de ellos**

**.**

- **Pa-Papá**… - Sakura tomó su mano y se auto acarició con ella, sintiendo la calidez de su padre - **te vas a poner bien**

**.**

- **Konan **- la mujer se hincó a la altura de Sakura colocando una mano con una emanación brillante en esta sobre el estómago de Minato.

.

- **Veneno de Naga** - Minato continuó quejándose, esta vez sintiendo que comenzaba a desvanecerse - **está grave**

**.**

- **¿Hay cura? -** preguntó Sakura a la peliazul atropelladamente.

.

- **Si, pero necesito a una Mantícora para contrarrestar el efecto **- Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, Sakura no paraba de llorar y parecía que empezaba a perder las esperanzas **- hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro**

**.**

- **Ve con él **- soltó casi como si las palabras se arrastraran por su garganta. La pelirosa lo miró atónita al igual que el resto - **está claro que necesitas estar con él, además**… - suspiró. Pain, quien estaba viendo detenidamente cada uno de sus gestos, casi pudo darse el lujo de sonreír. Bondad en el corazón de Sasuke, no creyó vivir para ver ese momento -** estarás más segura**

**.**

- **Pe-Pero… ¿Qué harás tú?**

**.**

- **Tengo asuntos con Madara **- tras haberlo oído a Sakura solo le embargó más el miedo.

.

- **Descuida Sakura-chan** - Naruto se puso de pie, palpando el hombro de Sasuke, recibiendo una mirada gélida de parte de él **- el bastardo estará seguro conmigo**

**.**

- **Hmp, no te metas en mi camino, Namikaze** - Minato comenzó a reír a pesar de sentir dolor al mirar esa escena tan similar a aquellos días en los que él y Fugaku solían pelear por cosas ridículas.

.

- **Entonces sería mejor que las mujeres fueran con Sakura -** sugirió Kiba.

.

- **Neji y Kiba, ustedes dos cuidarán del Rey y de ellas **- ambos asintieron.

.

- **¡Sakura! -** detrás de todo el bullicio, a Sakura se le cayeron un par de lágrimas más al reconocer a Matsuri junto a Sasori y su hermano mayor.

.

- **Matsuri** - soltó su nombre con alivio. Fue innecesario correr hasta ella pues en cuanto la tuvo cerca la abrazó con un solo brazo de manera casi asfixiante, puesto que su otra mano estaba aferrada a la de Gaara, extrañamente.

.

- **¡Eres una idiota! ¡Te dije desde un principio que era mala idea vestirte de hombre!** - Sakura sonrió. A pesar de que la castaña estaba furiosa, su alegría al verla sana y salva opacaba todo ese mal trago que la hizo pasar sintiéndose culpable al haberla dejado ir.

.

- **Ustedes si que se esmeran por hacer los encuentros tan divertidos pero les recuerdo que estamos en medio de una pelea** - expresó Sasori con cierta preocupación - **hay que llevar a Minato-san a un lugar seguro**

**.**

- **Las mujeres con mi padre, Sasori, acompáñalas **- el pelirrojo asintió.

.

La preocupación de cada uno era similar, sin embargo, a Sai le entró una segunda más grande. Sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que no debía poner sus sentimientos antes que la seguridad de Hinata, pero la idea de que Neji estuviese cerca de ella lo estaba consumiendo en rencor.

.

- **¡Rápido!** - Kiba y Sasori ayudaron a Minato a levantarse mientras las mujeres comenzaban a correr hacia las escaleras del primer sótano.

.

- **Ven** - Neji intentó tomar la mano de Hinata, para ser el mismo quien la cuidara pero la pelinegra permaneció quieta **- ¿Qué pa…?**

**.**

- **¿H-Hinata? -** Sai se tambaleó un poco al sentir el abrazo sorpresivo de la Hyuuga sobre él.

.

- **Cuídate mucho, Sai-kun** - el pelinegro asintió correspondiéndole al abrazo, mientras tanto Neji tuvo que obligarse a mirar a otro lado ante lo incomodo que le resultaba.

.

- **Anda, ya vete -** la de ojos perlas terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a Naruto, quien también lo tomó una sorpresa.

.

- **Naruto-kun, te estaré esperando** - dándole un último beso en la mejilla, corrió a perderse tras pasar la silueta de Neji.

.

- **¡Oye!** - el castaño se detuvo a mirar a Sai - **cuida de ella** - y le compartió, extrañamente, una mirada cómplice a lo que el castaño le respondió con una igual.

.

Los últimos en despedirse eran ellos dos. Sasuke sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pero sabía que si lo hacia, Sakura no lo dejaría irse y el llanto que por todo ese rato no habia dejado de fluir incrementaría más.

.

Verla en ese estado lo debilitaba aun más a él. Todo este tiempo buscando ese 'algo' que le diera tranquilidad a su vida, estaba equivocado, Sakura no era ese 'algo', era todo lo contrario.

.

Ella era risas, gritos, reclamos, sonrisas, llanto. Sasuke no buscaba tranquilidad, él buscaba ese 'todo' que hiciera de su vida miserable algo diferente.

.

Es la fuerza viva, el soplo ardiente de todo eso que por años a soñado, piensa y siente, ríe y canta, vibra y ama.

.

- **Yo… no estoy muy segura de dejarte ir** - confesó ella riéndose un poco puesto que su corazón no quería dejarlo ir **- yo…** - Sasuke la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que lo viera **- ¿eh?**

**.**

- **Una vez me dijiste que confiabas en mí - **él apartó su mirada por breves segundos únicamente para retomar las palabras que pensaba decir **- quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, que confíes en mi** - Sakura gimoteó, moviendo sus hombros por el llanto que no podía parar.

.

- **Sasuke… ¡mhhn! -** sus palabras fueron selladas en un beso controlado por él.

.

- **Mantente a salvo y cuida de él** - le dijo acariciándole el vientre refiriéndose al bebé. La pelirosa asintió, aun no muy convencida **- anda**

**.**

- **Te amo, Sasuke** - el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de amor mientras le daba un último beso en la frente - **cuida de Naruto** - Sasuke rió.

.

- **¡Sasuke, vamos!** - les gritó el rubio mientras esperaba únicamente al pelinegro.

.

Terminaron de despedirse, hasta que sus manos dejaron de tocarse.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

.

* * *

_¡Yo! Recién estoy llegando a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue prender la lap hahaha_

_Capítulo 46, sorpresas, sorpresas, oh que veo, Pain esta vivo! Muajaja :D Definitivamente no podía matarlo, es tan buen tipo._

_En fin, tras el encuentro de Sasuke y Minato, parece ser que el menor se lo tomó bastante bien. El amor de Sakura definitivamente lo cambió, además de que a simple vista Minato no le pareció 'el asesino' que buscaba._

_En el próximo capítulo: __**La sangre reclama**_

_- __**¡Sakura, no!**_

_- "Si logro atravesar su rostro…como aquella vez…"_

_- __**¿Po-porque…? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?**_

**_- Los hombres no pueden matarme_**

**_- ¡Soy una mujer, se supone que...!_**

**_- No lo eres completamente ahora..._**

_..._

_- __**¡Madara!**_

**_- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos Sasuke, quiero darme el placer de arrebatártelo todo nuevamente _**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- Es un hombre-lobo, Sasuke, de hecho, es nuestro tío_**

**_._**

**_~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~_**

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los atesoro mucho en verdad! :D_

_Con respecto a __**historias futuras,**__ me tomé el tiempo de actualizar __**mi perfil**__ (Vaya que novedad xD) y hay pequeñas noticias en él. Para los que gusten saber cuales serán__** mis próximos fics (Algunos tras terminar Sin Apariencias, para lo cual no falta mucho :( )**__ pueden darse una vueltecita por ahí y checar y, comentar obviamente, Acepto sugerencias!_

_Estoy llena de ideas xD_

_En fin, que tengan un bonito fin de semana! Nos vemos el __**MIÉRCOLES MIÉRCOLES MIÉRCOLES!**_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
